Escrito en las Estrellas
by FFADDICTION
Summary: Traducción:Edward es el rey de una raza en extinción, su planeta es desgarrado por la guerra civil. Bella es secuestrada y llevada a convertirse en su estudiante de la universidad a reina... ¿Podrá aprender amar a este hombre extraño y ayudar a salvar a su pueblo?
1. Cuando me haya ido

**__****_Autora del fic:_**Lissa Bryan

_**Traducido por:Monserrat Guerra (FFAD)**_

_****__**Glosario:Lavinia Martinez (FFAD)**_

_******Beta:Verito Pereyra (FFAD)**_

_********__**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**_

* * *

_**GLOSARIO**_

_**Alpha:**_ Es el estatus más alto en la sociedad Volturi. Un macho alfa tiende a ser más grande y más fuerte con una personalidad dominante. Estos sólo pueden tener relaciones sexuales con su pareja, ya que sólo estas "huelen bien" para ellos. Una hembra Alfa (siempre de otros mundos) tiene una genética superior, poseen cualidades de liderazgo, fuerza interior y capacidad de recuperación que su estatus de Hembra alfa le entrega.

_**Beta:**_ La "clase media" de la sociedad Volturi. El Beta Volturi puede tener relaciones sexuales con otras mujeres que no sean su pareja, pero solo pueden embarazar a estas últimas.

_**Drone****:**_ Un macho Volturi, que es estéril. El drone Tiende a ser de menor tamaño que los Alfas o Betas y tienen colas pequeñas. Un drone puede nacer en cualquier familia, ya que son solo un "accidente" de la naturaleza. Dar a luz a un Drone se considera una vergüenza y los padres optan por mantenerlo en secreto y dar al niño a hogares especiales en donde los crían y los capacitan para el servicio. Los Drones son los esclavos y cada uno de ellos debe tener un dueño, cuyo nombre está grabado en el collar que son obligados a llevar en público. No se les permite tener una pareja. Los Drones pueden tener relaciones sexuales con quien quiera y por esta razón se mantienen a veces como esclavos sexuales.

_**Durice:**_ El suave "huevo" que contiene los bebés Volturi. Las mujeres dan a luz después de cuatro meses de gestación y los padres son los que incuban al bebe durante un mes en un nido especialmente construido para este propósito. Los amigos y familiares están invitados a verlo salir del cascarón.

_**Dynali:**_ Una especie de humanoide anfibio de uno de los planetas de la Federación, Dynal. Dinalis son muy altos, con la piel azul y pueden estar en la tierra o bajo el agua sin problema, ya que, tienen pulmones y branquias. Son Increíblemente fuertes y duros, ellos pueden pasar días sin dormir o comer. Dinalis son genéticamente incompatibles con los Volturi.

_**Emperador / Emperatriz:**_ Son los gobernantes hereditarios de la Federación. Se trata de una monarquía absoluta, el Consejo asesora al gobernador , pero no tiene poder para forzar el emperador / la emperatriz que hacer nada. A pesar de que puede cambiar las leyes si lo desean, la mayoría de los emperadores o emperatrices son reacios a hacerlo.

_**Federación:** _La federación se conforma de nueve planetas en la galaxia FORX: Volterra, Push, Fenix , Dynal, Ailezme, Hoh, Irina, Zafrina, y Kebi. Cada planeta tiene un Presidente, elegido por los gobernantes de los países respectivos. Cada planeta tiene un grado de autonomía en cuanto a que hacer cumplir sus propios códigos jurídicos y tienen completa libertad de culto, pero todos comparten el mismo sistema de bienestar social e impuesto para mantenerse.

_**Rebelión:**_ Esta empezó en el planeta LaPush por la que querían separarse de la Federación. Estas personas están ganando de poco a poco el control de todo el planeta y existe la preocupación de la rebelión se extienda a otros mundos.

_**Volturi:**_ un humanoide masculino de planeta Volterra, cabecilla de la Federación. Ellos son mucho más grandes que los humanos. Tienen sólo cuatro dedos en las manos y pies, cada uno con una garra afilada. Los Volturi tienen colas que los hombres ven como un símbolo de su virilidad y la fuerza ya que los vencedores de cada pelea a menudo cortan la cola de un oponente perdedor. Las colas vuelven a crecer ya que crece a un ritmo similar al del cabello humano. Ellos tienen dientes y colmillos afilados (no tienen molares ya que son estrictamente carnívoros). Los Volturi ronronean cuando están contentos y viven alrededor de 400 años Volturi.

* * *

Bella extendió la manta sobre la colina bajo un árbol y arregló sus provisiones.

Una nota de suicidio sellada en una bolsa de plástico con una roca dentro para evitar que se volara. _Listo_.

Una pistola cargada. _Listo_.

Un teléfono celular. _Listo_.

Una mochila vacía._ Listo_.

Se sentó en la manta y se recostó contra el tronco de árbol para mirar el atardecer sobre Puget Sound por última vez. Esa belleza siempre reconfortaba su alma. Llevó sus rodillas a la barbilla y las abrazó, temblando un poco por el aire húmedo y frío. El sol poniente pintaba las nubes del horizonte de un rojo ardiente, con bordes color púrpura. Cerrando sus ojos, ella saboreó el sonido de las olas, el llanto de las gaviotas y el olor de la brisa del mar. Fue allí donde había sido muy feliz. Y parece que justo ahí debe terminar.

Una última vez, ella fue a la otra lista en su cabeza, asegurándose que de que no había dejado nada por hacer. Había limpiado su apartamento así que sus padres no tendrían que hacerlo. Ella les había dicho que se mudaría a un lugar mejor después de que el trimestre terminara, lo que se suponía era técnicamente cierto. Con esa excusa, ella había logrado deshacerse de todas sus pertenencias, dándolas a la caridad en vez de "empacarlas para almacenarse", dejando unas pocas cosas que quería que sus padres tuvieran con ellos para "resguardo". Su gato se lo había dado a la Señorita Cope al final del pasillo, y sabía que iba a tener un buen hogar allí.

Todos los servicios habían sido desconectados y los estados de cuenta pagados. La deserción de la universidad había sido el último paso, arreglando el resto de las cuentas. Ella no quería que las cuentas fueran una carga para sus padres después de que se fuera; ella les pondría el dinero suficiente. Incluso hubo un par de cientos de dólares que dejó en su cuenta de banco para pagar la cremación sin servicios especificados en su voluntad. No quería hacer pasar a sus padres a través del dolor y los gastos de un funeral al que nadie asistiría.

Ya era hora. El sol se había deslizado por debajo del horizonte, la última astilla de color naranja desapareció detrás de las olas. Bella tomó la mochila y la pistola. Algo le llamó la atención y miró hacía la línea de árboles. El aire parecía brillar como un espejismo en pleno verano y luego apareció una puerta. La mandíbula de Bella cayó al piso. Y su mente brincó al Show de Truman1 y por un bizarro instante, ella se preguntó si el mundo alrededor de ella había sido un juego todo el tiempo.

Una mujer salió de la puerta, sus ojos barriendo alrededor, hasta que se topó con Bella.

—Oh, bien —, ella dijo. —Lo hicimos a tiempo —. Levantó la mano, sosteniendo algo como un pequeño control remoto, señaló a Bella y el mundo se volvió negro.

Bella luchó por abrir los ojos. Sus párpados se sentían como si hubieran estado pegados y su boca estaba seca como papel. Su cabeza le dolía ligeramente, como si ella hubiera bebido mucho la noche anterior, pero no lo recordaba. Se sentó y miró al rededor con desconcierto total. Esa no era su habitación. Simples paredes blancas, piso marrón cubierto con algo que parecía linóleo, una cama muy estrecha con sábanas blancas.

La pared se abrió, a pesar de que Bella no podía ver la silueta de una puerta. Una mujer entró y de repente Bella recordó haber estado en un parque y ver a esa mujer abrir una puerta en el aire. Sintió el indefenso rechazo que aflige de cerca a quién ve lo imposible, queriendo sobre todo, una explicación que permita poner todo el mundo en su lugar.

—Hola Bella — dijo la mujer con un tono alegre y simpático, pero le pareció ligeramente falso, como una azafata que se forzó a sonreír con tanta frecuencia que ninguna sonrisa parecía sincera. Usaba una túnica larga hasta el piso de color plata, que se abría debajo de la cintura para revelar unas mallas negras. Su cabello era casi del mismo color que el de Bella, un delicioso castaño caoba, sus ojos eran casi del mismo tono. Le resultaba vagamente familiar, pero Bella no podía ubicarla.

—Soy Lauren. No entres en pánico, ¿Ok? Estas a salvo y nadie va a lastimarte.

— ¿Dónde estoy? — Bella preguntó.

Lauren se sentó al final de la cama y Bella movió sus pies abrazando sus rodillas fuertemente. La reacción de Bella no hizo mella en la sonrisa de Lauren.

—Esta es siempre la parte difícil, Bella. He sido enviada para traerte a tu nuevo hogar, en otro planeta.

Bella esperó.

— ¿Cuál es el chiste?

—No es una broma. Eres la combinación genética perfecta para el Emperador de la Federación de los Nueve Planetas, y vas a ser la emperatriz.

Bella la miró fijamente.

—Sí, está bien. Ja, ja ¡Déjenme salir de aquí! ¡Me quiero ir!

La sonrisa de Lauren seguía sin titubear.

—No te puedes ir.

—No me pueden tener contra mi voluntad, eso es secuestro —. Bella dio palmaditas a los lados de su estómago por el celular que usualmente llevaba en el bolsillo, pero ella no tenía ningún bolsillo. No llevaba puesta la ropa que estaba usando en el parque, usaba una versión roja de la túnica de la otra mujer, aunque la de ella estaba cubierta con elaborados bordados y piedras de color rojo y negro que cubrían el escote. Comenzó a inspeccionarse a sí misma, y encontró un grupo de piedras en forma de diadema y un nuevo anillo en su dedo medio de la mano derecha.

— ¿Qué es todo esto? —preguntó ella.

—Algo de tú nueva joyería —, le dijo Lauren.

—Mira, esto no es gracioso —, espetó Bella. —Quiero mi ropa y no quiero estar en tu estúpido programa de bromas o lo que sea que estés haciendo. Quiero salir de aquí. ¡Ahora! —Gritó la última palabra cuando Lauren no se movió para ponerla en libertad.

Lauren tomó una pequeña y delgada tablet de su bolsillo y la presionó. Una imagen apareció en el aire encima de ella, la imagen de una galaxia espiral que giraba lentamente. Bella movió su mano a través de ella y miró alrededor por cualquier posible explicación, pero ella sabía que los episodios de Star Trek por el contrario, la tecnología del proyecto de hologramas simplemente no existía, especialmente para imágenes de aspecto sólido como estas.

—Ésta es la Vía Láctea —, dijo Lauren. Tocó la tablet y la imagen se expandió para mostrar múltiples galaxias en un universo más grande. Lauren tocó un punto en el holograma, e hizo un acercamiento a otra galaxia. —Y esta es la galaxia FORX, miles de años luz lejos de la Tierra.

— ¿Cómo es eso posible? —, Bella preguntó. —Incluso si nosotros viajábamos a la velocidad de la luz, serían billones de años antes de llegar aquí.

—Bueno, resulta que Einstein tenía la razón cuando dijo que, a medida que te acercas a la velocidad de la luz, su masa se hace infinitamente grande. Por lo tanto, para moverse entre grandes distancias, necesitas doblar el espacio así... — Lauren picoteó en la tablet y dobló un universo como una hoja de papel llevando los dos extremos de la galaxia junto con el otro. Se parecía mucho a eso de la Teoría de las Cuerdas de extra dimensiones que Bella había hecho para su clase de astronomía como trabajo final.

— ¿Me he mudado a través del tiempo también? —. El dolor de cabeza de Bella estaba empeorando por momentos. Si realmente esta gente, o lo que sea que "ellos" sean, querían que comprara su historia, ellos deberían de haber hecho los detalles más creíbles.

—Cerca de tres mil años —. Lauren la miró un poco irritada, pero mantenía su sonrisa en su lugar. — Los burlones son siempre peores que los llorones — dijo. —Vas a ver que te estoy diciendo la verdad muy pronto. Mi trabajo es darte una breve introducción para tratar de hacer más fácil la transición. Ellos piensan que es más fácil para una mujer si ellas ven a un humano primero.

—Quiero ver a un alíen después —, Bella la desafió.

Lauren se encogió de hombros. —Bueno, si eso es lo que quieres… —presionó el botón en el teclado y unos instantes después, alguien... no, algo entró a la habitación y Bella trató de ahogar un grito. Era enorme, cerca de tres metros de altura y muy delgado, con largas y delicadas extremidades y llevaba en una mano un largo bastón de madera. Completamente sin cabello, su piel azul era tan lisa como un huevo. Sin nariz u orejas, y el óvalo perfecto de su cabeza. Pequeñas ranuras donde su nariz debería de abrirse y cerrarse con cada respiración. Su boca era un tajo sin labios. Se arrodilló ante ella, mirándola con paciencia, ojos triangulares.

Bella trató de mantener la calma y controlar su respiración para no retroceder, para no temblar. Ella falló miserablemente en las cuatro. Hollywood podía hacer cosas increíbles con el maquillaje, pero simplemente esa criatura no podía ser falsa.

—Esta es Tanya —, dijo Lauren. — Ella es tu guardaespaldas.

¿La criatura era del sexo femenino? Su pecho desnudo era completamente plano, sin pezones. Llevaba un par de pantalones con la piernas tan amplias que parecía una falda y debajo de esta tenía un par de pies descalzos y con membranas. Bella se obligó a estirar su mano.

—G-gusto e-en c-conocerte.

Tanya se inclinó sobre la mano de Bella, con la frente casi tocando la parte posterior de la misma.

—Saludos, Alpha Prima —dijo. Su voz sonaba como si hubiera surgido de un pozo profundo. Bella vio un destello de dientes filosos y puntiagudos. —Tengo el honor de servirle.

—Te puedes ir ahora, Tanya —dijo Lauren. —Nosotros te llamaremos cuando esté lista.

Tanya partió, moviéndose con tanta gracia como un barco a través del agua.

— ¿Ahora me crees? — dijo Lauren, con una pista de sarcasmo revistiendo sus palabras.

Horriblemente, Bella estaba empezando a… ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? Estaba temblando violentamente, su cabeza nadaba como si fuera desmayarse.

—Respira profundo —, le ordenó Lauren. —Vamos Bella, respira.

Bella hizo lo que le ordenó Lauren. Después de unos minutos, ella sintió que su pulso se normalizaba.

— ¿Por qué yo? —Dijo. —Fuera de toda la galaxia, ¿¡Por qué yo, Bella Swan! ¿Por qué el emperador no puede casarse con una mujer de su propio planeta?

—Porque no hay mujeres en Volterra —contestó Lauren, —hace siglos las mujeres de su raza comenzaron a extinguirse. Nadie pudo encontrar una razón para eso. Para sobrevivir, ellos empezaron a buscar en los planetas cercanos a mujeres que fuera los suficientemente cercanas a su carga genética para poder criar con ellas. Con el tiempo, empezaron a incluir más planetas en su búsqueda. La Tierra solo ha estado en su radar por unos cientos de años. En algún momento, un arqueólogo desenterró tus huesos o algo, y tu ADN fue puesto en una computadora. Cuando surgió como una posible unión, fui enviada de nuevo a buscarte.

— ¿Y qué si ya hubiera estado casada?

Lauren negó con la cabeza.

—Tú no hubieras entrado a la base de datos si ya hubieses estado casada o tenido hijos. Los Volturi no tienen el concepto de divorcio. Una vez casada, estás siempre casada, incluso si viven separados.

La mente de Bella fue de mala gana a Mike, pero el pensar en él ya no le dolía como antes. Si él no hubiera roto su compromiso, no hubiera sido secuestrada. Otra forma en la que le había jodido la vida…

—El emperador... no luce como Tanya, ¿verdad? —preguntó Bella.

Lauren de nuevo, negó con la cabeza.

—No, ella es Dynali, ellos no son genéticamente compatibles. Aquí, te enseñaré como luce el emperador —. Dio unos golpecitos en el teclado y la imagen de un hombre parpadeó en el aire.

—Él luce humano —dijo Bella, aliviada. La imagen del hombre rotaba en el aire en frente de ella, tenía cabello color marrón rojizo y piel pálida, más pálida que la suya.

Lauren asintió con la cabeza y golpeó el teclado en forma rápida y la imagen se desvaneció.

—Son muy similares. Sólo una pocas diferencias.

—Esto es demasiado extraño —, Bella susurró. —No puedo… —Su cabeza daba vueltas otra vez.

—Su nombre es Edward —Lauren continuó, era como si Bella se estuviera desmoronando frente a ella.

— ¿Edward? ¿El rey alíen, se llama Edward? —Bella estaba a un centímetro de distancia de la risa histérica, estaba al borde de terminar en un manicomio posiblemente por el resto de su vida. Tal vez, estaba en un manicomio y todo esto era una fantasía bizarra.

—Bueno, claro que su nombre no es Edward, pero tu implante traductor elige lo más parecido en tu idioma.

—Espera, ¿nos saltamos algo?... ¿Chip traductor?

—Él no habla inglés, y tú no hablas Volturi. Ese es un problema cuando tienes múltiples planetas con múltiples culturas en una misma Federación. El chip es una especie de implante coclear que traduce el sonido en impulsos eléctricos que son leídos por tú cerebro. Lo que la persona está diciendo es traducido instantáneamente para que tu cerebro pueda entenderlo. Cuando tú respondes, sus chips hacen lo mismo que el tuyo. Su chip es algo que se les instalan desde que nacen. Puedes llamarlo Edward y él escuchara su nombre real en su cabeza.

Bella levantó sus brazos y tocó sus orejas y alrededor de su cabeza y no notó nada inusual. Lauren interpretó sus gestos de la manera correcta.

—Sí, te practicaron una cirugía de cerebro donde te implantaron el chip y arreglaron algunas cosas. Su tecnología médica es tan avanzada, que pueden hacer cualquier cosa sin dejar ninguna herida.

— ¿Algún otro detalle? —Bella preguntó. Una raza que podía construir una nave espacial que literalmente dobla el espacio tiene que ser increíblemente avanzada, pero la idea de que alguien estuviera jugando en tu cerebro era muy desconcertante. Su cabeza estaba a punto de explotar.

—Tenías… un par de cables cruzados, por así decirlo. Tu cerebro no produce los químicos correctos, porque has luchado contra la depresión toda tú vida.

— ¿Y se puede arreglar así como así? —Bella estaba sorprendida. Pensó en los innumerables fármacos que se le habían administrado, algunos tenían horribles efectos secundarios que la enfermedad que estaban destinados a tratar. Siempre buscando por una medicina mágica, o una combinación de éstos, que la harían ser como todos los demás. Y ahora, ella estaba supuestamente curada, algo en su mente simplemente no estaba preparado para lidiar con eso. No sabía lo era vivir normalmente, y por extraño que parezca, es un concepto aterrador. Sabía que era "la Bella deprimida". Nunca había conocido la "Bella normal", y no sabía cómo era.

—Ellos pueden arreglar muchas cosas —dijo Lauren. —Incluyendo los defectos mínimos en tu código genético. Ya no tendrás la misma edad que un ser humano normal. Vivirás la misma vida que un Volturi, que es alrededor de cuatrocientos años, y no serás susceptible a cosas como el cáncer.

—Por favor… —Bella dijo, su mente estaba por alcanzar el límite, era incapaz de procesar la información que se le estaba dando. —Solo déjame ir, ¿puedes hacer eso?

—No puedes volver, es imposible. ¿Sabes de todas esas películas de viajes en el tiempo, en donde los personajes tienen que evitar encontrarse con ellos mismos? Bueno, es un poco más complicado que eso. Tendrías que llegar exactamente en el momento en el que te fuiste, porque no puedes existir en dos corrientes de tiempo. No tenemos la habilidad de ser tan precisos, nuestros saltos usualmente nos llevan a Tierra dentro de dos o tres días de la fecha prevista. Ese fue mi segundo intento. La primera vez, llegué justo después de tú funeral.

—Funeral… —Bella repitió suavemente.

Sus padres debieron de ignorar sus deseos, lo que tenía sentido, ya que Lauren había mencionado de su ADN había sido recuperado de sus huesos.

— ¿Qué piensan mis padres que me pasó?

—Ellos deben pensar que tu cuerpo debió de haber caído al océano, y se perdió. Nunca será recuperado. Eso es lo que los artículos de los periódicos dicen, de todas formas.

—Pero no tiene sentido —Bella lloró. —Si estoy aquí, no hay cuerpo que los arqueólogos puedan encontrar.

—No tiene que ser a partir de huesos —, Lauren dijo. —Puede ser de cualquier cosa con tú ADN o que está vinculada contigo. Encontramos a una mujer, porque su madre había guardado su primer diente de leche y terminó en un museo.

— ¿Qué pasa si me niego a casarme con el emperador? —Bella preguntó. —No puedo hacerlo, ¿cierto?

Lauren se encogió de hombros.

—Eso depende de ti, pero la mayoría de las mujeres son incapaces de negarse al final. Los machos Volturi suelen ser muy encantadores y persuasivos. Tan pronto como te conozca, él estará pensando que está enamorado de ti y él va a hacer todo lo que pueda para ganarte. Pero si te niegas a él, regresaras a la base de datos, para ver si puedes unirte con alguien más.

— ¿Estás con alguien? —Los ojos de Lauren se iluminaron y su cara se tensó. —Mi compañero murió, así que volví a la piscina. Pero probablemente estaré ahí por un largo tiempo antes de que pueda emparejarme con alguien más.

— ¿Por qué?

Vio como la mandíbula de Lauren se apretaba.

—No soy una probabilidad alta. Tú, por el otro lado, lo serías. Pero no nos engañemos, incluso si te negaras a ser emparejada con cualquiera de ellos, permanecerás en Volterra por el resto de tú vida. Eso no va a cambiar, es imposible. Por favor, si no crees nada de lo que te estoy diciendo, cree esto. No quiero darte falsas esperanzas. No puedes volver a tu corriente de tiempo y la Tierra ahora no es un lugar que quieras visitar.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaremos en llegar al planeta del emperador?

—Bueno, esa es la cosa. Estamos aquí.

Era tiempo de prevenir otro ataque de hiperventilación. Lauren… estaba realmente irritada con ella, su sonrisa se extendía más y más. Ella empujó a Bella a sus pies y abrió la puerta. Bella no quería pasar por esa puerta, aquí por lo menos lucía seguro. Allá afuera, ella no tenía idea de lo que podría ver. Lauren la empujó: —Vamos Bella, estoy cansada y quiero irme a casa.

— ¿Dónde están mis zapatos? —preguntó Bella. El piso estaba suave y caliente como la carne, pero ella no iba caminar descalza.

—No necesitas zapatos —, fue todo lo que Lauren dijo.

Bella titubeó en el marco de la puerta, se rehusaba a caminar hacia lo desconocido. Lauren rodó los ojos.

—Estás a salvo, te lo aseguro. Las mujeres son casi sagradas en su cultura.

Bella fue lanzada hacía lo que parecía ser un pasillo con paredes de piedra y un techo tan alto que desaparecía en las sombras. Bella no podía decir de dónde venía la luz que la iluminaba. Tanya, la mujer azul, se levantó de donde había estado arrodillada en la puerta, un paso adelante de Bella. Su guardaespaldas.

—No temas, pequeña reina —, dijo ella. —Te protegeré.

Lauren las llevó a una puerta, una que tenía un contorno que Bella podía ver, un alivio después de estar en un cuarto donde no estaba segura donde estaban las salidas. Era desconcertante que una pared que parecía ser sólida se abriera de repente sin tener idea de cómo lo había hecho. La puerta era redonda, como una puerta de Hobbit, pero muy alta. Si, las puertas, los pasillos y la altura de su guardaespaldas, eran señal de que eran personas extremadamente altas.

—Una última cosa —, Lauren dijo, deteniéndose con su mano en la perilla. —Cuando sonrías, asegúrate de que tus dientes estén cubiertos. Enseñar los dientes está considerado como una amenaza.

Bella nunca había sentido menos ganas de sonreír en su vida, pero tomó sus palabras como advertencia. Lauren giró la perilla y la puerta se abrió.

La habitación era pequeña, con la misma piedra que tenían el pasillo, y la misma fuente de luz escondida. Los muebles eran escasos y se parecía a una sala de espera. Un grupo pequeño de hombres estaban sentados en cojines en el piso. Todos se quedaron. Lauren dio a Bella un fuerte empujón y ella se tropezó en la puerta. Lauren no la siguió, cerró la puerta detrás de Bella, dejándola sin decir una sola palabra.

Bella reconoció al que se suponía sería su nuevo esposo, situado a la izquierda entre otros dos hombres. El Emperador caminó lentamente hacía Bella como si tratará de evitar asustarla, y se detuvo justo enfrente de ella. Bella tenía que estirar su cuello para mirarlo. Ella medía un metro con sesenta y dos centímetros, la estatura promedio de una mujer, pero al lado de ese hombre ella se sentía pequeña. La parte superior de su cabeza apenas alcanzaba el centro de su pecho.

Él le sonrió a ella, los otros dos hombres imitaron sus movimientos: —Saludos —, él dijo suavemente. De cerca pudo ver las diferencias entre su especie y la de él. Su nariz era plana, un poco más amplia y sus ojos de color ámbar con nada blanco alrededor. Cuando habló, ella vio destellar sus colmillos.

Ella de estremeció, tratando de recordar cómo hablar.

— H-Hol-Hola —, ella balbuceó.

Él la estudiaba con gran interés, especialmente su largo cabello café. Él estiró la mano para tocarla y ella retrocedió a la vista de su mano, solo tenía cuatro dedos, como los personajes de los Simpsons, y cada dedo tenía una garra de aspecto malvado.

—Edward, detente. La estás asustando —. Una mujer se abrió pasó entre el grupo y se paró entre Bella y el Emperador. Ella era pequeña, de pelo oscuro que se disparaba por todos lados alrededor de su pequeña cabeza.

—Atrás —, le dijo al Emperador. El gruñó bajito, en realidad gruñó, pero la mujer se mantuvo firme. Ella sonrió a Bella, cuidadosamente de mantener sus dientes cubiertos por sus labios y le extendió su mano. —Soy Alice —, le dijo. Bella tomó su mano con la suya, agradecida de ver cinco dedos. — ¡Sé que nos convertiremos en grandes amigas!

Ella señaló al hombre a la izquierda, el único con cabello amarillo. No rubio, como un humano, sino amarillo como un crayón, con los mismos ojos de color ámbar. Él estaba terriblemente marcado en la cara, brazos, y pecho, las marcas eran visibles a través de los chalecos que los hombres usaban. Bella inmediatamente sintió una afinidad hacía él como si ella hiciera lo mismo con todas las criaturas heridas.

—Él es Jasper, mi compañero —, anunció Alice. —El otro es Emmett, el hermano menor de Edward.

Edward avanzó un poco más cerca y Bella vio un destello por el rabillo de su ojo. Ella miró fijamente, y sintió un puño pegarle en el estómago. Él tenía una cola que bailaba sinuosamente detrás de su cabeza, la punta de esta tenía el mismo color del cabello de su cabeza.

El hombre que la había secuestrado de su planeta para hacerla su pareja, tenía una cola. Tener una cola no era una "pequeña diferencia."

Bella trató de respirar, pero se sentía como si el oxígeno hubiese sido succionado de la habitación. Escuchó a Alice gritar, mientras su visión se redujo a puntitos y luego se apagó como si fuera una vela.

Edward, Emperador de los Nueve Planetas Federados, atrapó a su pequeña esposa mientras ella se desmayaba. Le habían advertido que esto podría pasar, pero él aún estaba un poco dolido y profundamente preocupado. Ella tenía miedo de él y rechazaba sus características tan diferentes a la suyas.

Él cargó su pequeño cuerpo a través de la sala de estar, dejándola en una de las almohadas. Alice estaba casi frenética, acariciando las pálidas mejillas de Bella.

—Alice, déjala ser. Ella va a salir cuando esté lista —. Jasper la tomó por los hombros y la alejó gentilmente. Alice se veía casi tan preocupada como él se sentía; que había aprendido a leer humanos, las expresiones de su cara.

El desmayo de Bella le dio tiempo de estudiarla sin que se pusiera nerviosa. Una de sus manos se encontraba cerca de su cara y él la estudió curioso. ¡Inútiles pequeñas garras! Él alcanzó y cuidadosamente empujó su labio para ver sus dientes, y los encontró tan planos y aburridos como los que Alice tenía. Era bueno que Bella tuviera a Tanya para protegerla, porque ella estaba prácticamente indefensa.

Respiró de nuevo, inhalando su aroma exquisito y su corazón martilleaba en respuesta. No había duda de que ella era la indicada para él. Tomaría tiempo, pero ella se acostumbraría a él y a sus diferencias, y ella lo amaría como él lo hacía.

Las emociones lo tomaron por sorpresa con su intensidad. Ternura, lujuria, protección; emociones que él nunca antes había sentido. Era como si el mundo no tuviera color y después sus ojos fueron asediados repentinamente por el mismo. Él quería levantarla de un solo golpe y girar en círculos alegres. Él quería gruñir a Jasper y Emmett, su amigo más cercano y su hermano, y ordenarles que se alejaran de su pequeña novia, para abrazarla, protegerla y tenerla toda para él solo.

Él la había encontrado, por fin. Había esperado tanto, celoso de las otras parejas y su felicidad, deseando tener a alguien para su propio amor… Ya ahora ella estaba allí, y ella era más de lo que jamás podría haber soñado.

Ella comenzó a estirarse y se echó hacia atrás a toda prisa, porque no quería asustarla por estar tan cerca cuando abriera los ojos. Él miró a Emmett, y esta vez lo hizo gruñir. Emmett la estaba mirando con la misma expresión atónita que debería estar usando. Su primer pensamiento fue: "¡oh, no!" y el segundo fue: "¡MÍA!"

Bella abrió los ojos e inmediatamente quiso cerrarlos de nuevo. No había sido un mal sueño o una alucinación. Sus ojos le deben a Alice un poco de normalidad.

— ¿Estás bien Bella? —ella preguntó.

Bella soltó una risa sarcástica y Edward brincó, sorprendido por el sonido extraño que hizo su novia.

—Está bien —, Alice le tranquilizó. —Es el sonido divertido, ¿recuerdas? —. Él asintió, una pista de confusión en sus ojos porque no podía determinar lo que Bella pensaba que era gracioso.

Bella se levantó, con la mano en la frente: —Yo no me siento muy bien —, murmuró.

— ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comiste? —Alice preguntó.

Bella no podía recordar. ¿Hace un par de días, tal vez? La comida había perdido su interés.

—Ven —, dijo Alice sosteniendo su mano y ayudando a Bella a ponerse de pie. —Necesitas comer algo y tu gente espera para verte.

Bella apretó la mano de Alice como si de eso dependiera su vida.

— ¿Qué debo hacer? No sé cómo debo actuar como reina.

—Solo se tú misma —, le dijo Alice firmemente.

Eso no ayudaba mucho. Solo "ser ella misma"… Había tenido una infancia miserable, condenada al ostracismo2 y a las burlas de sus compañeros; y en la universidad, su timidez la había llevado a ser distante.

Ella dejó que Alice la llevara de vuelta al pasillo de piedra, Tanya y el hombre se quedaban atrás. Ella abrió una puerta y Bella se quedó inmóvil. Su corazón saltaba en su garganta. Allí había cientos de... los seres de la habitación, sentado en los cojines alrededor de mesas bajas, y todos se voltearon a la vez a mirarla. Bella quería retirarse, pero Edward y los otros dos hombres estaban detrás de ella, bloqueando su ruta de escape. La habitación se había quedado en silencio.

Sin previo aviso, Edward recogió a Bella y la mantuvo en el aire.

— Alpha Prima Bella —, anunció. Los ojos de Bella se abrieron y ella se aferró a las manos que sostenían su caja torácica. La habitación estalló en ruido, los puños golpeaban sobre la mesa y gritaban su nombre.

Cuando él la dejó en el piso de nuevo, Bella se acercó a Alice.

— ¿Qué es un Alpha Prima? —preguntó.

Alice hizo un gesto a una mesa vacía y ellos tomaron asiento en los cojines alrededor. Parecía que el Emperador comía con sus plebeyos. Alice movió a Bella a un lado donde pudieran conversar en susurros.

—Alpha Prima, es tu rango —, le dijo Alice. —Si te comprometes a casarte con Edward, entonces serás emperatriz. Hay Alphas, Betas y drones. Alphas, son los más fuertes, los dominantes.

—No soy fuerte ni dominante —, dijo Bella confundida.

Alice sonrió. —Vas a serlo... lo sé.

Bella no tenía idea de cómo responder a una afirmación como esa y ella se salvó de responder, porque un hombre trajo un tazón de agua en un corto plazo.

—Alpha Prima, ¿puedo lavar sus manos? — preguntó. Él era Volturi, pero era mucho más pequeño que los demás, acercándose al tamaño de un varón humano de gran tamaño.

—Sí, claro —. Bella alzó las manos frente de ella y el las hundió dentro del tazón, teniendo cuidado de no tocarla con sus garras. Podrían ser pequeñas, pero Bella imaginó que probablemente podrían hacer algo de daño.

El agua tenía un ligero olor, similar a la madera del sándalo. El frotó cada dedo y usó un cepillo pequeño para cepillar sus uñas, antes de atender las palmas de sus manos, y cuando estuvo satisfecho, le dio unas palmaditas y las secó con una toalla de tela muy suave.

—Gracias —, Bella dijo automáticamente y la sala quedó en silencio. Bella se sonrojó, de seguro había dado un terrible paso en falso.

Alice murmuró en su oído.

—Ellos solo están sorprendidos, eso es todo. La mayoría de las personas, no se molestan en dar las gracias a los drones.

Bella no podía imaginar no dar las gracias a alguien que hiciera algo por ella, no importaba cual fuera su rango, sino que la hacía sentirse incómoda. El hombre hizo una profunda reverencia.

A él le fue traída una charola, y se sentó enfrente de ella con otro tazón. Cuando se dio la vuelta, Bella vio que su cola era pequeña, ni siquiera llegaba a la parte posterior de sus rodillas.

Ella se refirió a la cola más corta de Alice.

—Los Alphas usualmente tienen colas más largas. Es un punto de orgullo con ellos. Si ellos pierden una pelea, el ganador a veces corta un trozo de su cola como premio, por lo que cuanto mayor sea la cola, más tiempo se han ido sin perder. Como complemento, la cola de un hombre es símbolo de su virilidad.

Ella miró como los drones circulaban a través de la habitación, entregando charolas a personas que apenas los notaban, asumiendo al instante una actitud sumisa a quien fuera que les hablara.

— ¿Los drones son esclavos, o algo así?

Alice asintió y Bella se quedó horrorizada.

— ¡Pero que está mal! ¡No puedo tener esclavos esperando por mí!

—Bueno, no hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto esta noche —, dijo Alice dijo con sensibilidad suficiente, después hizo un gesto al plato de Bella. —Come.

—Pero al resto de la mesa no les han servido.

—Y no lo harán hasta que empieces a comer. Todos te están esperando.

Bella se ruborizó de nuevo y miró el plato enfrente de ella. No había ningún tipo de utensilio. Ella miró a Alice quien hizo el movimiento de pellizco con los dedos. La comida tenía forma de cuadros pequeños, como pequeñas empanaditas. Bella tomó una y la puso en su boca, lo mordió y sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa. Estaban deliciosos, lo que sea que fuera. Era como carne, ligera y sabrosa, con una textura como de pollo y algún tipo de vegetal, con una salsa cremosa. Ella no podía decir que nunca había probado un sabor como ese, pero era bueno.

Más drones llegaron con tazones de agua y platos que fueron colocadas enfrente de ellos, después de que sus manos y garras habían sido limpiadas de manera satisfactoria. Una bandeja, con lo que Bella supuso eran condimentos, se colocó en el centro de la mesa. Jasper puso una cucharada de pasta azul a lado de su plato. En los platos de los hombres, solo había trozos de carne cocida, picada en pequeños cuadros, que ellos delicadamente picaban con la punta de sus garras, Jasper ocasionalmente mojaba su carne en la pasta azul.

—Estrictamente carnívoros —, susurró Alice. —Los vegetales, actualmente podrían enfermarlos si intentaran comerlos. No los pueden digerir.

Los ojos de Edward quedaron puestos en Bella, al igual que los ojos de Emmett. Era tan difícil comer bajo su escrutinio. Ella trataba de usar las puntas de las uñas como ellos lo hacían. Iba a tener que detenerlos cortantemente, y dejar que ellos se distanciaran sin que ella pareciera tosca.

— ¿Tu comida es satisfactoria, Bella? —preguntó Edward y Bella saltó un poco.

— ¡Oh, sí! Está bien, muy sabroso, gracias —dijo Bella.

Ella miró el rededor, a sus compañeros de mesa. Parecía que la vida inteligente en el universo había tomado un patrón similar en todas partes. Todas las criaturas eran más o menos humanoides, con cuatro miembros, dos ojos, una cabeza, pero parecía haber un sinfín de variaciones en el tamaño y en el color de esas características. Hubo una criatura bebiendo líquido de un tazón, con lo que Bella primero pensó que era un popote, y después se dio cuenta de que era su lengua.

Cuando la cena terminó, sus manos fueron re-lavadas y los trastes limpios por los drones. Bella hizo el punto de dar las gracias al drone que la sirvió, y la mirada encantada de él, fue la recompensa.

Edward se levantó y la sala quedó en silencio.

—Tengo la intención de cortejar a Bella —, dijo mirando alrededor expectante y se mostró satisfecho por la falta de respuesta.

—Yo reto —, dijo Emmett. Él se puso de pie.

Edward lo miró molesto. Hubo unos cuantos gritos alrededor de la habitación, y Alice detrás de ella, cerró los ojos con una pequeña mueca.

—Tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasar… —susurró.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué está pasando? —Bella susurró frenéticamente.

—Ellos van a pelear, para ver quién tiene derecho a cortejarte primero.

—Por, "cortejar", ¿quieres decir "salir conmigo"?

Alice asintió. —Supongo que él y Edward comparten suficiente ADN para que puedas emparejarte con Emmett también.

—Yo elijo los bastones —, declaró Emmett.

Alice soltó la respiración que había estado conteniendo.

—Pelear con palos en vez de mano a mano, con garras y dientes, significa que es menos probable que cualquiera salga seriamente lesionado.

—Alice, ellos solo van a pelear hasta que uno de ellos sea noqueado o algo así, ¿cierto? ¿No es hasta la muerte o algo? —La ansiedad de Bella subía. No había estado aquí por más de un par de horas, y ya estaba rompiendo una familia.

Alice vaciló. —Ellos pelearan hasta que uno de los dos se rinda. El ganador puede decidir qué pasará después.

Las mesas en el extremo opuesto de la sala fueron movidas para convertirse en la sala de los combatientes, y los dos hombres, se les dieron dos largas varas de madera.

Ellos se inclinaron uno al otro y asumieron una postura de lucha. Emmett hizo el primer movimiento e hizo su bastón bajar, agitándolo en el aire hacia la cabeza de Edward. Edward se salió del camino, pegándole a Emmett en el costado con su bastón, después menándolo y rápidamente bajarlo en los hombros de Emmett. Él se tropezó pero no cayó, girando alrededor para hacer frente a su hermano, e inmediatamente teniendo que saltar hacía un costado, para evitar el golpe del bastón de Edward, en dirección a su estómago. Parecía que Emmett tenía más fuerza, pero Edward era más rápido y más ágil. Edward se mantuvo en equilibrio, sin darle la oportunidad que recuperar su equilibrio. Emmett desesperadamente movió su bastón a la cabeza de Edward y él se agachó, girando para golpear a Emmett detrás se las rodillas, enviándolo al suelo estrepitosamente. Edward puso su bastón en la garganta de Emmett. Hubo una pausa larga mientras Emmett consideraba sus opciones.

—Me rindo —, dijo Emmett.

Edward sostuvo su bastón en alto antes de inclinarse con su hermano. Bella pensó que él estaba inclinado para ayudarlo a levantarse pero Edward sacó sus garras y la deslizó por la cola de Emmett, rompiéndola de un solo golpe. Él llevó la aún temblorosa cosa en el aire por la habitación y se detuvo enfrente de Bella. Él se arrodillo y se lo tendió a ella con la cabeza gacha.

—Tómalo, ¡tómalo! —La urgió Alice. —Bella, tienes que tomarlo.

Bella deseó no haber comido las empanaditas alíen. Su estómago se revolvía. Ella le tendió una mano y la cerró alrededor de la cola cortada. Era sorprendentemente pesada, espesa y viscosa.

La habitación aplaudió.

Bella vio a Emmett ser atendido por lo que se supone era un doctor, poniendo una caja en el muñón de Emmett.

Ella miró la cola en su mano. Ella siempre había pensado que no era posible desmayarse sentada.

Ella estaba equivocada.

* * *

_**¿Les gusto? A mi me encanto! por eso pedimos permiso para traducirlo,es un fic diferente! la autora creo su propio mundo,su propio Edward y ustedes serán parte de el!**_

**_Fanfiction addiction (Twilight )_**

1 _**The Truman Show**_, conocida como _El show de Truman (una vida en directo)_ en España y _La historia de una vida_ en Hispanoamérica, es una película estadounidense dirigida por Peter Weir y protagonizada por Jim Carrey y Ed Harris. Estrenada en 1998, la película obtuvo tres nominaciones a los Oscar, al mejor director, al mejor actor de reparto (Ed Harris), y al mejor guion original.

2 Aislamiento al que se somete a una persona, generalmente por no resultar grata.


	2. Regalos

**_Historia escrita por:Lissa Bryan_**

_**Traducido por:Miranda Pattinson (FFAD)**_

_**Beta:Verito Pereyra (FFAD)**_

_**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**_

* * *

Bella estaba harta de despertar en lugares extraños.

Ella estaba acostada en alguna especie de hoyo grande y circular en forma de tazón, que estaba lleno de almohadas en una amplia gama de tamaños, colores y telas. Ella se volteó sobre su estómago y se asomó por el borde. Edward se sentó en el suelo, su espalda contra la pared, al otro lado de la habitación, y él la estaba mirando. Bella se agachó rápidamente.

―Bella, no te haré daño. Tú no tienes que temerme.

Su voz sonaba tan triste que ella asomó su cabeza otra vez.

―Tú estás perfectamente a salvo. Mira, Tanya está aquí ―. Bella siguió la dirección de su mirada y vio a Tanya, quien se arrodilló silenciosamente en el rincón, su bastón de madera colocado en la parte superior de sus muslos. Ella podría haber sido confundida con una estatua de tan inmóvil que estaba.

Bella miró alrededor del resto de la habitación. Las paredes eran de piedra, pulidas y talladas con símbolos indescifrables alrededor de la parte superior, y había varias puertas redondas que llevaban a lugares desconocidos. No había mucho respecto a muebles, algunos objetos como de troncos y, extrañamente, un sillón de descanso reclinable, que todavía tenía la etiqueta. Una mesa baja, como los que había visto en la cena estaba en la esquina rodeada con cojines. La habitación tenía la misma fuente oculta de iluminación como las otras que había visto. Sin ventanas. Ella se dio cuenta de que no había visto ninguna desde que llegó.

―Tengo un regalo para ti ―, dijo Edward, su tono de voz suave y persuasivo.

_Oh, Dios mío, por favor, no dejes que sea otra cola cortada._

― ¿Emmett está bien? ―preguntó ella.

―Sí, él está bien ―. Edward miró desconcertado. ―Lamento que yo te haya sorprendido tan malamente después de la cena. Para mi pueblo, la cola de un oponente vencido es un regalo honorable.

Ella se había desmayado como una heroína victoriana en una novela gótica frente a todas esas personas. ¡Qué gran manera de presentarse! Puede ser que también hagan un trasero de sí misma dentro del primer par de horas, de esa manera sabrían de buenas a primeras por lo que estaban luchando. Ella se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

―Bella, mírame ―, dijo Edward. Ella así lo hizo, pero era difícil encontrase con sus ojos. ―Nadie piensa mal de ti.

Ella no le creyó en lo absoluto, pero fue bondadoso de parte de él intentarlo. Ella le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

― ¿Te gustaría ver tu regalo?

―Sí, por favor ―, dijo amablemente.

―Alice dijo que te gusta leer.

―Lo hago ―, respondió Bella. Se preguntó cómo había sabido Alice eso, y qué tipo de ficción iba a encontrar en este mundo.

Él le tendió una tablet plana de color negro. Bella dejó escapar un pequeño grito de alegría, reconociéndolo como un e-Reader.

―Hay muchos libros en esta computadora. Le pedí a Lauren que la llenara para ti con libros de tu época.

Bella luchó con el borde para salir del hoyo, pero tropezó con una almohada. Asombrosamente, él estuvo allí a tiempo para atraparla antes de que ella pudiera golpear el suelo. Él la puso sobre sus pies y le extendió el e-Reader. Después de que ella lo tomó, él retrocedió, retomando su lugar en el suelo.

Bella respiró hondo y fue a sentarse junto a él. Él parecía encantado con su iniciativa, su cola golpeaba en el suelo, donde yacía junto a él. Ella estaba mejorando al leer su lenguaje corporal.

―Gracias por esto ―, Bella se volvió al e-Reader. ―Fue un regalo muy considerado ―. ¡Y Dios Todopoderoso, que lo era! El dispositivo almacenaba decenas de miles de libros, que iban desde los clásicos que ella amaba hasta series completas de sus autores contemporáneos favoritos, libros que no habían sido publicadas todavía (en su época, de todos modos. Ella suponía que ahora eran considerados "literatura antigua"). Ella podría haber pasado horas navegando a través del dispositivo, pero sabía que eso sería una grosería. Se obligó a sí misma a apagarlo y colocarlo a un lado.

―Me alegro que te guste ―, dijo Edward. ―Alice dijo que debías tener la silla acolchada para estar con eso.

―Alice está en lo correcto. Son lugares cómodos para leer.

La apreciación de ella pareció animarlo. Sus ojos brillaban con emoción.

―Tengo muchos regalos para ti. Empecé a comprar regalos para mi futura esposa cuando era joven. Siempre he tratado de imaginar cómo serías, y me parece que la realidad supera por mucho mis sueños.

―Edward, por favor no me pongas en un pedestal ―, advirtió ella.

Él se veía muy confundido.

― ¿Por qué crees que me gustaría hacerte estar de pie en una viga de soporte?

Bueno, por lo visto, tenía que ser cuidadosa con el lenguaje y tipo de habla, porque ellos obviamente no lo traducen bien.

―Permíteme intentarlo de nuevo. Quiero decir, que no pienses demasiado alto sobre mí. Yo no sé cómo ser una Emperatriz. Tengo tanto miedo de que vaya a hacer algo mal, de que vaya a ofender a alguien… porque yo no sé las reglas de tu cultura.

―Tú no entiendes. El hecho de que te _preocupa_ es lo que te hará una buena Emperatriz.

Ella estaba bastante segura de que era mucho más que eso, pero apreciaba sus esfuerzos por hacerla sentirse mejor.

― ¿Cómo fue la última Emperatriz?

La mandíbula de Edward se tensó. ― A ella, _no _le importaba.

Bella se mordió el labio. Al parecer ella había dado con un tema delicado.

― ¿Fue la Emperatriz tu madre?

―Lo fue ―. Su voz era baja y ronca.

Bella decidió no entrometerse más. Ella puso su mano sobre la de él como un gesto de consuelo y la sorpresa en sus muy abiertos ojos la hizo alejarla rápidamente.

― ¿Hice algo mal?

―No ―, él dijo rápidamente. ―Simplemente me sorprendió. No pensé que me tocarías por voluntad propia. Soy consciente de que mi apariencia, es... _diferente_ para ti.

El rostro de Bella flameaba. ¿Había sido ella tan obvia? ¿Había ella herido sus sentimientos?

Él inclinó su cabeza y la miró con curiosidad.

― ¿Por qué tu rostro hace eso? Alice no tiene esa habilidad.

―Es... mmm... no es una habilidad. Es una respuesta involuntaria cuando me siento avergonzada ―. Hablar de eso, la puso aún más roja.

Él se inclinó hacia ella y la olió.

―Me gusta. Hueles bien.

¿Fue la última declaración a propósito de nada o estaban las dos relacionadas? Ella no estaba segura de querer saber.

―Tú no tienes razón alguna para estar avergonzada ―, dijo él. ―Lo estás haciendo bastante bien, aunque debo parecer tan extraño para ti.

Bella comenzó a decir que Tanya era la criatura más extraña que ella había encontrado aún y entonces recordó que la mujer estaba sentada en la habitación. Tan silenciosa e inmóvil como estaba, era fácil olvidar que ella estaba allí.

―Espero no parecer mal educada ―, dijo Bella.

―Tú tienes un corazón muy bondadoso, ¿no es así? Tú eres el primer terrícola secuestrado que he conocido que se preocupa más por los sentimientos de aquellos que la capturaron, que de los de sí misma.

Bella no sabía cómo responder a eso. Poniéndolo de esa manera lo hace sonar un poco como Síndrome de Estocolmo, pero si Lauren había dicho la verdad, ella fue atrapada aquí permanentemente y no sería buena idea empezar con el pie equivocado por ofender a la gente.

Edward rozó su mano con el dorso de sus dedos. Bella puso su mano de nuevo sobre la de él. Su carne era tan fría y suave. Ellos se quedaron en silencio por un momento, mirando fijamente a sus manos.

Bella hizo la pregunta que había sido suspendida en el fondo de su mente.

― ¿Por qué no hay ninguna ventana? No he visto nada del mundo exterior.

―Nuestro mundo es frío ―, él explicó. ―Nosotros estamos hechos para soportar el frío, pero a los de otros mundos no les va tan bien. Es por eso que nosotros construimos esta ciudad subterránea, de modo que nuestras mujeres y jóvenes estén más cómodos.

Ella se imaginó el mundo de hielo de _Hoth_ de _Star Wars_.

― ¿Qué tan frío es?

―La temperatura promedio es de unos 117 grados.

¿Eso fue también un error de traducción, o su chip no hace los cálculos de conversión? Él vio la expresión confusa que ella llevaba y ambos pensaban en cómo llegar a un marco común de referencia.

Fue Bella quien habló primero.

― ¿Siempre es lo suficientemente frío como para que el agua se congele?

―No, es verano ahora, nuestras estaciones funcionan como las suyas ―. Él se puso de pie y fue a un tronco para recuperar una tablet electrónica y tocó un par de botones. Imágenes aparecieron, vegetación, animales y algunos que incluso parecían ser una combinación de los dos. Su mundo no parecía del todo muy diferente a la Tierra. Bella aprendió que la mayor parte de su precipitación cae como nieve, durante todo el año. Pero en el verano, la nieve se derrite cuando sale el sol. Su planeta tenía sólo una gama más amplia de vida silvestre como la del suyo, pero debido a la atmósfera rica en oxígeno, la mayoría de ellos eran mucho más grandes que los que se encuentran en la Tierra. Su gravedad era también fuerte, lo cual podría explicar por qué se había sentido tan cansada desde que llegó aquí. Edward le aseguró que se acostumbraría a ello.

― ¿Vive alguien en la superficie?

―Oh, sí, por supuesto. Los que no tienen compañeros a veces lo prefieren. Puede ser difícil ver la felicidad de los demás, anhelando lo que ellos tienen ―. Él miró a su alrededor. ―Yo comencé a construir esta madriguera cuando ellos comenzaron mi búsqueda de pareja. Yo no le proporcioné más allá de las necesidades y la silla acolchada que Alice dijo que tú querrías. Pensé que a mi novia le gustaría decorarla. ¿Quieres ver el resto de ella?

Bella asintió con la cabeza. Él estuvo de pie en un instante, extendiéndole una mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Después que ella se levantó, él no liberó su mano y Bella no trató de alejarla. Caminaron, mano a mano hacia la puerta en la pared izquierda. Él hizo girar la perilla y las luces se encendieron en la habitación, aparentemente sin Edward tener que golpear un interruptor o controlarlas de alguna manera. Era un pequeño cuarto de baño, un inodoro y un lavabo, pero sin ducha o bañera.

―Yo puse esto para ti ―, él dijo. ― Alice hizo a Jasper instalar una en sus cuartos y ella dijo que te gustaría tener una de tu propiedad.

Bella le dio las gracias, pero se preguntó cómo se suponía que ella iba a bañarse.

Él se adelantó y tiró de la cadena, mirando el remolino de agua en el recipiente como si estuviera fascinado por esa cosa.

―Humanos ―, dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza con diversión. ―Las únicas criaturas en la galaxia Forx que quieren eliminar en el agua.

La curiosidad de Bella se despertó y ella quería preguntar qué hacían los Volturi, pero decidió que probablemente esa pregunta era mejor dejarla sin respuesta.

Él la condujo hasta la siguiente puerta que resultó ser un vestidor, lleno de ropa perfectamente doblada y apilada en los estantes.

―Este lado es tuyo ―, dijo él. ―Alice las compró para ti. Si no te gustan…

Bella sacudió la cabeza en asombro. ¿Cómo Alice sabía de estas cosas?

―Estoy segura de que las elecciones de Alice van a estar bien. ¡Wow! ¡Nunca he tenido tanta ropa en mi vida!

―Eso es bueno para la economía ―, explicó Edward. ―Lo que sea que la Reina vista, se pone de moda, y los fabricantes de prendas de vestir consiguen más clientes.

Él abrió un cajón y Bella jadeó. Estaba lleno de joyas de todos los colores del arco iris: collares, pulseras, diademas, todas ellas parpadeaban a la luz.

―Estas son las joyas de la Emperatriz. Tus joyas personales serán guardadas en el cajón de abajo ―. Bella nunca había tenido alguna prenda de joyería más allá de una pulsera de plata y el pequeño anillo de compromiso que Mike le había dado. Ahora tenía un cajón lleno de gemas que hacían al _Hope Diamond, _parecer un premio de máquina de chicles.

Y eso era todo lo que había en los cuartos de Edward. Aparentemente, el Emperador de los Nueve Planetas Federados, tenía un palacio del tamaño de un pequeño apartamento.

― ¿Te gusta? ―preguntó, sonando tímido y esperanzado.

―Es hermoso ―, dijo Bella, sonriendo, recordando justo a tiempo mantener sus dientes cubiertos. Él parecía encantado con su respuesta, agitando su cola en el aire, sus ojos brillantes.

Ellos volvieron a sentarse en el suelo. Bella señaló a los tallados que se desarrollaban alrededor de la pared superior, todavía insegura si se eran solo decorativos, o si se trataban de una forma de escritura.

― ¿Qué está tallado en la pared?

―Un poema de amor, uno de mis favoritos ―. La punta de su cola se retorció debajo de su pierna y Bella se preguntó si esa era su forma de ruborizarse.

― ¿Puedes leerlo para mí? ―preguntó ella.

…

"_¡Oh! Cuando mi dama venga, y yo con amor la contemple,_

_La llevaré en mi latiente corazón, y en mis brazos la envolveré;_

_Mi corazón está lleno con alegría divina_

_Porque yo soy de ella y ella es mía._

_¡Oh! Cuando sus tiernos abrazos dan a mi amor integridad,_

_El perfume de su esencia me llena con su dulzura;_

_Y cuando sus labios se presionan a los míos,_

_Estoy embriagado, y no es necesario el vino."_

…

―Si no te gusta, lo podemos cubrir ―, él ofreció rápidamente, malinterpretando su silencio por desaprobación.

―Creo que es hermoso ―, dijo Bella, su voz un poco inestable. Ella sabía lo que era esperar mucho tiempo por el amor.

―He estado esperando toda mi vida por ti ―, dijo él en voz baja. ―Me gustaría preguntarte... ¿Me permites cortejarte, Bella?

Ella sonrosada. Ella descubrió que realmente le gustaba este hombre, incluso en tan corto tiempo de conocerlo, y uno con orígenes traumáticos además. Pero él era tan dulce y serio. Incluso el cortar la cola de su hermano había sido algo que había hecho en un esfuerzo para agradarle a ella. Se necesitaría algún tiempo para conocerse uno al otro y aprender las costumbres del otro.

―Sí, Edward.

Sus ojos brillaban, su cola bailaba en el aire al lado de su cabeza.

―Es muy tarde. Debemos dormir ahora.

Bella miró a su alrededor. ― ¿Dónde?

―En mi nido ―. Hizo un gesto hacia el hoyo en el piso donde ella había despertado.

―Yo...eh... yo no estoy tan segura...

Él pareció entender por qué ella se resistía.

―Bella, no se me permite tocarte de esa manera. Aún no nos hemos acoplado ―. Sus ojos se suavizaron un poco. ―Yo sé que tu mundo no era tan respetuoso de las mujeres o las tradiciones como el nuestro. Con el tiempo, voy a ganar tu confianza, pero por ahora, tienes a Tanya para protegerte.

Demonios, ella había olvidado de nuevo que Tanya estaba en la habitación.

― ¿Dónde dormirá Tanya?

―Como ella está.

Bella comenzó a objetar, pero luego se dio cuenta, por todo lo que sabía, que para la especie de Tanya era más cómodo dormir en posición vertical. Y dios sabe, que ella no iba a invitarla a la cama con ellos.

―Tú dijiste que yo podía cortejarte ―, dijo Edward. ―Caricias en el nido mientras duermes, es parte del cortejo. Eso promueve la unión.

―Está bien, supongo ―, aceptó Bella. Ella en realidad nunca había dormido en la misma cama con nadie. Mike siempre se iba, lo que probablemente debió ser una señal de que algo estaba mal, pero ella había estado tan enamorada, cegada por sus emociones y esperanzas…

Edward presionó un botón en la pared y un hombre entró, arrodillado a los pies de Edward, su cabeza baja. Un drone, a juzgar por lo corto de su cola y su tamaño más pequeño. Él seguía siendo grande para Bella, con hombros anchos y brazos musculosos tan grandes como el muslo de ella, pero al lado de Edward, parecía enano.

― Trae a la Alpha Prima algo de ropa para dormir ―, le ordenó.

El hombre corrió al vestidor.

―Edward, yo podría haber hecho eso ―, protestó Bella.

Él parecía un poco confundido. ―Pero, nosotros tenemos un drone...

Bella intentó de nuevo. ―Yo no estoy acostumbrada a personas buscando cosas para mí. No me importa caminar unos cuantos pasos para buscar mi propia ropa de dormir.

La cola de Edward cayó. ―Es por eso que tenemos un drone. Tú no tienes que hacer las cosas por ti misma por más tiempo.

Ella no iba a ganar esto, esta noche, Bella vio. ― ¿Cuál es su nombre?

Ahora Edward se veía _muy_ confundido. ―No lo sé. ¿Importa?

― ¿_Tú no lo sabes_? ¿Por cuánto tiempo te ha pertenecido?

La cola de Edward envuelta alrededor de una de sus piernas. ―No estoy seguro... Una década, tal vez.

― ¿Y tú nunca has preguntado por su _nombre_?

―Lo siento ―, dijo. Pero obviamente estaba inseguro de _por qué_ se disculpaba.

El hombre regresó y se arrodilló delante de Bella, sosteniendo su ropa hacia arriba. Bella las tomó y le dio las gracias.

― ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

―Jacob, Alpha Prima ―, dijo en voz baja, sus ojos fijos en el suelo.

―Gracias, Jacob ―, dijo Bella.

―Te puedes ir ―, le dijo Edward. Todavía miraba a Bella con ojos preocupados.

Ella levantó la ropa. ―Voy a cambiarme ―. Entró en el cuarto de baño, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. Por lo menos Jacob no tenía la tarea de tener que vestirla también. Ella sacó su túnica por encima de su cabeza y se quitó los pantalones. Sin ropa interior. Ah, Jesús. _Eso, _era una situación que tendría que ser rectificada rápidamente. Ella hizo una nota mental para preguntar a Alice la próxima vez que la vea.

El material era increíblemente suave, recordándole a Bella la gamuza. La ropa era simple y holgada, muy parecidas a las batas de hospital, en un suave color rosa. Bella por lo general prefería los colores oscuros, pero tenía que admitir que era de un aspecto agradable. Ella dejó su ropa doblada en el mostrador que rodeaba el lavabo, sin saber dónde estaba el cesto de la ropa sucia, ni si la túnica podría ser lavada teniendo en cuenta la faja de joyas en el escote.

Ella regresó a la habitación principal. Vio que Edward se había cambiado de ropa también y ahora sólo llevaba un par de pantalones sueltos del mismo material que el pijama de Bella. Su pecho era hermosamente musculoso y ella se dio cuenta, con un poco de conmoción, que él no tenía pezones, al igual que Tanya.

Él la estaba esperando en el borde del nido, como él lo llamaba. Ella bajó al montón de almohadas y se colocó a sí misma rígida, plana sobre su espalda. Edward se ubicó a su lado, moviendo algunas almohadas de su camino y eso, hasta que se puso cómodo, y después tiró del cuerpo de Bella contra el suyo, moldeando su cuerpo al de ella. Chasqueó sus dedos y la iluminación de la habitación bajó a una penumbra como la del crepúsculo, lo suficiente para que si ella se despertara fuera capaz de ver donde estaba, pero no lo suficiente como para perturbar su descanso.

Ella tuvo que admitir, que tenerlo abrazado a ella se sentía bien. Su familia nunca había sido de mucho afecto físico. Ella probablemente podría contar con una mano las veces que sus padres la habían abrazado desde su infancia. Ella descubrió que era algo reconfortante un simple abrazo. Su oído estaba tan cerca de su pecho que ella podía oír el suave golpeteo de su corazón. Él había acurrucado su rostro en el hueco entre su hombro y el cuello, y su aliento suavemente le hacía cosquillas en su oreja.

Un leve y suave ruido... ¡Santo cielo!, ¿está él _ronroneando_? ¡Lo estaba! El sonido era bajo, suave, adormecedor... Mientras ella se iba a la deriva, Bella pensó que probablemente fue una buena cosa que le gustaran gatos.

.

.

.

―Bella…

―Rrmmph.

―Bella…

Bella gimió y agarró una almohada y se cubrió la cabeza. Algo le hizo cosquillas en la nariz. Ella trató de voltear su rostro a un lado y eso la siguió. Abrió los ojos y vio que la punta de la cola de Edward se había deslizado por debajo de la almohada y estaba molestando su nariz. Ella puso la almohada lejos y vio a Edward sentarse a su lado, con los ojos chispeantes como Alice. Él se veía tan alegre que su irritación se desvaneció. Ella le sonrió.

― ¿Es hora de levantarse?

―Sí, lo es ―, dijo Alice detrás de ella. Bella se volvió y vio a Alice de pie en el borde del nido, su pie golpeando impacientemente. Ella le sonrió a Bella, cuidadosa de no mostrar ningún diente. ― ¿No se ven ustedes dos _acogedores?_ ―, dijo Alice. Bella se sonrojó y soltó una risita nerviosa.

Edward se quedó inmóvil, su cola animada en el aire. ― ¿Qué fue eso?

― ¿Qué?

―El pequeño sonido que hiciste. Fue muy... bonito.

Bella ahora estaba tan roja como una remolacha. ―Yo hago una risilla a veces cuando estoy nerviosa o avergonzada.

―Vamos, Bella. Quiero ir a tomar un baño ―. Alice se agachó y agarró el brazo de Bella para arrastrarla fuera del nido de almohadas.

― ¿Qué tiene eso que ver conmigo? ―Bella se quejó.

―Ya lo verás. Vamos. Hay _café_ a dónde vamos.

Bella se animó y de buena gana siguió a Alice, si había una taza de café tenía que ir. Ella hizo una rápida parada en el cuarto de baño, agradecida de encontrar un rollo de papel higiénico en un eje fijado a la pared al lado del inodoro. Ella pensó que deben importar cosas como café e inodoros para los Terrícolas. Bella imaginó un gigante semi-camión convoy galáctico, cada uno con una etiqueta: "PAPEL HIGIÉNICO", "NOVELAS ROMÁNTICAS", "CHOCOLATE" y se rió para sus adentros.

Tanya se encontraba todavía en el mismo lugar que ella había estado la noche anterior. Se levantó cuando Bella salió por la puerta, siguiéndolas, una silenciosa sombra azul. Bella se preguntó si ella habría dormido. Ella no había visto a esta mujer comer ni beber nada, tampoco.

Era una larga caminata para la primera hora de la mañana, aunque, bajando por muchos pasillos torcidos y vueltas. Bella nunca podría ser capaz de encontrar su camino de regreso. Ella siempre había tenido un escaso sentido de dirección. Una vez, ella tuvo la mortificante experiencia de perderse en el edificio de su escuela secundaria y había tenido un ataque de pánico. Un maestro tuvo que llevarla de vuelta, sollozando y temblando Bella caminó bajo su vigilancia mientras los chicos cubrían los pasillos riendo y susurrando.

Bella empujó el recuerdo lejos. Todo eso se había ido ahora. Nadie aquí sabía sobre esas cosas. Ella se dio cuenta con una sacudida que todos esos chicos estaban muertos ahora. Sus padres, todos los que ella había conocido, quedaron atrás.

Era desconcertante. Bella miró hacia arriba y vio que Alice se había ido muy lejos por delante de ella. Bella corrió rápido para alcanzarla y se dio cuenta que los pies de Alice estaban desnudos también, desnudos a excepción de los anillos de oro que llevaba en sus dedos de los pies. Ella no había puesto ninguno en el armario de Bella.

―Alice, ¿dónde puedo conseguir algunos zapatos?

Alice sacudió su cabeza. ―Las mujeres de nuestra clase social no los usan. Si tus pies se enfrían, dile a Edward que suba la temperatura en el suelo.

― ¿Qué pasa si tengo que salir a la calle? ―Preguntó Bella.

― Edward te llevará.

Ella tenía que estar bromeando.

―No, lo digo en serio ―, dijo Alice, como si hubiera leído la mente de Bella. ―Las mujeres de clase alta no usan zapatos para demostrar que son mimadas, y que no tienen que salir a las duras calles a trabajar. Y si la situación lo requiere, que por alguna razón tengas que caminar sobre grava o algo, tu compañero está supuesto a llevarte.

Ella abrió una puerta y el vapor se elevaba fuera. Era una habitación grande, con azulejos, varias piscinas grandes de agua humeante en la que las mujeres salpicaban alrededor. Por encima de la pared, una corriente de agua caliente caía de un conducto, como una cascada, su escorrentía era recogida en las piscinas. Una mujer desnuda se puso debajo de ella, lavándose el pelo.

Tanya tomó su posición junto a la puerta, arrodillándose silenciosamente.

Alice se acercó a una línea de clavijas que tenía ropas demujer y se desvistió.

―Vamos, Bella ―, dijo. ― ¡El último es un huevo podrido!

Bella se aferró a sus ropas como si éstas fueran a saltar de su cuerpo por su propia voluntad.

―Alice, no estoy realmente cómoda con estar desnuda delante de la gente.

― ¡Oh, rayos! ―dijo Alice. ―Vamos, solo somos nosotras, chicas... Nadie va a mirarte. ¡Vamos, señorita Modestia! ¿Quieres ese café, no?

Bella se despojaría por el café, decidió. Se quitó la ropa rápidamente y las colgó en las clavijas al lado de las de Alice.

― ¡Liiiiindos pechos! ―dijo Alice, mirando de reojo. Bella se echó a reír.

Ellas se dirigieron hacia una de las piscinas y una mujer con pelo rojo y pecas las vio. Saltó fuera de la piscina, desnuda como el día en que nació y se acercó a Bella, sacando la mano.

―Hola, soy…

_¡THWACK!_

Tanya estaba junto a Bella, y había bajado su bastón hacia abajo, como una espada entre Bella y la desconocida mujer. Ella dio un salto y dejó escapar un leve chirrido de alarma.

―Usted no tiene permiso para acercarse a la Alpha Prima ―, dijo Tanya.

―Uh, sí... está bien ―. La mujer se alejó rápidamente, agarrando sus ropas y escondiéndose tras la puerta, todavía desnuda como una urraca.

Tanya se reubicó sobre sus rodillas, viéndose tan serena como una monja en oración.

―Vamos Bella ―, dijo Alice. Bella la siguió hasta una de las piscinas. Metió un dedo del pie y suspiro de placer, sumergiendo a sí misma. Estaba perfecta, como hundirse en un jacuzzi. Había una repisa para sentarse. Bella se subió sobre él y puso la cabeza hacia atrás.

― ¿Esto es la vida, eh? ―dijo Alice.

―Mmm… Se siente maravilloso...

―Sí lo es. Esos Volturi no saben lo que se están perdiendo.

― ¿Qué, ellos no se bañan?

―No en agua. Ellos odian mojarse. Toman baños de polvo, si puedes creerlo.

Bella lo consideró. Debe ser suficiente ya que Edward olía bien, como a bosques y especias.

―Veo que permitiste a Edward cortejarte ―, dijo Alice. Ella le pasó algo a Bella como un bolso de malla, lleno de pedazos de jabón de olor dulce.

―Sí ―. Bella se sonrojó y se esperaba que Alice pudiera pensar que estaba enrojecida por el calor.

― ¡_Sabía_ que no serías capaz de resistirte a él! ―, cantó Alice. Ella sonrió al sonrojo de Bella. ―No estés avergonzada. Yo sabía que ustedes dos lo lograrían, una vez que tuvieran un poco de tiempo para hablar y llegar a conocerse uno al otro. Él es un gran tipo. Si tú lo tomas como compañero, él hará lo que sea para hacerte feliz.

―Él parece realmente preocupado cuando piensa que estoy molesta ―, le dijo Bella. ―Ayer por la noche, yo estaba un poco desconcertada porque él llamó a un esclavo para venir a buscarme una pijama cuando no eran más que, digamos, tres metros lejos de mí. Tengo que admitir, que me sorprendí cuando me enteré que él desconocía el nombre de su esclavo.

―Bella, tienes que ser cuidadosa con eso ―, le advirtió Alice. ―Ellos pueden volverse muy quisquillosos si pareciese que su pareja está prestando demasiada atención a sus drones.

― ¿Qué?, ¿como si tuviéramos aventuras con ellos, o algo así?

―Algunas mujeres lo hacen ―, dijo Alice, bajando la voz. ―Pero creo que todo es realmente acerca de celos. Los Alphas resienten a los drones por su libertad sexual.

―Está bien, retrocede, debo haberme perdido algo. Los drones son esclavos. ¿Cómo van a tener más libertad en el dormitorio que los machos Alpha?

―Esa es la forma en que están hechos ―, explicó Alice. ―Los Alpha sólo pueden tener relaciones sexuales con sus parejas. Cualquier otra mujer simplemente no huele bien para ellos, y ellos literalmente no pueden excitarse. Esa es una de las ventajas de tener un Alpha de pareja. Ellos son físicamente incapaces de ser infiel.

― ¿Eso significa que Edward, es _virgen_? ―soltó Bella.

―Sip ―. Alice hizo una seña para que Bella se inclinara hacia adelante y comenzó a frotar su espalda. ―Pero eso no quiere decir que sea totalmente inexperto.

Bella se quedó sin palabras por un momento y la pregunta obvia vino a su cabeza, pero en cambio ella decidió preguntar.

― ¿Qué hay sobre los Betas?

―Los Betas pueden tener relaciones sexuales con otras mujeres, pero no pueden embarazar a nadie más que a su compañera. La mayoría de ellos tienden a no desviarse por el asunto del aroma. Los drones, por el contrario, pueden tener relaciones sexuales con cualquiera. Tal vez tienen un menor sentido del olfato o algo así, pero los drones son infértiles y no se les permite tener compañera.

Bella estaba horrorizada. ― ¡Eso es terrible! ¿Qué pasa si se enamoran?

Alice sacudió la cabeza. ―Es la ley. Bella, estas personas están a punto de desaparecer porque no pueden encontrar pareja lo suficientemente rápido como para reproducirse y reponer la población. Las mujeres son un recurso muy valioso para ellos. No van a dejar a una mujer de pareja con alguien que nunca le pueda dar hijos.

Bella comprendió la razón para ello, pero todavía parecía triste.

― ¿Realmente ellos tienen una computadora gigante llena de perfiles con el ADN de las personas?

―No sólo _una_ gran computadora, sino que muchas. Hay un edificio gigante en la superficie que no tiene nada, excepto procesadores de computadoras. Incluso con una computadora tan grande, se toma tiempo para ordenar a través de los miles de millones de perfiles de ADN en el banco de datos para encontrar a alguien compatible. A veces, se necesitan _años_. Los Alphas tienen prioridad, especialmente los Alpha Primo, la familia real.

― ¿Qué pasa si la gente emparejada no quiere a la otra? ―Lauren le había dicho que Edward pensaba que estaba enamorado de ella. ¿Qué pasa si ella hubiera sido una persona horrible?

―Los machos están predispuestos a encontrar a su compañera atractiva, por supuesto, y están dispuestos a trabajar muy duro para tratar de complacer a su pareja y hacerla feliz. A veces, simplemente no funciona, pero ellos no tienen ningún concepto de divorcio. Al igual que en la Tierra, las mujeres a veces se aparean para conseguir seguridad financiera y el estatus social.

Alice se puso de pie, el agua goteaba de su delgada forma. ―Vamos, Bella. Me estoy poniendo como una ciruela. Vamos a tomar el desayuno.

―Y café ―, Bella le recordó.

Se secaron con suaves toallas. El pelo de Alice apuntando en todas direcciones después de que ella lo secó, lo que era más o menos su aspecto normal. Bella, sin embargo, necesitaba un cepillo que Alice tuvo que pedir prestado de otra mujer. Se vistieron con el pijama que habían llevado a los baños. La ropa le recordó a Bella otra pregunta.

―Alice, Edward dijo que tú sabías que me gustaba leer y que compraste mi ropa. ¿Cómo supiste esas cosas?

Alice lo consideró por un momento. ―Bella, ¿tú crees en Dios?

―Bueno, eh... Supongo que sí ―, dijo Bella. Era un tema que tendía evitar discutir, porque a veces la gente se molestaba si no respondía de la manera que querían.

―Bueno, yo sí. Él me envía visiones de cosas en el futuro, cosas que podrían ocurrir y cosas que _van_ a suceder.

―Eso es... ¡wow!

Alice sonrió. ―Apuesto a que tú no me crees.

―Mmm… Alice, yo... eh… ―, dijo Bella, elocuente como siempre bajo presión.

―Está bien ―, le aseguró Alice. ―La mayoría de la gente no me cree. Al principio.

Alice la llevó al gran comedor donde habían comido la noche anterior. Cuando entraron, todos los ocupantes de la sala se pusieron de pie y luego se arrodillaron. Permanecieron de esa manera y el tiempo se extendió. Bella se inclinó para susurrarle a Alice.

― ¿Se supone que tengo que hacer algo?

―Diles que se levanten ―, dijo Alice, como si fuera obvio.

―Por favor, levántense ―, dijo Bella, alzando la voz de tal forma que llegara a todos los rincones de la habitación. Se sentía como una idiota.

Edward y Jasper ya estaban sentados en la mesa que habían usado la noche anterior. Tanya silenciosamente tomó una posición por la pared. Bella se sentó en el cojín al lado de Edward y miró su plato con curiosidad.

― ¿Qué es eso? ―. Parecía casi como una especie de fruta, redondo y anaranjado, del tamaño de una uva, pero Alice le había dicho que ellos no podían digerir la vegetación.

―Huevos _Ordna ―, _dijo Edward. ― ¿Quieres uno?

Vivir aquí va a requerir flexibilidad en su dieta. Ella tendrá que aprender a probar cosas nuevas, aunque parezcan poco apetecibles.

―Sí, gracias ―, dijo ella. Él tomó uno de los huevos, pellizcándolo delicadamente entre sus afiladas garras y se lo acercó a la boca. Bella no esperaba que él le diera de comer, pero qué diablos. Ella abrió la boca y él lo dejó caer en su lengua.

Ella lo mordió y estalló dentro de su boca. Ella masticaba, sin realmente gustarle la textura pero el sabor era bueno.

― ¿Quieres otro? ―él le preguntó.

―No, gracias. ¿Qué es un _ordna_, de todos modos?

Alice fue la que respondió. ―Es un reptil, algo parecido a un cocodrilo.

Bella se alegró de haber intentado el huevo antes de que saber lo que era.

Después que las manos de Bella y Alice habían sido lavados por un drone, Alice le dijo lo que querían para el desayuno.

―Rebanadas de _kakunar_ fritas, fruta _vima_ y café, por favor ―. En cuestión de minutos, sus platos fueron traídos a ellas, pero Bella estaba más ansiosa por el café que por la comida. Ella prácticamente inhaló su primera taza. Teniendo un drone asignado a su mesa como teniendo su propio camarero. Cada vez que ella bebía de la taza y la bajaba, el drone volvía a llenarla.

_Kakunar_ resultó ser más como el tocino. Bella comía alegremente de las tiras, intercalando con trozos de fruta, las que tenían un sabor dulce y amargo y la textura como un kiwi. Ella escuchaba la conversación de Edward con Jasper con creciente preocupación. De lo que ella recolectaba, la conversación tenía muchas palabras para los que no había equivalente en su idioma, ha habido una batalla y las fuerzas del Imperio había tenido grandes pérdidas.

―Alice, ¿qué es esto? ―Preguntó Bella. ― ¿Hay algún tipo de guerra aconteciendo?

Alice asintió con la cabeza. ―La rebelión. Todo comenzó durante la época de sus padres y los rebeldes no creen que Edward se pronuncie de manera diferente a como ellos lo hicieron.

― ¿El campo de batalla es cercano? ¿Estamos en algún peligro?

Alice tomó la taza de café en sus manos. ―Siempre hay un elemento de peligro, por lo que tú tienes a Tanya para protegerte, pero no, las batallas no se están produciendo cerca. La rebelión no se ha propagado desde su planeta La Push ―. Bella oyó lo no dicho _aún_ en el tono de voz de Alice.

―Saludos, Alpha Prima ―. Bella miró hacia arriba a esa voz profunda y vio a Emmett. Él no se veía bien. Su piel estaba pálida y tenía ojeras bajo sus ojos. ― ¿Puedo acompañarla?

Bella miró a Edward, quien asintió con la cabeza y Emmett tomó el cojín vacío a su izquierda. Ella vio que él hizo una mueca cuando se sentó, el muñón de su cola raspando el suelo. Parecía curado, pero ella estaba segura de que todavía tenía que estar sensible.

― ¿Cómo te está yendo? ―Preguntó Emmett. Él ni siquiera miró al drone que apareció a lavarle las manos.

―Muy bien, gracias ―, dijo Bella cortésmente. ―Todo el mundo ha sido muy amable conmigo.

Emmett abrió la boca para decir algo más cuando Edward lo interrumpió. ―Bella, si has terminado de comer, debemos irnos. Tenemos un día muy ocupado.

―Sí, ya terminé ―. Bella se puso de pie con Edward y los presentes en la habitación los imitaron. Bella se preguntó por qué tenían que ponerse de pie antes de arrodillarse, lo que parecía un poco tonto, puesto que ya estaban en el suelo. Ella le sonrió a Alice y dijo un rápido adiós, siguiendo a Edward hacia el pasillo. Tanya, su silenciosa sombra azul, los siguió.

― ¿Qué haremos hoy?― preguntó ella.

Edward tomó su mano. ―Voy a mostrarte mi mundo.

Bella sonrió. Ninguna chica puede resistirse a una oferta como esa.

* * *

¿Les gusto? ¿Creen que podamos llegar a los 100 rr? espero que si.

En otro orden de ideas **FFAD** creo un campaña llamada **_"Por la vuelta del rated MA"_ **dado que solo se permite el **M** contenido sexual no explicito en otras palabras no lemmon.

El** MA** lo permitiría.

_**!Apoya!**_


	3. Valiente Nuevo Mundo

**_Historia escrita por:Lissa Bryan_**

_**Traducido por:Miranda Pattinson/ Isa BetaTraductora Ffad (FFAD)**_

_**Beta:Verito Pereyra (FFAD)**_

_**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**_

* * *

Edward llevó a Bella de regreso al apartamento, antes de partir, para que ella se pudiera cambiar de ropa. Él utilizó el botón para llamar a Jacob y le ordenó encontrar la ropa más caliente de Bella y ella difícilmente podía contener su emoción. ¡Iba a ver la superficie!

La túnica azul oscuro y gruesos leggings a juego que le llevó Jacob, estaban hechas de algún tipo de lana gruesa, suave y era tan caliente como un abrigo. Los leggings tenían adjunto medias, como un par de pijamas _footie_. Bella estaba sudando para el momento en que Edward terminó de envolverla en chales, pañuelos de cuello, un sombrero de piel gruesa y guantes, sobre los cuales tenía una pesada capa también forrada con piel. Ni él, ni Tanya se pusieron alguna ropa extra, aparte de un par de sandalias, y Bella les envidiaba.

Jacob todavía estaba arrodillado en el suelo junto a ellos. Tan pronto como él tuvo a Bella envuelta para su satisfacción, Edward fue a uno de los troncos y sacó lo que parecía una correa y un collar de metal de plata solida con símbolos grabados. Edward cerró el collar alrededor del cuello de Jacob y adjuntó la correa, envolviendo el extremo alrededor de su muñeca.

— ¡Edward! —Bella gritó, sorprendida.

— ¿Qué? Lo traeré para que lleve nuestros paquetes, debemos efectuar algunas compras. ¿Te molesta que lo llevemos?

— ¡No puedo creer esto! ¿Estás haciendo que use _una correa y un collar,_ como un perro?

Ella podría decir que Edward estaba tratando de averiguar exactamente qué fue lo que ella encontró tan desagradable y estaba fallando.

—No sé lo que es un "perro" —, dijo tentativamente.

—Sólo los animales usan correas y collares en mi mundo —, dijo Bella. —Él no es una mascota, es una persona.

—Él tiene que llevar el collar si lo llevamos afuera —, argumentó Edward. —Es la ley.

Bella cerró los ojos y contó hasta diez.

— ¿Puedes por favor quitarle el collar?

Edward lo retiró, y le dijo severamente a Jacob: —Quédate con nosotros. No te alejes.

—Sí, Emperador —, dijo Jacob. Cuando Edward se alejó, Jacob dio a Bella una pequeña sonrisa.

Subieron por una larga escalera de piedra tallada. Bella estaba jadeando y exhausta para el momento en que ella había subido un tercio del camino. No estaba segura si se debía a la mayor gravedad, o a que tenía más capas que un burrito. Edward notó que ella estaba flaqueando y la levantó, llevándola como si ella no pesara nada.

La habitación en la que entraron, después de llegar a la parte superior de las escaleras, era algo así como una estación de metro. Aparentemente, el Emperador de los Nueve Planetas utilizaba el transporte público. Ellos esperaron en la plataforma y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que un vehículo llegara, no era largo como vehículos unidos de un tren como Bella imaginaba, sino un solo vehículo rectangular que se movía silenciosamente sobre su vía. No tenía conductor y no había asientos en el interior. En su lugar, había una plataforma ligeramente elevada de cojines en el centro. Edward suavemente depositó a Bella en los cojines y se sentó a su lado, colocando sus piernas al estilo indio. Jacob se quedó en el suelo, arrodillado junto a Tanya.

Hubo un ligero campaneo y el vehículo comenzó a moverse, deslizándose silenciosamente a través de un largo y negro túnel, antes de salir a la brillante luz del sol. Bella brincaba sobre los cojines, tan emocionada como un niño, tratando de ver en todas direcciones a la misma vez.

Se estaban acercando a una ciudad adelante, moviéndose a través de campos y prados. Las plantas eran enormes. Bella había visto fósiles de mega flora de la antigüedad en la Tierra, pero ver cosas como esas en la vida real, era asombroso. Hojas que ella podría haber utilizado como un bote, flores tan altas como lo era ella. Pasaron a través de un grupo de árboles y Bella solo pudo mirar boquiabierta. Eran enormes, haciendo que las secuoyas de California parecieran cerillas. Bella estiró el cuello tan alto como pudo, pero no podía ver el tope de ellos. En un momento dado, el tren pasó _a través_ de un árbol; el túnel fue perforado a través de la parte inferior del enorme tronco.

Un insecto enorme del tamaño de un gato aterrizó en la ventana y Bella se echó hacia atrás con un pequeño grito. Bueno, eso fue inquietante, pero ella supuso que si tienes enormes plantas y enormes animales, tendrías enormes insectos para ir junto con ellos. De repente se sintió más apreciativa de la ciudad subterránea.

Granjas adornaban el campo, la mayoría de ellas criando animales en lugar de cultivos. Bella estaba encantada con las casas circulares, cada una coronada por un techo cónico. Los animales más comunes que ella vio en los pastos eran herbívoros, de cuello largo, del tamaño de elefantes, que Edward le dijo que se llamaban _kurra_. Ellos tenían un temperamento sereno, le dijo él, y su pelo largo y desgreñado se teje en ropa barata y duradera. Él indicó la ropa que Jacob usaba, como un ejemplo.

El tren aminoró la marcha mientras entraban en la ciudad. Aunque las calles eran amplias, ella no vio otro tipo de vehículos que excepto unos pequeños vagones arrastrados por drones. El tren se detuvo en una pequeña plataforma donde un puñado de personas esperaba.

—Ah, aquí estamos —, anunció Edward, recogiendo a Bella y saliendo cuando las puertas corredizas se abrieron, Tanya y Jacob silenciosamente detrás de ellos. Hacía más frío afuera de lo que Bella había previsto, ligeramente por encima de congelación con un viento cortante. Edward con sus brazos desnudos y los pies descalzos, no parecía darse cuenta de la frialdad, ni Tanya, quien sólo llevaba esos pantalones sueltos.

—Pensé que podrías disfrutar visitando el mercado —, dijo Edward.

Bella miró a su alrededor con curiosidad. Se trataba de un mercado al aire libre, muy parecido a los que ella había visto en las películas del Oriente Medio. El área estaba llena de gente, comprando en los puestos. Ella reconoció algunos de los tipos de alienígenas del salón comedor, pero otros, ella nunca los había visto antes y casi no podía dejar de mirarlos. Parecía haber una variedad infinita de colores de piel y de cabello, la principal cosa que tenían en común era su tamaño.

Había Dynali altos y azules, aquí y allá, los cuales todos tenían pelo. Bella miró a la cabeza calva de Tanya y se preguntó, si se trataba de una elección de moda o si había perdido su cabello debido a alguna enfermedad.

Allí había muchas personas que reconocieron al Emperador y su nueva prometida, pero fueron alejados por el rápido movimiento del bastón de Tanya. Aquí afuera, la gente no se arrodillaba cuando lo veían, ellos inclinaban su cabeza hasta que él hubiera pasado. Todo el mundo se mantenía a una distancia respetuosa, pero miraban con curiosidad a Bella. Varios agitaban documentos a él, peticiones, Jacob los recogía y Edward prometía a cada persona que iba a leerlos y considerarlos.

Edward caminaba lentamente, de modo que Bella pudiera dar un buen vistazo a los artículos para la venta en cada puesto. Él leía en voz alta los letreros para ella y le explicaba sobre los artículos que ella nunca había visto.

— ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Bella, señalando a un artículo que él había saltado.

—Eso es un extensor de cola —él dijo, viéndose un poco avergonzado. — _"Garantizado para extender la longitud y el grosor de su cola, o su dinero será reembolsado" _—, él leyó.

Bella escondió una sonrisa. Ella supuso que los hombres eran iguales, no importa en qué planeta estuviesen.

Ellos encontraron una mesa que vendía artículos importados de la Tierra, y Bella le preguntó a Edward para que le comprase un cepillo para el cabello y un cepillo de dientes. Este último se le hizo curioso a él, porque su pueblo se limpiaba los dientes masticando tiras de cuero. Ellos no tenían grietas en la que los alimentos quedaran atrapados, como sucedía por la forma que los dientes humanos tenían. Bella le explicó sobre las caries y los dentistas, y él encontró que la idea de una persona cuyo único trabajo era raspar los dientes de otras personas debía ser muy divertido.

Para pagar por sus compras, él insertó algo parecido a una memoria USB dentro de una ranura en la mesa del vendedor. Un panel se deslizó hacia atrás para revelar una pantalla táctil en la que él presionó su pulgar, manteniéndolo ahí hasta que el dispositivo sonó. El vendedor hizo una reverencia y les dio las gracias. A medida que se alejaban, el vendedor fue asediado de inmediato por personas que pedían saber qué fue lo que la Alpha Prima había comprado, tomando cepillos para el cabello y cepillos de dientes para ellos mismos. Bella supuso que esto sólo demostraba que Edward estaba en lo cierto sobre el poder de su fama en la economía.

Ella vio muchos drones en la multitud, todos ellos usando collares, algunos de ellos con correas sostenidas por sus dueños. La sangre de Bella hervía, pero ella no dijo nada. Ella no estaba preparada, sin embargo, para la subasta de drones.

—Yo no puedo ver esto —, le dijo a Edward, volviendo su rostro lejos del lamentable espectáculo de un grupo de drones, sentados en un corral construido con clavos inclinados hacia el interior, comprados uno por uno para ser vendidos a las ofertas de la multitud. Vio a una mujer acariciar abiertamente al drone que estaba en el escenario, mirando de reojo y bromeando con sus amigos acerca de sus atributos y su potencial para satisfacer a una mujer. Siguieron caminando y Bella se prometió a sí misma que encontraría alguna manera de poner fin a esta barbarie.

Ellos doblaron en la esquina y bajaron a la siguiente fila de puestos. Uno de ellos era atendido por una criatura que tenía la cabeza como un _Doberman_ con orejas largas y caídas. ¡_Es Anubis_!, pensó Bella, y se preguntó si era posible que criaturas como éstas hubieran visitado la Tierra en algún momento en el pasado, inspirando a los antiguos Egipcios para adorarlos como dioses.

El puesto tenía docenas de jaulas, que contenían las pequeñas criaturas más adorables que Bella había visto en su vida. Más pequeñas que su puño, parecía un buen negocio, como los loris, con sus enormes ojos y patas parecidas a manos. Tenían la piel oscura, con la cola tupida y color malva.

Bella chilló.

—Edward, detente aquí. Quiero mirarlos —. Ella sonrió al dueño del puesto con cabezas de perro. — ¿Muerden?

—No, Alpha, no lo hacen —. La respuesta vino de un drone arrodillado en el suelo junto al puesto, su collar encadenado a uno de los soportes. Él inclinó la cabeza. — Por favor, perdóneme por responder sin ser mandado a hacerlo, pero mi maestro no puede hablar como usted lo hace —. Su dueño lo miró con una expresión de cariño y le dio una palmada en la cabeza.

—Se llaman _zorbe _—, le dijo Edward. —Ellos viven en nuestros bosques.

Bella metió un dedo a través de una de las jaulas para tocar la piel de la pequeña criatura, tan suave como la de un patito recién nacido. Él envolvió sus pequeñas manos alrededor de su dedo, olfateando con su diminuta nariz color rosa, y Bella lo arrulló a él. El propietario abrió la puerta de su jaula, sacó la pequeña criatura y se lo entregó a Bella. La criatura, se subió por su capa para acariciar con el hocico su cuello, escondiéndose en su cabello. Bella se rió y la cola de Edward se sacudió por el placer causado por ese sonido.

— ¡Oh, Edward, son tan dulces! — ella dijo con afecto.

—Son deliciosos —, coincidió Edward. —Escoge unos pocos bastante gordos y los tendremos para la cena de esta noche.

Bella gritó de horror. — ¿Te los _comes_?

La cola de Edward cayó. —Estás enojada conmigo otra vez.

—No... Es sólo que... son tan _bonitos _—. Bella sabía que estaba siendo tonta. ¿Era esto realmente diferente de comer una vaca o un cerdo? Pero la idea de que estas adorables cosas terminen en la olla del guiso de alguien esta noche, le daba ganas de llorar.

Edward suspiró. Puso su chip de dinero en la ranura y dijo: —Todos ellos —. El propietario los sacó de sus jaulas, uno por uno, colocándolos en una bolsa de tela grande. Edward se la entregó a Jacob. —Ve y libera estos en la línea de árboles —, ordenó.

Bella lanzó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Edward.

— ¡Gracias, Edward! ¡Eso fue muy lindo de tu parte!

Él la miró a sus brillantes ojos.

—Cualquier cosa para hacerte feliz —, dijo.

— ¿Puedo quedarme con éste? —Preguntó Bella, quitando el _zorbe_ que estaba subiendo a su oído.

— Si quieres… —. Edward tomó una de las jaulas y puso a la pequeña criatura en su interior. Esperaron a que Jacob regresara con el saco vacío y luego le entregaron la jaula a Jacob para que la llevara.

Edward rozó la mejilla de Bella con la mano y frunció el ceño. —Estás fría.

— Estoy bien —, argumentó Bella, no queriendo irse de un lugar tan interesante.

Edward se alejó del mercado.

—Tenemos que llevarte al interior para que puedas entrar en calor.

Cada uno de los edificios que pasaban tenía el mismo diseño de planta circular como las casas de las granjas, rodeadas de una gran extensión de césped y plantas decorativas. Ellos, aparentemente, tenían una aversión por los centros urbanos superpoblados. Pensó en las ciudades del interior de su hogar, los edificios muy juntos, ni una brizna de césped a la vista, la basura, el grafiti. La única basura que ella había visto en las calles de esta ciudad eran hojas.

Después de una distancia de pocas cuadras, Edward se volvió en un edificio circular que estaba ubicado en la esquina.

—Pensé que podrías disfrutar viendo esto —, dijo, deteniéndose en un pequeño vestíbulo. —Es una de nuestras bibliotecas —. Él la puso de pie y abrió el segundo juego de puertas.

Un Volturi sentado en un escritorio bajo en la puerta dijo: —Señor, usted tiene que dejar su drone aquí —. Edward se volvió hacia él y el hombre jadeó, cayendo de rodillas. —Perdóneme, por favor, Emperador. Yo no lo reconocí. Por supuesto, _usted_ puede llevar su drone al interior.

Edward no tuvo problemas.

—No se preocupe. Las reglas son las mismas para todos, incluso para un Emperador —. Él señaló a un lugar por el escritorio. —Jacob, quédate allí.

— ¿Por qué no pueden los drones entrar en la biblioteca? —Preguntó Bella. Parecía que todo el mundo allí se volvió, eso era otro ejemplo de la desigualdad en su sociedad. Ella sabía que no debía juzgarlos por los estándares americanos, pero todo dentro de ella se oponía a la idea de la esclavitud.

—En primer lugar, para reducir el tráfico —, respondió Edward, poniendo a Bella sobre sus pies para que pudiera explorar. —En las horas pico, puede ser muy concurrido por aquí. No hay ninguna razón por la cual drones tengan que estar en el interior. La mayoría de ellos, no saben leer.

El centro de la habitación, estaba ocupado por mesas bajas y anchas, con pantallas de computadoras incorporadas. Alrededor de las paredes, había filas de contenedores etiquetados, con montones de rollos de papel.

—La mayoría de nuestros libros hoy día, son electrónicos —, dijo Edward a Bella, —pero hay algunas personas que prefieren el formato original. Este piso es para libros de los Volturi —. Él sacó un rollo del contenedor y lo abrió. Bella tentativamente lo tocó y descubrió que se trataba de un tipo de tela fina, no de papel.

— ¿Alguno de ellos ha sido traducido a mi idioma? —preguntó ella.

—Principalmente los clásicos, creo —, respondió Edward, colocándolo nuevamente en el contenedor.

— ¿Se puede tener algunos de ellos en mi e-Reader? —preguntó ella, y podía decir que él estaba contento de que ella quisiera leer la literatura de su cultura.

En el segundo piso, había estantes que contenían libros de los otros mundos, incluyendo libros de la Tierra. Bella sacó un libro de la estantería, una colección de fotografías de _National Geographic_.

— ¿Puedes mirar esto? —Ella quería compartir algo de su mundo con Edward.

De vuelta al escritorio, el bibliotecario Volturi escaneó un lugar en el libro que se parecía a un código de respuesta rápida, y Edward insertó su chip de dinero en la ranura. Él le pasó el libro a Jacob para que lo llevara y se dirigieron de nuevo a la calle.

—Perdóneme, Alpha Prima —, dijo Tanya.

Bella saltó por la sorpresa de oír esa profunda, resonante voz.

— ¿Sí, Tanya?

—Me gustaría visitar el templo, si me lo permite —, dijo ella.

—Por supuesto. Me gustaría verlo también —. Ella tenía curiosidad acerca de su religión.

El templo estaba a sólo dos edificios bajando la calle. Desde el exterior, no parecía diferente de cualquier otra estructura. El interior estaba iluminado por un tragaluz, la piscina de luz caía sobre una mesa en el centro, que daba luz a un recipiente grande de metal, en el que había un pequeño fuego encendido. En la mesa de al lado, habían pedazos de papel y lo que parecían ser lápices de colores.

Alrededor de las paredes, había estatuas y altares de diferentes tipos. Un puñado de fieles estaban esparcidos alrededor, algunos orando con sus manos extendidas delante de ellos, otros de rodillas y una mujer que parecía estar haciendo un sacrificio de su propia sangre, cortando la palma de su mano y dejándola gotear en el fuego sobre el altar.

—Esto no es solo por una religión, ¿verdad? —preguntó Bella, manteniendo la voz baja.

—Es un templo donde todos pueden venir y adorar a su manera —, dijo Edward. —La libertad religiosa es un derecho garantizado a todos los ciudadanos de la Federación.

— ¿Qué altar pertenece a su religión?

Edward la llevó a la estatua de una mujer regordeta que parecía ser Volturi, ya que tenía una cola y garras.

—Esta es la Madre de todos —, dijo y le dio al ídolo una respetuosa reverencia.

— ¡Edward! Qué sorpresa tan maravillosa —. Un hombre Volturi con una larga túnica de color azul claro, se les acercó y se arrodilló delante de ellos. Era la única persona, además de ella y Emmett, que utilizaba el nombre de Edward en lugar de su título. Era muy guapo, casi tanto como Edward, con el pelo rubio claro y rasgos cincelados. — ¿Esta es la Alpha Prima?

Edward le dijo que se parara.

—Bella, él es Carlisle. Él es mi… —Edward pensó en cómo explicarlo. —Él está en el lugar de mi padre.

Bella asintió con la cabeza.

—Mi pueblo lo llama un padrino. ¿También tienes una madrina?

Los ojos de Carlisle brillaban.

—Mi amada compañera, Esme. Ella también es una terrícola.

Las colas de los hombres se entrelazaron mientras hablaban, lo que Bella supone que era un gesto de afecto. Cayeron en una discusión de la rebelión, Edward pidiendo la opinión de Carlisle sobre una propuesta de un tratado. Bella se disculpó, mucho más interesada en explorar el templo. Se alejó estudiando las diversas estatuas y sus altares. El templo estaba caliente, demasiado caliente para llevar tantas capas con ella. Se quitó el manto y Jacob fue al instante a su lado para tomarlo. Ella le dio una sonrisa de agradecimiento y continuó su exploración. En la pared del fondo se encontró un altar cristiano, una gran Biblia abierta en su superficie y una gran cruz que llevaba un Cristo sufriente. Se puso de pie ante la familiar imagen por un buen rato.

— ¿Ese es tu Dios? —preguntó Edward, reuniéndose con ella después de decir sus despedidas a Carlisle.

—Aparentemente —, dijo Bella. — Creo que la mejor forma de decirlo es decir que es el Dios de mi pueblo, pero nunca fui muy observadora.

— ¿Qué _pasó_ con él? — . Edward observa la imagen con horror. Ella supone que la imagen de un hombre moribundo y agonizante parecía extraña en comparación con sus íconos y Dioses regordetes y alegres en abundancia, con aspecto suave de madres y feroces guerreros.

Bella trató de explicar la compleja historia en unas pocas frases, llegando a los principales puntos de la trama de Adán y Eva, el árbol del conocimiento, el concepto del pecado original y por qué el sacrificio tenía que hacerse.

—Tu Dios tuvo que bajar a la Tierra como un ser humano, para que un humano pudiera matarlo, ¿para pagar el mal que Dios puso dentro de ellos? —. La voz de Edward era cuidadosa, pero ella se dio cuenta que él pensaba que era muy extraño.

—Bueno, Dios no puso a los seres humanos dentro de los malos. Venían de las primeras personas, por comer del árbol que Dios les dijo que no tocaran.

—Si él no quería que lo tocaran, ¿por qué no lo puso en un lugar donde no pudieran llegar a él? ¿Era un truco?

—Algo así… —respondió Bella, dándose por vencida.

Recorrieron para mirar otros altares, Edward dando un breve resumen de cada religión que era objeto de culto. Bella se preguntaba si para él era tan difícil resumirlo como lo fue para ella. Se detuvieron detrás de Tanya, que todavía estaba rezando en su altar. Detrás de ella había una imagen un tanto confusa de una mujer dando a luz en un océano. Tanya terminó sus oraciones y le dio un beso a la superficie del altar. Vio la curiosidad de Bella y parecía complacida por eso.

—Esta es la Ama de las Aguas, Alpha Prima. Como el agua sostiene la vida, ella sostiene todas las cosas vivientes. Yo estaba dedicada a ella de niña, y ahora sirvo como una de sus sacerdotes —. Fue lo más largo que había escuchado de Tanya, que debe ser un testimonio de cuán importante es su fe para ella.

—Por favor, no se ofenda si mi pregunta es descortés, ¿pero no tenía otra opción?

—Si no tienen afinidad para servir, yo podría dejar de ser un adulto —respondió Tanya, imperturbable ante lo que dice Bella. —Mi talento reside en las artes marciales. Yo fui entrenada para proteger, un gran honor poder servirte y protegerte, Alpha Prima. Primero tomé los votos del Ama para poder protegerte con mi vida. Al servir a las personas importantes de nuestro pueblo, servimos al Ama.

Edward cubrió los hombros de Bella con la manta.

—Ahora tenemos que volver a casa, Bella. Nuestro tiempo se acorta —. Se dirigieron a la puerta y Edward se detuvo en la mesa del centro que tenía el plato de las llamas. —Escribe tu oración y ponla en el fuego —. Vio como Edward escribió una serie de símbolos y luego dejó caer el papel en las llamas.

Bella lo consideró por un momento y luego escribió: _Por favor, ayúdame a ser una buena emperatriz._ Dobló el papelito y lo dejó caer en las llamas. Una pequeña bocanada de humo rosa púrpura salió de la hoja mientras se quemaba. Edward sacudió la cola.

—Tu oración contentó a la Madre —, dijo. Bella era de una tendencia más escéptica. Se imaginó que los sacerdotes probablemente trataban algunos de los pedazos de papel con una sustancia química para que el humo apareciera de vez en cuando, pero ella no estaba dispuesta a expresar esas dudas cuando Edward se veía tan contento en su nombre.

Jacob subió a los altares. No podía escribir, por lo que mantuvo el papel en sus labios y le susurró algo, dejándolo caer en las llamas.

.

.

.

Regresando del paseo, Edward señaló a un gran edificio en la esquina de una calle.

—Esa fue mi escuela —, dijo. — Allí fue donde aprendí a luchar, cómo gobernar y cómo agradar a las mujeres.

Bella pensó que esa última parte tenía que ser una traducción equivocada, pero decidió no preguntar. Alice había dicho que él era virgen, pero no sin experiencia. Eso le dejó un montón de posibilidades. Bella encontró, para su sorpresa, que el pensamiento de Edward con otra mujer le hizo hervir de celos. Ella empujó el pensamiento lejos a toda prisa.

Viajaron en tren de un coche de vuelta a la ciudad subterránea y se detuvo en sus habitaciones, para que Bella pudiera cambiarse de ropa una vez más. Edward dijo que tenía una reunión del Consejo y que le gustaría que ella lo acompañara.

Debe haber sido importante, porque la túnica verde que Jacob le trajo, estaba bordada con las piedras preciosas verdes en el cuello y las muñecas. También le trajo un set de joyas de la emperatriz. Bella se cepilló el pelo y lo empujó hacia atrás con la tiara. Tenía que admitir que era muy bonita.

Ella volvió a su dormitorio a tiempo para ver a Edward quitar sus sandalias con un suspiro de placer, moviendo sus pies descalzos en el aire. Se dio cuenta por primera vez que sus pies, tenían las garras más pequeñas que la de sus manos. Sus propios pies estaban desnudos de nuevo, una situación que no encontró tan agradable como Edward. También había cambiado su ropa, ahora con un bordado chaleco blanco y unos sueltos pantalones beige. Hasta había hecho el intento de domesticar su pelo marrón oxidado pero, como siempre, fue un ejercicio inútil.

Jacob fue el encargado llevarse todos los abrigos de Bella y conseguir comida para su nueva mascota, _zorbe._ Bella no pudo resistirse a darle un poco de caricias antes de salir.

A través de los pasillos serpenteantes por donde caminaban, Bella de nuevo estaba completamente perdida, pero finalmente llegó a un gran número de puertas. Él hizo una seña a Tanya y se adelantó a tocar tres veces a la puerta con su bastón. Las puertas se abrieron, detenidos por esclavos en ambos lados. Bella ahogó un grito al ver cuántas personas estaban sentadas en el interior.

—El Emperador de los Nueve y la Alpha Prima —, anunció Tanya.

Había un estrado al medio de la habitación, con dos cojines gorditos sobre él. Alrededor del estrado, había grupos de personas concentradas en círculos pero parecía que todos los ojos estaban puestos sobre ella. Bella tragó. Cuando Edward dijo: —consejo, ella esperaba que fueran unos pocos asesores reunidos en una pequeña reunión. Esta era una audiencia con la corte. La ansiedad apretaba su estomago. ¿Y si ella hacía algo mal? Ella quería ponerse detrás de Edward y ocultarse. Se obligó a detenerse y se puso de pie. Ella no podía avergonzar a Edward por aparentar ser débil y cobarde. ¿Qué es lo que haría la Reina Isabel? Bella había leído la biografía de ella hace algunos meses atrás y siempre la había admirado. Isabel Tudor caminaba como si fuera la dueña del lugar y era solo la reina de una pequeña isla. Bella iba a ser la emperatriz de 9 planetas. La cola de Edward acarició la parte de atrás de su cuello. Ella lo miró hacia arriba y él le sonrió, agradecido por el pequeño consuelo.

Ellos tomaron sus asientos en el estrado, Tanya de rodillas detrás de ellos. Su habitual serenidad había desaparecido y parecía tensa y tirante como un alambre colgado. Sus ojos escaneaban continuamente la audiencia en busca de alguna señal de un movimiento sospechoso.

Cuando Edward habló, su voz era tranquila, pero firme, llamándolos a todos.

—El asunto que hoy nos ocupa es la propuesta de tratado con Tangeles por bulerías. Ellos estarán de acuerdo en dejar de suministrar a los rebeldes, si bajamos los aranceles sobre los productos de su comercio.

— ¡Y la bancarrota de nuestros comerciantes en el proceso! —gritó alguien. Hubo algunas voces que retumbaban en acuerdo.

—Vi que los golpearon con sanciones comerciales para el suministro de los rebeldes en primer lugar.

— ¿Sobre qué base? —Edward preguntó. —Ellos no son nuestro tema. No tenemos ninguna autoridad para decirle a un planeta soberano con quien pueden negociar. Ellos se acercaron a nosotros con esta idea- tratado, como una cortesía.

Y así fue, punto y contrapunto.

Edward se volvió hacia Bella.

— ¿Qué piensas?

Bella tartamudeó un poco.

—Y-yo… —su columna vertebral se puso rígida _Piensa en lo que la Reina Isabel haría._ Él parecía genuinamente interesado en su opinión. —Tal vez podrían negociar las tarifas que bajaron solo en ciertos artículos, en las cosas que nuestros comerciantes no se especializan ya que tendrán el menor impacto económico en nuestra gente.

Edward dio unas palmaditas en la pierna.

—Una excelente idea. Voy a hablar con el embajador. ¿Alguien más desea agregar algo?

Bella se sorprendió porque le pidiera su opinión, sobre todo porque ella no estaba muy involucrada en los problemas que enfrenta la Federación, pero Edward parecía sentir que su aporte era importante. Era obvio que él esperaba que ella fuera una regla, no solo un accesorio bonito o alguien que asistiera ceremonias de inauguración y bailes de caridad. Era una enorme responsabilidad y Bella estaba, francamente, aterrorizada. ¿Cuántas veces había criticado a los políticos por estar fuera de contacto, por no preocuparse o tener la previsión suficiente para ver cómo sus decisiones afectarían a sus electores?

A pesar de sus diferencias, parecía que había gente por todas partes que tenían las mismas necesidades fundamentales, instintos y deseos. Ella podía hacer esto. Se necesitaría tiempo para aprender acerca de sus leyes y de la sociedad, pero sabía que podía hacerlo. Porque a ella le importaba, como Edward había dicho.

Cuando se levantó la sesión, Tanya voló al lado de Bella y se quedó allí tan fuerte a su lado como unos gemelos unidos. A Bella no le había parecido esta preocupación cuando se encontraban en el mercado. Bella se preguntó qué sabía Tanya que ella no.

Unos pocos hombres se quedaron para hablar con Edward. Edward recibió a uno de ellos, un hombre que había sido muy vocal en favor de las sanciones en contra de los Tangeles por bulerías.

—Aro —, dijo Edward. —Qué bueno verte. ¿Cómo está Sulpicia? ¿Ha tenido su bebé?

Se le cayeron los hombros. Cuando habló, su voz era tan baja que Bella apenas podía oírlo.

—Sulpicia esta tan bien como se podría esperar, Emperador. El bebé es… El bebé es esclavo.

Edward bajó la cabeza.

—Lo siento —. Él puso su mano sobre el hombro reconfortando a Aro, como si el hombre hubiera dicho que su hijo había muerto.

—Bella.

Se volvió hacia el sonido de la voz.

— ¡Emmett! —dijo. —Hola, ¿cómo estás?

—Bien —, respondió. Sus ojos viajaron sobre su cuerpo y se quedaron en los labios. —No tuve la oportunidad de hablar mucho contigo en el desayuno —. Hubo un destello de resentimiento en esos ojos.

—Um… Edward y yo tuvimos un día de trabajo —dijo.

—Yo quería que terminaras —, Emmett dijo en voz baja. —Ahora, nunca voy a tener la oportunidad. Te vas a enamorar y elegirlo como tu compañero. Todo el mundo ama a Edward. Pero si tuviera la oportunidad…

—Emmett —. Era la voz fría de Edward.

Emmett se congeló, pero sus ojos, esos ojos dolorosamente tristes, se quedaron en Bella.

—Necesito hablar contigo —. Los ojos de Edward se entrecerraron cuando su hermano no se movía. — _Ahora_, Emmett.

Edward lo llevó bastante lejos para que Bella no oyera su conversación. Edward estaba enojado, Emmett quebrantado y triste. La actitud de Emmett se volvió suplicante y la negativa de Edward era firme.

— ¿Perdón, Alpha Prima?

Bella apartó los ojos a regañadientes de los dos hermanos.

— ¿Sí, Tanya?

— ¿Requiere mi presencia esta noche?

Bella sabía lo que estaba preguntando: ¿Bella tenía la suficiente confianza en Edward para dormir sin Tanya en el nido? Bella pensó en ello solo por un momento.

—No, no te necesito. Confío en él.

Tanya asintió con la cabeza.

—Él es un hombre bueno, Alpha Prima. Será un buen compañero para usted.

Bella estaba empezando a creérselo ella misma.

Emmett salió de la habitación, abatido, sin hablarle a Bella una vez más. Edward volvió a su lado.

—Lo siento por eso —, dijo.

—Lo siento por él —, dijo Bella en voz baja. Lauren había dicho que Edward estaba enamorado de ella porque la naturaleza los diseñó de esa manera. Los sentimientos no pueden ser lo que Bella considera como el verdadero amor, pero era obvio Emmett estaba herido.

Mientras caminaban de regreso a sus habitaciones, Bella le preguntó a Edward: — ¿Qué va a pasar con el bebé de Aro?

—En casos como este, el bebé se da generalmente a una guardería de esclavos en el que son criados y entrenados por el personal.

—Pero… eso es terrible. ¿Ellos no quieren quedarse con su bebé solo porque era esclavo?

—Bella, es algo que la mayoría de las familias encuentran vergonzoso. Muy pocos se quedarían y criarían a un esclavo, porque es nada más que un constante recordatorio de su fracaso.

— ¿Es algo que podría pasarle a cualquiera?

Edward lo consideró.

—Eso es lo que la ciencia médica nos dice; que cualquier embarazo Alpha tiene una probabilidad de uno en veinte en la producción de esclavos, y los números son más altos para las versiones beta, pero es más propensa en algunas líneas familiares que en otras.

—Mi familia nunca ha producido un esclavo —, su voz tenía un dejo de orgullo. —Si hay muchos esclavos que nacen de una línea, sus hombres se quitan para atender la lista de espera para los compañeros.

Bella sintió un escalofrío de miedo. ¿Qué pasaría si su hijo fuera un esclavo? ¿Edward la obligaría a darlo? Bella no creía que pudiera soportarlo. Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de sí misma y lo siguió por el pasillo. Sin embargo, era otra pregunta que no haría por temor a la respuesta.

* * *

¿Les gusto? este capitulo fue traducido por Miranda y Isa muy rápido muchas gracias,son las mejores!


	4. El secreto más oscuro

**_Historia escrita por:Lissa Bryan_**

_**Traducido por:Isa BetaTraductora Ffad (FFAD)**_

_**Beta:Verito Pereyra (FFAD)**_

_**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**_

* * *

—Bella, levántate.

Bella se despertó de mala gana y se incorporó en posición vertical mirando a Alice. Ella y Edward se habían quedado hasta muy tarde jugando a un juego extrañamente adictivo que se parecía a las damas1, y estaba cansada.

—Vamos, vamos —persuadió Alice. Aplaudió y saltó. — ¡Vamos!

—Te odio —murmuró Bella. —Nadie debería ser tan enérgico en la mañana. _Nadie_.

El nido era tan suave y cálido. Ella había estado tan cómoda acurrucada contra el pecho de Edward escuchando su sordo ronroneo. Él había estado medio dormido cuando Alice irrumpió en la casa, acariciando el cabello de Bella. Él estaba fascinado por su pelo. El pelo Volturi solo crecía alrededor de dos y medio centímetros de largo, y el más moderno de las mujeres de la Tierra les llegaba hasta la cintura.

Bella era feliz. Era tan extraño que después de toda una vida de lucha contra la depresión, años de miseria que habían culminado en su decisión de acabar con ella solo para escapar del dolor. Años de sentirse no deseada, no amada, rechazada por sus padres que no podían hacer frente a una hija que tenía un expediente de salud mental de cinco centímetros de espesor, rechazada por Mike que había elegido a una más bonita, más _"normal"_ tan pronto como fue posible.

Una parte de ella seguía pensando que tenía que haber una trampa o que el tapete sería arrancado debajo de ella en cualquier momento, y otra parte de ella recordaba las palabras de Lauren sobre Edward, _pensando_ que estaba enamorado impulsado por el imperativo biológico.

Tenía más sentido esa parte auto-denigrante de ella. ¿Por qué un hombre tan guapo y maravilloso iba a amar a una criatura normal, sin complicaciones, como ella? Ella podría creer más fácilmente que fue el embrujo de sus feromonas, más que sus dudosos encantos personales.

La semana pasada había sido la mejor de su vida. Aquí, era querida. Aquí, era respetada. Aquí, era una princesa mimada que tenía un hombre guapo que abiertamente la adoraba. Al parecer, nadie le había dicho alguna vez a los Volturi que a los hombres, supuestamente, no les gustaba abrazar. Él tampoco era tímido en público.

Cada día, Edward la impresionaba de nuevo con su dulzura, su consideración, su firme determinación de hacer lo que fuera para hacerla feliz aquí. Le encantaba darle los regalos que había recogido desde que era pequeño, con los ojos brillantes como un niño en la mañana de Navidad. Su entusiasmo era más divertido que los propios regalos. Bella no se preocupaba particularmente por la ropa o las joyas, pero para él, brotaba belleza. Porque ellos eran hermosos. La belleza radica en el hecho de que Edward había estado pensando en ella, con la esperanza de agradarle, incluso antes de que él la hubiera conocido.

La llevó a un nuevo destino el mismo día, excursiones placenteras que también la familiarizaron con la forma de trabajo de su sociedad para que fuera capaz de ayudarle a gobernar con eficacia.

Todas las noches, Bella estudiaba –era mucho más diligente de lo que había sido en la universidad–, incluso viendo la pantalla de visión, -su versión de la televisión que trabaja de una manera similar a YouTube-. Ella estaba absorbiendo la información sobre su cultura, sus reglas y tabúes.

La educación Cívica nunca había sido su punto fuerte y ahora era un área de lucha para ella, mientras trataba de aprender la estructura de su gobierno. Cada uno de los planetas tenía un Presidente, que estaba sentado en el Consejo del emperador, elegido por los líderes de muchas naciones del planeta, ya sea electo o monárquico. Esa parte fue bastante simple, pero dentro de la Federación había cientos de departamentos, cada uno supervisando un aspecto de la gobernabilidad con una jerarquía compleja. Era desconcertante tratar de mantenerlo todo en orden en su cabeza.

La Federación tiene amplias redes de protección social que significaba que no había hambre e indigentes, pero la administración de esos programas era en nueve planetas diferentes, cada uno con múltiples culturas. Fue un reto increíble, como también la administración de justicia entre los pueblos que tenían diferentes definiciones de _"delito"._ Las naciones eran más o menos autorizadas para administrar su propia justicia a su antojo, con la excepción de una ley universal: **cualquier persona que maltrate a una mujer era condenado a muerte**. Sin embargo, como todo ciudadano de la Federación, tiene el derecho de apelación ante el emperador. Edward pasaba mucho tiempo en el estudio de nueve diferentes códigos legales complejos.

Edward tenía una oficina no muy lejos de la cámara del Consejo. Un escritorio fue puesto para Bella, situado frente suyo para que él pudiera mirar hacia arriba de su trabajo en cualquier momento y verla. Estaban allí, pasando la mayor parte de las tardes, trabajando juntos para gobernar su imperio. Bella se sentía honrada por la confianza que Edward le tenía para tomar decisiones por su reino sin su ayuda, aunque al principio estaba demasiado nerviosa para hacerlo, pidiéndole su opinión sobre las decisiones que ella hacía hasta que él le dijo, sin rodeos, que no era necesario.

El padrino de Edward, Carlisle, era un visitante frecuente y muchas veces llevó a su compañera, Esme, junto con él. Carlisle fue Sacerdote, Jefe de la religión Volturi, -Esme era una católica devota, Bella se preguntaba a menudo cómo trabajaba- pero sabía más de gobierno de lo que Bella pudiera aprender. Él era una fuente de asesoramiento para ambos. Fue a él que le planteó la pregunta en la tarde sobre la posibilidad de acabar con la esclavitud de los drones2, concediéndoles todos los derechos como ciudadano.

—Bella —, dijo suavemente. —Estamos hablando de cambiar un sistema que ha existido por cientos de miles de años. Sé por qué te molesta. Mi compañera tiene opiniones similares. Ella se negó a dejarnos adquirir drones para nosotros. Pero tú no serás capaz de cambiarlo de un día para otro. Un cambio drástico se debe hacer poco a poco.

Pero ella _lo cambiaría_, Bella se prometió. De alguna manera, iba a encontrar la forma.

.

.

Como todas las mañanas, Bella finalmente se rindió al fastidio de Alice y salió del nido. Ella caminaba después de Alice a los baños, en realidad no se sentía despierta hasta que se había hundido en el agua caliente. Como es habitual, la presencia ceñuda de Tanya había limpiado su propia piscina privada. Bella le dio una pequeña sonrisa de disculpa a la mujer embarazada, quien se alejó con una mirada incómoda.

El vientre hinchado de la mujer le recordó…

—Um Alice, tengo que preguntarte algo... personal.

—Por supuesto Bella, ¿qué pasa?

—No sé qué fecha será en la Tierra... Quiero decir, ¿qué fecha sería en mi tiempo? Lo que estoy tratando de decir es que creo que debería haber llegado mi periodo.

—Oh, eso —, dijo Alice. Ella estaba flotando su barra de jabón como si fuera un pequeño bote. —No la tendrás más.

Bella se asustó. — ¿Eh?

—Sí. Tía FLO está de vacaciones en forma permanente gracias a unos pocos ajustes con el ADN. Sus científicos decidieron que era un "defecto" en nuestra constitución física y que sería mejor para nosotros si nuestros cuerpos mantienen y reabsorben los revestimientos del útero en lugar de arrojarlos.

— ¿Cómo puedo saber si estoy embarazada?

—Confía en mí, _lo sabrás_.

— ¿Alguna vez has estado embarazada, Alice? —preguntó Bella.

Alice soltó el jabón en el borde de la piscina con un estruendo. —Estoy lista para salir ahora.

_Abre la boca, inserta tu pie._

—Dios Alice, lo siento —dijo Bella rápidamente. —No fue mi intención molestarte.

—No lo hiciste. Es sólo que... Es que... —. Y sin previo aviso, Alice se echó a llorar.

Bella rodeó con sus brazos alrededor de Alice y la meció mientras lloraba en grandes sollozos que hablaban de un dolor profundamente enterrado y que Bella había desenterrado cruelmente con su impulsiva pregunta.

—Lo siento, lo siento —susurró Bella. —Por favor, no llores. Lo siento mucho.

—No eres tú —, sollozó Alice.

Las otras mujeres estaban mirando abiertamente. Bella miró a Tanya y levantó las cejas en su dirección. Tanya estaba de pie en un instante, ahuyentando al resto. Las mujeres desnudas eran llevadas fuera de la sala y Tanya tirándoles su ropa. Cerró la puerta detrás de la última mujer y se sentó frente a ella sosteniendo la puerta cerrada con su espalda. Bella articuló un silencioso "gracias".

El llanto de Alice se transformó en hipo. Bella volvió a decirle que estaba arrepentida y Alice sacudió la cabeza.

—En realidad no eres tú. Me he sentido tan culpable... He mantenido esto embotellado por tanto tiempo dentro de mí, pero no puedo soportarlo más.

— ¿Qué es?

Alice temblaba y lágrimas frescas corrían por sus mejillas. —Dios me está castigando, Bella. Hi-Hice una cosa terrible…

— ¿Tú, Alice? Tú eres una de las personas más amables que conozco. ¿Por qué Dios te castigaría?

—Bella, si te digo esto necesito que me jures que nunca dirás una palabra de esto a nadie. Confío en ti.

—Te lo juro.

Alice tomó una respiración profunda. —Esta misma mañana, Jasper intentó convencerme otra vez de ver a un médico especialista en fertilidad. No puedo entender por qué yo no estoy embarazada. En la Tierra, es como que los Volturi miraran en su dirección y ellas están preñadas, pero Jasper y yo hemos estado intentando durante tres años. L-le mentí Bella… Le dije que no volvería a ver a un médico porque va en contra de mi religión, pero esa no es la verdadera razón.

Hundió la cara en sus manos, su voz baja y sorda. Incluso en el silencioso eco de la sala, donde el único sonido era el constante flujo de la cascada-ducha, Bella se esforzó por oír.

—Es porque tengo miedo de lo que van a encontrar —susurró Alice, mientras giraba su anillo con los ojos clavados en él.

—Cuando tenía dieciséis años, quedé embarazada. Mi novio no quería tener nada que ver con eso y bueno, digamos que mi situación familiar no era exactamente de apoyo. Si mi padre hubiera sabido que era sexualmente activa, me habría echado a la calle. Me sentí como si no tuviera otra opción. Tuve un aborto y hubo... complicaciones.

Bella cerró sus ojos.

—Si los Volturi sabían que había estado embarazada, nunca me hubieran traído hasta aquí. A sus ojos, un embarazo significa que la mujer ya está emparejada. Yo no dije nada cuando me enteré de sus reglas, porque no quería que me mandaran de vuelta a mi horrible vida en la Tierra. Entonces conocí a Jasper y es tan maravilloso, Bella. Me enamoré de él. Yo quería decirle… Todavía quiero decirle, pero si Jasper sabe que estuve embarazada, va a pensar que nuestra unión fue nula y sin efecto. No lo puedo perder. No puedo.

Bella la abrazó porque no sabía qué decir.

—Hace unos seis meses, por fin estaba embarazada y Jasper estaba en la luna. Estaba tan feliz... —la voz de Alice se quebró. —Pero perdí el bebé. Mis entrañas están en mal estado. Fue entonces cuando supe que Dios me estaba castigando por lo que hice. Mis pecados me van a destruir, me va a costar todo.

—Alice, tienes que decirle la verdad a Jasper. Estoy segura de que debe haber formas de tratar con…

Alice la interrumpió. —Bella_, he visto_ lo que pasa cuando le digo a Jasper.

Bella la miró pensativa. — ¿Estás segura de que es una visión o podría ser simplemente tu mente jugando con tus mayores temores?

Alice parpadeó. —No est-toy segura.

—Alice, _tienes_ que decirle. Tú sabes que él debe estar preocupado por ti. Estos chicos son muy sensibles. Estoy segura de que Jasper puede decir que algo te está molestando. Confía en él, Alice. Él te ama. Lo veo cada vez que te mira.

Alice le dirigió una sonrisa acuosa. —Si es algo parecido a la manera en que Edward te mira, debe ser algo.

Bella sacudió la cabeza. —No estoy segura si Edward realmente me ama, Alice. Lauren me dijo que los Volturi piensan que están enamorados de su pareja, pero es solo porque sus cuerpos reaccionan compatiblemente.

Alice la miró fijamente. —Qué estúpida.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Bella, Lauren no te lo ha explicado bien. Un varón de los Volturi se sentirá muy atraído por su pareja y posesivo con ella. Todo eso es solo la naturaleza. ¿Pero el amor? Ese que viene del corazón, Bella. No es automático y no se puede forzar. Edward te ama por la misma razón que tú lo amas; porque sus corazones se hablan el uno al otro.

Bella sintió sus propias lágrimas en los ojos y se dejaron caer por sus mejillas.

— ¿En serio?

—Oh Bella, cariño —Alice la agarró en un abrazo feroz. —No tenía idea de que pensabas que los sentimientos de Edward por ti no eran reales. No es de extrañar... —Alice se cortó.

Se sintió como si una enorme carga se le hubiese quitado de su corazón. Bella dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso.

¿Por qué Lauren le había dicho eso? No tenía ningún sentido. Lauren había sido compañera, ella debería saber...

— ¿Va… Vas a estar conmigo cuando se lo diga a Jasper? —susurró Alice.

—Eso realmente parece que debería ser un momento privado para ustedes dos —, dijo Bella con cautela, pero cuando Alice comenzó a mirarla presa del pánico, añadió. —Pero si me necesitas, ahí estaré para ti. Eso es lo que hacen los amigos.

—Nunca he tenido una amiga como tú, Bella —dijo Alice en voz baja. Se abrazaron de nuevo.

—Edward me dijo que esta noche, él se va de caza, así que si tú vienes a buscarme después de la cena, voy a ir contigo para hablar con Jasper.

Alice asintió con la cabeza. —Si no lo hago ahora, voy a acobardarme.

Bella sonrió — ¿Quieres que abuse de mi autoridad y te obligue a hacerlo?

Pero Alice no lo tomó como una broma. —Si fallo, sí.

.

.

.

En la cena de esa noche, Edward se levantó y anunció a la sala: —Me voy esta noche de caza.

Alrededor de la sala, sonrisas florecían, con los puños golpearon mesas y unas pocas voces vitorearon. Al parecer, la caza del emperador era un tema más importante de lo que Bella había pensado. Todo el mundo parecía encantado, con excepción de Emmett, cuyo rostro era como una nube de tormenta.

Edward se acercó a Bella, le acarició la nariz y bajó a su mandíbula, uno de sus gestos favoritos de afecto.

—Voy a volver pronto.

—Si no estoy aquí cuando vuelvas, estaré con Alice —le dijo. No habían estado en la cena y Bella estaba preocupada.

Parecía decepcionado, su cola caída. — ¿Tienes que ir?

Bella estaba empezando a sentirse mal por eso. —Lo siento, pero Alice me necesita. No debería tardarme mucho. Probablemente voy a llegar a casa antes que tú.

—Muy bien —dijo apenado.

Bella lo abrazó. —Ten cuidado.

—Lo haré —. Él le acarició la cara, una mirada extraña, soñadora en los ojos y se marchó. Bella se puso a leer hasta que Alice llegó. Solo había avanzado cinco páginas cuando Jacob entró en la habitación y se arrodilló junto a su sillón.

—Alpha Prima3, le ruego que me disculpe, pero Lady Alice ha llegado.

Alice no dijo una palabra mientras Bella la seguía por los pasillos. Tanya detrás, como siempre. La carita de Alice tenía una expresión severa y decidida. Esta es la primera vez que había estado en el cuarto de Alice, Bella tomó un vistazo a su alrededor, viendo el toque de Alice en la caprichosa decoración. Jasper ya estaba sentado en la mesa, con una mirada de asombro en su rostro y su cola doblada como un periscopio. Bella movió un cojín y se sentó junto a Alice, que la tomó de la mano y lo sostuvo en un apretón de muerte.

—Jasper, hay algo que necesito decirte.

Él esperó. Cuando no hablaba, habló con voz persuasiva: —Adelante.

—Yo-yo estaba embarazada antes d-de... antes de ve-venir aquí —. Las lágrimas de sus ojos gotearon en línea recta hacia el suelo, siguiendo su mirada. Ella no podía mirarlo.

—Ya veo —, dijo asintiendo con la cabeza.

Alice echó una mirada rápida, confusa en su rostro. —Yo te m-mentí —confesó, temblando violentamente y triturando la mano de Bella con la suya. Bella se sorprendió de que esas pequeñas manos tuvieran tanta fuerza. Sorprendida y con un dolor intenso. —Mentí cuando dije que estaba en contra de mi religión ver a un médico especialista en fertilidad. Yo no quería que el médico descubriera mi secreto. Tuve un... yo tenía… —Alice paró, tratando de pensar en cómo explicar el aborto a alguien para quien el concepto era completamente ajeno. Bella ni siquiera pensaba que ellos tuvieran una palabra para ello.

—Ella removió el feto por un médico —, dijo Bella. —Pero algo salió mal y sus órganos reproductivos fueron dañados —. Alice le lanzó una mirada de agradecimiento y esperó, temblando como una hoja, la denuncia de Jasper.

—Entiendo —, dijo Jasper. — ¿Podemos ir a cenar ahora? Tengo hambre.

— ¿Qu-qué? —Alice estalló. — ¿Es eso todo lo que tienes que decir?

Jasper ladeó la cabeza. —Estoy triste, me mentiste y tú no confiabas en mí lo suficiente como para decirme la verdad. Debes prometerme que no me mentirás otra vez.

—Oh Jasper, ¡acepto! —Alice se quedó sin aliento. —Me ha estado matando. Pero ¿qué pasa con nuestro apareamiento? No significa que mi embarazo... —su voz se apagó. Era incapaz de hablar en voz alta su mayor temor.

Jasper consideró. —Eso fue hace unos tres mil años por nuestros cálculos, ellos están muertos hace mucho tiempo.

—Pero nunca me habrían llevado si sabían que… —Jasper la interrumpió presionando suavemente sus labios con las yemas de sus dedos.

—Alice, tú estás loca si crees que permitiré que nos separen.

—Chiflada —, lloró Alice. —Quieres decir chiflada.

—Tú eres mi destino —, dijo Jasper acariciando el corto cabello de Alice. —No me importa qué camino recorriste antes de llegar aquí. Siempre y cuando tú estés aquí.

Alice soltó las pobres y aplastadas manos de Bella y le echó los brazos alrededor del cuello de Jasper.

Ninguno de ellos notó su escapada por la puerta. Cuando estuvo en el pasillo, se enjuagó las lágrimas de felicidad.

Ella tenía que depender de Tanya para poder volver, admitiendo que se habría perdido totalmente. Tal vez si todos estos pasillos no se vieran exactamente igual, o si pudiera leer los símbolos en la placa junto a las puertas…

Un hombre dobló la esquina en su camino y Bella exclamó: — ¡Emmett!

—Bella —, se quedó inmóvil en su camino. —Bella…

Extendió una mano hacia ella. Tanya dio un paso amenazante hacia adelante y él la retiró sin tocarla. — ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Estoy regresando a casa porque vengo de visitar a Alice y Jasper —dijo.

—Te voy a acompañar —dijo, y tan incómoda como estaba, no pudo rechazar.

Él solo había avanzado unos pasos cuando se detuvo, lo que obligó a Bella a parar con él. —Bella, tengo que decirte... Tengo que decirte que te amo.

—No, Emmett —, dijo ella sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Es cierto —insistió. —Te he visto esta última semana y eres todo lo que he buscado en una mujer, todo lo que he admirado, todo lo que pude haber soñado. Si yo hubiera sido seleccionado en lugar de Edward…

—Emmett, no —dijo Bella, lo más suavemente posible. —Siempre estuvo destinado a ser Edward y yo. Lo amo, Emmett. Tienes que parar esto. Tendrás a tu propia compañera algún día…

—No, no quiero —dijo sin rodeos. —Tú eres para mí, Bella. Creo que lo supe desde el momento en que te vi. Estoy solicitando la condición de luto.

—Oh Emmett, no… —. Los que se nombraron a sí mismo "de luto" son sacados de la base de datos para buscar compañera. Eso significaba que si la habían encontrado y la perdieron, no podían tener otra. —Por favor, no hagas eso. Sé que hay alguien ahí fuera pensado en ti. Y cuando la encuentres, la amarás con todo tu corazón, ya lo verás.

Emmett no respondió. Se alejó moviéndose como un hombre viejo, apoyando su mano contra la pared.

Jacob abrió la puerta antes de que Bella y Tanya se acercaran. Bella se preguntó cómo había sabido que se estaban acercando. El sonido de sus pasos, ¿tal vez?

—Saludos, Alpha Prima —dijo de rodillas.

— ¿Edward ha llegado a casa? —preguntó ella, anhelando la comodidad y la seguridad de sus brazos.

—No, Alpha Prima. ¿Puedo ofrecerle algo?

—Me gustaría una taza de té, por favor, Jacob.

Ella se sentó en su sillón, observando que incluso después de solo una semana aquí, se sentía extraño estar sentada en un sillón y no sobre un cojín en el suelo. Jacob regresó rápidamente con el té solicitado, algo que le gustaba pero solo complacía ocasionalmente. Las bolsitas de té eran tan caras como los vinos finos en la Tierra. Ella supone que los costos de importación que provenían de tener que doblar el espacio y el tiempo para llegar al destino eran, probablemente, bastante altos. Jacob se arrodilló, le acercó la taza y ella lo aceptó, bebiendo la bebida caliente. Perfecto, como siempre, con dos de azúcar. Solo le había tenido que mostrar una vez y lo hizo perfectamente todo el tiempo después de eso. Ella le dio las gracias y se sentó en su sillón.

Su cuarto parecía tan vacío y sin vida sin Edward. Se supone que ella debía usar este tiempo para estudiar, mirar a la pantalla de visión o para hacer algo productivo, pero todo lo que tenía ganas de hacer era mirar el suelo perdida en sus pensamientos, mientras bebía su té.

Ella se estaba preparando para acostar, cuando oyó regresar Edward gritando su nombre. Enjuagó el cepillo de dientes rápidamente y salió corriendo por la puerta del baño, solo para detenerse en seco y resbalarse. Ella puso una mano sobre su boca.

Edward estaba cubierto de sangre y por encima del hombro llevaba un animal muerto, que parecía un hipopótamo bebé con pelo rubio y desgreñado. Edward lo dejó caer a sus pies y Bella retrocedió mirando sus ojos sin vida y la boca abierta. La cosa tenía unos dientes como un tigre dientes de sable.

— ¿Qué es eso?

—Se trata de un _gragent _—dijo Edward con orgullo. —Son muy fuertes y muy difíciles de matar… —esperó, observando expectante su reacción.

—Um, ¿vamos a... comerlo? —preguntó Bella tímidamente.

La cara de Edward cayó y su cola colgaba como una flor sin agua. —No, ellos saben mal. Jacob, llévatelo.

A la noche siguiente, Edward fue a cazar de nuevo y esta vez regresó con un cadáver del tamaño de un pony, algo que parecía como si viniera de Jurassic Park. Tenía escamas y garras en las patas como las aves al final de sus largas extremidades. Edward tenía una herida sangrante en un hombro, pero rechazó la preocupación de Bella e insistió en que su atención permaneciera en su presa.

—Este es un _tarnek _—le dijo. —Son combatientes, muy rápidos y feroces.

—Ya veo —dijo Bella, tan desconcertada como la noche anterior. ¿Fue esta su versión del programa de Steve Irwin4?

Él tuvo que arrastrar las capturas de la noche siguiente, que apenas cabían por la puerta. Maltratadas y golpeadas, cubiertas de arañazos y con las ramitas en el pelo, lo lanzó a sus pies. Bella escuchó como Edward enumeraba los atributos de combate y se mareó al ver el rastro de sangre. Estaba agradecida, por una vez, de tener a Jacob para limpiar. Sea cual sea la respuesta que él estaba buscando, ella aparentemente no se la daba, porque mientras él le pidió a Jacob que retirara el cadáver, una mirada de determinación endureció su rostro, aun cuando su cola se dejó caer al suelo.

Bella le contó toda la historia a Alice cuando iban a los baños a la mañana siguiente, la primera vez que la había visto desde su confesión. Alice había estado al parecer... ocupada durante los últimos días, porque ella resplandecía felicidad, pero se movía un poco rígida.

Mientras se lavaba el pelo con shampoo, Bella decía: —Me temo que la siguiente no entre dentro de la casa y solo Dios sabe lo que Jacob está haciendo con los cuerpos. Sigo imaginando un zoológico de mascotas de Rob Zombie5.

Alice se rió hasta que las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. —Oh, Bella, lo siento mucho. He estado tan preocupada con Jasper que no te expliqué lo que está haciendo. Él te está proponiendo matrimonio, tonta.

— ¿Proponiendo matrimonio? —Bella repitió con voz débil.

—Sí. Te está mostrando lo buen cazador que es y que siempre te mantendrá.

—Yo sé lo rico que es —, dijo Bella. —No me preocupa pasar hambre.

Alice le salpicó. —Ese no es el punto. Para una chica tan inteligente, seguro puedes ser tonta en ocasiones. Es parte de su ritual de apareamiento.

El corazón de Bella le latía con fuerza en su pecho. El sudor estalló en las sienes y tuvo que poner la cabeza sobre la baldosa fría que rodea la piscina por un momento hasta que su cabeza dejó de nadar.

¿Matrimonio? _¿Matrimonio? _¡MATRIMONIO!

— ¡Oh, Dios mío! —exclamó Bella. —Alice, ¿cómo puedo decir 'Sí'?

—Dile que es un cazador muy bueno y que lo aceptas como tu compañero.

Bella saltó de la piscina: —Tanya, por favor toma mi ropa —gritó ella, frotándose tan rápido con la toalla que era un milagro que su piel no se encendiera.

— ¡Bella, tu cabello todavía está lleno de shampoo! —llamó Alice.

Bella gruñó con frustración y saltó de nuevo en el agua, mojándose la cabeza y enjuagándose su pelo con furia. Sería una enredada maraña, pero no le importaba. -Por otra parte, Edward disfrutaba cepillar su pelo, sin dolor, quitando los nudos con las puntas de sus diestras garras-. Tiró su ropa, sin re-secado y corrió hacia el pasillo.

— ¡Alpha Prima, vas por el camino equivocado! —gritó Tanya. Bella giró y volvió corriendo hacia ella y regresaron al apartamento en un tiempo récord.

Edward se encontraba todavía en el nido, tirado entre las almohadas con una imagen de desánimo mientras dibujaba círculos en una de las fundas de almohadas con la parte de atrás de su garra. Bella corrió través del piso y saltó. Edward casi no tuvo tiempo para voltear antes de que ella cayera encima de él. Ella se sentó a horcajadas de sus caderas, inclinándose para mirarlo directamente a los ojos y sus frentes tocándose.

—Eres un cazador muy bueno y especializado —anunció Bella. —Quiero que seas mi compañero.

* * *

Quiero felicitar a las_** traductoras FFAD!** _tienen capítulos ya traducidos y otros en proceso !Son las mejores!

**_Próximamente Entrevista con Lissa Bryan! escritora de "Escrito en las Estrellas"_**

1. Las damas es un juego de mesa para dos contrincantes. El juego consiste en mover las piezas en diagonal a través de los cuadros negros de un tablero de ajedrez con la intención de capturar (comer) las piezas del contrario saltando por encima de ellas.

2. Un hombre de Volturi, que es estéril. Tienden a ser de menor tamaño que Alfas o Betas y han impedido las colas. Pueden nacer en cualquier familia, esencialmente, un "accidente" de la naturaleza. Se considera una vergüenza y los padres optan a menudo por silencio dando al niño a hogares especiales que plantean los zánganos y los capacitan para el servicio. Los zánganos son los esclavos, cada avión no tripulado debe tener un propietario, cuyo nombre está grabado en el cuello que están obligados a llevar en público. No se les permite tener un compañero. Los zánganos pueden tener relaciones sexuales con nadie y se mantienen a veces como esclavas sexuales por esta razón.

3. Alpha mujer (siempre fuera de otros mundos) tienen una genética superior, que les conceda su estado. Ellas tienden a tener cualidades de liderazgo, con fuerza interior y capacidad de recuperación.

4. Stephen Robert Irwin: fue un ecologista australiano y una celebridad televisiva. Fue especialmente conocido por su programa de televisión The Crocodile Hunter (El cazador de cocodrilos), una serie documental bastante convencional sobre naturaleza salvaje. La personalidad de Irwin y sus actuaciones en la serie le llevaron a la fama internacional. También era propietario y dirigía el Australia Zoo en Beerwah en Queensland.

5. Rob Zombie: Es un músico. Solía ser parte del grupo de Zombie White. Ahora es un director de cine.


	5. Dos Almas,Unidas como Una

**_Historia escrita por:Lissa Bryan_**

_**Traducido por:Miranda Pattinson (FFAD)**_

_**Beta:Verito Pereyra (FFAD)**_

_**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**_

* * *

Bella estaba en su cuarto de baño, desnuda como el día en que nació, mientras Alice pintaba caprichosos diseños en su cuerpo con pintura comestible.

― ¿Por qué estamos haciendo esto?

―Es una tradición ―, explicó Alice. ―Ellos tienen que lamer cada parte de la pintura antes de bajar a la parte de la Pestaña-A, Ranura-B.

Bella se rió entre dientes. ―Sabes, no creo jamás haber escuchado que lo llamen así. Tú tienes el alma de un poeta verdadero, Alice.

―Muérdeme. Ah, sí, eso me recuerda...

Bella la miró con recelo. ― ¿Hay mordidas involucradas? ―Ella había visto los dientes de Edward, largos, malvados y afilados.

―Sí, pero no te preocupes, te va a encantar ―, le aseguró Alice.

―No estoy tan segura...

―Yo sí ―dijo Alice sin rodeos. ―Nuestros cuerpos reaccionan a sus fluidos como si fuera heroína pura.

― ¿Quieres decir que... uh... _todo_?

―Ellos no son humanos, por lo que va a ser diferente a lo que estas acostumbrada, pero confía en mí cuando te digo que va a ser la más increíblemente orgásmica experiencia de tu vida.

―En realidad nunca he tenido un orgasmo ―, confesó Bella.

― ¿Nunca? Incluso, ya sabes, ¿_jugando sola_?

Bella negó con la cabeza, su rostro de color rosa.

―Pobrecita ―, dijo Alice. ―Nadie me preparó antes de tiempo cuando me aparearon con Jasper. La primera vez que lo vi desnudo, grité y dije: _"¡Tú no me vas a tocar con esa cosa!"_. Tuvo que perseguirme por toda la habitación, porque él podía ver que estaba molesta y, por supuesto, su naturaleza es tratar de consolar a sus compañeras y él quería sostenerme. Dios, me sentí tan terrible por herirlo de esa manera.

―Es... ¿es realmente tan malo?

―No ―, dijo Alice firmemente. ―Es solo _diferente_, pero puede ser impresionante si no lo estás esperando. Por favor, no te preocupes ¿sí? Edward te ama y él nunca haría nada que pudiera lastimarte.

―Estoy muy nerviosa ―confesó Bella. ―Mi último novio, me dijo... bueno... me dijo que no era nada buena en eso.

―Si nunca has tenido un orgasmo, te puedo garantizar que era _él_ quien era el mal laico ―, dijo Alice. ―Bella, detente. Veo que te estás preocupando sin razón. Todo va a estar bien, te lo prometo. Simplemente has que se sienta bien y no te puede ir mal. Edward sabe cómo dar placer a la mujer.

―Está bien, tú _tienes_ que aclarar esto de una vez. Hace un tiempo, dijiste que él no tenía experiencia y él me mostró su escuela y me dijo algo acerca de aprender a complacer a las mujeres allí. ¿Ellos lo que hacen en realidad, es como… _entrenarlos_ sexualmente?

―Sí, es parte de su proceso educativo, en realidad. Tan pronto como alcanzan la madurez, empiezan a aprender las habilidades sexuales que necesitan para satisfacer a su compañera.

―Pero si él es virgen, ¿cómo...?

―Usa tu imaginación, imbécil. Dedos, la lengua...

― ¡Oh! ―Teniendo en cuenta a Mike quien rara vez había empleado algo más, ella no pensó en otras opciones más allá de la penetración. Bella estaba roja como una remolacha, el color se extendía hasta su pecho. ― ¿Quién los hace, eh, practican con…?

―Las mujeres se alinean alrededor de la cuadra. Viudas, en su mayoría, pero algunas mujeres apareadas se escapan para ir a la escuela.

― ¿Viudas? ¿Cómo Lauren?

―Oh, sí ―, dijo Alice con sequedad. ―Lauren es una visitante _frecuente_.

Bella imaginó a Lauren retorciéndose en una cama con Edward complaciéndola y su sangre hirvió.

―Mira, ellos son hombres grandes, y me refiero a que son grandes _por todas partes_. Es importante que ellos sepan como excitar a su compañera para que todo... ya sabes... vaya sin problemas.

¡Oh, Jesús! Esa había sido una de las quejas de Mike. Ella había tenido que utilizar lubricante, pero no era como si ella pudiera bajar a la tienda de la farmacia de la esquina y comprar alguno ahora.

Alice puso a un lado su pincel y se apoderó de Bella por los lados de su cara. ―Mírame a los ojos, Bella ―, ordenó. ―Tú eres una mujer normal, joven y saludable que tiene un hombre que haría cualquier cosa para complacerla. ¡Olvida a tu estúpido ex-novio!

―Edward nunca me ha besado ―, admitió Bella.

―Ellos no se besan. No en la boca, de todos modos. Jasper lo hace porque sabe que me gusta, pero él piensa que es un poco grotesco. Si tú decides probar con Edward, te lo advierto: ten en cuenta los dientes ―. Alice dio un paso atrás y contempló su obra críticamente. ―Ahí está, todo hecho.

Bella deseó tener un espejo para ella poder ver el efecto completo. Su cuerpo fue decorado con enredaderas y flores pintadas, fluyendo alrededor de sus senos y bajando a sus caderas. Pequeñas mariposas y pájaros estaban esparcidos aquí y allá.

―Alice, es hermoso.

―Gracias. Vamos a esperar unos minutos para asegurarnos que esté seco y luego te coloco la túnica.

Edward había comprado la túnica para su última noche, era de color azul claro, cubierta de bordados y piedras preciosas de color blanco que en realidad brillaban. Bella nunca había visto nada igual. ―Edward, esto no es, como… _radiactivo_, ¿verdad?

Él no entendió el término y Bella tenía que tratar de explicar la fusión nuclear y la radiactividad, sin tener mucho conocimiento de cómo los átomos se dividen en sí mismos, pero él finalmente captó la esencia de lo que ella estaba diciendo y le aseguró que no eran perjudiciales.

―Las piedras son importados de LaPush. Reaccionan al argón en nuestra atmósfera. Eso es lo que causa el brillo ―. Él tocó una de las piedras y sus ojos eran nostálgicos. ―Supongo que no habrá nada más importado por un tiempo, sin embargo. Las minas han estado vacías desde que la rebelión comenzó.

Cuando Bella se había posado en la parte superior de Edward y le dijo que lo quería como compañero, él había saltado honrado, levantándola en sus brazos y dejando escapar un rugido de alegría, dándole vueltas con su cola enroscándose alrededor de su brazo. Él contactó inmediatamente a Carlisle, deseando tener la ceremonia de apareamiento en ese mismo momento, pero Carlisle insistió en que Edward necesitaba darle la oportunidad de prepararse y Edward tenía que conseguirle a Bella un traje de apareamiento adecuado. También señaló que la gente de Edward querría estar allí, por lo que Edward cedió, pero dijo que sólo lo retrasaría hasta la tarde siguiente.

Alice deslizó la túnica por la cabeza de Bella, ambas cuidadosas de la pintura y Bella se puso los pantalones a juego. La túnica era sin mangas y con un gran escote, mostrando una gran parte de la obra de arte de Alice. Más de las piedras preciosas que brillan intensamente fueron amontonadas en sus brazos, alrededor de su cuello y encima de su cabeza en una alta tiara de encaje. Alice había improvisado un rizador de pelo utilizando una vela grande y un par de pinzas de metal. Ella enroscó la parte de atrás del cabello de Bella en rizos grandes y suaves. ―Mi reino por un poco de spray ―, murmuró.

Alice ya estaba vestida con su traje para la boda: una túnica en tono naranja brillante, y Bella pensó que Alice era probablemente la única criatura en la galaxia Forx que podría usar ese color y hacer que se vea bien. Alice dijo algo vago acerca de usar la pintura en sí misma como una pequeña sorpresa para Jasper, por lo que Bella salió del baño sola.

Edward se paseaba afuera de la puerta y se detuvo cuando la vio, aparentemente pasmado. ―Bella, estás preciosa.

Ella miró al hombre que sería su esposo en tan sólo unas pocas horas, su corazón en sus ojos. ―Te amo, Edward.

Él asintió con la cabeza. ―Lo sé.

Ella empujó suavemente. ―Se supone que tienes que decirlo de vuelta.

Él parecía confundido. ― ¿Por qué? Tú ya sabes que te amo.

Ella sonrió. ―Porque me gusta escucharlo.

Él la rodeó con sus brazos, su cola envolviéndose alrededor de su espalda y se detuvo encima del hombro. ―Te amo, Bella, y si te hace feliz escuchar esas palabras, te las diré todos los días, a cada hora, por el resto de nuestras vidas.

Lágrimas de alegría brotaron de los ojos de Bella y se derramaron hacia abajo sobre sus mejillas.

Edward gritó. ― ¡Alice! ¡Alice, ven pronto! ¡Bella está goteando!

.

.

La conversación acerca de "lágrimas de felicidad" versus "lágrimas de tristeza" continuó -¿Cómo puedo saber cuál es cuál?-. Aun cuando se dirigían donde la ceremonia se encontraba detenida. Fue en una parte de la ciudad subterránea donde Bella nunca había estado. Escaleras los llevaron aún más profundo bajo tierra a una gran cueva natural, tan majestuosa como una catedral. Enormes estalactitas colgando del techo, iluminada por esa misteriosa luz escondida, los orígenes de los cuales Bella nunca había descubierto.

El corazón de Bella golpeó pesadamente cuando vio el tamaño de la audiencia. Eran fácilmente miles de personas sentadas en cojines alrededor de la tarima, donde se celebraría la ceremonia. Carlisle se puso de pie ya listo esperando, su compañera, Esme, sentada en primera fila. Carlisle estaba vistiendo su traje de sacerdote azul, el mismo color de la túnica de Bella.

Bella y Edward caminaron hacia él, bajando por el ancho pasillo central, con Alice y Jasper justo detrás de ellos. Miles de ojos la observaban. Bella casi podía sentir el peso de sus miradas sobre su piel, haciéndola sentir picazón.

―Deseo tomar esta mujer como mi compañera ―, dijo Edward. La acústica natural llevaba su voz a los más lejanos confines de la habitación.

Carlisle se volvió a Bella. ― ¿Usted lo considera?

―Me gustaría ―la voz de Bella era suave pero firme.

Carlisle hizo un gesto hacia los cojines y ellos se arrodillaron.

― ¿Va a proveer por ella? ―le preguntó a Edward.

―Lo haré.

― ¿La protegerá a ella?

―Lo haré ―. La cola de Edward se deslizó bajo el dobladillo de la túnica de Bella y la envolvió alrededor de su tobillo.

― ¿Va a atesorarla a ella y a su cría por encima de todo, incluso su propia vida?

―Lo haré.

― ¿Jura esto ante la Diosa, la que sostiene tu alma inmortal?

―Lo hago.

Carlisle se volvió a Bella. ― ¿Acepta usted las promesas de este hombre?

―Lo hago ―. La visión de Bella era borrosa por las lágrimas.

―Tome su mano.

Bella y Edward juntaron sus manos, doblando sus codos para mantenerlos arriba. Carlisle envolvió sus manos unidas con una cuerda de color azul claro, entrelazando por encima, por debajo y alrededor de sus muñecas en un patrón complicado. En la mano libre de Edward colocó un tazón, el cual Edward levantó a los labios de Bella. Ella bebió de él, saboreando el dulce y sabroso vino. Luego, Edward le daba de comer un pequeño trozo de carne sacado de un pequeño plato de oro, y por último colocó una capa sobre los hombros de ella, un poco torpe con una sola mano libre para llevar a cabo la tarea.

― ¿Quiénes son testigos de esta unión?

―Nosotros lo haremos ―, dijeron Alice y Jasper a la vez. Carlisle le habló en primer lugar a Jasper. ―En caso de Edward caer en batalla, ¿le proveerá usted a su compañera así como provee para su propia?

―Lo haría ―, dijo Jasper.

―Y si Bella debe morir, ¿cuidaría usted de sus hijos así como cuida de los suyos propios? ―Esta se dirigía a Alice, quien le contestó que lo haría.

Carlisle puso su mano sobre las manos atadas de Edward y Bella. ―Ahora ustedes se sentirán sin tormentas, porque ambos serán refugio uno para el otro. Ahora ustedes no sentirán frío, porque ambos se calentarán el uno al otro. Ahora no habrá soledad, porque ambos serán compañía uno del otro. Ahora ustedes son dos personas, pero sólo hay una vida por delante de ustedes. Que la belleza y el amor le rodeen a ambos en el camino por delante y por todos los años. Que la felicidad les acompañe y sus días juntos, sean buenos y largos.

Él alzó la voz de forma tal que resonó a través de la caverna. ―He aquí: dos almas, unidas como una.

La caverna se llenó de aplausos, sonido de pisadas fuertes contra el suelo, voces de vítores y gritos de bendiciones. Edward y Bella se levantaron de sus cojines y Edward la levantó, sosteniendo sus manos atadas tan alto como el brazo de Bella lo permitía.

Ellos fueron asediados por los buenos deseos de los allí presentes. Alice le había advertido a ella que esperara esto. Se había asustado hasta el infierno en su propio apareamiento, por ser asediada por una multitud de extraños, cada uno hablando amables palabras, pero bloqueándole el camino a cada paso. Nadie había pensado en informarle de la alegre tradición de los invitados en torno a la novia y el novio, tratando de evitar que salieran interfiriendo en su camino y recitando largas bendiciones de aliento, a las que el novio estaba obligado a detenerse y escuchar, y dar la tradicional respuesta: ―Según la voluntad de la diosa será.

Todos sabían que Tanya se volvería loca con tantas personas acercándose a su cargo, por lo que Edward y Jasper habían tramado un plan de escape. Hubo un pasaje fuera de la cueva detrás de la tarima, bien oculto. Mientras la multitud empujaba hacia adelante, ellos se retiraron y Tanya bloqueó el camino detrás de ellos con su bastón. Bella tuvo una visión de sus gritos: ― ¡Ustedes no deben pasar! ―Como una gran Gandalf azul y se rió. Edward agachó la cabeza y le acarició su cuello, encantado como siempre por el sonido.

Huyeron por el pasillo, pero los invitados los acorralaron en un círculo a su alrededor, saliendo de la entrada principal, cortándoles el acceso a las escaleras.

―Pájaro herido ―, murmuró Jasper y Alice se calló drásticamente en el suelo, gimiendo y agarrándose el tobillo. Como estaba previsto, los invitados de inmediato la rodearon, preocupados, tratando de llegar para tomar las manos de ella para así poder echar un vistazo a su supuesta lesión. Edward corrió detrás de ellos, tomando los escalones de tres en tres.

― ¡Oigan! ―alguien gritó con indignación y Bella oyó el golpeteo de los pies detrás de ellos. Edward fue rápido, corriendo a toda velocidad, Bella se apretó contra su pecho como una pelota de fútbol. Los invitados, fueron privados de su diversión y ninguno estaba ni cerca de ser tan atlético como su Alpha Prime, quedaron atrás jadeando por el esfuerzo. Bella y Edward se habían escapado.

Sólo después de haber cerrado la puerta de sus cuartos detrás de ellos puso a Bella sobre sus pies.

―Mi compañera ―, susurró. Trazó la parte posterior de sus dedos sobre su rostro. ―Ven, vamos a cenar ―. Él utilizó una pinza para cortar a través de la cuerda de color azul claro, liberando sus manos. La puso en uno de sus troncos, presionando la cuerda en su pecho por un momento antes de guardarla.

Él la llevó a su poco frecuentada mesa, que ya había sido preparada con una comida, cortesía de Jacob. Bella había estado demasiado nerviosa para comer esta mañana y ahora se moría de hambre. Se lavaron las manos en el recipiente provisto y Bella alcanzó con entusiasmo su plato.

―No ―, dijo Edward. ―Déjame alimentarte. Es mi privilegio cuidar a mi compañera ―. Tomó un bocado de comida con la punta de sus garras y Bella lo aceptó. Ella masticaba con entusiasmo. ―Eso es delicioso.

Bocado tras bocado el llevó a sus labios hasta que ella se negó a más, su estómago agradablemente lleno. Ella se armó de un pedazo de comida y declaró: ―Ahora es _mi_ turno para cuidar a mi compañero.

Edward sacudió la cola en diversión. Abrió su boca, tomando la comida y su dedo, dándole un mordisco juguetón. Cuando ella se rió, él se abalanzó sobre ella, golpeándola contra el cojín, gruñendo.

― ¿No tienes hambre? ―preguntó ella.

―Mucha ― dijo él. ―Y tú te ves _deliciosa _―. La levantó, caminando a su nido, acostándola suavemente hacia abajo en medio de las almohadas. Ella miró a su alrededor, sorprendida porque todas las fundas de almohada habían sido cambiadas a un material negro y aterciopelado. Edward tomó una de sus manos, haciendo un camino de besos desde la muñeca hasta una pequeña mariposa pintada. Su lengua salió veloz para lamerla y ella jadeó. Cálida y áspera, que envió un rayo de electricidad a través de ella.

― ¿Q-qué pasa con todo el negro? ―preguntó ella.

―Es de un poema de amor famoso ―, dijo Edward entre besos y lamidas, trabajando su camino hasta el antebrazo. ―_En_ _la oscuridad, te abrazo… Apoyada en el negro del cielo_... Tengo una fantasía de ver tu blanca piel sobre el negro ―. Él comenzó desde su codo, besando, lamiendo, succionando la piel y Bella se escuchó a si misma gemir en voz baja. ¿Cómo podía el roce de sus labios en un lugar tan inocuo enviar un rayo a través de sus venas? Él se puso en marcha en el otro lado y Bella se retorcía sin poder hacer nada.

―Por favor, oh, por favor ―, susurró ella sin tan siquiera estar segura de qué estaba pidiendo.

―Cualquier cosa ―, ofreció él enterrando sus labios en el hueco entre sus senos, mordisqueando la pequeña flor pintada allí. Cuando ya se había ido, pareció que le concedía el permiso para abrir el primer botón de su túnica. Él comenzó a ronronear mientras trabajaba su camino hacia abajo, extendiendo las dos mitades de la prenda fuera, sus ojos celebrando con los tesoros revelados. Las vides le llevaron alrededor de la parte inferior de su pecho. Siguió el camino de regreso a su ombligo, y la punta de su lengua ahí la hizo arquearse hacia arriba.

― ¡Jesucristo!

― ¿Quién? ―Edward se detuvo, sus ojos brillaban en la penumbra.

―Un nombre de Dios ―, dijo Bella. ―Por favor no te detengas.

Su rostro se relajó y volvió a su trabajo, sin prestar atención de ella retorciéndose y jadeando. Sus garras enganchadas en los laterales de sus pantalones y ella escuchó la tela romperse, pero eso fue lejos, distante y sin importancia. El tejido del propio universo podría haber sido rasgado en dos, y a ella no le hubiera importado. Su lengua estaba en sus muslos y sus ronroneos parecían estar haciendo algo para sus adentros que daban como resultado un total apagón y nada más importaba.

―Hueles tan bien ―, gruñó.

¿El iba a-?

_Oh, Jesús..._

Ella había oído hablar de eso antes, por supuesto, pero nunca se imaginó la increíble, impactante intimidad del acto. Su lengua áspera en sus partes delicadas creó una extraña tensión, envuelta en su interior, que crecía y crecía y luego explotó magníficamente en ondas de placer pulsante. Su cabeza estaba zumbando. Ella estaba flotando. Ella estaba volando. Ella se estaba ahogando en un río de sensaciones que crecía a alturas imposibles, hasta el punto que pensó que moriría de la misma, y las explosiones sólo la llevaban a nuevas alturas donde comenzó todo de nuevo.

La carne fría y desnuda de Edward cubrió la suya. Un fragmento de un pensamiento: - ¿había estado ella preocupada por algo? Eso no importaba ahora.

_Oh, Dios_... su cabeza cayó hacia atrás y ella se sintió a sí misma extendiéndose a su alrededor. Él se movió tan lento, tan dolorosamente, agonizantemente lento. Sus uñas se clavaron en los duros músculos de su espalda. Trató de empujar sus caderas hacia arriba para obligarlo a moverse más rápido, pero él los clavó a los cojines con sus manos. El sudor se había desatado en su frente y sus músculos temblaban bajo sus dedos.

Dejó caer su cabeza al lado de la de ella, su respiración áspera en su oído. ―Ah, Bella... Diosa Suprema… no tenía ni idea ―. Él gimió, sus rasgos rígidos con tensión. Sus caderas estaban niveladas contra las de ella y él quieto, jadeando. Bella sintió un lejano dolor en lo profundo de ella, una pequeña punzada, que desapareció rápidamente bajo un nuevo tsunami de sensaciones. Sus caderas estaban perfectamente quietas, pero ella podía sentir las rítmicas ondas pulsantes de movimiento dentro de ella. La intensidad era casi aterradora. Ella sintió sus dientes hundirse en la unión entre su cuello y su hombro, y ella sentía como si su cuerpo pudiera simplemente salir volando si él no la ayudaba a mantenerlo unido, el peso de su cuerpo, lo único que le impedía a ella de estallar a través del techo.

―Edward ―, sus ojos se abrieron con asombro cuando una nueva ola la golpeó y luego ella se había ido, su mente hizo cortocircuito, simplemente flotando en un mar fundido de dicha.

Poco a poco, ella lentamente volvió a sí misma, pensamientos coherentes y el movimiento imposible de alcanzar. Edward ronroneaba a su lado, acariciándola, acariciándole el pelo, su rostro, su cuerpo.

―Te amo ―, él dijo.

Ella quería responder de la misma forma, pero lo único que pudo hacer fue darle una sonrisa lánguida antes de caer en una cálida piscina de sueño.

.

.

Bella podría haber contado con una mano el número de veces que dejó el nido en los siguientes días. Edward, también. Eran verdaderos adictos, incapaces de curiosear lejos durante más tiempo de lo que lleva correr al baño o tomar un trozo de comida, llevada por el complaciente Jacob, para estar de vuelta en el nido para compartir. Fue solo cuando Alice deslizó una nota por debajo de la puerta que decía: ―ENVÍA FUERA A BELLA O VOY A ENTRAR ―, que ellos admitieron de mala gana que había un mundo exterior al que probablemente deberían regresar.

Bella cojeando por el pasillo a los baños con Tanya, quien disparaba sus sonrisas divertidas, a su lado. Sí, tal vez había exagerado un poco, porque todos los músculos de su cuerpo -incluyendo unos que ella nunca había sabido que tenía- le dolían.

Alice estaba ya en "su" piscina de baño cuando Bella pasó a través de la puerta arrastrando los pies. Ella silenciosamente señaló a un vaso de agua y un frasco de píldoras colocadas en el borde, y Bella agradecida tomó un par. Ella se introdujo en el agua, haciendo una pequeña mueca.

―Me estaba preocupando de que ustedes dos pudieran morir de hambre allí ―, dijo Alice. ―Gracias a Dios que Jacob se acordó de alimentar a tu _zorbe_.

¡Oh, Jesús! Ella era una irresponsable dueña de mascota. Bella se llevó la mano a su frente.

―Pero yo no te saque de la cama para hablar sobre tu vida sexual. Tengo que decirte algo ―. Alice tomó una respiración profunda. ― ¡Estoy embarazada!

Bella gritó tan fuerte que Tanya automáticamente se puso de pie, moviendo su bastón y paseando su mirada por la habitación, buscando el peligro invisible.

― ¡Lo siento, lo siento! ― dijo Bella, tanto a Tanya como a las asustadas mujeres que se habían revuelto tan pronto el bastón comenzó a volar. Tanya le dirigió una mirada descontenta y se acomodó de nuevo en el suelo.

― ¡Oh, Alice, estoy tan feliz por ti! ―dijo Bella.

Alice sonrió tan ampliamente, que era imposible ocultar sus dientes. ―Tenías razón, Bella. El médico fue capaz de solucionarlo en poco tiempo. Sólo una pequeña cicatriz, dijo él. ¡Estoy tan feliz! ― Alice saltó en el agua. Bella alcanzó a ver su vientre y se quedó sin aliento, en estado de shock.

No había forma de que Alice pudiera estar _así_ de embarazada. Ella parecía que tuviera cuatro o cinco meses y su estómago había sido tan plano como una tabla hace tan solo unos pocos días atrás. Bella la miró, horrorizada, pensando que debía haber algo terriblemente mal.

Las manos de Alice acariciaron su vientre. ―Está bien, Bella. Sus bebés crecen muy rápido y el embarazo sólo dura unos cuatro meses.

Bella se relajó. ―Wow, eso es una ventaja.

Alice la miró de cerca. ― ¿Cómo te sientes esta mañana?

―Bien. ¿Por qué?

―Por nada ―, dijo Alice alegremente.

A la mañana siguiente, Bella supo por qué ella había preguntado. Se despertó como de costumbre, se acurrucó en el pecho de Edward, pero era demasiado pronto. Él todavía estaba profundamente dormido, por lo que no había sido su estruendoso ronroneo lo que gentilmente la había llevado al desvelo. Lo que la había… -¡_Ugh_! Náuseas la golpearon como un puño y ella salió a toda prisa del nido, desbocada hacia el cuarto de baño. Apenas lo hizo a tiempo. Edward estaba justo detrás de ella, él siempre se despertaba si ella dejaba el nido.

―Bella, ¿qué es eso? ―preguntó.

Ella le respondió vomitando de nuevo, devolviendo sin poder hacer nada hasta que su estómago estuvo completamente vacío y luego un poco más por si acaso. Él se lanzó hacia adelante y tomó su pelo, quitándolo del camino y frotando suavemente su espalda.

Parecía haber terminado. Él de mala gana la dejó y fue a buscar un vaso de agua. Ella lo tomó agradecida, agitó y botó un boche de su boca, y luego tomó un pequeño sorbo y _eso_ fue un error. Eso volvió y trató de traer a sus amigos.

―Voy a buscar al médico ―, dijo Edward.

Ella no estaba de humor para discutir. Ella tiró de la cadena y se acarreó a sí misma, tambaleándose sobre sus pies. Ella podía oír su voz mientras hablaba en el intercomunicador sobre la pared. Trató de hacer su camino de regreso al nido sólo para encontrar a sus rodillas cayendo a la mitad del camino al suelo.

― ¡Bella! ―Edward estaba al otro lado de la habitación en un instante, atrapándola antes de que cayera al suelo.

―Jódeme ―, jadeó ella.

Edward tenía dudas. ―No creo que ahora sea un buen momento...

Bella cerró sus ojos. ―Es una expresión, Edward.

― ¡Oh, ya veo! ―Edward asintió con la cabeza y ella podría decir que él no tenía idea de qué demonios estaba hablando. Él se puso un par de pantalones y ayudó a Bella con su ropa de dormir.

Ella había visto al médico una vez, cuando trabajaba en el tronco de Emmett después de la des-colaficación o amputación o como se llame.

― ¿No se siente bien, Emperatriz? ―, preguntó. ―Tu compañero me dice que vomitó varias veces.

―Creo que me volví completamente al revés en un momento dado ―, se quejó Bella.

― ¿Podría haber sido algo que comió? ―, preguntó Edward. Retorciendo la punta de su cola en ansiedad.

―Posiblemente ―, dijo el doctor jugueteando con su pequeño dispositivo de control remoto.

―Bueno, _usted _no está siendo útil ―, dijo Bella sarcásticamente. Ella inmediatamente se arrepintió. ―Lo siento. No quise decir eso.

―No te preocupes por eso. No te muevas, por favor ―. Él corrió el dispositivo a través de su cuerpo, rozando aproximadamente a una pulgada por encima de la superficie. Edward gruñó suavemente, obviamente tomándolo como una ofensa las manos de otro hombre tan cerca de su cuerpo. ―Voy a necesitar una muestra de sangre ―dijo.

Bella se subió la manga y apretó un puño. El médico le dio una mirada extraña, agarró la mano y le pinchó el dedo.

― ¡Ay!

Edward gruñó y saltó en frente de ella, con la cola azotando el aire.

―Todo hecho ―el médico les aseguró, colocándose lejos de Edward. El dispositivo sonó y él dijo: ―Ah, ahí está... ―Miró las lecturas y les sonrió. ―Estás con bebé, Emperatriz.

― ¿Embarazada? ―Bella se quedó estupefacta.

―Sí, sólo unos pocos días a lo mucho, pero lo suficiente para lanzar la química de tu cuerpo al caos ―. Él comenzó a ofrecer sugerencias sobre cómo combatir la náusea: pedazos de pan conservados en el nido para comer antes de levantarse, instrucciones sobre su dieta... Ella estaba contenta de que Edward pareciera estar prestando especial atención, porque ella no lo hacía.

Su mano presionada contra su abdomen. _Un bebé_. De vuelta a casa, ella había pensado que los niños no eran una posibilidad, tanto como ella amaba a los niños. Ella no había querido pasar a lo largo de sus problemas mentales y la rotundamente negación de Mike a considerar siquiera la idea de la adopción.

Un bebé.

_¡__Un bebé!_

Ella echó sus brazos alrededor de Edward. ―Lágrimas de felicidad ―, le advirtió y sollozó contra su pecho. Le oyó decir algo al médico y cerrarse la puerta. Edward la levantó y los colocó a ambos en el nido, acurrucándose con Bella, ronroneando, frotando su espalda mientras ella lloraba.

―Te amo ―, él dijo. ―Te amo.

* * *

En estos días subimos unas preguntas que la autora contesto sobre el fic! para aclarar dudas.

**_¿Te gusto el capitulo?_**


	6. Acelerando

**_Historia escrita por:Lissa Bryan_**

_**Traducido por:Salem Fabian (FFAD)**_

_**Beta:Verito Pereyra (FFAD)**_

_**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**_

* * *

Alice vino a su hora habitual de ir con Bella a los baños y se encontró con ella todavía en el nido, hecha un ovillo con la cabeza en el regazo de Edward mientras él le acariciaba el cabello.

—Vamos, Bella —, Alice dijo intentando persuadirme.

—No… estoy moribunda —Bella gimió.

Alice chilló tan fuerte que hizo saltar a Edward. — ¡Bella, estás embarazada!

—O es eso, o he desarrollado repentinamente bulimia —, dijo Bella. —Ve sin mí, Alice. No tengo ganas de ir a los baños hoy.

—No, vamos —insistió Alice. —Es necesario.

— ¿Estás diciendo que apesto?

—Tu esencia ha cambiado —señaló Edward.

Alice rodó los ojos. —No, yo no estoy diciendo que apestes. Estoy diciendo que necesitas levantarte e ir a los baños conmigo, para que podamos hablar. Ven, te hará sentir mejor, te lo prometo.

No había duda de que, en efecto, necesitaba hablar con Alice sobre qué esperar pero, ¡Dios mío!, era difícil salir de este cómodo lugar. Bella se sentó y luego trató de levantarse. Alice con impaciencia agarró el brazo de Bella para ayudarla a levantarse y Edward le gruñó a ella.

Alice le golpeó en la nariz. —No seas grosero.

La mirada de sorpresa en el rostro de Edward envió a Bella a la histeria, riendo tan fuerte que las lágrimas salían de sus ojos. Alice tenía razón, ya se sentía mejor.

Edward se dirigió con ellas a los baños. Si Tanya se sentía insultada por la implicación de que Bella necesitaba otro protector a parte de ella, no dijo nada al respecto. Llevaba la ropa de Bella y el cepillo para el pelo como si fuera demasiado peligroso para que ella lo pudiera soportar.

Alice comenzó a empujar la puerta de los baños, pero rápidamente la cerró cuando se hizo evidente que Edward tenía la intención de seguirlas.

— ¡No puedes entrar aquí! —exclamó escandalizada.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Debido a que hay una veintena de mujeres desnudas en ese lugar.

Edward miró desconcertado. — ¿Y? No tengo ningún interés en mirarlas.

Bella interrumpió. —Edward, ella tiene razón. Tú no puede venir, porque vas a hacer que las mujeres se sientan incómodas al tener a un hombre ahí. ¿Por qué no vas a la oficina? Alice me llevará allí cuando hayamos terminado.

—Me sentaré aquí y esperaré por ti —, dijo Edward, señalando un lugar junto a la puerta.

—No, ve a la oficina y trabaja un poco —insistió Bella. —Hemos tomado un montón de tiempo libre esta semana.

Tanya, zanjó el asunto dando un paso entre ellos y agitando su bastón hacia Edward.

—Haz lo que te manda la Emperatriz —, dijo en un tono que no admitía ningún argumento.

Bella se reía en voz baja para sí misma cuando entraron por la puerta. Ella se detuvo en seco cuando vio a la mujer que estaba junto a la cascada, envuelto en una toalla, esperando su turno.

—Hola, Lauren —, dijo.

—Bella —respondió Lauren en breve. —Te ves... bien.

—Estoy bien, gracias —. La voz de Bella era estrictamente cortés. Tenía la sensación de que Lauren le desagradaba, pero no podía pensar porque razón.

Lauren se limitó a mirarla por un momento y se volvió. —Bueno, encantada de verte de nuevo —, dijo Bella con torpeza a la espalda.

Alice y Bella se instalaron en su piscina favorita, que ya había sido desocupada para el momento en que ellas llegaron. Las mujeres estaban amontonadas como sardinas en las piscinas restantes, todas ellas mirando a la barriga todavía plana de la Emperatriz. Bella fue la receptora de muchas sonrisas y llamadas de buenos deseos desde el otro lado de la habitación y trató de sonreír hacia ellos con gracia, pero su cabeza fue a nadar de nuevo y sintió náuseas.

—Vamos Bella, métete dentro —dijo Alice persuadiéndola.

— ¿No que las mujeres embarazadas deben evitar baños calientes? —preguntó Bella.

—No está caliente. Yo revisé la temperatura. Estamos bien.

Bella se metió en el agua con un suspiro. —Tenías razón. Esto se siente maravilloso.

—No te ves muy bien —, dijo Alice.

—No puedo retener nada —confesó Bella. —Incluso los pequeños sorbos de agua.

—Le pediré a Esme que envíe un poco más de su té especial. A mí me ayudó.

Bella colocó sus manos sobre su abdomen. —No puedo creer que quedáramos embarazadas, al mismo tiempo.

—Estoy una semana delante de ti —señaló Alice. —Así que probablemente voy a dar a luz primera. Tienes que estar preparada para lo que va a suceder —. Hizo una pausa por un momento y consideró la forma de continuar. —Bella, te has dado cuenta de que Edward no tiene ningún pezón, ¿verdad?

—Sí, he querido preguntarle sobre eso.

—Y te has dado cuenta ¿que no tiene ombligo?

—Sí...

—Está bien, ¿qué te dice eso?

Bella lo pensó por un momento y sacudió la cabeza. —No estoy segura de lo que quieres decir.

—No son mamíferos, Bella.

La mandíbula de Bella dejó caer. Ella no podía creer que no había puesto dos y dos juntos.

— ¿Cómo en el mundo pueden ser genéticamente compatibles con nosotros, entonces?

—El bebé va a ser casi el 100% Volturi. Él puede tener algunos rasgos tuyos, como el color del pelo, pero el ADN Volturi domina al humano. Mira el lado bueno. No lactancia materna.

—Con esos dientes, supongo que deberíamos estar agradecidas.

— ¡Ese es el espíritu! —Alice dijo alegremente.

—Entonces, ¿qué va a pasar cuando yo dé a luz? No es que voy a poner un huevo o algo así, ¿verdad? —Bella, bromeó.

Alice no se rió.

—Oh, vamos. Estás bromeando, ¿verdad?

—Bueno, en realidad no es un huevo —, dijo Alice. —Pero el bebé no ha terminado de crecer cuando sale de tu cuerpo. Están en una bolsa de incubación llamado durice. Los padres finalizan la incubación del bebé.

Bella no dijo nada. Su boca se abrió ligeramente.

—Muy pronto, Edward va a empezar a construir su nido de incubación. Jasper ya ha iniciado con el suyo. Van a estar allí un mes, manteniendo al bebé caliente y seguro. Los bebés son extremadamente vulnerables cuando se encuentran en el durice. El más pequeño agujero en él los mataría. Y, tristemente, ha habido una larga historia de infanticidios, especialmente en los bebés reales. Para proteger a sus hijos, los hombres no abandonan el nido —. Alice hizo una pausa. —Y aún más triste, es que probablemente va a proteger al bebé de ti, Bella. Había una mujer de la Tierra que fue una de las primeras en ser traídas, estaba horrorizada por todo el asunto y ella pisó el durice y a su hijo. Desde entonces, los hombres han estado un poco preocupados de dejar a sus compañeras cerca de la durice hasta que están seguros de que las mujeres no los dañarán.

Bella apoyó la cabeza contra el borde de la teja fría alrededor de la tina. —Esto es demasiado, Alice.

—Detente —, ordenó Alice. —Respira profundo, Bella. No es tan raro como parece. Los bebés humanos están en una placenta que los protege y los nutre. El durice no es del todo muy diferente. Tu bebé sólo va a estar aún en la placenta cuando nazca, y Edward se ocupará de él hasta que está listo para salir de la durice.

Bella no dijo nada. Alice le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro.

—Está bien, Bella. Vas a luchar a brazo partido con él. Dale un poco de tiempo, ¿de acuerdo?

Más tarde, Alice la acompañó a la oficina que ella y Edward compartían. Se levantó de su escritorio cuando la puerta se abrió y la abrazó con cuidado: — ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó.

Ella le dio una breve sonrisa. —Sólo trato de mantener... todo adentro.

—Tengo un regalo para ti —. Edward metió la mano en el bolsillo y le tendió la mano a ella, con la palma hacia arriba. En el centro de la palma de su mano había dos anillos de oro, uno grande y uno pequeño. —Jasper me dijo que los compañeros de la Tierra llevan anillos de oro para simbolizar su unión. Pensé que te gustaría que los lleváramos.

Bella se echó a llorar.

Edward hizo ruidos suaves y le frotó la espalda mientras sollozaba contra su pecho.

— ¿Lágrimas de felicidad? —preguntó.

—Algo así –, dijo Bella. —Más bien como confundida-asustada-y-un-poco-espantada-pero-enamorada-de-un-maravilloso-y-reflexivo-hombre.

—No te asustes —, le susurró Edward. —Estoy aquí contigo.

Bella sonrió, las lágrimas brillando en sus ojos. —Y eso hace que todo valga la pena.

Edward hizo el anuncio a su reino más tarde esa mañana y se declaró un día de fiesta. La galaxia estalló en celebración. Edward se volvió a la pantalla y comenzó a ver los videos de las fiestas en todas las partes de la galaxia que le producían una sensación de miedo. En la Tierra, ella había rechazado los servicios fúnebres porque sabía que no vendría nadie. Ahora, había miles de millones de personas que estaban celebrando debido a que estaba embarazada. Había tantos videos de personas que ofrecen sus felicitaciones que probablemente tomaría hasta que el bebé hubiera nacido, verlos todos.

Pasó la mañana en la cama con Edward, normalmente era algo que disfrutaba mucho, pero hoy se sentía miserable. Edward estaba preocupado porque no había comido nada, porque cada vez que lo intentaba, se le revolvía el estómago. Sólo pensar en los alimentos hacía que las náuseas le dieran como una tonelada de ladrillos. Tropezando, corrió al cuarto de baño, náuseas y arcadas. No había nada que vomitar, todo lo que había consumido desde ayer había sido rechazado al instante. Edward detuvo su cabello hasta que terminó y luego se la llevó de regreso al nido. Acababa de ponerla entre las almohadas cuando Jacob entró.

Se acercó a ellos arrodillándose, pero Edward gruñó amenazadoramente y Jacob se dejó caer de rodillas donde estaba, su mirada firmemente fijada al suelo.

—Por favor, perdone la intromisión, Emperador y Emperatriz, pero Esme está aquí para ver a Bella.

—Mándala —, dijo Edward. Se sentó al lado de Bella, acariciándola con dulzura.

—Hola, querida Bella —dijo. —Alice me dijo que estás teniendo un momento difícil —. Esme estaba llevando una gran tetera. Se arrodilló al lado del nido y lleno una taza de líquido caliente. —Bebe —le instruyó.

—No puedo, Esme. No puedo retener nada.

—Confía en mí, cariño —dijo. —Esto te va a ayudar.

Bella se puso en posición vertical con un esfuerzo y aceptó la taza. Arrugó la nariz un poco y Esme se rió.

—Lo sé, huele muy mal.

Bella tomó un pequeño sorbo precavidamente. Era dulce con solo probar un poco, como té del sur recién hecho. Bella esperó, sosteniendo la taza con mucho cuidado por si tuviera que dejarla rápido para ir a vomitar al baño. Pero no pasó nada. Dio otro sorbo. Y luego otro, y al poco tiempo se había terminado toda la taza.

—Wow, Esme, gracias —, dijo Bella. — ¿Qué es esto?

—Raíz de Meithnil. Crece silvestre en Kebi.

— ¿Cómo sabes esto?

Tanto Edward como Esme se pusieron tensos. Ellos intercambiaron una mirada. Esme dijo: —He tenido hijos propios, Bella.

Ella no dijo nada más y Bella no quería entrometerse. Fue sólo después de que se fue, dejando la tetera y comprometiéndose a llevar más la mañana siguiente, que Bella le preguntó Edward: — ¿Qué pasó con sus hijos? Ella nunca los ha mencionado. No tenía idea de que ella y Carlisle tenían hijos.

—Su hijo mayor, James, una vez fue mi mejor amigo —, dijo Edward en voz baja. —Es uno de los líderes de los rebeldes ahora, junto con sus dos hermanos menores.

— ¡Dios mío! ¿Qué pasó?

—James mató a mis padres —. Edward se puso de pie. —Por favor Bella, sigue siendo un tema doloroso. Te prometo que te lo contaré algún día no muy lejano, pero... no ahora, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella asintió con la cabeza. Sabía lo que era tener "temas dolorosos".

Se despertó en la noche por el sonido de arañazos. Se levantó con cautela y vio a Edward de rodillas junto a la pared, excavando, lanzando pedazos de roca detrás de él. — ¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó ella.

—Construyendo —respondió, arrojando pequeños fragmentos de roca detrás de él mientras sus manos arañaban la piedra.

¿Es la forma en la que se construyo esto? Cuando él dijo que él había construido esta madriguera, lo decía literalmente, que había sido él quien había excavado con sus garras desnudas en la roca. Cogió uno de los pedacitos de roca que estaban cerca y lo rascó con la uña y parecía ser tan suave como arenoso, pero aún así, tenía que estar usando sus garras hasta los nudillos.

Ella se fue dormir, con el sonido de los arañazos infiltrándose en sus sueños.

Por la mañana, Bella se despertó sacudida por la mano cruel de la náusea. Llegó al cuarto de baño justo a tiempo, Edward llego justo detrás de ella. Fue un final de fotografía. Cuando el episodio terminó, Bella estaba tirada sobre el inodoro tan débil como un gatito.

—Te llevaré de vuelta al nido —. Edward le trajo lo último de té de Esme y Bella tomó cuidadosamente un sorbo.

—No, será probablemente mejor que me quede aquí —, dijo Bella. —Por los próximos cuatro meses.

—No se puede estar enfermo todo el tiempo —sugirió.

Bella pudo reírse entre dientes con voz débil. —Me encanta tu optimismo.

Él la recogió y la depositó suavemente entre las almohadas. Bella sintió un movimiento brusco en su intestino que no tenía nada que ver con la náusea. Contuvo el aliento, sin saber como ella lo sentía. Entonces, ¡ahí!... Allí estaba otra vez. Ella abrió la boca y tomó la mano de Edward y la puso sobre su abdomen. Hizo una pausa, como concentrándose y el pequeño empujón volvió a suceder. Los ojos de Edward se movieron lentamente hasta el rostro de Bella, asombrados. Ambos esperaron, reteniendo el aliento, pero el bebé no se movió de nuevo.

Edward se inclinó y besó su vientre un poco hinchado, entonces él se acostó a su lado y se mantuvo ahí por un tiempo, ambos en silencio y asombrados, disfrutando el momento.

Un poco más tarde, volvió al agujero en la pared y comenzó a cavar de nuevo con renovado vigor, mientras que Bella dormía. A media mañana, tenía el nido casi terminado. Él permitió que Jacob transportara los escombros, pero no llegar a ninguna parte cerca del orificio de entrada, que escondió arrastrando el reclinable de Bella en frente del agujero.

Durante la semana siguiente, los regalos llegaron de toda la galaxia, tantos, que algunos de sus cuartos comenzaron a parecer un almacén y era difícil encontrar un camino despejado para caminar. -A Edward le gustó mucho esto, ya que fue capaz de acumular los regalos alrededor del sillón reclinable para ocultar aún más su entrada al nido-. Jacob corrió de ida y vuelta a la oficina de correos tantas veces que Bella perdió la cuenta. A Bella no se le permitió abrir los paquetes por sí misma, no sea que alguno de los regalos contuviera algo peligroso y ya que ni ella ni Jacob podía leer las cartas que venían con los regalos, Edward, contrató personal para abrir los paquetes y enviar tarjetas de agradecimiento a su nombre. A veces, es bueno ser el rey.

Jacob acababa de entregar los últimos regalos del día cuando Aro apareció en la puerta.

—Emperador, el nuevo proyecto del tratado con por Tangeles ha sido finalizado. El Consejo se ha reunido para que podamos hablar de ello.

Edward golpeó su frente. —Se me había olvidado —. Él miró a Bella, sus ojos se llenaron de preocupación.

—Edward, ve —insistió Bella. —Voy a estar bien sola por un rato. Tanya está justo fuera de la puerta.

Edward no parecía muy convencido. Su cola se movió de lado a lado con indecisión.

—Voy a llamar a Alice para que venga a visitarme —, sugirió Bella.

Edward parecía decidirse. —Voy a llamar a Alice —. Se volvió hacia Jacob. —Siéntate ahí, junto a la pared. No te muevas de ese lugar. Te mantendrás cerca de la Emperatriz, irás corriendo a avisarme si se enferma o necesita algo.

—Edward, voy a estar bien —se rió Bella. —Vamos ve, grandulón sobre protector.

Edward le acarició la cara. —Me preocupas —, dijo Edward. —Cada vez que estás fuera de mi vista, me preocupas. Tú y mi hijo son tan vulnerables en este momento y tengo muchos enemigos.

—Estoy segura aquí en la madriguera con Tanya de guardia en la puerta —Bella le aseguró. —Y Jacob esta aquí, también. No vas a estar muy lejos, Edward.

Edward suspiró. Él le acarició el cuello y luego siguió a Aro por la puerta. Ella lo oía en el pasillo, dando órdenes a Tanya como si necesitara más instrucciones sobre cómo mantener la seguridad de la Emperatriz. Bella soltó una risita. Él tendría suerte si ella no le pegaba con el bastón en la cabeza.

Jacob se colocó en la posición en la pared en la que se le había ordenado. Bella se rió entre dientes. —Tú no vas a permanecer ahí hasta que Alice llegue, ¿verdad?

—Tengo que obedecer las órdenes que me dieron —, dijo Jacob. —El Emperador nunca me ha golpeado, pero no quiero poner a prueba su paciencia, especialmente en lo que respecta a usted y su hijo.

— ¿Son todos los padres Volturi como él? —Bella dijo como broma, exasperada, pero los ojos de Jacob estaban tristes. —No, Emperatriz, no todos.

Bella fue curiosa. — ¿Dónde están tus padres, Jacob?

—Mi madre está en Fénix. Ella y mi padre se separaron cuando yo nací. Eran Alphas, y mi padre fue humillado por ser padre de un drone. Quería deshacerse de mí —dijo en voz baja, —pero mi madre se negó. Trató de forzarla y ella huyó conmigo a Fénix, en el que crecí. Yo era un marginado.

— ¿Un marginado? ¿Qué significa eso?

—Yo no tenía dueño, sólo mi madre y ella no me registró por temor a que mi padre nos encontrara. Un día, hubo una redada en la granja donde trabajaba y fui capturado y llevado a las subastas. No he visto a mi madre desde entonces.

—Oh, Jacob, es horrible.

—Espero que ella quiera estar de vuelta con mi padre —, dijo Jacob, su voz sonaba distante, falsa. —Siempre fue bueno con ella hasta que llegué yo, y no me gusta pensar en mi madre que lucha por sobrevivir sola. Si no quiso regresar con él, tal vez ella se fue a vivir con sus testigos. Ahora que me fui, ella ya no tiene por qué esconderse.

— ¿Sus qué?

—Los testigos de su apareamiento. Los tuyos son Lady Alice y Lord Jasper. Según nuestras leyes, un compañero puede pedir a sus testigos santuario en su madriguera, con la promesa de cuidar de ella al igual que su propia compañera.

— ¿Sabe tu madre dónde estás?

Jacob miró hacia el suelo. —No lo creo. Estoy seguro de que ella sabe que fui capturado por cazadores sin escrúpulos, pero nadie pensaría en informarle sobre el paradero de un drone.

—Voy a tratar de dar con ella —, prometió Bella.

Jacob inclinó la cabeza, con confusión en sus ojos. — ¿Por qué?

—Debido a que es terrible lo que le pasó, y es terrible que una madre pierda a su hijo y no conozca donde terminó.

Jake estaba desconcertado. — ¿Por qué le importa? Sólo soy un drone.

—Jacob, de donde yo vengo, la esclavitud es mal considerada y se supone que todas las personas son consideradas iguales.

Jacob negó con la cabeza. Él estaba tomando gestos humanos de ella. —Eso parece imposible.

—Bueno, no voy a pretender que nuestros ideales son nuestra realidad. Todavía hay gente que no son tratados igual, pero nuestra sociedad está siempre tratando de mejorar.

—Tú fuiste secuestrada, alejada de tu familia también —, dijo Jacob bruscamente. —Tu madre nunca sabrá dónde terminaste.

—Dudo que le importara —, replicó Bella.

—Holaaaaa —llamó Alice. —Bella, ¿dónde estás?

—En algún lugar al norte de la pila de anillos para la dentición —, respondió Bella, de pie y agitando sus brazos. Alice la vio y navegó a través de los enormes montones de artículos para bebé.

—Ahora que Alice está aquí, tengo que regresar a mis deberes —, dijo Jacob. Se puso de pie y la miró. —Gracias, Emperatriz.

— ¿Por qué?

Jacob le dio una pequeña sonrisa. —Por ser tan amable conmigo. Nunca he sido tratado de esta manera por un Alpha.

—Bueno, eso está mal —, dijo Bella con firmeza. Él negó con la cabeza y desapareció en torno a una pila de cajas de pañales.

Alicia apareció alrededor de una pila de ropa. —Ahí estas. Esto es increíble. ¿Qué vas a hacer con todas estas porquerías? —Alice se maravilló.

—Yo voy a tomar lo que necesite y luego voy a donar la mayor parte de ella a las guarderías de los drones —, dijo Bella.

—Oh, Bella, es tan dulce.

—No, es una declaración —, respondió Bella. —Has leído sobre Eleanor Roosevelt, ¿verdad?

— ¿No era la que era una lesbiana?

—Bueno, tal vez, ¿quién sabe? De todos modos, se fue a Alabama para visitar a los Aviadores de Tuskegee. En el ejército había segregación aún en esos días y no se permitía que los afro-americanos fueran pilotos de combate.

—Vi esa película —, dijo Alice de repente. —Estaba quien hizo de Theo en El Show de Bill Cosby.

—Ah, bueno, entonces sabes de lo que estoy hablando. Fue allí y montó en un avión con un piloto negro en los controles. Después de que el vuelo terminara, ella se tomó una foto con él y pidió que las imágenes se revelaran de inmediato para poder llevarla de vuelta con ella a Washington. Fue esa foto la que ayudó a convencer tanto a los políticos y como al pueblo estadounidense de que los afroamericanos realmente podrían ser pilotos. Si no hubiera existido gente como la señora Roosevelt, la lucha por los derechos civiles, probablemente habría llevado más tiempo.

— ¿Es eso lo que quieres? —Preguntó Alice. — ¿Derechos civiles para los drones?

—Tú eres la que cree en Dios, Alice. Y la gente que cree en Dios por lo general también cree que todo sucede por una razón. Bueno, ¿y si la razón por la que llegué es para poner fin a la esclavitud y la opresión en esta galaxia?

—Puedo entender eso, pero creo que tu vida sería mucho más sencilla si eliges una bonita, segura y fácil causa como luchar contra la falta de vivienda.

—No hay ninguna falta de vivienda.

— ¿Ves? Fácil.

Bella se despertó de un sueño acerca de sus padres, llorando. Tal vez hablar sobre padres con Jacob esta mañana, los había arrastrado hasta su mente.

—Bella, ¿qué está mal? —La voz de Edward era suave y con sueño, en la oscuridad.

—Tuve un mal sueño —, dijo. —No pasa nada. Vuelve a dormir.

—Si tienes un mal sueño, debes dejarlo salir o va a volver otra vez —, le advirtió Edward.

Bella casi se rió y luego se dio cuenta de que hablaba en serio. Se supone que su propia cultura tenía supersticiones y cuentos de viejas en abundancia, así que… ¿quién era ella para reírse de los suyos?

—Soñaba con mis padres —, dijo Bella. En la oscuridad, acostada al lado del hombre que amaba, las palabras salieron con facilidad, sin dolor. —Yo nunca conté mucho acerca de ellos. Siempre ha sido un hábito para mí ocultar lo que era mi vida familiar, y creo que era porque yo creía que me merecía la forma en que me trataban, y si le decía a la gente sobre ello, la gente iba a ver el por qué. Mis padres nunca fueron abusivos, pero nunca fueron amorosos, y no eran en lo más mínimo tímidos a la hora de decirme que yo era una decepción para ellos. Ellos eran de la alta sociedad, y yo era torpe y solitaria. Mi madre era una profesora, ampliamente reconocida como brillante y yo era mediocre en la escuela. Mi padre era atlético, yo era torpe. Ambos eran atractivos, que era simple. Ambos tuvieron éxito y yo fui un fracaso en todo lo que intenté.

Bella soltó una carcajada sin sentido del humor. —Sabes, incluso me culparon por lo ocurrido con Mike. Lo amaban porque era hijo de un senador, alguien con estatus, y estar con él era una manera de que pudiera obtener al menos un poco aprobación. Yo estaba tan hambrienta de afecto que hacía todo lo que él quería y todo lo que él hacía era darme algunos trozos de afecto fingido, yo le permití que me pisoteara. Ahora que miro hacia atrás, veo que había elegido a un hombre que me trataba exactamente como hacían mis padres. Fue mi primer año de universidad, que también fue mi último año. Sólo duré dos semestres. Tuve un pequeño apartamento cerca del campus. Un día llegué a casa de clase antes de tiempo, a causa de un dolor de estómago, y lo atrapé en mi cama con otra chica. Él había estado llevando chicas allí durante meses mientras yo estaba en la escuela. Todavía vivía con sus padres y no podía llevarlas ahí, y tal vez hubo algún tipo de emoción en follar en la cama de su novia. Tomé mi anillo de compromiso y se lo tiré. Él me dijo que me lo quedara, que él sólo había comprado una pieza de porquería barata para poder meterse en mis pantalones, pero que ni siquiera había valido la pena el precio que pago por el anillo en la casa de empeño.

Edward hundió el rostro en su cuello y tiró de su cuerpo cerca del suyo. No estaba segura si era para mí comodidad o la suya.

—Cuando le dije a mi madre lo que había visto, ella seguía tratando de convencerme de que yo estaba exagerando o que mis ojos me habían engañado. Cuando vio que yo no iba a cambiar mi historia, ella se enojó y me dijo que si me era infiel, era mí culpa por no haberlo hecho lo suficientemente feliz como para que me fuera fiel y que yo debería ir a disculparme y pedir que me aceptara de vuelta, porque yo nunca conseguiría algo mejor. Realmente no podía creer lo que ella me había dicho. Durante años, di excusas para las cosas crueles que ella me decía o hacía, que ella no lo decía en serio, o que yo había malinterpretado, o que era culpa mía por hacer que se enojara. Esta vez no lo hice, no había ninguna excusa, vi lo que era: mi madre no me amaba y ella nunca lo haría. Pero me eché la culpa a mí misma. Pensé que había algo mal en mí que me hacía indigna de ser amada. Fue entonces cuando me decidí que quería morir, para escapar. No podía ver la forma de que mi vida fuera mejor.

Edward hizo un sonido suave de protesta. Bella acarició su espalda. —Nunca me imaginé que había alguien como tú, o encontrar la felicidad de esta manera. Pero me da miedo, Edward. No sé cómo ser una madre y estoy aterrorizada de que pueda hacer que mi hijo se sienta como yo me sentía.

—Nunca, jamás, podrías hacer eso —, dijo Edward con una fiereza sorprendente. —Bella, eres la persona más cariñosa que he conocido y lo que es más, siempre tratas de hacer que la gente que te rodea sea feliz. ¿Sabes lo especial que es eso? ¿Cómo eres de única y preciosa? Tus padres eran tontos ignorantes. Se les dio un tesoro y en lugar de mantenerla a la luz, donde podría brillar, te despreciaban y trataron de ahogar tu luz con su propia sombra. Tú dijiste que no eran abusivos contigo, pero te equivocas, Bella. Ese tipo de abuso no deja cicatrices en el cuerpo. Deja cicatrices ocultas que a veces son más profundas, el tipo de cicatrices que no se curan nunca.

Él le acarició el cuello. —Tus padres se parecen mucho a los míos en algunos aspectos. Los míos eran irreflexivos, nunca abiertamente crueles, pero sin duda negligentes. Nos tuvieron a Emmett y a mí, porque se supone que debían tener niños, no porque ellos quisieran. Ellos trataban a la Federación con el mismo nivel de indiferencia y es por eso que todavía estamos luchando contra una rebelión hoy en día —. Se inclinó y la miró a los ojos. —Aquí está la verdad, Bella: podemos ser cualquier tipo de padres que queramos ser. No estamos condenados a repetir los errores de nuestros padres en nuestros hijos, sabrán que son amados.

—Edward —, susurró Bella, dando voz a uno de sus mayores temores. — ¿Qué pasa si nuestro bebé es un drone?

Edward sacudió la cabeza. —Nunca ha habido un drone en mi línea.

—Sí, pero ¿qué pasa si lo es? —Bella insistió. —Le puede pasar a cualquiera, ¿no?

Edward tomó de la mano, entrelazando los dedos con los de ella. —Si nuestro hijo es un drone, vamos a amarlo de la misma manera. Te lo juro.

Bella dejó escapar el aliento que había estado sosteniendo y se aferró a él con un sollozo de alivio. —Te amo, te amo —susurró.

—Te amo —, respondió.

Y fue tan maravilloso poder creerlo… Se dio la vuelta y suavemente le dio un beso en los labios. Estaba un poco sorprendido, pero no era idiota. —Quédate aquí —, susurró. —No te muevas —Ella empezó a besarlo por el cuello.

— ¿Por cuánto tiempo? —dijo él con voz áspera.

Bella llegó a la parte superior de su pecho. —Hasta que yo lo diga —. Ella siguió a su clavícula, en su brazo y estaba encantada de descubrir que él reaccionaba a su boca de la misma manera que ella lo había hecho en su noche de bodas. Cuando su lengua tocó el hueco del codo, se sacudió violentamente, jadeando algo que su chip no se ofreció a traducir. Ella siguió con su caja torácica, contando con los labios.

— ¿Sabes que tienes veinte pares de costillas? —Preguntó Bella, acentuando cada palabra con una lamida o un beso.

—No —, jadeó. —Nunca las he contado.

—Eso es ocho más que un humano.

—Si quieres, te las doy todas. Sólo... por favor...

—Por favor, ¿qué? —Bella preguntó amablemente. Ella siguió en su camino a los huesos de la cadera y luego se abrió camino hacia el interior.

Probablemente fue bueno que ella no lo hubiera visto completamente desnudo hasta después de haber tenido sexo un par de veces, y sabía que no había nada que temer. Era enorme, por supuesto, tan grande como la circunferencia de la muñeca, y tanto que no cabía toda ella dentro de ella, pero era en la forma lo que lo hacía tan diferente al de un varón humano. Su longitud estaba cubierta de anillos de músculo y la punta era puntiaguda. Cuando se unieron, permanecieron juntos y en vez de empujar como un macho humano, los anillos de músculo palpitaban y se contraían en ondas rítmicas, acariciando sus paredes, que conducían a volverla loca de placer. La punta se adentraba en el cuello del útero, profunda en su apertura, una manera natural de garantizar que la descendencia llegara a su vientre. -Que había sido el pequeño dolor de Bella sintió la primera vez que se unió a él-.

No había manera en la que ella pudiera meter todo en su boca, por lo que ella trazo uno de esos anillos con su lengua, lamiendo el líquido que goteaba de la punta. La droga en sus fluidos le dio un subidón casi instantáneo, al parecer era aún más potente cuando se ingiere por vía oral. —Oh, wow… —, susurró.

Esta vez, Edward se apartó, con suavidad la tomó de la cabeza con las manos. —No Bella, por favor, no lo hagas.

— ¿Por qué no? A los chicos les encanta esto —. A Mike le gustaba. Él aprisionaba su cabeza con las manos y se empujaba brutalmente en su boca, lastimando la parte posterior de su garganta. Ella alejó ese pensamiento a toda prisa.

Él negó con la cabeza. —Me molesta verte sumisa.

La cabeza de Bella flotaba y sus palabras sonaron como si vinieran de lejos. Bella frunció el ceño en confusión. —Edward, me lo haces a mí todo el tiempo.

—Eso es diferente —argumentó.

Ella sonrió y le acarició la cara. Era un hombre dulce. —Edward, quiero hacer esto para ti. Quiero darte placer.

—Tú lo haces. Siempre lo haces. Pero, no de esta manera, por favor —. Él le dio la vuelta sobre su espalda. —Mi turno —, dijo con los ojos brillantes en la penumbra, al momento su lengua áspera llegó a sus pezones, Bella olvidó de qué era lo que habían estado discutiendo.

Edward la despertó a la mañana siguiente con una taza del té de Esme. Se lo bebió rápidamente, con la esperanza de evitar que las náuseas asumieran el control.

—Tengo que irme por unos minutos —, dijo Edward. —No voy a estar fuera mucho tiempo, pero tengo que firmar el tratado en frente del Consejo.

Bella sonrió somnolienta. Oyó que la puerta hiciera click detrás de él. Se despertó de nuevo un poco más tarde, las náuseas revolvieron su intestino. Ella alcanzó la tetera y la encontró vacía. Ella puso una mano sobre los labios y echó a correr hacia el baño, pero una almohada se enredó entre sus pies y se tropezó con un grito de sorpresa.

Jacob la atrapó antes de que cayera al suelo. Ella vomitó en el suelo sin poder hacer nada, Jacob la sostuvo firme.

—Me sor…

Un rugido sacudió la sala. Ambos voltearon la cabeza hacia un lado para ver qué pasaba, un Edward completamente enfurecido estaba en la puerta, enseñó sus colmillos en un gruñido. Antes de que Bella pudiera decir nada, Edward cargó, arrojando lejos a Jacob de Bella y desgarrándolo con sus garras. La sangre salió en un arco, salpicando los regalos del bebé que estaban cerca.

Jacob se desplomó al suelo como un muñeco de trapo tirado por un niño apático, chorros de sangres salían de la horrible herida en la garganta, los intestinos se asomaban por uno de los tres tajos profundos en su estómago.

— ¡Oh, no! ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Edward, un médico! —Bella le apretó la mano sobre la herida en la garganta de Jacob. Manteniendo la presión sobre la herida.

Edward parecía estar en estado de shock. —Lo siento.

— ¡Consigue un puto médico! —Bella le lanzó un grito.

—Yo… yo lo siento —. Su cola estaba envuelta con fuerza alrededor de su pierna.

Jacob se encontró con los ojos de Bella, y con un murmullo ahogado, murió. Bella nunca había visto morir a nadie, pero ella lo reconoció instantáneamente por como estaba. Su cuerpo calmado y sus ojos miraban sin ver. Jacob se había ido.

Bella se desplomó, cayendo sobre su trasero, sentada en un charco rojo. — ¡Tú lo mataste!

—Bella, por favor... lo siento.

— ¡Lo mataste! —Bella lloraba. — ¿Cómo pudiste, Edward? ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Oh, Dios mío! —Bella se cubrió la cara con las manos, sin importarle que ella se estuviera embarrando a sí misma con la sangre de Jacob.

—No era mi intención hacerlo —, dijo Edward con voz débil. —Simplemente... pasó —. Dio un paso adelante y se inclinó para recogerla.

Bella golpeó sus manos de inmediato. — ¡No me toques! —gritó.

El color desapareció de su rostro.

Se puso de pie y corrió, pasando a una sobresaltada Tanya que habían estado de rodillas en el pasillo fuera de su puerta. Corrió pasando a los residentes en los pasillos, que se quedaban sin aliento al ver a su Emperatriz bañada en sangre, siendo perseguido por un guardaespaldas Dynali y su compañero. Por primera vez en su vida, Bella no tenía problemas con las direcciones. Llegó a la puerta de Alicia y golpeó con fuerza.

Jasper fue el que le abrió. Quedó boquiabierto ante la visión de ella.

—Santuario —, dijo Bella.

Se hizo a un lado y corrió con Alice, que dejó escapar un pequeño grito.

— ¡No es mía! —Bella le dijo rápidamente.

Jasper estaba discutiendo con Edward. —Ella pidió Santuario. Por nuestras leyes, tengo que dárselo. Soy su testigo, Edward. Me prometí cuidar de ella como lo haría con mí propia compañera. No puedo dejar que tú entres .Tú eres más fuerte que yo, se que podrías tirarme y pasar por encima de mi frío cuerpo, pero tengo que confiar en que nuestra amistad se quedará en tu mano.

— ¡Bella! —Edward gritó sobre el hombro de Jasper. Jasper dio un paso atrás y cerró la puerta.

—Jesús jodido Cristo —, susurró Alice. —Bella, ¿qué pasó?

—Él mató a Jacob —, dijo Bella. —Casi me caí y Jacob me sorprendió. Edward lo vio y él... él sólo... —. Bella ya no podía hablar, sollozos arruinaban el momento.

— ¿Esto es por un drone? —. Preguntó Jasper. —Él te dará a otro.

—Sin tacto como siempre, Jasper —, Alice le dijo tirando a Bella a sus brazos, abrazándola mientras lloraba.

* * *

_**Próxima Traducción:**_

_**Código Penal**_

El policía encubierto Edward Cullen quiere un poco de emoción en su ritmo de vida. Bella, quien él erróneamente piensa que es una prostituta, necesita desesperadamente salir de sus miedos. ¿Qué tan lejos está Edward dispuesto a ir como encubierto para conseguir a la chica?


	7. Arrepentimiento

**_Historia escrita por:Lissa Bryan_**

_**Traducido por:Isa BetaTraductora Ffad (FFAD)**_

_**Beta:Verito Pereyra (FFAD)**_

_**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**_

* * *

Alice sujetó fuerte a Bella hasta que su tormenta de lágrimas había pasado. Ella le habló a Jasper en voz baja y trajo un paño húmedo, usándolo para limpiar la sangre seca de la cara y las manos de Bella, y luego le trajo una taza de té de Esme. Bella lo aceptó, pero no bebió. En cambio, ella se quedó mirando en silencio en sus profundidades. Su mente no dejaba de repetir el gesto de terror en los indefensos ojos de Jacob antes de morir.

—Bella, tienes que ir a casa —, dijo Alice con suavidad. —Pobre Edward, está sentado afuera en el pasillo. Él se siente muy mal.

Bella no dijo nada.

—Tú eres una mujer adulta, Bella —, Alice reprendió. —Y los adultos no huyen de sus problemas.

—Alice, cuando tú marido mata a alguien en frente de ti, me atrevería a decir que la mayoría de la gente pondría correr, en la categoría de "buena idea".

Alice apretó una de las manos de Bella. —No le puedes tener miedo, Bella. Ya sabes que nunca te haría daño.

Bella tiró de su mano. Ella le dio la copa en sus manos, mirando sin verla realmente. —No, yo no le tengo miedo. En realidad no.

—Mira Bella, sé que has pasado por una situación traumática hoy, pero hay que recordar que Edward no es humano. No se le puede juzgar por los estándares humanos.

— ¿No es matar personas generalmente mal visto en esta sociedad?

—Matar gente, sí, pero Jacob no era una persona para ellos —Alice levantó una mano para detener a Bella antes de que pudiera hablar. —Sí, Bella, lo sé. Yo soy del mismo país que tú, mismo periodo de tiempo y de todo. Estoy de acuerdo contigo en que Jacob era una persona. Pero yo soy un terrícola de América. ¿De verdad vas a culpar a los hombres Volturi por no poseer la sensibilidad moderna de Estados Unidos?

—Carlisle está aquí —dijo Jasper, usando el mismo tono que Custer habría utilizado para señalar la aparición de tropas de apoyo. Había un video en vivo de noticias en la parte de arriba de su pantalla de visión y vio acercarse a Carlisle. Se levantó para dejarle entrar.

—Vamos a salir y darles un poco de intimidad para hablar —, sugirió Alice.

Jasper sacudió la cabeza. —Es mí deber quedarme y protegerla —. Él no dijo de quién, pero no era necesario. Abrió la puerta para admitir a Carlisle, que llevaba una túnica de color azul claro, su cola era un signo de exclamación de preocupación.

—Bella, ¿estás bien?

—Sí, estoy bien —dijo Bella de forma automática, a pesar de que ella se sentía lo más alejado de "bien". — ¿Edward te llamó?

—No, hemos visto los videos de noticias —Carlisle le dijo, tomando asiento en el suelo al otro lado de Bella. Sus ojos brillaban con preocupación. —Los medios de comunicación son salvajes con la especulación. Fuiste vista huyendo de la madriguera de tu cónyuge cubierta de sangre y Edward se niega a una declaración. Las personas están acudiendo a los templos para rezar, ellos creen que puedes estar perdiendo el bebé. El cuerpo del drone fue removido de su madriguera. Otros especulan que estabas teniendo una aventura y Edward te atrapó.

Bella se cubrió los ojos con una mano. —Oh, no...

—No te detuviste a pensar —dijo Carlisle. —La gente mira con avidez. Se inicia un fenómeno de tendencia cuando compras una funda de almohada para su nido. Por supuesto que estarían interesados en saber que has dejado a tu nuevo compañero.

— ¡No he dejado a Edward! —Bella protestó.

Carlisle miró a su alrededor con intención.

—No realmente... Quiero decir, reaccioné a correr…

—Edward piensa que lo dejaste —dijo Carlisle y Bella gimió. —Pediste el santuario, que no es algo que se hace a la ligera. Él está de duelo, loco por la preocupación. Si deseabas castigarlo, no podrías haber elegido algo más cruel.

Bella se sorprendió. —Yo no… No quise decir...

—Tú no piensas como un Volturi y él no piensa como un ser humano —dijo Carlisle suavemente. —Bella, ten piedad de él por favor. Actuó sobre el instinto muy poderoso de proteger a su compañera, su compañera _embarazada_. Eres tan valiosa para él.

—Te lo advertí —, interrumpió Alice. Carlisle le dio una mirada represora y ella se quedó en silencio.

—Tienes que ir con él —insistió Carlisle. —Edward es un tormento y no sé cuánto tiempo más podrá soportar estar separado de ti. Si carga contra la puerta, Jasper estará en el deber de tratar de detenerlo y él podría ser herido. Habla con él, Bella.

—Por favor —añadió Alice. Puso sus brazos alrededor de su compañero, con su pequeño rostro arrugado por la preocupación.

Bella asintió con la cabeza y se levantó. Independientemente de si estaba lista, no podía permitir que Jasper se pusiera en ningún peligro, sobre todo después de que él la había acogido en su casa. —Gracias Jasper, por darme santuario.

Él negó con la cabeza, un gesto que había aprendido obviamente, de Alice. —Es solo lo que debía haber hecho. Hice una promesa y no me la tomo a la ligera.

—Estoy muy agradecida —dijo Bella. —Alice, Carlisle, también. Gracias a ambos.

Ella respiró hondo y abrió la puerta.

.

.

.

Edward se sentó en el suelo del pasillo fuera del cuarto de Jasper y Alice. Su cabeza entre las manos, totalmente perdido en cuanto a cómo reparar esta situación. Había sufrido una pérdida en su vida, pero el dolor nunca había sido tan grave como ahora que tenía una pared entre él y su amor, más allá de un límite que no podía cruzar. Si inhalaba profundamente, él podía percibir un soplo débil, persistente de su olor y si él escuchaba con atención, de vez en cuando se oía su voz aunque no podía distinguir las palabras. Se estiró hacia el sonido.

Al final del pasillo a unos pocos pasos, una multitud se escondía. Cuando venían demasiado cerca, tomaban fotografías gritando preguntas. Él les gruñía y se echaban de nuevo atrás solo para deslizarse lentamente más cerca. Tanya no fue de ayuda. Ella vigilaba la puerta y solo la puerta, su deber y la lealtad era con Bella. Ella ignoró a Edward.

Como lo había hecho toda la vida de Edward, Carlisle intervino para salvar el día. Trajo consigo un contingente de guardias del palacio, ahora utilizados para la seguridad general en la ciudad subterránea desde que Edward decidió vivir con sencillez, –él, inclusive, nunca le había mostrado el palacio a Bella, ya que sus excesos también le preocupaban–. Esme detrás, llevando una cesta de alimentos en sus brazos. Como siempre Esme reaccionó ante cualquier crisis, grande o pequeña, alimentando a los afectados.

Por orden de Carlisle, los guardias se cogieron del brazo y marcharon hacia adelante empujando a la multitud, ordenándoles que regresaran a sus casas o que se enfrentaran a detenciones. Hubo varias quejas indignadas y Edward estaba seguro de que los rebeldes tomarían gran parte en sus videos de propaganda, pero no pudo preocuparse por eso. La sala estaba vacía y silenciosa.

Esme se arrodilló al lado de Edward y lo atrajo en un abrazo. —Oh, Edward —dijo con tristeza acariciando su cabello. — ¿Qué has hecho?

Edward no respondió. Apoyó la cabeza en su hombro por un momento, absorbiendo un poco de comodidad. Observó, envidioso, como Carlisle se deslizaba en el interior.

—Él va a hablar con ella —le susurró Esme. —Simplemente deja que se calme. Bella te ama, Edward. Ella te ama mucho. Solo está confundida y alterada en estos momentos.

Edward rezó para que ella tuviera razón. Bella parecía tan conmocionada, tan horrorizada ante lo que había hecho y peor, se había negado a dejar que la consuele. Le dolían los brazos por su compañera, el instinto de consolar era tan poderoso como el de proteger. Se sentó y tiró de su pelo por la frustración.

Esme alcanzó a desenredar suavemente sus dedos. —Yo sólo te vi hacer eso una vez antes —musitó. Sus ojos se encontraron. Ella no necesitaba dar más detalles.

.

.

.

Bella salió al pasillo. Sus ojos de inmediato buscaron a Edward y lo encontró sentado en sus pies, justo al lado del marco de la puerta, con los ojos ansiosos, evidenciando el dolor en sus facciones tensas. Esme le estaba acariciando la espalda, con una expresión de amor compasivo.

—Bella —susurró, poniéndose en pie.

—Vamos a casa —dijo Bella.

Tanya, en el lado opuesto del marco de la puerta, se levantó también y se quedó en silencio, con el rostro impasible. Bella quería abrazarlo, pero no estaba segura de qué tan bien recibida sería. Tanya se estaba convirtiendo en un constante apoyo en su vida, siempre estando ahí, sin importar la situación.

— ¿Te… te puedo abrazar? —Edward preguntó con voz vacilante, llena de nostalgia. Ella asintió con la cabeza y él con gratitud la atrajo a sus brazos, levantándola del suelo para poder enterrar la cara en su cuello. Ella lo sintió estremecerse. Bella puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y cerró los ojos.

—Lo siento, Bella. Lo siento mucho…

—Lo sé —dijo Bella.

Él la llevó de regreso a su madriguera y Tanya llevó la cesta que Esme insistió en que tomaran. Otra gente estaba esperando fuera de su puerta y se dispersaron cuando Edward gruñó. Cerró la puerta detrás de ellos con firmeza y puso el pestillo para bloquearla.

Los ojos de Bella se sintieron atraídos por el lugar en donde Jacob había muerto. El charco de sangre se había ido, el suelo de baldosas brillaba inocentemente y los regalos que habían captado el rocío de color rojo habían sido retirados. La idea de la sangre hizo que su estómago se sacudiera. Edward la dejó en sus pies y ella se lanzó por el cuarto de baño.

Cuando salió unos minutos después, miró a su alrededor por Edward. Él no la había seguido para sostener su cabello como de costumbre.

Él estaba detrás de un montón de regalos. Su torso estaba retorcido, mirando hacia atrás sobre su hombro, su brazo en movimiento de ida y vuelta. Bella caminó hasta el otro lado y exclamó con sorpresa cuando vio la sangre.

— ¡Edward! —. Corrió hacia adelante y le agarró del brazo. — ¡Alto! ¿Qué estás haciendo? —se quedó sin aliento. En su mano derecha llevaba un cuchillo. En su izquierda sostenía la cola, la que había sido cortada con la hoja.

— ¡Oh, Jesús —Bella respiró. Ella corrió a la pared, pulsó el botón de emergencia, abrió la puerta y le gritó a Tanya. — ¡Edward necesita un médico!

Ella cogió una manta del bebé fuera de la de las pilas y tiró de la tela frenéticamente.

— ¿Qué estás tratando de hacer? —Edward preguntó, su tono de voz tan suave y tranquila.

Ella empujó la tela en sus manos. Él la rompió con facilidad. Ella arrancó una tira larga y la envolvió alrededor de la herida. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Cristo, Edward, ¿por qué te estabas cortando la cola?

—Yo te la iba a ofrecer —dijo en voz baja.

Sus lágrimas se derramaron en sus mejillas. Él había estado castigándose a sí mismo. Al darle su cola, le estaba dando su orgullo, humillándose a sí mismo ante su reino.

—Yo no podría pensar en otra cosa que mostrarte cuánto lo siento —dijo. Se tambaleó sobre sus pies y Bella se lanzó a su lado para tratar de apoyarlo, pero no podría soportar su peso. Poco a poco se deslizó hacia abajo en posición de rodillas en el suelo, la cara pálida y cerosa. Ella oyó un golpe en la puerta y empezó a moverse para responder, pero él cogió la mano. —Por favor no me dejes. No lo puedo soportar.

— ¡Adelante! —gritó ella. Puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. —No me iré —prometió.

El médico –el mismo hombre que había diagnosticado el embarazo de Bella y curado del muñón de Emmett–, se abrió paso entre los montones de regalos del bebé. Bella se agachó y quitó el vendaje improvisado y luego dio un paso atrás frente a Edward para evitar estar demasiado cerca del médico.

—Diosa Buena, hombre. ¿Qué hiciste?

—Me la atrapé en una puerta —mintió Edward.

Bella podría decir que el médico no le creyó, pero no dijo nada mientras puso esferas en su dispositivo y apuntó a la herida. Bella miraba con una mareada fascinación como la carne se tejía de nuevo bajo la luz del dispositivo. El doctor le advirtió a Edward que todavía habría una buena cantidad de molestias y dejó una pequeña botella de píldoras que Edward intentó rechazar, pero Bella insistió en que las tomara. Ella sacó dos pastillas fuera, en su mano, y se las alargó con un brillo en sus ojos obstinados. Él se las tragó obedientemente.

Después de que el doctor se fuera, Bella guió a Edward al nido. Él aún estaba inestable, tropezándose y tambaleándose sobre sus pies. Bella se acostó con un suspiro y él se arrastró junto a ella, envolviéndola con su cuerpo enorme. Su pobre cola herida, envuelto alrededor de su brazo.

— ¿Me perdonas? —preguntó. —Cuando vi que te agarraba, mi mente quedó en blanco y mis instintos se hicieron cargo. Yo ni siquiera tuve tiempo para pensar antes… —él cortó las últimas palabras, mirándola con ojos desesperados.

— Jacob está muerto por mi culpa —dijo Bella con tono opaco. —Si yo no hubiera sido tan torpe… Si yo hubiera visto a dónde iba...

— ¡Misericordiosa Diosa, Bella! Por favor, no te eches la culpa.

— Y lo siento por el daño que te hice yéndome —continuó Bella. —Yo nunca quise causarte dolor y no entendía completamente el significado de ello. Yo no estaba pensando con claridad.

—Me lo merezco —dijo Edward. —Te asusté y yo maté al… Yo maté a Jacob —se corrigió en medio de una frase. —Sé que pensabas en él como un amigo.

Ella tomó una respiración profunda. —Edward, cuando empecé a ayudarte con el Estado, me dijiste que siguiera mi corazón, que confiabas en mí porque sabías que quería hacer las cosas bien. Ayudar a la gente para hacer la vida de nuestro pueblo mejor. Eso sigue siendo lo más importante para mí, pero quiero que se incluyan a todos los de nuestro pueblo —. Hizo una pausa por un momento. —Edward, quiero liberar a los drones.

Edward asintió con la cabeza. —Lo sé. Tú lo has querido desde el momento en que llegaste aquí —. Él le apartó el pelo de las sienes y se lo escondió detrás de las orejas. Su voz se suavizó, mientras las pastillas empezaban a hacer efecto. —Bella, esto es un cambio enorme para la Federación y tendrá que hacerse con cuidado para evitar una guerra, como en tu planeta.

Ella estaba sorprendida. —Yo no sabía que conocías algo de la historia de la Tierra.

—Algo. Hemos estudiado las diferentes formas de gobiernos, sus aspectos positivos y negativos. Recuerdo debatir hasta altas horas de la noche con Jam…—se detuvo. —Nunca te he dicho acerca de esto.

—No tiene que ser ahora si no quieres.

Él le acercó la cara contra su cuello y el aliento le hacía cosquillas mientras hablaba. Fue un poco difícil de seguir porque divagaba por la tangente, pero captó la esencia general de la misma.

—James era mi mejor amigo, más cercano que mi propio hermano. Carlisle era el mejor amigo de mi padre a pesar de lo diferentes que eran, y él y Esme fueron testigos del apareamiento de mis padres. James nació dos días después que yo y con nuestros padres tan cerca, crecimos juntos. Ya te he dicho que mis padres eran negligentes. Carlisle y Esme intervinieron y se hicieron cargo de las tareas de crianza y mis padres estaban felices de dejar que lo hicieran. Se les dio su libertad. Carlisle y Esme tuvieron dos hijos más, Cayo y Félix. Ellos idolatraban a su hermano mayor y siempre me molestaban para tomar la mayor parte de su tiempo y atención. James siempre fue más rebelde que yo, pero podía hablar como pez fuera del agua —. Echó una mirada al rostro de Bella para ver si ella entendía el idioma y continuó. —Carlisle era un padre para los dos, el que nos disciplinaba cuando nos atrapaba haciendo maldades y bromas, el que compró regalos para mí en el "día de intercambio" y él fue el que me tuvo que decir sobre la traición de James.

Edward suspiró y se movió un poco, metiendo a Bella más cómodamente contra su pecho. —Yo me he preguntado si los historiadores incluso recuerdan cómo empezó la rebelión —dijo. —Fue tan inofensivo al principio. La Push es sobre todo un planeta agrícola, con la minería es la industria más grande. La mayoría de ellos son minas de recursos, tales como los minerales que usamos para la generación de energía que no pagan impuestos. Alguien que posee una mina de recursos materiales los vende directamente al gobierno, pagado con los impuestos, y los recursos se distribuyen según sea necesario para las diferentes partes de la Federación.

Bella asintió con la cabeza. Una de las primeras cuestiones que había tratado como emperatriz fue un propietario de la mina pidiendo una exención temporal de los impuestos a causa de un derrumbamiento que tuvo que ser reparado. Bella se lo había concedido.

—De alguna manera, _glowstones__1_, al igual que los de la túnica de la boda, fueron clasificados como un recurso, aunque su finalidad es estrictamente ornamental. Solo puedo suponer que debe haber sido un error de computadora porque nunca fueron atrapados, y los dueños de la mina desde luego, nunca ofrecieron la información. Quién sabe cuánto tiempo la situación hubiera continuado si mi madre no hubiera sido tan mezquina.

— ¿Qué quieres decir, mezquina? —preguntó Bella.

—Uno de los propietarios de la mina tenía un compañero y a mi madre no le gustaba, por eso se hizo una exploración para ver si podía encontrar algo para usar en su contra. Ella encontró el fallo en el sistema tributario y ordenó que se arreglara.

—Tenemos un viejo refrán: _Una avalancha se inicia con el movimiento de una sola piedra. _Los dueños cerraron las minas, lo que dejó a todos los mineros sin trabajo. Ellos pensaron que la protesta pública obligaría a mis padres a rescindir los impuestos. Las minas habían sido las principales fuentes de trabajo en muchos pueblos, así que cuando no existían salarios que se destinaban a las tiendas y mercados, ellos también cerraron. Y también lo hicieron las compañías de transporte que habían distribuido los minerales. Y se siguió difundiendo: a los proveedores que vendían productos a las tiendas, los agricultores que cultivan la comida. Una economía en su conjunto, casi derribada por una mujer que guardaba rencor, frente a ricos propietarios de las minas que se negaron a pagar impuestos sobre sus ganancias masivas. Los propietarios de la minas le dijeron a la gente que culparan al gobierno, alegando que los impuestos que habían puesto los habían llevado a la quiebra. La gente les creyó y comenzaron las protestas. Y a medida que más y más personas se quedaron sin trabajo, las protestas crecieron. Mis padres ignoraron por completo, tanto las protestas como la difícil situación de las personas.

—James y yo estábamos todavía en la escuela y las protestas fueron discutidas en las clases de nuestro gobierno. James siempre estuvo interesado en la filosofía y la política. Vio los excesos y la indiferencia de mis padres, pero en lugar de culparlos por su estilo de vida, culpó al sistema en sí de monarquía. En su opinión, era intrínsecamente malo tener un gobernante hereditario de una galaxia que consistía en planetas tan diferentes. Él quería salir de la escuela y unirse a los manifestantes, pero Carlisle no lo dejó. Entonces, un día dejó de hablar de política en absoluto. Me sentí aliviado porque pensé que James estaba a la cabeza y yo me alejé. Algunas de nuestras discusiones eran bastante acaloradas. Él entró en el programa de entrenamiento para ser un guardia de palacio en vez de quedarse en el estudio de política conmigo. Yo tenía la esperanza de convertirlo algún día en miembro de mi Consejo. Carlisle y Esme también estaban decepcionados, pero me dijeron que James tenía derecho a elegir su propio destino.

Edward se detuvo durante un buen rato, y Bella pensó que se había quedado dormido, pero luego volvió a hablar con voz tensa. —Carlisle llegó una tarde a sacarnos de clases a Emmett y a mí. Él fue quien nos dijo que nuestros padres habían muerto. Ellos asistían a una fiesta en una de las lunas de Volterra. Emmett y yo íbamos a ir, pero yo tenía una prueba en la tarde y había decidido en el último minuto quedarme, una decisión que me salvó la vida y la de Emmett, quien decidió quedarse y ser mi compañía. Su nave fue destruida por una bomba colocada por James. No me lo creía al principio, pero Carlisle me dijo que James le había enviado un video. Él dijo que lo único que lamentaba era que Emmett y yo no hubiéramos estado en el vuelo, porque no había sido capaz de destruir la monarquía en un solo golpe.

—Oh, Edward —dijo Bella en voz baja. Podía oír el dolor en su voz.

—James se unió a los manifestantes como lo había querido y con una gran "huelga contra la opresión", rápidamente ascendió en las filas de los dirigentes. No era solo una protesta más. Lo hizo en una abierta rebelión y era lo suficientemente inteligente como para ocultar a sus "soldados" entre la población civil. Yo podría destruir a un ejército, pero no puedo destruir una ciudad llena de mujeres y niños.

Edward la miró solemnemente. —La pérdida de James fue más duro que perder a mis padres, tan terrible como suena. Ellos eran figuras distantes en mi vida, estaban más interesados en estar en la punta de la moda que en sus hijos. La pérdida de James fue el peor dolor que he sentido hasta esta tarde cuando tú y yo, estábamos separados por una puerta que no podía abrir.

—Edward, lo siento —susurró Bella.

—No me pidas disculpas —dijo Edward. —Me lo merecía… Todavía me lo merezco. Bella, si te quedas conmigo, te juro que voy a pasar cada segundo del resto de mi vida tratando de lograrlo por ti. Te amo.

—Oh Edward, también te amo.

El la besó, apretando sus labios contra los suyos, una pequeña tentativa. Bella hizo un pequeño sonido de felicidad para hacerle saber que le gustaba y apretó sus brazos alrededor de él. Ella deslizó, con cautela, su lengua y le dio una pequeña lamida a su labio. Él se sacudió por la sorpresa, tirando la cabeza hacia atrás por un momento, pero regresó casi de inmediato. Ella lo hizo de nuevo y esta vez él le devolvió el gesto, su lengua rasposa rastreó su labio superior. Él los giró para encontrarse descansando en la parte superior de ella, apoyando su peso sobre los codos. Sus labios se deslizaron entre los de ella para viajar hasta la garganta, las manos de deslizaron por los botones de su túnica. Se quedó inmóvil allí por un instante, pidiendo permiso para proceder. Ella asintió con la cabeza, arqueando con un grito ahogado cuando mordisqueó su cuello.

Fue lento. Fue dulce. Fue poderoso. Edward se tomó su tiempo durante el viaje por su cuerpo, haciendo desvíos para visitar las atracciones especiales, familiarizadas hasta ahora con las manchas que la hicieron retorcerse de placer. Llegó a su destino y aparentemente decidió acampar, pasando horas manteniéndola en lo alto de la ola de placer. No fue hasta que Bella le exigió más, que poco a poco empujó su camino dentro de ella y Bella envolvió sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, mordiéndolo en el hombro con gritos de felicidad. Después, ella estaba demasiado cansada para hacer mucho más que darle una sonrisa soñolienta antes de que cayera en un sueño oscuro, sin pesadillas.

.

.

.

Por la mañana, los montones de regalos fueron finalmente removidos. Un ejército de drones, los empacó en cajas grandes y por fin se los llevaron de la madriguera. Bella almacenó lo que ella quería tener en uno de los baúles, el mismo baúl en el que Edward había mantenido el cuello de Jacob. Incluso muerto, Jacob no podía salir a la calle sin estar debidamente etiquetado. Ella le preguntó a Edward lo que pasaría con el cuerpo de Jacob.

—Él va a ser quemado —dijo Edward, y por su tono, Bella supuso que no estaba hablando de una cremación respetuosa. No habría nada que dar a su madre si Bella lograba ubicarla, ninguna tumba que podría visitar.

Edward tenía esa mirada ansiosa en la cara y se retorcía hasta la punta de su cola. Bella cerró el baúl y se fue a sus brazos, apoyando la cabeza contra su pecho.

—Edward, yo te perdono, pero todavía estoy triste por lo sucedido. Voy a extrañar a Jacob.

— ¿Debo conseguir otro drone? —Edward preguntó tentativamente. —Necesitamos a alguien que limpie.

—No sé si eso… —Bella se detuvo. Ambos se dieron la vuelta, mirando hacia la puerta. Hubo una conmoción en el pasillo, la voz de una mujer gritando. Ambos se precipitaron a la puerta y Edward la abrió de primera. Tanya se paró frente a la puerta, protegiéndolos. Edward podría ver por encima de su cabeza, pero Bella tenía que mirar alrededor de la caja torácica.

— ¡Conozco mis derechos constitucionales! —gritó la mujer. —Si no estoy bajo arresto, usted no tiene derecho a detenerme. Quiero un abogado y mi maldita llamada de teléfono.

—No estamos en Kansas, señora —respondió Lauren, y ella parecía exasperada.

— ¡Entonces póngase en contacto con el consulado! Bajo el Convenio de Ginebra…

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí? —Bella exigió. Logró apartar a Tanya del camino para poder mirar bien por primera vez a la mujer. Ella era increíblemente hermosa, muy alta y escultural. Con sus rizos rubios y maquillaje dramático, parecía una chica de calendario de los años '50.

Un hombre que Bella nunca había conocido, corrió hacia delante. Tanya lo frenó y le advirtió con la mirada. —Mis disculpas, Emperatriz —dijo a toda prisa. —Hubo un mal funcionamiento y no sabíamos qué hacer. ¡Ella nos vio!

— ¿Quién vio qué? —preguntó Bella. —Empieza desde el principio.

—Lauren fue enviada a recoger a un compañero de la Tierra. Hubo una falla en el puente de camuflaje y esta mujer nos vio. No sabíamos qué hacer, por lo que la trajimos.

— ¿Puente? —repitió Bella.

—Eso es lo que ellos llaman a la máquina que transporta a gente por espacio plegable —respondió Edward.

— ¡Por el amor de Cristo! —dijo la mujer, rodando los ojos. —Bueno, me importa una mierda lo que salió mal. ¡Quiero ir a casa y quiero irme ahora!

Bella se acercó a ella y le tendió la mano. —Bella Swan, Emperatriz de los Nueve.

La mujer la tomó y le dio un apretón breve. —Rosalie Hale, muy enoja. ¿Qué demonios es este lugar?

—Estás en otro planeta —dijo Bella. —Y no se puede ir a casa. Lo siento —. Bella tenía una repentina punzada de simpatía por Lauren. Esto realmente fue un trabajo duro.

—Mire, señora —dijo Rosalie, agarrando el brazo de Bella. Gran error. Tanya trajo su bastón hacia abajo, golpeando el brazo de Rosalie al mismo tiempo que Edward gruñó. Menos mal que Tanya no golpeó muy duro a Rosalie. Ella podría haber roto el brazo de Rosalie con un movimiento de su muñeca, pero en cambio, solo le dio un fuerte golpe.

Rosalie sacudió su brazo. — ¿Qué coño, Pitufina? ¿De verdad solo me golpeaste con el maldito palo?

—Ellos reaccionan un poco exagerados cada vez que alguien me toca sin mi permiso —dijo Bella. —Rosalie, mira a tu alrededor. ¿Has visto alguna mujer tan grande o a hombres con colmillos y colas colgantes caminando en la Tierra últimamente? Sé que es difícil de aceptar. A mí también me pasó, pero en realidad estás en un planeta lejano y no hay vuelta atrás.

Rosalie miró a Bella como si le hubieran crecido dos cabezas.

Bella se volvió hacia Edward. —Creo que hemos resuelto el problema de si debemos o no tener un nuevo drone.

Edward la miró horrorizado. Él se acercó a Bella. —No me gusta —susurró. —Ella es promedio.

—Tiene miedo —dijo Bella. —Dale una oportunidad —. Se dio la vuelta para hablar con Lauren y las palabras murieron en su garganta. Lauren la miraba fijamente con los ojos negro y llenos de malicia. Bella se alejó, temblando.

Rosalie fue colocada en los cuartos de Jacob, por el pasillo. Edward torció la cola de nuevo, pero Bella dijo que serían un buen ejemplo para sus pueblos contratando a una persona en lugar de comprar un drone.

Rosalía tenía una mirada aturdida en sus ojos, pero se recuperó mientras Bella le explicaba sus nuevas funciones.

—No soy una maldita sirvienta —dijo.

—Es eso o la piscina de apareamiento —advirtió Bella.

Rosalie dio un respingo. —Realmente espero que no sea tan malo como suena.

Bella le explicó las bases de datos de ADN y los hábitos de apareamiento de los Volturi lo más brevemente posible.

—Eso no va a funcionar para mí —Rosalie dijo finalmente.

—Son muy persuasivos—dijo Bella, con un tono seco.

—No, estoy diciendo que no me puedo casar o aparearme o como sea que quieras llamarlo con uno de esos chicos. Soy lesbiana.

* * *

¿Rose que demonios? Bueno chicas estamos atrasadas con _**"Primero y Diez"** _tuvieron que traducir de nuevo el capitulo, por eso subimos este hoy.

En otros temas **_Jocelynne Ulloa_** (Jefa de Betas) una de las abministradoras del grupo les tiene un anuncio:

Próximamente -y con esto quiero decir que máximo una semana-, haré pública la invitación a participar de un grupo donde autoras de reconocida trayectoria y destacadas por su forma de escribir, estarán dispuestas a orientar, aconsejar y dar tips a AUTORAS NUEVAS O NOVATAS.

OJO, este grupo lo creé para y con este fin. Brindar un espacio donde poder pedir ayuda sobre cómo desarrollar una idea, cómo dar cuerpo y forma a un diálogo, etc. Pero, por respeto a la privacidad de cada autora, será solo para ellas. Espero lo comprendan y me sigan apoyando.

Este es mi primer proyecto como Administradora de FFAD y espero de todo corazón que otorgue la ayuda que a muchas nos gustaría poder tener cuando comenzamos a escribir. Sí, me incluyo.


	8. Vitaminas

**_Historia escrita por:Lissa Bryan_**

_**Traducido por:Miranda Pattinson (FFAD)**_

_**Beta:Verito Pereyra (FFAD)**_

_**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**_

* * *

— ¿No debería ir a un médico para realizar ecografías y esas cosas? — Preguntó Bella. Ella y Alice estaban en su usual piscina de baño, observando a Rosalie "hacer nuevos amigos", charlando con las chicas atractivas.

— No hay necesidad—, dijo Alice. — El tipo de defectos congénitos que el ultrasonido busca no afecta a los Volturi.

— ¿Y qué sobre las vitaminas prenatales?

Alice miró a Bella críticamente. — Ahora que lo mencionas, probablemente debemos conseguirte algún suplemento de hierro y de calcio. Tú todavía te ves un poco hambrienta.

— He bajado a una o dos sesiones de vómitos por día—, dijo Bella. — Creo que debería conceder a Esme la versión de los Volturi de la Medalla de Honor del Congreso por ese té de ella.

— Bueno, por amor de Dios, no le digas que tú piensas que necesitas más vitaminas—, advirtió Alice. — Yo cometí ese error y me dio esta espantosa pasta e insistió en que la coma. Sabe como si estuviera hecha de plantillas de botas fuertemente usadas.

En el otro lado de la habitación, Rosalie se rió de algo que le dijo a una de las bañistas, esa muy pelirroja mujer que Tanya había repelido la primera mañana que Bella vino a los baños.

— ¿Cómo va _Blondie_ trabajando para ti?— Preguntó Alice.

— Realmente bien. Mandona como el infierno, sin embargo. Es casi peor que Tanya cuando se trata de la seguridad. Fuimos al mercado el otro día para obtener las almohadas de Edward para su nido de incubación y ella ni siquiera me dejó acercarme a cualquier de los puestos. En caso de que alguno de los comerciantes tuviera un arma o algo así, supongo.

— He oído en los videos de noticias que la gente está tratando de obtener los _jumpers_ para traer más "mascotas humanas".

— Oh, buen Dios—, se quejó Bella. — Los cazadores de _zorbe_ siguen enojados conmigo por arruinar el mercado para la carne _zorbe_, ahora que todo el mundo se los quedan como mascotas. Yo no necesito a la Unión de Operadores _Jumper_ enviándome correos de odio, también —. Bella se sumergió bajo el agua para mojar su cabello.

— ¿Sabes lo que quiero?— dijo Alice de pronto. — Una hamburguesa con queso de McDonald's.

— Yo quiero pepinillos —, dijo Bella malhumorada. — Tuve un ansia terrible por ellos la noche anterior. Juro por Dios, casi lloré cuando me di cuenta de que no tendría ninguno aquí debido a esa-no-vegetales dieta de ellos —. Ella comenzó a lavar su cabello.

— Los Volturi piensan que si tienes antojo por un alimento durante el embarazo, eso significa que tu cuerpo necesita algún tipo de vitamina que se encuentra en ese alimento.

— Bueno, tengo que tener deficiencia de vitamina C o algo para que ellos estén tan mal. Le dije a Edward al respecto y, por supuesto, él no tenía idea de lo que era un pepinillo. Así que traté de explicarlo y él me miró como si estuviera loca. _"¿Quieres un vegetal empapado en agua salada?"_ Oh, mierda... hablar de eso me ha hecho antojarme otra vez.

— Yo quería un helado la semana pasada. Jasper hizo un poco para mí. Es bastante bueno.

— Yo no quiero helado—, Bella hizo un mohín. — Yo quiero _pepinillos_.

— Tal vez podríamos hacer que Lauren traiga algunos para ti en su próximo viaje —. Sugirió Alice.

Bella negó con su cabeza espumosa. — Uh, mejor _no_. Tú debiste haber _visto_ lo ojos de apestosa que ella me estaba dando la noche trajeron a Rose. Ella probablemente pondría arsénico en el frasco.

— Ella parece tener un odio-encendido por ti, por alguna razón—, señaló Alice.

— Lo que sea. Nunca le he hecho nada con ella —. Bella se sumergió de nuevo bajo la superficie para enjuagarse. Ella emergió y se frotó el agua de sus ojos. — En otro tema, ¿qué estás haciendo para prevenir las estrías?

— Orando, mayormente —, dijo Alice. — Pero Jasper _aaaama_ frotar loción en mi vientre.

— _No_ era necesario esa imagen.

Rose se acercó y se dejó caer en la piscina, creando una ola tan grande que inundó a Alice, quien la fulminó con la mirada. Rose suspiró felizmente. — Estoy _amando_ a este lugar. En serio chicas, el que me secuestraran fue la mejor maldita cosa que me ha sucedió jamás.

— Me alegro de que estés feliz —, dijo Bella. Ella había estado muy emocionada de aprender ayer que Rose había sido tomada de la Tierra en el año 2236, pero Rose no era una gran aficionada a la historia y no era capaz de responder a muchas de las preguntas de Bella, como quién había ganado la siguiente elección o cualquiera de las campañas militares, pero lo que le dijo a Bella sobre la vida en su tiempo hizo a Bella estar decidida a no dejar que la Federación cometer los mismos errores.

— Rose, ¿hace cuánto tiempo sabes que eres gay?

Rose comenzó a enjabonar su prodigioso pecho. — Creo que siempre supe que era diferente, pero no fue hasta que las otras chicas de mi edad comenzaron a interesarse en chicos y yo no lo hice que me imaginé que lo era.

— ¿Cómo se sintió tu familia al respecto?— Preguntó Bella.

— Éramos sólo mi papá y yo. Mi madre se liberó de nosotros cuando yo era pequeña —, la voz de Rose era natural, pero su tono tenía un toque de un largo dolor suprimido. — Cuando se lo dije a él en la escuela secundaria, él estaba muy realmente emocionado acerca de ello. Él no tendría que preocuparse por que se aprovecharan de mí o que fuera a ser golpeada por algún chico. Por supuesto, creo que él pensaba que iba a crecer, salir de ello y darle nietos algún día —. Rose se quedó en silencio por un momento. — Él murió la primavera pasada. Un ataque cardiaco. Al menos él no tuvo que saber acerca de mi desaparición.

— ¿Has dejado atrás una novia en la Tierra?

Rose negó con la cabeza. — Nadie especial. Había estado ocupada con el trabajo y no salía mucho.

El estómago de Bella gruñó, lo suficientemente fuerte que Rose y Alice, ambas, lo escucharon.

— Creo que es nuestra señal para ir a buscar algo para desayunar—, dijo Alice. Ellas se salieron de la piscina y vistieron rápidamente. Alice y Rose estaban conversando sobre la moda de Volterra (Alice finalmente tenía a alguien con quien hablar que estuviera interesada en el tema), cuando ellas doblaron la esquina y se encontraron a Emmett en el pasillo. Bella lo saludó cortésmente, pero ella no cree que Emmett haya notado siquiera que ella estaba allí de pie. Sus ojos estaban fijos con intensidad de laser sobre Rose, quien comenzó a caminar hacia él y dio un indignado chillido cuando él la agarró por la cintura.

— ¿Qué _carajo_?— soltó Rose. — ¡Déjame ir!

Emmett se inclinó y aspiró profundamente.

— Oh, _eww_, ¿acaso tú me acabas de _oler_?— Rose lo empujó por el pecho.

Alice se acercó a ellos. — Emmett, déjala ir.

Emmett gruñó a ella. Alice alzó las manos en señal de rendición y la deslizó por detrás de Tanya, quien tenía su bastón preparado para proteger a Bella. Rose, al parecer, fue por su cuenta.

Rose estrelló su puño en la mandíbula de Emmett en un viscoso gancho al mentón. Emmett gruñó de nuevo y la levantó, lanzándola por encima del hombro.

— ¡Bájame, tú gran tonto animal!— gritó Rose, golpeando con sus puños en la espalda mientras él marchaba por el pasillo, su corta cola ondulante. — ¡Bella! ¡Has algo! ¿No eres la reina?

— No creo que él me escuche ahora—, dijo Bella, desconcertada.

— ¡AUXILIO!— gritó Rose. — ¡Estoy siendo secuestrada!— Un pequeño grupo de personas que se dirigían por el pasillo se detuvieron a mirar. — ¿Qué carajo? ¿Es esto algún tipo de mierda _Kitty Genovese*_? Alguien,_ ¡AUXILIO!_

— Creo que Emmett cree que eres su compañera —, Alice le dijo.

— ¡Yo no puedo ser su compañera! Yo no soy tu compañera, ¡tú idiota! ¡Me gustan las _chicas_!

— Me gustan las chicas, también—, dijo Emmett. — Así que al menos tenemos una cosa en común.

— ¡ARGH! ¡No puedo creer que ustedes solo estén ahí _de pie_!

Alice llamó, — ¡No te preocupes, Rose! Él no te hará daño.

— ¡Jódete, enana!— Rose gritó mientras Emmett daba vuelta en la esquina y desapareció de la vista.

Bella sacudió su cabeza. — Pero ella es-

— Sí—. Alice sonrió. — Esto va a ser bueno.

.

.

.

Rosalie no regresó al cuarto de Bella y Edward esa noche, ni la siguiente. Emmett aparentemente apareció ayer por la noche en la cena antes de que Bella y Edward llegaran y anunció a los cuatro vientos que estaba cortejando a Rose, una declaración a la que no se hicieron objeciones. Edward estaba encantado por su hermano y parecía despreocupado por el hecho de que Rose era gay. — Él la convencerá.

— ¡Eso es tan machista!—, Replicó Bella. — _"Oh, ella sólo es lesbiana porque no ha conocido al hombre adecuado"._

— No —, dijo Edward. — Ella no había conocido a _Emmett_.

Estaban sentados a la mesa en su madriguera y Edward estaba comiendo sin parar, limpiando la mesa de alimentos, consumiendo cantidades asombrosas. De acuerdo a Alice, Edward estaba tratando de apiñarse en libras porque él no comería mientras estuviera incubando su bebé. Él iba a sobrevivir fuera de sus reservas de grasa en un estado semi-hibernativo, su cuerpo apagado por completo excepto sus funciones más vitales.

— Necesito volver al mercado hoy —, dijo Edward. Cuando ellos fueron la última vez, él había elegido sólo dos almohadas. Él había críticamente probado, pinchada y golpeado cada almohada en los puestos del mercado y agonizó sobre los tipos de telas. Eso había llevado vuelto loca a Bella.

— Yo no puedo ir —, dijo ella, tratando de sonar como si lo lamentara. — Tengo un montón de trabajo—. Ambos estaban tratando de tener finalizado lo más que pudieran antes de que naciera el bebé, pero parecía que cuanto más hiciesen, más había por hacer.

Bella aún estaba tratando de combatir el daño a lo que ambos se referían como — el incidente de Jacob —. Cuando ella huyó, no se había detenido a pensar en cómo eso iba a ser percibida por el público. Edward estaba enojado por las críticas, especialmente de las personas que comparaban a Bella con su madre, diciendo que tenían otra débil, frívola Emperatriz, una quien también podría ser una adúltera. La explicación de Edward de que había matado a Jacob porque había — amenazado a mi compañera— sólo empeoró las cosas, porque ahora la gente especulaba que Jacob había sido una planta rebelde y el Emperador había sido demasiado ciego para verlo. — A veces la libertad de expresión realmente apestaba—, había dicho a Bella.

— Por favor—, dijo Edward. Se inclinó y le acarició el cuello. — Yo no quiero ir sin ti.

Bella suspiró. — Bien—. A ella no le gustaba separarse de él, tampoco.

Él se limpió el resto de la comida mientras Bella se cambiaba de ropa. Dejando sus propios recursos, ella habría vestido la cosa más cómoda en su armario, pero la gente tomaba fotos de ella donde quiera que fuera y eran críticos de su apariencia. Edward había tenido razón cuando le dijo que todo lo que ella llevara sería la siguiente locura de la moda, por lo que trató de ser lo más consciente posible en sus decisiones. Ella había encontrado un diseñador que utilizaba mano de obra no _drone_ y le había explicado su decisión de apoyar a un diseñador que proporcionara empleos bien remunerados para los ciudadanos de la Federación. Ella tenía la esperanza de que el concepto pudiera ser popular.

Como de costumbre, ella tuvo que soportar el envoltorio de Edward antes de que pudieran salir a la calle. En algún lugar, él había oído que los humanos se enfermaban si he enfriaban y Bella no pudo convencerlo de que varias capas de chales, bufandas y capas no eran necesarias. Pero ella aguantó sin protestar demasiado porque ella sabía que eso representaba amor.

Él la tomó en sus brazos y se dirigieron por el pasillo, Tanya en el remolque, la cola de Edward envuelta alrededor de su tobillo. La mente de Edward al parecer ya estaba de compras, porque él comenzó a discutir los méritos de los diversos materiales de relleno. — Oh, mira, ahí están Rose y Emmett —, dijo Bella en alivio, al ver que salían del cuarto de Emmett.

— Hola, Bella—, llamó Rosalie. Emmett la siguió cuando ella se acercó a Edward y Bella. — Mi captor me está dejando salir de la celda para un momento —. Esta última parte fue dicha sin rencor, notó Bella.

— Saludos, Emmett —, dijo Edward, y su tono era más cálido de lo que Bella le había oído usar con su hermano desde su llegada. Bella supuso que desde que Emmett estaba a cortejando a Rose, Edward ya no lo veía como un rival o una amenaza.

— Vamos de compras—, anunció Bella. — ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros al mercado?

Ninguno de los dos hombres parecía encantado con la idea, pero Rose aceptó con entusiasmo. — ¿Qué van a comprar?

— Almohadas—, dijo Edward, su tono frío pero educado.

— _¿Otra vez?_—, dijo Rose.

Bella sintió la rigidez de Edward y sabía que él estaba irritado. Ella le dio un codazo para mantenerlo en silencio, y vio a Lauren corriendo por el pasillo hacia ellos, con los ojos fijos en el suelo. Edward se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar, siempre un caballero. Bella arrugó su nariz cuando ella cogió una bocanada de ella. Lauren _apestaba_. Ella olía como si no se hubiera bañado en semanas. Emmett se hizo a un lado también, pero Lauren se desvió hacia la derecha y se tropezó. Emmett la agarró de forma automática y la puso a ella sobre sus pies. Lauren se aferró a sus brazos, mirándolo a la cara expectante, pero Emmett parecía ya haber olvidado que ella existía, sus ojos pegados a Rose, quien se estaba estirando, sus brazos en alto y su espalda arqueada. Él se apartó bruscamente y esta vez el tropiezo de Lauren fue real.

Emmett se abalanzó y tomó a Rose en sus brazos. Ella dio un grito de sorpresa. — Bájame. Puedo caminar. Tengo _zapatos_ —. Bella le había insistido a Edward que le consiguiera un par, a pesar de que Edward había estado un poco incómodo debido a eso porque Rose obviamente no era una mujer de baja condición social, incluso si ella estuviera sirviendo actualmente como su _drone_.

— Mi pareja no tiene que caminar—, dijo Emmett.

— ¿Vuelves a _eso_ otra vez?— respondió Rose, y era evidente que se trataba de un argumento recurrente. Eso volvió a ocurrir cuando se dirigían a la estación de tren, en realidad, pero Bella tuvo un poco de esperanza a favor de Emmett por el hecho de que el tono de Rosalie era juguetón y tenía una pequeña sonrisa persistente en sus labios.

— ¿Estás _segura_ que deseas traerlos?— murmuró Edward. Bella no respondió. Ella estaba mirando por encima del hombro de Edward a Lauren, quien todavía estaba en el mismo lugar, con la cara pálida y furiosa.

.

.

.

— Yo no creo que le guste tanto—, dijo Rose. Bella y ella estaban sentadas en un banco improvisado al lado del puesto de comerciante, viendo a Edward hurgando en las almohadas. Emmett estaba a su lado y parecía estar interesados en los criterios de selección que Edward le estaba explicando a él. O tal vez sólo estaba disfrutando de poder pasar tiempo con su hermano.

El comerciante era un hombre de aspecto interesante, un _Kebian_, una de las personas con la lengua larga como tubo que Bella había visto en su primera comida en el comedor. Como en la Tierra, la mayoría de los planetas tenían un arco iris de tonos de piel situados a sus diferentes regiones climáticas y los _Kebians_ variaban desde el color rosa claro al púrpura profundo de este hombre. Sus ojos eran del azul brillante más hermoso que Bella había visto jamás, un color casi eléctrico en su intensidad.

El comerciante había creado este banco usando una tabla apoyada sobre dos baldes cuando Edward comenzó a tener problemas tratando de hacer malabares con diferentes muestras de mercancía y Bella al mismo tiempo, pero él no la pondría sobre sus pies porque el suelo estaba mojado. Edward había dejado con agradecimiento caer con un ruido sordo a Bella en el banquillo, la besó en la frente y volvió al mundo fascinante de almohadas. Tanya estaba detrás de ellas, en silencio como siempre, sus ojos buscando sin cesar entre la multitud cualquier comportamiento sospechoso. Bella hizo una nota mental para hablar con ella esta noche acerca de Lauren.

— Él es tan _dulce_—, continuó Rose. — Nunca había conocido a nadie como él y no me refiero a la cosa de la cola, tampoco.

— Es su cultura—, dijo Bella encogiéndose de hombros. — Los nuestros enseñan a los hombres a no mostrar abiertamente sus emociones. Les enseñan a los hombres que sus compañeras deben ser adoradas y mimadas.

— ¿No a todos les gusta abrazar a tanto? Quiero decir, cuando estábamos en el apartamento, Emmett no me soltaba. Él siempre me está sosteniendo o acurrucándose contra mí. Quiero decir,... es bueno, pero ya sabes, los hombres por lo general no son... ¡Y el ronronea! Me asustó hasta la _mierda_ la primera vez que lo oí. — Rose hizo una pausa por un momento y luego se mordió las uñas, un gesto sorprendentemente tímido de una tan segura de sí, temeraria mujer. — Él dijo que quiere _casarse_ conmigo.

Edward dejó la almohada que estaba examinando y se acercó a ver a su compañera. — ¿Bella, tienes frío?— Él le acarició la mejilla para comprobar su temperatura.

— Estoy bien —, le aseguró Bella y regresó al puesto.

Rose negó con la cabeza. .. — Estoy tan confundida ahora mismo. Es como si fuera parte de mi identidad, ya sabes, algo que me distinguía de los demás. Yo era _Rose la Lesbiana_. Las cosas no han cambiado mucho desde que dejaste la Tierra; La homofobia sigue viva y bien. Yo siempre fui sumamente consciente de mi sexualidad cuando hablaba con otras mujeres, cuidando de no mostrar abiertamente mi atracción para que no me ofendieran, siempre en busca de esas pequeñas claves secretas que utilizamos para identificar a las otras — . Rose se veía pensativa. Ella miró a Emmett mientras sostenía dos almohadas de Edward para compararlas. — Ahora, es como si yo no estuviera segura de quién soy. _Rose la Lesbiana Quien También está Atraída por Hombres_ es alguien nuevo.

— No _hombres_—, dijo Bella, apropiándose de la explicación de Edward, — sólo Emmett.

— Hmm. No lo había pensado de esa manera—, dijo Rosalie. Ella todavía estaba pensativa, pero parecía estar consolada por la idea.

.

.

.

Edward estaba soñando, reviviendo una de las últimas noches que él y James habían dedicado a debatir sobre política en la habitación de Edward. James había traído una botella de vino para ellos compartirla (la última que Edward había bebido). Él podía recordar el sabor de ella, dulce y agrio en su lengua...

— _Estoy diciendo que es imposible para un solo gobernante servir a todos los intereses de los habitantes de nueve diferentes planetas —, dijo James. — Un país, tal vez. Un planeta, poco probable. _Nueve_ planetas, imposible._

— _Si el gobernante fuera a micro-administrar todos los aspectos, correcto. Pero en nuestro caso, el Emperador y la Emperatriz dirigen la política general, a la que los planetas y los países se adaptan como mejor les parezca. No existe una exigencia de que todos los países y planetas adopten un código uniforme de ley o la cultura._

— _Tú sabes que eso puede ser cambiado si el actual gobernante tuviera un capricho de hacerlo—, dijo James, sirviéndose otra copa. — Es por eso que una monarquía hereditaria es una mala idea. Todo el mundo solo tiene que esperar y rezar para que el próximo gobernante tenga los intereses del pueblo en el corazón. Tú sabes que tus padres no lo tienen._

_Edward ignoró la burla. — ¿Qué prefieres?— Edward había preguntado. — ¿Democracia? Porque eso funcionó muy bien para el planeta Tierra —. Ellos habían estado estudiando historia de la Tierra esa semana en clase, un planeta que ilustraba casi a la perfección la locura de la visión corta, para las personas ellos habían permitido que su infraestructura se derrumbase a su alrededor, su sociedad recaía en la pobreza y el crimen mientras ellos desperdiciaban sus recursos y permitían a sus industrias envenenar el aire de su planeta, el suelo y el agua, todo a cambio de ganancias a corto plazo._

— _Por lo menos ellos controlaban sus propios destinos—, dijo James._

— _¿Qué sentido tiene tener a un hombre que nunca ha estudiado economía dirigir las políticas económicas?— sostuvo Edward. — ¿No deberían esos que entienden los problemas ser los que decidan qué es lo mejor para el reino? La historia de la Tierra demuestra que es fácil convencer a la gente a votar en contra de sus propios intereses._

— _Ellos deben tener el derecho a la autodeterminación, incluso si ellos toman decisiones equivocadas._

— _Pero aquí es donde el concepto se viene abajo: un individuo solo es capaz de determinar su destino, si la mayoría de los otros están de acuerdo con ellos. Tomemos por ejemplo lo que sucedió con los problemas energéticos de la Tierra. Sus gobernantes, con pocas excepciones, no invirtieron en redes de transporte público, incluso cuando se hizo obvio que su fuente de combustible era finita e iba disminuyendo con rapidez, así como el consumo del mismo aumentó exponencialmente. Fue sólo cuando el combustible se convirtió demasiado costoso para el consumidor promedio que ellos iniciaron la construcción de lo que debieron haber tenido todo el tiempo y eso tomó décadas. La gente votó en contra de los impuestos para pagarlo, a pesar de que era algo que necesitaban, y luego culparon al gobierno de que la red era demasiado limitada, demasiado lleno de gente, demasiado sucia. Ahora, considera un individuo que _quería_ invertir en un transporte de red. Exactamente ¿Qué autodeterminación tenía este sistema pagando cuando la mayoría no estuvo de acuerdo? Un hombre en una democracia no es "libre"; él es regido por sus pares. Y no veo ninguna diferencia fundamental entre ser gobernados por un monarca versus ser gobernado por un millón de ciudadanos._

— _Tú no entiendes, y quizá es que eres _incapaz_ de entender, considerando que has sido programado desde el nacimiento de que tú tiene el derecho dado por la diosa de gobernar las vidas de otros. No puedes aceptar el concepto de libertad porque es contrario a tus propios intereses._

— _¿Realmente vas tú a argumentar que la Tierra no tiene una clase dominante? ¿Acaso tú, por casualidad, recuerdas que la tabla genealógica en ese libro de texto sobre el cual se mostró cómo los presidentes y los políticos estaban relacionados por sangre o matrimonio a través de las épocas? ¿Cuántos hijos asumieron el cargo después que sus padres? Hemos visto el modelo en muchos países, que no tenían una monarquía pero fueron gobernados por una oligarquía y los resultados no fueron muy diferentes._

— La libertad_ era la diferencia. La gente puede haber sido gobernada, pero ellos _eligieron_ a sus gobernantes._

— _A partir de candidatos pre-seleccionados. Ellos no eligen de forma espontánea un ranchero _Kurra_ o un barrendero. Ellos eligieron de entre los miembros de la clase dominante. ¿Tú te sentirías "libre" si tuvieras la posibilidad de elegir entre Emmett y yo como el próximo gobernante? ¿Sería tu situación diferente después de hacer esa elección?_

— _Cuando cada persona tiene la libertad de-_

_Edward lo interrumpió. — Pero no estamos hablando de _todas_ las personas, ¿verdad? Tú no estás incluyendo los drones._

— _¡Eso es diferente!— protestó James. — Ellos son inferiores, inherentemente desiguales. Ellos no sabrían qué hacer con los derechos al voto si lo tuvieran._

— _¿No deberían tener el derecho a cometer sus propios errores?—, preguntó Edward inocentemente._

_James golpeó su vaso sobre la mesa y se levantó. — No quiero discutir más este asunto._

Edward se despertó bruscamente. Sus ojos de inmediato buscaron a su compañera para asegurarse de que ella estaba a salvo y luego se relajó. Bella estaba acurrucada contra su pecho y ella estaba balbuceando algo acerca de pepinillos.

Edward frotó una mano por su rostro y se quedó mirando el oscuro techo. ¿Habría él sido el responsable de dirigir a James fuera del camino, por hacerle sentir que no tenía más remedio que tratar de destruir la monarquía dado que Edward no cedería? Él estaba de acuerdo con James en muchas de las reformas que la Federación necesitaba, y había instituido algunas de ellas tan pronto como tomó el trono, pero él no podía estar de acuerdo en que la monarquía en sí misma estaba intrínsecamente mal. Pero él nunca había sido capaz de convencer a James de que él tenía los mejores intereses de la Federación en el corazón. Y ahora su gente estaba pagando el precio.

Él volvió a mirar a su hermosa compañera, la mujer que llevaba a su hijo. ¿Qué clase de reino iba a heredar? Desgarrado por la guerra, muriendo lentamente por falta de parejas compatibles... Edward se hundió bajo una ola de desesperación. Él tenía que hacer algo para dejar la Federación en mejores condiciones de lo que estaba cuando él la había heredado.

Quizás Bella estaba tenía razón. Tal vez la diosa le había enviado para cambiar la sociedad y para hacerla mejor para la totalidad de sus personas, no sólo los Alphas y Betas.

Tal vez todo lo que tenía que hacer como líder era encontrar el coraje para seguir.

.

.

.

— Alice, ¿qué fecha es?— preguntó Bella bruscamente.

Alice pescaba en torno al fondo de la piscina de baño por el jabón que se le había caído. — Segundo trece de Herrón.

— Yo sé lo que todas esas palabras significan individualmente, pero no tienen ningún sentido poniéndolas en conjunto. ¿Qué fecha sería en la Tierra?

— No sé. ¿Por qué?

— Estoy perdiendo la noción del tiempo. Era finales de abril cuando fui tomada desde la Tierra. No tengo ni idea de lo que sería ahora.

— La única fecha que me interesa es el tiempo que tengo hasta que este bebé salga—, dijo Alice. — Juro que el pasatiempo favorito de este niño es patear mi hígado.

— Estoy más gorda que tú —, dijo Bella. Su vientre era fácilmente un tercio más grande que el de Alice y Alice estaba más avanzada en su embarazo, aunque no por mucho.

— Sí, me di cuenta. Me hace sentir mejor.

— Te ves como una pelota de golf con piernas —, le dijo Rosalie.

Hoy fue la ceremonia de apareamiento de Rosalie. Le había costado Emmett más de dos meses, y un largo desfile de animales muertos, pero él finalmente la había convencido.

— Por lo tanto, ¿Decidiste que no eres una lesbiana después de todo?— Alice había dicho cuando Rosalie les dijo.

— No, yo sigo siendo una lesbiana—, dijo Rosalie. — Acabo de añadir un poco de vitamina Em a mi dieta —. Ella movió las cejas.

— _¡Eww!_— dijo Alice, arrugando su nariz.

La ceremonia de Rosalie no fue mucho más pequeña que la de Bella. Emmett seguía siendo el heredero del Emperador, después de todo, y todo el mundo sabía que Edward y Bella estarían en asistencia. Bella avanzaba por el pasillo a su lugar en el estrado como testigo de Rose. Rose se había ganado a Edward una vez que él se acostumbró a su audacia, su abierta manera de ser y ahora era él era muy aficionado de la nueva pareja de su hermano.

Carlisle ofició. Bella esperó impacientemente a que la ceremonia terminara, porque tenía un dolor de estómago. Había empezado esta mañana y se había vuelto cada vez peor durante el día. Bella no había dicho nada a Edward porque sabía que él probablemente insistiría en que se quedara en casa y se perdiera la boda. En este punto, Bella casi deseaba haberlo hecho. Los continuos calambres a través de su intestino. Bella se mordió el labio y rezó para que ella no tuviera que excusarse a la mitad de los votos para correr hacia el cuarto de baño. Tan pronto como Carlisle declaró que eran dos almas unidas como una sola, Bella se precipitó fuera de la tarima, Edward y Tanya la siguieron.

— ¿Estás bien?— Preguntó Edward, sus largas zancadas le hicieron fácil seguir con ella. Él la miró con preocupación. Bella sintió un brillo de sudor en la cara y sabía que tenía que ser tan pálida como el papel. — Mi estómago me duele mucho—, dijo ella. — Quiero llegar a casa —. Ella tropezó y se inclinó mientras un calambre apuñalaba dentro de ella, provocando un gemido.

Edward la tomó y corrió hacia su madriguera. — Voy a llamar al médico—, dijo, acostándola en su nido. Bella no discutió. Los calambres eran feroces. Ella podía decir por la cara de Edward que él estaba preocupado eso era más que un dolor de estómago. Ella no debía tener el bebé hasta dentro de otro par de semanas.

— ¿Bella?— Esa era la voz de Alice. ¿Qué la había traído hasta aquí? Todo parecía vago y algo distante, como si estuviera en un sueño. — Bella, escucha, el médico está aquí. Vas a tener a tu bebé.

— ¿Es demasiado pronto?— susurró Bella, aferrándose a la mano de Alice.

Alice sacudió la cabeza. — Llegas temprano, pero todo debería estar bien. Vamos, Bella. Tienes que levantarte ahora.

Bella trató de incorporarse pero volvió a caer débilmente mientras otro dolor se apoderó de ella. Ella sabía que dar a luz no sería nada fácil, pero joder esto _dolía_. Ella sintió los brazos de Edward a su alrededor. Él le quitó los pantalones con una mano (Bella estaba ida, demasiado lejos como para preocuparse con modestia) y la llevó a una silla de aspecto extraño que tenía un asiento de recortar y reposapiés ligeramente elevados. Él la depositó en la silla y se arrodilló a su lado. Alice tomó el otro lado. Ambos se aferraban a sus manos.

— Bella, no contengas la respiración—, dijo Alice.

Ella no se había dado cuenta que lo estaba haciendo. — ¿Puedo tomar un trago o algo así?— preguntó ella, aspirando su aliento con un silbido mientras otro dolor atormentaba su cuerpo. — ¿Epidural, heroína, _cualquier cosa_?

— Demasiado tarde—, dijo Alice. — Estás casi lista.

Bella gritó en la siguiente contracción, la más poderosa de todas. Edward dejó escapar un suave gemido, su cola envuelta alrededor de su pierna, apoyando su cabeza contra la de ella. Hubo una gran acometida resbaladiza y Bella sintió algo deslizarse de su cuerpo. Ella lanzó un grito de sorpresa. El médico lo agarró y se lo llevó antes de que Bella pudiera ver. — ¿Qué está haciendo él?— Bella lloraba.

— Está pesando al bebé y verificando el _durice_ —, Alice la tranquilizó. — Todo está bien, Bella, lo prometo.

Si todo estaba bien, ¿por qué ella todavía tenía calambres? Bella gimió cuando la próxima ola la golpeó. La cara del doctor se cruzó en su línea de visión. — ¡Gemelos!— dijo él. — Es por eso que ella estaba adelantada.

Bella suspiró de alivio cuando sintió el segundo deslizamiento. Los calambres se aliviaron inmediatamente. — Gemelos—, murmuró ella. _¡Gemelos!_ Su visión se aclaró y vio a Edward sosteniendo dos paquetes envueltos en una manta que eran del tamaño de pelotas de fútbol, gruñendo a cualquier persona que se acercara demasiado. — Por favor, déjame verlos—, pidió Bella.

Ella podía ver la lucha en la cara de Edward. Él confiaba en ella pero sus instintos le gritaban para proteger a sus hijos, incluso de su madre. Él se acercó a ella, permaneciendo cauteloso a uno o dos pasos, y quitó el borde de la manta para que Bella pudiera ver.

Ella supuso que si no se hubiera preparado para ello, ella podría haber estado asustada pero a diferencia de esa mujer de la Tierra años atrás, ella nunca podría lastimar a sus bebés. El _durice_ era de color carne, un mapa de venas en su superficie. Se flexionaba y estira a medida que el bebé en el interior se movía. Edward lo volvió a cubrir, buscando su rostro ansiosamente. Lo que sea que encontró allí debe haberlo tranquilizado porque él se inclinó para besarla en la frente. — Te amo, Bella.

— Y yo te amo—, respondió Bella. Su cola se balanceaba con indecisión por un momento, y luego se escondió detrás de su sillón y se metió en su nido de incubación.

* * *

*_Kitty Genovese_: Mujer de Nueva York apuñalada hasta la muerte cerca de su casa en Kew Gardens en el condado de Queens. Las circunstancias de su muerte y la aparente reacción (o más bien la falta de ella) de sus vecinos provocaron la investigación psicológica del fenómeno que sería conocido como efecto espectador o "Síndrome Genovese".


	9. Incubación

**_Historia escrita por:Lissa Bryan_**

_**Traducido por:Romy Cullen (FFAD)**_

_**Beta:Verito Pereyra (FFAD)**_

_**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**_

* * *

Bella estaba intentando dormir pero terminó mirando el oscuro cielo raso. Su cuerpo echado con agotamiento físico, pero simplemente no podía acostumbrarse a no tener a Edward en el nido con ella. Extrañaba el sonido de su ronroneo, su latido debajo de su oreja. Extrañaba sentir su cola alrededor de su brazo o tobillo, como si ni siquiera mientras durmiese, pudiese soportar dejarla ir. Extrañaba su calor y su aroma.

Esta era apenas su tercera noche sin él y ella ya era un desperdicio miserable. ¿Cómo podría soportar estar sin él por un mes completo? Un pensamiento terrible pasó por su cabeza: _¿cuánto duraba un mes Volturi?_ Sabía que uno de sus años era equivalente a cuatro terrestres, entonces ¿un mes Volturi era cuatro veces más largo? _Oh Dios…_

Bella le dio un puñetazo a una almohada y salió del nido. Se inclinó por detrás del sillón reclinable y asomó su cabeza por el pasaje del nido de incubación.

— ¿Edward? —dijo suavemente. — ¿Edward?

Gateó hacía adentro y oyó un suave gruñido —Soy yo Edward, Bella —hizo su camino hacia adentro despacio. —Voy a entrar, ¿sí?

Lo encontró acostado sobre su costado, ambos _durices_ presionados contra su estómago, su cola rodeándolos. Sus ojos encontrándose con los de ella incluso mientras dejaba salir involuntariamente un rugido. La observó fijamente y sus ojos se abrieron y cerraron en pequeños parpadeos remolones.

Ella lo rodeó y apretó por detrás, amoldándose a su espalda. — ¿Puedo quedarme aquí contigo? —le preguntó.

—Bella… —podía escuchar la angustia en su voz.

—Edward, sabes que jamás podría dañar a nuestros bebés.

—Lo sé —le dijo, aún mientras colocaba una mano sobre ellos protectoramente. Bella notó que sus garras habían sido cubiertas con pequeñas puntas de goma, para prevenir algún pinchazo accidental a los _durices,_ pero lo suficientemente suaves como para que sus garras pudiesen traspasarlas si necesitase usarlas. La banda dorada en su mano izquierda brillando en la baja luz.

—Vamos a dormir —sugirió ella, —y luego hablaremos de esto en la mañana.

El no respondió. Empujó los _durices_ más cerca de su pecho y al acurrucarse Bella contra su pecho, comenzó a ronronear. Bella suspiró feliz, confortada por su calor, su esencia. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando ella cayó rendida.

Su cara fue la primera cosa que ella vio cuando abrió sus ojos. El se había volteado hacía ella, los _durices_ yacían sobre una almohada entre su cuerpo y el suyo. Sus manos los rodeaban mientras ella miraba, dándoles una vuelta a cada uno.

Ella se estiró lentamente para tocar uno de ellos.

Edward gruñó, e inmediatamente lució avergonzado. —Lo siento, Bella. No puedo evitarlo.

—Está bien —dijo ella. Sus dedos acariciaron el costado de uno de ellos y se sorprendió por lo suave y caliente que se sentía. —Edward, ¿puedo dormir aquí contigo, por favor? Nuestro nido se siente tan vacío.

Antes de que él pudiese responder, Bella escuchó una voz llamando su nombre. —Es Alice —dijo. Presionó un beso en su mejilla y gateó hacía afuera. Alice lucía completamente en shock cuando Bella saltó desde detrás del sillón reclinable.

—Jesús, Bella. ¿Estás loca? ¿Qué _carajos_ estabas haciendo allí? —Jadeó Alice, su rostro blanco como la leche.

—Durmiendo —contestó Bella. —Alice siéntate, parece como si te fueses a desmayar —. Ayudó a Alice a sentarse en el sillón.

—Madre de Dios, Bella… ¡Tienes suerte de que no te haya matado!

—Edward jamás me lastimaría —, protestó Bella.

—No lo haría adrede, Bella. Pero no entiendes cuan poderosos son sus instintos en estos momentos y ellos jamás están completamente despiertos una vez que entran en hibernación. Jasper me advirtió de jamás ir cerca de su nido. Lo que has hecho es increíblemente peligroso. ¿No te ha hablado Edward sobre esto?

—Edward no me lastimaría —repitió Bella testarudamente.

—Tienes una completa falta de instintos de auto protección, ¿no? —Alice negó con su cabeza asombrada e intentó otro enfoque. —Bella, por favor mantente lejos de allí. ¿Sabes lo mal que se sentiría si te lastimase por accidente?

—Lo entiendo —dijo Bella. —Vamos, tomemos un baño.

Alice hizo una mueca. —No vas a prometérmelo, ¿no?

—No me gusta hacer promesas que no sé si voy a poder mantener —replicó Bella. —Pero prometo ser cuidadosa —. Bella tomó su ropa para el día y su cepillo, notando con un dejo de tristeza que Edward no cepillaría su cabello por el resto del mes. Lo que le recordó… —Alice, ¿cuánto dura un mes?

—Treinta días —dijo Alice, como si estuviese hablando con un niño pequeño.

Bella se contuvo de darle un manotazo, porque probablemente estaba mal golpear a una mujer embarazada.

—Se cuanto duran _nuestros_ meses, sabelotodo. Quise decir, ¿cuánto dura un mes _Volturi_? ¿Cuántos días estará Edward en ese nido?

—Cada mes Volturi dura veinte días y hay setenta y tres meses en un año. En cuanto al tiempo que Edward estará allí, podría ser entre veintiocho y cuarenta días. Varía de bebé a bebé. Los mellizos son generalmente más pequeños cuando salen del cuerpo de su madre, así que podría ser hacia el final del mayor tiempo estimado.

Bella gimió involuntariamente. Tenía alrededor de treinta y siete noches sin dormir por delante.

Salieron hacía el pasillo, Tanya se paró con esa increíble gracia natural en ella. Alice se detuvo en el camino: —Tanya, ¿sabías que Bella se metió en el nido de incubación anoche?

—No sabía, estaba cuidando la entrada —dijo Tanya. Le dio una mirada a Bella en la que decía que esta noche no estaría afuera.

—Soplona —murmuró Bella.

Rose ya se encontraba en su piscina de baño cuando Bella y Alice ingresaron. Bella se sumergió en el agua y apoyó su cabeza contra el azulejo.

–Te ves como la mierda —dijo Rose. — ¿La maternidad no se está llevando bien contigo?

—Dormir _sola_ es lo que no se está llevando bien conmigo —replicó Bella. Levantó su cabeza y abrió un ojo para ver a Rose. — ¿Y cómo estás _tú_ durmiendo?

Rose realmente se sonrojó, lo cual Bella no hubiese creído si no lo hubiese visto. —Yo… uhmm... si...

Alice río. — ¿Demasiada vitamina Em? Déjame decirte, no vi eso venir.

— ¡Qué gran psíquica eres! —dijo Bella. —Ni siquiera me dijiste que iba a tener mellizos.

Alice sacudió su cabeza. —No sabía.

—Sabías que estaba embarazada sin embargo, ¿no? Esa primera mañana cuando nos encontramos aquí después de mí... uhmm… luna de miel.

—Sí, sabía —Alice fijó su vista en algún punto a la distancia. —Tuve un sueño la noche anterior. Tú y yo estábamos paradas en una gran habitación, llena de niebla gris, y había un bebé jugando sobre una manta en el suelo pero no podía verlo. Esa fue la parte extraña. Cada vez que intentaba ver al bebé, todo lo que veía era una niebla gris. Te mire a ti y me dijiste: "Mi bebé gobernará la galaxia".

—Pero… ¿nada más? —preguntó Bella decepcionada.

Alice sacudió su cabeza. —Dios solo me muestra lo que Él quiere que vea, Bella. Creo que es lo único que era necesario saber y estoy agradecida por esa visión que tuve. Tengo que confiar que lo que sea que ocurra, es Su plan, y Él me mostrará lo suficiente para llevarme hacía dónde tenga que ir.

—Bueno, yo creo que ambas están locas —, opinó Rose. —Caray, dioses y visiones… no pueden estar hablando en serio… ¿Lo están?

—Lo suficientemente en serio como para saber que Alice fue capaz de comprarme ropa de mi talle incluso antes de que fuese identificada como compatible con Edward —dijo Bella.

—Un acierto con suerte —dijo Rose, pero sonaba menos segura que antes.

—Creo que entraré en parto pronto —dijo Alice.

— ¿Otra visión, enana?

—No, he sentido el primer dolor.

Bella gritó tan fuerte que todas las cabezas en la habitación se voltearon hacia ellas. Ella y Rose ayudaron a Alice a salir de la piscina y a cambiarla lo más rápido posible. Solo habían avanzado una corta distancia en el pasillo cuando Alice se congeló repentinamente, balanceándose como un árbol con vientos fuertes.

—No creo que pueda caminar mucho más —dijo con pequeña voz y luego sus ojos se voltearon en sus cuencas y se desmayó. Bella llevó sus brazos alrededor de la espalda de Alice en un abrazo de oso para intentar que no cayese al suelo, pero se tabaleó bajo su peso. Rose avanzó, tomando a Alice en sus brazos como si no pesase más que una muñeca.

—Wow, ¿haces ejercicio o algo? —preguntó Bella.

—Solía ir al gimnasio tres veces por semana —dijo Rose, trotando por el pasillo. Llegaron a un cruce y Rose se detuvo. — ¿Hacia dónde?

Los ojos de Bella se abrieron con pánico. — ¡No sé!

—Hey, duendecilla —Rose sacudió a Alice por los hombros. —Despierta. Magallanes aquí se ha rendido.

— ¿Uh? —dijo Alice. — ¿Qué?

—Alice, necesitamos direcciones —dijo Bella. —Oh espera… ¡Allí está Jasper! —él acababa de poner un pie en el pasillo. Sus ojos encontraron los de Rose, vio el pequeño cuerpo en sus brazos y gruñó, con su cola azotando el aire. Avanzó por el pasillo hacia ella.

Rose murmuró: —Oh, mierda —. Miró alrededor rápidamente como si un lugar donde depositar a Alice seguramente y salirse del camino se materializaría a tiempo para prevenir un enfrentamiento con cerca de 136 kilos de Volturi furioso.

Bella saltó enfrente de Rose y claro, Tanya tuvo que saltar delante de Bella con su bastón cruzado frente a su cuerpo de manera diagonal. Jasper se detuvo enfrente de ella, un gruñido saliendo de su garganta mientras sus ojos buscaban una manera de pasar alrededor de ella. Bella se asomó por detrás de la caja torácica de Tanya.

— ¡Jasper! ¡Jasper! Ella está bien. Alice solo se ha desmayado, ¿sí? ¡Ella está bien! Bueno no bien… está en trabajo de parto, pero no es la culpa de Rose.

Bella se dio cuenta de que su ubicación estaba causando una suerte de enfrentamiento mexicano y se movió del camino para que Tanya dejase pasar a Jasper. El tomó a Alice de los brazos de Rose y salió corriendo rápidamente hacia su madriguera con las tres mujeres siguiéndolo. Presionó el botón de seguridad dentro de la puerta y se sentó en el suelo, sosteniendo a Alice sobre su regazo. Sus ojos se despegaron de su rostro solo un momento buscando a Bella. — ¿Podrías traerle un paño húmedo y frío, por favor?

Bella fue hacía el baño y humedeció una toalla. Era la primera vez que estaba en el baño de Alice, por lo que se tomó unos segundos para mirar alrededor y admirar las mariposas que Alice había pintado en las paredes.

El doctor debía de haber adivinado cual era la naturaleza de la emergencia porque había traído consigo su silla de partos y estaba ocupado instalándola mientras Bella retornaba con el paño. Alice se encontraba despierta, sus ojos mirando alrededor al ver la escena que la rodeaba.

—Aquí tienes —dijo Bella, tendiéndole a Jasper el paño. El lavó el rostro de Alice gentilmente, apartando el cabello hacia atrás. La expresión en los ojos de Jasper hizo que Bella quisiese llorar. Extrañaba tanto a Edward.

No faltó mucho para que tuviesen a Alice sentada en la silla. Bella y Jasper tomaron cada uno, una de sus manos mientras Rose se colocaba en el suelo delante de ella y comenzaba a contarle historias deliciosamente sucias sobre sus conquistas durante la Universidad. La boca de Jasper colgaba abierta, el paño con el cual estaba limpiando el rostro de Alice inerte en su mano. Alice estaba tan interesada que no parecía notar las contracciones. Dio un lloriqueo de sorpresa y el _durice_ salió de su cuerpo directo a las manos del doctor que estaban esperándolo. Como si un interruptor en su cerebro se hubiese activado Jasper se lo quitó, gruñendo, apartándose con el _durice _contra su pecho.

—Uhm… Jasper, ¿no quieres… que antes limpiemos eso un poco? —preguntó Rosalie. Jasper ni siquiera pareció escucharla. Se metió en el closet y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Para el momento en el que dejó la madriguera de Alice, Bella estaba cansada. Pero tenía que ir a la oficina. Había una pila de trabajo esperando por ella. Cuando llegó a la puerta, vio algo escrito en uno de los paneles del pizarrón de citas. Le pidió a Tanya que lo leyera por ella. —Jenks, Emperatriz. Debería estar esperando para ahora.

Bella se dio un golpe en la frente. Había olvidado completamente que le había pedido que se pasase hoy. Esperaba de todo corazón no estar llegando considerablemente tarde.

Jenks se levantó del almohadón en frente del escritorio de Bella en cuanto ésta entró. Le hizo una reverencia. —Emperatriz.

—Hola Jenks. Lamento haberte hecho esperar —. Tomó asiento en su almohadón al otro lado del escritorio. — ¿Qué has encontrado?

Jenks era un Volturi joven que aparentaba apenas haber salido de su adolescencia. Él era un mensajero del Consejo, los deberes de su trabajo incluían tareas como investigación, búsqueda, escribir reportes y actuar como un asistente general. Las discretas averiguaciones de Bella, había descubierto su nombre y lo había puesto a trabajar.

—Aún he encontrado poco, Emperatriz —se disculpó. —Los nacimientos de los _drones_ raramente son documentados, como usted sabe.

—Jacob dijo que su padre y madre eran Alphas y su madre escapó cuando él nació. Seguramente no puede haber tantas parejas Alpha que hayan desaparecido.

—La rebelión… —Jenks comenzó y suspiró. —Prometo que estoy intento encontrarla, desde todos los ángulos posibles. No voy a rendirme hasta que lo logre.

—Gracias —, dijo Bella. —Si hay algo que necesites, déjamelo saber.

Luego de que Jenks se fuera, Bella se sumergió en el papeleo, la mayoría de ello consistía en la soporífera rutina de la administración, la poco glamorosa actividad del día a día que componía la mayor parte de los deberes de un gobernador. Atacó la pila de trabajo con determinación. No es como si tuviese algo mejor que hacer esa noche. O por las próximas treinta y siete.

Levantó la vista cuando la puerta se abrió y vio a Tanya, llevando una bandeja con comida la cual colocó al lado de Bella. —Gracias —dijo Bella emocionada. — ¿Compartirás esto conmigo?

Tanya inclinó su cabeza. —Gracias, Emperatriz pero no, no tengo hambre.

Bella tomó un poco de carne de su plato y lo llevo a su boca. —Sabes, creo que nunca te he visto comer. O beber. O dormir, si vamos al caso.

—Le aseguro que hago todas esas cosas —dijo Tanya. —Solo que lo hago cuando no necesita de mi protección. Como cuando esta con el Emperador, por ejemplo.

—Siempre has hecho un gran trabajo al protegerme —dijo Bella. —Gracias.

Tanya se paró. —Todos tenemos nuestros propósitos. Usted protege aquello que amo, al gobernar la Federación sabiamente, y yo intentaré protegerla a usted. Termine su cena antes de que se enfríe —. Y con eso, Tanya se fue al pasillo a retomar su puesto en la entrada.

Bella continuó con su trabajo hasta que su vista se volvió borrosa por el esfuerzo y ella estaba casi cabeceando en su asiento. Colocó el último expediente a un lado y se paró, estirándose para descontracturar sus músculos. Su esperanza residía en haberse cansado tanto que podría dormirse fácilmente pero una vez en casa, en su nicho, se encontró otra vez mirando el cielo raso. Mierda.

Salió del nido. _Edward_. Había estado todo bien la noche anterior. Estaba segura de que él nunca la lastimaría. Caminó hacía el sillón reclinable y chilló cuando vio una figura sobre este. Tanya golpeteó con un dedo su bastón.

—Yo… uh… —dijo Bella elocuentemente.

—No puedo dejarla entrar allí, Emperatriz —le dijo Tanya.

—No me lastimará —insistió Bella.

—Probablemente no —, acordó Tanya. —Pero hay una posibilidad de que _pueda _hacerlo y esa no es una opción que pueda arriesgarme a tomar.

Bella se preguntó el cómo decirle que no era asunto de ella y concluyó: _no iría bien_. Joder.

—Vuelva a su nido, Emperatriz —dijo Tanya en un tono que no dejaba lugar a réplica.

Bella lo hice quejándose. Gran perra azul mandona.

No podía soportar mucho más de esto. Estaba tan cansada, todo lo que quería hacer era llorar. Bella siguió a Rose penosamente a través del pasillo hacia la residencia de Alice. La intención era visitarla un rato antes de dirigirse hacia los baños. Encontraron a Alice, luciendo tan miserable como Bella, sentada cerca de la puerta de su closet.

—Él… él me _gruñó _—dijo ella y rompió en llanto. —Ni siquiera puedo entrar a recoger mi ropa.

—Con un carajo —dijo Rose abriendo la puerta del closet. — ¿Qué quieres dulzura?

—La r-rosa —, dijo Alice hipando.

Rose alcanzó la túnica que Alice estaba buscando y Bella escuchó a Jasper gruñirle desde el nido que había formado en la pared al fondo del closet. —Lo que sea, imbécil —dijo Rose bruscamente. —Ven aquí fuera y dilo.

Salió de closet y cerró la puerta tras ella. —Aquí tienes —le entregó la túnica a Alice.

—Edward también me gruño —Bella le dijo a Alice. —Dijo que no pueden evitarlo.

—Lo sé —el labio de Alice tembló. —Pero aún así hiere mis sentimientos.

—Ven con nosotras a los baños —sugirió Rose. —Va a hacerte sentir mejor.

Alice asintió. —Creo que lo haré.

Mientras caminaban por el corredor, Alice dijo: — ¿Qué opinan del nombre "Riley"?

— ¿Ese es el coyote del dibujo animado que seguía intentando arrojar yunques a la cabeza del correcaminos? —preguntó Rosalie.

Bella hizo una mueca. —No, ese es Wile E., Wile E. Coyote.

— ¿Qué hay de ti, Bella? ¿Tienes ideas para los nombres de tus bebés?

—Creo que a Edward le gustaría nombrar a uno de ellos en honor a Carlisle —. Ella quería nombrar a uno con el nombre de Edward pero creía que él no lo aceptaría y que probablemente querría utilizar el nombre de algún ancestro ilustre. Dios, lo extrañaba. Deseaba que pudiesen hablar sobre ello, incluso _discutir_ sobre ello. Lo que fuese con tal de escuchar su voz.

Esa noche le gritó a Tanya por negarse a dejarla meterse al nido de Edward. Tanya ni se inmutó. Bella se sintió arrepentida de inmediato y se disculpó yendo a su gran y vacío nido. La noche parecía una tierra deshabitada que ella debía cruzar sola, sin nada para calmar su sed.

La siguiente noche gritó, y chilló, y lloró, y trató de pasar a la fuerza a través de Tanya, quien sostuvo su bastón sobre la entrada y no importó cuanto Bella tironeó, no pudo moverlo lo suficiente para poder pasar. Y luego, lloró otra vez porque se sentía horrible con la manera en la que estaba tratando a la mujer que solo quería protegerla, mantenerla a salvo.

Cada día era más gris que el anterior. Bella se forzó a si misma a cumplir con las formalidades, pasando del nido, a los baños, a su oficina y luego todo otra vez. Firmaba los papeles y comía lo que Tanya le traía, ambas cosas de manera automática. Podía mirar en los ojos de Alice y reconocer a una compañera de penas pero no había confort que se pudieran ofrecer una a la otra.

Bella intentó decirse a sí misma que estaba siendo ridícula, que mujeres alrededor del universo lograban mandar a sus esposos de viaje como soldados, marineros, viajeros del espacio sin desmoronarse. Se llamó a sí misma débil, se reprendió y trató de forzar un fuerza que en realidad no sentía. O al menos fingirla lo suficientemente bien para que otros no la miraran con pena. ¡Ella era un Emperatriz, por todos los cielos! No una adolescente sufriendo de mal de amores. Bueno, en realidad ella _era_ un adolescente y _estaba _sufriendo de mal de amores, pero ese no era el punto.

Iba a ser el mes más largo de su vida, pero tenía que sobrevivirlo. Ella tenía que ser productiva y gobernar mientras él estaba fuera de servicio. Tenía que mostrarle a la Federación que merecía su puesto. Tenía que hacer sentir a Edward orgullo por ella. Y cada día se dijo a sí misma: "Puedo superar uno más". Porque no había otra opción.

— ¿Bella?

Estaba soñando que Edward estaba a su lado, con su mano tomando su rostro.

— ¿Bella?

—Te amo —dijo. —Te extraño.

—Bella, despierta.

_No era un sueño_. Bella se sentó abruptamente, casi quebrando su frente contra la nariz de él. — ¿Edward? _¡Oh Edward! _—le hecho sus brazos alrededor del cuello y plantó besos por todo su rostro. — ¿Estás afuera?

—Los bebés —sus ojos brillaban con alegría. — ¡Están saliendo!

— ¡Oh! ¡Llama a Alice! ¡Llama a Rose! ¡Trae a Esme! —Bella saltó, saliendo a trompicones del nido. — ¿Dónde está Tanya?

—Está haciendo las llamadas —dijo Edward. La llevó a la mesa, la cual había cubierto con almohadas. Ambos _durices_ estaban ubicados encima de ellas. — ¿Ves aquí? —Edward señaló un punto. Bella miró más de cerca y vio una pequeña garra del tamaño de la de un gatito asomando por un pequeño agujero. Mientras miraba, desapareció y apreció otra vez, tirando del agujero, agrandándolo solo un poco. Bella sostuvo su respiración. Tomaron asiento al lado de la mesa, Bella en el regazo de Edward.

Sintió la puerta abrirse y Esme con Carlisle fueron conducidos adentro por Tanya. Esme inmediatamente abrazó a Bella, rebotando un poco por la emoción.

—Oh, querida —susurró, lágrimas brillando en sus ojos. —Estoy tan feliz por ustedes —. Carlisle también abrazó a Bella, lo cual la sorprendió y estaba aún más sorprendida de que Edward lo haya permitido. En su mano, Carlisle sostenía un lector de ADN que sería usado en los bebés inmediatamente luego de que emergieran de los _durices _para asegurarse de que ninguno fuese un _drone_.

Se sentaron en puestos alrededor de la mesa a mirar. El otro _durice_ se estaba moviendo un poco mientras todos miraban. Una rajadura apareció en el tope. Pequeños jadeos de emoción. Esme tomó la mano de Bella y le dio un apretón.

—Bella, estoy aquí —dijo Alice presionando un beso en la mejilla de Bella. — ¡Es tan injusto! —dijo, pero sin rastro de enojo. —Diste a luz primero y ahora también verás a tu bebé primero —se ubicó sobre un almohadón en frente de ellos.

—Tanya —llamó Bella. —Ven aquí —le dio palmaditas a un almohadón. —Deberías estar aquí en la mesa con el resto de la familia —. Por primera vez, desde que Bella la había conocido, el rostro de Tanya mostro inconfundibles emociones de deleite y sorpresa. Abrió su boca para hablar pero no salió ninguna palabra. Se acercó y se sentó donde Bella le había indicado. Ella y Bella intercambiaron una sonrisa y se voltearon a ver a los bebés.

El agujero que tenía la garra metida se abrió un poco más, y un pequeño dedo se abrió paso. Como si el esfuerzo cansara volvió a meterse adentro. Pequeños gemidos de decepción.

Rosalie y Emmett aparecieron detrás de Edward y Bella, asomándose detrás de sus hombros. La puerta continuó abriéndose pero las personas que entraron se mantuvieron a una distancia respetuosa de la mesa, presentes en la ocasión trascendental, pero sin inmiscuirse entre los amigos y familia.

El _durice_ de la izquierda, el que tenía el dedo, se sacudió violentamente y un brazo regordete salió de él. Esme dejo salir una exclamación de deleite, presionando la punta sus dedos contra sus labios. Edward acarició en cuello de Bella y puso sus manos sobre los brazos que la tenían presionada a él, dando un apretón. Un pequeño hombro emergió. Casi simultáneamente, el _durice_ a la derecha se rajó aún más, un pequeño piecito gordito empujando al aire.

Con gran esfuerzo, el bebé de la izquierda pasó su cabeza y hombros por el agujero que había creado y todos alrededor de la mesa gritaron en unísono, una expresión de alegría inarticulada. El cabello de su cabeza era de color castaño oscuro cobrizo como Edward. Los ojos ámbar dorados, con sus pupilas triangulares parpadearon y trataron de enfocarse. Viendo tantos rostros extraños por primera vez, el bebé agitó sus pequeñas manitos con garras ante ellos y emitió un pequeño "¡Rawr!" que fue más un pequeño chillido que rugido.

Los ojos de Bella se concentraron el segundo _durice_, que estaba completamente abierto ahora y otra pequeña cabeza apareció afuera, ésta cubierta con el cabello castaño oscuro de Bella. Ambos bebés se sentaron derechos, un poco tambaleantes, y miraron alrededor con idénticas expresiones de perplejidad ante este extraño nuevo mundo.

Edward levantó el bebé de cabello cobrizo, su primogénito, y lo sostuvo en el aire, los pedazos del _durice_ cayendo de sus piernas y cadera. La habitación quedó en silencio de inmediato, como si el sonido hubiese sido cortado con un cuchillo. Los rostros cayeron… shock, incredulidad… _horror_.

— ¿Qué va mal? —exclamó Bella. Desde atrás el bebé se veía absolutamente perfecto, incluso la pequeña cola azotando el aire.

—Falta el pene del bebé —soltó Emmett.

—No le falta —dijo Carlisle. Sus ojos encontraron los de Bella, su expresión cambiando lentamente a una de admiración. — ¡ES UNA NIÑA!

Los ojos se dirigieron al bebé castaño que aún estaba acostado en la mesa, quien rodó fuera del _durice_, sus genitales masculinos obvios. Edward bajó lentamente a la bebé y la sentó sobre las almohadas. Ella encontró a su hermano, se dejó caer sobre su costado y comenzó a morder felizmente su cola. El niño dio un graznido de indignación que debería haber entretenido a toda la habitación pero todos contemplaron en silencio, incapaces de procesaron lo que estaban viendo.

El rostro de Edward estaba blanco y duro. Miro a Bella, sus ojos llenos de dolor. —No puede ser mía —dijo.

* * *

**_!Edward! ¿Que te pasa?_**

Recuerden pasar por nuestra nueva historia ya publicada.

**__****Código Penal**

Traducción:El policía encubierto Edward Cullen quiere un poco de emoción en su ritmo de vida. Bella, quien él erróneamente piensa que es una prostituta, necesita desesperadamente salir de sus miedos. ¿Qué tan lejos está Edward dispuesto a ir como encubierto para conseguir a la chica?


	10. Preguntas y Respuestas:ENLE

**_PREGUNTAS Y RESPUESTAS "ESCRITO EN LAS ESTRELLAS"_**

**__****_Lissa Bryan_**

**_Traductora:Monserrat Guerra (FFAD)_**

* * *

Así que** ¿Los Dynalis son drones?**

No, ellos son especies separadas que no son genéticamente compatibles con los Volturi. Tanya nunca se apareara porque ella es una sacerdotisa de la Señora de las Aguas, completamente dedicada al servicio, que es — en su caso — cuidar de Bella.

_**Lauren dijo que a ella no le gustaría la Tierra ahora... me hace pensar que es como 3000 años después... un choque de trenes probablemente.**_

Sí, lo es. La Tierra ahora está extremadamente contaminada y la mayoría de la fauna se ha extinguido. Dado que los recursos de hicieron más escasos, el mundo estalló en un estado de guerra constante, incluyendo algunos intercambios nucleares. La tierra está de acuerdo con permitir que los Volturi busquen parejas compatibles entre su población a cambio de energía Volturi. El ADN es tomado de los bebes cuando nacen. Huesos y otros especímenes que pueden ser posiblemente identificadas también están a prueba.

**_Amé el poema._**

El poema tallado en las paredes de Edward es una versión ligeramente alterada de un antiguo poema de amor egipcio.

**¿Así que no eliminan el agua?**

Ellos van a fuera, en el bosque y entierran sus sobras. Piensan que los hábitos de higiene de la Tierra son antinaturales y los hace sentirse un poco mareados el pensar que el agua puede contaminarse de esa manera.

Obviamente en sexo y las partes del cuerpo son diferentes que los de los humanos **¿Estos detalles salen de tu imaginación?**

Más o menos. Se van aclarando un poco más mientras la historia avanza.

**¿Cuándo durará la historia?**

Honestamente, aún no estoy segura. Como se ha "escrito" en mi cabeza sigue y sigue, hasta que sus hijos sean adultos, pero no estoy segura de que los lectores puedan estar interesados en un cuento laberíntico.

**_Me encantó la boda, ¡Hermosos votos!_**

Los votos son apócrifamente conocidos como la "Oración de la Boda Apache" o la "Bendición de la Boda de la India" y estos a veces son usados en las bodas en Estados Unidos. Sin embargo los votos vienen de una película Western de los años cincuenta llamada "Broken Arrow" (Flecha Rota). Lo adapté un poco para esta historia.

**¿Cuánto miden exactamente los hombres Volturi? ¿Los drones son mucho más pequeños? **

Algunos de los Alfa Volturi pueden medir hasta 2.43 metros. Edward mide alrededor de 2.13. La parte superior de la cabeza de Bella apenas alcanza el pecho de Edward. Puedes darte una idea de la diferencia de estatura entre Edward y Bella con la siguiente imagen.

Jacob mide alrededor de 1.82 más o menos, es más alto en comparación con la altura promedio de un hombre de la tierra.

**¿Existe alguna mujer Volturi o es un planeta lleno de hombres alfa, beta, drones y mujeres importadas de otros planetas?**

Todas las mujeres Volturi murieron hace años. Cada mujer que es emparejada con un macho Volturi viene de otro planeta, un gran número de ellas de la Tierra. Bella ve algunas mujeres de razas alienes en los baños todos los días, pero ella no sabe nada de ellas aún.

**¿Cuántos años tiene Bella? Ella parece muy joven ¿Tiene 21 aún?**

Bella estaba en el primer año de la universidad cuando fue secuestrada. Tiene 19.

**¿Cuántos años tiene Edward en años Volturi y en años humanos?**

Los años Volturi son más largos que los años humanos porque si planeta está más lejos del sol. (Es por eso que es tan frío, incluso en verano.) Son cerca de 4 años humanos por cada año Volturi, por lo que su vida es en realidad unos 1600 años humanos.

Edward es muy joven para ser Emperador. Él tiene sólo 46 años humanos, que es apenas más allá de la edad de la madurez Volturi. Él debería estar aún en la escuela, pero la muerte de sus padres significa que él debe subir como Emperador.

Ya que él se ve como humano **¿la edad hace que se vuelvan grises y arrugados cuando se acercan a los 400?**

No. Ellos ven el envejecimiento como un defecto genético porque es causado por un error de ADN durante la replicación celular. Cambian un poco debido a las experiencias de vida y dañan el cuerpo, como la piel se vuelve dura debido a la exposición durante mucho tiempo al sol, pero un Volturi que se cuida lucirá igual desde el momento en el que alcanza la madurez hasta que muere.

**¿Cuántos años tiene Alice?**

Ella está en los veinte.

Una pregunta** ¿Por qué las mujeres de la tierra viene todas del mismo periodo de tiempo (parece que las has introducido en la historia hasta ahora)? ¿No se podrían sumar algunas de ellas de la Edad Media y otra de un periodo más después del de Bella?**

Los son, pero Bella en realidad no ha llegado a conocer muchas de las otras mujeres además de Alice y Esme, que viene de la América moderna. Todo esto es un poco abrumador para Bella y nunca ha sido muy sociable, además con la rebelión, Tanya no confía en nadie que al aza de la acerca a Bella para entablar una conversación.

El nido que Edward está construyendo... interesante que él lo esté haciendo. Desde que él lo está cavando, **¿De qué están hechas las paredes y los pisos... cómo llegan allí?**

Él está cavando una pequeña caverna en la roca, esencialmente, un corto pasaje lo lleva al área de anidación, lo suficientemente grande para que él sea capaz de voltearse y sentarse. Él lo alineará con almohadas. Antes, cuando los Volturi vivían en la superficie (recuerda, ellos construyeron la cuidad debajo de la tierra para que así sus parejas no sufrieran por el frío), los machos son usados para cavar sus madrigueras en el suelo y con una línea de hierbas secas.

**¿Sus manos incluyen un pulgar oponible? ¿Cómo él (ellos) se aferraran a algo sin el dedo pulgar?**

Sí, tienen un dedo pulgar. Una imagen de una mano sin el dedo meñique. Los personajes de los Simpson sólo tienen cuatro dedos, también, así que puede ayudar a que lo imagines.

**_Sigo tratando de entender lo que su órgano reproductor (pene) se asemeja. Tu descripción no especifica o hace alusión al largo; sólo a la circunferencia y era protegido por un pene circuncidado (tan grueso como la muñeca de Bella -aunque es pequeña y delgada-)_**

¡Dios! ustedes chicas y sus preguntas sobre el pene. ¡Mentes pervertidas!

El pene de Edward tiene la misma forma que el humano, solo es abultado con anillos de músculos alrededor de este. Los músculos hacen todo el trabajo; no hay necesidad de empujar. En cuanto a las medidas exactas, no estoy segura. Lo perseguí con una regla, pero me distrajo con su adorable cola.

**¿Cómo usa su cola? ¿Es para el equilibrio? ¿O sólo es usada como un tercer miembro cuando tú lo describes cuando se enrolla en el tobillo o en la muñeca de Bella?**

La cola sirve para coger objetos, un rasgo que se mantiene de los ancestros que vivían en los árboles. (Nosotros los humanos perdimos las nuestras en el camino, pero algunos bebes siguen naciendo con vestigios de colas.)

Originalmente, eran usadas para el equilibrio, se aferraban a las ramas de los árboles, etc. Ellos se aferran a ella por la selección sexual (los chicos con la cola más larga la utilizan para llegar a todas las chicas.)

**¿Cuánto dura el tiempo de incubación?**

Las mujeres Volturi solían tomarse un mes de vacaciones. Iban a los monasterios como en el que vive Tanya era una elección popular para el descanso y la relajación, un poco de paz y tranquilidad. Las mujeres humanas son menos seguras con el asunto y ellas prefieren estar cerca de sus bebes están.

Tengo preguntas sobre esto (la orientación sexual de Rose) **¿Tiene algo que ver que ellos pueden arreglar cualquier anormalidad en los humanos cuando les ponen el microchip en la cabeza?**

No. Ellos no ven la preferencia sexual como una "anormalidad", sólo algo que hace que la pareja tenga que trabajar más para convencerla.

**¿Hubo siempre drones o ellos empezaron a nacer cuando las mujeres comenzaron a extinguirse?**

Los drones siempre han sido parte de la sociedad.

**¿Vas a explorar las razones por las que las mujeres han desaparecido?**

Ni siquiera los Volturis lo saben. Todo lo que pueden hacer es teorizar. Con el "milagro" del bebe de Bella, va a haber más discusiones, pero no una respuesta definitiva.

**¿Ellos incluso tienen animales como mascotas?**

No realmente. Son estrictamente carnívoros, ellos comen la mayoría de los animales y les parece extraño tener la comida como compañero en casa.

**¿No tienen perros? Acabo de darme cuenta de que además de parecer un gato Edward y los Volturi lucen como la gente azul de Avatar así que… ¿ellos no tiene esos animales que montan?**

Ellos no tienen ningún animal domesticado que vuela y los únicos que usan como trasporte son lentos y gordos. Los Volturi son extremadamente rápidos y pueden correr kilómetros sin cansarse, así que ellos nunca han necesitado un animal como el caballo.


	11. Milagros

**_Historia escrita por:Lissa Bryan_**

_**Traducido por:Diana Méndez (FFAD)**_

_**Beta:Verito Pereyra (FFAD)**_

_**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**_

* * *

La multitud se quedó sin aliento ante la declaración de Edward.

—_Oh_, _no lo hiciste _—dijo Rose, con su tono indignado y se puso de pie. Emmett la tomó por la cintura, tirando de ella hacia abajo y puso una mano sobre su boca. Le susurró al oído y ella se calmó un poco pero sus ojos estaban disparando amenazas de muerte a Edward.

Bella intentó mantener la calma pero sus ojos le ardían y tenía dificultad para tragar el nudo en la garganta. _Sé una reina. No llores. No hagas una escena. Las reinas están en calma, solemnes. No asfixian a sus maridos con una almohada, no importa que tan tentadas se encuentren_. Las palabras de Edward dañaban, pero ella entendía su sorpresa, su confusión. Por supuesto que él no podía creer que era el padre de la única niña Volturi en siglos. Estaba viendo una imposibilidad ante sus ojos.

—Carlisle, ¿tienes listo el lector de ADN? —Bella preguntó, con su voz sorprendentemente tranquila.

Carlisle miró hacia su mano y parecía vagamente sorprendido de que lo sostenía. —Sí, sí lo tengo.

—Por favor, úsalo.

Carlisle tomó la mano de la muchacha y le pinchó el dedo. Ella dió un pequeño silbido y clavó sus pequeñas garras en él y luego metió su dígito lesionado en su boca. La máquina pitó.

—Ella es Alpha Volturi —, anunció. Un murmullo de suspiros y susurros provino de la parte posterior de la sala.

— ¿Puede esto decir si Edward es el padre? —Bella continuó. Mantuvo su espalda recta y la barbilla alta.

—Yo… umm, sí. Sí se puede. ¿Edward?

Edward no respondió. Él parecía congelado, en estado de shock. Carlisle tomó la mano de Edward y le pinchó el dedo. En cuestión de segundos, la máquina sonó.

—Edward, es tuya —, dijo Carlisle, con suavidad.

Edward parpadeó. — ¿Cómo es esto posible?

Bella habló. — ¿Carlisle? Quiero declarar esto como un milagro.

Ahora era el turno de Carlisle de parpadear. — ¿Bella?

—Ve. Anuncia esto a la gente —, dijo Bella con firmeza. —Quiero decirles que es un milagro.

—Sí, sí... un milagro —, dijo él ausente, sin dejar de mirar a la chica. —Tengo que decirles.

Se puso de pie. —Por favor, todo el mundo... gracias por estar aquí con nosotros, pero ahora nos gustaría nuestra privacidad.

Tanya comenzó a arrear a la gente por la puerta, incluso a Alice y Rose. Alice protestó, preocupada de que Edward y Bella necesitaran a alguien para ayudar a suavizar las cosas pero Tanya se mostró inflexible. Rose pasó junto a Bella, y dijo entre dientes: —Si no pateas su culo, yo lo haré —. Empujó a Alice a la sala y cerró la puerta detrás de ellos.

Edward había recuperado algo de su color, pero todavía se veía en shock. Bella se sentó de nuevo, en el cojín a su lado. —Me gustaría que no hubieras dicho eso —le dijo, con su voz de suave reproche.

Edward se estremeció. —Por todas las Diosas, Bella... lo siento mucho —. Las implicaciones de sus palabras lo estaban hundiendo y se veía avergonzado. Su cola se retorció debajo de su pierna.

Ella no respondió. Se puso de pie y se dirigió a la cajuela, donde los artículos del bebé estaban almacenados y sacó dos túnicas pequeñas. Una de ellas había sido hecha por Esme, con su amor evidente en la atención a los detalles. No había pañales, el control de esfínteres se iniciaría inmediatamente debido a que los niños tienen el instinto de no eliminar lo que no pueden enterrar de sus residuos. Puso una sobre la cabeza de su hijo, suavemente metía los brazos a través de los agujeros. Mientras vestía a la hermana, él tiró de la tela con sus pequeñas garras, como si estuvieran tristes con este giro en los acontecimientos.

Una vez que Bella lo ponía de vuelta, rodaron uno en frente del otro. La niña tenía el final de su cola en su boca. Se la mordió y dejó escapar un grito asustado. Ella lo tiró fuera de su boca y miró su cola siniestramente.

—Bella, por favor —, rogó Edward. —Lo siento mucho.

Ella asintió con la cabeza. —Lo sé. Pero tu disculpa no me quita el dolor —. Bella cogió a su niña y la abrazó, apoyando su mejilla contra la parte superior de la cabeza del bebé.

—Yo no estaba pensando —, dijo.

—Todo esto es dolorosamente obvio.

—Sólo… que parecía imposible... Es que todavía parece imposible, a pesar de que la estoy mirando directamente a ella. ¿Es realmente un milagro, Bella?

El bebé agarró un pedazo de cabello de Bella en su puño regordete y tiró. —Esa es una explicación tan buena como cualquier otra.

Edward se arrodilló ante ella, con la cabeza gacha. —Por favor, perdóname por mis crueles palabras sin sentido. Sé que nunca me traicionarías.

Ella pasó sus dedos por el pelo. —Yo te perdono, Edward, pero va a ser difícil de olvidarlo.

Envolvió con sus brazos alrededor de ella mientras permanecía de pie, levantando sus pies con sus brazos. La llevó a su nido y la puso suavemente entre las almohadas. Bella equilibró a su hija encima de su estómago, trazando cada pequeño dedo con los suyos, maravillada por la perfección de la niña. Edward sacó al bebé niño de su almohada en la mesa y se detuvo en su tronco por un momento para tomar una pequeña caja. Él la puso en el nido junto a Bella y tomó la mano del bebé sumergiendo cada uña en un agujero en la caja. Salió recubierto de una goma suave. Lo hizo para ambos bebés, cubriendo las garras de sus dedos y pies para que no se rasguñaran uno al otro.

Reunidos en las almohadas, en medio de sus padres, los bebés se enrollaron alrededor como cachorros, luchando y haciendo los adorables y chirriantes rugidos. El corazón de Bella dolía de amor, lleno a reventar. _Sus hijos_. Ella era una madre. La ansiedad le torció el intestino. Ella no sabía nada sobre la crianza de los bebés, especialmente los bebés Volturi. ¿Y si ella los dañaba? ¿Qué sucedería si los niños fueron heridos por su ignorancia?

—Son tan hermosos —, dijo Edward, con su voz suave. —Gracias, Bella. Gracias por darme estos hermosos bebés.

Las lágrimas fluyeron de nuevo. —Edward, yo…

—Está bien —, dijo. —Entiendo.

El niño empezó a gatear fuera de Edward y este lo atrapó con su cola, lo levantó y lo llevó nuevamente a la almohada junto a su hermana. El niño tomó la cola de su padre en sus manos y la mordió como si fuera una mazorca de maíz.

— ¡Auch! —Edward sacó su cola lejos. —No muerdas —, dijo. El bebé le miró parpadeando, con sus ojos de color ámbar.

— ¿Cómo vamos a llamarlos? —preguntó Bella.

—Quiero a mi hijo como Carlisle —, dijo Edward. — ¿Te molesta?

Bella acarició la cabeza de su hijo, alisando el cabello suave, y susurró. —Es un buen nombre —, dijo Bella. —Y es apropiado para el lugar que ocupa en su vida y en tu corazón.

— ¿Y la niña?

Él negó con la cabeza. —Yo ni siquiera recuerdo los nombres de las mujeres Volturi, a excepción de mi madre —. Él le hizo cosquillas en el vientre de la niña y ella juguetonamente lo golpeó con sus pequeños pies. —Tal vez la Diosa ha perdonado todo lo que era pecado, cualquiera que haya sido, y alejó a nuestras mujeres de nosotros —. Hizo una pausa por un momento. —Creo que me gustaría nombrarla Nessie —, dijo.

Su chip traductor parece aceptar ese nombre que pronunció, pues no ofrece una traducción o un equivalente en inglés. — ¿Por qué Nessie? —Ella consideró hablarle del monstruo del Lago Ness y decidió no hacerlo.

—Significa romper el alba —, dijo. —Y eso es lo que es, el primer indicio del amanecer en el horizonte. Un nuevo día para nuestro pueblo y la Federación. Ella es mi primogénita, Bella. Ella será la emperatriz después de que nosotros nos hayamos ido.

— ¡Oh, yo pensaba que sólo los niños...

Él negó con la cabeza. —Siempre fue el primogénito, sea hombre o mujer. Sólo que no hemos tenido una mujer en mucho tiempo... —Él acarició suavemente con la parte posterior de sus dedos, el pelo cobrizo de su hija. —Esta pequeña cabeza algún día llevara una corona.

—Tenemos que mostrarla a la gente —, dijo Bella. —Todo el mundo se muere por ver a la primera niña de los Volturi en los siglos.

— ¿Se mueren? —Edward miró alarmado.

—Es una expresión, Edward. Significa que están muy ansiosos.

—Ah —, dijo Edward y asintió con la cabeza como si tuviera sentido. El pequeño Carlisle trató de arrastrarse otra vez y Edward le cogió, envolviendo su cola alrededor del tobillo del niño. Carlisle dio un tirón en la pierna un par de veces, estirando el cuello para ver lo que podría ser el impedimento. No podía librarse tirando de su pierna, así que se sentó a reflexionar sobre este problema. Se tomó la cola con los dedos y cuando no tuvo resultados, trató de agacharse y morderla pero no estaba lo suficientemente flexible y cayó hacia un lado. Nessie vio una oportunidad y la tomó, se abalanzó sobre su hermano con un pequeño y alto tono de gruñido.

—Ella será una feroz Emperatriz —, dijo Edward, con orgullo en su tono. —Mañana, Bella. Mañana vamos a mostrarla a la gente pero por ahora, quiero mantener a mi familia para mí mismo.

Edward bajó a la cocina para hacer un poco de alimento para sus bebés. -Él no confiaba en nadie más para hacerlo-. Alice debió haber estado al acecho en el pasillo, esperando una oportunidad, pues llegó pocos minutos después de haber cerrado la puerta detrás de él.

—Tienes que ver los videos del noticiero —, dijo Alice encendiendo la pantalla de visión. Eligió un video y Bella jadeó. Parecía a las imágenes que había visto del día VE*, después de que la Segunda Guerra Mundial terminara. Miles de personas se aglomeran en las calles, bebiendo vino, abrazándose, gritando y bailando. El video cambió a una imagen de una puerta, en cuya base se apilaba una gruesa capa de flores, frutas, botellas de vino, y regalos de bebé. Parecían las puertas de Buckingham después de la muerte de la princesa Diana.

—Ese edificio es el antiguo palacio —, dijo Alice. —Están dejando sus ofrendas allí, ya que no pueden venir aquí.

Bella miró la pantalla. — ¿Qué es eso atado a la puerta? —Se veían como pedazos de papel anudados con cintas a las barras.

—Oraciones —, dijo Alice.

Bella frunció el ceño. Qué extraño. El vídeo cambió de nuevo, esta vez mostrando el interior del Templo. Bella vio a Carlisle, de pie en el centro de la habitación sobre una mesa para que pudiera ser visto por toda la gente. No podía entender lo que estaba diciendo, pues quien estaba filmando estaba demasiado atrás en la sala, pero oyó los gritos y jadeos y vio a la gente caía de rodillas, como una ola de fichas de dominó.

—Como sumo sacerdote, sus palabras tienen mucho peso —, dijo Alice.

—Alice —Tanya le llamó desde la puerta.

Alice se levantó y fue a hablar. — ¿Qué pasa?

—Un mensaje: Jasper lo ha enviado para ti. Tu _durice_ esta eclosionando.

Alice chilló y salió a la carrera. Bella casi comenzó a seguirla y entonces recordó que tenía dos bebés en su nido, ambos durmiendo, con las colas entrelazadas.

—Vaya —, le dijo Tanya. —Voy a ver a los pequeños.

Bella le dio un rápido abrazo y persiguió a Alice. Jasper estaba sentado en la mesa, con los ojos radiantes de alegría. Besó a su compañero y cruzó los brazos alrededor de ella. —Es rápida la eclosión* —, dijo Jasper y Bella podía ver que tenía razón. El _durice_ se dividió por el centro y un brazo se agitó en el aire.

Rose se deslizó alrededor del marco de la puerta, jadeando. — ¿Llegué aquí a tiempo? —Ella fue seguida por dos sacerdotes en túnicas azules de luz, uno de ellos tenía un lector de ADN. Él estaba hablando rápido y en voz baja sobre cómo usarlo y Bella asumió que el más joven era un aprendiz.

—Justo a tiempo —, dijo Bella. El hombro del bebé apareció, seguido de su cabeza, cubierta de pelo corto, negro. Rose suspiró, poniendo su brazo sobre los hombros de Bella. Se sonrieron una a la otra, ambas felices por Alice y muy contentas de ver al nuevo bebé.

Jasper levantó al bebé del _durice_ y dejó escapar un grito extraño, estrangulado. Estuvo a punto de dejar caer al bebé. Alice se precipitó hacia adelante y cubrió las manos con las suyas propias para apoyarla.

— ¡Santa mierda! —, dijo Rose con suavidad. —Otra chica.

El sacerdote más joven hizo un ruido extraño y pequeño, casi un gemido, y echó el cerrojo a la puerta.

Jasper se quedó mirando a la niña por un momento y luego se la entregó a su compañera. Se acercó a Bella y cayó de rodillas, bajando la cabeza hasta el suelo. —Gracias —, dijo. — ¡Gracias! —Se tocó la frente con el dobladillo de la túnica de Bella.

—Jasper, lo que... —Ella se apartó. —Por favor, no hagas eso. ¿Qué está pasando?

—Ustedes son la encarnación de la Diosa —, dijo. Sus ojos de color ámbar brillante hacia ella con algo incómodamente cerca de la adoración. El sacerdote, cuyos ojos desorbitados en estado de shock, se puso de rodillas delante de ella y se tocó la frente con el borde de la túnica al igual que Jasper lo hizo. Y para su horror, empezó a rezar por ella.

Bella se alejó, con el respaldo de la habitación al pasillo. Rose vino después de ella. — ¿Dónde está Tanya? —preguntó con sus palabras apretadas por la urgencia en su voz.

—En casa con mis hijos.

—Oh, mierda —, dijo Rose. —Parece que se corrió la voz —. Ella sacudió la barbilla en la dirección de la sala a la izquierda. Bella se volvió para mirar, y arrancó un grito ahogado de su garganta. Había una multitud de personas que se acercaban, con su asombrada cara. Había muchas personas, pegadas hombro con hombro, abarcando todo el ancho de la sala, donde no se podía ver el final del grupo.

—Voy a detenerlos, si deseas hacer una carrera —, dijo Rose con el rostro sombrío.

—No, no puedo correr —, dijo Bella. Se trataba de su pueblo, después de todo. Y las reinas no corren. Se puso de pie del suelo con la frente en alto. Respiró profundo y estremecedoramente.

El pasillo estaba lleno de gente. Rodearon a Bella y Rose, de rodillas en un círculo cada vez mayor a su alrededor. Las manos se acercaban a tocar el dobladillo de la túnica de Bella. Ella escuchó las oraciones, en murmullos y sollozos.

—Bendíceme un poco, Diosa —, le rogó a una mujer delante de ella, con las manos agarrando la túnica. Y así llegaron manos de muchos, y comenzaron a maniobrar por el espacio, empujando unos a otros por el camino.

—Esto se pondrá feo, rápido —, Rose susurró al oído. —Bendícelos y vámonos de aquí.

—No sé cómo bendecir a nadie —, le susurró a Bella.

— ¡Cristo! ¡Basta con inventar algo! —Rose demandó.

—Yo... Yo les pido que las bendiciones de la Diosa sea con vosotros —, dijo Bella, tendiendo su mano por encima de las cabezas del grupo.

—Y eso es todo, amigos. Ella los ha bendecido —. Rose se inclinó y puso un brazo debajo de las rodillas de Bella y otro por los hombros. Y la levantó tan fácil como lo había hecho con Alice y marchó adelante. La multitud se apartó para ella, la gente corriendo en sus rodillas. Las manos rozaban los pies de Bella, le tiraban la falda de la túnica que colgaba delante de las piernas de Rose. Rose aceleró y Bella asomó su cabeza por encima del hombro, mirando al grupo. Nadie las seguía. Se quedaban sentados en sus rodillas, con las manos extendidas.

—Bueno, _eso_ fue jodidamente raro —, dijo Rose. Puso a Bella en sus pies. —Vamos a tu casa.

Bella la siguió por el pasillo. Más gente se arrodilló a su paso, con sus rostros reverentes y temerosos.

—No me gusta esto —, murmuró Bella a Rose. Echaba de menos a Edward. Le dolía el estómago de la ansiedad y el corazón le latía tan rápido que sentía que iba a desmayarse. _Respira profundo. Mantén la calma._

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, llegaron al nido de Edward y Bella. Rose cerró la puerta detrás de ellos y dejó caer una barra a través de ella, bloqueando el paso. Edward estaba sentado en el nido con una placa en la mano que llevaba trozos pequeños de carne. Mientras observaba, tomó un bocado entre las puntas de sus garras y lo depositó en la boca abierta de Nessie. Ambos bebés estiraban el cuello hacia él, sus bocas abiertas con hambre, como pajaritos, y con sus pequeñas manos aleteando entusiasmados.

—No, ya tienes una —, dijo Edward a Nessie. —El siguiente es para tu hermano —. Nessie cerró la boca y masticó, con un indicio de mueca en sus labios. Edward miró a Bella, con su cola balanceándose alegremente. — ¿Has visto al bebé de Alice? —, preguntó.

—Sí —, dijo Bella a través de un nudo en la garganta.

—Era una niña —, dijo Rose sin rodeos. —Y ahora los nativos están adorando a Bella.

Edward se echó hacia atrás, dejando caer la placa de su mano, los pedazos de carne se dispersaron sobre las almohadas. Nessie y Carlisle se arrullaron y trataron de recoger la comida pero su control motriz no estaba muy desarrollado.

Edward no sabía cómo reaccionar ante lo primero. — ¿Otra chica? ¿Ellos te están _adorando_? —, repitió.

—Uno de ellos me llamó Diosa —dijo Bella.

Edward se pasó las manos por el pelo y se puso de pie aún más violentamente de lo normal. —Tenemos que hablar con Carlisle.

—Me gustaría traerlo aquí si yo fuera tú, así no tendría que nadar a través de esa multitud —Rose sugirió.

— ¿Crees que fue algo que dijo? —preguntó Edward a Bella.

—Yo no creo que importe —, respondió Bella. —Jasper me llamó la encarnación de la Diosa y todo lo que escuché de Carlisle fue lo que dijo antes de que anunciara el nacimiento de Nessie.

Edward cerró los ojos.

—Estoy a punto de llenar mi ración de revelaciones impactantes del día —, dijo Bella. Se sentía tan cansada. Ella sólo quería acurrucarse con Edward y sus bebés, y pretender que el mundo se había ido.

—Me voy a casa para llamar Emmett —, dijo Rose. —Necesitamos del músculo. Tanya no será capaz de defenderse de todos ellos, a menos que ella comience a agrietar cráneos, y no creo que así lo desee.

—Sí, buena idea, gracias —dijo Edward, sonando aturdido.

—Nos quedaremos aquí hasta que las cosas se calmen —. Rose les dio una breve sonrisa y salió, abriéndose paso a través del grupo que se había reunido delante de la puerta.

Cuando ella regresó con Emmett, Bella y Edward, estaban viendo videos en la pantalla de visión, cada uno con un bebé dormido en su regazo. Los gemelos tenían las colas entrelazadas de nuevo, envuelto entre sus padres. Rose y Emmett se sentaron detrás de ellos, sus manos entrelazadas.

El video era de las reacciones a través de la galaxia. Celebraciones espontáneas estaban estallando en todas partes, los líderes de los países y los planetas estaban enviando sus felicitaciones y a continuación Edward contuvo el aliento con su pálida cara. —Es James —, dijo.

Bella se sorprendió por la forma normal del aspecto de James. Después de tanto tiempo oyendo hablar de él y de la forma en que había herido a Edward y apoderado de la rebelión, ella esperaba que él fuera... diferente. Tenía el pelo castaño claro, corto y un rostro agradable. La altura media, el tipo de hombre testigo de un crimen que tendría problemas para describirlo, porque no tenía un rasgo que lo destacara. Él era... normal.

Él habló a la cámara, con el labio ligeramente doblado, como si el tema de la bebé de Edward fuera de mal gusto. — ¿Si creo que fue un milagro? Bueno, he oído lo que se dijo pero no tengo ninguna prueba de que exista la tan llamada chica. Carlisle está cerca del emperador y diría cualquiera cosa que el emperador le diga.

— ¡Pero él hizo una prueba de ADN en presencia de testigos! —dijo alguien fuera de cámara.

— ¿Lo hizo? ¿Alguien realmente vio los resultados, o simplemente lo que Carlisle dijo que era? Por lo que sabemos, se trata de una broma elaborada para aumentar el apoyo a un reino moribundo. Su desesperación es más bien triste.

—Pero hay personas que vieron al bebé, estas personas no tienen ninguna razón para mentir.

James se encogió de hombros. —Ellos vieron a un bebé. La pobre niña podría haber sido alterada quirúrgicamente, o tal vez de la mujer-tierra ya estaba embarazada antes de su llegada. Hay cientos de explicaciones que no impliquen "milagros" —. Él se burló de la última palabra. —Pregúntese por qué la Diosa apoya a un régimen opresivo. Está claro que es el lado de la libertad que ella apoya, de lo contrario no estaríamos donde estamos ahora, a punto de hacernos cargo del liderazgo de este planeta.

La entrevista terminó, la imagen volvió a cambiar a las celebraciones en el parque al otro lado de la calle del palacio. Edward la apagó. —Tenemos que mostrar a Nessie a la gente.

—Pero, ¿cómo? ¿Cómo lo hacemos para poder mantenerla a salvo?... Esa multitud... tú no viste la forma en que se agarraron de Bella.

—Podríamos ponerla detrás de una ventana —, sugirió Emmett. —Podemos construir una habitación grande y así poder ponerla en una pared de cristal donde la gente podrá caminar y verla. Colócala allí desnuda para que todos puedan ver que ella es una niña.

Bella se estremeció, pensando en las quintillizas Dionne*. —No quiero poner a mi hija en un zoológico.

— ¿Qué es un zoológico? —Edward preguntó.

—Es un lugar donde la gente de la Tierra mantiene a los animales salvajes detrás de las paredes de vidrio para que la gente pueda ir a verlos. No quiero hacerle eso a Nessie, sobre todo, no desnuda. Eso es espeluznante, extraño y repulsivo —. Añadió las últimas palabras cuando vio que no entendían.

— ¿Por qué? —Preguntó Emmett. — ¿Por qué es extraño y repulsivo mirar a un bebé desnudo?

Bella se frotó la frente. — ¿Tienen pedófilos en su cultura?

Al parecer, no. Los dos se miraron confundidos. Bella les dio una breve explicación, concisa. Ambos reaccionaron con horror e indignación. Emmett comenzó a formar planes para rescatar a los bebés de la Tierra.

—Ellos no tienen una casa como nosotros —, dijo Emmett. — Ellos van a un hospicio. Rose me dijo. Lo único que tenemos que hacer es ir, agarrar a todos los bebés y transportarlos de regreso a casa.

—Emmett —dijo Bella con tanta suavidad como pudo. — ¿Podemos llegar de nuevo al tema que nos ocupa?

—Ah, sí —. Emmett se frotó la barbilla. — ¿Qué tal una reunión del Gran Consejo? Todos los miembros del consejo, además de los presidentes del planeta y de la nación de los gobernantes, si es que quieren venir. Podían ver a Nessie e informar a su gente que es real.

—Esa es una idea excelente —, dijo Edward y Emmett agachó la cabeza, tímida en gratitud.

Edward utilizó su cola para agarrar su libreta electrónica de una mesa cercana. Hizo unas cuantas notas. —Tenemos que hacer una prueba de ADN frente a ella. Vamos a examinar a Bella y a un _drone_, para que la gente vea que el dispositivo está funcionando correctamente y que alguien sea escogido al azar para hacerlo funcionar.

Bueno, tenían un plan. —Estoy cansada —, dijo Bella, que se estiró tanto como pudo sin despertar a Nessie. —Vamos a hacer una cama para Emmett y Rose para que todos podamos descansar un poco —. Ella estaba esperando a lo que prometía ser su primera noche digna de buen sueño en un mes.

Edward y Emmett trajeron almohadas extras del armario y las colocaron con cuidado, con la precisión de una neurocirugía. Emmett se arrastró en círculos encima de ellas antes de que se acomodaran. Rose, divertida, se dirigió al baño a lavarse los dientes. Bella fue en seguida, esperando afuera.

— ¿Cómo te sientes, de todas formas? —Rose le preguntó, sus palabras incomprensibles por el cepillo y la boca llena de espuma.

—Estoy bien —, dijo Bella. Estaba un poco sorprendida por este hecho. La vieja Bella, la Bella de la Tierra, se habría agrietado con tanta presión y estrés, mucho antes de ahora y se habría escondido en su dormitorio, durmiendo tanto como sea posible para evitar la vida.

—No creo que ir mañana a los baños sea una buena idea —, dijo Rose. —Probablemente deberíamos resguardarnos por un tiempo.

—No —, dijo Bella. —No voy a refugiarme aquí como si tuviéramos algo que ocultar. Estamos manteniendo nuestra misma rutina.

—No creo que sea una buena idea —, dijo Rose, escupiendo. —Pero voy a estar de acuerdo con lo que decidas.

—Gracias, Rose —dijo Bella en voz baja. —Eres una verdadera amiga.

Rose se encogió de hombros pero Bella podía ver un poco de rubor en los pómulos. —Mierdas interesantes suceden cuando estás cerca.

—Los Chinos tienen una maldición: _¡Ojalá vivas en tiempos interesantes!_

Rose la miró a los ojos, con su rostro manteniendo la seriedad. —Bella, estoy empezando a creer que nuestra pequeña psíquica y tal vez incluso un poco en la Diosa de ellos. Algo está pasando, Bella. Algo grande.

Bella miró a su compañero, que gentilmente colocó a su hijo sobre una almohada en el nido. —Lo sé.

Bella estaba sentada en su silla, que estaba estacionada en el estrado de la enorme cueva donde ella y Edward tuvieron su ceremonia de apareamiento. Nessie estaba recostada en su regazo, moviendo el cabello de Bella. Bella había perdido el argumento acerca de la desnudez, Edward seguía insistiendo en que era necesario probar el primer elemento de su reclamación: que ella era una mujer. La silla había sido idea de Emmett, para tener a Bella más cómoda durante la "exposición", como la llamaba Bella. Emmett había cogido el objeto y lo posó sobre su hombro para llevarla a la cueva, tan fácilmente como si se tratara de una silla de jardín de plástico.

Él y Edward se pusieron a ambos lados de ella, Rosalie detrás de la silla de Carlisle y Tanya se arrodilló delante. Su bastón se mantenía en posición vertical al lado en su posición inicial y Tanya estaba tan tensa como una puta en una iglesia. Bella no estaba exactamente relajada. Quería coger a su bebé y correr como el infierno.

Esta mañana se habían proporcionado muchas revelaciones acerca de los bebés de los Volturi. Cuando el pequeño Carlisle empezó a rascar las almohadas con las garras de sus dedos del pie, Edward todavía adormilado, lo levantó con Nessie aún dormitando y se dirigió a la puerta, bostezando.

Bella levantó la cabeza, entornando los ojos hacia él. — ¿Adónde vas? —preguntó ella.

—Carlisle tiene que salir a la calle —, dijo Edward. —Voy a tomar a Nessie, también. Ella debería tener que ir por ella misma.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer ahí? Hace frío y sólo llevan las túnicas.

—Tenemos un área climatizada para los bebés —, dijo. —Bella, yo no creo que él se pueda esperar mucho más.

— ¡Oh, oh! —Bella finalmente se dio cuenta de por qué se va fuera. Y a continuación dio las gracias a los dioses de que ella no tuviera gemelos que se necesitaran pañales.

Cuando Edward regresó, bañó a los dos bebés con el roce de un polvo fino. Bella metió un dedo en el contenedor y descubrió que se sentía como un fino talco sedoso. Emmett estaba por allí, filmando lo que aparentemente era una ocasión trascendental en la vida de un bebé: el primer baño. Él y Rose les dieron regalos: a Edward, una bandeja de baño de madera bellamente tallada y para Bella, un cepillo suave con un mango de algún tipo de metal negro que nunca había visto antes. El cepillo se usaba después de que el bebé había sido bañado con el polvo para eliminar cualquier rastro en su piel. Edward le enseñó a hacerlo.

— ¿Dónde aprendiste a cuidar de los bebés? —Preguntó Bella.

—En la escuela —, dijo Edward. —Los voluntarios nos trajeron bebés para poder practicar el cuidado con ellos.

Alimentaron con el desayuno a los bebés, con más pequeños pedazos de carne que Edward había seleccionado de la cocina mientras que Bella vestía a los bebés con las mejores túnicas de los regalos que les habían dado. Nessie tenía un vestido de terciopelo rojo oscuro, y su cuello adornado con joyas. Carlisle vestía de amarillo -pues Edward dijo que era el color de un hombre-, con una túnica hecha a mano de un tejido con brillo metálico, que Edward dijo que era muy caro. Parecía que era rígida y áspera, pero se sentía como seda en las manos de Bella mientras ella trataba de meter los brazos agitando a través de los agujeros.

Ambos tomaron un bebé y se sentaron con la placa entre ellos. Bella nunca se había dejado crecer las uñas, por lo que entregaba la comida con sus suaves dedos entre los dientes afilados. Carlisle la cortó y cuando ella dijo — ¡Auch! —la miró avergonzado, con su pequeña cola caída. Fue increíble lo bien que los bebés podían comunicar lo que sentían y lo mucho que parecía entender de su nuevo mundo. Bella lo tranquilizó acariciando su mejilla y después empleó el método de tirar el pedazo dentro de su boca desde una distancia corta.

Más tarde, Edward puso a los bebés a dormir una siesta corta y Bella se fue a los baños con Rose. Estaban extremadamente llenas esta mañana pero la piscina de baño habitual todavía estaba esperando por ellas. —Ojalá Alice estuviera aquí —, dijo Bella. Alice estaba aún atrincherada con Jasper y su nuevo bebé, Bella les envidiaba. Tanya se mantuvo en la piscina todo el tiempo en que la gente se arrodillaba a lo largo del muro. Varias mujeres hicieron el ademán de acercarse a ellas pero se detuvieron cuando Tanya dio un paso adelante, con su bastón en la mano. Se lavaron rápidamente, sin remojo prolongado y escaparon de las miradas y susurros tan pronto como fue posible.

Ahora, eran un cuadro congelado, el Consejo y los políticos se hallaban mirando a su bebé como si fuera una especie de rareza médica en la pantalla. Nessie rodó sobre su vientre, agitando su cola, mirando con igual curiosidad a la gente que pasaba por allí.

—Entréguenosla —, ordenó uno de los presidentes.

—Cuida tu tono de mierda —, espetó Rose. —Estás hablando con la emperatriz de los Nueve.

—Por favor, Emperatriz —dijo el hombre, _demasiado_ amable. — ¿Podría por favor entregar a su hija?

Apretando los dientes, Bella lo hizo. Él estudió a Nessie por un momento y luego caminó sin hacer más comentarios.

—Puto —murmuró Rose.

Cuando el último político la había examinado, Edward dio un paso adelante. — ¿Usted será uno de los que probará este dispositivo? —Levantó el lector de ADN.

—Yo lo haré —dijo el hombre que había exigido tan groseramente la entrega de Nessie. Pinchó el dedo de Bella no muy suavemente y luego leyó la pantalla. —Humana —dijo. El _drone _de Emmett, Seth, fue puesto a prueba en la siguiente. —Drone Volturi.

El hombre se acercó a Nessie y Bella sintió la necesidad de gruñir. Sus manos se cerraron sobre el resto del brazo. Nessie susurró al hombre. Cogió uno de los brazos que se agitaban y le pinchó el dedo.

Nessie le mordió.

Bella trató de no reírse, realmente lo hizo pero fue demasiado. Esa mueca adorable y a continuación: ¡CHOMP! Se dio a la risa en un ataque de tos, lo que probablemente no convenció a nadie.

Maldijo y le estrechó la mano, mirando la pantalla del dispositivo. —Alpha Volturi —, dijo lentamente. El dispositivo fue pasando de mano en mano entre ellos.

— ¿Alguno de ustedes dudan de que ella es mi hija? —Edward exigió. — ¿Que ella es la primera mujer nacida en los Volturi de la que se tenga memoria?

Silencio.

— ¿Alguno de ustedes cuestiona su derecho al trono de los Nueve?

Silencio.

—Entonces es así —dijo Edward simplemente. Bajó la vista hacia Bella, el amor brillaba en sus ojos. —Vamos a casa.

* * *

_**ZEUS! también llega hoy!**_

-Día VE o V-E Day (Victory in Europe Day): Es la fecha de la celebración de la victoria sobre la Alemania Nazi. Fue celebrada el 8 de Mayo de 1945.

- Eclosión: Es el rompimiento de un cascarón.

- Quintillizas Dionne: Nacieron el 28 de Mayo de 1934, y fueron las primeras quíntuples en sobrevivir la infancia. Eran consideraban rarezas en su época.


	12. Ajustes

**_Historia escrita por:Lissa Bryan_**

_**Traducido por:Miranda Pattinson (FFAD)**_

_**Beta:Verito Pereyra (FFAD)**_

_**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**_

* * *

**_Vota por cada beta que te ayuda con tu historia,por cada traductora que trae a ti historias hermosas,vota por los mas de 2000 miembros que se convirtieron en tu familia! vota por uno de tus refugios donde todas estamos unidas por una misma adicción! suriawards 2012. blogspot .com (sin espacios)_**

**_VOTA POR FFAD y sus betas._**

* * *

— ¡Bella! —Edward dio un golpe seco, arrojando al suelo una pila de papeles que tenía delante. — ¿Qué carajo has hecho?

Bella se encogió en su sitio. Los papeles tirados y ella comenzó a tratar de recogerlos, —No lo sé. Lo siento, Edward.

— ¡No puedo creer esto! —gritó él. — ¡Tú has arruinado todo! ¡Has destruido la Federación, zorra estúpida!

— ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! No era mi intención hacerlo —, balbuceó Bella.

—_Lo siento, no era mi intención hacerlo _—, él se burló con una voz aguda. —Tú, estúpida hija de puta, nunca te harás una Emperatriz. ¡Nunca!

—Por favor, Edward —ella exclamó. —Lo siento. Voy a esforzarme más.

—Demasiado tarde —, le espetó él, y salió cerrando de golpe la puerta detrás de él.

Bella se levantó, rígida en el nido con un grito ahogado, su corazón latía con fuerza. Eso despertó a Edward y él se puso de pie en un instante, se agachó en una posición de combate, sus ojos lanzando una rápida mirada mientras buscaba la fuente de la angustia de su compañera.

—Lo siento —, dijo Bella, encontrando su voz. —Tuve un mal sueño —. _Sólo un sueño, gracias a Dios._

Edward se relajó y volvió a entrar en el nido. Puso sus brazos alrededor de Bella, olfateando en su cuello. —Hueles a miedo —, dijo en voz baja. — Dímelo a mí para que no te persiga.

Bella sacudió su cabeza. —Tal vez en la mañana.

Ella no estaba lista para revelar uno de los más profundos miedos que se encontraba en un rincón secreto de su corazón. Ese era el tipo de cosas que Mike solía decirle a ella, el tipo de cosas que ella solía pensar que se merecía. Ella se sentía casi culpable por imaginar eso saliendo de la boca de Edward. Él no lo entendería y podría sentirse herido de que ella pensara que él fuese capaz de tratarla de esa manera. Tener un hombre sensible era un trabajo duro, reflexionó ella.

Ella miró a los niños, acostados a su lado, durmiendo pesadamente. Nessie tenía el final de su cola metida en la boca y estaba royéndola felizmente. El pequeño Carlisle estaba tumbado, con los brazos y las piernas esparcidas como un águila, retorciéndose mientras soñaba. Mientras Bella miraba, la punta de su cola golpeó ligeramente en la almohada a su lado y sonrió. Ella levantó la vista y vio a Rose y Emmett aún dormidos, el enorme cuerpo de Emmett envuelto alrededor de Rose, su pierna echada sobre su muslo.

—No debemos dejarla que muerda su cola —, dijo Edward tirando suavemente la cola de Nessie de su boca. —De acuerdo a Esme, yo hacía lo mismo cuando era un bebé y realmente me mordí la punta, cortándome, una noche. Esme dice que eso le provocó un asalto cardiaco.

—_Ataque Cardiaco_ —, corrigió Bella. —Pobre Esme.

— ¿Pobre Esme? ¿Y qué hay respecto a "pobre de Edward"? —bromeó.

—Te volvió a crecer —, dijo Bella, fingiendo indiferencia.

Edward le hizo cosquillas, usando la cola en cuestión. Él había descubierto que rozar ciertas áreas de su cuerpo, le causaba emitir compulsivamente ese pequeño sonido de "risilla" burbujeante que tanto le gustaba.

—Para, para —, suplicaba Bella, lágrimas de alegría en sus ojos. Se quedaron inmóviles durante un largo rato, su cuerpo suspendido sobre ella. Ella vio el cambio en su expresión, sus ojos se tornaron oscuros y ensombrecidos. Él bajó la cara a su cuello, besando, mordisqueando, sus dedos deslizándose debajo de su túnica para dormir.

—Edward, no podemos —susurró Bella. —Emmett y Rose están justo ahí.

—Ellos lo hacen también —, le aseguró Edward. —Emmett me dijo que a él realmente le gustaba, y Rosalie…

Ella puso una mano sobre sus labios. —Yo realmente no quiero esa imagen en mi cabeza, ¿de acuerdo? Además, ¡los bebés están exactamente junto a nosotros!

—Están durmiendo —. Edward mordió el lóbulo de su oreja y ella se estremeció.

Bella cerró los ojos. —En mi cultura, la gente no se supone que deba hacer esto con sus hijos en la habitación.

— ¿En serio? —Él reanudó su beso, agregando un pequeña lamida aquí y allá. Su lengua áspera le puso la piel de gallina. — ¿Cómo ellos hacían más hijos, entonces?

—Los niños tienen su propia habitación —, Bella se las arregló para decir jadeando.

—Eso suena muy solitario —, comentó Edward. Él empezó a empujar hacia arriba la túnica y Bella le puso una mano sobre la suya.

—No, Edward.

Él suspiró y se dejó caer sobre las almohadas. —Veo que tendré que trabajar en la construcción de otra habitación.

Era la primera vez que ella le había rechazado. —Lo siento —. Ella se sintió muy mal. Un dardo de miedo le atravesó el corazón. Mike siempre se había enojado tanto cuando ella decía que no.

Edward se acurrucó contra ella. —Gracias a la Diosa que tu pueblo no se opuso a abrazar. Voy a construirles a los bebés su propio nido mañana.

Cuando ella se despertó en la mañana, él venía a través de la puerta con ambos bebés en sus brazos. Los colocó en el nido con Bella. Los dos estaban temblando y se retorcían cerca de su madriguera entre las almohadas cerca de su calor.

—Edward, ellos están congelados —, dijo Bella alarmada. Todo lo que ella podía ver del pequeño Carlisle era la punta de su cola y estaba vibrando.

—Lo sé. Estaban limpiando el suelo del área de los bebés y tuvimos que ir a otra parte.

—Tenemos que conseguirle algunos abrigos pequeños, entonces. No puede ser saludable para ellos estar tan fríos.

—Los Volturi son fuertes —, dijo Edward. —Ellos…

Rose se sentó con un gruñido. —Ustedes sí que son habladores en la mañana —. Ella se sacudió el pelo de la cara y miró hacia ellos.

Emmett se sentó y se desperezó. — ¿Qué hay para desayunar? Me muero de hambre.

—Tú siempre estás muriendo de hambre —, murmuró Rose.

Emmett acarició su cuello. —Se necesita mucha energía para mantenerse al día contigo —, dijo. Rose se quejó pero ella escondió una pequeña sonrisa.

—Voy a hacer los alimentos —, anunció Edward. Abrió la puerta y Bella vio decenas de caras en el pasillo, mirando con impaciencia hacia la habitación. Bella chilló y se lanzó a buscar refugio.

— ¿Tú tomaste a los bebés a través de esa multitud? — demandó Rose.

Edward parpadeó y abrió la puerta parcialmente cerrada. — ¿Qué otra opción tenía? Tanya los mantuvo fuera de mi camino.

—Tal vez podríamos hacer un pequeño _arenero_* para los niños —, sugirió Rose.

Edward frunció su nariz cuando ella describió el término desconocido. —Eso es asqueroso.

—Tal vez. Pero es _seguro_.

—Voy a pensar en ello —, dijo Edward, su voz reticente y luego partió hacia las cocinas.

—No puedes quedarte aquí —, dijo Rose a Bella. —Esa gente te ha inmovilizado. No hay otra salida aquí y no hay manera de asegurar el pasillo sólo con Tanya. Además, eso suena como si el área de los inodoros para bebés estuviera afuera, al aire libre, y nadie los vigilara a excepción de Edward. Él es un tipo duro por lo que he escuchado, pero es sólo _un_ tipo duro.

Hubo un golpe en la puerta y Alice la abrió. Ella aferraba a su bebé en sus brazos y se veía asustada hasta la muerte.

—Eso fue como correr el _gauntlet__1 _—, dijo ella una vez que tuvo la puerta seguramente cerrada tras ella. —Todo el mundo está tratando de tocar a mi bebé, como si ser una niña fuera contagioso. Si Tanya no hubiera utilizado su musculatura través de mi camino para acompañarme hasta la puerta, no sé qué hubiera pasado.

— ¿Dónde está Jasper?

—En el templo —, dijo Alice. —Orando. Orando a _ti_, Bella. Él quería venir. Discutimos sobre esto, en realidad —. Ella se mordió el labio, las lágrimas temblando en sus pestañas. —Lo siento Bella, no eres tú. Pero es realmente difícil ver a mi marido literalmente adorando a otra mujer.

Bella gimió. —Tenemos que poner fin a esto de alguna manera y pronto. Yo no soy diosa.

—Bueno, parece como si tuvieras el trabajo, te guste o no —dijo Rosalie. — Yo digo, _toma ventaja de ello_. Piensa en toda la mierda que tú podrías hacer ahora que tienes a la gente pensando que eres una divinidad.

—Rose, yo no puedo manipular a la gente así —, protestó Bella.

Rose puso los ojos en blanco. —Niña, tú no estás hecha para ser un político.

—No quiero ser un _político_. Quiero ser una Emperatriz. Esa es la diferencia —. Ella cambió de tema. —Alice, ¿puedo sostener a tu hija?

Alice transfirió cuidadosamente a su bebé a los brazos de Bella, como si ella estuviera hecha de cristal y dulce de algodón.

—Su nombre es Victoria, después de otra valiente y poderosa reina, desde que supe que probablemente tú no me dejarías nombrarla como a ti.

—Ella es hermosa —, dijo Bella. El pelo negro de Victoria sobresalía en todas direcciones como el de su madre y llevaba una túnica que hacía juego con la de Alice.

—Jasper casi no me deja cargarla —, dijo Alice y hubo una nota amarga en su voz. —Él le da de comer, la baña, la lleva consigo a todas partes.

—Los nuevos padres son a veces así —, ofreció Rose, su voz sorprendentemente suave. —No te preocupes, son cosas de poco tiempo. Tú aún eres la cosa más importante para él.

—Gracias —, dijo Alice en voz baja.

—Vamos a presentársela a Nessie y Carlisle —. Bella puso a Victoria en el nido con sus propios bebés. Ambos parecían muy interesados en este recién llegado y empezaron a gatear hacia ella. El pequeño Carlisle alcanzó a Victoria primero. De repente, todo su cuerpo se congeló y él la olfateó a ella. La agarró fuertemente y le gruñó a su hermana que se acercaba. Nessie estaba tan sorprendida ante el espectáculo de ferocidad de su hermano que cayó sobre su trasero pestañeando rápidamente, su labio inferior se encrespaba en un puchero. El pequeño Carlisle acarició a Victoria de la misma forma que su padre le gustaba hacerle a su madre. Victoria arrulló y le dio una palmada.

— ¿Qué _carajo_? —soltó Rose.

— No puede ser —. Bella sacudió la cabeza. —De ninguna manera.

Carlisle acarició la cabeza de Victoria, aparentemente fascinado con la forma en que su pelo surgía de nuevo después de ser cepillado hacia abajo. Nessie estaba celosa de perder la atención de su hermano y tiró de su cola. Él le gruñó a ella y volvió su atención de vuelta a Victoria, quien estaba jugando con los dedos de sus pies.

—No es posible, ¿verdad? Quiero decir, ellos inician la búsqueda de pareja cuando los machos son maduros —. Alice sacudió la cabeza. —Nunca he oído hablar de la unión de niños.

—Carlisle está llegando —, dijo Bella. —Él debe ser capaz de decirnos.

Emmett abrió la puerta y apoyó su comunicador en la parte superior del marco de la puerta. Cuando él volvió a entrar, le dio vuelta a la pantalla y la configuró para que mostrara una transmisión en vivo del pasillo, usando la cámara del comunicador. Bella estaba silenciosamente horrorizada ante la imagen que mostró. Había tanta gente, dando vueltas como zombis, esperando a que la puerta se abriera. Ella pudo ver el bastón de Tanya en la esquina de la pantalla, listo para ser usado.

— ¿Por qué Edward no ha regresado todavía? —Bella inquietaba.

—Lo sé. Me muero de hambre —, dijo Emmett.

—Eso no debería haber tomado tanto tiempo —. Bella se puso a dar vueltas.

—Cálmate, Bella. No te alteres cuando no sabes si algo está mal —. Rose dijo, práctica como siempre.

—Oye, nuestro canal tiene más de quinientos espectadores y cerca de mil "me gusta" —, anunció Emmett.

Rosalie golpeó la parte posterior de la cabeza. — ¿Por qué lo hiciste un canal abierto, imbécil?

Emmett parpadeó ante ella, su cola cayó al suelo. —No pensé que...

—Sí, nunca lo haces —, respondió Rosalie pero ella puso sus brazos alrededor de él y apoyó la mejilla en su cabeza. —Hazlo "privado", Emmett.

— ¡Alguien viene! —Alice señaló a la parte superior de la pantalla. Era Carlisle, y Tanya empezó a despejar el camino. Había tanta gente que sólo un pequeño sendero estrecho quedaba en el centro. Emmett se levantó y abrió la puerta, cerrándola detrás de Carlisle y dejando caer la barra en su lugar para asegurarla.

Carlisle entró, sosteniendo un plato de comida. Emmett con entusiasmo se lo quitó.

—Emmett, ¿podrías alimentar a los bebés antes de que la comida se enfríe? —Preguntó Alice.

—Claro —, respondió Emmett, sirviéndose un bocado antes de sentarse en el nido con los ansiosos niños, todos ellos saltando sobre las almohadas con la boca abierta.

Carlisle se sentó en un cojín en el suelo con un largo suspiro. —Hay algunos problemas —, dijo.

— ¿En serio, no me digas? —dijo Rose, su tono chorreando sarcasmo.

Carlisle fingió como si él no la hubiera escuchado. —Edward está en su oficina. Él me envió aquí para traer la comida y decirte lo que está pasado. Los rebeldes han capturado la ciudad capital de La Push, y lo más importante, su puerto espacial. Ahora están efectivamente en control del planeta.

Él tomó el control remoto y cambió la pantalla de canal. Era una escena a las afueras, edificios en llamas enviando columnas de humo negro al aire. Los escombros cubrían las calles. Un contingente de soldados, cada uno con un trapo blanco atado alrededor de su brazo, marchando por la calle hacia la cámara. La gente huyó del frente de ellos, gritando. Los soldados estaban armados con hondas, el arma preferida a distancia de los Volturi, y ellos derribaban a la gente mientras corrían, los cuerpos tirados en la calle donde caían. Mujeres, niños... ninguno se salvaba.

Alice se volvió a Bella con lágrimas de horror bajando por sus mejillas. Bella le devolvió la mirada, incapaz de hablar.

—Si ellos tienen un puerto espacial, ellos pueden estar aquí en cuestión de horas —, dijo Rose. —Ese es el golpe final, Bella. Tienes que irte a un lugar más seguro.

—Cuando Edward regrese...

—Tienes que ir a él, Bella —, instó Alice. —Él va a necesitar tu ayuda.

—Tienes razón —. Bella comenzó a levantarse sobre sus pies y fue detenida por Carlisle. —Espera solo unos minutos más, Bella. Hay algunas cosas que necesitas ver —. Él cambió el canal, una imagen de James siendo entrevistado en frente del palacio presidencial, el cual ahora ondeaba una bandera blanca, el símbolo de los rebeldes.

—La diosa nos ha dado la victoria —, dijo James. —Esta fecha quedará marcada como un punto crucial en la historia. Todos ustedes lo recordarán, podrán contarle a sus nietos que estuvieron aquí cuando la independencia de La Push fue ganada por fin.

Alguien le hizo una pregunta, que el dispositivo de grabación no recogió. James miró irritado. —No quiero hablar sobre la llamada, Emperatriz. Ella no es una diosa. Ella no es más que una zorra humana. Incluso su propio compañero negó públicamente la paternidad de su hijo.

Bella cerró sus ojos. _Oh, Edward..._

—Quién sabe lo que hicieron, pero el niño no es natural. Eso sólo les muestra las profundidades de la depravación de ésta gente, nuestros llamados gobernantes. Por suerte, conozco a la gente Volturi, son demasiado inteligentes como para caer en sus mentiras.

Alguien le hizo otra pregunta y Bella pensó que había escuchado el nombre de Alice. James ladeó su cabeza.

—Si ahí, _hubiera_ otra niña, eso solo demostraría que la Emperatriz no es nada especial, que ella no ha creado un milagro.

—Él asegura que tiene sus bases cubiertas —, dijo Rose con gravedad. — _"No hay ninguna niña, pero si la hubiera, eso no es nada especial"._

Bella se había encontrado con gente como James en la Tierra, personas que nunca permiten que los hechos interfieran en el camino de sus opiniones, personas que creían locas teorías de conspiración y similares, y ella nunca había entendido esa forma de pensar. Mirándolo ahora, reconociendo para lo que era, ella _todavía_ no podía entenderlo.

Ella miró hacia abajo en el nido a los bebés, ahora durmiendo en una pila enmarañada, sus vientres llenos. Bebés que no existían, según algunos. No había nada que ella pudiera hacer porque ellos no _querían_ creer, y ninguna cantidad de evidencia influiría en ellos.

—Hay algo más —, dijo Carlisle, cambiando nuevamente de canal. En esta ocasión, ellos estaban buscando en el interior de un templo. La gente sentada en el suelo, sus cabezas gacha. Un sacerdote en túnica azul clara de pie detrás del grupo. –Los fieles Volturi nunca miraban de frente al predicador porque sentían que los ojos del sacerdote que hablaba podría distraerlos de las palabras-.

—Este es un momento peligroso —, dijo el sacerdote. —Un tiempo _peligroso_. Herejía ha crecido en medio de nosotros. Nuestra gente blasfema por adorar a una mujer humana, una especie que la diosa ha maldecido y rechazado por sus malos caminos. Ya no se puede confiar en el Sumo Sacerdote Carlisle, porque él está tratando de llevarnos a la idolatría. Debemos mantener nuestra fe _pura_, sacando de raíz estas nociones malignas de en medio de nosotros. No podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados mientras nuestros hermanos y hermanas son seducidos a adorar una abominación.

Carlisle detuvo el vídeo. —Ellos se están llamando a sí mismos, los Puristas —dijo él. —Y el movimiento está creciendo para esta hora.

— ¿Qué puedo hacer? —Preguntó Bella, tratando de luchar contra una creciente ola de desesperación.

—No lo sé —, dijo Carlisle. La peor respuesta posible. Bella miró a él en busca de respuestas y al parecer, en esta situación, él no tenía ninguna que ofrecer.

Bella suspiró. —Carlisle, antes de irme, tengo que preguntarte algo. ¿Es posible para los infantes crear el vínculo con sus parejas?

Carlisle la miró fijamente. —Bella, ¿estás diciendo que…

—El pequeño Carlisle parece estar vinculado a Victoria. ¿Es eso posible?

Carlisle habló lentamente. —No estoy seguro, Bella. En algunas de las viejas historias... Pero yo creía que solo eran leyendas.

—Mira —. Alice se agachó en el nido y sacó a Victoria de la maraña de bebés. El pequeño Carlisle se despertó inmediatamente y emitió un pequeño rugido chillón. Él agarró a Victoria y la mantuvo en su lugar para salvar su vida, aferrándose a ella como un mono araña. Victoria, por su parte, chilló como un alma en pena, tratando a su manera de escapar y salir de las manos de Alice. Su angustia fue demasiado para Alice como para manejarlo, por lo que puso a Victoria de vuelta sobre las almohadas. El pequeño Carlisle la examinó como si verificara por lesiones y siseó hacia Alice antes de envolverse alrededor de su pequeña compañera.

El viejo Carlisle se quedó por un momento, su boca ligeramente abierta. Sacó su lector de ADN de su bolsillo.

—No le he hecho la prueba al pequeño Carlisle aún. Se me olvidó durante toda la conmoción sobre Nessie. Voy a entrarlo en la computadora, y estoy relativamente seguro de que los resultados serán que ellos son una pareja compatible —. Él tiró de la mano del pequeño Carlisle lejos de Victoria y le pinchó el dedo. Victoria siseó y el pequeño Carlisle mordió sobre el dispositivo lector. El viejo Carlisle trató de retirarlo suavemente pero él no lo soltó. Él levantó el lector, con el bebé colgando, hasta que el pequeño Carlisle lo soltó y cayó sobre las almohadas.

El dispositivo sonó. —Son una pareja.

Bella suspiró. —Alice, tú y yo tenemos algunos planes para hacer, pero necesito ir a ver a Edward.

—Emmett y yo iremos contigo —, dijo Rose. Emmett puso en el suelo la bandeja de comida que nadie más había querido, la cual él había ido puliendo constantemente durante la discusión y siguió a su compañera, y su Emperatriz a la puerta. Él tomó el control remoto de Carlisle y lo cambió de nuevo al canal del pasillo, estudiando la imagen pensativamente mientras masticaba su último bocado.

—Lo que me recuerda —, dijo Carlisle. —Rosalie no ha sido introducida en el sistema, tampoco.

Rose negó con la cabeza. —Lauren me dijo que ellos hicieron todo tipo de monerías con mi ADN, mientras yo estaba en esa nave.

—Cambios generales, muy similares a conseguir una vacuna. Tú nunca has sido entrada en la computadora. Usualmente, esto se hace de la manera opuesta: el ADN se introduce y luego la pareja es localizada. Tú fuiste traída aquí sin ser parte de una búsqueda de pareja —. Él le hizo un gesto para que se acercara y tendió el lector. —Sólo una formalidad.

Rose suspiró y le tendió la mano. Carlisle le pinchó el dedo. En solo un momento, la máquina sonó, pero fue un sonido diferente a lo que Bella había oído. — ¿Qué? ¿Qué es eso?

Carlisle miró fijamente a la pantalla. —Rosalie es... Ella es un pariente tuyo, Bella. No cercano, un descendiente, varias generaciones lejanas, pero no hay duda de que ella es tu familia.

— ¿Un descendiente? Nunca tuve hijos en la tierra.

— ¿Tuviste algún hermano o hermana?

Bella sacudió la cabeza.

Carlisle lo consideró. —Voy a verificar los archivos para ver si hay algún registro de tu línea genealógica pero incluso si nunca encontráramos la conexión, no hay duda de que ella es tu familia.

Bella se frotó la frente. —Bueno, eso explica muchas cosas.

— ¿Cómo qué? —exigió Rosalie.

—Yo estaba emparejada con Emmett o Edward —, dijo Bella. —Si tú compartes mi ADN, eso explicaría por qué Emmett te reconoció inmediatamente como una pareja para él.

Los ojos de Rosalie se estrecharon. — ¿Me estás diciendo que él sólo me quería a mí porque yo estaba relacionada contigo?

—No —, Bella negó con la cabeza rápidamente. —Él se sintió atraído por ti debido a la genética, pero te ama por quién eres.

Emmett ofreció: —Yo quise follarte tan pronto como te vi, pero yo no te amé hasta después de que comencé a cortejarte.

Bella tenía dolor de cabeza. —Bien, compromiso de larga conversación, luego. Esto es demasiado complejo para adentrarnos ahora en ello. Hablaremos más tarde, Rose, pero ahora necesito llegar a Edward.

—Hazte a un lado —, ordenó Rose. Ella levantó la barra y abrió un poco la puerta. —Tanya, despeja el camino —, gritó. En un momento, ella abrió para ver si era seguro todavía.

— _¡Rose! ¡Cierra la puerta!_ —gritó Alice. Rose, gracias a Dios, obedeció al instante y hubo un fuerte golpe como si algo golpeara la puerta. Rose abrió de golpe y se quedó mirando la gran piedra a sus pies.

—Buen aviso, enana —, dijo ella. Ella estudió la multitud en frente de ella, su mandíbula rígida en mal humor.

— ¿Quién tiró esa jodida roca hacia mí? —demandó ella. Cuando nadie contestó, sus ojos se entrecerraron. —Muy bien, voy a salir y voy a patear el culo de todo aquel que esté en mi camino hasta que el proceso de eliminación me dé al correcto. Y…

—No, Rose —, dijo Bella.

Rose la miró. Ella señaló con un dedo a la multitud. —Ustedes, hijos de puta, tuvieron _suerte_ —dijo ella, y cerró la puerta de nuevo. Emmett rápidamente se dirigió al armario y Bella oyó golpes y arrastre. Él salió con un artículo largo de madera, en forma de una paleta delgada, que tenía un extremo curvo. Bella lo miró con curiosidad.

— ¿Qué es eso?

—Es un bate _tatchy_ —, dijo. —Edward solía usarlo para jugar cuando estábamos en la escuela —. Él giró el bate. —Perfecto para romper cabezas. Debo saberlo. La mía fue rota un par de veces.

—Difícil de creer —, dijo Rosalie y Emmett sacudió la cola en diversión.

—Vamos.

Ellos salieron al pasillo, Rose y Emmett acompañando a Bella. Tanya se puso delante, agarró con fuerza su bastón. El corazón de Bella estaba martillando. Rostros ávidos la rodeaban y un bosque de manos extendidas hacia ella, golpeadas fuera impacientemente por Rosalie. Alguien agarró el dobladillo de la túnica de Bella y ella se detuvo con una sacudida.

—Ora por mí, Bendecida —, suplicó la mujer, frotando su grande y embarazado vientre.

—Lo haré —, dijo Bella, tragando saliva. —Voy a orar por todos ustedes. Solo, por favor... dejen pasar.

La multitud retrocedió un poco. Las manos la rosaban como hierba alta en un prado, pero ellos no fueron impedidos por más tiempo. Alguien presionó un trozo de papel en su mano, una oración por un familiar enfermo. Un pequeño niño le ofreció una flor. Bella la tomó y puso la mano sobre su cabeza por un momento. Para el momento en que llegó a la oficina de Edward, sus brazos estaban llenos de ofrendas. Ella los dejó sobre su escritorio con un gruñido. Edward no dijo nada, simplemente se limitó a señalar a su propia pila.

La oficina estaba agitada. Los miembros del Consejo, mensajeros, secretarias, entraba y salían, todo el mundo corriendo. Edward estaba organizando la evacuación de los leales aún, en La Push. Ellos ya no podían aterrizar o despegar desde el puerto espacial por lo que Edward tuvo que enviar buques pequeños, que pudieran aterrizar en claros. Eso era alucinante, tratando de mantenerse al día con las ubicaciones de los grupos, qué naves estaban disponibles y cuál estaba tomando qué ruta.

— ¿Emperador? —un hombre se escuchaba por un comunicador de llamada. —Nuestras naves están siendo incendiadas.

Edward maldijo, una palabra no traducida por el chip. —No devuelvan el fuego. Sácalos de allí.

El rostro del hombre cayó. —Hemos... hemos perdido una nave.

— ¿Cuántos? —Edward preguntó, su voz tosca.

—Alrededor de 200 pasajeros civiles y una tripulación de quince.

Edward agachó su cabeza.

— ¡Otro, que comienza a incendiarse! Ellos quieren saber si deben participar.

— ¿Pasajeros?

—Es considerable.

— ¿Hay alguien más en ese sector?

—No.

— ¿Capacidad para saltar?

—No.

Edward maldijo de nuevo. —Diles que hagan lo que tengan que hacer. No corran riesgos, no se detengan si el enemigo huye. Llámenlos fuera. Saque a todos de allí, _ahora_.

— ¡Pero todavía hay civiles esperando por transporte!

Bella podría decir que Edward estaba agonizado por ello. —Hemos salvado tantos como pudimos. Llévelos a casa.

Se dejó caer pesadamente detrás de su escritorio, con los codos apoyados en la superficie y sus manos enterradas en su pelo. —Hemos salvado tantos como pudimos —, repitió en voz baja. Bella se arrodilló junto a él, frotando su espalda. Él volvió sus atormentados ojos hacia ella. —No podemos perder esas naves —. Él gimió. —Estoy dejando gente morir por _naves_.

—Sin esas naves incluso _más_ gente podría morir —, dijo Bella.

Él la tomó en sus brazos, hundiendo su rostro en el hueco de su cuello. Ella lo sintió estremecerse.

—Lauren vino aquí antes —, dijo de pronto.

— ¿Lauren? ¿Por qué?

—Ella dijo que tenía información importante para que el personal la dejara pasar. Ella me dijo, en una sala llena de gente, que te había visto entrando a escondidas en la habitación de Jacob en la noche.

El corazón de Bella se aceleró rápidamente viajando a la boca de su estómago. —Edward, Dios… Yo nunca…

—Lo sé —, dijo suavemente. —Yo confío en ti completamente. Y, además, la puerta de Jacob tenía un monitor de alarma. Si se abría en la noche, yo sería informado a través de mi comunicador —. Él le tomó la mano entre las suyas, frotando círculos en la parte de atrás con su pulgar.

— ¿Por qué iba ella a decir tal cosa? —Bella sacudió la cabeza con desconcierto.

—No lo sé, es por eso que la voy a tener vigilada.

Bella asintió con la cabeza. —Buena idea.

—Bella, tenemos que conseguir sacarte a ti y a los bebés fuera de aquí. Esto ya no es seguro en lo absoluto.

—Eso es lo que Rose dijo esta mañana —. Dios, ¿había sido tan sólo esta mañana? Se sentía como años atrás.

—Vamos a ir temporalmente al palacio, hasta que pueda encontrar algo más adecuado.

Bella se levantó. —Voy a comenzar a empacar.

—Bella... gracias —, dijo Edward, besando la mano que él aún sostenía. Ella le acarició el rostro y le dio un beso en la frente.

—Te amo —, dijo ella. —Date prisa en llegar a casa conmigo.

Tanya, Emmett y Rose estaban esperando por ella en el pasillo. Tan pronto como los vio, se dio cuenta que no le había dicho nada acerca de que los bebés serían compañeros, o de los vídeos que Carlisle le había mostrado. Ella se frotó la frente otra vez. Lo agregó a su larga lista mental. Bella cayó detrás de Tanya y estoicamente repitió su viaje a través del bosque de manos.

Para sorpresa de Bella, Tanya les siguió al interior en lugar de tomar su posición habitual fuera de la puerta. —Emperatriz, ¿puedo hablar con usted?

—Claro —. Bella miró a Rose y Emmett y ellos salieron para verificar a los bebés.

Tanya estaba vacilante y Bella se alarmó. No era una mirada que ella estaba acostumbrada a ver en Tanya.

—Tengo que pedirle disculpas. Ayer, cometí un error. Yo cometí ese error, porque me preocupo por usted y eso es muy peligroso para una persona en mi posición. Cuando hubo nacido el bebé de Alice, yo te dejé a solas con ella mientras yo me quedé con los niños.

—Eso no fue un error —, argumentó Bella. —Eso estuvo bien. Yo estaba con Alice y Rose se unió a nosotros en la madriguera.

Por primera vez desde que la había conocido, Bella vio a Tanya casi reír.

—Lady Alice no podría protegerla ni de un _zorbe_ —, dijo. —Por favor, Emperatriz, escúchame. Le he permitido hacer cosas como su amiga, que nunca le dejaría hacer como su guardián. Usted tiene un buen corazón, por lo que desea construir una relación con todo el que le rodea —. Ella hizo una pausa, y tristeza se dibujó en su rostro. —Me encantaría ser su amiga, Emperatriz, pero eso significaría que necesitaría un nuevo protector. Si quiere que me quede con usted, por favor ayúdeme a mantener mi distancia.

Bella asintió con la cabeza. Tanya le dio una breve sonrisa, sus dientes de tiburón aparecieron por un momento. Y entonces la línea de amistad se desvaneció en una expresión impasible. Bella fue al interior.

Alice había tomado el _zorbe_ de Bella fuera de su jaula y los bebés estaban fascinados por eso, acariciando la piel suave y dejando que se subiera encima de ellos.

— ¿Estuvo todo bien mientras yo no estaba?

—Bien —, dijo Alice. —Nessie parece menos celosa ahora, y… ¡NESSIE, NO!

Alice agarró las patas traseras del _zorbe _retorciéndose y lo sacó de la boca de Nessie.

—No es para comer —, dijo Alice severamente.

La risa burbujeaba en el interior de Bella y ella la dejó salir, peleando con la misma, lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Había una nota de histeria en ella, pero Bella tenía que liberar la tensión de alguna manera. En un minuto, ella se calmó y fue una Emperatriz de nuevo, pero sólo por un momento ella volvió a ser Bella.

* * *

**¿No son hermosos los gemelos?**

1 Correr en una línea mientras eres golpeado. Duro. Usualmente resulta en dolor, cojera, dolor de espalda, la dislocación de hombros y dedos rotos, dedos de los pies, etc.

*Arenero: Rose hace referencia a la arena para gatos, ya que los Vulturi van a la superficie y luego entierran sus desechos.


	13. Preguntas y Respuestas 2:ENLE

**_PREGUNTAS Y RESPUESTAS "ESCRITO EN LAS ESTRELLAS"_**

**_Lissa Bryan_**

**_Traductora:Monserrat Guerra (FFAD)_**

* * *

**La orientación sexual de Rose ¿Tiene algo que ver que ellos pueden arreglar cualquier anormalidad en los humanos cuando les ponen el microchip en la cabeza?**

No. Ellos no ven la preferencia sexual como una "anormalidad", sólo algo que hace que la pareja tenga que trabajar más para convencerla.

**¿Será la primera mujer nacida un problema para la sucesión para el Emperador?**

El primogénito se lleva la corona, ya sea hombre o mujer. Ellos simplemente o han tenido una gobernante mujer desde hace mucho.

**¿Qué más estuvo "mal" además de que uno de ellos es una chica?**

No. Ellos sólo están en shock por el hecho de que él bebe es una niña. O, como Emmett que con tanta gracia lo puso, "El pene del bebe está perdido."

**¿Quiénes son las personas en la cuidad subterránea, no sólo quienes tienen parejas no pueden vivir en la superficie? ¿Qué tipo de compañeros hacen los que viven en la superficie si no hay mujeres Volturi?**

No tienes que tener pareja para vivir en la cuidad subterránea, pero muchos hombres solteros les cuesta mucho estar rodeados de parejas felices y prefieren quedarse en la superficie. Del mismo modo, no todas las parejas viven en la cuidad subterránea, como Esme y Carlisle, quienes viven en el complejo de templos. Los Volturi los construyeron porque estaban alarmados por lo frágil que las mujeres humanas le parecen.

**¿Por qué los bebes no tiene protectores o niñeras?**

Muchos lo tiene, pero Edward prefiere mantener su equipo pequeño. Rosalie va a asumir el papel de niñera hasta que tenga hijos propios.

**Porque Edward se toma la acusación de Lauren muy a la ligera y eso no es compatible con su carácter. Él sabe que ella está mintiendo, e hizo una acusación seria. ¿Él simplemente la tiene observada? ¿Qué hay de la investigación a fondo de sus acciones en los últimos años? Muy poca gente se ha dado cuenta de su evidente rencor hacía la Emperatriz y ellos están en medio de una guerra que ha incluido el asesinato de la Emperatriz. ¿Ah?**

Edward siente que hacer algo drástico con Lauren es un error. Él es muy joven e idealista, creyendo que los gobernantes deben obedecer la ley como todo el mundo. (¿Recuerdas a Jacob en la librería?) Lauren no está haciendo nada ilegal, (como Bella lo señalo, la libertad de expresión apesta a veces) así que él no puede enviarla a prisión o matarla con la conciencia tranquila. Bella no está más alarmada por el comportamiento de Lauren porque ella está acostumbrada a que la gente la trate mal y a verla feo. Recuerda, ella sólo estuvo un año en la escuela secundaria por un año y era una rechazada escolar, la única elegida para ser molestada por los otros niños. Sus propios padres no eran mucho mejores. Ella sabe que Edward tiene grandes problemas así que ella no va correr con él y "chismearle" que Lauren la está viendo mal.

**¿Cómo Bella puede leer todos los documentos gubernamentales y no leer los símbolos en el Thermostat? ¿Sé que el chip interpreta las palabras habladas, pero no los documentos que están en lenguas nativas Tal vez el "calentador" tenía figuras de símbolos en vez de lenguaje?**

Sus documentos están computarizados y pueden ser impresos en diferentes lenguajes.

**Bella y Edward por primera vez me parecieron completamente como dos adolescentes que no saben lo que están haciendo.**

Recuerda, Bella sólo tiene 19. Ella es muy madura para su edad, pero ella aún es un niño cuyo cerebro no ha terminado de crecer. Edward es mayor, pero sigue siendo muy joven para ser un Volturi y él está teniendo su primera relación sexual. Ambos aún están aprendiendo como comprometerse y a hacer su relación funcionar. Cometen errores, por supuesto (especialmente con las hormonas de Bella fuera de servicio), pero en el fondo, ambos son buenas personas que tratan de hacer lo correcto.

* * *

Encuentra el adelanto del próximo capitulo en **www. facebook groups/ FFAddiction/ (Sin espacios)**


	14. El palacio y la choza

**_Historia escrita por:Lissa Bryan_**

_**Traducido por:Carla Liñan Cañamar (FFAD)**_

_**Beta:Verito Pereyra (FFAD)**_

_**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**_

* * *

Fue difícil dejar el nido.

Mientras Rose terminaba de vestirse en el baño, Bella permaneció de pie junto a la puerta, viendo a su alrededor a la habitación vacía por lo que probablemente sería la última vez. Ella sabía que Edward y Rose estaban en lo correcto; ya no era seguro o práctico vivir ahí, pero lo iba a echar de menos. Esas paredes habían sido testigos de los momentos más felices de su vida. Ahí había sido donde sus bebés habían nacido. Miró hacia el poema tallado en la piedra, en la parte de arriba de las paredes, y las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos.

Rose murmuraba y maldecía. Abrió de golpe la puerta del baño, tirando de su túnica.

—Estas personas pueden construir una nave que cruza el tiempo y espacio, pero no pueden hacer una túnica que entre correctamente sobre las tetas —miró el rostro de Bella. — ¿Oye, estás bien?

—Seh —mintió, y limpió las lágrimas de sus ojos. —Solo que... voy a extrañar este lugar, es todo.

Rose palmeó su hombro. —Edward y tú serán felices sin importar dónde vivan.

Bella forzó una sonrisa acuosa. —Tienes razón. Andando.

Salió por la puerta y se giró hacia Rose, mientras ella la cerraba, dándole un último vistazo. Tanya estaba esperándolas afuera y las dirigió camino abajo por los pasillos, hasta las escaleras a nivel de la superficie, pero en lugar de la plataforma del tren, estaban en un espacio abierto. Aún estaba oscuro, las estrellas eran como chispas de hielo en el cielo frío y despejado. El viento azotó contra los adoquines, y Bella tiritó, a pesar de las capas de ropa que Edward había puesto sobre ella, antes de subir al último camión. Rodearon la esquina y Bella obtuvo el primer vistazo a su vehículo. Era un vagón, como una caja sobre dos ruedas, y las varas eran tiradas por...

— ¿Esos son _drones_? —jadeó a los hombres, quienes estaban parados sosteniendo las dos varas de adelante. Los postes colgaban de las orillas, para que el vagón pudiera permanecer nivelado cuando estuviera en reposo.

Edward y Emmett estaban ayudando a cargar cajas al área de cargo, en la parte de arriba del vagón. Edward miró a su pareja, y abrió la puerta para ella. Bella se detuvo por un momento, porque se sentía _mal_ que usaran a las personas como caballos.

—Entra, Bella, estamos dejando escapar la calefacción —se rindió. Edward mantuvo su mano arriba y ella la tomó, subiendo por los escalones hacia el lujoso interior, forrado con tela azul oscuro. Un brasero colgaba del techo, calentando la cabina. Alrededor de todo había suaves plataformas para sentarse. Bella se sentó, colocando sus pies debajo de ella. Del lado opuesto, Alice estaba sentada junto a Jasper, quien se deslizó de su asiento y se arrodilló enfrente de Bella.

—Jasper, detente —rogó Bella, mientras él presionaba el dobladillo de su túnica contra su frente. La miró con ojos de adoración.

—Sí, Jasper, detente —dijo Alice, con voz fría.

Bella le dio una mirada de disculpa y Alice trató de sonreírle de vuelta, pero su rostro estaba pálido y tenso. Los bebés treparon por encima de ella, mirando hacia afuera por las ventanas. Nessie sujetó una de las cortinas y miró hacia arriba, considerando obviamente si valía la pena trepar. Bella la alzó y la sentó en su regazo, manteniendo sus ojos estrictamente lejos de Jasper. Podía sentir su mirada en ella, y eso la hizo ruborizar con incomodidad.

Edward entró al vagón, seguido por Rose y Emmett. El vagón empezó a avanzar con una pequeña sacudida. Bella trató de no pensar en cómo era impulsada. Edward miró hacia Bella y la levantó de su asiento para posicionarla en su regazo, agachándose para acariciar su cabello con su nariz. Nessie trepó por su madre y se paró sobre sus hombros, sujetándola del cabello para balancearse, y puso una de sus manos en la cara de su padre. Edward le ronroneó y Nessie se acurrucó en su cuello, con su propio ronroneo agudo.

Bella miró por la ventana con curiosidad. Pasaron por una fila de pequeñas construcciones circulares, como si cada una tuviera su propia estructura, pero provenían de ahí mismo pues eran idénticas en tamaño y apariencia. Pequeñas, ordenadas, y muy bien conservadas, cada una con una pequeña cama de flores enfrente.

— ¿Qué son esos edificios?

—Esas son chozas de caridad —dijo Edward. —Son para aquellos que son demasiado pobres para permitirse comprar su propia casa.

Bella pensó en todas las personas sin hogar que merodeaban por las calles de las grandes ciudades. — ¿Para todos? ¿Qué pasa si no tienes suficientes casas?

—Entonces construimos más —dijo Edward, su voz era cuidadosamente educada, pero obviamente pensaba que era una pregunta tonta. —Las hay en cada vecindario —señaló una al final de la fila. —Lauren vive ahí —dijo.

_Ugh_. Lauren. Era un tema de mal gusto. — ¿Por qué vive en una choza de caridad? Ella tiene un empleo.

Edward se encogió de hombros, un gesto humano que había adquirido de Bella. No sabía, y obviamente no le importaba.

—He escuchado lo que dice sobre Bella —siseó Rose. —Mi pregunta es, ¿por qué esa perra sigue _respirando?_

Bella respondió. — ¿Y por qué se supone que vamos a ejecutarla, Rose? ¿Hablar mal de la Emperatriz? ¿Echarme miraditas en los pasillos?

—Es una _difamación_ —contestó. —Ella atacó abiertamente tu reputación.

—Jesús, Rose, ¿alguna vez leíste los tabloides en la Tierra? Eso es lo que la gente _hace_ con las celebridades.

Rose resopló. —Bueno, si tú no puedes hacer nada al respecto, _yo sí_. Ella es alguien que necesita desesperadamente una patada en el culo, y yo solo soy la persona para dársela.

—No puedes ir por ahí, golpeando a cualquiera que hable mal de Bella —dijo Edward.

—Podría hacerlo. Puedes arrestarme después, si tienes que hacerlo, Edward. Bella, espero que pagues la fianza, o lo que sea que ellos hagan ahí.

—_No_, Rose.

Rose se hizo para atrás, refunfuñando.

El palacio estaba en la ciudad, cerca del complejo del Templo en donde vivían Esme y Carlisle. Al igual que los otros edificios, tenía una forma circular con muchas alas que parecían dirigirse a cualquier lugar. Edward le había dicho que el palacio era también usado para oficinas de gobierno, justificando el gran tamaño, pero a él le incomodaba lo ostentoso del edificio. Estaba equipado con un par de contingentes de guardias y veinte drones, quienes cocinaban, limpiaban y le daban mantenimiento al palacio.

Las puertas se abrieron para ellos, los guardias mantuvieron a raya a la multitud para que pudieran pasar. A pesar de lo temprano que era, un gran grupo de personas se arremolinaron en las puertas, dejando tributos, atando sus plegarias a las barras, y esperando poder echarle un vistazo a Bella. Un sacerdote con una bata azul claro estaba de pie al borde de la muchedumbre, exhortándolos para arrepentirse de su pecado de idolatría. Tenía a unos cuantos interesados, arrodillados alrededor de sus pies, pero la mayoría del gentío los ignoraba.

Alguien gritó y señaló al vagón, y la multitud pululó alrededor, con sus manos presionadas contra las ventanas. El vagón se meció mientras ellos empujaban contra él, y la gente de adelante chocó por el peso de aquellos que estaban atrás y quienes empujaban con entusiasmo hacia adelante, inconscientes del peligro. Gritos y chillidos se colaron por el aire frío, apagándose ligeramente por las ventanas. Bella pudo ver a Tanya, empujando rudamente a la gente hacia atrás, tratando de ayudar a los guardias, quienes empujaban a la muchedumbre para que así el vagón pudiera pasar por las puertas, pero cada espacio que dejaba libre era tomado rápidamente por otra persona.

—Esto es ridículo —dijo Bella. —Alguien va a resultar herido.

Se levantó del regazo de Edward y abrió la puerta del vagón.

— ¡Bella, no! —gritó Edward, tomándola del brazo para jalarla hacia atrás. Bella alzó una mano para detenerlo. La multitud guardó silencio en cuanto la vieron. Alguien se arrodilló.

—Todos, por favor, retrocedan fuera del vagón. No quiero ver que nadie se lastime —y, milagrosamente, lo hicieron. —Gracias. Bendiciones para todos.

— _¡Puta!_ —gritó un hombre. — ¡_Puta _idolatrada!

Se arrojó a través de la multitud, con sus ojos enloquecidos de odio. Había llantos de protesta y asombro por parte de la multitud, y de repente, fue derribado de sus pies, al mismo tiempo que una piedra lo golpeaba en la cabeza. Bella ni siquiera se detuvo a pensar. Brincó fuera del vagón y corrió hacia él, arrodillándose a su lado. Pudo escuchar a Edward llamándola. Tanya estaba instantáneamente junto a ella, creando un círculo amplio a su alrededor, junto con su bastón. Los drones abandonaron el vagón y se abrieron paso por el grupo, delineando el círculo que Tanya había creado. Ellos no empujaron o se abalanzaron, pero permanecieron incondicionalmente inmóviles, sosteniendo a la multitud hacia atrás con sus propios cuerpos.

Levantó la cabeza del hombre del suelo, y jadeó por la sangre. — ¡Está herido! ¡Traigan a un doctor, alguien, y dense prisa! —se dirigió al gentío. — ¿Alguien tiene algo de agua? —una botella llegó hasta ella, y dejó caer un poco sobre la herida del hombre para limpiarle la sangre. Alguien le tendió una tela y presionó gentilmente en la herida sangrante en su cráneo.

El hombre estaba recuperando sus sentidos. Sus ojos revolotearon alrededor, fijándose en Bella. Se levantó sobre sus codos y trató de decir algo.

—Shh —le dijo Bella. —El doctor estará pronto aquí.

—Bella —Edward la alzó en brazos y la regresó al vagón, cerrando firmemente la puerta detrás de él. Sus ojos centelleaban con furia. Nunca lo había visto así de enojado, especialmente no con ella. Se encogió.

—Lo siento —susurró.

Él la jaló a sus brazos, apretándola ligeramente. Sus manos cepillaron sus brazos, su espalda y su pecho, como si estuviera buscándole alguna herida.

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso, Bella? ¡Pudiste resultar herida!

—Lo siento —dijo de nuevo. Recordó el sueño de la otra noche y sintió que las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos. A pesar de que había sido horrible, no se comparaba con lo terrible que su enojo verdadero se sentía. Lo sentía temblar.

—Ella no puede evitarlo —dijo Jasper. —La Diosa es compasiva.

Edward no dijo nada, pero sus brazos se apretaron alrededor de ella un poco más.

A Bella se le estaba congelando el trasero.

Miró el pequeño panel electrónico en la pared, el cual Edward había dicho que controlaba la temperatura en la habitación. Cada uno de los botones traía grabado un símbolo que ella no podía leer, así que trató de recordar cuál le había dicho Edward que presionara para hacerlo más cálido. En la Tierra, los signos y botones, usualmente tenían símbolos como flechas para que así incluso los analfabetos pudieran usarlos, pero si los Volturi tenían símbolos "universales" como esos, Bella aún no era capaz de reconocerlos. Tampoco usaban el azul para frío y rojo para caliente, como habría esperado. Había un botón gris y uno amarillo de cada lado.

Tan pronto como el vagón se detuvo, Edward se levantó de golpe, con ella en brazos, y la cargó hasta el palacio. Bella gritó su agradecimiento a los drones, por encima de su hombro. Apenas pudo ver algo del interior, mientras él se dirigía velozmente hacia su nuevo cuartel. La depositó ahí y le dio un recorrido por las habitaciones, antes de decirle firmemente que se quedara quieta, para que pudiera regresar pronto. Parte de ella objetó que le ordenaran quedarse de esa manera, pero la ansiedad hizo que aceptara dócilmente. Él aún estaba enojado con ella, pero la besó en la frente y le dijo que la amaba antes de dejar la habitación.

La habitación con su nuevo nido era más grande que la madriguera que habían dejado esta mañana. Eran los cuarteles del Emperador y la Emperatriz, que habían sido ocupados anteriormente por los padres de Edward. A él no le parecía que se quedaran en las habitaciones, pero era tradición y él no quería parecer como si estuvieran faltándole el respeto a la memoria de sus padres.

Alice y Jasper estaban instalados en las habitaciones adjuntas, a través de un largo pasillo y armario, el cual habían decidido que se convertiría en el cuarto de los bebés, ya que Victoria y el pequeño Carlisle se negaban a comer o dormir apartados uno del otro, y Nessie no iba a ser separada de su gemelo. Un pequeño nido con paredes de madera ya había sido colocado en la habitación, surcado con nuevas almohadas, y los bebés estaban acurrucados dentro, en una maraña de miembros y colas. Rose estaba cumpliendo con sus deberes como niñera, mientras Emmett estaba fuera con Edward, registrándose con los Ministros de varios departamentos gubernamentales. Le habían traído una silla y se sentó ahí a leer, con sus pies apoyados en la pared.

La madre de Edward aparentemente tenía cierto gusto por los artículos de la Tierra, lo cual había sido, según le dijo Edward, porque eran los más caros, así que la habitación estaba abarrotada por una muy abundante cantidad de muebles humanos. Bella se había acostumbrado a la simplicidad de la madriguera de Edward, y estar rodeada de todas esas cosas la estaban haciendo sentir claustrofóbica. Le había pedido a Alice y a Rose, quienes estaban en sus habitaciones, que eligieran algunas piezas de su propio cuartel para aligerarlo un poco, y Bella llegó con la idea de colgar un listón de color a modo de código para cada pieza que quisieran, de manera de fuese más sencillo para que los drones supieran a quién le iban a llevar cada cosa.

Le gustó el librero contra la pared, además del termostato, al cual estaba viendo con cierta desesperación. Contenía docenas de libros de bolsillo en varios idiomas de la Tierra, cuyo propósito era aparentemente decorativo, ya que cada uno tenía el lomo perfectamente liso, y soltaban ese crujido de un libro virgen cuando Bella los abría.

Una enorme cama de cuatro postes, debajo de la orilla de las ventanas, flanqueada por una gran cómoda y tres vestidores, ninguno de ellos iguales entre sí. Bella se tumbó sobre la cama por un momento, y se sintió extrañamente expuesta e incómoda en la superficie plana. Ella y Edward definitivamente iban a usar el nido que estaba en la esquina lejana de la habitación, el cual ya había sido llenado por sus almohadas traídas desde la madriguera. Le había mencionado a Edward que quería deshacerse de la cama, pero sus ojos se volvieron oscuros y predadores y le susurró en la oreja: —Consérvala —dándole un placentero escalofrío, y se preguntó cuáles eran sus planes.

Había un vestidor con espejo y, lo más extraño, una antigua televisión de 1970, la cual no estaba conectada a nada. El cable de poder estaba a un lado, y el enchufe descansaba en la parte de arriba de un pequeño plato ornamental. Bella se desconcertó con eso por un momento. ¿Por qué la madre de Edward querría un artículo tan inútil como ese? Tampoco Alice o Rose lo querían, por supuesto, así que lo envió a la bodega.

En el centro de la habitación, dos sillones que no combinaban entre sí, uno frente al otro, sobre una brillante mesa de madera para café. A Bella le gustó cómo estaban ubicados y podía imaginarse a sí misma y a Edward disfrutando de conversaciones con Alice, Rose y Emmett ahí. -No pudo incluir a Jasper en su imagen mental. Él estaba empezando a ponerla nerviosa-. Podía imaginar también algunas maneras creativas de que Edward pudiera colocar los muebles para usarlos y poner en marcha su mente, y el ramalazo de excitación que vino con eso salió de su cabeza. No quería que los drones del palacio se sintieran incómodos.

Las pobres criaturas. Podía sentir simpatía verdadera por ellos. Las mujeres en la Tierra siempre tuvieron que vivir con el miedo de un posible abuso sexual y avances no deseados. Aquí, los papeles estaban invertidos y eran los drones quienes tenían que permanecer con su mirada baja, quienes trataban de evitar llamar la atención y caminaban en grupos. Debido a su estatus de esclavos, no tenían permitido negarse o usar la defensa personal.

— ¿Emperatriz?

Bella brincó.

Era uno de los guardias del palacio, identificable por su uniforme de túnica color rojo oscuro. —Me disculpo por molestarla, pero los drones están aquí con sus pertenencias.

—Oh, Dios. Por favor, envíelos acá.

Cuatro drones entraron, cada uno llevaba un baúl o una caja. Uno de ellos llevaba el reclinable de Bella. — ¿Podrían todos por favor remover los muebles que tienen listones atados? Los azules van a la habitación de Lady Alice y los verdes con Lady Rosalie.

Escuchó murmullos y vio que se intercambiaban miradas. Bella deseó que no los estuviera insultando por pedirles que quitaran los muebles, pero no podía vivir en habitaciones que lucieran como una tienda sobre-saturada de cosas de segunda mano.

Uno de los drones se acercó hacia ella y se arrodilló. — ¿Sí?

—Emperatriz, le ruego que me perdone, pero, ¿podría decirme cuál es el azul y cuál es el verde? —sostenía en cada una de sus manos un listón, pero ambos eran azules.

— ¿No puedes ver la diferencia? —preguntó.

—No, Emperatriz, y por favor acepte mis disculpas.

Bella tocó un listón que estaba atado a una lámpara de piso. —Éste es verde. Los dos que estás sosteniendo son azules. ¿De verdad no puedes ver una diferencia? ¿Alguno de ustedes lo hace?

Se veía muy incómodo. —Lo lamento tanto, Emperatriz —entrecerró los ojos. —Lado a lado, uno se ve un poco más brillante que el otro —ofreció con ilusión.

—Todo está bien —le aseguró. —No estoy enojada contigo. Solo que no sabía que tu perspectiva del color era diferente a la de los humanos. ¿Hay algunos otros colores que tengan dificultad para distinguir?

Él no parecía saber cómo contestar. Bella se reprendió mentalmente a sí misma. _Era_ una pregunta estúpida. ¿Cómo iba a saber? —No importa —fue hasta el escritorio y encontró un utensilio para escribir, un lápiz de cera café. Avanzó por la habitación y dibujó una "A" en los listones de la selección de Alice. —Todos estos van con Lady Alice —dijo. Y con eso como su guía, vaciaron la habitación rápidamente de los objetos indeseados. Bella les agradeció y ellos se inclinaron para hacerle reverencia.

Bella se dejó caer en la silla reclinable con un suspiro.

—Eres una idiota —se dijo a sí misma. ¡Por supuesto que el pobre chico no sabía si tenía problema con algún otro color! Esperaba que no lo hubiese hecho sentir mal o preocuparlo porque ella estuviera enojada con ellos.

—Ellos la aman, Emperatriz.

Brincó tan alto que casi se cae del reclinable. — ¡Jesús, Tanya! Me has dado un susto de muerte.

Tanya estaba arrodillada en un rincón de la habitación. Bella se preguntó por cuánto tiempo había estado ahí.

—Una escucha muchas cosas cuando se está quieta y en silencio —continuó Tanya, como si Bella no hubiera hablado, y Bella sabía que tenía razón. Muchas veces, había olvidado completamente que Tanya estaba en la habitación. —Los drones la quieren. Jacob les contó mucho sobre usted.

—Pero yo no he _hecho_ nada —protestó.

—Quisiera contarle una historia de nuestras Escrituras del Ama de las Aguas —dijo. —El Ama estaba caminando un día por las orillas de un río. Se encontró con un joven quien era arrogante y desconsiderado. Él estaba arrojando piedras al agua mientras ella pasaba. Ella le dijo: "_¿Ves esas ondas, cuán rápido se expanden? Son como los días de tu vida, se van en solo un breve instante"_. El joven cayó sobre sus rodillas, en lamentos, y ella puso su mano sobre él en compasión, pero pudo sentir su arrepentimiento de la misma manera vacía en que había pasado sus días. "_Pero lo que no ves es lo que sucede debajo de las aguas, la semilla que cayó de una planta cuando la piedra cayó encima, ha sorprendido a un pez, que fue capturado por un ave que ahora será capaz de alimentar a sus crías. Tus días tal vez estén contados, pero no siempre podrás ver las ondas de tus acciones, y cómo otros se verán afectados y cambiados por ellas, y cambiarán a otros en su momento. Tu inmortalidad reside en esto._

—No lo entiendo —dijo Bella. — ¿Qué ondas he causado que pudieron cambiar las vidas de otros? Ciertamente hay tantas cosas que quiero hacer, pero ni siquiera he empezado.

—Usted es buena, pequeña Emperatriz. Es buena con todos, porque esa es su manera, y usted no sabe cuánto significa una simple muestra de amabilidad de su parte para otros. Usted arrojó las piedras al agua, así como hizo el joven y no se ha dado cuenta lo mucho que sus acciones han impactado en las vidas de otros —bajó su cabeza, y en ese breve momento, Bella pudo ver el abrir y cerrar de sus aberturas nasales mientras ella respiraba. —Un día, Bella, tus actos de bondad serán tu salvación.

— ¿Salvación de qué?

Pero Tanya no contestó. Tomó su posición junto a la puerta y se quedó de nuevo quieta.

—Bella.

Miró hacia Edward, quien estaba de pie en la puerta. Vio hacia el rincón, y se dio cuenta que Tanya se había ido. Estaban solos, solos por primera vez desde que había dado a luz. Sus ojos se entornaron sobre ella, abrazadores, predadores. Su cola se meció hipnóticamente. Bella dejó caer la túnica que había estado doblando y sintió que su corazón se aceleraba.

Él se agazapó, sus músculos se enrollaron como un gato salvaje y se abalanzó. Bella se agachó y él salió volando por encima de su cabeza, aterrizando en la cama, junto a ella. Bella jadeó y salió corriendo, pero él era más rápido, brincando y aterrizando en la esquina del vestidor en frente de ella, con una rodilla apoyada en la parte de arriba, y la otra inclinándose en un ángulo hacia un lado.

Excitación, mezclada con una pizca de miedo. No estaba realmente asustada de él, por supuesto, pero había algo enterrado en sus instintos primitivos que respondían al primitivo y hambriento predador, gritándole "_corre, corre"_, y algo en ella era malvado y salvaje que la impulsaba a hacer lo mismo: hacer que él la persiguiera. Él gruñó, con un sonido más bajo y suave que su gruñido real; casi como... un ronroneo.

Brincó, y ella volvió a agacharse, saliéndose del camino y lanzándose detrás de uno de los sillones. Él aterrizó en la parte de atrás del sofá que estaba enfrente, balanceándose perfectamente al filo de éste, con sus ojos brillando mientras la veía, y con su cola sacudiéndose, esperando. Ella se giró y corrió hacia la parte de atrás del cuarto. Él saltó y la atrapó con su cuerpo, envolviendo el de ella, y arrojándola hacia el nido. Cubrió su cabeza y usó su otro brazo para protegerse de la caída, siempre cuidando de ella, incluso en un momento como éste. Sus dientes se hundieron en su cuello, donde se unía con el hombro, y ella dejó salir un grito sordo. La droga en su saliva se fundió con sus huesos y ella cayó lacia en sus brazos, con su cuerpo vibrando de placer. Colocó una almohada debajo de sus caderas y usó sus garras en los costados de sus leggings, rasgándolos por sus muslos. Ella sintió su respiración en la parte posterior de sus muslos y gimió de la anticipación. Sus manos se cerraron en sus caderas, su lengua áspera sobre su punto más suave, y ella se estaba corriendo sin poder hacer nada, una y otra vez... y no podía ni siquiera gritar. Él la mantuvo en la cumbre, aún y cuando empezó a deslizarse dentro de ella.

—Por la Diosa, puedo sentir que te aprietas alrededor de mí —dijo entre dientes.

Bella no podía hablar. Había perdido por completo sus habilidades del lenguaje y de movimiento. El placer era tan intenso que pensó que podía volverse loca por eso, pero… ¡oh, que gloriosa locura hubiera sido! Edward gimió, sus garras enterrándose en uno de los cojines, y desgarrándolo como si fuera de papel. Abrió los ojos y se dejó caer, apoyándose sobre sus codos, con sus labios a milímetros de su oído.

—Te amo —susurró. —No sé si ya te lo he dicho hoy.

Bella tampoco sabía eso porque su mente no era otra cosa más que papel en blanco. La punta de su cola picó y cosquilleó en lugares que jamás había sido tocada, y explotó.

Después de eso, se tumbó junto a él, débil y exhausta. Él ronroneó suavemente, cepillando su cabello, y su cara se enterró en él. El poema de Blake flotó por su cabeza.

_Cuando las estrellas arrojen sus lanzas,  
Y el cielo moje con sus lágrimas,  
¿Sonreirá al contemplar su obra?  
¿Fue él quien te hizo el Cordero?_

_¡Tigre! ¡Tigre! Arde brillantemente  
En el bosque, en la noche,  
¿Qué mano u ojo inmortal  
Se atrevió a idear tu temible simetría?_

La habitación en donde se reunieron para comer esa tarde era mucho más grande que el comedor de la ciudad bajo tierra, pero las mesas eran suficientemente espaciosas para darles privacidad, cada una separada por un enrejado cubierto por algún tipo de enredadera con un tallo tan grueso como el dedo de Bella.

Para el deleite de Bella, Esme y Carlisle habían caminado desde su casa en el Templo más cercano, para unírseles para cenar. Esme estaba emocionada de tener a "sus niños" viviendo cerca, y así podía traerles un regalo hogareño de un plato de galletas de chocolate. Bella casi soltó un alarido de alegría cuando las vio. —_Estoy dando un mal ejemplo a los niños _—, pensó mientras se atragantaba, —_estoy arruinando mi cena_. Pero no pudo evitarlo. Era el primer chocolate que veía en meses. Casi no pudo mostrar la suficiente educación como para compartir con Alice y Rose. —_Debo dejar una para Edward. Debo dejar una para Edward. Bueno, tal vez la mitad de una para Edward._

Edward seguía sin confiar en nadie más para preparar la comida para sus bebés, así que fue a las cocinas para cocinarla por sí mismo. Cuando regresó, trajo consigo una bandeja con comida suficiente para todos ellos, colocándola al centro de la mesa. Esme estaba encantada de que Bella hubiera devorado las galletas, pero Bella se había dado cuenta de que algo la estaba perturbando.

—Nada de lo que deba discutirse durante la cena, querida —dijo cuando Bella le preguntó al respecto.

Todos se retiraron a los cuarteles del Emperador y la Emperatriz después de cenar, Jasper llevaba a Victoria y al pequeño Carlisle -nadie podía cargar a solo uno de ellos, al menos que estuvieran dispuestos a escuchar gritos indignados-, Edward cargaba a Nessie, quien mordía su cola otra vez. El viejo Carlisle había mantenido una ligera y agradable conversación sobre la comida, pero ahora su rostro era siniestro. Tomaron lugar en los sillones, mientras Edward había elegido sentarse en el piso, enfrente de Bella, y jaló sus piernas sobre sus hombros. Hizo trazos en la piel de su tobillo, por debajo del dobladillo de sus leggings, lo cual le estaba haciendo difícil mantener su mente en la conversación. Nessie cayó dormida en el regazo de Bella, casi en el momento en que se tumbó, y su cola seguía metida en su boca.

—Los Puristas se han unido a los rebeldes —dijo Carlisle. —James ha prometido apoyo y está pretendiendo haber sido objeto de algún tipo de conversación. Ahora está diciendo que la iglesia de la Diosa debe ser limpiada de herejía. Y peor aún, está revocando la libertad de religión en La Push. Solo las iglesias de la Diosa lo tienen permitido, _su_ versión de las iglesias de la Diosa. Vi un video esta mañana sobre tropas Volturi marchando a los templos y golpeando a los "ídolos" de otras religiones.

—Todo esto es mi culpa —susurró Bella.

—No, no lo es —dijo Carlisle firmemente. —La culpa recae en James. Nunca pensé que viviría para ver el día en que mi propio hijo desgarrara la Federación, y ganara para su propio beneficio.

—No lo _entiendo_ —sollozó Esme, limpiando sus ojos con un pañuelo. —Esos videos de soldados… toda esa gente asesinada, ¡_niños_, incluso! ¿Cómo pueden _hacer_ tal cosa?

Bella lo consideró. — ¿Esme, en qué año dejaste la Tierra?

—Era 1947 —contestó.

— ¿Entonces recordarás cosas como el bombardeo de Dresden e Hiroshima **(1)**, verdad? ¿Cuántas mujeres y niños murieron en esas ciudades, quemándose vivos en el infierno de Dresden, o vaporizados cuando las nubes de hongo se elevaron sobre Hiroshima y Nagasaki? Algunas de nuestras propias tropas estuvieron en campos de prisioneros de guerra en Hiroshima. Tuvimos que hacerlo para terminar la guerra, para salvar la vida de miles de tropas americanas, pero no había duda de que tuvimos que derramar sangre inocente para hacerlo. Me imagino que James ve lo que está haciendo de la misma manera, como un mal necesario.

— ¿Y qué hay de las tropas? ¿Cómo pueden ver a los ojos a un niño aterrorizado y matarlo?

—Deshumanización. Para ellos, no son _personas_, son el enemigo —la voz de Bella era siniestra.

—James fue criado para diferenciar el bien del mal. Los deseos de la Diosa…

—Esme, las tropas Nazi, quienes sacrificaron millones de personas inocentes: hombres, mujeres y niños, usaban hebillas que decían_ Dios está Con Nosotros_.

—James es un jodido hipócrita —dijo Rose. —Pregonando sobre libertad, mientras mata personas que no están de acuerdo con él.

—En nuestro caso, _tenemos_ a la Diosa de nuestro lado —ofreció Jasper. Inclinó su cabeza en dirección a Bella.

Bella sacudió la cabeza. —Jasper, yo no soy una Diosa. No sé cómo fue que Alice y yo tuvimos niñas, pero no fue algo que yo hiciera.

Jasper no parecía afectado por sus palabras. —No necesariamente lo sabrías si fueras una Diosa.

Bella se giró hacia Carlisle. —Eso no puede continuar. No puedo permitir que la gente me adore. Está mal.

— ¿Cómo puedes saber eso, Bella? —preguntó Carlisle. —Jasper tiene razón. Tal vez no sepas tus orígenes divinos. Eso, también podría ser parte del plan de la Diosa. Las cosas sucederán como tengan que pasar. No confundamos a la gente con declaraciones. Se aclararán las cosas cuando sea tiempo para que nosotros lo sepamos.

Bella frotó su frente. —Carlisle, no sé cuán familiarizado estés con la historia de la Tierra, pero millones de personas han muerto en guerras religiosas. No quiero ver que suceda lo mismo aquí. Ustedes han respetado y tolerado las religiones de otros desde antes de que yo llegara. Tenemos que restaurar eso de alguna manera —. Se giró hacia Alice. — ¿Puedes ver algo? ¿Lo que sea que nos pueda ayudar?

Alice sacudió su cabeza. —Es todo un revoltijo de imágenes confusas, como si el futuro no hubiera sido decidido.

Bella tomó una profunda respiración. —Necesitamos seguridad en los templos, para asegurarnos de que no haya ningún altar profanado aquí.

Edward pasó sus manos por su cabello. —Bella, no tenemos las suficientes tropas para eso.

—Mierda —pensó Bella. — ¿Hay alguna manera de alzar algunas más? ¿Tienen algo como un refuerzo?

—Yo siento una brisa fría aquí —dijo Emmett. **(2)**

Bella cerró los ojos. —No me refiero a eso. Un refuerzo es cuando reclutas soltados, eligiendo hombres por medio de una lotería y los convences de que se unan a las tropas.

Emmett la miró con la boca abierta. —El planeta de donde vienen ustedes suena como un terrible, terrible lugar.

Bella tomó una profunda respiración. —Tengo una idea…

* * *

Encuentra mas sobre nuestras traducciones en **www. facebook groups/ FFAddiction/(Sin espacios)**

_**PRONTO: Concurso de OS "Lemmonsutra"**_

**(1)** **Bombardeo de Dresden e Hiroshima**. El bombardeo de Dresden (Alemania) sucedió al final de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, y se refiere a los cuatro ataques aéreos consecutivos que se realizaron entre el 13 y el 15 de febrero de 1945; dejaron caer cerca de 4.000 toneladas de bombas altamente explosivas y dispositivos incendiarios, arrasando gran parte de la ciudad y desencadenando una tormenta de fuego que consumió el centro histórico de la misma. El ataque de Hiroshima (Japón) se refiere a ataques nucleares ordenados por Estados Unidos contra Japón entre el 6 y el 9 de agosto de 1945 y que pusieron fin a la Segunda Guerra Mundial, y son considerados los únicos ataques nucleares de la historia.  
**(2)** Es un juego de palabras. Bella dice "draft" que puede traducirse como "proyecto/refuerzo/viento", y por eso Emmett le dice que se siente una brisa más fría.


	15. Emancipación

**_Historia escrita por:Lissa Bryan_**

_**Traducido por:Miranda Pattinson (FFAD)**_

_**Beta:Verito Pereyra (FFAD)**_

_**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**_

* * *

_Encuentra mas sobre nuestras traducciones en **www. facebook groups/ FFAddiction/(Sin espacios)**_

* * *

Bella sacó un pedazo de papel de su bolsillo y lo leyó en voz alta: —_Todos los drones en los planetas de la Federación actualmente en rebelión son a partir de ahora, y para siempre, libres. Cualquier drone que se levante en defensa de la Federación, se le concederá en su totalidad todos los derechos y privilegios de la ciudadanía_.

Hubo un largo silencio. Emmett fue el primero en hablar. —No podemos hacerlos ciudadanos en pleno. Eso significaría que tendrían el derecho a inscribirse en la base de datos de búsqueda de pareja.

—Estar inscripto en la base de datos, nunca fue garantizado como un derecho de ciudadanía—, corrigió Edward. —Eso es estrictamente para los Volturi fértiles. No incluimos ciudadanos de otras razas o Volturi que son demasiado viejos para reproducirse.

— ¿Qué sobre los derechos al voto?

—Soy una firme creyente en el sufragio universal—, dijo Bella. —Pero supongo que eso dependerá de si el país en que viven es una monarquía o una democracia.

— ¿Sufragio? —Emmett dijo, parpadeando. — ¿Quieres decir que deseas extender el sufrimiento a partes iguales entre todos?

Bella se preguntó si el chip traductor de Emmett tenía un mal funcionamiento, o si se trataba de su cerebro. —No, sufragio significa "permitir". Es posible que hayas visto en esa estatua de Jesús que está en frente del hospital de los niños: "_Permitid que los niños vengan a mí"_.

— ¡Oh! —Emmett dijo. —Esa frase tiene _mucho_ más sentido ahora.

Carlisle se frotó la barbilla, pensativo. —Bella, ¿cuáles son tus intenciones en emitir esta proclamación?

—Para comenzar a liberar los drones, obviamente, pero pensé que ellos podrían ayudarnos a anular la rebelión si luchaban con nosotros. Los rebeldes, se encontrarán luchando en dos frentes: Tanto las fuerzas de la Federación, como los drones que están dentro de su territorio.

—Por lo tanto, son carne de cañón —, dijo Rose.

— ¿Qué? ¡No, Dios, no! No es eso lo que yo quise decir.

—Eso es lo que estás haciendo —, respondió Rose. —Piensa en ello, B. Estás diciéndole a esa gente sin armas que se levanten contra sus opresores. ¿Qué _crees_ que pasará? E incluso si se las arreglaran para ganar una pelea, ¿adónde irían? ¿Cómo vivirían? Eso no es como si ellos pudieran conseguir trabajo.

— ¿La oferta de servicio por ciudadanía se extiende a los otros ocho planetas? ¿Qué pasa si los dueños de los drones quisieran retenerlos? — preguntó Esme.

Bella sacudió sus manos sin poder hacer nada. —Yo-yo… no estoy segura. Hay algunos detalles que trabajar —. Se frotó las sienes. —Diooos. Creo que necesito un trago.

—Voy a traerte un poco de agua —, ofreció Jasper, deseoso de estar en servicio.

Bella se rió entre dientes. —Yo quería decir algo alcohólico, y era una broma.

—Te puedo conseguir un poco de vino, si lo deseas.

Bella no había tenido ningún vino desde que llegó a Volterra. Edward no bebe y por lo tanto, nunca había tenido en su entorno algo que ella pudiera probar. —Sí, me gustaría una copa de vino —, dijo ella. ¿Por qué no?

Alice llamó después de que su compañero se había retirado, —Sí, gracias por preguntar si me gustaría uno también.

Él se volvió y le dirigió una mirada perpleja. —Pero _yo no _te pregunté a ti.

Rose soltó un bufido. —Ese es el punto, imbécil. Cristo, estos chicos son tan literal.

—Sólo ve a buscar la bebida de Bella. Yo no quiero una de todos modos —, dijo Alice, sentándose en su asiento y cruzando sus brazos con una rabieta.

— ¿Entonces por qué te enojas? —Preguntó Jasper.

— ¡Sólo vete! —gritó ella.

—Alice, no creo que él entiende lo que hizo mal —, dijo Bella suavemente. — Tal vez deberías explicarle…

— Y _tú _tal vez deberías cerrar la jodida boca.

Edward le gruñó a Alice, y simultáneamente, Rose replicó, — ¡Cuidado! — Alice se veía horrorizada y se llevó la mano a la boca.

Bella se sintió como si Alice la hubiera abofeteado. —Lo siento. No quise decir que... —. Se calló, mirando sus manos entrelazadas.

—Oh Dios, Bella, lo siento. No quise decir eso.

—Lo sé —, dijo Bella. Ella se acercó y tomó una de las manos de Alice en la suya.

Jasper regresó con la copa de vino, y era una copa alta estilo Collins, no una copa de vino. Ella estaría borracha hasta el culo si se bebía todo eso. Ella le dio las gracias cortésmente y tomó un sorbo. ¡_Wow_! Esta cosa era deliciosa. Mucho mejor que el vino que sus padres utilizaban para ofrecer en las fiestas. Ese había sido seco y vinagroso con un fuerte sabor a alcohol, supuestamente de lujo, pero Bella en secreto siempre pensó que era horrible y se preguntaba cuántas de las personas que lo tomaban sólo pretendía que le gustaba, para parecer que tenían un gusto sofisticado. A ella le gustaba este vino. Era ligero, dulce y picante, más como una bebida de jugo. Ni siquiera podía sentir el alcohol. Ella tomó un gran trago de él.

—Bella, ¿cómo vamos a proteger a los drones liberados? —preguntó Esme. —No quiero verlos abusados y maltratados de la manera en que lo fueron los esclavos después de la Guerra Civil en nuestro mundo.

—También tenemos que considerar lo que la repentina entrada de trabajadores, le haría al mercado laboral —, dijo Edward. Él estaba tomando notas en su libreta electrónica. —Creo que podemos esperar que eso podría bajar los salarios, al menos en el corto plazo.

Oferta y demanda. Bella lo consideró y salió con una sugerencia. — ¿Tal vez podríamos bajar la edad de jubilación o algo para compensarlo?

Edward asintió con la cabeza. —Eso es digno de examinar. Voy a hablar con el Ministro de Finanzas mañana.

— ¿Qué va a hacer eso a los fondos de pensiones? —Preguntó Emmett.

Bella suspiró. Le parecía tan fácil para ella al principio. _Liberar a los esclavos_. _Y todos vivimos felices para siempre_. _Fin_. Ella recordó la historia que Tanya le había dicho hoy acerca de las ondas en el estanque. Ella tenía que comenzar a pensar en ese sentido, teniendo en cuenta las consecuencias de sus acciones, porque lo que ella haga podría ondular a través de toda una sociedad, lo que podría afectar a miles de millones de personas. Ella tomó otro sorbo de vino.

—En primer lugar, como una protección, no podemos ofrecer nada en La Push, no hasta que retomemos el control del planeta. En segundo lugar, los drones deben ser automáticamente incluidos en cosas como las leyes de salario mínimo, ¿verdad? Muchos de los abusos que los afro-americanos sufrieron en nuestro país fue por cosas que ya eran ilegales, pero nadie hizo cumplir la ley para ellos. Tenemos que dejar claro que nosotros _vamos_ a hacer cumplir la ley.

—La gente va a estar enojada si sus drones salen corriendo para ser soldados —, dijo Rose. —Tienes que pensar en una forma de reembolsar a los propietarios si vamos a estar alentando, a su valiosa propiedad a escapar.

Bella nunca se había dado cuenta de que la voz de Rose tenía una extraña cualidad de eco en la misma. Ella tomó otro trago y golpeó el borde del vaso. El sonido fue enorme. Bella miró a su alrededor pero nadie pareció darse cuenta.

—Tal vez alguna forma de recorte de impuestos en promedio a lo largo de unos años —, dijo Edward y eso fue la maldita cosa más divertida que Bella había oído nunca. Ella soltó un bufido. Él solo parecía tan _serio_. Ella rompió en carcajadas, riéndose más fuerte ante la mirada que todo el mundo daba. Y, aún más divertido, ellos no parecían darse cuenta de que los colores de sus ropas se estaban derritiendo en su piel.

Edward tomó el vaso de sus manos y lo olfateó. — ¡Jasper! ¡Le diste _lysca_!

Jasper asintió con la cabeza. —Pensé que ella se merecía lo mejor.

Edward saltó poniéndose de pie y corrió hacia el comunicador en la pared, golpeando el botón de emergencia. —Los humanos no pueden beber _lysca_.

— ¿No lo sabías? —le preguntó Emmett a Jasper. —Está en tu manual de _Cuidado y Alimentación de Humanos _—. Emmett metió la mano en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón y sacó su propia copia desgastada. — ¿No lo has leído?

Jasper estaba comenzando a verse preso del pánico. Su cola se agitaba rápidamente en el aire. Bella se sorprendió al verlo, ya que parecía que Jasper tenía un centenar de colas extendiéndose en forma de abanico, como un pavo real. La cara de Edward entró en su línea de visión. Él le estaba diciendo algo a ella, pero su voz era demasiado baja para ella entenderlo. Él se veía tan triste y asustado, y ella se preguntó por qué. —Tienes unos ojos tan hermosos —dijo. —Nessie tiene tus ojos.

— ¡Bella! ¡Bella! —Su voz se hizo eco a miles de kilómetros de distancia.

Bella se sentó, mirando a su alrededor en confusión. Estaba tumbada en un prado cálido y soleado. Mariposas bailan en la hierba alta y pudo oír el sonido del balbuceo de un arroyo cercano. Miró a su alrededor y vio... _a sí misma_... sentada bajo un árbol, leyendo un libro. Bella se levantó y se acercó a la sombra del árbol. La Otra Bella la miró y sonrió. — ¡Hola, Isabella!

— ¿Quién eres tú? —Preguntó Bella, y luego casi se rió de la naturaleza existencial de hacer esa pregunta a su imagen en el espejo.

—Me han llamado un montón de cosas —, dijo la mujer. —Incluso me han llamado _tú, _en este momento, por lo que veo. Ven aquí y siéntate un momento. Me gustaría hablar contigo.

Bella se hundió en la hierba. — ¿Eres tú... eres tú la Diosa?

La Otra Bella se encogió de hombros. —Podría ser. También podría ser un producto de tu demasiado-activa imaginación. La parte divertida es que _tú nunca lo sabrás a ciencia cierta_, de un modo u otro. Como la mayoría de los humanos, si te gusta lo que tengo que decir, lo puedes llamar una "visión" y si no te gusta lo que tengo que decir, lo puedes desechar como un sueño loco.

Una línea de ese poema de William Blake que había estado pensando antes resurgió en su mente. _¿Fue él quién te hizo el Cordero?_

La Otra Bella se rió como si hubiera escuchado el pensamiento. — ¿Hubieras preferido que me apareciera como un hombre con una larga barba blanca? —Ella sacó una manzana del bolso a su lado y se la ofreció a Bella, en el hueco de las palmas de sus manos. — ¿Quieres una?

Cuando un dios te ofrece una manzana, es mejor que la tomes. Bella la aceptó y le agradeció a la Otra Bella, mordiendo la piel crujiente de la manzana. Estaba deliciosa, dulce y fría.

—Tienes un largo y difícil camino delante de ti, Isabella —. La Otra Bella pulió su propia manzana en su camisa y la mordió con gusto. —Mmm. Me encantan estas cosas. No se pueden conseguir en Volterra —. Ella le dio otro mordisco y habló mientras masticaba. —Vas a tener que confiar en ese hombre tuyo.

—Yo confío en él.

—No del todo. Y un poco de fe en ti misma no estaría mal, tampoco.

Bella picó en la piel de la manzana y no dijo nada.

—Tu corazón está en el lugar correcto. Tú quieres lo que es correcto y bueno, pero estas cosas no vienen fácilmente. A menudo, tienen un terrible precio. ¿Estás tú dispuesta a pagarlo?

Bella se estremeció a pesar del caluroso día de verano. Era fácil tener sueños e ideales, ¿pero sufrir tú mismo por ellos? ¿Estaba ella dispuesta a aceptar a sacrificarse, por la libertad de los drones sin saber siquiera qué era lo que tendría que soportar?

—Sí —, dijo ella.

La Otra Bella sonrió. —Buena chica —dijo con la boca llena de manzana. —Vete ahora —. Ella sacudió su mano y Bella salió volando, dando vueltas, cayendo. Ella aterrizó en su propio cuerpo con un suspiro tembloroso.

—Bella. ¡Oh, gracias a Dios! —, lloró Alice.

Ella levantó la vista y vio el rostro de Edward por encima de ella, sus ojos llenos de preocupación y amor. Tenía la cabeza apoyada en su regazo. Nessie estaba posada sobre su hombro, viendo a su madre mientras se mordía nerviosamente su cola. Alrededor del sofá estaban Esme, Carlisle, Rose y Emmett, cada uno la miraba con expresión de consternación.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve fuera? —Preguntó Bella, empujándose a sí misma a una posición sentada.

— Tú no estabas fuera —, dijo Alice. —Tú solo estabas tiesa y empezaste a balbucear tonterías acerca de las manzanas.

—Te colgaste* —,dijo Rosalie.

—El doctor está aquí —, anunció Jasper, torciendo su cola entre las manos.

—Bien —, respondió Edward. —Fuera de aquí.

—Edward, lo siento, yo no sabía…

—Fuera. De aquí —. Edward señaló a la puerta.

Jasper lanzó una mirada desesperada a Bella y luego salió de la habitación, sus hombros encogidos y su cola arrastrada por el suelo.

Alice no parecía darse cuenta de que él se había ido. Abrazó con fuerza a Bella. — ¡Estábamos tan preocupados!

Bella abrió su boca para responder, y el vino escogió ese momento para abandonar el barco. Esme rápidamente tomó un bote de basura y Alice salió corriendo a buscar una toalla mojada. Una y otra vez, Bella vomitó en él y eso le trajo de vuelta los desagradables recuerdos de las primeras semanas de su embarazo. Cuando la pelea finalmente pasó, ella se echó hacia atrás, débil y temblorosa. Rosalie le ordenó a Emmett darse la vuelta y ayudó a Bella con una túnica limpia. Irónico, ya que Rose tenía probablemente más interés en el cuerpo desnudo de Bella que Emmett.

El doctor escaneó a Bella y pronunció que estaba saludable. Él miró el vaso sobre la mesa, la mitad de su contenido se había ido, y dijo simplemente que fue una buena cosa que ella se hubiera detenido donde lo hizo. Le dio unas cuantas tabletas para tragar que él dijo que podría absorber cualquier resto en su sistema.

— Gracias, doctor... —Bella se detuvo abruptamente, avergonzada de que ella nunca había aprendido su nombre a pesar de la cantidad de veces que la había atendido.

—De nada, Emperatriz —. Hizo una reverencia y se fue, ignorando con mucho tacto el hecho de que ella se interrumpió en su corta frase.

Edward preguntó a Alice si ella podía hacerse cargo de los niños, y llevó a Bella a su nido. Él subió con ella, envolviendo su cuerpo alrededor del de ella, como si tuviera miedo de que ella se pudiera caer de sus manos en cualquier momento. Ella escuchó el abrir y cerrar de la puerta según los otros se iban.

—Edward, tengo que decirte algo... —La voz de Bella era suave y vacilante mientras ella describía lo que había visto.

Él pensó durante un largo rato. — ¿Crees que era real, Bella? ¿Crees que la Diosa, realmente te habló?

—Creo que lo más probable sea que se trataba de mi propio subconsciente diciéndome lo que necesitaba oír. De cualquier manera, eso me ayudó a decidirme. Quiero hacerlo. Quiero libre a los drones de La Push, y reclutar drones para nuestro ejército. Creo que es lo correcto a hacer.

Edward besó su frente. —Entonces vamos a hacerlo.

.

.

.

En la mañana, ellos se reunieron con Félix, el Ministro de Finanzas, quien era el primer Volturi nerd que Bella había visto. Era delgado, hasta el punto de _emaciación_*, y su pobre cola era casi calva por la forma en que él nerviosamente arrancaba su cabello. Ella se preguntó si sufría de la misma ceguera al color, como los drones, porque la túnica marrón que vestía con pantalones azules, no combinaban.

Cuando Edward le dijo la idea de Bella, para liberar a los drones, y la sugerencia de una devolución de impuestos para reembolsar a los propietarios de los drones, Félix suspiró y tiró su bolígrafo. Se frotó los ojos mientras hablaba. —Emperador, yo simplemente no tengo los fondos. Cualquier reducción en los ingresos en este momento sería catastrófico, cuando nosotros todavía no nos hemos recuperado de perder La Push. Ya estamos teniendo dificultades para pagar nuestras obligaciones, eso sin hablar de las cosas que necesitamos para pelear esta guerra. Necesitamos naves, pero construirlas tomaría demasiado tiempo, y los comerciantes no están dispuestos a vender las suyas a una tarifa decente. Sigo diciéndoles que de todos modos no van a tener negocio alguno si la Federación se desmorona, pero como quiera, o no me creen o no les importa. Necesitamos armas. Necesitamos suministros para las pocas tropas que tenemos. Nosotros simplemente no podemos…

Edward intervino. —Estamos suspendiendo búsquedas de parejas mientras estemos en guerra.

Los ojos de Félix sobresalían. Una gran parte de su presupuesto estaba atado a las búsquedas de pareja. La energía que tenía que ser gastadas con el fin de doblar el espacio era enorme, al igual que el poder que tomaba para ejecutar las computadoras. -Esta necesidad de grandes cantidades de energía es la razón por la que los Volturi, no usan transporte motorizado de suelo-. Añádase a esto la gran cantidad de personal necesario para ejecutar el sistema y hacer la búsqueda, y el costo ascendía a casi el 20% del presupuesto anual.

—Perdóneme, Emperador, pero ¿puede nuestra especie darse el lujo de hace eso?

—No va a _ser_ una especie, si James gana esta guerra —dijo Edward.

Con la repentina liquidez en el presupuesto, Félix y Edward fueron capaces de llegar a un compromiso aceptable. Los propietarios de drones, serían compensados si dejaban a sus drones para servir en el ejército, obteniendo el valor de su drone deducido de sus obligaciones fiscales durante un período de cinco años. Ellos discutieron la idea de Bella sobre la reducción de la edad de jubilación, pero al final decidieron esperar hasta que ellos supieran qué clase de efecto los drones podrían tener sobre la economía. Después de todo, señaló Félix, más gente siendo pagada significaba más dinero siendo gastado en las tiendas, creando más trabajos.

Antes de ellos irse, Edward se volvió hacia Bella y le preguntó si él podía pedirle prestado dinero a ella para comprar naves. — ¿Qué dinero? — preguntó Bella, desconcertada.

—Las arcas personales de la Emperatriz —, explicó Edward. —No voy a ser capaz de devolver el dinero de inmediato, pero…

—Espera, ¿tú has tenido suficiente dinero para comprar naves todo este tiempo y no lo has usado? —Ella tenía ganas de pegarle en la parte de atrás de la cabeza. Ella aconsejó a su yo interior tener paciencia; él no piensa como un terrícola, después de todo y lo que parecía "sentido común" para ella, a veces no cruzaba la mente de él.

—Es _tú_ dinero, Bella. Yo no puedo gastarlo sin tu permiso.

—Tú deberías haberme preguntado antes de esto —, reprendió Bella. —Úsalo. Yo no lo necesito. Ciertamente, no _tanto_.

—Se ha ido acumulando desde la muerte de mi madre —. Edward parecía un poco incómodo. —Bella, si algo me ocurriera, quiero que tú y los niños estén seguros.

—No hables así. Nada te va a pasar a ti —. Ella dijo con firmeza, como si pudiera hacer que así fuera por pura fuerza de voluntad. —Además, yo podría vender un collar y las ganancias serían suficiente para sostenernos durante años.

Eso fue incorrecto de decir. La punta de su cola cayó tristemente. — ¿Tú venderías mis regalos para ti?

—Sólo si fuera absolutamente necesario, por el bien de los niños —, le aseguró Bella y parecía un tanto apaciguado.

Ellos pasaron el resto del día en "tiempo familiar", acurrucados en el nido, jugando con los bebés. Edward dijo que fijar una hora para eso era muy importante, pero por lo que ella sabía de sus padres, ella dudaba de que él hubiera tenido mucho de eso cuando niño. Pero ambos estaban decididos a no repetir los errores de sus padres. Nessie y el pequeño Carlisle -e incluso Victoria- sabían que ellos los amaban.

Los bebés estaban a punto de caminar, dando pasos cautelosos mientras se aferraban a objetos fijos para mantener el equilibrio, lo que sorprendió a Bella porque cada uno de ellos no era más grande que el tamaño de un rollo de toallas de papel. Edward dijo que sus chips traductores les serían instalados tan pronto como el centro de idiomas de su cerebro se hiciera más maduro. El primer año de vida de un bebé Volturi era uno de rápido desarrollo. Al final de ese primer año, ellos eran tan mentalmente capaces como un terrícola de unos cinco años, aunque sus cuerpos fueran aún muy pequeños.

Edward sostuvo a Nessie al final de sus brazos, precipitándola a su alrededor como un avión mientras ella gritaba de alegría. El pequeño Carlisle y Victoria eran abrazados en el estómago de Bella. Ella se preguntó qué iban a hacer ellos cuando llegara el momento para ser enviados a la escuela. Nessie ciertamente se beneficiaría de las lecciones en el gobierno y las habilidades personales de combate, pero Bella dudaba que ella quisiera las lecciones de "complacer a la mujer" y si ella tenía el carácter posesivo de la mayoría de los Volturi, ella probablemente no le gustaría que el pequeño Carlisle tomara esas clases tampoco.

—Tuve una oferta del rey de Por Tangeles —, dijo Edward. —Creo que ya sé lo que será tu respuesta, pero pensé que debería discutirlo contigo primero.

— ¿Cuál es la oferta?

— Él quiere a Nessie para aparearse con su hijo, uniendo nuestros reinos bajo su dominio.

—Pero ella es Volturi —, protestó Bella. —Ella no puede casarse con nadie más que su pareja.

—A él no le importa si Nessie _ama_ a su hijo —, dijo Edward en voz baja. —Su felicidad no es su principal motivación.

— ¿Siquiera pueden ellos ser compatibles? —Preguntó Bella. — ¿Sería ella capaz de tener hijos con él sin ser verdaderos compañeros? —Los hombres Alpha Volturi sólo pueden ser despertados por su pareja y ella asumió que para las mujeres sería el mismo, pero por otra parte, la excitación no era necesaria para que una mujer pueda quedar embarazada. Bella se estremeció ante la idea de que su hija esté obligada a someterse a un hombre que nunca sería capaz de complacerla, que no sería capaz de hacerla feliz.

—Unas pocas mujeres Por Tangelo se han emparejado con un Volturi, pero no muchos de ellos. Yo no sé si Nessie sería capaz de quedar embarazada o no. Hay viejas historias de princesas siendo capturadas y obligadas a apareamientos, pero ni idea de si alguna vez resultó en niños —. Edward trajo a su hija a descansar en su pecho y puso sus brazos alrededor de ella. Nessie ronroneó y bostezó, acurrucándose para una siesta. —Él ofreció apoyarnos contra los rebeldes. El suyo es un reino muy rico, utilizado para la guerra. Tienen naves, armas, soldados, y él nos daría todas estas cosas si estamos de acuerdo con el apareamiento.

Bella cerró sus ojos. Ella entendió la tensión en su voz. Si ellos se unieran con Por Tangeles, la guerra podría ser terminada más rápido. Miles de vidas podrían ser salvadas.

—Si fuera yo el que tuviera que sacrificar su felicidad personal por mi reino, por mi pueblo, lo haría —, dijo Edward en voz baja. —Eso podría matarme, pero yo tendría que hacerlo. Pero yo no puedo hacerle eso a Nessie. No puede ceder su vida.

—Estamos luchando para poner fin a la esclavitud —, coincidió Bella. —No podemos hacerlo accediendo a vender nuestra hija, en esclavitud.

—Estoy tratando de tener fe —, dijo Edward. —Estoy tratando de confiar en que la Diosa nos ayudará.

Bella no esperaba la intervención divina, pero ella no lo dijo a Edward.

Ambos saltaron cuando se produjo un golpe en su puerta. Edward gruñó y se puso de pie, poniendo a la dormida Nessie abajo en las almohadas al lado de Bella. Él fue a abrir la puerta, refunfuñando. Algunas de las palabras flotaron de regreso a Bella, —...mejor que sea importante...

Alice estaba en el otro lado de la puerta, lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas. —Sé que ustedes dos no eran mis testigos, pero… ¿puedo tener santuario aquí?

Edward estaba sorprendido, pero dio un paso atrás para permitirle entrar.

— ¿Qué pasó? —gritó Bella, sentándose y desalojando a los bebés quienes se dejaron caer sobre las almohadas. — ¿Has dejado a Jasper?

Alice lloró y enterró su rostro entre sus manos. Bella se acercó y la abrazó, frotando círculos suaves en su espalda y murmurando tonterías suaves, hasta que Alice se calmó lo suficiente como para hablar.

—Hemos tenido una pelea terrible —, dijo Alice, e hipó, limpiándose la cara con el pañuelo que le ofreció Edward. —Todo empezó cuando le dije que estaba cansada de su forma de acaparar a Victoria cuando ella y el pequeño Carlisle están con nosotros. Él no me deja darle de comer, o bañarla, o incluso llevarla al exterior para ir al baño. Él ni siquiera me permite sostenerla muy a menudo. Él dijo que era un regalo de la diosa y que si no era atendida adecuadamente, la diosa podría llevársela de regreso. Y le dije, _¿no confías en mí para cuidar de ella apropiadamente?_ ¡Y él no respondió!

—Lo siento —, dijo Bella en voz baja. —Pero muchos nuevos padres…

Alice sacudió la cabeza. —Gracias por intentarlo, pero va más allá de eso. Y entonces discutimos acerca de _ti_, Bella. Lo siento por eso, pero no puedo evitarlo. Yo sé que él no tiene, algo así como, sentimientos _románticos _por ti pero yo no puedo soportar la forma en que te sigue a todas partes como un perrito, colgado de ti en cada palabra. No puedo... no puedo vivir así —. Alice empezó a sollozar de nuevo.

Hubo otro golpe y Bella llamó la atención de Edward y le sacudió la barbilla hacia la puerta. Era Jasper, por supuesto, y Tanya se había levantado de estar de rodillas junto a la puerta a ponerse de pie detrás de él, sus manos agarrando su bastón. La actitud desconsolada de Jasper hizo a Bella sentirse casi afligida por él. Edward, aparentemente, estaba mucho menos simpático. —No, tú no puedes entrar. Alice tiene santuario aquí. Bella y Alice pueden que no estén relacionadas por sangre, pero son hermanas del corazón, lo que significa que mi casa siempre será su refugio en su momento de necesidad.

—Alice, por favor —, llamó Jasper estirando la cabeza por sobre el hombro de Edward para buscar por la habitación a su compañera. —Por favor, permíteme tratar de hacer esto de la forma correcta. Siento mucho el haberte lastimado.

Alice levantó la barbilla. —No, Jasper. Te dije cómo me sentía y me ignoraste. Por lo tanto considero esto, _mi _Proclamación de Emancipación.

* * *

**Team Tailward (FFAD)**

_*Emaciación: delgadez extrema._

_*Te colgaste: hace referencia a que Bella estaba en cuerpo, pero no su mente, como que ella se fue volando y se desconectó de la realidad._


	16. Forevermore Free

**_Historia escrita por:Lissa Bryan_**

_**Traducido por:Kiki D'Cullen (FFAD)**_

_**Beta:Verito Pereyra (FFAD)**_

_**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**_

* * *

_Encuentra mas sobre nuestras traducciones en **www. facebook groups/ FFAddiction/(Sin espacios)**_

* * *

Alice pasó la noche en uno de los sofás. Bella no pensó que dormiría mucho porque ella despertó muchas veces durante la noche y escuchó a Alice llorar. Bella se acostó de nuevo en el nido después de ver a los bebés, y Edward le tendió su mano y la acercó a su cuerpo con un gruñido de satisfacción. Ella no se podía imaginar el dolor que sentiría si no lo tenía a su lado. Pobre Alice, debe estar pasando un infierno.

Rose llegó después del desayuno para llevar a Alice y a Bella a los baños del palacio, Tanya estaba siguiéndolas, sospechando de cualquiera que pasaba por los pasillos. Rose ya había localizado los baños, porque como dijo con una ceja levantada, ella tenía un instinto para conseguir chicas desnudas.

— ¡Rose! —Alice la reprendió. — ¡Mejor que Emmett no te escuche diciendo eso!

Rose se encogió de hombros. —Emmett es muy celoso con respecto a los hombres, ¿pero con mujeres?... Él podría gustarle eso. ¿Qué tal tú? ¿Interesada en tener un poco de diversión, pequeña?

— ¡Rose! —Alice estaba en shock pero luego se dio cuenta de que Rose solo estaba jugando con ella, tratando de animarla un poco. —Lo siento, pero no eres mi tipo.

Los baños estaban cerca y eran fáciles de encontrar, solo requirieron una vuelta en el siguiente pasillo. Bella se quedó con la boca abierta cuando vio el interior. Estaba decorado como un harén de fantasía con pisos de mármol, divanes repartidos entre las piscinas, exuberantes plantas en macetas y fuentes ornamentales que funcionan como duchas. Las paredes de mosaicos, decoradas con imágenes de flores, haciendo eco de las salpicaduras y las risas de los bañistas.

El cuarto quedó en silencio cuando vieron que la Emperatriz entró. Bella sonrío y dio un saludo, pero pasó un largo tiempo para que la conversación normal reanudara. Gracias a que había numerosas piscinas, no tardaron mucho en encontrar una vacía. Ellas colocaron sus ropas en un diván cercano y se lanzaron al agua caliente con suspiros simultáneos de gozo. Tanya se agachó justo al borde de la piscina, y su bastón justo al lado de sus piernas. Bella no entiende porqué Tanya no se lanza a la piscina con ella; seguramente no impedirá su habilidad de proteger a Bella. Pero Tanya rechazó todas las invitaciones a unirse a ellas.

— ¿Qué sucedía con los bebés esta mañana? —Rose preguntó. —Los podía oír lloriqueando mientras caminaba por el pasillo.

—Edward le estaba cortando las garras de los pies —Bella dijo, — y a los bebés no les gusta. Edward dice que hasta que no aprendan a caminar, hay que cortarles las garras lo más corto posible, porque les causa dolor si las presionan contra el piso. Ellos no pisaran con los pies si les duele, y no aprenderán a caminar rápidamente. Una vez que aprendan a caminar por su cuenta, la fricción de sus pies contra el piso hará que las garras se mantengan cortas.

—Lo que me recuerda —dijo Alice abruptamente, —ellos deberían tener ya sus implantes la próxima semana. Ellos aprenderán a hablar fácilmente una vez que escuchen hablar a todos en el mismo idioma.

—Los bebés requieren de mucha atención —, Rose dijo, sacudiendo su cabeza.

—Yo estoy sorprendida que no quieras tener ya un bebé —Bella confesó.

—Emmett y yo decidimos esperar un poco, no soy exactamente del tipo maternal.

—Rose, tu serías una excelente madre —Bella insistió.

Rose se encogió de hombros de nuevo, pero un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas. Rose odiaba todo lo que la hacía parecer "suave" o sentimental. Bella sabía lo que era sentir miedo a ser vulnerable, así que ella no husmeaba.

—No sabía que los Vulturi tenían control anticonceptivo —Bella dijo.

—Los hombres no necesitan eyacular para tener un orgasmo —Rose dijo, y Bella se sonrojaba con cada palabra dicha. —Es por eso que cada mujer aquí no tiene diez mil niños.

Bueno eso lo explicaba todo. Bella había notado que el sexo con Edward era menos… complicado desde que tuvieron a los gemelos.

—Uno piensa que con la especie extinguiéndose, la gente debería estar teniendo más bebés —Alice comentó.

— ¿De verdad? —Rose dijo. — ¿Tú ves a las familias en la tierra decidiendo no tener más hijos por la tensión en los recursos de la tierra que mantienen a siete billones de personas? La gente no piensa en el bien de la especie cuando se refieren a tener bebés. Ellos piensan solo en lo que quieren, inclusive cuando hablan sobre lo que las demás personas deberían de estar haciendo —. Rose hundió su cabello en la bañera para mojarlo y empezó a lavarlo con vehemencia. Bella estaba maravillada. Si ella pudiera mantener su cabello así en alto, nunca conseguiría que se le enredara. — ¿Y qué tal tú, Bella? ¿Tú y Edward han hablado acerca de tener más bebés?

A Bella le encanta ser madre, pero era mejor esperar hasta que las cosas estuvieran más… tranquilas. —No lo hemos hablado aún —ella dijo.

— ¿Te lo estas cogiendo, no? ¿Y no has pensando sobre el control anticonceptivo? Si estuvieras durmiendo con un humano, eso sería un gran problema si te encuentras con un embarazo no planificado. Muy irresponsable de tu parte, Oh Gran Emperatriz de la galaxia.

Bella se sonrojó. —No pensé… digo, no pregunté…

—Si te sientes muy avergonzada para discutir sobre el control anticonceptivo con tu pareja, entonces eres muy inmadura para estar teniendo sexo —Rose dijo, su voz era fría y dolorosa como si me lanzaran una piedra. — ¿Qué? ¿Me vas a decir que _te dejaste llevar por el momento _y no se detuvieron a discutir lo práctico? Tú eres un adulto Bella, y los adultos toman responsabilidad por sus actos.

Bella estaba sonrojada. — ¿Por qué me dices esto?

—Porque me preocupo por ti —Rose se hundió para volver a salir. —Un poco de auto reflexión nunca hizo daño a nadie. Podrás ser la Emperatriz de los Nueve Reinos, pequeña, pero aún te falta por madurar.

Adolorida, Bella salió de la piscina y se secó rápidamente. _No hagas un puchero. Las reinas no hacen pucheros. Pero sabes que ella tiene razón. _Rose puso su mano sobre su hombro y Bella le sonrió. Sus métodos podrán ser rudos, pero sabe que Rose habla con el corazón.

Jasper estaba esperando por ellas afuera cuando dejaron los baños. Tanya se interpuso entre Bella y Jasper, ella entrecerró sus ojos. Esta era la segunda vez que ella hacía algo como eso y Bella se preguntaba si Tanya pensaba que Jasper era peligroso.

Alice trató de caminar como si no lo hubiera visto, pero él no iba a permitir eso. Él se interpuso en su camino. —Alice —él se veía como el infierno, tenía grandes ojeras bajos sus ojos. y con su cara tensa y pálida.

—Vete de aquí, Jasper —, ella dijo. —No quiero hablar contigo ahora.

—Alice, por favor —, dijo con voz áspera. —Perderte me está matando.

—Bueno, deberías haber pensando eso antes de amenazarme como si yo no importara —, Alice replicó. Ella trató de caminar alrededor de él, pero él colocó su brazo bloqueando su paso.

Rose lo noqueó y lo apuntó con su dedo. —Aléjate de una maldita vez, o _te lastimaré,_ Jasper.

Jasper bajó sus brazos. Él se volteó hacia Bella, sus ojos parecían desesperados. —Ayúdame, ¡por favor!

—No puedo —dijo Bella. —Este es un problema que tú creaste, y tú mismo debes buscarle una solución.

—Alice, dime… ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer? —él suplicó, pero Alice se alejó de él, su cabeza se mantuvo firmemente alta a pesar de que las lágrimas brillaban en sus ojos.

— ¿Qué ves en el futuro para ti y Jasper? —Bella corrió para poder alcanzar a Alice.

Alice borró las lágrimas de su cara. —Nada. No puedo ver, _nada_. Es como si hubiera una gran pared negra bloqueando mi visión. Y eso me asusta.

*0*0*0*

La cámara del Consejo del palacio, se quedó en silencio mientras el Emperador de los Nueve se levantó de su asiento y se acercó al borde del estrado. Las especulaciones eran altas en cuanto a la razón por la cual el consejo fue llamado; y el salón fue llenado a su máxima capacidad con los miembros del consejo, políticos y los curiosos. Cientos de lentes de cámaras se centraron en él.

Había algunos que aseguraban que el Emperador iba a anunciar el emparejamiento de su hija con el príncipe de Por Tangeles, y los políticos entre ellos, habían logrado hacer amistades con algunos de los miembros del consejo de Por Tangelo; enviándole regalos lujosos a aquellos que tenían influencia sobre el Rey. Otros sentían que el Emperador anunciaría el aumento de los impuestos, porque los problemas financieros de la Federación eran bien conocidos. Grupos que se oponían al aumento de los impuestos ya tenían preparados sus discursos de réplica, y otros estaban muy ocupados organizando protestas.

Ninguno de ellos estaba preparado para lo que el Emperador iba a decir.

—Por mi autoridad como el Emperador de los Nueve, se ordena que la búsqueda de parejas sea suspendida hasta el momento en que la rebelión haya terminado.

El protocolo se hizo añicos. Hubo un alto jadeo, lágrimas en estado de shock y algunos gritos de escándalo. Edward continuó como si no hubiese escuchado nada.

—Por mi autoridad como Emperador de los Nueve, todos los drones que están en planetas en estado de rebelión en contra de la federación, son desde hoy y para siempre, libres. Además, cualquier drone que tome armas en defensa de la federación, le será otorgada la ciudadanía con todos los derechos y privilegios que merece.

Nadie de los presentes pudo captar las últimas dos palabras de la declaración del Emperador. Todo se había vuelto un pandemónium y su voz fue ahogada por el rugido de la gente, hubo algunos vítores y el sonido de una estampida, que apenas era oída.

Edward se volteó hacia Bella y extendió su mano hacia ella. Bella la rozó y la tomó, con sus ojos mirando ciegamente hacía el tumulto. —Que así sea —Edward dijo suavemente apretando su mano.

—Que así sea —Bella dijo. Su corazón estaba acelerado, pero con su mano en la de ella, ella podría enfrentar cualquier cosa. Ella levantó su quijada y dejó que el sonido se alejará.

*0*0*0*

— ¿Qué puedo decir? —James respondió a la pregunta que le hicieron uno de los reporteros que lo tenían rodeado. —Esa zorra humana está determinada a destruir lo que está establecido en nuestra sociedad. Con lo que ella no contaba es con la lealtad de nuestros drones. Son parte de nuestra familia y nos aman. Así que, no teman, cualquier rumor que hayan escuchado sobre los drones huyendo en masa son falsedades plantadas por la federación para disminuir su confianza —. Él dijo las palabras _"Huyendo en masa"_ con un gran sarcasmo, como si la idea de que los drones estuvieran dispuestos a perder su esclavitud era demasiado ridícula para considerar.

—Verdaderamente debes quedar impresionado que un tipo pueda mentir tan bien —Rose dijo, apagando la pantalla. —Bombas pudieran estar volando y naves explotando en la parte de atrás, y él con su cara muy seria estaría diciendo: _"No hay nada que ver aquí, sigan adelante"._

Bella, Esme y Rose estaban en los depósitos del palacio, empacando cajas de la ropa del papá de Edward para llevar al refugio. Bella no querías ver los videos de nuevo. Raramente estaban siendo positivos en estos días. Pero Rose insistió que se mantuviera al corriente y trajo su pantalla portátil a todos lados, incluso a los baños.

Era difícil de creer que había pasado una semana desde que emitieron la proclamación. Parecía como un largo y extenuante día. Edward y Bella estaban exhaustos, trataban de dormir unas pocas horas mientras podían. Parecía que estaban jugando el atrapa y recoge, cuando una nueva crisis empezaba, la otra no estaba resuelta por completo.

Drones estaban llegando de toda la galaxia, escapando de sus dueños y abordando naves, recorriendo planetas para llegar a Volterra. Un camino subterráneo de algún tipo, había surgido para ayudar a los drones a escapar, aunque los detalles eran algo sombríos. Una cosa era cierta: Era financiado por alguien que tiene mucho dinero.

Historias horribles estaban circulando. Hasta que Edward emitió una nueva proclamación hace dos días, que no era ilegal matar o golpear a un drone, y muchos de los que trataban de escapar conocieron horribles destinos. Cazadores de recompensas y cazadores de drones se multiplicaron con el sorpresivo surgimiento del negocio. Algunos de los drones más altos, se estaban cortando sus colas para así hacerse pasar como "betas", con identificaciones falsas adquiridas de fuentes no confiables.

Procesar todas las nuevas entradas era un inmenso trabajo. Edward había transferido mucha de la gente que trabajaba en la base de datos de búsqueda de pareja, al área de registros de las nuevas tropas de drones para que hubiera pocas personas sin trabajo a la mayor brevedad posible. Para sorpresa de Bella, tuvieron un gran número de voluntarios. Aunque pensándolo bien no había un movimiento de abolición activo, parecía que había un movimiento de oposición para esclavizar a los drones.

Los suministros estaban escasos. Muchos de los drones solo vinieron con las ropas que traían, hambrientos y muertos de miedo que el Emperador y la Emperatriz, no mantuvieran su promesa. Bella había usado sus fondos de emperatriz para comprar un viejo hotel para darle a los drones un lugar para vivir, mientras los drones eran transferidos a campos para entrenar, por lo cual, por supuesto estaba la pregunta de quién los iba a entrenar. Edward coaccionó a algunos de sus entrenadores de combate de su retiro, para que pudieran diseñar un nuevo programa de entrenamiento que pudiera convertir a los drones en soldados adecuados. Los drones que tenían experiencia en seguridad o siendo guardaespaldas, eran promovidos a oficiales en las nuevas unidades.

Dos planetas, Kebi y Fenix, cambiaron rápidamente su constitución, prohibiendo a los drones entrar al servicio militar o vivir como hombres libres en sus planetas. Edward dio un suspiro de frustración cuando oyó sobre ello. —Un gesto simbólico, que no haría nada sino que le costara dinero a la gente, que enfermamente pueden costear. Las cortes interplanetarias la anularan porque las leyes planetarias no pueden ir en contra de las leyes de la federación. Ellos lo pelearan en la corte, por supuesto, y lo alargaran lo más que puedan, pero la decisión de la corte ya es algo seguro. No entiendo por qué hacen esto.

—Los políticos detrás de esto se tomarán el crédito por tratar por sus constituyentes que se oponen a la emancipación. Así las cortes lo desaprueben — dijo Bella. —Si es como algo que vi en mi planeta, después condenaran a las cortes.

Ahora, esta tarde, Bella estaba buscando en los depósitos del palacio por algo que pudiera servirle para darle a los drones destituidos. Parece que ningún miembro de la familia real botaba nada y parece que será un largo trabajo.

Esme hizo un pequeño y ahogado sonido, y Bella se volteó para ver que lo había causado. Esme estaba arrodillada frente a una caja, una pequeña manta era lo que tenía en sus manos. Cuando Bella se acercó, pudo ver que era una pequeña túnica. —Esto era de Edward —Esme dijo, con voz ahogada. —Lo hice para él cuando era un bebé.

Bella se arrodilló justo a su lado y pasó sus brazos alrededor de Esme, quien ahora tenía lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas. Ella apretó duro a Bella y colocó su cabeza en el hombro de Bella.

— ¿Esme, qué sucede? ¿Por qué estas llorando?

—Quiero tener otro bebé —Esme balbuceó. —Carlisle ni siquiera lo considera.

— ¿Por qué no?

Esme se sentó y sobó la pequeña túnica con sus pulgares. —Él piensa que hicimos algo terrible criando a nuestros hijos para que ello sean como son ahora.

—Que mierda —Rose dijo, — ¿tú prácticamente criaste a Edward, no? Y mira qué bueno resultó ser.

Esme negó con la cabeza. —Tal vez Carlisle tiene razón. Arruinamos a James. Tal vez lo malcriamos mucho, o no aplicamos mucha disciplina como debimos hacerlo. Él era tan dulce cuando era pequeño. Es difícil de creer… —ella no terminó la oración, su ojos estaban en la pequeña túnica. —Sus hermanos siempre lo admiraban, lo adoraban. Pero nunca imaginé que seguirían a James en algo como esto.

—Esme, esto _no_ es tu culpa —Bella insistió.

—Ellos tres, tienen a sus comunicadores rechazando cualquier carta enviada por mí —Esme dobló la túnica de regreso a la caja, colocándola tiernamente encima de otras ropas, antes de cerrar la tapa. —Aún los amo, Bella.

—Claro que lo haces, eres su madre —Rose dijo. — ¿Quieres que hable con Carlisle?

— ¡No! —Esme estaba alarmada. —Él se molestaría, estoy segura si supiera que estoy hablando con ustedes sobre temas tan… íntimos.

El comunicador de Rose sonó mientras ella lo agarraba. —Alice dice que hay algo que debemos ver.

_Oh no, ¿ahora qué?, _Bella pensó y se preparó para el siguiente asalto, y Rose encendió su pantalla y seleccionó el video.

El hombre que apareció en la pantalla parecía familiar, pero Bella no lo reconoció al principio, pero mientras continuaba hablando, se dio cuenta con un sobresalto que era el hombre que había sido golpeado con una roca el día que se mudaron al palacio.

—Estaba equivocado. Muy equivocado. Si ella no es la Diosa, de seguro es alguien enviado por ella. La Emperatriz corrió a través del difícil camino, solo para ayudarme, y yo lo único que había hecho era insultarla, arriesgando su propia seguridad en una multitud que podría haberla lastimado. Con sus propias manos, ella me atendió hasta que la ayuda pudo ser llamada. Estoy muy avergonzado de cómo la traté.

—Él es el animador de uno de los más populares Talk Shows —, Rose dijo. —Tenerlo de nuestro lado sería de gran ayuda para la causa. Buen trabajo, B. Deberías de darle una entrevista o algo.

Bella negó con la cabeza. —No sabría qué decir.

Terminaron de recoger las ropas, y Rosalie y Bella salieron hacia el refugio. Algunas de sus ropas estaban en las bolsas que Rose y los drones del palacio cargaban. -Bella estaba en shock cuando ninguno de ellos eligió dejarla, para entrar en servicio militar-. Muchas mujeres habían venido con algunos de los drones. Algunas eras viudas que se habían enamorado de los drones a los que servían. Algunas habían abandonado a sus esposos, una situación que hizo que Bella reasignara algunos guardias del palacio al campo de los drones.

Cuando llegaron al refugio, Bella estaba alarmada. Tanya no estaba exagerando cuando le dijo que los drones la amaban. Algunos de ellos llevaban imágenes de ella en sus ropas. Todos querían tocarla, a lo que Bella trataba de soportar estoicamente, así como odiaba que extraños la tocaran. Tanya estaba sorprendentemente gentil alejando a la multitud unos metros atrás, lejos de la Emperatriz.

Ella y Rose empezaron a pasar las ropas. Un hombre y una mujer se arrodillaron frente a ella, Bella automáticamente saco una túnica de mujer para ella. Bella estaba sorprendida de haberla reconocido. La pelirroja mujer que había tratado de presentársele a Bella en los baños, solo para que Tanya la alejara de ella y su bastón le bloqueara el paso.

—No, Emperatriz, gracias. No necesitamos ropa —el hombre dijo. Él y la mujer se agarraron de sus manos, dándose miradas nerviosas el uno al otro. —Venimos a pedirle que sea testigo de nuestra ceremonia de apareamiento.

— ¿Apareamiento? —Bella repitió. Los drones no pueden aparearse… ¿_o podrían_? Si tuvieran los mismos derechos que los demás ciudadanos…

—No… no estoy segura de que pueda —, Bella dijo. —No soy una sacerdote…

El hombre se arrodillo más bajo, tocando con su frente el final de la túnica de Bella. —Usted es la reencarnación de la Diosa. Usted es la que debe unir las almas de las parejas en apareamiento.

—Yo… umm… no puedo responder ahora —, Bella le dijo. —Yo volveré mañana, y les daré mi respuesta.

En el camino a casa, Rose tenía una mirada sombría. — ¿Qué sucede? —Bella preguntó.

—Yo sé lo que estas pensando —, Rose dijo. —Estas pensando que ellos no pueden aparearse. La ley no lo permite. ¿Realmente estas pensando en negarles su derecho a casarse, B? Yo pienso que entenderías porque esto es tan cercano a mí. No puedes justificar no gastar recursos valiosos para salir a buscarles la pareja perfecta porque son infértiles, pero ellos deberían de tener los mismos malditos derechos que todos, cuando se trata de casarse con la persona que aman.

—Necesito discutir esto con Edward.

—No, no tienes —Rose dijo, con su voz afilada. —Tú eres la Emperatriz y tienes el mismo maldito poder legislativo que él tiene.

—Sea lo que sea, no puedo hacer nada en este momento si no lo hablo con él. Somos compañeros Rose, su opinión es importante para mí.

—Así que, ¿todas tus palabras acerca de la libertad y la igualdad de derechos era una mierda no? —Rose miró a Bella, con sus brazos cruzados sobre su amplio pecho. —Si tú no haces esto, Bella, no eres la persona que pensé que eras.

Bella quería buscar a Edward en el momento que llegaran al palacio, pero ella fue a ver a los bebés primero. Alice estaba en su hora de ser nana por el día de hoy. Rose se fue a su propio cuarto, aún molesta, juzgando por la forma en la cual caminó por el pasillo.

Cuando Bella entró al cuarto del nido, encontró que los bebés habían sido acostados ya, para la siesta de la tarde. La cabeza de Victoria estaba colocada en el estómago del pequeño Carlisle, y Nessie estaba tranquila jugando con sus pies. Ella soltó un lindo "Coo" cuando vio a su madre y subió sus brazos, en la señal universal de que quería ser cargada. Bella se inclinó en el nido para darle un beso y abrazarla pero la dejó justo donde estaba. Su propia agenda podría ser errática, ya agitada en estos días, pero quería darle a los niños la estabilidad de una rutina.

Alice estaba acostada en el sofá, apática y triste. Había perdido peso en la última semana, una causa para preocuparse en una persona tan pequeña. Ella no estaba comiendo, ni durmiendo bien. Su cara estaba pálida y sin color, y no había duda de que ella estaba tan miserable sin Jasper como él estaba tan miserable sin ella. Alice estaba durmiendo en un catre en el cuarto de los bebés, y Jasper dormía en el piso, en el cuarto que estaba conectado a este, con su cola por debajo de la perta como si estuviera desesperado, tratando de hacer cualquier cosa por estar cerca de su pareja.

—Esto no puede seguir así —Bella dijo. —Levántate, Alice. Necesitas hablar con Jasper y solucionar esto. No estás haciendo nada, solo estar acostada en ese sofá todo el día, desperdiciando tu vida. ¿Quieres estar con él, o no?

—Sí —Alice susurró, —más que a nada. Pero no podemos vivir como antes, Bella.

—No puedes vivir _así, _tampoco. Lo voy a buscar.

No estaba lejos. Él estaba sentado justo en la puerta de conexión y se veía como si no se hubiera movido de ahí en días. Su túnica estaba muy dañada y sucia, y su cabello estaba desordenado, excepto por la parte que estaba peinada por la presión de su cabeza en la puerta cada noche cuando dormía, su cuerpo instintivamente se movía con el respirar de Alice.

—Alice, ven acá —Bella ordenó.

Alice obedeció, con su cabeza colgando. Ella se arrastró junto con la manta que estaba usando en el sofá, como si le ofreciera algo de seguridad. Los ojos de Jasper la observaron, bebiendo de la mirada de ella como un hombre sediento en el desierto. Alice apenas estuvo ahí parada. Sus ojos se dirigieron al piso, fue unos momentos antes de que él se arrodillara a sus pies y habló.

—Quiero pedir tu perdón. He tenido bastante tiempo para considerar mis acciones y la manera en la que te traté, y más que tiempo suficiente para comprender por qué te perdí. Solo estoy preguntando, por favor Alice, déjame quedarme en tu vida. Déjame verte, aunque sea a la distancia. Déjame ver a mi hija. Duele respirar sin tu esencia en el aire.

Alice rompió en lágrimas, e hizo lo que quería: ella corrió a sus brazos. Jasper la abrazó, su pequeño cuerpo con el suyo, temblando.

Bella sonrió y cerró la puerta detrás de ella mientras se iba.

* * *

**_Chicas recuerden que el 15 de agosto FFAD cumple un año! las esperamos en el grupo para celebrar! _**


	17. Conozcan la Emperatriz

**_Historia escrita por:Lissa Bryan_**

_**Traducido por:Paulii Aguilar (FFAD)**_

_**Beta:Verito Pereyra (FFAD)**_

_**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**_

* * *

_Encuentra mas sobre nuestras traducciones en **www. facebook groups/ FFAddiction/(Sin espacios)**_

* * *

Como Alice estaba "entre otras palabras ocupada", Bella se quedó con los niños. Le envió un mensaje al comunicador de Edward diciendo que le gustaría hablar con él cuando tuviera un tiempo y luego se recostó suspirando al lado de sus bebés. Gentilmente tiró de la cola de Nessie sacándosela de la boca e hizo una nota mental para decirle a Edward que la cita de los niños para chipiarlos era en la mañana. Debió de haberse quedado dormida porque se despertó mientras Edward se acostaba a su lado, enterrando el rostro en su cuello. Bella tanteó con la mano y descubrió almohadas vacías.

—Están con Alice y Jasper, —dijo Edward, antes de que pudiera preguntar.

— ¿Les está yendo bien a Alice y Jasper?

—Parecían estar enterrados en una conversación y Alice no iba a ceder, lo cual me parece una buena señal.

— ¿_Llorando_, recuerdas? —Corrigió Bella, escondiendo su sonrisa.

—Recibí tu mensaje. Siento que haya tardado mucho en volver. Había formularios de requisición, juntas con ministros… —Suspiró—. Si hubiese dos como yo, todavía no habría tiempo en el día para hacerlo todo.

—Necesito pasar más tiempo en la oficina, —opinó Bella. Enlazó sus dedos con los de él.

Edward le dió un mordisco a su oído y se le puso la piel de gallina. — No, Bella, necesito que hagas lo que estás haciendo. Necesito a alguien que pueda confiar, me reporte las condiciones, y que cuide de nuestra gente.

—Edward, tú sabes que algunos de los drones trajeron mujeres con ellos cuando escaparon de sus planetas. Hoy me pidieron que realice una ceremonia de apareamiento a una pareja.

Edward se atragantó. —Oh. —Él dijo.

—Sí, _Oh_ está bien. —Respondió Bella —. Edward, no sabía que decir. Si fueran ciudadanos completos, tendrían razón en que deberían tener derecho a una pareja, así como todos.

—La gente va a estar muy incómoda con esa idea, —dijo Edward—. Seriamente, yo mismo me siento un poco incómodo con eso.

Por supuesto que lo estaba. Hace menos de un año, él había matado a un drone por atreverse a tocar a su pareja. Bella todavía no estaba segura si Edward los veía completamente como _gente_, pero lo estaba intentando.

—Les dije que les iba a dar una respuesta mañana.

—No pueden tener bebés. —Meditó Edward.

—Ser apareado no es solo sobre tener bebés. Es también sobre _esto_ —. Le indicó sus manos juntas, el nido a su alrededor, su conversación.

—Lo sé. Estaba sintiendo lastima por ellos. Los pequeños Carlisle y Nessie han traído alegría a mi vida que nunca imaginé.

—Para mí también —, dijo Bella. La maternidad era maravillosa, pero tener bebés tan adorables que no lloraban o ensuciaban pañales, era increíble.

—Y mucha gente va a oponerse si una mujer fértil es sacada de la piscina de apareamiento.

— ¿Y qué tal inseminación artificial? ¿Tienen algo así?

Él estuvo en silencio por un largo rato. —Creo que mi traductor tuvo un error.

Bella estaba contenta que no estaba frente a él así no podía verla cuando se sonrojara completamente mientras explicaba el proceso.

—Por dios, Bella, ¿tu mundo era un lugar raro? ¿Los tuyos pueden auto estimularse?

Oh, Dios, esta no era una conversación que ella hubiese pensado tener con él. Seguro, Betas, que no eran atados como los Alfas, podían… —Sí, pueden.

—Supongo que es entendible, entonces, porque ellos no valoran el sexo como nosotros lo hacemos.

Bella decidió que era momento de volver al tema. — ¿Qué debo hacer con el pedido de esa pareja?

Él suspiró y se dio vuelta sobre su espalda, llevándola a ella con él. Ella ubicó su cabeza sobre su pecho. —Tienes razón. Les prometimos los derechos de ciudadanos a cambio de defender la Federación. No podemos hacer una excepción a esos derechos y prohibirles a aparearse. Aunque, no va a ser una decisión popular.

—Los derechos no deben ser dependientes de la decisión popular —. Dijo Bella.

—Sin embargo, no estoy seguro que debas realizar la ceremonia. Le enviaré un mensaje a Carlisle y le pediré que venga para el desayuno así podemos discutirlo.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer sobre las mujeres que huyeron de sus maridos con sus drones? Sé que los Volturi no tienen algo como el divorcio, pero, bueno… tal vez, deberíamos.

—Dijiste 'deberíamos' —, dijo Edward.

Ella lo miró sin comprender.

—Te incluiste como una Volturi —, explicó Edward—. Eso me hace feliz.

Y entonces, hizo algo extraordinario.

Sonrió.

En serio, era torcida, sus músculos faciales sin uso estaban movidos hacia esa dirección, pero hizo que el corazón de ella diera un brinco al verlo. — ¡Edward! ¡Estás sonriendo!

—He estado practicando —, admitió él, con una pizca de orgullo en su voz.

Ella besó sus labios suavemente. —Tienes una sonrisa muy hermosa —, elogió ella.

—También me gusta cuando sonríes —dijo Edward—. Hace que tus ojos brillen y unos hoyos aparecen en tus mejillas.

—Hoyuelos —, proporcionó Bella —. Así es como nosotros los llamamos.

Besó sus mejillas. —Me gustan. Pero, ante tu propuesta sobre el divorcio, no puedo aceptar eso. Aparear une el alma de las dos personas. Eso no puede deshacerse por ninguna acción mortal.

—En mi cultura, teníamos casamiento religioso y casamiento laico.

—Bella, no puedo cambiar el apareamiento. Fue creado por la misma Diosa.

Ella tomó aire profundamente. —Tal vez el gobierno y la religión no debe mezclarse.

Él lució perplejo. — ¿Qué quieres decir?

—No todos creen en tu religión, Edward, pero las leyes de la Federación son basadas en ella.

Seguía con esa mirada perpleja. —Nuestras leyes hacen cumplir lo que es correcto.

—Por _tu_ definición, tal vez —, dijo Bella —. Otros pueden sentirlo diferentemente, pero ellos tienen que vivir por las reglas de tu fe.

—Tenemos libertad de religión, Bella.

—No completamente. No si tus instituciones laicas están basadas en tu religión.

— ¿En qué otra cosa se van a basar si no es en nuestra cultura?

Oh, dios… Probablemente le vaya a tomar una semana para tratar de explicar humanismo, y los trabajos de Locke, Hobbs y Rousseau, y el concepto del Contrato Social. Iba a tener que esperar para tener este tipo de discusión. — ¡Oh! Casi me olvido —. Bella cambió de tema y le dijo sobre el hombre que ella había rescatado y su video donde se disculpaba con ella.

—Su nombre es Alec —, dijo Edward —. Supe quien era por los videos, discutiendo los últimos escándalos de la Emperatriz después que ocurrió. Tal vez deberíamos acordar una entrevista.

—Eso es lo que dijo Rose, pero no debería… digo, no podría…

—Podrías —, dijo él suavemente —. Puedes hacer cualquier cosa, Bella. Cualquiera que puede enfrentar los rugidos de un Consejo furioso puede con un parlanchín.

_Parlanchín_. Ese era un buen nombre para ellos. Su rostro estaba rojo otra vez. —No creo… — Empezó ella.

Él puso sus dedos sobre sus labios. —Lo sé. Eres tímida. Pero puede que haga bien que la gente conozca a su Emperatriz.

Bella suspiró. Él había acordado permitir el apareamiento de los drones, aunque le hacía estar incómodo. De seguro que ella podía hacer esto por él. Compromiso. —Está bien, si piensas que es una buena idea.

Él sonrió otra vez y el corazón de ella se aceleró. Los ojos de él se oscurecieron. — ¿Te gustaría escuchar otra buena idea? —Preguntó, su voz suave y seductora.

¡Vaya, que lo haría!

.

.

.

Fue Rose que sugirió que Bella vistiera de blanco para la entrevista. —Te hace lucir joven e inocente —, explicó Rose.

—Para _ti_, tal vez, —dijo Bella con una risa —. Por todo lo que sabes, ellos ven el blanco como un color atrevido y sexy.

Rose había aparecido después que Alice llegara para ir a los baños, sorpresivamente amable y arrepentida, y para que Bella la perdone por sus malos comentarios de ayer. Bella le dijo que ya lo había hecho. Ella sabía que Rose estaba preocupada con que Bella tomara la salida fácil, y que se comprometiera a los derechos de los drones como muchos políticos terrícolas habían prometido y fallado en mantener promesas sobre problemas controversiales. Para Rose era difícil confiar.

—Inclina hacia arriba tu cabeza —, ordenó Rose.

Alice frunció el ceño. —Todavía creo que debería usar joyas. Ella es la realeza, no una madre de jugador de futbol periférico.

—Muy llamativo —, dijo Rose. —Chicas, en serio, confíen en mí. Estuve en Relaciones Públicas. Sé lo que estoy haciendo.

Llevó hacia atrás el cabello de Bella y lo ató detrás de su cabeza, y luego aplicó el maquillaje de Bella con un toque suave y hábil.

A Edward no le gustó. Observó su rostro curiosamente y luego pasó su dedo por su mejilla, examinando la mancha de maquillaje en su dedo. — ¿Por qué tienes pintura en tu rostro?

Rose aplicó sobre el lugar donde él había tocado. —Sin él, lucirá pálida bajo las luces y su rostro va a estar brilloso.

—Sus labios normalmente no son de ese color —, dijo Edward —. Es engañoso pintarla de otro color de lo que ella es —. Inclinó su rostro, alzando una ceja. — ¿Qué hiciste con sus parpados?

—Edward, _por favor_, solo confía en mí en esto, ¿okey? —Contestó Rose.

Ellos habían puesto condiciones para esta entrevista. Sería realizada en el Palacio, con la asistencia de Edward y Tanya. (Edward seguía sin confiar completamente en Alec, a pesar de su aparente cambio.) No iba a haber preguntas con respecto a religión, o milagros, o la deificación de Bella.

Esta mañana, habían llevado a los bebés a que le instalen sus chips traductores. Incluso aunque el doctor prometió que no era doloroso y no había peligro, Bella estaba ansiosa. Sostuvo a cada bebé en su regazo (Alice no podía ver) mientras el doctor presionaba un objeto parecido a un arma en sus cabezas e inyectaba el chip, curando el tejido instantáneamente. Después de eso, los niños durmieron profundamente, y Edward estaba maravillado con que Bella tuvo que chequear sus cabezas múltiples veces para asegurarse que estaban bien.

En el desayuno, Bella y Edward habían tomado una decisión, y Carlisle concordó: Bella no podía realizar la ceremonia. Hacerlo sería declarar de una manera pública que ella tenía la autoridad de la Diosa, y eso era una declaración que no podían hacer. En vez de eso, el Sumo Sacerdote Carlisle va a realizar la ceremonia y Bella va a estar como testigo. La novia pelirroja, Kate, había llorado de alegría cuando Bella se lo contó, para nada desilusionada por tener la versión Volturi del Papa, realizando su ceremonia de apareamiento y teniendo a la Emperatriz de los Nueve como su testigo.

Inmediatamente después de la entrevista, Alec y su camarógrafo seguirían a Bella hacia el Templo, donde Carlisle realizaría la primera ceremonia de apareamiento de drone, nunca antes hecha. Era una ocasión trascendental en la historia y Bella se sentía orgullosa de ser parte de ello. Sin importar lo que pase con la rebelión, ella sería capaz de consolarse, sabiendo que había hecho lo correcto.

Bella se acobardó cuando se acercaron a la puerta de la habitación donde estaba Alec, ubicando su equipo de cámaras. —Cambié de parecer, no quiero hacer esto.

—Lo vas a hacer —, dijo Rose, y la empujó sin compasión por la puerta.

Alec y su camarógrafo se inclinaron haciendo una reverencia. La voz de Bella tembló mientras les ordenó levantarse y sus rodillas temblaron mientras tomaba asiento en un cojín al lado de la mesa. Las luces eran cegadoras, y sentarse bajo ellas era tan cálido como meterse en la piscina de los baños, aunque ni se acercaba a relajador. Una taza de café había sido puesta en la mesa frente a ella, y Bella inhaló su aroma cálido y rico. Tomó la taza y Edward estaba allí antes que pudiera tomar un trago. Puso su mano encima. —No hasta que haya sido probado —, dijo él.

Uno de los drones del palacio agarró la taza y sirvió un poco del líquido caliente dentro de su palma y sorbió ruidosamente. Cuando no cayó muerto de envenenamiento, Edward le regresó la taza a Bella, quien tomó un sorbo con un suspiro de placer. Estaba realmente incómoda al tener probadores, sabiendo que alguien podría morir por envenenamiento dirigido hacia ella, pero reducía un poco la ansiedad de Edward sobre su seguridad.

Alec tomó asiento en el cojín del otro lado de la mesa. —Emperatriz, muchas gracias por haber aceptado hablar conmigo —dijo, como si la introducción no había sido hecha por Edward. —Antes que empecemos, debo rogar por su perdón por los terribles nombres que le dije.

—Está olvidado —, dijo Bella —. Solo estoy contenta que no hayas sido gravemente herido por esa roca.

—Esa roca fue una bendición, y estoy agradecido con la persona que la tiró. Sin ella, nunca hubiese tenido el honor de conocerla.

Bella se sonrojó. —Es muy amable de usted decirlo.

Alec inclinó su cabeza. —Imaginaría que necesita palabras amables ahora. Ha estado enfrentando mucha crítica.

—Es entendible. Edward y yo estamos haciendo muchos cambios a la sociedad Volturi y estoy segura que la gente está asustada por eso. El cambio nunca es fácil, especialmente en gran escala.

—Tu mundo tuvo una guerra cuando tus drones fueron liberados, ¿o no?

—Nosotros nunca tuvimos _drones_ —, dijo Bella —. Teníamos esclavos, pero ellos no eran como los drones Volturi. La única diferencia era el color de su piel.

— ¿Qué problema tenían con su piel?

—No había problema. Su piel era marrón, más oscura que de la persona que los esclavizaba. Los dueños de los esclavos eran de mi color.

— ¿Eran esclavizados solo porque eran gente marrón?

—Más o menos.

Alec claramente pensaba que eso era loco, pero fue lo suficientemente educado en no comentarlo. —Tu planeta tuvo que pelear una guerra civil para liberarlos, ¿es así?

—No el planeta, solo mi nación —. Bella consideró explicarle que la Guerra Civil no fue solo por la esclavitud, pero explicar todos los factores llevaría horas.

— ¿Qué paso con los dr- a los esclavos- después de la guerra?

—Fue malo para ellos —, dijo Bella —. La gente era muy cruel. Mi país no hizo cumplir las leyes para protegerlos como la Federación hará —. Bella meditó que Lincoln lo tuvo fácil. Lincoln no estaba intentando ganar igualdad para los esclavos, solo terminar con el sistema de esclavitud.

— ¿Está preocupada por su perdida de popularidad?

—Estoy preocupada porque mi gente sea infeliz, pero otra vez, entiendo porqué. Estos son grandes cambios. Sin embargo, creo que con el tiempo la gente verá que era para bien.

— ¿Cree que la esclavitud es inmoral?

_Hielo fino_, se advirtió ella misma. —Fui criada para creer que nadie debería ser dueño de otra persona, que todos deben tener los mismos derechos y determinar su propio destino —, dijo Bella cuidadosamente.

— ¿Está al tanto de otra beba encubada esta mañana?

Bella se quedó paralizada, sorprendida por este abrupto cambio de tema y así también por las noticias. —No, no lo sabía.

—La mujer aclama que usted puso las manos sobre ella, y la bendijo una semana antes que diera a luz.

Debería haber sabido que un reportero intentaría meter preguntas que había querido hacer. Hasta ese punto, ella había casi olvidado que estaba siendo entrevistada. —El sexo de su bebé ya había sido determinado antes que me conociera.

Alec no pareció satisfecho con su respuesta, pero la aceptó y siguió. — ¿El ejército que esta armando es para la protección de la Federación, o la invasión de La Push?

—La Push es _parte_ de la Federación, a pesar de que sostenga lo contrario.

—James ha dicho algunas cosas muy duras sobre usted, Emperatriz.

—Podría preocuparme si me interesara su opinión —. Replicó Bella — ¿Por qué debería preocuparme sobre la opinión de un hombre que asesina inocentes para su propio progreso?

—Él aclama que esos videos fueron montados por la Federación —, dijo Alec, no como argumento, sino ofreciéndole información.

Bella resopló. — Sí, y de acuerdo con sus alegaciones, ningún drone de La Push, ha abandonado a su dueño y el centro de refugiados debe estar vacío. Creo que muchos Volturi en esta ciudad podrían testificar diferentemente.

—El presidente Kebian jura que va a estar en la puerta del Templo para prevenir la ceremonia de apareamiento drone de hoy.

¿Cómo rayos las noticias del apareamiento drone habían sido corridas tan rápido? —Qué bueno que hay dos puertas, entonces.

La cola de Alec se movió contenta. —Gracias, Emperatriz, por hablar conmigo hoy.

Bella inclinó su cabeza educadamente. —Y gracias por tenerme en tu programa.

Eso había sido mucho más fácil de lo que esperaba. Bella se levantó de su asiento y fue hacia donde estaban Edward y Tanya. Se fundió en los brazos de él, apoyando su cabeza contra él. Juntos, caminaron la pequeña distancia hacia el Templo, Edward y Bella tomados de la mano. Fueron por la puerta lateral. Bella esperaba que el presidente Kebian no estuviera muy decepcionado por robarle su lugar de atención.

Carlisle esperó por ellos en el altar, la novia y el novio ya estaban de rodillas enfrente de él. Kate le dio una sonrisa feliz y emocionada a Bella con un pequeño saludo.

El Templo estaba lleno de drones. Mientras Bella y Edward entraban, se arrodillaron, como un campo de trigo inclinándose bajo el viento fuerte. En un grupo tan largo como este, la etiqueta no requería que todos se arrodillaran; que ellos decidieran hacerlo era un tributo conmovedor. La voz de Bella se quebró cuando les dijo que podían levantarse.

La ceremonia empezó, la voz de Carlisle levantándose y cayendo ante la cadencia familiar de votos. Edward apretó la mano de Bella y articuló "Lo haré", en los momentos adecuados, como si estuviera prometiéndole ante ella otra vez. Lágrimas caían por las pestañas de Bella.

Ni bien Carlisle los pronunció como dos almas, unidas como una, la sala estalló en aplausos, bramidos y golpes con el pie. Ninguno trató de impedir a la pareja la tradicional salida del centro del altar hacia las puertas, casi pasando por arriba al sorprendido presidente Kebian. Algunos amigos de Kate se alinearon alrededor del Templo y tiraron arroz a los recién apareados. Kate rió y movió su cabeza, su cabello radiante brillando como moneda nueva a la luz del sol.

Al final de las escaleras, protestantes empezaban a movilizarse, yendo lento como quien navega sin viento cuando vieron que era muy tarde. Bella dijo un silencioso gracias a quien sea que los haya informado mal sobre el momento. Drones se alinearon por la escalera, bloqueándolos de la vista mientras Kate y su pareja salían rápido. Mientras miraba la salida de la pareja, Bella sintió su espíritu levantarse. Tendrá que recordar esto en sus días oscuros, que todavía había una gran cantidad de apoyo allí afuera, incluso si las voces enojadas eran las más altas.

* * *

¿Le gusto? próximamente entrevista con _**Lissa Bryan** _autora original del fic.


	18. Preguntas y Respuestas 3:ENLE

**_PREGUNTAS Y RESPUESTAS "ESCRITO EN LAS ESTRELLAS"_**

**_Lissa Bryan_**

**_Traductora:Monserrat Guerra (FFAD)_**

* * *

**Estoy muy sorprendida con el status de Edward y Bella en la galaxia que no tiene detalles completos de los guardias de seguridad de la familia todo el tiempo, especialmente acompañándolos a todos los lugares.**

El problema es la complacencia. Los padres de Edward fueron los primeros monarcas que fueron asesinados y James lo hizo con una bomba, no en un ataque cara a cara. En los Estados Unidos, estamos acostumbrados a ver al servicio secreto custodiando al presidente ostentosamente a donde quiera que vaya, pero hemos tenido muchos asesinatos presidenciales. Edward pensó que Tanya era adecuada para la protección de Bella.

También se podría pensar que para ser una sociedad avanzada, especialmente los disturbios civiles son una amenaza muy real. ¿Habrán aumentado las precauciones de seguridad especialmente en un puerto espacial estratégico, y las fuerzas militares movilizaron a la PDQ para contrarrestar a los rebeldes? ¿Dónde están los generales y los jefes del estado mayor? ¿Dónde está su capitán Kirks de sus naves espaciales? Sabiendo que los rebeldes son un problema inminente, ellos deben tener un plan de contingencia. Seguramente Edward puede delegar tareas.

Volterra no tenía un ejército permanente cuando inició la rebelión. Los barcos eran usados para evacuación en el capítulo once eran barcos de transporte para civiles usualmente usados como cargamento que Edward rogó, pidió prestados y robó para la evacuación. Ellos tenían pistolas para protegerse contra la piratería y para que pudieran disparar contra los asteroides, pero ellos no tenían barcos de batalla.

Edward tenía básicamente el problema de armar un ejército y el no saber en quién confiar para dirigir sus tropas. No ha habido guerra en la galaxia desde "los viejos tiempos" antes de que la Federación se conformara, así que ellos no están preparados para eso.

**Considerando cuánto los Volturi valoran a sus mujeres y niños ¿Cómo los rebeldes pueden masacrarlos? ¿Por qué alguien los apoya cuando hacen cosas que van contra el instinto Volturi?**

La deshumanización. Puedes verlo aquí en la Tierra, también. La gente pregunta cómo pasan atrocidades como la masacre de Mai Lai y otras guerras. Es porque ellos dejan de pensar en las víctimas como seres humanos. No ven como la gente huye por la calle como las mujeres; ellos solo los ven como blancos enemigos.

Ellos estaban en su propio departamento, y sólo Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Esme y Carlisle y Tanya estaban allí.

Estaban miembros del consejo presentes. Eran las personas quiénes mantuvieron una "distancia respetuosa" de la mesa, mientras que los bebés eran incubados.

**¿Quiénes eran las personas/niños en Lapush? Si ellos son Volturi y son una raza en extinción, no la estaban pasando demasiado bien por derribar a mujeres y niños (y la ley establece claramente que no puedes perjudicar a mujeres y niños). ¿Qué hay de las mujeres en la nave espacial que fue derribada, no James de está condenando a muerte por sus reglas?**

Hay muchas religiones en el 9 culto de Lapush hace adorar a su diosa también. James esta yendo contra La Diosa y blasfema, no sería la preocupación para mucha gente en el 9 quién no sigue esa religión.

La gente de Lapush es una mezcla de razas, principalmente Volturi. Las mujeres y los niños asesinados en el video eran de todo tipo. James es un poco racista y xenofóbico; que sólo se preocupa por los Volturis y a sus ojos, la diosa en la única "verdadera" religión.

Sí, bajo las leyes dela Federación, James se está ganando su sentencia de muerte, pero él y los otros rebeldes quieren derrocar la ley de la Federación. Están preocupados por el poder, no por el éxito. James es maquiavélico en ese sentido: Si no puedes conseguir que la gente te amé, que te tenga MIEDO.

**¿Él no puede hacer una declaración en el sentido de que Bella no es La Diosa, pero fue bendecida por ella para ser madre de la primera niña nacida y todos deberían dar sus oraciones de gratitud a La Diosa y no a Bella?**

Carlisle no está seguro de lo que creen, por lo que le dijo a Bella que no sabía que debía hacer. Él piensa que Bella podría ser la encarnación de La Diosa sin saberlo y sería un error que lo negara, sin saberlo.

**Una pregunta o dos sobre porque no recuerdo haber leído sobre eso. ¿Si Jacob es el drone de Edward no significa que él se quedó en su departamento porque en un capítulo anterior lo dijo cuándo Rose llegó con el cuadro de Bella ella lo puso en el cuarto de Jacob?**

Jacob no vive dentro de la madriguera de Edward. (La madriguera consiste en la habitación principal con el nido, un clóset y el baño se ha puesto dentro cuando Alice le dijo que sería una terrícola.) Él vivía debajo del salón en un pequeño cuarto de soltero. La puerta de su habitación está alarmada porque todos los drones tienen ese tipo de alarmas en las puertas, para evitar que huya y para controlar a todos los visitantes durante la noche. Cuando Edward vivía en la cuidad subterránea, no vivía en un área privada. Había otras madrigueras en el pasillo; piensa en ello como un edificio de apartamentos subterráneos con Jacob viviendo en el armario. Edward quería vivir lo más normal posible, rechazando tanto el palacio de sus padres y todos lo que conlleva ser de la realeza. Cuando Bella llegó, el agregó a Tanya para su seguridad, ya que él piensa que los humanos son criaturas frágiles incapaces de defendernos.

* * *

Encuentra el adelanto del próximo capitulo en **www. facebook groups/ FFAddiction/(Sin espacios)**


	19. Ganando corazones y mentes

**_Historia escrita por:Lissa Bryan_**

_**Traducido por:Diana Méndez (FFAD)**_

_**Beta:Verito Pereyra (FFAD)**_

_**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**_

* * *

Cuando Bella volvía de los baños a la mañana siguiente, se encontró con Edward en el nido, leyendo un libro a los bebés. El pequeño Carlisle y Victoria yacían juntos en el hueco de su brazo, mientras que Nessie se sentó en su estómago, siguiendo su dedo con los ojos. Él trazó las palabras en las imágenes de colores brillantes

—Vamos a ir a cazar mañana, tú y yo, bebé. Y vamos a matar a muchos animales. ¡Vamos a matar a un _kakunar_! ¡Son muy sabrosos! ¡E iremos a matar a un árbol lleno de _zorbes_ para hacer un guisado!

— ¡Dios mío, Edward, eso es horrible! —Bella soltó, medio horrorizada, medio riendo.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó. Nessie estaba enojada cuando él había dejado la lectura y trató de usar las manos en sus mejillas para darle vuelta a la cabeza hacia el libro.

—Es terrible... es sangriento, ¿no te parece?

—Fue mi libro favorito cuando era niño —dijo a la defensiva. Nessie le golpeó en la cabeza con su pequeño puño. Edward utilizó su cola para recogerla y dejarla caer sobre las almohadas del otro lado del nido. Nessie puso mala cara por un momento y luego se arrastró de vuelta —. Esme y Carlisle debieron habérmelo leído a mí una y mil veces. Carlisle incluso hacía sonidos de animal para mí, pero no soy muy bueno en ellos.

Bella se rindió. Los cuentos originales de los hermanos Grimm también eran terriblemente sangrientos. Ella suponía que los niños deberían sobrevivir a esta extrañeza Volturi: _"Los animales que matarás"._

—Ama, mamá, ma —dijo Nessie, volviéndose desesperada por una solución a la situación de no-lectura.

Bella dejó escapar un gritito.

— ¡Ella acaba de decir mamá! ¿Has oído eso?

Edward acarició a su hija.

—Buena chica. Mira lo feliz que has hecho a tu madre.

Bella saltó en el nido y recogió Nessie en un abrazo.

— ¿Puedes decirlo otra vez, Nessie?

—Om, ma, ma —ofreció Nessie.

Bella chilló y le apretó.

— ¡Eres una buena chica, Nessie! ¡Tan inteligente! ¿Puedes decir, 'papi'? ¿Pa...pi?

— Pa, pa, pa —exclamó Nessie, aplaudiendo y agitando su cola de alegría. A ella le gustaba este juego. Estos sonidos merecían sus abrazos.

Pequeño Carlisle le dio un codazo a su padre y le puso una mano sobre el estómago.

—Los bebés necesitan el desayuno —dijo Edward, metiendo a una Nessie protestona bajo el brazo y pie. Nessie se relajó y frunció el ceño —. ¿Vamos al comedor?

Bella no quería ir en realidad. Edward había notado su vacilación.

— ¿Qué pasa?

Bella tiró una almohada en su regazo y trazó un patrón de la tela con el dedo.

—Cuando entramos esta mañana en los baños, todas las mujeres Kebian se levantaron y se fueron —. Rose había tratado de consolarla: _¿A quién coño le importa lo que esas lengua de tubo piensen?_ Pero Bella había sido aplastada. Una pequeña parte de ella siempre estaría triste, solitaria por estar alejada de la escuela, y estaba desesperada para que la gente como ella, se refugiara en el mundo de fantasía de los libros. Lógicamente, ella sabía que era una imposibilidad que todos fueran como ella, pero todavía no se detenían sus sentimientos de sufrimiento.

—Debes demostrar que no te pueden derrotar —dijo Edward con suavidad—. No te puedes ocultar por temor al rechazo.

Bella pensó que sonaba como un plan bastante bueno. Ella había estado haciendo eso toda su vida, antes de venir aquí. Pero su voz interior la reprendió: _tira de tus grandes bragas, Bella, y actúa como una reina._

Se enderezó de hombros.

—Tienes razón. Vamos.

El comedor se quedó en silencio cuando entraron. Bella fingió no darse cuenta, ya que se dirigió a una mesa ocupada por Emmett, Rose, Alice y Jasper. Rose y Emmett parecían completamente imperturbables ante el silencio de la sala. Emmett alimentó a Rose de su propio plato, una escena tan sensual que hizo sonrojar a Bella, mientras ella tomaba su lugar en un cojín vacío.

El _drone_ que vino a lavarle las manos era uno de los que había ayudado a mover los muebles de la emperatriz. Bella le saludó y charló mientras trabajaba. Edward no gruñó, pero se hizo al borde más cercano de Bella y la envolvió con su cola, alrededor de la cintura. Una pequeña mesa fue llevada y colocada en frente de los bebés, que estaban aprendiendo a alimentarse por sí mismos.

— ¡Amante _drone_! —alguien escupió, interrumpiendo el silencio de la habitación. Ahora, Edward gruñó, con sus ojos buscando al culpable.

Bella hizo como si no lo hubiera oído, y agradeció al _drone_ amablemente.

Edward por lo general saldría a la cocina para cocinar a los bebés, pero esta vez, se quedó justo al lado de Bella e hizo el pedido para su comida. Los ojos de Bella se quedaron en la mesa. La tensión era insoportable, el silencio gritando en sus oídos.

Rose habló.

—Emmett, nos han ofrecido dos entradas para un partido de _tatchy_ esta semana. ¿Cómo se juega?

Emmett felizmente lanzó un monólogo detallado sobre las complejidades de _tatchy_ y las múltiples virtudes de su equipo favorito. Los ojos de Bella se nublaron. El deporte la aburría, pero al menos esto era mejor que el silencio doloroso. Como él siguió hablando, los otros convidados comenzaron a reanudar sus conversaciones y en poco tiempo, la sala volvió a la normalidad.

El desayuno llegó y un _drone_ probó todos los platos, colocando los alimentos en su palma antes de comerlo. Bella se había dado cuenta que el _drone_ había probado el café de ayer. Se preguntó si eso era tan sólo costumbre, si no había otro significado a la misma.

Edward probó el mismo la comida de los bebés una vez más antes de sentarlos frente a su plato en la pequeña mesa. Los tres bebés, que compartían el mismo cojín, rebotaron animadamente cuando olieron la comida. Trataron de agarrar los pequeños trozos de carne en sus manos regordetas y llevarlo a sus bocas, pero su coordinación todavía estaba en el lado "dudoso". La mitad de los pedazos nunca llegaron a sus bocas, dejándose caer en su regazo, o rebotando del cojín al suelo. Bella sintió lástima por el _drone_ que tenía que limpiar después de que se fueran. Los bebés, por supuesto, no veían ningún problema con la comida del piso, y Bella tuvo que pararlos, porque querían recuperar los pedazos, agarrándolos con sus colas por debajo de la mesa.

El pequeño Carlisle dejó caer un trozo de carne en la parte delantera de su túnica y se retorció tratando de quitarlo. Tanya deslizó sus largos dedos y rápidamente lo recuperó para él. Tan pronto como ella lo sostuvo en alto con sus dedos, él picoteó hacia arriba como un pájaro. Tanya hizo un pequeño murmullo -su versión de risa-. Bella se dio cuenta con un poco de asombro.

— ¡Pa! —dijo pequeño Carlisle.

— Yo no, pequeño príncipe —dijo Tanya, y señaló a Edward—. Ese es tu _Pa_.

—Pa —pequeño Carlisle ofreció a su padre un trozo de carne que recuperó desde el piso al lado de su almohada. Edward lo tomó, dándole las gracias, colocándolo junto a su plato tan pronto como pequeño Carlisle miró hacia otro lado.

— ¡Ah, casi se me olvida! —Dijo Emmett a Edward—. Esa mujer Lauren, ¿la que se habías estado vigilando? Ella fue despedida del equipo ayer.

Edward y Bella se alertaron de inmediato a la mención de su nombre.

— ¿Por qué? —Edward preguntó.

—Ella tomó un salto en un viaje no autorizado a la Tierra en el Siglo XXI. Cuando se le preguntó al respecto, dijo que algo de recuperaciones de un compañero detenido, que tenía miedo de que nunca tendría la oportunidad de verlo de nuevo.

— ¿Pueden decir por el registro del salto, a donde fue realmente?

—Sí, le pregunté, y parece que en realidad era su destino ir allá.

Bella sacudió la cabeza.

—Tengo mis dudas de que esa nostalgia era su principal motivación.

Pero, ¿qué podría ser? No había duda en la mente de Bella, que la mujer estaba tramando algo. Tenía el deseo de hacer caso omiso de los derechos de Lauren como ciudadana y ponerle guardias, haberle registrado su domicilio y tal vez incluso darle unas bofetadas hasta que confesara.

Miró a Alice para ver si tenía algún aporte y encontró que Alice no había estado escuchando. Ella y Jasper estaban involucrados en una conversación tranquila. Era la primera vez que Bella había estado de alrededor de Jasper, desde que Alice y él se reconciliaron, y se dio cuenta inmediatamente de una diferencia en su comportamiento. Él todavía seguía siendo muy respetuoso con Bella, ya no se colgaba en ella en cada palabra y ya no había más de esas miradas de adoración que le habían hecho incomodarse. Su atención estaba centrada en Alice, donde debía estar. Bella podría decir que aún no estaban completamente de vuelta a donde había estado, antes de que Jasper se convenciera de que Bella era una diosa, sino que estaban haciendo progresos.

Después del desayuno, se fue con Edward a su oficina. A pesar de que él le había dicho sobre necesitarla para trabajar con la gente, ella sabía que necesitaba su ayuda. Encontró a Jenks en el pasillo exterior, esperando por ellos.

—Jenks, ¡Qué agradable sorpresa! —Bella le condujo al interior y le ofreció un cojín junto a su mesa—. ¿Has encontrado algo?

—Lo he hecho —Jenks parecía muy orgulloso de sí mismo—. Descubrí quien era la madre de Jacob. No la he localizado aún, pero ahora que tenemos un nombre, es sólo cuestión de tiempo.

—Eso es maravilloso. ¿Quién era ella?

—Su nombre es Didyme, compañera de Marcus. Él era el presidente del país Senna del planeta Ailezme, pero desde que Didyme le dejó, su carrera se ha desvanecido. Tengo pocos detalles aparte de lo que le dijo a Jacob, porque Marcus intentó mantener el incidente en calma para evitar repercusiones políticas. Ella dio a luz al niño _drone_ y su marido exigió que lo cediera a una guardería. Anunció que el niño había muerto, esperando cumplir con sus deseos. En su lugar, ella huyó con el niño hacia Fenix. Los registros no son muy buenos, pero sabemos que Jacob fue capturado en algún lugar de la región Kachirí, así que estoy reduciendo mi búsqueda hacia esa zona.

— ¿Kachirí es un país? —preguntó Bella. Su corazón dio un vuelco. Buscando en un país entero a una mujer que se mantenía oculta era todavía un trabajo enorme.

—Sí, uno pequeño, no densamente poblado. La encontraré, emperatriz. Se lo prometo.

—Gracias, Jenks.

Después de Jenks los dejó, Edward levantó la vista de los papeles que estaba firmando.

— ¿Hay algo en que pueda ayudarte, Bella?

Ella se conmovió por el ofrecimiento.

—No, creo que Jenks está haciendo un buen trabajo. Sólo tengo que darle tiempo.

Ella garabateó su firma en la primera de las formas en su escritorio. La mayoría de los documentos del gobierno fueron informatizados y podían ser impresos en una multitud de idiomas. Los empleados del palacio imprimieron todos sus documentos en inglés y los dejaron en pilas ordenadas en su escritorio de acuerdo a la prioridad. Edward cogió el documento después de que ella se sentó a su lado.

—Tu firma no se parece a la escritura en absoluto —se maravilló—. Sólo una hilera de trazos irregulares.

Ella suspiró.

—Yo realmente debería aprender a hablar y leer Volturi —Su escritura sólo se parecían a puntos y glifos.

—Te voy a enseñar junto con los bebés —ofreció Edward. Él le había enseñado a escribir su nombre en Volturi para que pudiera firmar cosas como los tratados y legislación importante. Parecía una buena idea aprender junto con los niños, que apenas empezaban. Los niños Volturi no comienzan la escuela a una edad determinada, lo hacen cuando sepan leer y escribir. Se preguntó si sería capaz de aprender por el reconocimiento de palabras o si tenía un sistema de fonética.

Hubo un golpe en la puerta y uno de los empleados asomó la cabeza.

—Alec está aquí para que le vea, emperatriz.

—Hazlo pasar.

Alec entró, llevando una pantalla de visión portátil. Hizo una profunda reverencia, tanto Edward como a ella misma, antes de que se pusiera en marcha hacia el escritorio de Bella.

—He acabado la historia y deseo que la vean antes de hacerla pública.

Bella agradeció la cortesía. No se habían puesto como condición de la entrevista porque Bella había insistido en que ello implicaría una falta de confianza y, además, que no podía hacer nada, incluso si no les gustaba lo que hizo.

Él había hecho un hermoso trabajo en la edición, uniendo otras piezas de material de archivo. Cuando Bella se refirió a los _drones_ refugiados, Alec había cambiado la imagen para mostrarle el campamento, y había encontrado algún video de Bella repartiendo ropa y ayudando a cocinar en la cocina común. El hombre de la cámara, tenía un talento para la elaboración de imágenes. La ceremonia de apareamiento era tan hermosa que se llenaron de lágrimas en sus ojos. Todas esas caras llenas de esperanza se regocijaban en el momento histórico. Las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas cuando la cámara se centró en Edward cuando repetía sus promesas a Bella, con la ternura en su mirada.

La siguiente fue una breve entrevista con la mujer que había dado a luz a la última chica. Bella reconoció a la mujer embarazada en la sala, que le había pedido que la bendijera mientras se frotaba su vientre hinchado.

—Ninguno de mis hijos ha vivido más allá del nacimiento —dijo la mujer en voz baja—. Busqué a la diosa por un milagro y le pedí que me los bendijera. Ella brillaba con una luz blanca suave y en su presencia sentí la mayor paz y felicidad que he conocido. Cuando ella me bendijo, sentí un cosquilleo extraño, y el calor se extendió a través de mí y yo sabía que había concedido a mi oración —. Ella levantó una pequeña Volturi, cuya cola se azotaba delante de las cámaras—. Esta es mi hija, Bella.

Alec contó su propia historia luego, de cómo se habían unido los puristas, indignados por lo que parecía estar ocurriendo en su iglesia y de cómo habían creído en James cuando dijo que Bella había dado a luz a los hijos de alguien que no era el emperador. Alec no había tenido una epifanía religiosa cuando Bella se arrodilló a su lado y con cuidado limpió su herida, pero había sido movido por su compasión, corriendo a través de una multitud, descalza sobre el suelo helado, para ayudar a alguien que acababa de gritar insultos contra ella. Él terminó repitiendo su afirmación de que si ella no era una diosa, ella era sin duda un regalo de Ella.

—Es el mejor trabajo que he hecho —dijo Alec, cuando el video terminó en una imagen de Bella y Edward en un abrazo en la escalinata del templo, con la cola envuelta alrededor de su pierna mientras la abrazaba.

—Es increíble —dijo Bella—. Debes estar muy orgulloso.

—Tuve un buen material —dijo Alec—. Gracias Emperatriz, por darme esta oportunidad.

Cuando el video se puso en marcha, los servidores colapsaron. Una vez restaurados, colapsaron de nuevo. Aún cuando se usaron algunos computadores con potencia, los servidores no podían manejar el gran volumen de tráfico.

James dio una respuesta, por supuesto, e indicaba que el nacimiento de otra niña no era resultado de Bella, sino que la diosa había levantado la maldición de los Volturi, ya que se querían despojar de las cadenas de la opresión. Bella se preguntaba cómo él podía usar la terminología de esa manera, pues según él, con barbaridad, la Federación había liberado a los _drones_. James prohibió que el video se mostrara en La Push, diciendo que habían filmado a un _drone_ blasfemando, pero como él era un rey Canuto, en vano intentó dominar las mareas.

Rose, Alice, Jasper, Emmett y Carlisle se encontraban en la sala de nido de Bella y Edward. Carlisle les dijo acerca de la prohibición y Alice resopló.

—La vida es más grande que la zona de libertad de expresión de James.

—Él dice que la libertad de expresión no incluye el discurso blasfemo, o un discurso contra el gobierno, o las falsedades, y la entrevista de Bella cae bajo los tres —. Esto vino de Emmett, que estaba tratando en vano de actualizar la sección de comentarios en la página del video.

—Su pedido está siendo ignorado por completo —dijo Carlisle—. Los medidores de tráfico indican que más de dos millones de visitas han llegado sólo de La Push.

—No puedes detener la señal, _Mal*_ —Bella citó. Alice, quien atrapó la indirecta, se echó a reír, pero Bella tuvo que explicar a unos confundidos Rosalie, Carlisle y Edward.

— ¿Pero "Serenity" no es una historia real? ¿El video era falso? —Edward preguntó.

—Tuvimos videos ficticios —explicó Bella—. Los llamamos 'películas', a partir de las imágenes en movimiento. En la tierra estaban acostumbrados a contar historias para divertir y entretener, no para informar. Al igual que las novelas, pero en películas.

— ¡Qué confuso! ¿La gente cómo sabe cuáles son verdaderas y cuáles son falsas?

—Tuvimos una palabra diferente para los reales. Los llamamos documentales —dijo Bella—. Las películas eran más populares que los documentales.

—Tal vez eso es una acusación a nuestra cultura —reflexionó Rosalie—. Se prefiere la fantasía a la verdad.

—Algunas personas aquí parecen que lo prefieren así —dijo Bella, señalando la imagen de James en la pantalla.

—La situación en Kebi se está deteriorando rápidamente —dijo Jasper a Bella y Edward en el desayuno a la mañana siguiente.

—Ayer por la noche, uno de sus senadores ha introducido una legislación de secesión.

Edward miró sorprendido.

— ¡Eso es traición a la patria! ¿Cómo fue recibida?

—No la rechazaron de inmediato, si eso es lo que quieres decir — dijo Jasper, con su tono sombrío—. Yo había pensado que esos videos de Bella...

Edward se pasó una mano por el pelo.

—Esto no es sólo cuestión de _drones_, Jasper. Es sólo la excusa. Ellos han estado descontentos con la Federación desde el reinado de mi padre. Tal vez el resentimiento llega a ser un hábito después de algunas décadas.

—Los patrocinadores del proyecto de ley, dicen que no quieren unirse a los rebeldes, pero tampoco quieren ser parte de la Federación por más tiempo.

—No creo eso —respondió Edward—. Creo que están tratando de usarlo como una palanca con la esperanza de que voy a comprometerme a sus denuncias. En su opinión, los voy a abordar desde una posición debilitada —suspiró—. Sin embargo, tengo que ir a reunirme con los líderes del senado Kebiano. Tenemos que parar esta tontería antes de que se extienda, y otros planetas crean que pueden manchar mi mensaje también.

— ¿Te refieres a un mal mensaje? —dijo Bella—. Yo voy contigo.

—Es demasiado peligroso —esto fue dicho por Edward y Jasper al mismo tiempo.

—Si es demasiado peligroso para mí, es demasiado peligroso para ti también.

—Bella, mis padres... Si algo pasara, no quiero que nuestros hijos nos pierdan a los dos.

—Mi lugar está a tu lado —argumentó Bella—. Estoy poniendo mi pie en esto, Edward.

Miró al suelo y echó la cabeza hacia un lado en el desconcierto.

—Los dos están abajo.

_Idiomas, idiota_. Bella se reprendió.

—Quiero decir que no voy a cambiar de opinión al respecto. Voy a ir contigo, o tú no vas en absoluto.

Bella cuadró los hombros y lo miró fijamente, su mandíbula fijó líneas rebeldes.

Edward arrojó sus manos.

—Muy bien, Bella. Tú ganas. Salimos por la mañana.

Cuando Edward dijo "mañana'', Bella no se había dado cuenta de que quería decir _"tan temprano que todavía estaba oscuro afuera"_. Se sentó, bostezando, medio lamentando su insistencia en ir. Ella salió del nido y se vistió con ropa abrigada. En el momento en que ella salió del cuarto de baño, Edward le había traído una taza de café. Ella lo miró con adoración.

—Te amo.

Ella y Edward se detuvieron por la habitación de los bebés antes de dejarlos y dieron a cada uno un beso, incluida a Victoria, a quien Edward ya veía como su nuera. Pequeño Carlisle tenía la cola de Victoria apretada con su puño regordete, y Nessie se había quedado dormida boca abajo con el trasero en el aire. Bella suavemente la movió a una posición más cómoda. Fue muy duro dejarlos, pero aún más difícil, era estar sin Edward.

Los bebés que estaban siendo atendidos por Alice, mientras Edward y Bella se habían ido. Bella les había caído la noche anterior, impactada por lo que encontró en la sala del nido de Alice.

— ¿Qué mierda es eso? —le espetó. Era una jaula de metal con un suelo acolchado. A menos que Alice se hubiera vuelto domadora de leones en su tiempo libre o Jasper tenía un lado así, ella nunca hubiera sospechado, que no tenía sentido que Alice tuviera una cosa de esas en su casa.

—El nuevo parque infantil de los bebés —dijo Alice.

—Eso no es un parque infantil. Eso es una _jaula_.

—Los bebés Volturi pueden escalar, Bella —dijo Alice—. Realmente, es por su propia seguridad.

Bella sentía que debía llegar a cada niño un vaso de estaño y una armónica. Ella sabía que Alicia no podía sentarse y ver a cada momento del día. Alice no tiene un avión no tripulado casa. Ella hizo su propia limpieza y lavandería, y Jasper estaba fuera trabajando en los asuntos de gobierno. Tenía que ser capaz de trabajar sin preocuparse de en lo que los bebés se estaban metiendo. Sin embargo, era una jaula y que simplemente no le parecía bien.

Edward, Bella y Tanya tomaron el tren a la ciudad. Bella iba medio adormilada mientras se apoyaba en Edward. Él no ayudó en nada por el ronroneo y seguía acariciándole el pelo. Llegaron frente a un edificio enorme y Edward la alzó para llevarla a su interior, mientras tomaba también la bolsa de lona que contenía su equipaje, por encima del hombro. Incluso a esta hora temprana, el puerto espacial estaba ocupado. En algunos aspectos, era como un aeropuerto en la Tierra, con mostradores de boletos y pantallas con texto que, probablemente, detallaban la llegada y salida de varios vuelos. Lo que lo hacía tan interesante era la variedad de criaturas en la habitación. Aunque la vida en el universo había seguido un patrón similar, no parecía haber un sinfín de variaciones en las características.

Edward comprobó una de las pantallas y se dirigió por un pasillo ancho, a un hangar masivo, donde estaba el barco y se sentó a esperar. Bella había estado ansiosa por ver un barco real, pensando en todos los fantásticos diseños que había visto en la televisión y en las películas. Estaba un poco decepcionada al descubrir que se veía como un cohete, aplastado por un lado, echando fuego por las alas cortas. Tenía mucho sentido, por supuesto. La nave tendría que llevar combustible suficiente para atravésar la atmósfera, y luego las alas para el viaje de vuelta hacia abajo, pero ella había esperado algo un poco más... interesante.

Cuando Edward llevó a Bella a la sala de la nave estelar. El estómago de Bella estaba irritado de ansiedad. Ella nunca había estado en un avión, y mucho menos en el espacio. Había estado inconsciente en su camino a Volterra, por lo que no contaba. Ahora, la realidad de lo que ella había insistido en hacer la golpeó y ella se encontró muy, muy nerviosa.

Cuando ella lo había imaginado, había pensado en algo así como _Star Trek_ con un interior espacioso, bellamente decorado, donde se podría descansar en cómodas sillas, tomando bebidas, tal vez viendo el paisaje por las ventanas grandes. La realidad se parecía más a la estación espacial Mir, estrecha y utilitaria. Edward tuvo que agacharse para pasar por el pasillo bajo y estrecho. Equipo, cables e interruptores los rodearon. Había una fila de asientos para graduar al tamaño de la pared, cada uno con un arnés de sujeción. Los asientos de tamaño humano tenían arneses que mantenían los pasajeros inmovilizados. Incluso su cabeza era clavada en su lugar. La respiración de Bella se aceleró un poco. Volar era bastante malo, pero ¿se mantienen inmóviles? Se obligó a calmarse. Ahora no sería el momento de tener un ataque de pánico.

—Es necesario —le dijo Edward, sintiendo su angustia—. La fuerza de gravedad durante el despegue es increíble y podrías resultar lesionada si te mueves.

Tanya se arrodilló en silencio en un pequeño rincón al lado de Bella, sólo tenía que fijar una correa a través de sus caderas.

— ¿Por qué Tanya no tiene que abrocharse el cinturón? —Bella gimió.

—Los Denali son mucho más fuertes que los humanos, Bella. La fuerza de la gravedad no les molesta —Edward se sentó a su lado y se sujetó las correas sobre el pecho. Una campana sonó y la puerta se cerró con un siseo de neumáticos. Bella engulló. Ellos parecían ser los únicos pasajeros, pues ninguno de los demás asientos estaban ocupados.

El barco había sido objeto de búsqueda y mantenimiento, revisado con mucho cuidado, y había sido vigilado por un equipo de _drones_ hasta su llegada para asegurarse de que no fuera manipulado. Bella se aseguró que era probablemente más seguro que la mayoría de vuelos comerciales en la tierra, pero eso no ayudó a la sensación de frío y electricidad en el estómago.

Los motores se pusieron en marcha y una pequeña turbulencia pasó por la nave. Rodó hacia delante, fuera del hangar a la plataforma de lanzamiento. Bella podía oír los motores rugir, ya que se aceleró al fuego. Su corazón latía con rapidez y tenía la boca tan seca como el papel. La cola de Edward se envolvió alrededor de su tobillo y le estrechó la mano con una de las suyas, dibujando pequeños círculos en la parte posterior de la misma con el pulgar.

Hubo una serie de pitidos y en el quinto, los motores se encendieron con un rugido ensordecedor. El barco se sacudió y se agitó. Bella vio con asombro como Tanya se balanceaba con el movimiento de la nave, y permanecía en posición vertical, tan perfectamente equilibrada como una surfista. Y luego, Bella podía sentir el despegue. Estrelló la espalda contra el asiento, una fuerza gigantesca e invisible la estaba presionando a bajar. Ella trató de levantar una de sus manos contra los brazos y no tenía la fuerza. Tanya parecía totalmente impasible ante ella.

Y luego, de repente, el ruido se detuvo. El rugido de los motores afinados hasta un zumbido suave. Edward abrió las partes del arnés de Bella para que pudiera mover la cabeza y los brazos. Se relajó un poco.

—No quieres levantarte —le dijo—. Si no estás acostumbrada a la ingravidez, te puedes desorientar.

—Me gustaría que hubiera una ventana —dijo Bella.

Edward pulsó algo entre ellos e hizo subir un panel. Debajo había un pequeño ojo. Bella se asomó a la oscuridad vacía, vio los pequeños puntos de estrellas como puntas de alfiler. Cuando el barco se ladeó, el orbe azul y blanco de Volterra llenó el ojo. Bella quedó asombrada por lo grande que era.

— ¿Kebi luce como eso? —preguntó ella.

—No. Su agua y suelo son de color rojo, por la misma cantidad de hierro.

_Al igual que Marte_, pensó Bella, pero ella no podía recordar por qué Marte era rojo.

El vuelo fue sólo de tres horas de duración. Edward trabajó en su comunicador mientras que Bella leía su _e-book_. Ella empezó a desear que no hubiera bebido el café, ya que no parecía haber un baño en el barco, pero incluso si lo hubiera, no estaba segura de querer saber cómo la gente iba al baño en gravedad cero.

En el momento en que Edward volvió a ajustarle las correas para el aterrizaje, la situación se volvió urgente. Tal vez no estarían en alguna parte que pudieran detenerse en el puerto espacial. El barco comenzó a vibrar de nuevo, ya que entró en la atmósfera y Bella apretó los dientes. Ella miró por la ventanilla y casi gritó cuando vio las llamas.

—Edward, ¡mira!

—Está bien —Edward le tranquilizó—. Eso siempre pasa cuando volvemos a entrar en la atmósfera. No te preocupes. El barco está bien protegido.

Se estableció en la plataforma de lanzamiento con apenas un golpe. Bella se asomó a la ventanilla y gimió. Un gran fortuito de personas, esperaban para darles la bienvenida con regalos y flores —y probablemente largos discursos—. Su vejiga le dolía. Intentó no retorcerse, trató de pensar en otra cosa.

Kebi era más cálido que Volterra, pues estaba más cerca al sol. Bella sintió un poco de sudor en las sienes y no sabía si era por el calor, o por la presión de temer que algo iba mal. Los políticos se arrodillaron y les saludaron, dieron la introducción y hablaron largo y tendido sobre lo felices que estaban de hospedar al Emperador y a la Emperatriz. Cuando el último hombre terminó de hablar, le ofreció un paquete envuelto a Bella. Sus ojos le lloraban, así que ella lo aceptó, y él interpretó como si la Emperatriz lo hubiera tocado por su discurso de bienvenida, y se echó a llorar. Él estaba encantado. Ella nunca tuvo la oportunidad de pedir un baño antes de que fueran trasladados en vehículos, se dirigieron al palacio real, donde se alojarían.

Este era un aspecto que nunca pensó de niña, cuando fantaseaba con ser princesa: tener que sonreír, ser amable y escuchar pacientemente largos discursos cuando la vejiga estaba a punto de estallar. Vio a Edward con curiosidad un par de veces. Los Volturi eran tan sensibles con los estados de ánimo de sus parejas, que se daba cuenta de que algo le preocupaba.

Nunca supo cómo se las arregló para sobrevivir al desfile. El vehículo viajaba lentamente por las calles, donde una multitud de ciudadanos animados lo vieron pasar. Bella se sintió un poco consolada por esta evidencia de que no todo el mundo en Kebi los odiaba, pero su mente se centró principalmente en su malestar, incluso cuando ella sonrió y saludó. _Tengo que hacer pis... tengo que hacer pis... tengo que hacer pis..._

El vehículo se detuvo frente a un podio, donde aún se leyó otro discurso para ellos. Edward agradeció al orador con gracia, mientras que Bella se mordió el labio y trató de borrar secretamente el agua de sus ojos. _Tengo que hacer pis... tengo que hacer pis... tengo que hacer pis..._

Oh, esto estaba mal. Muy mal. Pasaron por delante de una fuente. Bella casi se echó a reír ante la crueldad del universo. Por último, finalmente, se les mostró los cuarteles. Bella recorrió las habitaciones, tirando las puertas, hasta que encontró el cuarto de baño. Corrió en el interior, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella y se sentó con un suspiro.

—Bella, ¿estás bien? —Edward preguntó.

— ¡Muy bien! —le dijo—. ¡Vete! ¡No puedo hacer pis si sigues parado allí!

— ¿Estás segura? Parecías molesta por algo desde que salimos de la nave.

—Te hablaré de eso cuando salga, ¿de acuerdo?

Hubo una pausa.

—Muy bien.

Y lo oyó caminar. ¡Oh, gracias a Dios! Esta fue una de las muy pocas circunstancias en que se alegraba de no tener a Edward alrededor.

* * *

Pasen a leer nuestra nueva traducción:**La esposa Selkie!**

Establecido durante el reinado de "Bloody Mary" Tudor. Bella es capturada por Edward para criar a su hija. Él promete liberarla un día ¿pero lo hará? Intrigas de la Corte y el peligro en cada esquina. ¿Podrán,su amor recién descubierto,sobrevivir?

*Mal es la abreviatura de Malcom, el capitán Malcolm Reynolds de la película y serie "Serenity".


	20. Lo que ocurre en Kebi

**_Historia escrita por:Lissa Bryan_**

_**Traducido por:Carla Liñan Cañamar (FFAD)**_

_****__**Beta:Verito Pereyra (FFAD)**_

* * *

_****__Encuentra mas sobre nuestras traducciones en **www. facebook groups/ FFAddiction/(Sin espacios)**_

* * *

Hay un par de palabras en el idioma inglés que pueden ser tan horribles como estas: _Eso no era un baño_.

— ¡Oh por Dios! Lo siento tanto, tanto —balbuceó Bella por décima vez—. La habitación estaba a oscuras. Pensé que esto era el baño.

Su primera pista sobre que algo andaba mal fue la falta de papel higiénico. Y luego se dio cuenta de que no había una manija para tirar la cadena. Y _después_ se dio cuenta de que el cuenco contenía la ropa de lavandería de alguien. El último descubrimiento llegó cuando un drone ingresó en la habitación, con un conjunto de ropas sucias y chilló al encontrar a Bella posada sobre el cuenco con sus pantalones por los tobillos. Bella también chilló subiendo sus pantalones apresuradamente, con su rostro brillante como una flama.

Jessica, la Primera Dama, a quien pertenecía la ropa de lavandería, afortunadamente lo encontró gracioso, y le aseguró a Bella que no era la primera mujer terrestre en cometer este error.

Mientras Bella miraba al drone de Jessica re-lavar penosamente la ropa sucia (Jessica no querría escuchar que Bella lo había hecho por su cuenta) que había puesto en remojo antes de la llegada de Bella, Jessica le demostró cómo funcionaba. Tenía un desagüe en la parte inferior y una cadena suspendida del cielo raso. Cuando esta era tirada, una boquilla salía del techo y arrojaba un poco de agua, la cual podía ser usada para bañarse o lavar la ropa.

Kebi era un planeta desértico, y sus habitantes eran muy cuidadosos con el agua. Lo poco que les dejaban para asearse, era recolectado y reciclado. Los baños, los cuales le mostró Jessica después, eran esencialmente unas cajas llenas con tierra. Después de usarse, una palanca arrojaba un bulto de tierra sobre los desperdicios. Ellos eran aseados por drones, quienes tomaban el desecho para usarlo en los campos como fertilizante. Bella se preguntó si Edward podría usar uno de esos, y si era así, tal vez podrían tener uno en casa para que él lo usara junto con los bebés.

Jessica era muy amistosa y agradable, y era tan adorable como un cachorro de cocker spaniel. Su rostro estaba cubierto de pecas y tenía unos enormes ojos marrones que te observaban por debajo de sus rizos color rubio fresa. Sus cejas estaban arqueadas en la parte de arriba de su frente, dándole una eterna mirada de sorpresa.

Bella estaba preparada para la hostilidad, así que la calidez de Jessica, y su comportamiento de bienvenida, la tomaron por sorpresa. Su esposo, después de todo, había permanecido de pie en la puerta del Templo, y las damas Kebian, quienes vivían en el palacio, habían adoptado la actitud de él. Jessica ni siquiera mencionó la política mientras platicaba, guiando a Bella a un cuarto con un par de divanes, y una pequeña mesa entre ellos. Como en cada habitación que Bella había visto hasta ahora, las paredes estaban cubiertas con un material como el estuco y los pisos eran de suave y fría piedra. Cada cuarto tenía un alto y abovedado techo que ayudaba a mantenerlo fresco y con grandes ventanas abiertas, a través de las cuales la cálida brisa se colaba, moviendo las vaporosas cortinas en una danza constante.

Bella tomó asiento en el diván que Jessica le ofrecía y Tanya se arrodilló a la cabeza de éste, silenciosa como siempre. Hasta ahora, Jessica parecía ni siquiera haber notado su existencia, lo cual, pensó Bella, era un poco extraño. La mayoría de las personas sentían curiosidad por Tanya, pues no era tan común ver a una sacerdotisa Dynali con una humana.

Había platos con fruta en la mesa y Jessica llevó los suyos hasta su estómago mientras masticaba.

— ¿Dónde está Edward? —Preguntó Bella. Ella tomó su plato y tomó unas cuantas frutas pequeñas, después de ver cómo Jessica las comía para asegurarse de que no necesitaban ser peladas o deshuesadas antes de consumirse.

—Con mi pareja, probablemente —contestó Jessica, despectivamente, viéndose desinteresada por el paradero de cualquiera de los hombres—. ¿Así que, de qué periodo eres?

—Era el 2011 cuando dejé la Tierra —la fruta estaba deliciosa, fresca, fría y crujiente. Y tan incómoda había estado por necesitar un baño momentos antes, Bella no se había dado cuenta de cuán hambrienta estaba.

Jessica lanzó una serie de preguntas rápidas sobre la vida en la Tierra durante el siglo 21. Tenía una televisión con una caja electrónica que contenía miles de películas y series de televisión de la Tierra, tecnología que ni siquiera había estado disponible en la época de Bella, pero tenía sentido si los comparabas con los iPods y cosas como esas.

En el transcurso de la conversación, Jessica reveló que había sido criada en Volterra.

— ¿Cómo sucedió eso? —Bella no había visto ningún niño humano desde su llegada, ni tampoco ningún humano varón, para ser honestos.

—Mi madre fue una de las primeras mujeres de la Tierra que fueron tomadas por los Volturi para ser una pareja. No habían establecido todas las reglas todavía, y ella era una viuda con dos hijos. Ellos esperaron a que creciéramos para ser unas parejas apropiadas. Ellos tomaron a mi madre de la corte de Leonor de Aquitania**(1)**. ¿Todo un shock cultural para ella, eh?

Leonor de Aquitania… eso quería decir que Jessica tenía alrededor de 800 años, según los cálculos de la Tierra, y 200 en años Volturi… pero, un momento, habían sido 3000 años los que habían saltado en el tiempo, así que ella no podía calcular la edad de Jessica usando el siglo 21 como base. Bella estaba muy confundida, pero se imaginó que probablemente sería grosero que preguntara la edad de una mujer como si hubiera estado en la Tierra.

—Debió haber sido solitario para ti, siendo una niña —comentó.

—No, mi hermana y yo no éramos las únicas niñas humanas. Había otros seis como nosotras antes de que decidieran que no iban a tomar mujeres que tuvieran hijos. La madre de Edward era una de ellas.

Bella se inclinó hacia delante con entusiasmo. Ella rara vez le preguntaba a Edward cualquier cosa sobre sus padres, porque sabía que era un tema doloroso para él.

— ¿Cómo era ella?

—Era difícil llevarse con ella —confesó Jessica—. Ella descubrió que era pareja para el Emperador a muy temprana edad y eso la volvió un poco presumida. Ella esperaba que el resto de nosotros, los niños, la obedecieran como si ya fuera la Emperatriz. Mi madre me dijo que _tenía_ que hacerme amiga de ella porque eso beneficiaría a nuestra familia cuando se convirtiera en Emperatriz.

Un chillido resonó en el aire y Bella brincó. — ¿Qué fue eso?

—Mi drone, probablemente —dijo Jessica, pelando una pieza de fruta.

— ¿Está herido?

Jessica soltó una risita. —Si no lo está ahora, lo _va _a estar.

Bella la miró. — ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Está siendo azotado —se encogió de hombros y arrojó la fruta a su boca—. No debió haber dejado mi ropa sucia de esa manera.

— ¡Basta! —Bella jadeó—. ¡Tienes que detenerlo _justo ahora_! Lo que estás haciendo es ilegal.

Los ojos de Jessica se achicaron. —No, de acuerdo a nuestra ley. Nosotros hicimos una enmienda Constitucional, la cual dice que la Federación no tiene voz respecto al estatus de nuestros drones.

—La Ley de la Federación es superior a la Ley Planetaria —siseó Bella.

Jessica le dio una pequeña sonrisa. — ¿Para eso trabajan las cortes, o no? Pero esa ley no llegará a tiempo para detenerme en castigar a mi drone por desobedecerme y dejar mi ropa desatendida.

La sangre de Bella hirvió y tuvo que pelear contra la poderosa urgencia de golpear a Jessica justo en su pequeña y adorable cara de perro.

—Llévame con mi pareja —ordenó.

Jessica se encogió de hombros. —No sé en dónde está ahora.

—Entonces llévame a mi cuartel —Bella arrojó su plato hacia la mesa—. Parece que he perdido el apetito.

Los Kebians no dormían en nidos. Sus camas eran como unos camastros suspendidos desde el techo, sin sábanas o almohadas. Además del camastro y un maletero, en donde Edward ya había colocado su equipaje, el cuarto estaba provisto de muebles. Bella se sentó en el piso, frente al baúl, atrajo sus rodillas al pecho, y lloró. Ella sintió, más que escuchar, que Edward había regresado. Puso sus brazos alrededor de ella y Bella enterró el rostro en su pecho, estremeciéndose. Él susurraba suaves y delicadas palabras para ella.

—Ella es un monstruo —dijo Bella—. Es _mi_ culpa, no de él.

—Bella, no puedes esperar que todos, de repente, vean a los drones como tú lo haces —Edward alejó el cabello de su cara llorosa—. Podemos establecer leyes, pero no podemos legislar la perspectiva de las personas. Eso es algo que vendrá con el tiempo. ¿Tu gente aceptó inmediatamente a los ex‒esclavos como sus iguales?

Ella sacudió la cabeza. Habían tenido que pasar cerca de cien años para lograr los derechos civiles y la lucha por la igualdad seguía vigente cuando Bella dejó la Tierra.

No había manera de que salieran a cenar esa tarde. Bella consideró brevemente decir que estaba enferma, pero no podía. Sin importar lo desagradable que había sido todo, ella tenía que cumplir con su deber. Se vistió con la túnica de piedras brillantes, la cual había usado en la ceremonia de unión. La luz que emitían las piedras estaba regulada por la atmósfera de Kebian, pero seguía siendo encantadora. Ella y Edward siguieron al drone que había llegado para dirigirlos al comedor.

El Presidente Kebian y Jessica ya estaban sentados en la mesa, en el estrado. Como en Volterra, los oficiales de gobierno y sus esposas vivían en el palacio, lo cual era considerado un honor, y el espacio fue altamente disputado cuando se volvió accesible. Ellos ocupaban dos filas de mesas alineadas con un amplio pasillo central, y la gente curiosa se sentó para ver pasar a Bella y a Edward. Cuando llegaron al estrado, el Presidente se puso de pie.

— ¡Observen! —Dijo, y su voz era alta y resonante—. El Emperador y la Emperatriz de los Nueve.

Todos se pusieron de pie, y después se arrodillaron, inclinando sus cabezas, a pesar de que algunos parecían renuentes o recelosos.

—De pie —dijeron juntos ella y Edward.

El Presidente se sentó cuando ellos lo hicieron, aparentemente desinteresado en tomar esa oportunidad para hacer un discurso. Bella lo observó curiosa. Ella recordaba haberlo visto pasar de largo en el Templo, después del apareamiento de los drones, pero no pudo verlo bien en ese momento. Era alto, no tanto como Edward, pero más largo que un humano, y extrañamente lleno de grumos. Su piel era de un vivo y brillante rojo. Bella pensó que parecía una bolsa de manzanas.

Tanya actuó como su probadora, a pesar de la negativa de Bella. El Presidente se veía ofendido, pero Edward insistió. Al igual que los drones en casa, en Volterra, Tanya colocó la comida en su palma antes de comérsela, pero a diferencia de los drones, ella podía comer vegetales, a pesar de que Bella pudo haber obtenido un pequeño y vicioso placer de hacer que Jessica las probara por ella.

Bella solo seleccionó su comida, escuchando cómo Edward y el Presidente se esforzaban por mantener una conversación civilizada. Bella nunca había sido alguien que tuviera pequeñas charlas, así que no podía pensar en algo para contribuir. Bella sabía que el nombre del Presidente era Ephraim, pero él nunca les había dejado usarlo, así que eran forzados a referirse a él por su título, haciendo que la conversación fuera más artificial y formal.

Los Kebians usaban unas pequeñas y plateadas tenazas como cubiertos. Bella se preguntó si podría usar algo de su casa sin causar alguna ofensa o hacer que la gente pensara que tenía malos modales, cuando captó la esencia de lo que el Presidente estaba diciendo. Sus tenazas cayeron con un estrépito. El Presidente, al parecer, disfrutaba las peleas entre drones y había invitado a Edward y a Bella a presenciar una la siguiente tarde. Bella no escuchó la respuesta de Edward sobre el resonar de su presión arterial.

La tediosa comida finalmente terminó, pero en lugar de levantarse e irse, el Presidente palmeó sus manos. Un grupo de mujeres Kebian trotó hasta el pasillo central, vestidas con idénticas túnicas vaporosas, alineadas en filas por el tono de su piel, desde el rosa claro hasta el morado oscuro. Una pequeña banda de músicos se reunieron en el rincón y empezó a tocar, golpeando tambores, seguidos por flautas y silbidos. La mujer empezó a contonearse en una sensual coreografía, dejando caer trozos de su conjunto mientras se contoneaba y se meneaba.

Edward se quedó viendo por un largo momento y después se inclinó para susurrarle a Bella. —Si tú bailas de esa manera, sería sexy.

Dios, cómo amaba a ese hombre. —Tal vez cuando volvamos a casa, pueda hacer un intento.

Sintió que la cola de Edward se enrollaba en su tobillo. —Puede que se te haga realidad —advirtió, haciéndola ruborizar.

El baile terminó con las mujeres semi-desnudas tendidas en el suelo en un símbolo de Sol. Los Kebians golpearon sus mesas, con un golpeteo suave y alabando el acto. El Presidente se puso de pie, y la gente empezó a salir de la habitación.

—Debemos continuar nuestra discusión —le dijo a Edward—. Mi gabinete se ha reunido en mi oficina —se giró hacia un drone y ordenó—. Por favor, escolta al Emperador a mi oficina. Llevaré a la Emperatriz a sus cuarteles.

—La Emperatriz debe asistir a la reunión —dijo Edward, con sus ojos entrecerrados y su cola azotando de irritación.

El Presidente sonrió condescendientemente. —Mi gente no está acostumbrada a que una mujer se involucre en este tipo de asuntos. Sería lo mejor si se retirara a sus cuarteles.

—Está bien, Edward —dijo Bella. Estaba disgustada por toda esta situación. No valía la pena causar una ofensa y hacer todo peor—. Me puedes informar después.

La cola de Edward se agitó por un momento de indecisión. —De acuerdo. Te veré pronto.

La besó en la frente y siguió al drone fuera del comedor.

Tanya se puso de pie y Bella dijo una oración de agradecimiento por tenerla ahí, siguiéndolos. El Presidente le ofreció su brazo a Bella. Ella no quería tocarlo, pero apretó los dientes y la tomó educadamente. Él la observó de arriba a abajo, haciendo que se encogiera para sus adentros.

—Una cosa tan pequeña que ha causado tal controversia —murmuró.

—Solo estoy tratando de hacer lo que yo siento que es lo correcto —dijo Bella. Ella tuvo que trotar para seguirle el paso a sus grandes zancadas.

—Tiene un adorable cabello —le alabó. Bella le echó un vistazo a su rostro y apartó la mirada rápidamente. Sus ojos brillaban con lujuria y sus labios estaban curveados en una pequeña y cruel sonrisa.

—Gracias —murmuró, con sus ojos pegados al piso. Su rostro era casi tan rojo como el de él.

Se detuvieron enfrente de la puerta de los cuarteles de Bella y Edward.

—Ha tenido tanta dificultad últimamente con la rebelión, y ahora mi planeta está considerado una separación —su voz era baja mientras él trataba de evitar ser escuchado por Tanya—. Yo tal vez podría… _persuadir_ el rechazo de la propuesta del senado.

Su mano cepilló el cabello de Bella y ella jaló su cabeza, apartándose, al mismo tiempo que el bastón de Tanya azotaba enfrente de su cara, deteniéndose a casi nada de su nariz.

—No está permitido tocar a la Emperatriz —siseó Tanya. Bella se escondió detrás de ella, con su piel erizada.

—Lo siento, pero no soy muy _persuasiva_ —dijo Bella—. Buenas tardes, Presidente.

Abrió la puerta y se lanzó hacia dentro, escondiéndose hasta que Tanya entró.

— ¡Jesús! ¡Qué arrastrado! —Murmuró Bella y se estremeció de disgusto. Sentía como si necesitara una ducha justo ahora, y _de verdad_ quería lavar su cabello. Se debatió sobre decirle o no a Edward, porque la situación ya era lo suficientemente tensa sin tener que enfurecerlo por encima de todo, pero ella sabía que era mala idea mantenerle secretos.

Bella tuvo que brincar para subirse al camastro, con sus brazos esforzándose para impulsar su peso hasta que pudo alzar una pierna para arrastrarse y tumbarse. Miró hacia el techo, el cual estaba cubierto de hermosas pinturas de animales extraños. Bella se preguntó si eran reales o mitológicos. Decidió que no quería quedarse atascada por más tiempo para averiguarlo. Quería irse de ese horrible planeta y alejarse de sus sucios líderes.

No pasó mucho antes de que Edward regresara. Su cola estaba caída por el desánimo, y se veía cansado.

—Estoy empezando a sentir que este viaje fue una pérdida de tiempo —dijo con un suspiro, hundiéndose junto a ella—. No hubo negociaciones hasta que me presentaron una lista de demandas. Quieren que su carga de impuestos se reduzca en un 20%, porque dicen que no deberían subsidiar la búsqueda de parejas Volturi, o la compensación de los drones que escaparon, lo cual es inmoral, según ellos. Demandan que no solo estarán exentos de las nuevas leyes de los drones, sino que Volterra los proveerá de fuerzas de seguridad en el puerto espacial, para que puedan asegurarse de que los drones no sean capaces de escapar del planeta.

—Ridículo —dijo Bella—. ¿Crees que diseñaron sus demandas de manera intencional para que fuesen cosas que sabían que podrías rechazar?

—Podría ser —Edward pasó sus manos por su cabello.

—Necesito decirte algo —dijo Bella—. El Presidente… Uhm… Él me hizo _proposiciones_.

— ¿Qué? —La voz de Edward era tranquila.

—Él básicamente dijo que si tenía sexo con él, podría rechazar la propuesta de la separación.

Edward se puso de pie, con un feroz gruñido rasgando su garganta, y con ojos asesinos. Se dirigió a la puerta. Bella lo tomó de la cola, aferrándose al ondulante camastro.

— ¡Edward, no lo hagas!

— ¡Ese hijo de _Kraken_! **(2) **—Siseó—. ¿Cómo se _atreve_? Bella, suelta mi cola.

—No, Edward. Harás que todo sea peor. ¿Solo vámonos a casa, de acuerdo? ¿Por favor? ¿_Por favor_? —Sus ojos le rogaron. Una idea se le ocurrió—. Tal vez lo hizo porque _quiere_ que lo ataques, para darle una excusa para causar todo tipo de problemas. Tal vez ese fue su plan todo este tiempo. Jessica trató de provocarme, abusando de su drone, y Ephraim trata de enfurecerte, haciéndome proposiciones.

Edward se congeló y ella pudo ver los engranes de su mente moviéndose mientras lo consideraba. Soltó su cola.

—Sí, Bella, probablemente tengas razón —acunó su rostro con su palma, pasando su pulgar sobre su mejilla—. ¿Qué haría sin ti?

— ¿Sabes lo que esto significa? —Preguntó Bella, con sus ojos brillando.

— ¿Que los dos son suicidas? —Respondió sombríamente.

—No —la confianza de Bella crecía con cada palabra—. Que están _asustados_. No creen que tengan el apoyo necesario como para abandonar, así que tratan de que nosotros perdamos el temperamento para hacernos quedar mal.

—Mi pareja no solo es bondadosa y hermosa, sino que también es inteligente. Ciertamente, soy el más afortunado de los hombres —besó sus labios suavemente—. Has nacido para gobernar, Bella.

Ella sonrió. —Gracias. ¿Qué dices si nos vamos de aquí y dejamos estos estúpidos juegos?

—Hagámoslo entonces —dijo Edward—. No están interesados en negociar razonablemente. Tal vez lo hagan, una vez que se den cuenta de que no estamos intimidados por sus amenazas —Edward jaló su comunicador y tecleó unos cuantos botones. (Bella quería uno, pero a pesar de lo avanzado de la tecnología, no habían sido adaptados para usarlos en inglés)—. He ordenado que el barco sea rellenado de combustible y preparado para partir lo antes posible, pero estará listo por lo menos en una hora.

— ¿Podemos, por favor, esperar en el puerto espacial? —Preguntó Bella, sin ganas de pasar más tiempo ahí del absolutamente necesario.

—Eso suena como una buena idea —dijo Edward. Abrió el baúl, al pie del camastro, y dispuso a sacar sus bolsas. Se congeló, e incluso su cola se quedó estática—. ¿Bella? Quédate en el camastro. No te muevas.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué es?

—Es un _kirshi_ —dijo. Lentamente, se puso de pie y se hizo hacia atrás hasta alcanzar la ventana. Dio un tirón a las cortinas y sacó la barra. Se acercó cuidadosamente hasta el cofre, esperando su oportunidad, antes de atacar, agitando el tubo con un sonoro _¡whack!_

— ¿Lo atrapaste? —Preguntó Bella.

—Sí —Edward arrojó a un lado el tubo.

Bella bajó del camastro y se asomó en el baúl. Vio una cosa aplanada y destrozada, del tamaño de un ratón, pero no pudo distinguir muchas cosas. En cierta forma, no se veía como algo que provocara la alarma de Edward.

— ¿Qué es un _kirshi_, de todas formas? —Preguntó.

—Un pequeño reptil. Tienen un aguijón, el cual es mortal para los humanos.

—Es algo bueno que no tengamos de esos en Volterra —dijo Bella con un escalofrío.

—Tampoco son originarios de este planeta —dijo, con voz severa.

— ¿Tú crees que…?

—No sé —dijo—. Parece ser estadísticamente improbable que un _kirshi_ pueda estar en este planeta y termine en un maletero que sea usado por uno de los cuantos humanos que hay aquí.

Revisó su maleta antes de arrojarla sobre su hombro. Se detuvo en el marco de la puerta para informarle a Tanya sobre el cambio de planes, y ella de hecho sonrió, siguiéndolos hasta el pasillo con unos cuantos saltitos al caminar. Se encontraron a Jessica en el pasillo, de camino a las puertas del palacio.

— ¡Esperen! ¿A dónde van?

—A casa —dijo Edward, y ni siquiera detuvo su andar.

Jessica no se veía sorprendida, pero parecía preocupada. Trotó hasta quedar en frente de ellos, con sus manos levantadas frente a ella, tratando de persuadirlos para que se detuvieran.

—No se vayan. No todavía. Solo quédense esta noche.

—No.

Jessica tomó el brazo de Edward. Él vio hacia abajo y le dio una mirada escalofriante, haciendo que lo soltara como si la hubieran quemado.

—Solo por esta noche —rogó—. ¿Por favor? Bella, perdona si te molesté al golpear a mi drone. No sucederá de nuevo. Por favor, solo quédense hasta mañana.

—No.

Caminaron hasta las puertas de enfrente del palacio, dejándola parada ahí, con su rostro contrariado y algo de miedo en sus ojos.

—Me pregunto de qué habrá ido todo eso —dijo Bella, mientras Edward la tomaba en brazos. Colocó su peso de manera cómoda en sus brazos.

—Nada bueno, me imagino —miró a su alrededor, incrementando su impaciencia—. ¿Tanya, le importaría pedir un vagón para nosotros?

Tanya puso sus dedos en su boca y soltó un extraño y chillante silbido. Eso logró que cada animal que lo hubiera escuchado a la distancia corriera en su dirección; desde las gordas y peludas criaturas, como San Bernardos, que jalaban los vagones, hasta las aves y la fauna urbana. Muy pronto, estuvieron de pie en medio de un amplio círculo de animales, grandes y pequeños, como algún tipo de número musical bizarro de Disney, en el cual las criaturas harían un vestido, construirían una casa, o algo.

_Santa vaca, la Leyenda de Tyolet_**(3)**_, del Rey Arturo_, pensó Bella, sacudiendo la cabeza. Tanya nunca dejaba de asombrarla.

— ¡Usted! —Tanya agitó su bastón a un hombre que estaba tirando de sus riendas, enojado, tratando en vano de conseguir que la criatura jalara su vagón y regresara a la carretera. El animal corrió hasta Tanya, sin tomar en cuenta completamente a las otras criaturas en su camino, las cuales tuvieron que dispersarse para evitar ser aplastadas por su pata plana, como de un elefante. Tanya se hizo a un lado, hábilmente, cuando la criatura trató de lamerla con su enorme lengua— ¿Su vagón está libre para alquilarlo?

—Lo está cuando mi _gurdon_ coopera —dijo.

—Creo que él lo obedecerá ahora —dijo Tanya—. Llévenos al puerto espacial.

Bella no estaba segura si había dicho la última parte al hombre o a la enorme criatura del tamaño de un perro. Una vez que subieron a bordo, se puso en marcha en dirección al puerto espacial sin ser dirigido por el conductor. Una vez que llegaron, Edward le tendió un puñado de monedas al desconcertado hombre. Tanya le dio una palmadita al animal y le susurró algo al oído.

Bella dio un vistazo por encima del hombro de Edward. Se arrepintió que su primera experiencia fuera del mundo hubiera sido tan decepcionante. El puerto espacial estaba ubicado en los límites del pueblo y pudo ver más allá del desierto deshabitado, con su color rojo ladrillo, azotado por el aire caliente, esqueletos secos de árboles muertos, señalando al brillante cielo azul. Había una salvaje e inquietante belleza en todo eso. Bella admiró que los Kebians no solo se las arreglaran para sobrevivir, sino que prosperaban en este implacable lugar. Esperaba que algún día tuviera la oportunidad de regresar y explorarlo de manera apropiada.

* * *

Te invitamos a pasar por nuestra nueva traducción de la misma autora de "Escrito en las Estrellas"

_**La esposa Selkie**_

Establecido durante el reinado de "Bloody Mary" Tudor. Bella es capturada por Edward para criar a su hija. Él promete liberarla un día ¿pero lo hará? Intrigas de la Corte y el peligro en cada esquina. ¿Podrán,su amor recién descubierto,sobrevivir?

* * *

**(1) Leonor de Aquitania**: Duquesa de Aquitania y Guyena, condesa de Gascuña y reina del consorte de Francia e Inglaterra. Nació en 1122 y falleció en 1204.

**(2)** **Kraken**: Criatura marina de la mitología escandinava y finlandesa, descrita como un pulpo gigante que atacaba barcos y a marinos.

**(3) Tyolet**: Es la historia de un caballero, del reino del Rey Arturo, que gana la mano de una doncella tras una aventura mágica, a principios del siglo 13.


	21. Dios odia a los Cobardes

**_Historia escrita por:Lissa Bryan_**

_**Traducido por:Mentxu Masen (FFAD)**_

_**Beta:Verito Pereyra (FFAD)**_

_**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**_

* * *

_****__Encuentra mas sobre nuestras traducciones en **www. facebook groups/ FFAddiction/(Sin espacios)**_

* * *

Carlisle estaba esperando por ellos en el puerto espacial cuando su nave aterrizó. (Bella había sido lista esta vez y no bebió nada antes del largo vuelo de vuelta). Edward la cogió cuando salió de la nave por la plataforma de desembarco. Bella inhaló un profundo respiro de aire Volturi y pensó _Estoy en casa._ ¿Cuándo había llegado a amar a este planeta como el suyo? No estaba segura, pero lo sintió así ahora, una profunda y poderosa conexión con este mundo y su gente.

—Estoy encantado que estéis en casa —, dijo Carlisle. Las colas de él y de Edward se enroscaron, la versión Volturi de un abrazo entre hombres —. Estaba preocupado por vuestra seguridad.

—Y creo que tenías razón para ello —Edward le contó sobre el _kirshi,_ y un gruñido suave provino de la garganta de Carlisle.

—La Primera Dama estaba tan desesperada para que nos quedáramos hasta por la mañana, que estoy segura que tenían algo planeado para nosotros durante la noche —, dijo Bella.

—Amenazaron a tu compañera —, le dijo Carlisle a Edward —. Podrías haber estado en tu derecho de matar a ambos.

Edward hizo cosquillas en el cuello de Bella con la punta de su cola. — ¿Ves? No soy el único que piensa de esa forma.

Bella se rió y sacudió su cabeza. —Todavía pienso que ellos solo querían provocarnos.

—Y probablemente tengas razón —, dijo Carlisle, dirigiéndolos hacia su vagón. Él tenía un conductor, así que ellos cambiaron a los temas de seguridad para el consumo público. Bella le contó a Carlisle sobre la belleza desolada de Kebi, luchando por encontrar las palabras para explicar cómo le habían afectado, y él asintió en entendimiento. Algunas personas estaban desconcertadas por el duro vacío, pero otras estaban inspiradas. —En mi juventud, pasé tiempo allí, esperando por una visión de la Diosa que me dijera lo que tenía que hacer con mi vida. Estaba medio muerto en el momento en que regresé a la civilización, pero sigo amando el desierto vacío de ese planeta.

—No vi ningún campo —, dijo Bella—. Pero alguien me dijo… Uhm... La forma en que los fertilizan, así que sé que crecen cultivos _en alguna parte_.

—Bajo tierra —explicó Carlisle —. El planeta está lleno de grandes sistemas de cuevas abandonadas por volcanes extintos. Allá abajo, la tasa de evaporación es mucho menor, y ellos pueden controlar las plagas que atacan a cada planta que lucha su camino a través del suelo en la superficie. Algunos cultivos deben crecer en el suelo, pero otros son capaces de crecer hipodrónicamente, lo cual ahorra espacio. Luchan por el cultivo suficiente de comida para su gente, y tienen que importar más y más cada año, especialmente desde que su gente ha desarrollado un gusto por la carne, pero hay pocos animales adecuados.

_Un pollo en cada cazuela_, pensó Bella. Parecía que otras culturas también asociaban el comer carne con la prosperidad.

Cuando llegaron al palacio, Rose, Alice, Jasper y Emmett estaban esperando por ellos. Alice saltó de alegría hasta que Edward puso a Bella sobre sus pies y entonces Alice la agarró en un abrazo. Bella pensó en un terrier esperando en la puerta, saltando de alegría al ver a su dueño regresar, y tuvo que esconder una sonrisa.

— ¿Dónde están los bebés? —Ellos caminaron hacia sus cuartos, todo el mundo emparejados en debate.

—Tomando la siesta en el nido. No conseguí que Nessie y Pequeño Carlisle durmieran la pasada noche, así que Jasper sugirió que pusiera algunas de vuestras almohadas en su nido para que ellos pudieran oler vuestra esencia. ¡Funcionó! Así que, parecía ser el mejor lugar para ponerlos para su siesta.

Bella se acercó de puntillas a su nido y miró hacia abajo a los bebés, todos enredados en una pila, la manera en que parecía que preferían dormir. Se veían tan tranquilos… Bella se preguntó de repente qué clase de galaxia les dejaría. ¿Estaría terminada la guerra para cuando ellos crecieran?

Todos ellos se sentaron en cojines alrededor de la mesa. Todo el mundo tenía noticias; uno podría pensar que habían estado fuera por semanas en lugar de un solo día. Fue Carlisle quien habló primero. —Creo que Bella tenía razón sobre Ephraim y Jessica deseando provocaros en un incidente. Han tomado una postura de línea dura la cual no es popular entre la gente, y ellos probablemente sintieron que necesitaban algo para ayudar a reforzar su situación. He estado viendo los vídeos de Kebi y el apoyo al movimiento de secesión parece bajo, sobre todo ligado a lo largo de las líneas económicas.

— ¿Por qué sería eso? —Preguntó Bella.

—El rico podría estar bien, como siempre están, pero para el Kebian promedio, la secesión podría ser un desastre. Sin subsidios gubernamentales, serían incapaces de mantener sus plantas de desalinización subterráneas y las granjas hidropónicas. Los precios de la comida se incrementarían drásticamente. Antes de que se incorporaran a la Federación, la vida de los pobres era muy dura, y ahora sería incluso peor. En aquel entonces, la población era menos, antes de que se unieran a la Federación, porque los hombres en su cultura tenían prohibido el emparejarse a no ser que pudieran ofrecer a la mujer una casa propia y una promesa de apoyo constante. Ahora, más gente puede casarse y su número se ha incrementado hasta el punto de que el medio ambiente natural de su planeta no puede sostenerles sin suplementos artificiales. Si los Kebi dejan la Federación, los pobres se morirán de hambre.

—Pero, como siempre, son los ricos quien tienen el poder y dirigen la política —, concluyó Bella —. La mayoría de las naciones en Kebi son monarquías, ¿verdad? ¿Así que los reyes y las reinas son los que eligen al presidente del planeta?

—Sí, y a juzgar por los vídeos que vi esta tarde, Ephraim no es muy popular entre la gente corriente.

—Esas plantas desalinizadoras, es de donde los Kebi sacan la sal para exportar, ¿verdad?

—Correcto —, dijo Carlisle —. Y ha proveído a su planeta de constantes, aunque modestos, ingresos. La Federación paga por mantener las plantas en activo, para proveer a la gente del agua fresca que necesitan. Las plantas son caras de mantener, solo el combustible cuesta más que lo que ganan ellos de la producción de sal.

— ¿No tienen otra fuente de ingresos?

—Algo de minería, una pequeña cantidad de industria, pero no es un planeta rico. Los políticos y los vídeos de entrevistas que los apoyan están siguiendo el ejemplo de Lapush. Les están diciendo a la gente que Kebi está luchando debido a su carga tributaria, en particular por los impuestos de importación, pero la mayoría de la gente nunca _paga _ esos impuestos porque solo se aplica sobre los bienes de lujo no esenciales.

—Yo diría que el chocolate _es _esencial —, dijo Alice.

La cola de Edward se sacudió en diversión. —Voy a planteárselo al Consejo.

— ¿Qué es lo que posiblemente esperan ganar de la independencia? —Preguntó Bella. —No lo entiendo.

Carlisle suspiró. —Poder. Control. Riqueza. Ellos ven los impuestos de la Federación como dinero que podría estar en _sus _bolsillos, dinero que podrían gastar como quisieran en lugar de que la Federación tenga que hacer esas decisiones. Quizás no entienden completamente qué ocurriría a su economía si dejan la Federación, o quizás no quieren creerlo, o quizás simplemente no les _importa._

Rose soltó un bufido. —Por supuesto que no lo entiendes, Bella. Tú no piensas de esa manera.

Bella tiraba de su pelo en frustración. — ¿Qué hacemos para parar esta tontería?

Rose alzó una ceja. — ¿Estás segura de que quieres eso? Kebi parece que es más una fuga de dinero para la Federación que un recurso.

—Son nuestra gente —, respondió Edward—. Han sido parte de la Federación por más de mil años. No podemos solo abandonarlos. Y honestamente, no creo que haya muchos, incluso entre las clases altas y los rangos políticos, que realmente _quieran _separarse. Solo lo están usando como una provocación en un momento en que piensan que la Federación está debilitada.

Bella tamborileó sus dedos en la mesa. —De ahí los intentos de provocación. Ojalá hubiera arrestado a Jessica por golpear al drone.

—No podías —, dijo Carlisle—. Sus fuerzas de seguridad hacen votos de defender las leyes de su país o de su planeta. Generalmente, no es un problema porque la ley planetaria está bajo la égida de la ley de la Federación, pero en esta circunstancia, ellos no tendrían causa legal para arrestarla debido a la enmienda constitucional que aprobaron —levantó una mano cuando vio que Bella iba a protestar. —Sí, Bella, la ley no hará frente a un recurso judicial, pero hasta que sea revocada, es la ley de la tierra. Si la hubieras arrestado, cualquier ley la hubiera dejado fuera de la cárcel para la hora de la cena y te habrías enfrentado a ese incidente diplomático que les habría dado la influencia que buscaban tan desesperadamente.

Bella suspiró. —Lo sé. Estoy hablando desde la frustración. Realmente desearía deshacerme de _ambos _y darles a los Kebi los gobernantes que necesitan. Sí, vaya pareja extraña que era. Casi que lo siento por Jessica por tener ese horrible compañero.

—No lo sientas —, respondió Carlisle—. Guarda tu piedad para el que lo merece. Estaba emparejada con un hombre Volturi que la adoraba, pero él era un Beta, un empleado de bajo nivel. Ella eligió emparejarse con Ephraim en su lugar porque quería ser Primera Dama. Él la quería porque pensó que sería un honor tener como compañera a una humana. No hay amor entre ellos, pero ella hizo sus decisiones. Ahora tiene que vivir con ellas.

— ¿Tienen niños? No vi ninguno.

—No, no son genéticamente compatible. Ephraim ha engendrado a su heredero con una concubina Kebiana.

Bella se sorprendió de que dejaran a una mujer fértil _gastarse_ en un hombre que no podría darle hijos, dejando su posición en mujeres emparejadas con drones. Pero luego se acordó de lo que Lauren le había dicho en el jumper. Bella podía negarse a emparejarse con un Volturi. No la habrían forzado.

—Yo digo que los pongas en evidencia —, dijo Rose—. Emmett me dijo que el Emperador tiene el poder de forzar una votación inmediata en cualquier parte de la legislación pendiente. Y si eso falla, puedes sellarlo por un período de cinco años.

—Es verdad —, coincidió Edward—. Bella, ¿qué opinas?

—El senado es elegido por voto popular, lo que podría ser nuestra salvación —reflexionó Bella, tamborileando sus dedos en la mesa con aire ausente—. ¿Pero qué pasa si al forzar la votación les da un ataque de pánico?

—Dios odia a los cobardes, y la fortuna favorece a los valientes —, declaró Rose.

—Hagámoslo. Vamos a forzar la votación. Después de todo, no tendrán nada que celebrar sobre nuestras cabezas.

Usando el comunicador de Emmett, el cual tenía mejor cámara que el de Edward, filmaron un pequeño vídeo de Bella y Edward sentados uno al lado del otro. —Por nuestra autoridad como Emperador y Emperatriz de los Nueve, hacemos un llamado a una votación inmediata sobre la legislación de la secesión pendiente en el senado Kebian.

Emmett golpeó en la pantalla del comunicador. —Enviado —, dijo.

—Jasper, ¿cómo está… —Bella se interrumpió por el sonido de una enorme explosión en la distancia—. ¿Qué demonios fue eso?

Otra explosión. Gritos débiles. Bella corrió hacia la ventana. —Oh Dios mío, ¡Edward! El campamento drone está quemándose —ella se agachó instintivamente cuando una nave estelar rugió encima de su cabeza, descendiendo en picada a la calle por el campo, lanzando un mísil que impactó en la calle llena de gente huyendo, creando una terrorífica bola de fuego. Bella jadeó y llevó una mano a su boca. Se alegró en el momento porque ella estaba suficientemente lejos para no ver la carnicería.

Edward tomó su espada desde un baúl y la puso en su cintura. Tanya sacó un artefacto más acorde con ella del armario y se la entregó a él sin una palabra. —Coge a los niños y ve al sótano —, le ordenó a Bella. Estaba pulsando botones en su comunicador de forma rápida.

— ¡De ninguna manera! Voy contigo.

—No —, respondió Edward—. No es seguro. Por favor, Bella, no seré capaz de tener mi mente en la pelea a no ser que tú estés segura —. Él miró hacia arriba—. ¿Tanya?

—El Emperador tiene razón —dijo Tanya, su voz extrañamente tranquila—. Tienes que estar aquí, donde nosotros podamos proteger a los niños.

Bella gimió, pero Tanya tenía razón. Tenían que proteger a los bebés.

Edward estaba hablando rápidamente en su comunicador. — ¡Estamos siendo atacados! Lanzad todo lo que tengáis, _ahora_. Si vuela, lo quiero en el aire.

Otra explosión, esta vez en otra dirección.

Rose corrió a la ventana del otro lado de la habitación y dijo, —Aw, joder. Eso fue el puerto espacial.

Emmett y Jasper corrieron a través del armario que conecta con el apartamento de Jasper y Alice. Bella podía verlos ir directamente a un tapiz colgado de la pared. Jasper lo empujó a un lado y entró un código y el muro se abrió para revelar un alijo de armas. Él y Emmett se cargaron con ellas, y Emmett trajo espadas para Alice, Rose y Bella.

—Emmett, no sé cómo usar esto —dijo Bella. Ni siquiera casi podría sostenerla con una mano, como para balancearla.

Emmett señaló la punta. —Este es el final peligroso.

—No es momento para bromas. No sé luchar con espada.

—Es mejor que…

La explosión los golpeó a todos en sus pies. Bella perdió el control de su espada y esta fue haciendo ruido por el suelo. Ella oyó a los bebés gritando por el miedo y rodó por el suelo, metiéndose en el nido y los pequeños se juntaron a ella. Ella los sostuvo en sus brazos y agarró una almohada para protegerlos. — ¡Ma! —Gritó Nessie, enterrando su cara en el cuello de Bella.

Otra explosión. Trozos de yeso cayeron del cielo y las luces se apagaron.

—Esa fue el ala de la oficina —, dijo Jasper—. Están bombardeando el palacio.

Emmett parecía aturdido. — ¿El _palacio_? Pero este lugar está lleno de mujeres y niños. ¿Quién _hace _ una cosa como esta?

—Puedes preguntarles cuando los encontremos —espetó Jasper—. El sótano no será lo bastante seguro. Tenemos que sacar a las compañeras y los niños fuera de aquí.

—Id a la ciudad bajo tierra. Estaréis seguros allí —Edward la besó en los labios y le dio un apretón suave—. Te amo. ¡Id!

Alice agarró el brazo de Bella. —Conozco el camino. ¡Vamos, Bella!

Bella salió del nido, los tres bebés en sus brazos, todavía tapados con la almohada. —Llevaré a Carlisle y Victoria —, ofreció Alice—. Dame una de esas almohadas.

Bella odió darle a su hijo, pero sabía que Alice quería sostener a su hija. Instintos de una madre, sostener y proteger, llevar a sus hijos consigo por si algo fallaba.

Bella dio una última mirada a Edward mientras él, Jasper y Emmett corrían por el pasillo, haciendo sonar las armas, guerreros en su camino a la batalla. _Oh, Dios, por favor, no dejes que sea mi última vista de él. _

—Por aquí —dijo Alice, tomando la dirección contraria. Rose corrió detrás de ellas, un bastón en sus manos y una espada agarrada a su cadera, apagando la luz a cada paso. Tanya guardo sus espaldas.

No tomó muchos giros para que Bella se desorientara. — ¿Dónde estamos yendo? —Preguntó Bella, su respiración quemando su garganta. Realmente necesitaba hacer más ejercicio. Rose ni siquiera se veía sin aliento.

—Hay un túnel bajo tierra el cual nos dejará fuera cerca del Templo —, dijo Alice por encima de su hombro.

Bella no oyó la siguiente explosión. De repente se encontró a sí misma con la espalda pegada a la pared, la almohada todavía sobre Nessie. La cara manchada de tierra de Rose estaba sobre ella y Bella la vio mover sus labios, pero no oyó nada excepto un zumbido agudo en sus oídos. Cayó vertiginosamente cuando trató de incorporarse. Rose la tomó y la sostuvo hasta que estuvo lista. Humo y polvo llenaban el aire, haciendo difícil el ver, difícil el respirar. El sonido fue gradualmente regresando. —… encontrar a Alice y Tanya.

Bella checó a Nessie, quien estaba ilesa, tiritando bajo la almohada contra el cuello de su madre. —Car —gimió Nessie. — ¡Car!

_¡Levántate, Bella! ¡Levántate!_Forzó a sus miembros a moverse y se levantó del suelo cubierto de escombros, Rose asegurándose en caso de pérdida de equilibrio. — ¡Alice! —La palabra salió en un graznido bajo. Tosió y tragó más polvo. — ¿Alice dónde estás? ¿Tanya?

—Por aquí —dijo Alice desde su izquierda. Bella se hizo paso entre los escombros y encontró a Alice tumbada bajo una puerta caída, la almohada y los bebés por debajo de ella. Rose y Bella levantaron la sorprendentemente pesada puerta y Alice se arrastró hacia afuera. Bella instintivamente comprobó a los niños, los cuales estaban temblando y sollozando, pero ilesos. — ¿Tanya? ¿Tanya?

Tanya salió de una nube de humo y polvo, cojeando, con una herida sangrando en su cabeza. —Estoy aquí, Emperatriz.

Alice rompió un trozo de su túnica y le hizo señas a Tanya para que se agachara. Dejó la tela a través de la herida, atando un nudo por detrás de la cabeza de Tanya para mantenerla en su lugar. —Vamos, tenemos que llegar al túnel.

Se abrieron paso entre los escombros y giraron en una esquina, solo para encontrar el pasillo bloqueado por un derrumbe. — ¡Mierda! —Soltó Alice.

— ¿Sabes otro camino? —Le preguntó Rose, tan calmada como si estuvieran paseando por un centro comercial.

Otra explosión. Todas se agacharon, Bella y Alice encorvándose sobre los bebés que llevaban. El pasillo se sacudió, pero nada cayó.

—Vamos a intentar este camino. Tal vez podamos volver sobre nuestros pasos —. Rápidamente se dieron la vuelta en el pasillo e hicieron un giro en la dirección correcta tan pronto como pudieron. Alice se paró en un cruce, sus ojos agitándose de un lado a otro examinando los tres pasillos que tenían que escoger—. No sé cuál es el camino —confesó—. Nunca he estado aquí.

—Por aquí —dijo Bella, dirigiéndose a la derecha.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—No lo sé, pero tenemos que movernos —dijo Bella. Una puerta estaba colgando de sus bisagras y Bella vio una escalera. — ¡Allí! —Se metió por la puerta y Alice la siguió por detrás. —No sé si...

_¡ZAS_! Ambas fueron golpeadas contra la barandilla por la fuerza de la explosión. El suelo se sacudió debajo de ellas como una nave chocando con una ola gigante, y el hueco de la escalera fue tan negro como la noche. Bella miró alrededor por Alice. — ¿Dónde estás?

—Aquí —gimió Alice y se deslizó más cerca de Bella. —Jesús, realmente duele.

— ¿Estás bien? —Los ojos de Bella estaba ajustándose a la oscuridad, pero había una pequeña luz preciosa. ¿No creían los Volturi en las luces de emergencia? Otra cosa para anotar en una nota mental.

—Mis costillas —exclamó Alice—. Duele respirar.

—Dame los bebés —dijo Bella. Tomó a los dos agitados niños de Alice.

— ¡Car! —dijo Nessie y tiró sus brazos para enredarse a su hermano.

— ¡Nee! —Contestó Carlisle, apretando tan fuerte que Nessie se quejó.

— ¿Puedes andar? —Preguntó Bella.

—Creo que sí. ¿Dónde están Rose y Tanya?

—No lo sé —Bella se incorporó y fue a tientas al hueco de la escalera, sintiendo miedo en cada paso por si se caía por las escaleras.

Alice de repente se rió.

— ¿Qué es divertido?

—Puedo verte debido a tus piedras brillantes —dijo Alice.

Bella miró hacia abajo y vio los puntos blancos. Sintió una punzada de pesar pues su túnica de apareamiento estaba arruinada, pero las piedras brillantes podían ser útiles. Sus ojos se habían ajustado lo suficiente para ver los escombros bloqueado la puerta. Bella llamó y oyó a Rose contestar débilmente desde el otro lado—. Id al nivel del sótano —gritó Rose—. Os encontraremos allí.

Bella se sintió casi desnuda sin Tanya a su lado. Se arrancó la falda de su túnica y la usó para vendar las costillas de Alice y se dijo en un tono bajo que no puso de manifiesto el temor helado que sentía que sería capaz de encontrar a Alice en la oscuridad.

Cuidadosamente hicieron el camino por las escaleras, Alice con su mano en el hombro de Bella. En el fondo, Bella vio una banda débil de luz debajo de una puerta. —Creo que estamos aquí —dijo. Presionó sus manos contra la puerta y no sintió calor, así que abrió la puerta un poco y se asomó. La oscura, amplia sala que ella vio parecía estar vacía excepto por cajas y cajas, apiladas sin orden. No olió humo o vio ninguna luz naranja que podría indicar llamas. La abrió ampliamente y ella y Alice entraron.

—Vamos a mirar por otra sección de escaleras —sugirió Bella—. Es probablemente donde nos encontremos con Rose y Tanya.

La habitación estaba tan silenciosa que su respiración sonaba fuerte y pesada. Pasaron a través de los pasillos que quedaban entre las cajas, pero era como un laberinto. Con el pobre sentido de Bella de la orientación, anduvieron en círculos unas pocas veces. Tuvieron que parar varias veces para permitir a Alice descansar. Ella tosía constantemente y había empezado a sacar manchas de sangre. Bella mintió y le dijo que las costillas rotas a menudo causaban eso solo para borrar el pánico de los rasgos de Alice.

Alcanzaron el lado opuesto de la habitación y no encontraron ninguna escalera, pero lo que encontraron hizo que el corazón de Bella se disparara. —Es una cápsula de escape —dijo. Era pequeña, no mucho más grande que un auto de choque como los que recordaba de un viaje al parque de atracciones cuando era pequeña. Tenía un fondo plano y rechonchas alas. Estaba en una pista que se lanzaba a través de un túnel excavado a través de la pared del sótano. Edward una vez había mencionado que sus padres lo habían instalado y gracias a él, ella sabía cómo funcionaba.

Agarró una lona de una caja cercana, extendiéndola en el suelo y depositó a los bebés en ella. Fue a una plataforma electrónica en la pared y marcó el código que Edward le había dado, sorprendiéndose de haberse acordado, sus dedos marcando el código correcto antes de que incluso su mente consiguiera traducir los símbolos de las teclas. La cápsula se abrió con un siseo, sus luces parpadeando y el motor de revoluciones calentándose.

Hubo un gran estruendo cuando el piso de arriba se derrumbó en la habitación en la que habían entrado, enviando restos de llamas al suelo del sótano. El humo salía a su alrededor y los bebés en el suelo tosieron con voz chillona.

—Alice, entra —dijo Bella.

— ¿Qué? ¿Yo?

—Sí, tú. La cápsula solo tiene cabida para una persona. Entra y te daré a los bebés.

Y entonces esto le golpeó, enviando respiraciones pulsantes a sus pulmones. _Alice había soñado sobre esto,_ pensó, el sueño que tuvo justo cuando descubrió Bella que estaba embarazada. Solo que era humo, no niebla gris, como ella había visto. A Bella se le pusieron los brazos de piel de gallina.

—Alice —dijo Bella, recitando su línea. —Mi bebé gobernará la galaxia, pero solo si la mantienes segura. Coge los niños y vete.

Entendimiento y shock se dibujaron en los ojos de Alice. —Bella... —Susurró.

—Quizás soñaste esto porque era lo que tenías que hacer por mí —Bella intentó sonreír pero no lo consiguió.

Las lágrimas se hicieron camino por las sucias mejillas de Alice. — ¿Qué hay contigo?

—Hay otra cápsula en el otro muro —mintió Bella—. ¡Solo vete! ¡Llévate fuera a los bebés, por favor! —Ella entendió de repente lo que sintió cuando Edward le rogó que corriera a la ciudad subterránea, la horrible desesperación de salvar a los que amas.

Ella empujó a Alice hacia la cápsula y la arrojó dentro. Alice empezó a fijar las restricciones mientras Bella cogía a los niños de la lona, besándoles antes de ponerlos en el regazo de Alice y taparlos con una almohada. Luego sacó la cubierta y la cerró. Dio un paso atrás, dándole a Alice una pequeña despedida, deseando que Alice no pudiera ver las lágrimas en sus ojos, y presionó el botón con la palma de su mano. La cápsula se disparó tan rápido por la pista que simplemente pareció que desapareció.

La cápsula estaba diseñada para volar en piloto automático hasta el puerto espacial de la órbita sobre Volterra. Era tan pequeño y rápido que con suerte evitaría ser detectado por las naves enemigas. Bella solo podía rezar. Se permitió un momento de terror sin esperanza, de dolor, de espanto, antes de quitarse las lágrimas de la cara con las palmas de las manos y levantándose, se enfrentó a lo que el destino tenía para ella.

Cogió el bastón y la espada que Alice se había quitado cuando se sentó para descansar. Intentó, primero, subir a la pista que había usado la cápsula pero era demasiado empinada y no dejaba de caer de nuevo a la parte inferior. Un viento helado fue succionado por el túnel por el fuego hambriento, sacudiéndola mientras intentaba mantener el equilibrio. _Nunca alcanzaré esta cosa. Estoy perdiendo un tiempo precioso._Decidió dirigirse hacia la derecha y encontrar el lado opuesto de la habitación por una salida, porque si ella no salía de ahí, estaba en serios problemas. Las cajas donde el suelo se había hundido estaban ardiendo alegremente y el humo se estaba espesando.

—Bien, hola, allí.

Bella saltó. Encontró una escalera y un hombre se paró sobre ella, un hombre de piel gris y grandes ojos, un Por Tangelo, por su pinta. —Si es nada más y nada menos que la Emperatriz de los Nueve... Y _todaaaaaaa sola_.

—Aléjate de mí —dijo Bella. Sacó la espada de su vaina y la meneó delante de él. Él se rió.

—Apenas y puedes levantar esa cosa —dijo. Se frotó las manos en deleite. —Oh, la generosidad de los rebeldes pagará por ti…

—Lo que sea que te ofrecieron, te pagaré el doble —dijo Bella—. Solo, por favor, déjame ir.

—Lo siento, no puedes… —Se paró en mitad de la palabra, y miró hacia abajo en confusión. Su estómago tenía de repente una espada atravesándole, la hoja manchada de sangre. Él miró hacía Bella, su expresión desconcertada nunca dejando su cara, y luego cayó al suelo con un golpe. Rose estaba detrás suyo. Ella tiró de la espada fuera del cuerpo de él y dijo, —Bien, no que quedes ahí, imbécil. ¡Muévete!

Bella corrió hacia ella. —Oh, Rose, ¡estoy tan contenta de verte!

—Apuesto que sí —Rose miró hacia el cuerpo bajo sus pies y le dio una patada al hombre —. ¿Dónde están Alice y los niños?

—Seguros —dijo Bella. —Gracias a Dios. _Seguros._

* * *

_¿Les gusto? Bueno chicas pronto empezaremos con los capítulos extras de **"Primero y Diez"**_


	22. El mundo se acaba

**_Historia escrita por:Lissa Bryan_**

_**Traducido por:Mentxu Masen (FFAD)**_

_**Beta:Verito Pereyra (FFAD)**_

_**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**_

* * *

_****__Encuentra mas sobre nuestras traducciones en **www. facebook groups/ FFAddiction/(Sin espacios)**_

* * *

Bella siguió a Rose por las escaleras hasta el siguiente piso. — ¿Dónde está Tanya?

—Nos separamos. Baja la voz.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué…

Rose puso la mano sobre la boca de Bella y apoyó su espalda contra la pared de la escalera. Bella oyó el sonido de docenas de pisadas fuertes, el tintineo de las armas, el crujido del cuero. —El primer piso está limpio, Capitán —dijo una voz de hombre.

Bella dejó de respirar. Su corazón bombeaba tan fuerte que estaba segura que ellos lo oirían.

—Comprueben el segundo piso. No han podido ir muy lejos.

Rose quitó su mano de la boca de Bella y apoyó un dedo contra sus labios, advirtiéndole que se mantuviera en silencio. Ella se acercó de puntillas a la puerta medio abierta y se agachó para mirar a través de la grieta, su mano en su espada. Por un largo momento, ella estaba inmóvil, y luego le indicó a Bella que siguiera. Abrió la puerta y ambas se arrastraron por el pasillo. El humo era espeso por ahí y Bella apretó el cuello de su túnica contra su boca y nariz, respirando a través de la ropa. Eso ayudaba, pero solo un poco.

Rose levantó una mano para que Bella parara en frente de una puerta parcialmente cerrada. Se inclinó y susurró en el oído de Bella. —Vamos a ir a través de las cocinas. Hay una puerta al exterior en la parte de atrás. Si nos separamos, quiero que corras hacia el Templo y no _pares_ de correr hasta que veas a Carlisle. No importa qué pase. ¿Lo tienes?

Bella asintió.

—Bien —Rose besó su mejilla y abrió la puerta y pasó dentro, Bella solo un momento después. Estaban en una sala de almacenaje, bajo estantes de ollas, sartenes y tazones. Rose lentamente sacó su espada, su mano ahuecando la vaina para que no se rayara. Le indicó a Bella que se escondiera y Bella se ocultó detrás de un saco de tela grande, poniendo sus rodillas contra su mentón. Las bisagras chirriaron cuando Rose abrió la puerta, parando cuando estaba lo suficientemente abierta para deslizar su cuerpo a través de ella.

El silencio resonó en los oídos de Bella. Tragó, intentado calmar su alocado corazón. Su garganta se sentía como si se hubiera bebido una taza de arena. Intentó mantener su mente en blanco, para no usar ese momento en preocuparse por los bebés, y Edward, y Alice -_Oh Dios, ¿cómo de herida estaba ella?-_ y Tanya, y Jasper, y Emmett. Sus nombres se repetían en su mente en una letanía interminable de aprehensión. _Por favor, Dios, por favor, por favor… P_ensaba, incapaz de formular una plegaria coherente.

Notó de repente que sus pies dolían y miró hacia abajo para verlos cubiertos en cortes y rasguños debido a los escombros. Ni siquiera había sentido las heridas hasta ese minuto, cuando tenía demasiado tiempo para pensar. Sacó una astilla, hacienda una mueca.

La mano de Rose se deslizó a través de la brecha de la puerta e incitó a Bella. Bella, de puntillas, se deslizó por la brecha en la silenciosa y vacía cocina. El ataque había venido en la mitad de las preparaciones para la comida del medio día y los platos de comida estaban desparramados por la baldosa. En la estufa, una olla estaba cociendo y Bella automáticamente la alcanzó para apagarla mientras pasaban por allí, lo único que no estaba seguro de cómo funcionaban los controles. El palacio estaba quemándose alrededor de ella y allí estaba, intentando apagar la estufa. _Cristo, me estoy desmoronando_, pensó.

—Rose.

Ambas mujeres saltaron y se giraron para enfrentarse a la fuente de la voz que habían oído. Rose bajó su espada con un suspiro de alivio. —Emmett —jadeó—. ¡Jesucristo, nos asustaste de muerte! —Ella lo abrazó y plantó un rápido y duro beso en sus labios, acariciando la parte posterior de su cuello.

La cola de Emmett la agarró por su cintura. —No podéis salir por ahí —dijo Emmett, señalando la puerta—. Es una trampa. Ellos están vigilando desde el otro lado del jardín.

— ¡Joder! —Dijo Rose—. Bueno, estoy sin ideas.

—Hay una vieja línea de tren bajo el palacio. Nunca se completó, y la mayoría de la gente no sabe que está allí. Vamos, por aquí.

— ¿Dónde está Edward? —Preguntó Bella.

—No estoy seguro —dijo Emmett, pero por la forma en que sus ojos abandonaron los de ella y su cola desapareció de vista, supo que estaba mintiendo. Donde quiera que estuviera Edward, no era un buen lugar para estar. Empujó lejos la ansiedad. No podía preocuparse ahora, perdería el poco enfoque que tenía.

Para un hombre tan grande, Emmett se movía con una gracia silenciosa. Les dirigió por la primera cocina a través de la grieta que daba paso a otra. Les indicó que pararan y asomó su cabeza a través de la puerta. Les asintió y ellas le siguieron.

_¡KLANG_! Alguien golpeó una sartén en la cabeza de Emmett y se cayó como una piedra.

— ¡Em! —Rose se tiró al suelo hacia su compañero, poniendo la cabeza de él en su regazo. Ella miró al hombre que entraba por la puerta con el odio marcado en sus gestos—. ¡Tú eres un _hijo de puta… Muerto…!_ —Escupió.

Bella había visto un montón de extraños alienígenas desde que llegó a Volterra, pero nunca a una criatura como esa. Su cabeza parecida a la de una tortuga, sus pequeños ojos entrecerrados mientras miraba entre Rose y Bella. Su mano estaba palmeada y en ella, él portaba una delgada caja negra que ofreció a Bella.

—Gistoniano —dijo Rose, moviendo sus ojos hacia Bella.

Los Gistonianos no formaban parte de la Federación porque sus naciones estaban en un estado casi constante de Guerra entre ellos. Edward le había contado a Bella que él suponía que era parte de la naturaleza de los Gistonianos; luchaban por dinero, luchaban por compañeras, luchaban por el estado, luchaban por el territorio y entre ellos, luchaban solo por diversión. Sus pieles eran muy duras y como de cuero, y eran increíblemente fuertes, pero su debilidad era que tenían una vista muy pobre. Si uno se quedaba inmóvil, podría desaparecer de la vista de un Gistoniano.

— ¿Cuál de vosotras es la Emperatriz? —Preguntó, su pico moviéndose mientras hablaba.

Rose se levantó. —Soy yo —dijo.

Bella se quedó sin aliento. —No, Ro…

Rose le dio una palmada a Bella en la cara, y el Gistoniano se rió. —Cállate, chica.

El Gistoniano sacó un par de esposas de la bolsa de su hombro y las colocó sobre las muñecas de Rose. — ¿Te gustaría traer a tu sirvienta? —Preguntó de forma educada.

—No, ella da más problemas de lo que vale —respondió Rose.

El Gistoniano miró a Bella valorándola.

—Ella no está entrenada para ir al baño todavía —le dijo Rose—. Va dejando mierda por todos lados.

Los Gistonianos estaban extrañamente fastidiados por tal clase de especies violentas. Retrocedió con disgusto y agarró las esposas de Rose, arrastrándola detrás de él mientras dejaban la habitación. Rose miró a los ojos a Bella y murmuró: — ¡Corre! —Antes de dirigir su mirada de vuelta a la forma inmóvil de Emmett. Sus ojos permanecieron sobre él hasta que atravesó la puerta y se fue.

Bella ignoró la última petición de Rose y se arrodilló junto a Emmett, acariciándole las mejillas. — ¡Emmett! ¡Emmett, despierta! ¡Rose te necesita!

Él abrió los ojos con esfuerzo. — ¿R- Rose?

— ¡Un Gistoniano la tomó! Emmett, vamos, tienes que levantarte.

Emmett gruñó y se levantó del suelo, balanceándose y colapsando de nuevo al suelo a mitad de camino. Oh, ¿por qué esto no podía ser como en las películas donde alguien que acaba de ser golpeado se levanta apenas con una mueca de dolor y se ponía en acción? — ¡Emmett! ¡Levántate! ¡_Ahora_! —Pidió Bella, tan severamente como podía.

Con esfuerzo, él se puso en una posición sentada. Bella cogió una toalla de una encimera cercana y la usó para limpiar la sangre que se deslizaba por la frente de él.

— ¿Rose? —Pepitió.

—Rápido, Emmett, tenemos que salvarla.

Poco a poco, con un esfuerzo sobrehumano, Emmett se levantó, primero de rodillas y luego de pie. Se balanceó alarmantemente, y Bella trató de ayudarlo, pero era como tratar de apoyar un árbol sobre un palillo de dientes. Emmett dio un paso adelante, y luego otro. El corazón de Bella dio un vuelco. ¡Después de todo ellos podrían salir detrás de ella!

Las rodillas de Emmett se tambaleaban como un potrillo recién nacido y él se esforzaba por permanecer de pie.

— ¡Emmett, por favor, vamos! —Rogó Bella. Podía ver el reflejo de las llamas naranjas en la superficie de la puerta de madera—. ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí! ¡Rose necesita tu ayuda! ¡Edward te necesita y yo te necesito!

—Rose... —Despacio, sus rodillas se doblaron y comenzó a caer al suelo. Bella llevó sus manos alrededor de su cintura e intentó con todas sus fuerzas mantenerlo de pie. Sudando, jadeando, se esforzó, sabiendo que si él caía esta vez, ella no sería capaz de levantarlo de nuevo, pero pulgada a pulgada, él inexorablemente se deslizaba de su agarre. Ella rogó, balbuceó e incluso le abofeteó, pero nada impidió su descenso. Sus rodillas golpearon la baldosa y él gimió.

Las lágrimas se derramaban por las mejillas de Bella. —Por favor, Emmett... No te rindas. Por favor, no te rindas.

Él parpadeó e intentó mantener el equilibrio pero la gravedad era más fuerte. Se las arregló para poner sus brazos y mantenerse, y se tambaleó por un gran momento, sobre sus manos y sus rodillas, antes de colapsar en el suelo, rodando sobre su espalda. Bella sollozó y se sentó junto a él, sus propias piernas débiles por la desesperación.

—Bella... —Susurró—. Bella, tú... Tienes que irte.

—No puedo dejarte aquí —dijo. Ella miró hacia arriba y vio que el reflejo de las llamas era más brillante, más cercanas.

—Tú... Tienes que irte. Ed... Edward…

Bella tomó su mano entre las de ella y no dijo nada.

—Rose —susurró—. Mi Rose…

—Ella estará bien, Emmett. Lo sabes. Rose es fuerte. En todo caso, lo sentiría por los Gistonianos.

—Estoy encantado de que yo... No te ganara —dijo Emmett—. La Fed... Feder... Ación te necesita... Más.

—Oh, Emmett —su voz se rompió—. Por favor, inténtalo, _por favor_.

—Vamos... Vamos, Bella. Vete... de aquí.

—No. No puedo dejarte así.

—Hazlo por... no importa —dijo, cerrando los ojos—. Vete... Prom- prométeme...

—Cualquier cosa —sollozó Bella.

—Rose... Tú...

Bella no sabía cómo encontraba la fuerza para mantener su voz firme. —La traeré de vuelta, Emmett. Lo juro por todos los dioses que haya. La traeré de vuelta aunque tenga que mirar en toda la galaxia, estrella por estrella.

—Gracias...

Ella esperó, pero él no terminó. Un sollozo estremecedor salió de sus labios. Dejó la mano de Emmett en su pecho y se inclinó para besarle la frente, sus lágrimas derramándose sobre las mejillas de él. Se detuvo durante un momento, luego se puso de pie, cogiendo su espada. No tenía idea de dónde ir, pero no podía quedarse allí. Solo tenía la opción de ir hacia el fuego o salir por la puerta que Emmett les había advertido que era una trampa. Morir quemada o ser capturada. Ninguna opción era atractiva.

Cerca de un aparato que parecía una licuadora enorme, sus ojos dieron con una pequeña puerta al final de un lado de la sala de almacenaje, escobas y trapos inclinados contra su negligencia. Se acercó a ella y giró el pomo. Nada. Cerrada. Impacientemente, arremetió con su pie y la golpeó, sorprendida de que de hecho funcionara y la puerta se abriese. Adrenalina, quizás. El aire frío y húmedo salió, no contaminado con el humo. La negrura se abría ante ella y los intestinos de Bella se retorcieron de miedo. De repente, recordó haber visto una lámpara de aceite en la despensa, cuya llama estaba protegida por una ampolla de cristal. Se lanzó al interior y lo agarró, encendiendo la mecha de la estufa.

Ella volvió a colocar la ampolla con manos temblorosas y la mantuvo en la oscuridad más allá de la pequeña puerta. Un hueco de la escalera, tallado en la roca madre. Bella tragó, cuadrando sus pequeños hombros. No tenía elección. Empujó la pequeña puerta y despacio comenzó a bajar.

Las escaleras eran más pequeñas y más ampliamente espaciadas que las escaleras humanas, hechas para seres mucho más altos que Bella. El descenso parecía sin final, y el aire se hacía más frío y húmedo en cada paso que daba. La piedra estaba helada bajo sus pies desnudos y resbaladizos por la humedad. No había vía. Bella apoyó la mano contra el lado del túnel y avanzó de forma cuidadosa, moviéndose más despacio de lo que probablemente era necesario, pero si se lastimaba, lo más probable es que no fuera encontrada allí abajo. Tuvo una visión de una pesadilla de ella misma tumbándose al pie de las escaleras, viendo como la mecha encendida se apagaba y apagaba, porque se quedaba sin aceite, abandonándola en una oscuridad sin fin. Ella se volvería loca antes de que la muerte, final y agradecedoramente, llegara.

Su pie se hundió en el agua fría y Bella gritó, casi dejando caer la lámpara. Se tranquilizó, jadeando, temblando por la subida de adrenalina, agarrando la lámpara tan fuerte que era un milagro que no se rompiera. Se forzó a sí misma a bajar. El agua subió hasta sus pantorrillas. Bajó de nuevo y subió hasta sus rodillas. Otro paso y estaba hasta sus muslos. ¿Cuán profundo iría? No podía nadar mientras sostuviera la lámpara en alto. Llegó al final con el agua al nivel del pecho. Intentó no pensar en qué podría nadar en esas profundidades. Trató de tranquilizarse sabiendo que seguramente Emmett no habría dirigido a Rose y Bella por ese camino si hubiera criaturas peligrosas por ahí. ¿Pero y si no sabía que el túnel estaba inundado?

_Vamos, Bella. Un paso tras otro. _Se forzó a continuar, temblando de frío y miedo. ¿Cuánto tiempo tendría antes de que la hipotermia se instalara? ¿Sería su cuerpo el que finalmente le derrotara, en lugar de los rebeldes?

_Esta es la forma en que el mundo se acaba._  
_Esta es la forma en que el mundo se acaba._  
_Esta es la forma en que el mundo se acaba. _  
_No con una explosión sino con un gemido. _

El poema se repetía en su mente, una y otra vez, sus pasos igualando su cadencia. Como si fuera un mantra, que probablemente nunca sería inmortalizado en un poster de inspiración, pero que la mantenía en pie.

Una pequeña cornisa de piedra corría a lo largo del lado del túnel, justo encima de la línea de agua. Bella se aferró a ella, avanzando en su camino. Oyó un deslizamiento y el clic de pequeñas garras deslizándose en la piedra. _No voy a mirar, _se prometió a sí misma. _No pasa nada si no miro. _

El agua se profundizó de nuevo y esta vez, le llegaba a su barbilla. Bella echó hacia atrás su cabeza y se balanceó, sus brazos doloridos por mantener la lámpara sobre su cabeza. Algo rozó contra su pierna y Bella se congeló. Insistió en que eso fue solo la tela de sus pantalones y se forzó a seguir moviéndose.

Más adelante, el túnel se extendía. Bella se paró en la puerta, mirando a izquierda y derecha, tan lejos como la luz de la lámpara le permitía. Esto debía haber sido destinado para el túnel del tren. ¿Por cuál camino debería ir? Ambas direcciones lucían igual, aparentemente. Dio un paso hacia adelante y se cayó del borde, su cabeza hundiéndose bajo el agua. Se revolvió hacia atrás, consiguiendo equilibrio. Gracias a Dios que no había tirado la lámpara. Oh, gracias a Dios que no había tirado la lámpara.

Había una mancha de sombra en el muro contrario, lo cual podría ser otra puerta. Pero debería de nadar para llegar hasta allí. Bella consideró sus opciones. Se quitó su túnica, cuidadosamente pasando la lámpara de mano en mano en el proceso y usando sus dientes para arrancar una de sus mangas. Hizo un agujero lo suficientemente grande para ajustarlo al cuello de la lámpara y lo ató en la parte superior de su cabeza, anudando los finales de la manga bajo su barbilla. Puso los pedazos de la túnica de boda de vuelta, necesitando el poco calor que daban y se hundió en el agua.

Ella nunca fue una buena nadadora. Cuando niña, el agua le asustaba, especialmente el agua como lagos y estanques donde no podía ver lo que se escondía debajo. Su padre, quien amaba nadar, la había finalmente, con impaciencia, arrojado a un lago para forzarla a aprender. Había aprendido a nadar a lo perrito, pero nunca había perdido el miedo a ahogarse. Alcanzó en su manera torpe el muro contrario y descubrió que, de hecho, la sombra que ella había visto era una puerta. Su estado de ánimo se elevó incluso sabiendo que tenía que inclinarse a lo largo de su camino antes de que el agua fuera lo suficiente profunda para que permaneciera de pie.

Oyó una salpicadura detrás de ella y se congeló, su corazón saltando a su garganta. _Solo ignóralo. Solo ignóralo. _El agua había retrocedido ahora hasta su cintura y, unos pasos más adelante, lo hizo hasta sus muslos. Las escaleras se levantaron delante de ella. Bella envió una plegaria de gratitud.

Otra salpicadura.

Bella aceleró su paso, chapoteando en el agua, corriendo por las escaleras. Se forzó a sí misma a subirlas despacio. Tenía que ser cuidadosa.

—_Puedo veeeeerte_ —. Una voz burlona flotó a través de la oscuridad.

Bella dejó salir un corto e involuntario grito, su voz hizo eco con la piedra, resonando una y otra vez. La precaución era una condena. Ella subió por las escaleras tan rápido como sus exhaustas piernas lo permitieron.

—_Dejaste un rastro para mí_—susurró el hombre_—. Tus huellas en sangre —._ Una risa resonó en la oscuridad tras ella.

_Él solo está intentando asustarte, para hacerte torpe por el pánico_, se dijo a sí misma.

Estaba funcionando.

El chapoteo era estable ahora, como si su perseguidor hubiera abandonado el sigilo por la velocidad. —_Estoy justo detrás de ti__._

Bella gimió. Se sentía como una de esas pesadillas donde ella intentaba correr pero sus piernas no obedecían las demandas frenéticas de su mente para acelerar. Podía oír respiraciones jadeantes detrás de ella, los húmedos pasos de las botas de él en la piedra.

Una mano agarró su brazo y Bella reaccionó sin pensarlo. Estrelló la lámpara en su cara. Se convirtió en una miniatura bola de fuego que envolvió la mano y los hombros del hombre expandiéndose hacia su pecho. El hombre gritó, sacudido por las llamas. Bella no esperó allí para ver cómo le fue al hombre. Ella corrió por las escaleras con cada onza de esfuerzo que el terror y la adrenalina pudieron proveerle. Detrás de ella, el hombre seguía gritando, la luz naranja rebotando en las paredes de piedra con el eco. Se cayó una vez, tropezando con sus propios pies entumecidos, pero se levantó casi al instante, sus pies deslizándose y luchando por la tracción en la húmeda y viscosa piedra. Podía ver una banda de luz blanca delante. Tenía que ser una puerta. Su corazón palpitante parecía que iba a estallar y su aliento era una puñalada de fuego en su garganta.

La puerta no se abría. Bella gritó en frustración, golpeando su hombro con ella con toda la fuerza de su exhausto cuerpo. Con un chirrido se abrió unos centímetros y Bella podía ver enredaderas alrededor de su marco. Golpeó una y otra vez, ganando unos centímetros cada vez. Intentó colarse a través de la grieta y se quedó atascada. Los gritos detrás de ella se cortaron tan abruptamente como si un tapón hubiera sido colocado. Se retorció y se apretó. Solo otro centímetro. Oh, Dios, si solo consiguiera otro centímetro...

Una mano la agarró, tirando su espalda hacia el túnel. Bella se aferró al marco de la puerta, golpeando salvajemente. Podía oler la carne y pelo quemados y su estómago se revolvió. La mano de él cogió la lámpara y ella se estremeció ante la vista. Incluso gravemente quemado, él era mucho más fuerte que ella. Bella tomó la única oportunidad que tenía y soltó el marco de la puerta. Clavó sus uñas en la carne quemada y la arrancó. Él gritó y le concedió el momento que ella necesitaba. Probablemente se había dejado la mitad de su propia piel detrás pero se coló por esa pequeña apertura, cayendo con ruido sordo en el suelo exterior. Se recuperó tan rápido como pudo, sus pies clavándose en el frío y húmedo suelo. La puerta pareció que se había quedado en el olvido, cubierta de enredaderas, piedras enormes en su base, caídas de la pared sobre ellas.

El brazo del hombre quemado se movió por fuera de la puerta, en busca de Bella. Él intentó colarse por la brecha detrás de ella, pero la puerta no se movía más.

Bella se dio la vuelta y se puso de pie, pero cayó de nuevo cuando sus fuerzas desaparecieron de sus miembros debido a la vista delante de ella.

La ciudad era una ruina humeante, una maraña de escombros ennegrecidos. Se puso de pie y se giró en círculo, no tenía idea de dónde estaba. No había marcas reconocibles. Ni siquiera podía decir dónde habían estado las calles. Debería ser capaz de ver el Templo; el túnel parecía ser interminable, pero no era tan largo. _¡__Carlisle y Esme!_ Oh, Dios, ¿Qué les había pasado?

¿Qué tipo de armas habían hecho esto? Las naves Volturi estaban armadas con proyectiles para hacer estallar asteroides y proteger sus naves de los piratas, pero esto era completamente diferente. Edward le había dicho que los Volturi no tenían armas nucleares, pero no podía pensar en otra cosa que pudiera provocar esta clase de devastación. ¿Estaba absorbiendo radiación ahora mismo, básicamente cociéndose por el exterior? Alejó ese pensamiento. Si lo estuviera, no había nada que ella pudiera hacer al respecto.

Necesitaba moverse. No podía permanecer aquí. El Hombre Quemado, como ella pensaba de él, no era capaz de atravesar la puerta, pero eventualmente se daría la vuelta y ella no sabía si existía otra salida del túnel del tren. Tembló en el aire helado, y sus húmedas ropas se pusieron rígidas por el hielo, erosionando su piel donde tocaba, su pelo congelándose en puntas afiladas que crujían cada vez que giraba la cabeza.

Caminó sin rumbo, saltando por los escombros, evitando los puntos calientes y llenos de humo que herían sus pies. Había cuerpos enredados entre los escombros, enteros y en piezas. Bella se quedaba sin aliento cada vez que veía uno. Tropezó con una mano por accidente y gritó cuando se movió. La mujer a quien pertenecía gimió. _¡Viva! _Bella escarbó entre los escombros, tirando a un lado piedras y restos de madera. La mujer era humana, malherida por su aspecto, parcialmente cubierta por el cuerpo de su compañero Volturi. Bella retiró el cuerpo de él de encima de ella. —Vas a estar bien, muy bien —, balbuceó Bella.

— ¿Diosa? —Susurró la mujer.

Las lágrimas llenaron los ojos de Bella y le dio a la mujer el único confort que podía darle. —Sí, hija, estoy aquí —. Retiró el pelo de los ojos de la mujer.

—Ya no duele.

Bella sonrió. —Me alegro.

—Mi bebé...

—Seguro —mintió Bella.

La mujer suspiró, sus ojos yendo hacia su compañero. Intentó alcanzar una mano de él, pero cayó débilmente. Bella le ayudó, colocando la mano inerte de la mujer en el pecho de su inmóvil compañero. La mujer miró de vuelta a Bella. —Tus pies —susurró.

Bella miró hacia abajo su carne desgarrada y destrozada. —No te preocupes por mí, estoy bien.

—Toma... Toma sus... Zapatos.

— ¿Los de tu compañero? —Preguntó Bella con sorpresa, pero la mujer no contestó. Se quedó mirando al cielo. Bella se acercó y cerró sus párpados. Enterró su cara en sus manos.

Oyó un suave gemido y rápidamente miró alrededor a la fuente del sonido. _¡Allí! _Vio la punta de una pequeña cola agitándose. Buscó rápidamente pero con cuidado y encontró un bebé Volturi, envuelto en una sábana, en un pequeño paquete, dejado en los escombros. Lo levantó y él le bufó.

—Shh… —Tranquilizó Bella—. Está bien, Pequeño. Estás seguro ahora —le revisó rápidamente pero no vio heridas visibles. Eso no significaba que no estuviera herido, podía tener daños internos. Tenía que conseguirle atención médica tan rápido como fuera posible. Enredó la sábana por sus propios hombros, cubriendo al bebé y a ella misma. Tomó una profunda respiración y aceptó la oferta de la mujer, sacando los zapatos de los pies de él. Se sentía tan mal, pero tenía que hacerlo. Las botas eran demasiado grandes para ella, pero al menos podían ofrecerle una pequeña protección de las ruinas dentadas. Usó tiras arrancadas de la ropa de él para atarlas a sus tobillos y mantener las botas en su lugar.

Tropezó a través de las ruinas, el bebé se aferró a su pecho. Su pequeño cuerpo ayudó a calentar el suyo, emitiendo una sorprendente cantidad de calor. — ¿Tienes fiebre, Bebé? —Preguntó. El bebé, por supuesto, no respondió. Él había estado aterrado por los horribles y altos ruidos, y el horrible y fuerte frío del mundo exterior, donde solo había estado un par de veces en su corta vida. Ahora, el oía una voz de mujer y las mujeres siempre habían significado calor y confort. Cayó dormido oyendo el sonido del corazón de ella, parecido al de su madre; aunque su esencia fuera distinta, no era desagradable. Por el momento, todo estaba bien en su pequeño mundo.

Bella encontró una mujer sentada, callada en una pequeña pila de piedras, sus ropas rasgadas, su cara era una mancha de sangre. Miró a Bella con curiosidad. — ¿Es el infierno? —Preguntó.

—No, no habría ningún bebé aquí si fuera el infierno —Bella movió la sábana y le enseñó al pequeño. La mujer miró por un largo momento—. ¿Es tuyo?

—No, lo encontré. Sus padres están muertos.

—Mi bebé murió —recitó este hecho tan desinteresadamente como si hablara del tiempo y la fecha—. Está por allá —señaló a otra pila, y por supuesto, Bella vio una pequeña mano salir de allí. Apretó al bebé contra sus brazos convulsivamente, haciéndole chillar.

— ¿Puede tener a este? —La mujer señaló al bebé que Bella llevaba.

—Yo... Uh... Voy a intentar buscar al resto de su familia.

—Okey —la mujer se asumió de nuevo en la distancia.

Bella caminó hacia adelante. Ya no sentía frío, lo que ella sabía que era una señal de que la hipotermia se le había adherido. Se centró en su misión actual, encontrar un lugar seguro para el bebé, donde quiera que se pudiera encontrar. Solo tendría que andar hasta encontrarlo.

— ¡Bella! ¡Bella! —Alguien gritó su nombre. Bella miró frenéticamente a la fuente, asustándose de que pudiera ser el Hombre Quemado. Vio una cabeza de brillante pelo rubio meneándose a través de los escombros.

— ¡Jasper! —Le llamó—. Jasper, estoy aquí.

Lágrimas de alegría y alivio descendieron por sus mejillas y ella se tiró a sus brazos tan pronto como él llegó a su lado. — ¿Dónde está Edward? —Preguntó ella.

—No lo sé —confesó Jasper—. ¿Dónde está Alice?

—En el espacio sideral —Bella se rió histéricamente por la apariencia de su cara —. La envié arriba en una vaina de escape con los bebés.

Jasper se relajó. El miró hacia abajo al bebé en los brazos de ella. — ¿Quién es?

—No lo sé. Lo encontré.

—Tenemos que llevarlo al hospital, entonces. Vamos —Jasper empezó a dirigirla a través de los escombros. Bella se quedó estupefacta tras él, sus pies deslizándose en las demasiado grandes botas.

— ¿Hospital?

—Carlisle estableció una tienda médica en lo que quedó del Templo.

Bella estaba aturdida. — ¿Bombearon el _Templo_?

—Tienen mucho por lo que responder —dijo Jasper en tono grave.

— ¿Está Esme bien?

—Está bien. Está cuidando a los heridos. ¿Sabes dónde está el resto?

—Rose fue tomada por un Gistoniano, quien pensó que ella era la Emperatriz. Emmett está... Emmett está... —Ella no podía decirlo.

—Emmett está bien —dijo Jasper—. Lo encontramos cuando nuestras tropas limpiaron el complejo del palacio.

Bella estaba asombrada. Tenía que repetirlo. — ¿Está vivo? ¿De verdad?

Jasper alzó una mano para ayudar a Bella a pasar por un área particularmente dura. —Sí, en el hospital con la madre de los dolores de cabeza, pero aparte de eso, bien.

— ¿Recuerda qué ocurrió con Rose?

—No —dijo Jasper—. Está preguntando por ella. Tuvimos que esposarle a la cama para mantenerlo de irse a buscarla.

— ¿Qué pasó con Tanya?

—No la he visto.

Bella se mordió el labio y caminó con dificultad detrás de él. Un pensamiento le llegó, el cual le subió un poco el ánimo. El hospital sería el lugar donde Edward y Tanya pensarían en buscarla, porque ellos sabrían que ella estaría en donde pudiera ayudar a su gente.

* * *

Las esperamos en nuestra otra traducción **_"CÓDIGO PENAL"_** esta semana actualizaremos.


	23. Un reino de ceniza y nieve

**_Historia escrita por:Lissa Bryan_**

_**Traducido por:Diana Méndez (FFAD)**_

_**Beta:Verito Pereyra (FFAD)**_

_**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**_

* * *

Bella trató de mantenerse adelante, pero con las largas zancadas de Jasper, simplemente no podía obligar a sus cansadas y temblorosas piernas ir tan rápido. El agotamiento y las botas demasiado grandes la hicieron torpe. Ella tropezó y habría ido a parar sobre los escombros si Jasper no se hubiera girado y atrapado con destreza. Él la tomó en sus brazos y la cargó.

Encontraron más sobrevivientes a medida que se acercaban al centro de la ciudad. La ciudad parecía el escenario de una película apocalíptica de zombies, salpicado de gente andrajosa con sangre, cubierta de polvo gris que resultó siendo su piel, sus expresiones en blanco con choque o tristeza. Todos estaban aturdidos, algunos vagando en círculos como si pensaran que encontrarían el lugar adecuado. Otros vieron a Bella y corrieron hacia ella, llenándola de preguntas sobre el ataque, preguntas que Bella no podía responder. Se arrastraron a lo largo después de Jasper y Bella, y Bella se sentía como el flautista del apocalipsis.

Llegaron a un pequeño grupo de personas, excavando urgentemente a través de los escombros.

—Jasper, colócame abajo —dijo Bella y corrió a ayudar.

Había un pequeño espacio hueco debajo de los escombros, lo que probablemente había sido una vez un sótano. El rostro aterrorizado de una mujer joven brillaba de la oscuridad.

—Por favor, ¡date prisa! —Gritó, cargando a su bebé, apretándolo contra su pecho y mirando ansiosamente que el agua de una quebrada principal estaba en constante aumento a su alrededor—. No puedo nadar —gritó.

_No es que pudiera con un bebé en sus brazos_, Bella pensó sombríamente.

Fue un proceso lento. Los trozos de escombros en el sótano eran enormes. Ellos lucharon para limpiar un pequeño agujero del tamaño de un cuerpo. Uno de los hombres se puso boca abajo y llegó a ella. La mujer saltó, estirando los brazos lo más alto que pudo, pero ni siquiera se acercaba a coger su mano.

—Bájame —Bella mandó, entregando al niño a otra mujer y poniendo su manto a un lado—. Agárrate de mis tobillos.

—No, Bella —dijo Jasper.

—Jasper, soy la única lo suficientemente pequeña para caber.

—Bella, Edward me pegará si permito que te arriesgues.

—No es peligroso —argumentó Bella—. Voy a estar bien.

Su cola se balanceaba en la indecisión.

Bella le pisó el pie infantilmente. —Yo soy la Emperatriz, ¡y lo que digo se cumple! —Ella se dejó caer y se movió a través del agujero antes de que pudieran seguir discutiendo. Jasper tomó uno de sus tobillos y otro hombre tomó el otro, y bajaron lentamente a Bella hacia la mujer aterrorizada. El cabello de Bella colgaba alrededor de su cara, cegándola. Lo reunió lo mejor que pudo y lo ató con un nudo en la nuca, metiendo la coleta de la misma por la parte posterior de su túnica.

_Ya casi... Ya casi..._ Bella estiró sus brazos.

—Dame al bebé —dijo. La mujer se lo entregó, a pesar de sus gritos de protesta. Era como aferrarse a un gatito enojado. El bebé se retorcía asustado, arañó y mordió al extraño que lo alejaba de su madre.

— ¡Súbanme! —Bella gritó.

— ¡No! —La mujer hizo una cara desesperada y cogió el brazo de Bella. —. ¡No me dejes aquí!

—Regresaré, te lo prometo —le dijo Bella—. Voy a estar de vuelta. Vamos a irnos, ¿de acuerdo?

La mujer todavía se aferraba a ella, temiendo.

—Escúchame, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

—B-Bree —sollozó.

—Bree, soy una Emperatriz —dijo Bella—. Las Emperatrices no pueden romper sus promesas.

La mujer la soltó a regañadientes y Bella fue tirada hacia atrás, a la superficie. Ella entregó al bebé y se metió por el agujero. Bajó de nuevo y Bella pasó sus brazos por los de la mujer, juntando las manos detrás de su espalda. El agua había subido ahora al cuello de la joven y su cara estaba torcida por el pánico.

—Cuélgate a mí —ordenó Bella, pero probablemente no necesitaba decírselo. La mujer se aferró a ella como una lapa (1).

— ¡Tiren! —Bella gritó a los hombres de arriba.

Ellos lo hicieron. Nada pasó.

— ¡Estoy atrapada! —Gritó la mujer.

_Ahora nos dice. _

— ¡Tiren más fuerte! —Bella gritó.

Ella se sentía como una banda elástica, que se estira demasiado. La sangre corrió a su cabeza volviendo su cara de color. Bella sintió una de sus botas resbalar y caer unos cuantos centímetros. La mujer gritó en el oído de Bella.

—Está bien, está bien —Bella le aseguró. Ella sintió un apretón de mano, en su pie desnudo, con tanta fuerza que las uñas se clavaron en la planta de su pie—. Ellos nos subirán.

_Sólo un poco más..._

Con un grito de dolor, la mujer se liberó y las dos fueron llevadas a la superficie.

En el poco tiempo que Bella había estado en el agujero, más personas se habían reunido alrededor, vacilando con ansiedad. Bree estaba berreando, agarrando su pierna sangrante. Alguien le devolvió el bebé y Bree le agarró tan fuerte, que él gritó.

Bella se dirigió a la multitud: —Por favor, ¿alguien puede cargarla? No creo que pueda caminar —un hombre se acercó y levantó a Bree en sus brazos. Bella le dio a la mujer una manta, porque estaba mojada y temblando.

Una mujer pasó el bebé a Bella de nuevo a ella. —No va a parar de llorar —dijo ella, pero tan pronto como Bella lo tomó, se calmó, mirándola con ojos solemnes y preocupados. Ella era la única seguridad que tenía en este nuevo mundo aterrador.

Jasper levantó a Bella en sus brazos de nuevo, gruñendo en voz baja a medida que más gente se acercaba. Estaban asustados y confundidos, necesitan dirección. Bella giró la cabeza a un montón de escombros.

—Jasper, déjame ahí.

Bella se subió en la parte superior de la pila y Jasper se cernía ansiosamente por debajo, para que no se cayera. Él estaba tomando en serio sus deberes de testigo. Esto hizo que Bella se sintiera mejor porque si Jasper temía lo que Edward decía, obviamente tenía fe que Edward regresaría.

La multitud se arremolinaba, algunos se centraron en Bella, algunos se centraron en la mujer que había sido rescatada, y otros tan aturdidos y sin rumbo, que no se hacían alrededor de nadie.

—Todo el mundo, ¡escuche! —Jasper llamó. Nadie parecía escucharlo.

Bella hizo bocina, con las manos alrededor de su boca y gritó: — ¡Volturis! Presten atención a las palabras de su Emperatriz.

Cabezas giraron hacia ella. Las rodillas se doblaron, y las cabezas se inclinaron. Bella fue perturbada por su obediencia.

—Necesito su ayuda —continuó, manteniendo la voz tan fuerte como sea posible—. El señor Jasper y yo, nos dirigimos al hospital. Hay personas heridas aquí, y probablemente se encontrará con más en el camino. Necesito asistirlos; llevarlos si se puede. Todos ustedes que no están heridos serán necesarios para ayudar en el hospital. Síganme.

— ¿Quién hizo esto? —Una mujer lloraba—. ¿Fueron los rebeldes?

—Creo que sí —dijo Bella y se oyeron gritos de rabia—. Creo que sí, pero no estoy segura. Nosotros no lo sabremos hasta investigar. Pero te juro que los que hicieron esto van a pagar.

— ¡Yo digo que volvamos a LaPush en una humareda de cenizas! —Gritó alguien.

— ¡Destrúyanlos!

— ¡Mátenlos a todos!, ¡traidores!, ¡monstruos asesinos!

¿Ahora Los Volturi verían a todas las personas de LaPush como enemigos? ¿Cambiaron, en la mente de los Volturi, de ciudadanos en territorio ocupado a conquistados por los rebeldes? Había sed de sangre en sus ojos. Querían atacar, quemar ciudades como las suyas fueron quemadas, para que el pueblo de LaPush sufriera como ellos habían sufrido.

— ¿Ustedes desean crear más de esto? —Bella extendió las manos para indicar la devastación a su alrededor. Hubo algunos gritos de acuerdo y ella negó con la cabeza. — ¿Quieren que más niños crezcan sin sus padres, para que aquellos niños sufran de lo que ustedes sufrieron? Los niños no ordenaron el ataque, ni pilotaron de los barcos... Los niños que, a su vez, ¿crecen odiando a sus hijos por los pecados que sus padres cometieron?

La multitud se quedó en silencio. Los copos de nieve bailaban en el viento, mezclándose con la ceniza del remolino.

—Si quieren guerra, entonces esto es lo que quieren. Quieren que sus mujeres griten de dolor cuando sus hijos yazcan inertes en sus brazos. Quieren que sus hogares se quemen y sus ciudades queden reducidas a cenizas. Porque si toman represalias con más de lo mismo, no se terminará ahí. Lo vi en mi tiempo, de mi propio planeta una y otra vez. Van a crear un ciclo de violencia que se prolongará hasta que nadie se acuerde de cómo era la vida en un tiempo sin guerra.

Bella miró a su alrededor en la audiencia, algunos de los cuales tuvieron la decencia de parecer avergonzados. Un fragmento de una canción flotaba en su mente: It's the same old theme/since 1916... (2)

— ¿Somos monstruos como ellos? —Preguntó ella—. Es así como ustedes llaman a la gente que hizo esto. ¿Nos enfrentaremos al mal con el mal de los nuestros? ¿Creamos más víctimas en nombre de la… Justicia, cuando en realidad es sólo venganza?

Bella saltó de la pila, el disgusto y la ira ardían en sus entrañas.

— ¡Vamos! Tenemos que llegar al hospital. Ellos necesitan nuestra ayuda.

Jasper la levantó en sus brazos de nuevo y se dirigió hacia el hospital. La multitud le siguió obedientemente, recogiendo más sobrevivientes mientras viajaban. Cerca del centro de la ciudad, se encontraron con una pequeña tropa de drones, cada uno con una bandera del color de la Federación atada alrededor de su brazo. El drone a cabeza levantó la mano para detener a sus soldados.

—Emperatriz, ¿qué está haciendo aquí? —Le preguntó—. Todavía estamos encontrando focos de las tropas enemigas. No es seguro…

Bella le sacó la mano automáticamente y él amablemente se inclinó sobre ella, la etiqueta aún existía en medio de las ruinas de su mundo. —Llámeme Bella. ¿Cuál es su nombre?

—Peter, Emperatriz Bella. Soy el sargento de esta tropa.

—Así que, ¿esto fue un intento de invasión a gran escala, sargento? Me encontré con algunas tropas en el palacio.

—No creo que haya sido una invasión, Emperatriz. Después del bombardeo, dejaron los escuadrones de soldados, pero eran pequeños grupos que parecían ir dirigidos a determinados lugares... O personas.

_Oh, Dios, por favor que Edward este bien_, rezó.

—Por favor, ¿ha visto al Emperador?

—Lo hice una vez, durante la batalla cerca del puerto espacial.

Bella lo agarró del brazo. — ¿Estaba bien?

—Cuando lo vi, sí.

Bella lanzó el aliento que había estado conteniendo y se deshizo en una niebla gris alrededor de su cara. —En el campamento drone... ¿hubieron muchos sobrevivientes?

Los soldados se miraron. —Muchos de los soldados estaban fuera por los ejercicios de entrenamiento, pero las mujeres... Los voluntarios que nos ayudaron...

No hacía falta terminar. Los ojos de Bella se llenaron de lágrimas. —Por favor, ¿nos acompañarían al hospital?

—Con mucho gusto, Emperatriz.

Comenzaron a pasar los heridos tendidos en tabladillos, sobre mantas o incluso en el suelo helado. Bella al principio, pensó que debieron haber sido abandonados y se dio cuenta con una sensación de frío, que esto era parte del hospital. Por lo que se veía, era un campo de heridos estirándose, gimiendo, temblando, pidiendo ayuda, agitando los brazos y retorciéndose de todas las formas posibles. Bella forzó a Jasper para que la dejara en el suelo. Si ella era capaz de dar bienestar con sólo un toque o una bendición, tenía que hacerlo. Unas manos rozaron sus tobillos.

—Te voy a llamar a un médico —ella le mantuvo la promesa.

Ahora la nieve caía en serio y Bella sentía pena por las mujeres humanas que no podían soportar el frío, así como los Volturi. Pasó junto a un pequeño grupo de ellos, acurrucados juntos bajo una cortina rasgada para conseguir calor. ¿Cuántos de ellos se morían de hipotermia antes de que pudieran recibir atención médica, o antes de ser trasladados a un refugio?

— ¿Por qué Carlisle no creó una ciudad subterránea? —Bella le preguntó a Jasper, que se quedó tan cerca de su lado, como si fueran gemelos unidos—. Hay mucho espacio ahí abajo y todo el mundo puede estar caliente.

—Déjalo, Bella —dijo Jasper—. Ellos golpearon las entradas directamente. No sabemos si hay supervivientes en el interior o no.

Bella dejó escapar un pequeño grito de dolor. Si la ciudad subterránea había sido bombardeada por los rebeldes, ¿sabrían que la familia real probablemente trataría de huir de allí? ¿Eran todas las muertes, seguramente su culpa? Otra idea terrible se le ocurrió.

—Jasper, ¿Edward sabe?

Jasper vaciló. —No lo sé.

— ¡Hay que ir a buscarlo!

—No —dijo Jasper firme—. Mi deber es protegerte.

—Maldita sea, Jasper, ¡es una orden!

Jasper no se conmovió. —No puedes ordenarme a contradecir mi voto.

Bella gruñó con frustración, pero ya habían llegado a las ruinas del templo y ella se alegró con la idea de que podría ser capaz de ponerse en contacto con Edward desde allí.

Una de las paredes del Templo estaba en pie, con parte de la segunda planta que sobresalía, haciendo un refugio, en donde Carlisle había instalado su hospital, a pesar de que hacía tiempo que había expandido más allá de los terrenos del templo. Lo encontraron allí, con su túnica azul claro, irregularmente manchado con sangre al pasar de cama en cama, ofreciendo el consuelo que podía hasta que pudieran ser vistos por un médico.

Miró hacia arriba y vio a Bella y a Jasper. —Emperatriz —dijo Carlisle, como si pensara en voz alta para sí mismo.

—Traje a la gente para ayudar —ofreció Bella, haciendo un gesto hacia su grupo.

—Bien, bien —repitió Carlisle. Llevaba la misma mirada aturdida como los otros supervivientes que Bella habían reunido. Por un momento, Bella se desesperó. Había esperado recurrir a Carlisle como guía, pero parecía que estaba sola.

Posteriormente él se trasladó a la cama de al lado, comprobando el pulso de la persona acostada sobre ella. —Está muerto —dijo.

— ¿A dónde pondrán a los que han muerto? —Bella preguntó.

Carlisle le señaló. Bella se quedó sin aliento y se llevó una mano sobre sus labios. Había una enorme pila de cuerpos en las ruinas de los pasos del Templo. Hombres, mujeres, niños, humanos y Volturi, todos en un montón. Ella reconoció al hombre con cara de perro que usó a los zorbe para vender en el mercado. Las lágrimas temblaban en sus pestañas.

_Muy bien, Bella. Piensa. ¿Qué debería hacer la reina Isabel?_ Bella cuadró los hombros y se dirigió a su pequeño grupo.

—Todo el mundo, por favor vayan hacia fuera y revisen a la gente. Si han muerto, muévanlos a un lado para que otra persona herida pueda tener esa cama.

—Emperatriz —una suave voz femenina habló desde detrás de ella.

Bella se giró. — ¡Oh, Tanya!, gracias a Dios que estás bien —. Abrazó a la figura alta y azul con un brazo, el otro todavía estaba cargado con el bebé que había encontrado.

—Lamento haberla perdido —dijo Tanya, de rodillas e inclinando su cabeza. —Le fallé.

—Tanya, por favor, no lo creo así. Hiciste lo que pudiste.

De repente alguien gritó. — ¡Rebeldes Rebeldes!

Bella siguió los dedos apuntando y vio a un grupo de unos veinte hombres, todos con brazaletes blancos, corriendo hacia el hospital, con sus espadas desenvainadas. Bella gritó cuando uno de ellos comenzó a acuchillar a las personas tiradas en el suelo. Ella se lanzó hacia ellos, pero Tanya la detuvo.

—Voy a cuidar de ellos —dijo—. Quédese aquí.

Tanya movió su bastón, cuatro antorchas y cuchillas curvas, corriendo a lo largo de los lados. Ella daba zancadas hacia los rebeldes, sus largas piernas devoraban la distancia. Ella misma lanzó una pequeña pila de escombros y atacó.

Si Bella no lo hubiera visto, nunca lo hubiera creído. Tanya se giró con gracia letal, su bastón voló y ella se agachó, apuñaló y cortó. Los cuerpos volaron y la sangre rociaba el aire. Bella recordó la escena de Kill Bill cuando Uma Thurman mató una sala llena de ninjas, pero esta era la realidad, aunque su mente estaba teniendo dificultad para digerir y creer lo que estaba viendo. Tanya se inclinó y agarró a uno de ellos por la parte delantera de su camisa y lo arrastró hacia Bella, sacudiendo al hombre a sus pies.

—Te dejé con vida para poder interrogarte —dijo Tanya. Luego se arrodilló al lado de Bella, la imagen misma de la paz y la serenidad. Bella no podía hacer nada más que quedarse boquiabierta.

Jasper se inclinó para examinar el prisionero. —Está herido.

—Él va a vivir durante muchas horas más pero sin atención médica —, Tanya le aseguró.

Bella no creía que ella quería ver esto. — ¿Dónde está Emmett? Necesito hablar con él.

Tanya se levantó. —Se lo mostraré. Está encadenado a la pared, Emperatriz. Él tiene que quedarse quieto y dejar que su cuerpo se cure, pero quiere encontrar a su compañera.

Y como Tanya le había dicho, Bella había encontrado a Emmett sentado cerca de la pared, con una cadena agarrada a un pilar, sujetado alrededor de su muñeca. Se veía tan agitado que Bella se sorprendió de que no lo hubiera derribado como Sansón. — ¡Bella! —Él se puso de pie. — ¿Dónde está mi Rosalie?

— ¿No te acuerdas de nada?

Emmett se pasó las manos por el pelo, un gesto tan parecido al de su hermano, que le hacía doler el corazón. —Estaba en la cocina del palacio contigo y Rose, pero eso es todo lo que recuerdo.

Bella tragó. —Emmett, Rosalie fue tomada por un Gistoniano.

Emmett se dejó caer al suelo y dijo: —No —en voz muy baja.

—Ella se sacrificó para salvarme —dijo Bella—. Le dijo que ella era la Emperatriz y se la llevó en mi lugar.

—No, no, no...

—Lo siento —dijo Bella. Las lágrimas derramándose por sus mejillas —. Traté de detenerla.

—Él va a matarla —le susurró Emmett—. Cuando él descubra que ella no es la Emperatriz, la matará.

—No, no —argumentó Bella—. Ella es una amiga de la Emperatriz. Va a tenerla por rescate.

Emmett agarró y tiró de la cadena, apoyando los pies contra el pilar. La sección de la piedra a la que estaba atado, se deslizó una pulgada o menos.

— ¡No, Emmett, para! —exclamó Bella—. ¡Vas a traer el muro en esta pobre gente herida! ¡Alto!

— ¡Déjame ir!

—Emmett, escucha. Tenemos que encontrar a Edward y formar un plan. Te juré que yo la encontraría y lo dije en serio. Vamos a traer a Rose de vuelta, así tenga que buscar en cada rincón de la galaxia.

Emmett gruñó y soltó la cadena. —Por favor, Bella, por favor. No puedo sentarme aquí. No puedo, la necesito.

—Lo sé, lo sé —lo tranquilizó Bella. Era difícil mirarlo a la cara, viendo la agonía en sus ojos—. Pero no es bueno para ella si no te dejas curar antes de iniciar la búsqueda.

—Bebe esto —ordenó Tanya, entregándole una taza pequeña. Emmett obedeció sin una queja, tragando el contenido de un solo trago—. Rose —susurró—. Rose... —Sus párpados se volvieron pesados y se desplomó contra el pilar. La copa cayó de sus dedos. Tanya lo recogió.

— ¿Qué fue eso?

—Un medicamento para dormir inventado por Esme —dijo Tanya.

— ¿Puedes llevarme con ella, por favor?

Esme estaba en la parte de atrás del templo, usando como altar una tabla rota. Los manojos de plantas y hierbas que tenía, estaban siendo molidos. Las hojas y raíces con un mortero.

—Bella —gritó cuando ella miró hacia arriba y vio a dos mujeres tejiendo para ella. Dejó caer la mano del mortero y se apresuró a abrazar a Bella y besarla en la mejilla—. ¡Estás a salvo! —Ella bajó la mirada al bebé que Bella todavía llevaba. — ¿Quién es?

Bella le explicó cómo lo había encontrado y los ojos de Esme se empañaron con compasión.

—Pobre. Hay tantos huérfanos hoy en día —ella llevó a Bella a una caja de madera, forrada con toallas, en la que media docena de bebés y niños pequeños estaban acurrucados para darse calor. Bella trató de colocar al bebé que sostenía pero él gritó tan fuerte que tenía que alzarlo de nuevo. A decir verdad, no le importaba cargarlo. Le daba un poco de comodidad.

—Estás haciendo las medicinas, ya veo…

Esme suspiró y cogió con su mano el mortero para reanudar la molienda. —Son lo mejor que puedo manejar. Hemos recibido mensajes de otros planetas donde nos ofrecen los suministros, pero no podemos traerlos hasta aquí. La red de comunicación está caída y tuvieron que enviar mensajeros para ofrecer su ayuda. Las naves están aterrizando lejos de la ciudad y las carreteras están bloqueadas con escombros. Necesitamos antibióticos, mantas, vendas... tantas cosas.

La tecnología Volturi permitía tejer carne y reparar huesos rotos, pero las infecciones eran otra cosa. Los microorganismos mutaban, al igual que lo habían hecho en la Tierra, volviéndose resistentes ante los fármacos preparados a luchar contra ellos.

— ¿Cuántos médicos tenemos?

—Dos.

Bella se quedó sin aliento. Volvió a mirar el campo lleno de los heridos. Incluso si sólo se tardara un minuto en utilizar su mecanismo de curación en cada paciente, le tomaría días para llegar a todos ellos. La gente se moría mientras esperaba. La mente de Bella trabajó rápidamente. —Necesitamos una mejor organización.

Se volvió a Tanya. — ¿Me puedes levantar?

Tanya levantó a Bella con facilidad y la ayudó a equilibrarse sobre una viga que sobresalía de la pared. Bella pensó en preguntar por qué Edward se ponía de pie en una viga y el fantasma de una sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

— ¡Todo el mundo! —Gritó ella—. Por favor, ¿puedo tener su atención? Necesito voluntarios. Necesitamos un área despejada para que los barcos con suministros puedan aterrizar. Tenemos que volver a organizar los heridos, moviendo los casos más graves hacia el templo.

—Necesitamos a alguien para fotografiar los cuerpos y tomar una muestra de ADN para que puedan ser quemados —dijo Jasper en voz baja—. Voy a organizar un equipo. No podemos dejarlos allí.

Bella sabía. No podían enterrar a todos. No tenían equipos pesados para remover la tierra y excavar muchas tumbas, sería una tarea hercúlea, que no sería terminada antes de que los cuerpos comenzaran a descomponerse.

—Por favor —llamó Bella—. Por favor, si pueden, si son capaces, ¡hay tantas cosas que hay que hacer!

Y, milagrosamente, la gente lo hizo. Bella estaba todavía bastante nueva en este negocio de ser Emperatriz, y se sorprendió cuando la gente le obedeció. Algunos se separaron para seleccionar y despejar una zona de aterrizaje. La plaza frente al templo era la mejor opción. Debido a que había sido un espacio abierto lejos de edificios, cubierta ligeramente de escombros. Otros comenzaron a recoger las camas y mover a la gente menos grave. Los que podían caminar, se levantaron y salieron cojeando de vuelta a las afueras para hacer espacio a los más gravemente heridos.

Una disputa se desató a un par de filas de distancia, las voces estallaron en gritos. Bella saltó de su viga para ver lo que ocurría.

— ¡Mueve a ese drone de vuelta donde estaba! —Un hombre gritó.

— ¡Está mal herido!

— ¿Y qué? Es un drone. Ni siquiera debería estar aquí. Deberían tener su propio hospital. ¡Alfas y Betas solamente!

Bella quería pegarle. Ella le pisoteó y le empujó con el dedo en el pecho. — ¿Ve ese brazalete que lleva puesto?

El hombre cayó de rodillas al reconocer la figura diminuta en una túnica harapienta, sosteniendo a un bebé, al igual que los camilleros.

—Bella, para —dijo Jasper rápidamente. Trató de sacar a Bella y trasladarla lejos del conflicto.

—Quita. Tu. Mano —dijo Bella con frialdad. Jasper se apartó y se arrodilló a sí mismo en esa diferencia automática, llamada autoridad en la voz de la Emperatriz—. Le dije, ¿ve ese brazalete? —Bella repitió.

—Sí, emperatriz.

—Significa que es un soldado. Un soldado que lucha por su libertad. Si usted no puede apreciar la ironía de un esclavo luchando por mantenerlo libre, ¡estoy segura de que el infierno puede!

—Es su culpa —espetó el hombre—. Todo esto.

— ¡No, no lo es! Si algo es mi… —Jasper puso una mano sobre la boca de Bella y la arrastró hacia atrás. Sus ojos dispararon puñales en él y luchó para tirar de la mano.

—No, Bella —susurró—. Sé que es tu naturaleza lanzarte a la espada para salvar a otros, pero en este caso, no quiero que el odio y la rabia se dirijan hacia ti. Me lo llevaré conmigo para la tripulación. Por favor... Ahora no es el momento.

Bella respiró hondo. —Tienes razón. ¡Adelante, adelante! Voy a ir a ayudar a Esme.

— ¿Bella?

¡Lo había oído! La voz que deseaba oír más que nada. Se dio la vuelta y allí estaba él, un poco peor por el desgaste, pero vivo, entero y seguro.

— ¡Oh, Edward, Edward! —Ella se lanzó a sus brazos y él la levantó en brazos, dando una ráfaga de besos en su cara.

—Bella, Bella —murmuró, y agachó la cara en su cuello, acariciándola, ronroneando, vibrando contra su pecho, con su cola envuelta alrededor de su pierna. Ella se echó a llorar, llorar y reír al mismo tiempo, apretándolo, besándolo. El bebé en sus brazos chilló en protesta cuando fue aplastada contra el pecho de Edward.

Edward miró al niño y sus ojos se abrieron en peligro. —Bella, este no es nuestro bebé.

Ella se echó a reír entre lágrimas. —Sí, lo sé. Los nuestros están con Alice. Me lo encontré y no lo puedo bajar de mis brazos porque llora cada vez que lo intento.

Edward le dio una sonrisa torcida. —Mi Bella...

* * *

**_TEAM TAILWARD!_**

(1) Una lapa es un molusco gasterópodo del orden Archaeogastropoda, de concha cónica muy abierta, propios de costas rocosas

(2) Es el fragmento de la canción "Zombie Lyrics" del grupo "TheCranberries", que literalmente traduciría: es el mismo viejo asunto desde 1916...


	24. Alta Traición

**_Historia escrita por:Lissa Bryan_**

_**Traducido por:Nikky Valencia (FFAD)**_

_**Beta:**__**Silvana Olver**_a (FFAD)

_**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**_

* * *

Encuentra mas sobre nuestras traducciones en **www. facebook groups/ FFAddiction/(Sin espacios)**

* * *

Después de un par de horas, la ayuda comenzó a llegar desde otras ciudades. La comunicación era lenta y vacilante porque la red aún estaba fuera de servicio y los corredores tuvieron que ser enviados con mensajes, pero no hubo otros informes de ataques a otras ciudades. Cuando Edward anunció la noticia a la multitud en el templo, estallaron en aplausos. En el centro de la ciudad destruida, parecía que el mundo entero había sido reducido a cenizas. Saber que había lugares a pocos kilómetros de distancia que aún eran normales, siendo el mundo que conocían y comprendían, era una buena noticia, pero hizo que la devastación a su alrededor pareciera mucho más horrible. Los que estaban disponibles comenzaron a idear una manera para salir de la ciudad, hacia los campos de refugiados que se habían creado para ellos.

Las ciudades enviaron pesados equipos de movimiento a las afueras y empezaron a cavar su camino, despejando las carreteras a su paso, pero era un proceso lento. Los primeros suministros arribaron en barco después de que el patio del Templo fuera limpiado y la imagen en la pista fuera pintada en su superficie para que los buques orbitales tuvieran una confirmación visual de que la tierra era segura, mientras que las comunicaciones todavía no se habían restablecido.

Menos de una hora después, el primer barco tocó tierra, un buque cargado con mercancía. El corazón de Bella había saltado de alegría al ver las cajas llenas de suministros, pero se hundió de nuevo al ver lo poco que duraron en comparación con las necesidades. Aprendieron la lección rápidamente sobre la descarga de cajones en la parte delantera del Templo. Varias personas fueron pisoteadas y viciadas. Varias luchas sangrientas estallaron entre los hombres Volturi intentando asegurar una manta para sus compañeros.

Bella se posó arriba de un cajón y gritó.

— ¡ALTO!

Todos se paralizaron en su lugar.

— ¡Retrocedan! Están aplastando personas.

Ellos retrocedieron tan rápidamente ante su orden que las personas en la parte trasera del grupo también fueron aplastadas. Bella golpeó su frente con una mano.

—Todo el mundo, solo… por favor, quédense donde están, pero no si se trata de quedarse _sobre alguien,_ ¿está bien? Haremos esto en una forma ordenada, _¡sin pelear!_ Hombres con compañeros humanos, u otras especies similares que se vean afectadas por el frío, formen una línea aquí…

—Nunca termina de impresionarme como te escuchan —dijo Edward, levantando a Bella desde lo alto de su cajón una vez que la distribución se había reanudado en paz—. Ven, iremos al barco. Podemos usar su comunicador para contactar la estación espacial.

— ¿Podemos? ¡Vamos, vamos! —Ella tironeó la mano de él impacientemente, tratando de forzarlo a correr.

El capitán los recibió a bordo, personalmente. La cabina de su barco era un poco más espaciosa que la que Bella y Edward habían llevado a Kebi, pero no mucho. El capitán los condujo a la cabina del piloto y envió un llamado a la frecuencia de la estación espacial.

—Este es "_The Emperor and Empress_" llamando desde la cabina de carga _Volvo._ ¿Me copia?

Una voz surgió desde el altavoz.

—Afirmativo, _Carga Volvo_. Siga con el mensaje.

—Estamos buscando información de una mujer humana llamada Alice y tres bebés Volturi quienes llegaron en una cápsula de escape. ¿Me copia?

Bella retuvo el aliento. Ella juraba que incluso el latido de su corazón se había parado mientras ella esperaba la respuesta.

—Bueno, seré condenado —dijo la voz, rompiendo el protocolo del radio—. Pensamos que ella estaba delirando cuando dijo que era la mejor amiga de la Emperatriz, y que los dos bebés eran el príncipe y la princesa.

Bella no se pudo contener. Y estalló.

— ¿Ellos están bien? ¿Todos ellos?

—La mujer tenía algunas heridas demasiado severas. Sigue enferma, pero se repondrá. Los bebés están bien.

Bella dejó salir un tembloroso sollozo y lanzó sus brazos alrededor de Edward. Él también estaba temblando. Él enterró su cara en el cuello de ella.

—Tenemos que decirle a Jasper —dijo Bella—. Él estará muy aliviado.

—Necesito organizar transportes tan rápido como sea posible, Capitán —dijo Edward—. Quiero a mis bebés en casa. En el transcurso, por favor envíe órdenes para Alice y los niños para que tengan constante seguridad.

Él miró hacia el pequeño cuerpo que Bella seguía sosteniendo. Él estaba durmiendo, su cabeza recostada en el hombro de ella.

—Y necesitamos encontrar a quien le pertenece este pequeño chico. Bella, ¿podrías encontrar, de nuevo, el lugar donde lo descubriste?

Bella lo pensó por un momento.

—Tal vez. No está lejos de la puerta de los túneles. —Ella aún no le había dicho a Edward la historia del Hombre Quemado, simplemente porque ella no quería revivirlo. No aún. Ella quería deleitarse por un poco más con el regreso de su pareja antes de tener que retornar a temas más difíciles—. Jasper podría ser capaz de mostrarte donde me encontró. Entre esos dos lugares, deberíamos ser capaces de deducirlo. —No había mucho tiempo que perder. Si esperaban demasiado tiempo, los cuerpos podrían ser recogidos y quemados por las tripulaciones que trabajan en círculos cada vez más amplios.

Edward trazó uno de los brazos desnudos de Bella con la punta de su dedo.

—Necesitamos conseguirte prendas más calientes antes de irnos. Capitán, ¿podría alguien de su tripulación prestarle algunas prendas calientes a la Emperatriz?

Bella terminó en un traje espacial acolchado, de una sola pieza por lo cual se subió la cremallera del centro. Dobló los puños y las mangas varias veces. Alguien le ofreció una capa gruesa, caliente y otra persona le ofreció un par de botas que parecían ser de su tamaño. Bella cruzó su ternero sobre su rodilla para tirar en una, haciendo una mueca cuando el movimiento se rompió y abrió uno de sus cortes. Edward resopló, atrapando el olor alarmante de sangre fresca, y dejó escapar un suave gemido cuando descubrió la fuente. Ella levantó la vista hacia el sonido y siguió su mirada hasta la planta de sus pies. Ella deseó no haberlo hecho.

— _¡Hola de nuevo, Bella! _—dijo el dolor—. _Te habías olvidado por completo de mí, pero por suerte ¡Edward te recordó que estaba todavía aquí! Ahora puedes concentrarte en mí otra vez._

—No es tan malo como parece —le dijo a Edward. No era una mentira. Era peor.

Él la jaló hacia sus brazos tan rápido que ella dejó caer sus botas nuevas.

— ¿Qu…?

— ¡Tenemos que llevarte a un médico inmediatamente!

—Edward, están tratando con personas aplastadas por toneladas de escombros y quemados por aquellos fuegos. ¡Ellos no tienen tiempo para ocuparse de algunos rasguños!

— ¡Estás _herida_!

Oh, Dios, ella necesitaba calmarlo porque parecía que él estaba a punto de entrar en un estado de pánico total.

—Perdone… —Era el miembro de la tripulación que había donado las botas. Ella era una Por Tangelo con cabello plateado, su talla indicaba que ella había sido bastante joven, así como los Por Tangelos crecieron durante todas sus vidas—. Tenemos una doctora en el barco. Ella sigue empacando para después unirse a los demás en la superficie.

—Llévanos con ella —declaró Edward, y de su voz, uno pensaría que Bella estaba a punto de morir.

La doctora también era un Por Tangelo, más alta que Edward, la cual probablemente la pondría en su segundo siglo. Ella chasqueó la lengua sobre los pies de Bella, cubriéndolos con un brutal y quemante desinfectante y luego usó una de esas cajas negras pequeñas para sellar los cortes. Edward hizo una mueca más grande que la de Bella, presionando su frente contra la de ella como si tratara de absorber el dolor.

—Recuerdo cuando solíamos coser las heridas como ésta —dijo—. En los viejos tiempos cuando por primera vez me convertí en una doctora.

— ¿Coser? —Edward repitió—. ¿Como paño de costura?

—Sí, como tela de coser. —Sonrió la doctora ligeramente—. Los tiempos ciertamente han cambiado. Todo hecho, Emperatriz. Debe tratar de mantenerlos cuidados durante el resto del día, preferiblemente dos días, para dejarles terminar la curación.

—Lo hará —dijo Edward con firmeza y Bella gimió por dentro. Ella tendría suerte si la dejaba caminar de nuevo este mes.

Jasper seguía "entrevistando" al preso rebelde, así que Edward y Bella salieron con Tanya y Carlisle para buscar las ruinas de la casa del niño. La claridad de Carlisle había vuelto, gracias a Dios, y puesto que él conocía tanta gente desde su puesto de sumo sacerdote, era posible que fuera capaz de identificar inmediatamente los padres del bebé sin tener que excavar alrededor de los escombros en busca de pistas adicionales.

Encontraron la puerta que Bella había utilizado para salir de los túneles con bastante facilidad. Edward sabía exactamente donde estaba, ya que él y James la habían utilizado para jugar allí cuando eran niños, a través del "pasaje secreto" como un atajo entre sus hogares y una manera de atacar las cocinas para los refrigerios no detectados. Bella trató de imaginar que nadie iba allí de buena gana, incluso los chicos aventureros, y fracasó.

— ¿Hacia dónde iremos desde aquí?— Edward preguntó.

—Uh... adelante.

Edward sacudió la cola con diversión.

— ¿Adelante?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Más o menos.

—Creo que debería empezar a pegar una etiqueta a tu ropa que le informe a la gente de dónde devolver en caso de que se pierdan.

Bella le golpeó ligeramente el hombro.

—Eres bastante fácil de seguir —comentó Carlisle—. Mira. —Señaló a varias piedras planas que llevaban una huella de sangre.

Edward se estremeció.

— ¿Qué es eso? — preguntó Bella.

—Estoy pensando en lo que debió haber sido para ti —le dijo.

—Por favor, no —ella dijo—. Estoy bien. Los dos estamos muy bien, y estamos juntos de nuevo. Vamos a centrarnos en eso.

—Los he encontrado —llamó Carlisle. A medida que se acercaba Edward, Bella pudo confirmar que se trataba, de hecho, de los padres del bebé. Carlisle rodó más los cuerpos de refuerzo, boca arriba.

Edward casi dejó caer a Bella. Él apretó los brazos en el lugar donde podría haber caído ella, sus características gemas grises estaban en shock. Carlisle se sentó pesadamente al lado del cuerpo.

—Santísima Madre.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué es? — preguntó Bella.

—Eso es Caius... el hermano menor de James —dijo Edward—. Pero, ¿qué está haciendo aquí y de dónde adquirió un compañero humano?

Carlisle se inclinó hacia su hijo con ternura y se apartó el pelo de la frente hacía atrás.

—No podrían haber sido de los rebeldes que nos atacaron —dijo Carlisle, sin apartar los ojos de la cara de Caius—. James nunca habría permitido que su hermano saliera perjudicado.

Edward no dijo nada, pero Bella sabía por la expresión en su cara que él pensaba que James era capaz de cualquier cosa en este punto.

Carlisle se agachó y levantó suavemente a Caius en sus brazos, en dirección hacia el Templo.

—Esto va a ser muy duro para Esme —dijo Edward en voz baja.

Bella miró al bebé dormido que llevaba. El viaje había sido un éxito en ese sentido, y el bebé ya tenía una identidad: el nieto de Carlisle y Esme.

Cuando se acercaron al templo, el sargento Drone, que Bella había conocido temprano en el día, se acercó a ellos con un pedazo de metal dentado en sus manos.

—Emperatriz, nos pareció que era una cáscara sin estallar utilizada en el ataque. Me dijeron que era un símbolo de la tierra y usted podría ser capaz de identificarlo —Él le llevó el metal para que pudiera verlo.

Era una calcomanía de la bandera americana. Bella sintió que todo el aire escapaba de sus pulmones, estaba en estado de shock. Pero ella no tenía tiempo para pensar en lo que podría significar, ya un grito se elevó desde las inmediaciones del templo, la voz de Esme. Edward se fue corriendo. Encontraron a Esme inclinada sobre el cuerpo de su hijo, meciéndolo entre sus brazos y apretándolo alrededor de su cintura. Carlisle estaba detrás de ella, con las manos extendidas hacia su compañera, pero sin tocarla lo suficiente. Él parecía estar perdido en cuanto a cómo curar la agonía de su pareja.

—Suéltame —susurró Bella y le entregó el bebé después de que la soltara. Ella corrió hacia Esme y tiró de ella en un abrazo, balanceándose con ella. Un sonido horrible se arrancó de la garganta de Esme, un grito desigual, primal; de agonía, que hizo que Bella quisiera gritar. ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Qué podía hacer?...

—Ora conmigo, Esme —ordenó. Bella no era católica, pero había oído esas palabras muchas veces en las películas—. Dios te salve María, llena eres de gracia, el Señor es contigo... —Para sorpresa de Bella, la voz de Carlisle se unió a ella en la oración.

La voz de Esme se estremeció y tembló, las palabras cada vez más fuertes y más fervientes mientras avanzaba. Se repitió la oración una y otra vez hasta que Esme se quedó inmóvil y finalmente fue capaz de llorar, para liberar un poco el dolor aplastante en sus lágrimas. Bella todavía la abrazaba y mandaba una oración silenciosa pidiendo que ojalá ella nunca tuviera que conocer las profundidades de la agonía de Esme, que nunca tuviera que experimentar la pérdida de un hijo. A pesar de que él la había dejado y había tomado un camino que nunca habría querido que él tomara, Esme seguía siendo su madre.

Una idea se le ocurrió. Se levantó y se acercó a Edward, tomó el bebé de Caius en sus brazos. Ella llevó al niño dormido a la mujer llorando y se arrodilló a su lado.

—Esme, necesito tu ayuda —dijo.

Jasper había llevado al preso rebelde a las ruinas del palacio. Edward llevó a Bella allí, con Tanya detrás de ellos. El edificio era ahora nada más que una cáscara quemada, paredes rotas, rechonchas que sobresalían de la tierra. Bella gritó un poco cuando lo vio. No había vivido en el palacio por mucho, pero había estado en casa durante un tiempo.

Edward limpió sus lágrimas.

— ¿Por qué estás llorando, Bella?

—Sé que es una tontería pensar en ciertas cosas con toda esta devastación —confesó—, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en todo lo que hemos perdido. Las túnicas de bebé que Esme hizo para los gemelos, todos los regalos que recopilaste para mí desde que eras un niño, _mi zorbe_... incluso las almohadas de nuestros nidos.

—Perder tus regalos significa que puedo llegar a tener el placer de comprar unos nuevos — dijo.

Ella sonrió. Le gustaba su forma de ver las cosas desde una perspectiva positiva.

Encontraron a Jasper y Emmett en las ruinas del sótano. Tenían al prisionero atado a la pista de escape del lanzamiento del módulo y el hombre estaba lloriqueando, hablando tan rápidamente que Bella no podía distinguir las palabras. Edward dejó a Bella sobre un pedazo grande de escombros y probó las escaleras antes de recogerla de nuevo y caminar hacia el hoyo. Jasper se paró cuando los vio y llamó a Emmett.

—No te pongas demasiado entusiasta y mátalo —dijo antes de caminar para reunirse con Bella y Edward.

—Es peor de lo que pensábamos —dijo Edward, su boca estaba con líneas sombrías—. Tenían esto bien planificado. Justo antes de que las naves rebeldes entraran en la atmósfera, el sistema de defensa planetaria estuvo fuera de línea, por lo que nunca nos dieron ninguna advertencia. Tenían a alguien en el interior, alguien de alto rango, quien tuvo acceso a los códigos del sistema El preso afirma que no sabe el nombre, y yo le creo; él era fácil de quebrar, y él nos diría si lo supiera, pero todavía hay un traidor desconocido entre nosotros.

Bella se estremeció. ¿De dónde había tomado Jasper el conocimiento de cómo "quebrar" a alguien de esa manera?

— ¿Le has preguntado acerca de las armas que usan? —ella le preguntó.

—Vigésimo tercer siglo, hechos en la Tierra —dijo Jasper, conciso y carente de emoción como si fuera un niño y recitara las tablas de multiplicar—. Conocidos como misiles del "Cataclismo", mucho más potentes que los explosivos convencionales.

Entonces, nada de armas nucleares. La preocupación persistente acerca de la radiación en el fondo de su mente se evaporaba. _Oh, gracias a Dios_.

— ¿Cómo los conseguiste?

—Los rebeldes tienen sus propios _Jumps_.

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? —exigió Edward. La tecnología _Jump_ fue un secreto Volturi muy bien guardado, del tipo de innovación tecnológica que uno nunca compartía, precisamente por esta razón: en las manos equivocadas, las consecuencias podrían ser catastróficas. Incluso sus barcos, equipados con motores de salto para viajes rápidos a larga distancia, no tenía la capacidad para los saltos de tiempo. Eso fue restringido para uso exclusivo de búsquedas de pareja.

—Otra deserción, un científico, esta vez, enojado de que las búsquedas de pareja hayan sido suspendidas. Aparentemente, él estaba cerca de la parte superior de la lista.

Edward gimió y se sentó sobre una pila de piedra ennegrecida. Bella lanzó los brazos alrededor de su cuello, abrazándolo con fuerza.

—Eso explica cómo Caius consiguió una compañera —dijo.

Jasper le dirigió una mirada de asombro.

— ¿Caius?

—Sí, el bebé que encontré... Caius era el padre.

Jasper no dijo nada. Se dirigió al recluso rebelde, que le estaba pidiendo a Emmett que no le hiciera daño porque él no tenía nada que ver con que Rose hubiera sido raptada.

—Háblame de Caius —exigió.

— ¿Caius? —El hombre lo miró realmente confundido—. ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Él está aquí?

—Me importa un bledo Caius —interrumpió Emmett—. Quiero saber dónde están reteniendo a mi Rose.

—Estaba —dijo Jasper, ignorando a Emmett—. Está muerto.

— ¿Estaba Rachel con él?

Emmett gruñó con frustración y empezó a pasear.

— ¿Quién es Rachel?

—Ella fue emparejada con James, pero se fue con Caius después de que los templos de La Push fueron allanados, o al menos ese es el chisme que escuché. Por favor, no le hagas daño. Ella es una señora amable. Ella no puede evitar lo que su compañero hizo.

— ¿Qué pasa con Rose? —preguntó Bella, y Emmett le lanzó una mirada de agradecimiento por llevar la conversación hacia el único tema que le importaba—. ¿Tienes alguna idea de dónde la pudo haber llevado Gistonian?

—Todos los que hemos capturado con vida iban a ser llevados al palacio imperial en Kebi.

Emmett subió las escaleras de tres en tres y desapareció, probablemente para tratar de encontrar por sí mismo un barco.

—Jessica —dijo Bella, en un tono de asombro—. Esa perra. Ella lo sabía. Esa puta sabía que esto iba a pasar. Es por eso que ella no quiere que nos vayamos — ¿Realmente había sido la noche anterior? Se sentía como un millón de años atrás.

—Quiero a Efraín y a Jessica arrestados por cargos de alta traición —dijo Edward—. Jasper, ve con Emmett. Reúnan un equipo de soldados, guardias de palacio si puedes encontrar alguno, y vayan a Kebi. Detengan al Presidente y a la Primera Dama, y tráiganlos aquí.

— ¿Qué pasa con él? —Jasper hizo un gesto hacia el prisionero.

—Mátalo —dijo Edward—. Se ganó una sentencia de muerte por lo que hizo en el hospital. ¿Bella? ¿Estás de acuerdo?

Bella cerró los ojos. Asintió con la cabeza. El hombre empezó a declarar, pero su voz se cortó abruptamente. Bella oyó algo que goteaba y hundió la cara en el pecho de Edward. Reprendió por su cobardía a su estómago débil. Acababa de ordenar muerte a un hombre. Al menos debería pensar en la acción y ver los resultados de su decisión, pero no podía. Simplemente no podía.

Lo que quedaba del Consejo del Emperador se reunió en el borde del patio. Cinco hombres... había habido docenas. Todos ellos estaban discutiendo con Edward y Bella. Ellos insistían en que la familia imperial debía ser trasladada a un lugar seguro y no ser revelado, y Edward y Bella estaban igualmente insistentes en que eran necesitados aquí, para ayudar con el cuidado de los heridos. Fue Carlisle, cuya intercesión inclinó la balanza a favor del Consejo.

—Debes tener a Bella segura —dijo—. Y ella no se va a ir sin ti. —Esa fue probablemente la única cosa que pudo haber dicho para convencer a Edward.

Fueron llevados a la mansión de Aro, en la ciudad vecina de Kwilute. Aro aún no se encontraba, ni su compañera Sulpicia, y Bella se sentía incómoda en su casa sin permiso. El Consejo quería que se fueran a Volterra por completo, pero no pudo ser porque Edward y Bella no estaban dispuestos a ir. No podían abandonar a su gente en sus momentos de necesidad.

Alice iba de vuelta desde la estación espacial, y Emmett y Jasper se dirigían a Kebi. Bella quería esperar a los dos, pero Edward insistió en que necesitaba un poco de descanso. Bella estaba segura de que no sería capaz de dormir, incluso tan agotada como estaba, porque estaba demasiado inquieta, demasiado ansiosa, demasiado nerviosa. Estuvo de acuerdo en eso solo porque sabía que Edward lo necesitaba. Decidió que acababa de poner silencio entre ellos. Sería cálida y tranquila, por lo menos para darle tiempo para pensar.

Eligieron un pequeño nido en una de las habitaciones de huéspedes. Edward puso a Bella entre las almohadas y ella estaba lista incluso antes de que Edward se hubiera establecido aún a su lado.

Ella despertó por su ronroneo, la sensación de sus labios viajando por su garganta. Siguió la línea de cada clavícula antes de que él tirara de la cremallera con los dientes, su aliento caliente contra su piel. Ella enredó los dedos en su pelo y se arqueó contra él, casi para sí misma, ronroneando. Se quitó el traje espacial y encontraron los restos de la túnica de boda debajo. Trazó sus bordes, con una expresión triste.

—Te veías tan hermosa ese día.

Se incorporó para ayudarle a quitarla y la dobló cuidadosamente y la puso a un lado.

— ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que me la quitaste? —le preguntó.

Los ojos de él ardían y le dio una sonrisa torcida.

—Oh, sí, lo recuerdo. —Arrojó sus piernas sobre sus hombros. Ella vio cómo su cabeza descendía más abajo... y abajo... Oh, Dios, apenas la había tocado y su cuerpo ya estaba en llamas. Inclinó la cabeza y le dio un largo y lento lamido con su lengua áspera, y ella estaba justo ahí, justo en el borde. Sus ojos se encontraron por un ardiente momento y luego se zambulló, usando la lengua, los dedos, la cola y dientes para llevarla a la locura.

_¿Debo sentirme culpable por esto?_ Se preguntó mientras el cuerpo de él cubría el suyo. Muchas personas seguían sufriendo... Pero, necesitaba esto, necesitaba esta confirmación de la vida, necesitaba este consuelo, necesitaba su carne uniéndose a la de ella más de lo que necesitaba respirar.

Él gimió su nombre cuando llegó, temblando, jadeando en busca de aire. Y luego se quedó inmóvil, con los ojos muy abiertos.

Bella, aún en su sueño idílico trazó figuras en su pecho.

—Hmm. ¿Qué pasa?

—Bella, lo siento. Olvidé. Yo... yo no me contuve...

Bella flotaba en sueños, disfrutando de lo que pasaba.

—Mmm. No, no lo hiciste.

—No estamos listos para otro bebé —dijo—. El doctor me dijo que deberíamos esperar al menos seis meses antes...

—Oh, calla, Emperador Buzzkill.

Se dio la vuelta, llevándola con él y ella apoyó la cabeza en su pecho, escuchando el latido acelerado de su corazón. Se hundió en un delicioso sueño, dejándolo solo para mirar al techo, con la frente arrugada por la preocupación.

—Bella.

—Mphrg.

—Bella.

— ¡Grrmph! —Ella dio un manotazo a la persona que la estaba molestando con una almohada.

—Bella —Él sacudió su hombro.

—Maldita sea —Bella abrió los ojos con sueño. Y entonces gritó de alegría. Nessie y el pequeño Carlisle se retorcían en los brazos de Edward. Bella los recogió, dándoles alegres besos.

— ¡Má! —chilló Nessie—. ¡Má, má, má!

Bella vio la diminuta colita del pequeño Carlisle y se quedó sin aliento, levantándolo y volteando de cara a su abdomen para examinarlo. Todos los miembros del pequeño Carlisle se sacudieron como si estuviera nadando en el aire, pero no movió el rabo lesionado. El corazón de Bella se quebró un poco.

—Se lo rompió durante el despegue —explicó Edward—. Estará bien en unos días.

Edward se recostó en el nido junto a Bella y pasaron unos momentos robados abrazando a sus bebés, con la alegría de estar juntos otra vez. Bella lloraba, las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. El pequeño Carlisle cogió una de ellas con la punta de su dedo, olió y se llenó de curiosidad.

— ¿Dónde está Victoria? — preguntó Bella con sorpresa. Incluso levantó una almohada para ver si Victoria se escondía.

—Alice dijo que fueron separadas en la estación cuando los médicos les comprobaron lesiones. Tal vez fue shock, tal vez algo más. No lo sé. Pero ahora pueden tolerar cortos periodos separadas una de otra.

— ¿Alice está bien?

—Ella está bien ahora. Solo necesitaba un poco de tiempo para sanar. Ella, Jasper y Victoria están en una habitación al final del pasillo. Rose está…

— ¡ROSE! —Bella se sentó, quitando al pequeño Carlisle quien, se dejó caer sobre las almohadas—. ¿La han encontrado? ¿Está a salvo?

—Está bien —le aseguró Edward—. Jasper y Emmett asaltaron el palacio en Kebi con sus tropas y la encontraron sentada en la sala del trono, el Presidente y la Primera Dama y el Gistonian atados en el suelo delante de ella. Emmett dice que lo primero que dijo fue: '_¿Qué te llevó tanto tiempo?_'

Bella se rio.

—Eso suena como Rose.

—Ella... uh... ganarle al presidente Kebian, es bastante malo.

Bella pensó en su cuerpo de color rojo, con grumos.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

La cola de Edward se movió con diversión. El brillo estaba de regreso en sus ojos y Bella estaba tan feliz de verlo. Ambos podían hacer cualquier cosa, juntos, enfrentar cualquier reto, encarar cualquier adversidad, siempre y cuando tuvieran a su familia.

Bella cogió a sus bebés con una punzada de pesar.

—Tenemos que salir y ver a todos.

—No —dijo Edward, acariciando su cara en su cuello—. Más muestras de cariño en el nido.

—Muestras de cariño después —prometió Bella—. Pero ahora mismo, tengo que agradecerle a Alice por mantener a mis hijos a salvo.

Edward suspiró, sabiendo que era necesario.

Ellos se reunieron en la sala de Aro, sentados en el suelo con cojines apilados alrededor, en lugar de sus rígidos sofás antiguos hechos en la Tierra. Los bebés fueron colocados en el centro del grupo en una manta y todos ellos vieron mientras se enrollaban y se abalanzaban y luchaban. (Victoria era un poco más tímida o amable que Nessie y el pequeño Carlisle. A ella no parecían gustarle los avatares del juego de lucha contra todo lo que hizo y con frecuencia se retiraba con su madre.)

Bella había abrazado efusivamente a Rose cuando ella entró en la habitación, aunque Rose parecía ver su cautiverio como un inconveniente menor, como tener que comprobar su recibo en una salida de almacén.

—Él me llevó a una nave de combate encubierto —dijo Rose—. Yo sabía que no podía volar si lo sometía mientras estábamos en el aire, así que tuve que esperar hasta que aterrizó aquí en Kebi. Deberías haber visto la mirada del Presidente Rojo, la cara abultada cuando el Gistonian le dijo que había capturado a la Emperatriz y que quería su generosidad. No lo podía creer, ni siquiera traía ningún guardia ni nada. Los até y eso fue todo. Jasper los dejó encadenados en el sótano ahora.

Solo Rose podría reducir una heroica batalla para salvar su vida a una explicación como esa.

—Usé su unidad para decirle a todo el planeta lo que habían estado haciendo y la gente se _molestó —_prosiguió Rose—. Incluso hice a ese hijo de puta confesar en un video.

— ¿Lo que estaban haciendo? — preguntó Bella—. ¿Cuál era el plan? ¿Por qué quería que nos quedáramos en Kebi?

—James tenía todo planeado desde el principio. Supongo que él y _Pequeño panecillo de frutas _van de regreso. De todos modos, la idea era que iban a hacer un escándalo por separarse, y él sabía que irían a Kebi para tratar de llegar a una solución diplomática. Tendrían que provocar y tratar de parecer idiotas para que pudieran mostrar el video a la galaxia y tal vez reducir su popularidad con algunos. Tenías que estar todavía en Kebi cuando se produjera el ataque. Querían limpiar el ejército y matar a los del Consejo y los funcionarios del gobierno, pensando que podría debilitar su apoyo. Entonces James iba a acercarse a la Federación, mientras que todo el mundo estaba todavía en estado de shock por la devastación, y diría que la guerra podría terminar ahora si los obligaban a abdicar. Todo esto era para que se viera que ustedes no eran prisioneros, que estaban en un terreno neutral, así podrían hablar. Cuando te fuiste de Kebi, ordenó el ataque como estaba previsto, porque si él mataba a uno de ustedes o a los niños...

Rose no pudo terminar la última frase. Ella tenía que hacerlo.

—Jesucristo —dijo Bella.

—Ah, y conseguir esto: él estba diciendo que el ataque fue solo en instalaciones militares, y que ustedes estaban utilizando trucos de cámara para que se viera peor de lo que realmente era.

Bella pudo ver la luz de las piras funerarias a través de la ventana, incluso desde esta distancia. _Las llamas subieron muy alto en la noche / para encender el rito sacrificial / Yo vi a Satanás riendo con deleite..._

Furia. Odio. Venganza. Bella sabía que no podía tomar una decisión racional cuando estaba tan atrapada en estas emociones. Se dio cuenta de que Edward estaba luchando con lo mismo. Los dos tenían el mismo deseo de lanzarse hacia el sótano y rasgar al presidente y su compañero en pedazos, quemar los pedazos y escupir sobre la ceniza. Pero eso es lo que James estaba esperando que hicieran: actuar desde la emoción más que la razón.

Y no podían dejarlo ganar.

* * *

**_El Jueves subimos el siguiente capítulo. _**


	25. Réquiem

**_Historia escrita por:Lissa Bryan_**

_**Traducido por:Monserrat Guerra (FFAD)**_

_**Beta:Constanza Moreno Inostroza (FFAD)**_

_**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**_

* * *

Encuentra mas sobre nuestras traducciones en **www. facebook groups/ FFAddiction/(Sin espacios)**

* * *

—Estoy tan contenta de que hayas tirado esa almohada en el recipiente con nosotros —dijo Alice. Estaba en la bañera de Aro con burbujas apiladas a su alrededor. Rose estaba del otro lado de la bañera soplando anillos de humo al techo. Ella había encontrado un paquete de cigarros mientras rebuscaba en el escritorio del presidente Kebian y se había abalanzado por ellos como un lobo rabioso. Bella hizo una mueca mientras una voluta de humo flotaba en su camino, agitando su mano para dispersarla.

—Fue tan difícil hacer que se durmiera, pero una vez que le pregunté a la tripulación que les trajeran una almohada ellos se acurrucaron y de quedaron dormidos. ¿Cuidar a tres bebés Volturi en gravedad cero mientras te recuperas de unas costillas rotas y órganos perforados? No es recomendable.

La bañera era larga y lujosa, pero no estaba diseñada para tres mujeres a la vez. Las piernas largas de Rose se extendían hasta el otro lado y Bella tuvo que aplastarse contra la bañera para darle espacio. Sin embargo, "ir a los baños" se había convertido en un ritual para las tres y simplemente se sentía extraño bañarse solas.

—Tuve correas en mi cama para que no anduviera flotando por ahí, pero no tenían nada lo suficientemente pequeño para los bebés. Ellos me dieron esta caja de plástico para que la usara de cuna para ellos, con pequeños hoyos alrededor para que el aire circulara. Bella, ¿recuerdas esos muñecos de Garfield que la gente pegaba en el interior de sus ventanas se su coche? Sí... así.

Bella no pudo evitar reírse de las imágenes que construía su mente. Se sentía tan bien poder reír de nuevo, especialmente después de la terrible mañana que había tenido.

—Sí, piensas que es divertido ahora, pero ahí estaba yo con tres bebés infelices aferrándose a los lados de la caja, chillando '¡Ma, Ma!' y poniéndome ojos de cachorro. —Alice movió si cabeza—. De hecho, tuve que poner la caja en la cama junto a mí antes de que trataran dormir, pero ahí estaban, flotando alrededor en su caja de plástico, aferrándose a la almohada, chocando contra las paredes. Cada vez que el pequeño Carlisle se golpeaba su cola chillaba, y hacía que los otros dos despertaran y ahí íbamos de nuevo.

Alice sonrió y movió su cabeza. —Esos pequeños son como un viaje. Nunca te das cuenta de cuán divertidos podrán ser. Jasper y yo estamos pensando en tener otro y... ¡Jesús, Bella! ¿Qué tiene de malo?

Bella estalló en llanto, sollozando con la cara entre sus manos. Pasó un rato antes de que ella pudiera calmarse lo suficiente y soltar la historia.

Edward había despertado a Bella esa mañana con besos dulces y mimos y le entrega una taza humeante. Casi había tomado un sorbo antes de que su cerebro adormilado despertara al hecho de que no era café. De hecho, ella no sabía qué demonios era. Bella lo olfateó y arrugó la nariz. Tenía un olor agrio, amargo y parecía pegamento Elmer. — ¿Qué es esto?

Edward parecía incómodo. Su cola se agachó, escavando debajo de su pierna. —Por favor, tómalo.

Bella comenzó a sospechar. — ¿Por qué? ¿Qué es?

—Esto... esto impedirá que un bebé crezca dentro de ti.

Bella lo miró boquiabierta y dejó la taza. Aparentemente, era la versión Volturi de la píldora del día después. —No voy a tomar eso.

—Bella, por favor —dijo él—. Después de que los bebés nacieron, el doctor me dijo que nosotros deberíamos esperar por lo menos seis meses antes de tener otro. Llevar a un Volturi necesita mucho del cuerpo de la mujer, y gemelos es especialmente intenso. Necesitas tiempo para recuperarte, para construir defensas antes de incluso considerar tener otro niño.

Bella trató de no enojarse. Realmente lo hizo. —Deberías haber pensado eso anoche —le espetó ella.

Él palideció. —Lo siento. Yo... yo no quería... por favor, Bella...

—Tenemos que vivir con las consecuencias, cualesquiera que sean. No lo voy a hacer, Edward. Si estoy embarazada, encontraremos la manera de conseguir lo que mi cuerpo necesita, pero no voy a beber ese brebaje por nuestra falta de autocontrol. —A pesar de que las palabras salieron se su boca, ella las lamentó, sobre todo al ver el dolor y la culpa en sus ojos. Aunque, en la cultura Volturi, el hombre era el responsable del control de natalidad, ella no sentía que debía echarle la culpa a él solo. Rose tenía razón; ella tenía que aceptar la responsabilidad de su propio cuerpo. Ella había sido un participante dispuesto la noche anterior y el control de natalidad había sido la cosa más lejana en su mente.

—Es necesario —insistió—, no seré capaz de soportar verte sufrir por mi culpa.

—No tenemos otra opción —dijo ella, y vació la taza en el suelo.

Rose saltó de la bañera y se envolvió una toalla alrededor se cuerpo chorreando. Ella abrió la puerta y encontró a Edward sentado en el pasillo, con la cabeza entre las manos.

— ¡Trae tu culo de aquí! —espetó Rose. Se dirigió a la bañera y señaló a la sollozante Bella—. ¡Mira eso, mira lo que hiciste!

—Lo sé —dijo él, triste y abandonado—, lo hice de nuevo.

Rose le dio un golpecito en el pecho. —Escucha, idiota. Estoy cien por ciento a favor del aborto, y aunque sé que no entienden las implicaciones de eso, creo que deberías entender cuando digo que eso significa que si Bella quiere tener su bebé, no voy a dejar que nadie trate de intimidarla para que cambie de opinión. ¿Entiendes? Es su cuerpo, su elección.

—Pero Rose, podría ser peligroso para ella —dijo Edward, sus ojos suplicaban comprensión—. ¿Alice? ¿Puedes ver algo?

—Morado —dijo Alice, con la mirada distante—, es lo único que puedo ver... morado.

— ¿Eso es todo? —demandó Rose—. ¿Morado? ¿Qué mierda se supone que significa eso?

—No lo sé —dijo Alice, sus ojos brillaban de furia—. Es lo único que Dios quiere que vea, Rose. Solo ceo que es lo que necesito ver para seguir el camino correcto.

—Bien, déjanos saber si Dios se siente un poco más útil más tarde, ¿está bien? ¿No puedes rezar, sacrificar una virgen o algo? —Rose lanzó una toalla a Alice. Ellos dejaron el baño, Alice tratando de explicar, una vez más, a una Rose frustrada cómo funcionaban sus visiones.

Edward se arrodilló junto a Bella, descansando su barbilla en el borde de la bañera. —Lo siento —ella murmuró—, no me gusta pelear contigo.

—Tengo miedo —admitió.

—Voy a estar bien, Edward —dijo Bella.

—No puedes saber eso.

—Lo sé —insistió—. Sé que puedo hacer esto, Edward. Soy más fuerte de lo que piensas. —Corrió su mano a través de su suave cabello castaño—. De todas maneras, nosotros no estamos seguros aún. No puedes estar preocupado por nada.

—Estoy seguro —dijo él cerrando los ojos—. Tu esencia ha cambiado, al igual que lo hizo cuando estabas embarazada de los gemelos. Es sutil, pero ahí está. He dispuesto que el médico viniera esta noche, pero estoy casi seguro de que el examen lo mostrará.

— ¿No puedes estar un poco feliz por esto? —preguntó Bella—. Otro bebé... otro milagro. Has dicho que los niños te han hecho más feliz de lo que habrías imaginado. Solo piensa en la alegría que podría estar esperando en el almacén para nosotros.

Trató de dar su versión torcida de una sonrisa, pero le salió más como una mueca. Bella suspiró y se puso de pie, tomando la toalla que trajo para ella. Él la levantó en brazos y la depositó en el suelo para que no resbalara mientras intentaba salir. Ella tuvo que sonreír ante su sobreprotectora naturaleza. Tal vez él se convertiría en el protector del bebé que llevaba y también aprendería a amarlo.

La segunda discusión de la mañana se había producido cuando él dijo que tendría el juicio de Jessica y Ephraim la tarde siguiente.

— ¿Mañana? No podemos hacer esto. Ellos no tenían tiempo de contratar un abogado o preparar una defensa.

Edward la miró extraño. —Bella, no tienen defensa.

— ¿Cómo van a tener un juicio justo? No podemos juzgarlos, ¡nosotros éramos las victimas!

—Claro que será justo —dijo Edward—. Escucharemos todos los hechos y todas las explicaciones que tienen antes de decidir qué hacer con ellos.

—Oh, vamos Edward. Ambos hemos decidido que son culpables. ¿Vamos a pretender que somos imparciales? ¿Por qué no los matamos y terminamos con esto?

—Esa no es la manera en la que la justicia Volturi trabaja. Tienen derecho a un juicio y a presentar cualquier evidencia en su defensa.

—Esto es una mierda —dijo Bella con vehemencia—, una farsa.

Él se sentó, sus hombros cayeron abatidos. —Sigo sin entender por qué dices eso.

—Respóndeme esto: ¿Crees que hay alguna manera de que no los encuentres culpables?

Vaciló, pero respondió con sinceridad. —No, no lo creo.

—Entonces, el veredicto es una conclusión inevitable, y solamente vamos a poner las peticiones en orden para castigarlos en una fachada civilizada.

Edward se pasó las manos por el cabello. Se le ocurrió una idea y su cola se animó. —Bella, si entregáramos el juicio a Carlisle, ¿te sentirías mejor?

Bella lo consideró. —Es mejor, pero sería mejor si se tratara de alguien completamente ajeno a la situación. —Pero se podría decir que era lo más lejos que él estaba dispuesto a ir.

—No hay nade más en quien confíe completamente en su juicio como lo hago con Carlisle.

Bella suspiró. Él se comprometía, ella también. —Estoy de acuerdo.

Se fueron a la capital destruida juntos. Otra discusión se avecinaba cuando él empezó a protestar, pero con una mirada a su rostro lo había hecho suspirar y ella se apresuró a vestirse calurosamente para el viaje. El hospital casi lucía mucho mejor. Enormes tiendas se habían levantado y todos los heridos estaban en catres con mantas gruesas para mantener el calor.

El tamaño de la multitud era más manejable ahora que mucha ayuda había llegado y muchos de los heridos habían sido trasladados a otros lugares una vez que habían sido estabilizados.

Encontraron a Carlisle sentado en una cama, tomando dictado de un paciente cuyas manos estaban envueltas en tablillas. Esme estaba en una tienda que había sido construida en las ruinas del templo mismo. Bella golpeó a Edward y la señaló. Él dejó un beso en su mejilla y Bella se abrió camino a través de los catres.

Esme estaba rodeada por pilas de hierbas, afanosamente las hacía puré en su mortero. Su nieto estaba dormido pacíficamente con un cabestrillo alrededor de su cuello. — ¿Cómo te sientes hoy? —ella preguntó, y no era una pregunta casual. Bella notó que Esme debía haber sido quien había mezclado el brebaje que Edward había intentado que tomara. Un destello de ira se apoderó de ella, pero Bella se dijo a ella misma que no era razonable estar enojada con Esme, quien probablemente había sido consciente de que Bella no estaba dispuesta a ponerle fin su embarazo.

—No lo bebí —Bella dijo.

Esme frunció el ceño. — ¿No te lo dijo?

— ¿Que sería severo en mi cuerpo? Sí.

—Bella, no creo que entiendas. Recuerdas cuán enferma estuviste la primera vez, ¿cierto? Esta vez sería peor. Lo he visto suceder antes, las mujeres... mueren.

— ¿Mueren? —Bella estaba sorprendida—, pero toda su tecnología.

—Esto no es una herida que puede suturarse con láser, Bella. El bebé va a chupar tu vida. —El tono de Esme fue contundente—. Ellos intentarán conectarte una vía intravenosa ya que no serás capaz de mantener algo en el estómago, pero no son capaces de obtener vitaminas y nutrientes dentro de ti lo suficientemente rápido para recuperar las que el bebé consume. Estarás cada vez más débil y cuando el nacimiento ocurra, tu corazón puede fallar, o tus tejidos resecos pueden romperse y puedes morir desangrada antes de que sean capaces de detenerlo.

Bella presionó una mano contra su vientre. — ¿Estás tratando de asustarme?

—No, estoy tratando de asegurarme de que tomes una decisión informada.

—No, no, no... ¿Cuáles son mis posibilidades? —Bella preguntó en voz baja.

—Cincuenta-cincuenta. Tal vez. Considerando lo mal que lo pasaste con los gemelos, posiblemente sesenta-cuarenta —Bella dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso.

—Tienes menos de una semana para decidir —dijo Esme—. Después de eso, mi mezcla no funcionará y abortar el feto puede ser igual de peligroso que llevarlo a término. Pero mientras lo piensas, ten en cuenta que esto no es solo acerca del bebé y tú, Bella. Si tú mueres, Edward probablemente no sobrevivirá a eso. Desde luego, él no estará en ninguna forma para gobernar. No solo decides el destino del bebé, también él tuyo y posiblemente el de la Federación entera también.

Carlisle accedió a actuar como juez en el juicio de Jessica y Ephraim. Cenaron en la tienda donde Carlisle y Esme vivían, y el corazón de Bella de disparó al ver a Esme con el bebé. Esme era una de esas personas que llevan mejor el dolor manteniéndose ocupados, y teniendo a su nieto bajo su cuidado era justo lo que necesitaba para mantenerse en pie.

— ¿Sabías qué James se había apareado? —Bella le preguntó mientras ella depositaba al bebé soñoliento en su pequeño nido.

—No —respondió Esme, acariciando suavemente la cabecita cubierta de pelo castaño oscuro, así como el de su hijo—. Tenía que haberla encontrado después de que él... la dejó.

—Pero si él no se incluyó en la búsqueda de compañero, ¿de dónde ha salido? —Bella preguntó.

Pero Esme no contestó.

La pregunta se mantuvo circulando en la cabeza de Bella esa noche mientras intentaba dormir. ¿Quién era Rachel? ¿De dónde venía? Si ella no hubiera sido traída aquí por los puentes de búsqueda de compañeros, ¿cómo ella había llegado a estar en Lapush? Bella se quedó ahí en la oscuridad junto a Edward, quien dormía a ratos. Su sueño plagado de pesadillas que tenía que describir a ella con lujo de detalle siempre que él despertaba para evitar que lo atormentaran. Estos eran horribles: sueños sangrientos sobre el bebé que llevaba matando a Bella.

Y después, como un relámpago en un cielo azul claro, la respuesta la golpeó. Ella intentó salir del nido sin despertar a Edward, un desafío en el cual ella nunca había tenido éxito en el pasado, y no tenía ninguna esperanza de alcanzar ahora.

— ¿A dónde vas? —él preguntó aturdido.

—A tomar un trago de agua —dijo ella, que era una verdad a medias. Ella estaba sedienta e intentó tomar un trago antes de que se dirigiera a su próximo destino: el sótano.

Jasper estaba durmiendo afuera de la puerta de las escaleras del sótano. Él no confiaba en nadie que no fuera él mismo para cuidar a los prisioneros y no quería correr riesgos. Él agarró el tobillo de Bella mientras trataba de pasar por encima de él, haciéndola jadear y saltar. — ¡Jesús Jasper, me has asustado!

— ¿Qué estás haciendo Bella?

—Estaba pensando algo y necesito hablar con Jessica. Puede que no tenga otra oportunidad.

—Voy a entrar con usted —dijo Jasper, poniéndose en pie y sacudiéndose la túnica.

Bella se encogió de hombros. —Está bien.

—No te acerques a ellos —Jasper advirtió—. No quiero correr ningún riesgo si ellos te hacen daño.

Encontró a Jessica todavía encadenada a la silla, con la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado mientras roncaba y babeaba. Bella estaba bastante impresionada. Si hubiera sabido que era su última noche en el lado de los mortales, dudaba que fuera capaz de pegar un ojo. Ephraim estaba también durmiendo, con la barbilla apoyada en su pecho, roncando ruidosamente.

Jasper no tenía que haberse molestando con la advertencia. Bella había visto demasiadas películas para despertar a Jessica con solo tocarla. Tenía que decir su nombre un par de veces y aplaudir antes de que Jessica despertara.

— ¿Es hora? —preguntó bostezando.

—No, necesito preguntarte algo. Háblame sobre Rachel. Ella es uno de las seis, ¿no?

— ¿Rachel, la compañera de James? —Jessica parpadeó y sacudió la cabeza para despejarse. Ella miró a Bella con curiosidad—. ¿Cómo sabes de ella?, mucha gente no sabe que tiene un compañero.

—Tenía. Ella está muerta.

Jessica se veía imperturbable por la noticia. — ¿Y su bebé? —Sus ojos brillaron con alegría—. ¿Es un drone? Eso es lo que he oído, tú sabes.

—No, el bebé no es un drone. ¿De dónde venía Rachel? ¿Cómo llegó hasta aquí?

—Rachel era una de nosotros, uno de los Seis —Jessica dijo, confirmando lo que Bella sospechaba. Eso era lo único que tenía sentido. Si ella no hubiera sido localizada y traída aquí por los buscadores de compañeros, solo podía ser uno de los niños que había sido traídos con sus madres los primeros días de las búsqueda de pareja—. Ella y James se habían emparejado hace solo unos años.

— ¿Había estado en LaPush todo este tiempo?

—Sí, su mamá era la pareja de un propietario de una mina. La madre de Rachel es actualmente la mujer, la vieja Emperatriz que despreciaban y querían castigar al fijar la situación fiscal de glowstones(1). Una pequeña galaxia, ¿ah? Ella era la única de nosotros que no tenía pareja, y francamente, nunca pensé que encontraría a alguien. Ella seguía viviendo con su mamá y su padrastro y era una bibliotecaria, o trabajaba en una librería o algo así; no puedo recordar, pero tenía que ver con los libros. Era del tipo extraño que siempre prefería leer que estar rodeada de gente real. De todos modos, después de que James mató al Emperador y a la Emperatriz, la mamá de Rachel y su padrastro querían darle una bienvenida como de héroe cuando él llegó a LaPush. Ellos dieron una fiesta para él donde conoció a Rachel. El resto es historia.

— ¿Por qué ella estaba con Caius?

Jessica se encogió de hombros, lo que sus cadenas sonaran. —Escuché un montón de historias diferentes. No creo que ella se haya ido con Caius porque estuviera teniendo una aventura o algo por el estilo. La chica estaba perdida de amor por James. Una versión que escuché decía que ella se fue porque le molestaba lo que James estaba haciendo, y eso es lo que estoy apostando es la historia real. Eso suena como ella. Siempre un poco moralista. No tengo idea de por qué ella vino aquí. Tal vez ella pensó que sería el último lugar que él miraría.

—Gracias —Bella se levantó y volvió a las escaleras del sótano.

— ¿Eso es todo? —Jessica preguntó—. ¿Eso es lo único que querías saber?

—Sí, gracias.

—Espera, por favor —Jessica declaró. Su compañero dio un resoplido en sus sueños y se relamió los labios. Jessica le lanzó una mirada de disgusto—. Mira, yo nunca quise hacerte daño. Estaba tratando de protegerte. ¿No puedes verlo?

—Lo que veo es que pudiste habernos advertido sobre el ataque y salvar millones de vidas —dijo Bella. Ella subió por las escaleras—, dulces sueños.

Se arrastró de vuelta al nido con Edward. La atrajo contra su pecho, enterrando la cara en su pelo. —Te he extrañado —murmuró.

—Estoy aquí ahora —respondió ella—, yo no te dejaré. Nunca jamás.

Se celebró el juicio en la arena Kwilute tatchy, la única área lo suficientemente grande como para albergar a la multitud que se había empezado a reunir la noche anterior para asegurarse por sí mismos un asiento.

Bella se sentía muy mal esta mañana. No había vomitado pero estaba mal, con náuseas y cada movimiento la mareaba. Ella había rechazado la taza de café que Alice le había traído. Puso una mano sobre su nariz y le suplicó Alice para sacarla de la habitación. Incluso el olor del jabón en el baño la hacía sentir enferma.

—Te ves como la mierda, B —dijo Rose cuando Bella salió de la bañera y se secó.

—Gracias —dijo Bella con amargura, tirando de la más formal de sus túnicas nuevas. Alice había hecho un viaje de compras rápido ayer y habían llevado una media docena de trajes para cada uno de ellos. Las túnicas de Rose eran demasiado pequeños, su pecho generoso casi saliendo de la parte superior, para deleite de Emmett. Las túnicas de Bella eran demasiado grandes, al igual que las de Alice, pero al menos tenían ropa de abrigo y limpia ahora.

Bella se puso la túnica que era de color marrón oscuro, hecha de un material suave y aterciopelado. Era hermoso, pero el color oscuro acentuaba la palidez de Bella. Tendría que haber usado el rosa, pensó, pero le había parecido demasiado alegre un color para asistir a una ejecución.

Antes de irse, Edward trató de convencer a Bella para comer. La llevó una sopa ligera de la cocina y Bella consiguió tragar algunos bocados, solo para hacerle feliz. La sopa parecía irritarle el estómago cuando entraron en el pabellón deportivo. El rugido de la multitud se hizo eco, haciendo que su cabeza retumbara. Tomaron su lugar en los tronos y se sentaron en el centro del campo. Eran amplios, con almohadas en los asientos y que recubrían la parte trasera, muy cómodos. Edward se sentó en él y cogió a Bella de su trono y la sostuvo en su regazo. Su agarre tenía la borde de la desesperación, como si quisiera abrazarla tanto como fuera posible mientras todavía hubiera tiempo.

Carlisle entró entre los aplausos de la multitud. Él levantó la mano en señal de bendición antes de tomar su lugar en una silla más humilde por el par de tronos. — ¿Qué es esto que oigo acerca de que Bella estaba embarazada otra vez? —siseó a Edward.

Edward bajó la cabeza y la cola se desplomó en el suelo, débil de vergüenza.

—Estoy muy decepcionado, Edward —dijo Carlisle en voz baja—. Nunca hubiera pensado ver tal comportamiento irresponsable e imprudente de su parte. Yo te crié mejor que esto.

—Carlisle, detente —dijo Bella. Edward miró como si quisiera hacerse un ovillo y esconderse en algún lugar—. Ya se siente lo suficientemente mal por eso.

Carlisle se quedó en silencio por un momento. —Has cometido un pecado grave —declaró él—. Has lastimado a tu pareja.

—Lo sé —respondió Edward. Bella podía sentir como temblaba y le besó en los labios rápidamente, quitando el cabello rebelde de su cara.

—Carlisle, lo digo en serio. Détente. Él no necesita esto ahora.

El sonido de la multitud se elevó en un huracán de furia mientras Jessica y Ephraim eran traídos. Ellos recibieron una lluvia de basura, sin siquiera poder protegerse con los brazos que estaban atadas detrás de su espalda. El rostro de Jessica se encendió de un rojo brillante, casi tan rojo como su compañero, y ella estaba temblando como una hoja. Su rostro estaba manchado con algo y pedazos de basura se aferraban a sus rizos. Ephraim caminaba como un rey, con la espalda recta, la cabeza alta, fingiendo que no se daba cuenta la gente o las cosas que tiraban a él.

Jasper empujó a los dos de rodillas delante de Carlisle. Jessica se inclinó pero Ephraim se mantuvo rígido y desafiante, con los ojos ardiendo de ira.

—Ephraim, Presidente de Kebi y Jessica, Primera Dama, que se presentan ante mí bajo la acusación de alta traición. ¿Cuál es su respuesta?

—No culpable —dijo Ephraim con firmeza.

—No culpable —susurró Jessica.

—Usted está acusado de conspirar con los rebeldes para atacar Volterra, lo que llevó a la muerte de miles de sus habitantes. ¿Tienes algo que decir por ustedes?

Ephraim se quedó callado.

—Por favor —rogó Jessica—.No fue mi idea. Era todo Ephraim. Él me amenazó y me obligó a ir junto con él. —Ella miró a su compañero, quien quedó tan quieto como una estatua—. Yo estaba tratando de proteger al Emperador y la Emperatriz. Traté de mantenerlos a salvo con nosotros en Kebi.

— ¿Acaso no recibe una gran suma de dinero de James?

—Ese fue un regalo —dijo Jessica malhumorada—. No hay nada ilegal sobre obtener un regalo.

— ¿Tenías que advertir al Emperador y la Emperatriz sobre el ataque inminente?

Jessica gimió—. No. ¡Pero yo no podía! ¡Ephraim me hubiera golpeado si hubiera dicho algo!

Ephraim volvió la cabeza y dijo con frialdad. —Mientes. Yo nunca te puse una mano encima. —Con esto, volvió la cabeza hacia atrás para hacer frente a Carlisle, sus ojos distantes y calmados.

Carlisle continuó. —Usted confesó estas acciones de traición en el video realizado por Rosalie, pareja de Emmett, Segundo Príncipe de Volterra.

— ¡Ella le pegaba! —Jessica lloró—. Él habría confesado cualquier cosa para hacer que se detuviera.

Carlisle presionó un botón en la caja que sostenía. Una pantalla sobre el campo se llenó con la imagen de lo que aparentemente era un video de vigilancia de la sala del trono Kebi. Jessica y Ephraim estaban sentados en sus tronos regiamente más pequeños al lado del trono del emperador de vacío. Un Gistonian entró, con la mano en el brazo de una mujer alta, rubia. Rose. Hubo un intercambio de conversación, pero no había sonido.

Sucedió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Rose se movió tan rápido que ella no era más que un borrón, que lanzaba golpes a diestra y siniestra atacando con una de sus largas piernas para tirar al Gistonian al suelo. Ella saltó, tirando de sus muñecas atadas debajo de sus piernas al frente y con los puños para golpear hacia abajo al cabeza de tortuga. El Gistonian quedó inerte.

Ephraim saltó de su asiento y se cargó a Rose. Lanzó un puñetazo a ella, que ella esquivó con facilidad, y la llevó hasta la rodilla en el estómago. Cuando se dobló, Rose le trajo las muñecas esposadas hacia abajo en la parte posterior de la cabeza y se desplomó como una marioneta cuyos hilos han sido cortados. Jessica se encogió en su silla, con las manos en señal de rendición. Rose se inclinó, manteniendo un ojo en ella, y sacó las llaves de las esposas del bolsillo del Gistonian.

El público aplaudió, pisando sus pies y golpeando sus manos en las gradas. Rose, que estaba sentado en una de las primeras filas, se sonrojó un poco y agachó la cabeza.

El video cambió a un primer plano del rostro de Rose. Cuando ella tenía la cámara posicionada como ella quería, ella se apartó y sus dos prisioneros fueron revelados, atados a las sillas con cuerdas hechas de tiras arrancadas de las cortinas. —Ahora, hablas, hijo de puta. Diles lo que me dijiste.

Ephraim recitó debidamente los hechos. James había acercado a ellos con un gran soborno. Todo lo que tenían que hacer era tratar de atrapar el Emperador y la Emperatriz en el video después de hacerlos enojar y mantenerlos allí, en Kebi, hasta que el ataque hubiera terminado. Habían fracasado en ambos. El público rugió de nuevo, esta vez con ira. Hubo múltiples voces que gritaban cosas como: — ¡Mátenlos! ¡Mata a los traidores! —Ellos querían sangre. Querían a alguien que pagara por los ataques, todas las muertes y todo el sufrimiento.

— ¿Tiene algo que decir en tu defensa? —Carlisle preguntó.

Jessica rogó y suplicó, repitiendo las mismas excusas que había usado antes. Tenía un aire de desesperación, como si pudiera retrasar lo inevitable siempre que pudiera seguir hablando.

Carlisle finalmente la interrumpió con una invitación a Ephraim a hablar. Él se negó, silencioso e inmóvil. Bella tenía que darle un poco de crédito a regañadientes. Se enfrentaba a su destino con dignidad, sin excusarse, sin rogar como lo estaba haciendo su compañera.

—Me parece que usted es culpable de Alta Traición —dijo Carlisle, y la multitud gritó su aprobación—. Hagan las paces con su dios.

Los labios de Ephraim se movieron en la oración, con los ojos cerrados. Jessica lloró y gimoteó. Cuando Jasper la arrastró a sus pies, ella gritó y trató de luchar, en vano. Jasper le lanzó por encima de un tronco que había sido colocado en la hierba del campo. Su torso cubierto a través de él, con la cabeza colgando hacia el otro lado. Ephraim no esperó que lo levantaran. Se puso de pie y caminó hacia el registro por el mismo, llegó al tronco bajo su propio poder, se acostó junto a su compañera que sollozaba. Jasper sacó su espada, su mano sobre la funda para que no se rayara. Ninguno de los condenados podía ver a su próxima muerte de sus posiciones hacia abajo la cabeza. La espada de Jasper brilló y la cabeza de Ephraim cayó al campo. Jessica gritó, el sonido cortado casi al instante mientras la espada de Jasper descendía de nuevo.

Jasper levantó la cabeza y dejó caer a los pies Edward y de Bella. — ¡Este es el final que los traidores encuentran! —recitó en voz alta para que el público pudiera escuchar. El público gritó a su vez, miles de voces al unísono, y luego estalló en vítores.

Bella se quedó a la cabeza de Jessica. Su boca se retorcía y sus ojos se movían todavía. ¿Estaba consciente? ¿Podía oír los gritos de alegría sedientos de sangre por muerte? Sus ojos se encontraron con Bella y ella vio que perdieron su enfoque, en blanco y vacío con la muerte. Bella saltó del regazo de Edward y salió corriendo, cayendo de rodillas en el borde del campo, vomitando sin remedio en la hierba. Ella no tenía privacidad, por supuesto. Los espectadores estaban sentados a unos pocos metros de distancia.

— ¿Está enfermo?

— ¿Está embarazada?

— ¿Podría haber sido envenenada?

Edward la tomó en brazos y la llevó fuera del campo. El público hizo una reverencia al pasar. Bella miró a los dos cadáveres todavía salía sangre de tocones del cuello. Se estremeció y hundió la cara en el pecho de Edward. Ella podría bloquear la vista de sus ojos, pero ella sabía que iba a quedarse en su mente.

* * *

(1) Glowstones: Piedras brillantes.


	26. Tan amplio como el aire de la casa

**_Historia escrita por:Lissa Bryan_**

_**Traducido por:Isa Beatriz Mella Romo (FFAD)**_

_**Beta:Constanza Moreno Inostroza (FFAD)**_

_**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**_

* * *

Encuentra mas sobre nuestras traducciones en **www. facebook groups/ FFAddiction/(Sin espacios)**

* * *

Ni Bella ni Edward durmieron bien esa noche. Bella dormitaba a ratos y cada vez que se despertaba, lo encontraba mirando al techo, con la frente arrugada por la preocupación.

Salir del nido a la mañana siguiente fue una verdadera lucha. Bella estaba agotada y las náuseas estuvieron peor. Casi deseaba poder continuar y vomitar para terminar con eso, pero sorprendentemente se las arregló para retener el caldo que Edward le llevó. Parecía que le hacía mejor a él que a ella, porque después que Bella se lo tomó, él se animó un poco.

Hoy iban a ir al funeral por los fallecidos en los atentados. Carlisle lo había sugerido en la cena de anoche.

—La gente necesita el consuelo en las ceremonias. —Había señalado—. Eso es algo que todas las culturas a través de la galaxia comparten: rituales que dan una sensación de cierre cuando ha ocurrido una muerte.

—Me hubiera gustado que pudieran tener una tumba que visitar —suspiró Esme—. Yo era una niña cuando murió mi madre. Solía ir al cementerio y sentarme junto a su tumba y hablar con ella durante horas. Creo que necesitaba un lugar donde me podía sentir como si estuviera en su presencia, una conexión física.

—Podríamos construir un memorial para ellos —ofreció Bella. Pensó en los monumentos que habían sido construidos después de tragedias en su tierra natal, el Memorial de Arizona, el monumento 11/9… —. Podemos enterrar las cenizas de las piras funerarias debajo de él de modo que todo el mundo tendría una tumba para visitar.

—Me gusta eso —dijo Edward—. Hay muchos que nunca serán encontrados y algunos que nunca podrán ser identificados. De esta manera, sus familias podrán tener algún grado de consuelo.

—En la Tierra, teníamos algo llamado la Tumba de los Desconocidos —dijo Bella—. Consideró restos de soldados no identificados. Todos los que habían perdido a un ser querido que nunca fue encontrado sentían que podría ser su hijo o un hermano que estaba en esa tumba. En honor a ellos, honraba a todos los que habían caído y nunca han sido recuperados.

—Tenemos que poner sus nombres en alguna parte —dijo Esme.

— ¿Como una pared? Tú nunca viste el memorial de Vietnam, pero era algo así. Era un pequeño muro de piedra negra, cubierta con miles de nombres. Fue construido en una pequeña colina, con la intención de parecerse a una herida cortada en la misma tierra. Yo no conocía a nadie que muriera en Vietnam, pero cuando fui allí en un viaje de la escuela estaba tan conmovida que lloré.

Esme negó con la cabeza. —No, no un muro. Algo más individualizado… ¡Ya lo tengo! —Chasqueó los dedos—. ¡El pavimento! Sería como si cada uno de ellos tuviera su propia lápida.

—Me gusta eso —dijo Edward—. Esme, ¿cómo te sientes acerca de diseñar el monumento?

Esme se sonrojó. — ¿Yo? Yo no sé nada acerca de cómo diseñar algo como eso.

—Parece que tienes un buen instinto de lo que sería eficaz. Solo inténtalo. Ven con una idea y todos la vamos a discutir.

— ¿Por favor, Esme? —Bella añadió.

Esme miró la mesa, con las mejillas aún teñidas de rosa. —Bueno, si crees que yo debería…

—Hay tantos nombres —dijo Carlisle—. Vamos a necesitar una gran superficie, incluso si las piedras son pequeñas. Tal vez deberíamos reservar el espacio del centro antes de que la reconstrucción comience.

— ¿Por qué no utilizar el palacio? —Bella sugirió—. Edward, tú dijiste temprano que no te importaba reconstruirlo y a mí tampoco, así que ¿por qué no utilizar el terreno donde se iba a poner nuestro monumento? Está céntricamente ubicado y hay un montón de espacio.

Edward besó la mejilla de Bella. —Una idea excelente.

Al salir, se habían puesto en contacto con un pequeño contingente de drones militares, llevando un pequeño bloque de piedra entre ellos. Habían sido talladas, explicaron, por un drone que había pertenecido a un picapedrero, y en ella se habían inscrito los nombres de los soldados que habían muerto en el ataque. Había dejado un espacio en blanco en el centro para agregar más nombres en el futuro y, por el tono en el que explicaban esto, parecían esperar que los nombres que pusieran serían los propios, pero parecían extrañamente orgullosos de ese hecho.

—Tengo otra idea de lo que debe ir en el centro —Bella había dicho.

Si James había pensado que atacar el campo de entrenamiento de los drones podría disuadir a los demás de unirse, había estado muy equivocado. Drones de toda la galaxia fueron llegando y hubo pocas protestas de los ciudadanos Volturi, su ayuda era muy necesaria. Volterra tiene una mirada cercana de lo que los drones eran capaces de hacer, ellos hicieron pedazos el estereotipo de drone como perezoso, lerdo y resentido. Estaban construyendo refugios, limpiando escombros y reparando carreteras, la dotación de la base de datos para ayudar a conectar a los miembros de la familia con sus seres queridos, la distribución de suministros y a la vez siendo entrenados como ejército de Volterra. Eran incansables porque la esperanza era su combustible.

Todos estaban esperando que algo malo ocurriera. La red de defensa del planeta nuevamente estaba en línea, pero si una vez ya había sido derrotado es probable que lo volviera a hacer y aún no conocían la identidad del traidor que lo había hecho la primera vez. Edward había requisado tantos barcos como fuera posible para poder patrullar los cielos, pero no fue suficiente. Todos sabían que no era suficiente. Los drones rápidamente eligieron una defensa dentro de sus posibilidades, pero sabían que no estaban aún preparados para proteger el planeta y mucho menos para poder poner en marcha cualquier tipo de ofensiva. Pero James mantenía un extraño silencio. Él ni siquiera hizo una declaración más allá de la afirmación que había hecho justo después de los ataques que habían recibido contra los objetivos militares.

Bella se vistió con una túnica blanca para la ceremonia conmemorativa, el color del luto Volturi. Edward tuvo que ayudarla porque ella estaba muy débil y lenta. Se sentía como si estuviera nadando en el barro, o como si se hubiera puesto de repente grave. Trató de ser alegre, trató de darle una de sus sonrisas ladeadas, pero se preocuparon, sus esfuerzos no resultaron.

Miró de nuevo a los bebés antes de salir. Estaban en el nido de Bella y Edward, Victoria y Nessie estaban durmiendo, el pequeño Carlisle estaba ocupado masticando un juguete para dentición. La última noche, Bella se había ido para ver a los bebés y se encontró a Carlisle mordiendo el borde exterior de su cuna y decidió llamar a Edward para que le explicara ese comportamiento tan extraño.

—Él debe estar empezando a perder su primer juego de dientes de leche —dijo Edward, recogiendo al pequeño Carlisle en sus brazos y apretándolo, lleno de orgullo por su hijo, como si fuera un gran logro. Edward había bajado a la bodega que estaban usando como una zona de espera para la distribución de los productos donados de todos los planetas de la Federación y había rebuscado a través de una caja de cosas de bebés hasta que se encontró con algunos juguetes de dentición para él.

—Bella, tal vez deberías volver al nido —dijo Edward, sujetándola mientras ella se balanceaba un poco sobre sus pies.

—Estoy bien. —Ella insistió—. Edward, no puedo perderme esto. Tengo que estar allí. —Era su deber y lo haría si tuviera que arrastrarse.

Todavía no estaban seguros de cuántos muertos habían. Todos los días más cuerpos eran encontrados y las piras funerarias ardían día y noche. La ceniza oscurecía la nieve, adhiriéndose a la piel y pelo y arremolinando en el aire helado lleno de humo. Muchas personas que Bella había conocido habían desaparecido. No había sido encontrado rastro de Aro y Sulpicia. Ellos estaban en la lista de muertos asumidos porque sus familias insistieron que se habrían contactado con ellos si estuvieran vivos.

Lauren también había desaparecido, dándola por muerta. De acuerdo a su novio, que fue quien denunció su desaparición, había estado en el puerto espacial donde había ido a recoger a un amigo y nunca regresó. A Bella le hubiera gustado descubrir lo que había hecho para que Lauren la odiara tanto, pero supuso que ahora nunca lo sabría.

Jenks había desaparecido. Había sido visto en el ala de oficinas del palacio durante la entrega de mensajes cuando se produjo el ataque y, hasta ahora, nadie que se hubiera encontrado en esa parte del edificio se había encontrado con vida. La muerte de Jenks golpeó fuertemente a Bella. Era tan joven, tan deseoso de ser útil, con una tenacidad de bulldog que lo hizo un excelente asistente del consejo. ¿Ella alguna vez le había dicho lo mucho que apreciaba su trabajo duro para intentar localizar a la madre de Jacob? Ella no lo podía recordar, pero tenía la esperanza de haberlo hecho.

Él fue uno de los muchos empleados del gobierno y de los funcionarios que habían muerto. Edward tenía sus manos llenas intentando ocupar los cargos esenciales con candidatos temporales. Él estaba luchando por mantener a la Federación y de no caer en un caos del cual nunca podrían volver a recuperarse, pero esa era una tarea de Sysiphean y Bella no podía ayudarlo porque no conocía a ninguna de las personas que habían sido sugeridas.

El servicio se llevó a cabo en el patio del palacio. Bella ni siquiera podía imaginar cuántas personas se congregaron en el gran palacio, estaba lleno, todos estaban juntos como peces en un cubo, y aún había más alienados a lo largo de la valla rota, como si estuvieran derramados dentro de la calle y más allá.

Los nombres de los fallecidos conocidos se leían en voz alta y un largo gong —tomado de forma apresurada del templo Kwilute— sonaba después de cada nombre, un tono profundo y hueco. El sonido de llanto femenino ahogado se levantó en el silencio. Bella vio a Bree en el otro lado de la multitud, su dolor y agonía se doblaron. Su compañero era uno de los muertos, había sido encontrado en las ruinas de su casa. El corazón de Bella le dolía por ella, ¿y si se tratara de Ed-? No. Ella ni siquiera podía conseguir llegar a pensar eso.

Carlisle comenzó a cantar un himno tradicional de alabanza a la diosa. La canción fue copiada por el público, miles de voces se unieron como una sola para pedir misericordia y consuelo. En este punto, en el servicio, la pira funeral se enciende, pero en cambio, Carlisle toma una pequeña cucharada de ceniza y la vació dentro del cuenco de fuego en el altar.

—Libera el alma, nuestra Madre bendita, para que sean uno con las estrellas.

Tazones con tierra húmeda fueron pasados por la audiencia. Todo el mundo unta un poco de barro en la parte posterior de su mano, con la intención de simbolizar su conexión con la naturaleza, el círculo de la vida, que siempre iba a continuar. Otro grupo hizo el mismo recorrido, estas conteniendo agua de lluvia. Cada uno tomó un sorbo, simbolizando cómo la Diosa los fortalecería y cuidaría, enviando lo que necesitaran de los mismos cielos. Después de que terminaran, los tazones estaban rotos, aunque la importancia de esta acción se había perdido a través del tiempo. Las piezas fueron cuidadosamente recogidas y serían enterradas con el difunto.

La parte formal de la ceremonia había terminado. Carlisle tendió la mano en señal de bendición.

—Hoy nos reunimos aquí para recordar a aquellos que hemos perdido. Todavía ni siquiera sabemos la magnitud de esta tragedia, este mal que fue visitado en nosotros. Tantos nombres de desaparecidos, tanta gente que nunca podrá ser encontrada, sus destinos para siempre desconocidos. Madres, padres, compañeros, hijos, amigos y seres queridos, todos ellos arrancados de nuestras vidas por un despreciable acto de traición. Que tal cosa les haya sucedido a civiles inocentes es horrible, que fue hecho por uno de los nuestros hace que sea impensable. Si aquellos que hicieron esto creen que va a quebrantar nuestra voluntad están muy equivocados. Nosotros nunca nos rendiremos a la tiranía.

Bella miró a Edward y deslizó su mano en la suya. Él se inclinó y la besó en la frente. Ella vio la preocupación, el amor y el dolor, su confusión interna en esos grandes y expresivos ojos ambarinos.

—Lo siento —susurró.

Él le apretó la mano.

—Nunca podemos olvidar los que hemos perdido, ni debemos olvidar a aquellos que se sacrificaron en nuestro servicio. Las batallas fueron luchadas aquí, valientes batallas en las que nuestros soldados drones lucharon frente a los escuadrones de la invasión para tratar de evitar la pérdida de más vidas. Sin importar cuál es su postura sobre la cuestión de la libertad de los drones, su agradecimiento debe ser hacia aquellos valientes hombres. La Emperatriz me dio una cita esta mañana, algo que fue escrito hace mucho tiempo por uno de sus compañeros terrícolas: _Estos son tiempos en que se ponen a prueba las almas de los hombres. El soldado de verano y el patriota sol será, en esta crisis, reducir el servicio de su país, pero el que está ahora, merece el amor y el agradecimiento del hombre y la mujer. La tiranía, como el infierno, no es fácil de conquistar, sin embargo, tenemos el consuelo con nosotros, que cuanto más dura el conflicto, más glorioso el triunfo._

—Sí, estos son tiempos en los cuales debemos hacer lo que sentimos en nuestras almas, pero la Diosa es misericordiosa. La Diosa es compasiva. Ella no nos dejará solos en la noche oscura de nuestros corazones de luto. Su abrazo envuelve a todos nosotros, su amor nos calienta en las noches más frías. No deja que sus corazones crezcan amargos. Abre los que la luz curadora de la Diosa puede brillar por dentro y por compartir ese amor con los que te rodean. En el dar, recibiremos el mayor de los regalos.

Carlisle hizo una reverencia y se retiró a un segundo plano. Esta fue la señal de Bella. Se puso de pie lentamente, con cuidado, esperando que el mareo pasara, antes que ella se adelantara.

Un ritual de fuego se estableció en las ruinas del templo. Bella ya tenía escrita su oración. Ella fue la primera en dejar caer la hoja de papel en las llamas. Para su sorpresa, se desprendía una nube de humo de color púrpura. ¿Cómo Carlisle podía hacer eso? Se preguntó. Ella sabía que el papel no era más que una pequeña hoja arrancada de un cuaderno.

Ella se hizo a un lado del patio y luego quitó el paño para dar a conocer la piedra. En el centro había un verso de Beowulf, eran las líneas que Bella había sugerido.

—_Tú has ganado fama: eres conocido por todos los hombres_

_lejos y cerca, ahora y por siempre._

_Tu influencia es grande como la casa del viento,_

_como el mar que rodea los acantilados._

—Nunca los podremos olvidar —ella susurró.

Ella sabía que probablemente la criticarían por aquello, por haber levantado una piedra a los soldados drones antes de un monumento construido para los ciudadanos que habían fallecido, pero cuando Edward llegó a su lado después de emitir su propia oración a las llamas, dijo en voz baja: —Es hermoso. —Y ella sabía que mientras tuviera su aprobación, su apoyo, podría enfrentar cualquier cosa.

Edward se apartó un momento para hablar con Carlisle y Bella vio que Esme se acercaba a ella. Llevaba una botella de vidrio y sin decir una sola palabra la puso en las manos de Bella. Bella la miró durante un largo rato, sus ojos estaban hipnotizados por el fluido opaco. Ella cerró los ojos. Esme le besó la mejilla y le apretó la mano, Bella puso la botella en uno de sus bolsillos.

Emmett los estaba esperando cuando llegaron de vuelta a casa de Aro.

—No vas a creer esto —dijo—. Pero tenemos una video-llamada de Félix.

— ¿El hermano de James? —Bella preguntó. Ella se sorprendió. Era como recibir una llamada telefónica del mismísimo diablo, algo improbable y alarmante al mismo tiempo.

La voz de Emmett era sombría. —Exactamente del mismo.

Bella y Edward entraron en la oficina de Aro y se sentaron en su escritorio, uno al lado del otro. La cara de un hombre llenó la pantalla de visión establecido en el borde del escritorio.

—Edward —dijo el hombre, dando un gesto de saludo.

Bella sintió un dardo de ira con el que Félix había usado el nombre de Edward en lugar de su título. No eran amigos cercanos o familiares que podrían utilizar su nombre de pila con impunidad. Sea cual sea el objetivo de esta llamada, él ciertamente estaba comenzando con un golpe de antagonismo.

—Tú tienes al hijo de mi hermano —dijo Felix—. Devuélveselo a su padre.

La palabra se difundió rápidamente. Por supuesto, Esme estaba llevando a su nieto con ella a todas partes. Es probable que la filmaran incluso haciendo aquello. Era solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que James se enterara.

La voz de Edward era fría y distante. —Teniendo en cuenta el ataque que mató a miles de personas de mi pueblo, no estás en condiciones de pedir favores.

—No es un favor —Felix respondió—. Es lo que se debe hacer, mi hermano está angustiado por la pérdida de su compañera. Él necesita a su hijo con él en este momento difícil.

—Desearía poder tener compasión —dijo Edward—. Pero sus propias acciones causaron la muerte de su compañera.

—No estás esperando que creamos aquello, ¿verdad? —Felix escupió—. Qué casualidad que tú justo pasaras a buscar a su hijo entre tantos miles de refugiados.

—Tal vez era la voluntad de la Diosa —sugirió Bella.

—Tú no me hables de la Diosa. —Felix se detuvo y respiró hondo—. Edward, sé razonable. No es justo mantener a un padre y a un hijo separados.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que hablaste con tu padre, Felix?

—Eso es diferente.

_¿No es siempre así?_ Pensó Bella, apenas pudo contener un murmuro.

—Sabes que es peligroso meterse entre un Volturi y sus hijos, sobre todo cuando están al borde de la locura por haber perdido a su compañera.

—Él no tiene a nadie que culpar, solo tiene que culparse a sí mismo. Condujo a Rachel lejos y ahora la ha matado. Carlisle y Esme mantendrán al niño. —Y con eso Edward apretó un botón para terminar la llamada. Se pasó las manos por el pelo, por lo que se levantó más fuerte de lo habitual—. Vamos, Bella. Tengo que… Tengo que estar con mi familia.

Se tendieron en el nido junto a sus bebés viéndolos jugar con los juguetes de dentición. El pequeño Carlisle había probado su mordida en cada uno de ellos, y luego se trasladó a la cola de su hermana. Nessie, indignada, dio un chillido y le dio un golpe en la parte superior de la cabeza. Victoria le siseó y rodeó con sus brazos a su compañero, como para protegerlo.

— ¿Quién quieres que tenga a los niños después de que nos hayamos ido? —Edward preguntó en voz baja. Esa expresión melancólica estaba de vuelta.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Hay una fuerte posibilidad de que mueras, Bella, y yo probablemente tampoco sobreviva —dijo Edward con calma—. Emmett gobernaría por Nessie hasta que tenga edad suficiente, pero tenemos que decidir quién debe educar a los niños.

Las lágrimas llenaron los ojos de Bella, le escuchaba con calma prepararse para su muerte, como si fuera una conclusión inevitable. La realidad fría y dura la hundió, como si caminara por la orilla de un arroyo y se sumergiera en aguas mucho más profundas de lo que ella hubiera esperado. Si solo se tratara de su vida, ella con mucho gusto se arriesgaría, pero estaba su hijo. Pero no era solo su vida la que estaba en juego. Una sensación de culpa se marcó por sus mejillas. ¿Había sido tan cegada por la emoción que no se había dado cuenta del mal, del daño que le estaba haciendo a Edward? No había sido ella misma durante el último par de días, eso estaba claro.

Se llevó una mano a su aún plano abdomen. Ella quería al bebé, estaba encantada. Pero ella no podía hacer lo que quería, antes estaba su reino. ¿Era esto lo que el otro había querido decir cuando dijo que "Bella tendría que hacer sacrificios"? Bella se reprendió a sí misma, ella estaba pensando en su alucinación como si fuera una visión real o algo así. Se estaba desmoronando.

Sacó la botella que Esme le había dado y que tenía en el bolsillo. Ella la miró durante un largo momento y luego alzó los ojos para encontrarse con Edward. Vio la esperanza en el fondo del ámbar y eso fue lo que selló su decisión. Ella asintió con la mirada.

Edward la besó y tomó a los bebés en sus brazos. —Se los llevaré a Alice —dijo.

Bella asintió con la cabeza, incapaz de hablar. Su mano apretó con tanta fuerza alrededor de la botella que fue un milagro que el vidrio no se hiciera añicos.

Él regresó en un momento y se puso detrás de ella, tirándola hacia una posición media reclinada sobre su pecho. Ella sacó el corcho y bebió rápidamente, antes de que pudiera cambiar de opinión. Sabía incluso peor de lo que olía y se estremeció.

Él tomó la botella vacía y la dejó a un lado para abrazarla mientras ella lloraba. Le acarició el pelo y murmuró palabras suaves y reconfortantes.

—Me siento culpable —confesó—. Me sentía culpable por tratar de quedarme con el bebé y ahora me siento culpable por decidir lo contrario.

—Me siento culpable por haberte puesto en esta posición —dijo Edward—. Y me siento culpable por presionarte, pero Diosa, Bella, estoy tan aterrado de perderte… Te necesito. Nuestros bebés te necesitan. La Federación te necesita.

—Lo sé —ella susurró.

— ¿Te dijo Esme qué esperar? —Edward preguntó.

—Ella dijo que sería como tener mi período. Algunos calambres y sangrado.

— ¿Período? —Edward nunca había oído hablar de la menstruación femenina humana, ya que cada mujer humana que alguna vez había encontrado ya había sido "arreglada" por las actualizaciones genéticas de los Volturi. Bella se lo explicó de la forma más sencilla posible.

— ¿Ellos permiten que sus mujeres caminen _sangrando_ durante días? —Edward estaba horrorizado por la crueldad.

—No es realmente _sangre_. No como la de una herida. —Trató de explicar de nuevo, pero él parecía aún más perplejo. Decidió dejarlo ir. De todos modos no era una conversación que quería tener en este momento.

Ella esperó. Un silencio tenso cayó.

¿No debería estar sintiendo algo ya?

No pasó nada.

Pasó más de una hora.

Edward se levantó y abandonó el nido. Lo oyó abrir la puerta y hablar con Tanya antes de volver a sostener a Bella en sus brazos. Su cola envuelta alrededor de su pierna y enterró la cara en su cuello. Ella sabía lo suficiente como para reconocer que él estaba preocupado. Algo andaba mal.

Tanya abrió la puerta y siguió a Esme en su interior. Desde los ataques, ella no confiaba en nadie aparte de Edward. Esme frunció el ceño mientras se acercaba al nido.

—Bella, ¿qué está pasando?

—Nada —dijo Bella—. Tomé la botella que me diste hace más de una hora.

Esme parpadeó. — ¿Estás segura?

¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? —Sí, estoy segura. Edward me vio beberla.

Esme se sentó sobre sus talones, desconcertada. —Nunca he oído hablar de que la mezcla fallara.

— ¿Puedes darle otra dosis? —Edward preguntó.

Esme negó con la cabeza. —No, sería envenenarla.

— ¿Estás segura de que la preparaste correctamente?

Era el turno de Esme pensar que la pregunta era ridícula. —Por supuesto.

Todos ellos estaban perdidos. Solo podían intercambiar miradas confusas.

—No puedes cambiar lo que está escrito en las estrellas —dijo Tanya. Todos saltaron un poco, después de haber olvidado que ella estaba en la habitación.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Bella. ¿Sabía Tanya que ella estaba destinada a morir? ¿Que estaba destinada a ser la última emperatriz, que sería la muerte de la propia federación?

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —exigió Edward.

Tanya lo miró pasivamente. —Dije lo que quise decir.

—Tal vez tiene razón —dijo Esme, su voz era vacilante—. No quiero llamar a esto un milagro, pero yo nunca he sabido que la mezcla sea ineficaz. Quizá Bella tiene la intención de tener a este bebé.

—Yo no acepto eso —dijo Edward, su voz estaba llena de ira—. Tiene que haber otra manera. Una vez a Alice removieron y eliminaron un feto en la tierra, tal vez nuestros médicos puedan hacer algo similar.

Esme negó con la cabeza. —No vas a encontrar a uno que esté dispuesto. Es por eso que siempre he usado esta mezcla. Que una mujer lo tome por ella misma es una cosa. Que un médico le cause la muerte al bebé es otra totalmente distinta.

Edward llevó las manos a su pelo y lo tiró. —Tiene que haber algo…

—Hay que tener fe —dijo Esme—. Si Bella tiene la intención de tener al bebé, su destino está en las manos de Dios. Lo que vaya a ocurrir es lo que está destinado a suceder.

Edward abrazó a Bella. —Eso es lo que temo.


	27. Los ceros nos enseñaron el fósforo

**_Historia escrita por:Lissa Bryan_**

_**Traducido por:Diana Méndez (FFAD)**_

_**Beta:Constanza Moreno Inostroza (FFAD)**_

_**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**_

* * *

Encuentra mas sobre nuestras traducciones en **www. facebook groups/ FFAddiction/(Sin espacios)**

* * *

—Tengo una sorpresa para ti —dijo Edward. Su cola se balanceaba alegremente detrás de su cabeza y su mirada de diversión era contagiosa.

Bella estaba sentada en el escritorio de Aro, en medio del tedioso papeleo que se había sostenido desde el ataque—. ¿Qué tipo de sorpresa? —le preguntó.

— ¡Ya lo verás! —Hizo una seña de levantarse y él la levantó en sus brazos. Le hizo cosquillas en la nariz con la punta de su cola solo para oír su risa y luego llegaron al final del pasillo. Se detuvo frente a la puerta de su habitación del nido—. Cierra los ojos —le ordenó.

Ella obedeció. Lo oyó abrir la puerta y él entró, girando un poco—. Está bien, puedes mirar.

Abrió los ojos y miró, comprendiendo su evasión. Había un árbol con hojas gigantes, púrpuras y oscuras en su habitación del nido, con sus ramas enredadas sobre media docena de lámparas. Sus raíces desnudas estaban extendidas por el suelo y se inclinaban contra la pared, las hojas superiores se doblaban cuando tocaban el techo.

Edward estaba mirándola con impaciencia, esperando su respuesta—. Wow, Edward, yo... um... no sé qué decir. — _¿Qué carajo?_ parecía conveniente, pero se veía tan emocionada que no quería frenar su entusiasmo con su desconcierto.

Ella miró a su alrededor y vio tres calcetines pequeños clavados en la pared por encima de la unidad de calefacción.

— ¡Es Navidad! —anunció—. En la Tierra, sería Diciembre. Alice me contó todo sobre el árbol con luces y los calcetines. Vamos a poner los regalos bajo el árbol para los bebés, pero se supone que deberíamos decirles que vienen de Santa Claus.

—Santa Claus —dijo Bella con voz débil.

—Sí, se supone que debe entrar por el conducto de la calefacción. Si te sientes bien, pensé que podríamos salir a comprar los regalos hoy.

Ella sonrió—. Eso suena encantador.

Esto fue parte de los esfuerzos continuos de Edward en pasar —tiempo familiar—. Insistió en que tomara frecuentes descansos, durante todo el día, para jugar con los niños o simplemente pasar el rato abrazados juntos en su nido. Ella sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Parte de ello era que ella necesitaba descansar, pero no dejaría de trabajar solo para sí misma, y si él lo plantea en términos de que su familia necesitaba su presencia, no podía decir que no. Y la otra parte era que él estaba construyendo recuerdos... por si acaso.

El tema quedó en el fondo de sus mentes, ensombreciendo cada conversación, dejando un desesperado nerviosismo en cada abrazo. Pero nunca hablaron de ello. Edward estaba haciendo todo lo posible para garantizar que esta fuera una época feliz, tanto para Bella como para sus hijos. Y a pesar de las tensiones del trabajo y la preocupación, era una época feliz.

A excepción de la debilidad persistente, Bella no se sentía peor de lo que tenía cuando llevaba a los gemelos. Ella en realidad tenía un apetito feroz y comía como un caballo, aunque el crecimiento del bebé debe de haber quemado sus calorías porque no estaba todavía aumentada de peso. Por la noche, ella estaba enganchada a una IV (1), solo para asegurarse de que estaba obteniendo los nutrientes suficientes para reemplazar lo que el bebé tomaba de su cuerpo. Estaba empezando a ser cautelosamente optimista acerca de sus posibilidades. Ella podría hacerlo después de todo.

Todavía vivían en la mansión de Aro, que tenía suficiente espacio para Jasper, Alice, Emmett y Rose, y un contingente de drones, que tenían el comportamiento de perros que han sido expulsados, y pateados a menudo. La familia de Aro había regalado oficialmente la propiedad al emperador, un movimiento popular y patriótico, pero por desgracia, el regalo vino como vino la expectativa de que el sobrino de Aro, Amun, a quien Edward no le gustaba de todo corazón, les permitiría mantener sus habitaciones y les daría una posición en el nuevo gobierno. Si hubiera sido una mera incompetencia por parte de una falla de Amun, que podría haber sido soportable, también era insufriblemente arrogante, el tipo que se negó incluso a contemplar la idea de que podría estar equivocado. Los drones le dieron un gran rodeo.

Alice se acercó a ver a los bebés por ellos mientras estaban fuera. Ella estaba un poco sola en estos días, con Jasper siempre fuera de la casa. Bella estaba preocupada que habían puesto demasiada carga en él, pero él le aseguró que estaba cerca de averiguar quién había en la defensa, las redes de comunicación y le dio garantía de que tal cosa no podía suceder de nuevo.

Alice vio el árbol y negó con la cabeza—. Traté de conseguir que te llevara al bosque a recoger uno que se pareciera remotamente a un árbol de Navidad, pero él quería darte la sorpresa.

—Por ahora, tuvo éxito —dijo Bella con una sonrisa.

—Tal vez pueda convencerlo para poner el pobre árbol en agua o algo así.

— ¿Con todas esas lámparas que cuelgan de él? De ninguna manera. —Tenía una visión como pesadilla de que si le daba la espalda por un momento, los bebés subirían al árbol, tocando las lámparas y/o metiendo a su hermano en el agua. Ella no sabía como la fuente de energía que alimentaba las lámparas reaccionaría al mojarse, pero desde luego no quería saberlo desde una manera trágica.

—Oh, acabo de recordar... —Alice dejó caer una bolsa de tela sobre la mesa—. ¿Te importaría que Rosalie y Emmett tomaran su almuerzo mientras estás fuera? Ellos lo olvidaron cuando salieron. Te diré un secreto: Esme escondió unas galletas con chispas de chocolate ahí, lo que no saben es que no le harán daño a 'Em'.

—Te amo —dijo Bella, con profunda sinceridad.

El servicio de trenes había sido restaurado y decidieron llevar la comida a Rose y Emmett antes de su excursión de compras. Volterra fue poco a poco volviendo a la normalidad, las ruedas del comercio giraban. El ataque había sido un shock profundo en su psique colectiva, algo que nunca se olvida, pero fueron poco a poco volviendo en sentido de normalidad, y tenían la firme determinación de que no permitirían que un tirano cambiara su forma de vida.

Tanya siguió a Bella, como siempre. Ella le había sugerido a Edward que pidiera un guardia, pero Edward había declinado. Estaba seguro de que podía protegerse. Rosalie dijo lo mismo cuando ella se acercó, pero Alice había aceptado y que ahora estaba bajo la sombra de un majestuoso hombre de Zafrina, una de las criaturas con cara de perro, como el que utilizaban para hacer funcionar el zorbe en el mercado de capitales.

—Quiero que le rasques detrás de las orejas y te dirá si es un buen chico —confesó Alice.

Emmett y Rose estaban trabajando en la excavación de la ciudad subterránea. No podían usar equipos pesados, debido a que el movimiento produjera vibraciones que podrían causar un colapso, por lo que el trabajo que se estaba haciendo a mano con los voluntarios. Para deleite de todos, los sobrevivientes habían sido encontrados entre los escombros una vez que limpiaron uno de los pasajes, pero no hubo derrumbes ni pasillos colapsados en todo el complejo. Era realmente algo digno de ver, la hermosa y glamorosa Rosalie llevaba un overol de trabajo y guantes, con el cabello atado en un pañuelo, y arrastrando rocas. —Es un gran ejercicio —había dicho ella cuando Bella se lo había comentado, pero Bella sabía que estaba siendo Rose, tratando de ocultar su corazón suave, al dolor de pensar en las familias atrapadas.

A Bella y Edward les hubiera gustado ayudar, pero Bella había sido estrictamente ordenada de no levantar nada y desde los derrumbes eran una posibilidad, y Emmett se había negado rotundamente a permitir que Edward ayudara en la excavación. Edward tuvo que admitir de mala gana que tenía razón. Las cosas estaban demasiado caóticas para que se arriesgara la vida del emperador.

— ¡Gracias a la Diosa! —Emmett dijo, cogiendo la bolsa de comida de Edward. Cuando él y Rose la habían visto, dejaron el equipo de trabajo. Se sentó sobre una roca grande y con entusiasmo se adentró en la bolsa—. Me muero de hambre.

—Hey, B. —Rose se quitó los guantes y se sentó al lado de su compañero. Él le dio su comida primero antes de atacar el resto del contenido de la bolsa con el fervor de una víctima de hambruna—. Me alegro de verte por aquí, ¿cómo te sientes hoy?

—Bastante bien, en realidad —dijo Bella. Miró con inquietud a la cuadrilla de trabajo—. Tengo que admitir que me siento culpable de ir de compras cuando todavía hay gente atrapada allí dentro.

— ¡Para! —Rose ordenó con la boca llena de pan—. Te mereces un descanso de vez en cuando. No puedes acarrear piedras, pero estás haciendo otras cosas que hacen que la Federación esté segura y protegida.

—Tal vez debería enviarte a patear el culo de James —dijo Bella—. Vi el video tuyo en la sala del trono Kebi, anoche. Todavía no puedo creerlo.

—Yo no iba a esperar que pudieras venir a buscarme —respondió Rose—. Jesús, Bella, te pierdes en tu propio palacio.

—Si estás esperando su patea-culos, me gustaría que comenzaras con Benjamin —se quejó Emmett.

— ¿Quién es Benjamin? —Bella preguntó.

Rose rodeó los ojos—. Un chico nuevo en el equipo. Algunos geeks nunca han realizado un trabajo de un día en su vida, a juzgar por la cantidad de quejidos y lamentos que hace. Pasa la mayor parte de su tiempo jactándose sobre toda la mierda que solía hacer en su computador. Deberías pensar que un chico que puede escribir un software, sería lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber las instrucciones de sobre cómo mover una roca desde el punto A al punto B, pero podrías estar equivocada.

—Él era el novio de Lauren —dijo Emmett—. Traté de quitarle un poco de trabajo, porque sé que tiene que estar de duelo, pero el tipo es inútil.

Edward se estaba impacientando y su cola seguía corriendo hacia atrás y adelante como un metrónomo—. Bella, tenemos que seguir adelante.

—Está bien. —Él la levantó y dio a Rose un pequeño golpe—. Te veré esta noche. Tengan cuidado.

—Lo haremos —dijeron Rose y Emmett al mismo tiempo. Rose sonrió a Emmett y le frotó la nariz cariñosamente.

El interior del mercador de Kwilute, en lo que Edward le dijo, era el lugar más grande en Volterra, pues se extendía por kilómetros en todas las direcciones. Edward no estaba tan familiarizado con este mercado como lo había estado con el de la capital, por lo que tenía que explorar un poco antes de encontrar los puestos de juguetes. A Bella no le importaba. Como siempre, el mercado era un desfile de gente interesante a futuro y en los había una amplia gama de mercancías fascinantes.

Edward eligió los juguetes con la misma determinación que tuvo en la elección de almohadas para su nido de incubación. Compró un conjunto de bloques de colores brillantes, pero solo después de examinar minuciosamente cada una de las puntas. Cuidadosamente apretó el zorbe, asegurándose de que no había puntos cortantes o piezas sueltas que puedan asfixiar a un bebé en caso de ingestión—. ¡Eso es tan lindo! —dijo Bella.

—Es un juguete de caza —explicó Edward—. ¿Ves las ruedas? Al darle cuerda, rueda por el suelo para que lo puedan perseguir y atrapar.

Bella puso su rostro entre las manos y negó con la cabeza. Ella trató difícilmente en no pensar en el ratón de juguete de cuerda que había tenido su gato en la Tierra, y falló, riéndose silenciosamente en sus palmas, mientras que Edward pagó por sus regalos.

En otro puesto, compraron juguetes de rompecabezas—. Parte de esto van a tener que construir —dijo, y un rayo repentino de frío y ansiedad tiraban en el estómago. ¿Estaría aquí para ver cuando los niños tenían la edad suficiente para jugar con ellos? Se dijo a sí misma que debía sentirse bien y no pensar en problemas _basta a cada día su propio mal._

Edward pareció darse cuenta de que había dicho algo equivocado—. Creo que tenemos suficiente —dijo—. ¿Hay algo más que debemos hacer para la Navidad?

— ¿Tienes cinta y papel de regalo? —le preguntó.

— ¿Papel de regalo? —Por la mirada en blanco que él le dio, seguro Alice no había explicado esta parte.

— ¿Por qué se pone el regalo bajo el papel? —preguntó después de que ella le describe la función de la misma.

—Así se hace una sorpresa y porque la persona que recibe el regalo tiene el placer de desenvolverlo.

— ¿Arrancar el papel es divertido?

Bella se rio—. Siempre lo había pensado así cuando era una niña.

—Las cosas terrícolas son fácilmente divertidas —dijo. Él le sonrió, algo que estaba mejorando con la práctica. Al ver que siempre hizo que su corazón latiera un poco más rápido.

Se detuvieron en un puesto de carnicería, donde Edward negociado con el carnicero desconcertado, quería comprar carne en vez de papel para envolver los regalos. Bella tenía que estar parada atrás porque el olor de la sangre le revolvía el estómago.

— ¿Usted quiere _solo_ el papel?— el carnicero repitió.

—Sí, es para que mis niños puedan arrancarlo de sus regalos —dijo Edward, como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo.

El carnicero murmuraba en voz baja acerca de las costumbres extrañas, pero vendió lo suficiente como para envolver todas las cosas que habían comprado.

— ¿Emperador? —dijo Tanya mientras caminaban fuera del mercado, mientras Edward estaba cargado con sus compras. (Ni siquiera dejaría que Bella llevara el papel)—. Si me lo permite, me gustaría visitar el templo.

Eso sonaba como una buena idea para Bella. Esme y Carlisle se había trasladado al complejo del Templo Kwilute y si estaban en casa, podían tener una pequeña visita en la estancia mientras Tanya realizaba sus devociones. Bella esperaba que Edward llegara a un acuerdo inmediatamente, pero vaciló.

—Está bien —dijo finalmente, pero cuando llegaron al edificio, él le dijo que iba a esperarla en el vestíbulo del frente—. Edward, ¿qué tiene de malo? —preguntó Bella. Tanya les dio una rápida reverencia y se dirigió al altar.

Edward colocó sus paquetes en el suelo—. Nada, realmente —dijo—. Ve, adelante. Visita a Carlisle y Esme. Voy a esperarte aquí.

Ella le lanzó una mirada con la que le prometía que aquella conversación no había terminado y entró en la sala del altar. Carlisle estaba cuidando los cuencos del fuego ritual, añadiendo combustible a cada uno—. ¡Bella! ¡Hola!, ¿cómo estás?

—Estoy bien —dijo—. ¿Está Esme aquí?

—No, ella fue a comprar hierbas —dijo Carlisle.

— ¿Qué hace est... —la voz de Bella se interrumpió cuando notó algo por el rabillo del ojo. Frunció el ceño y se dirigió hacia él.

Carlisle la agarró del brazo—. Bella...

Ella lo sacudió y se acercó al altar nuevo. Colgado en la pared detrás de él, estaba un pedazo de cemento roto, cubierto de vidrio. Llevaba una huella sangrienta. _Su_ huella sangrienta, para ser precisos. Lo reconoció por el dedo meñique, un recuerdo de la vez que se había caído y fracturado en el campamento de verano y nunca se había curado correctamente.

— ¿Qué es esto? —dijo entre dientes.

—Bella, no te enojes...

— ¿Qué quieres decir con '_no te enojes_'? Por supuesto que estoy molesta. ¿Has hecho esto?

—No, no lo hice. Lo permití, porque el templo se supone que es abierto a todas las religiones.

— ¡No puedo creer esto! —Bella sacudió sus manos en el aire—. Carlisle, yo _no_ soy una diosa. He tratado de ser respetuosa y dejar que la gente crea lo que quiera, pero esto ha ido demasiado lejos y tenemos que detenerlo.

—Bella, no necesariamente lo sabes…

—Oh, por el amor de Cristo. Creo que sí _sabría_ si yo fuera una diosa.

—Hay cosas que no puedes explicar, ¿por qué tuviste a la primer niña Volturi en siglos?

—_Alice_ lo hizo, en realidad —señaló a Bella—. Ella quedó embarazada antes de mí, ¿recuerdas? Mis durices apenas nacieron antes de la de ella.

— ¿Y qué hay acerca de tomar la mezcla herbal de Esme? —Carlisle la desafió—. Tú eres la única mujer a quien no le ha funcionado.

—Tal vez Esme cometió un error o algo así. Tal vez uno de los ingredientes había estado mal. ¿Quién sabe? Pero es ridículo atribuir una causa sobrenatural a todo lo extraño que me pasa cuando hay explicaciones racionales.

—Oh, Bella, no tienes fe en absoluto, ¿verdad? —dijo Carlisle, y su tono era tan triste que estaba desconcertado.

—Yo, bueno me... —Ella enderezó los hombros—. Supongo que tienes razón. Yo no tengo esa clase de fe. Realmente nunca la tuve. Si yo fuera una diosa, ¿no crees que sería más _religiosa_? Te lo digo ahora mismo Carlisle, como una emperatriz o como una diosa, lo que prefieras: _yo quiero que esto pare_. Toma esa maldita cosa. _Ahora_.

Carlisle se rascó la oreja con su cola—. Como emperatriz, no tienes poder de decir qué religiones se practican aquí. Tenemos libertad de religión en la Federación. Me acabas de decir que _no_ eres una diosa, por lo que creo que también significa que no tendrás poder de mando aquí.

— ¡Argh! —Bella alzó las manos con disgusto y se marchó de nuevo al vestíbulo. Afortunadamente, Edward estaba en negociaciones con un devoto que se había detenido a hablar con el emperador y por lo que tuvo tiempo para calmarse antes de que él se reuniera con ella. Se obligó a respirar profundamente, incluso. Ella no quería añadir más tensión a la vida de Edward.

Los Volturi aparentemente no tenían cinta adhesiva. Bella pasó unos minutos describiendo lo que quería ('¿_Es pegajoso de un lado?'_) Antes de finalmente rendirse y usar pegamento para sujetar el papel a la vez. Esto dio como resultado, por supuesto, que se cubriera con papel muchas partes de sus dedos, pero fue muy divertido. Edward nunca había envuelto un paquete antes, pero una vez que ella le mostró cómo se hacía, rápidamente superó sus habilidades. Sus paquetes estaban envueltos precisamente con esquinas perfectas, mientras que la de ella eran una especie de bultos y torcidos. No era justo, ella hizo un mohín. ¿Tiene que ser tan bueno en todo?

—Voy a ir a buscar a los bebés —él dijo, tan pronto como hubo terminado, y de nuevo ansioso, excitado con luz en sus ojos.

— ¿No vamos a esperar a la mañana de Navidad?

Su cola se cayó al suelo como una cuerda cortada.

—No importa —dijo ella—. Ve por ellos.

Estaba de nuevo en un instante con los brazos llenos de bebés. Alice lo siguió, sonriendo por su emoción. Nessie había despertado justo de una siesta y estaba un poco desilusionada por la salida y de que su descanso fuera perturbado por su padre exuberante. Ella puso mala cara y se frotó los ojos con los puños.

Edward los colocó en el suelo delante de los paquetes—. Ábranlos —Edward los engatusó. Los bebés miraron desconcertados.

Alice dijo: —Es posible que quieran que les enseñes. Ellos no están muy seguros de lo que quieres decir.

Victoria se dio la vuelta sobre sus rodillas y comenzó a arrastrarse—. Oh, no, no —dijo Edward, agarrando su cola y tirando de ella hacia atrás. Él dejó caer una caja en su regazo—. Ábrelo. —Se puso en una esquina del papel, y lo rasgó ligeramente. Victoria se apoderó de la pieza y sacó tímidamente. Ella levantó la vista para la aprobación de Edward y rompió un poco más.

Como si todos hubieran decidido al mismo tiempo que fuera divertido después de todo, los niños rasgaron el papel. Nessie cortó con las pequeñas garras la envoltura febrilmente, lanzándola en todas las direcciones. El pequeño Carlisle parecía haber heredado la naturaleza cautelosa de su padre y rompió el papel con cuidado, poco a poco.

Tan pronto como terminó Nessie de destruir el papel, ella arrojó la caja a un lado y se fue a buscar otro. Bella se rio y le quitó la tapa para demostrarle que había algo interesante dentro. Nessie sacó una manzana y rápidamente empezó a masticar.

El pequeño Carlisle había desenvuelto el zorbe de cuerda. Él golpeó los trozos de papel, mientras que Edward giró la llave y lo puso en el suelo. Este comenzó a andar a distancia y los tres niños corrieron tras él a cuatro patas, con colas en el aire, y con adorables gruñidos chillones. Fue Nessie quien lo atrapó, clavando sus garras en sus lados y hacia abajo masticando su cuello. Ella retrocedió ante la sensación de la piel sintética en la boca con una mueca. Cuando lo soltó, cayó de nuevo sobre sus ruedas, ando de nuevo y nuevamente los bebés fueron en su persecución.

Bella miró a Edward, sus ojos brillaban con una maravillosa mezcla de emociones: orgullo, alegría, amor y diversión. Ella apoyó la cabeza en su brazo y él se inclinó para besarla—. Te amo —dijo Bella—. Esta ha sido una maravillosa Navidad.

—Esto no ha terminado —prometió él. Se puso de pie y se dirigió a uno de los baúles de almacenamiento y sacó un artículo. Ella cerró los ojos, hasta que cayó en sus manos. Era la túnica brillante del día de su apareamiento. Había sido reparada tan perfectamente que casi no podía ver dónde estaba el daño que había sido hecho. Ella se lo quedó mirando, sin habla.

—Alice guardó la pieza —dijo—. En realidad, todo lo que tenían que reemplazar era la manga y algunas de las piedras.

—Lágrimas de felicidad —advirtió Bella, y luego estalló en un torrente de ellas.

Jasper llegó a casa a tiempo para la cena de esa noche y tenía algunas noticias interesantes—. Hemos estado preguntando por qué James ha estado tan tranquilo. Mis fuentes me dicen que él ha estado agotado por la pérdida de su compañera e hijo y Félix ha tomado el mando de los rebeldes. Están manteniéndolo encerrado en el palacio en Lapush porque está amenazando con venir solo aquí, y si es necesario, recuperar al niño así él no vuelva. Odio decir algo como esto, pero la muerte de Rachel es muy afortunada para nosotros. Ahora, los rebeldes están en un estado de confusión. Nadie sabe a quién apoyar y cómo hacerse cargo de James. Félix parece como la opción obvia, pero había otros en quienes James confió en mayor medida y ellos son los que empujan hacia adelante para tomar la delantera.

—Con James fuera de la foto, tal vez deberíamos acercarnos a los líderes intermedios y ver si podemos negociar algún tipo de tregua —sugirió Emmett.

Rosalie sacudió su cabeza—. Puedo garantizarte que no la querrán. Es como ese tío Franklin dijo: '_Tenemos que colgarnos juntos o a todos nos van a colgar por separado_'.

El idioma no le cayó muy bien porque los Volturi nunca habían colgado a los criminales y no tenían el término de 'colgar'. Tres pares de ojos ámbar Volturi parpadearon. Rosalie suspiró con impaciencia—. Lo que estoy diciendo es que ellos van a pensar en tener que seguir con la rebelión o van a ser castigados una vez que se rindan. Probablemente piensan que la guerra es su única oportunidad de salir con vida.

—Tal vez mantener al bebé es la mejor manera de mantener a James fuera de su juego —dijo Rose, pensativo.

—Ese es un tema delicado para nosotros —dijo Emmett—. He estado viendo los videos y el público está claramente dividido en esto. —Dada la importancia de la familia en la cultura Volturi, una gran parte de los ciudadanos consideran que fue un error de Esme y Carlisle mantener al bebé lejos de su padre, incluso si ese padre era el hombre más odiado en la Federación.

—No podemos tener ese bebé lejos de Esme —dijo Alice—. Eso la mataría. Ella solo hizo frente a Caius muriendo lo mejor que pudo porque la ha hecho enfocarse en ese bebé.

—Sé que no va a ser una decisión popular —agregó Bella—, pero Rachel murió tratando de escapar de James. Rachel probablemente conocía a James mejor que nadie y si ella pensaba que su bebé no debía estar con él, tal vez debamos escucharla. En los casos de custodia, la principal preocupación debe ser lo que es mejor para el bebé, y en este caso, se va a quedar con Carlisle y Esme, en lugar de ser criado por un maníaco homicida con delirios de grandeza .

—Hablando de desilusiones, Bella, ¿qué es esto que oigo acerca de que los nativos adoraban literalmente el suelo que pisas?

Bella gimió y apretó las palmas de las manos en sus ojos—. No sé qué hacer —Ella le dijo a Edward, y por extensión, al resto de la mesa, sobre la huella sangrienta en el Templo.

—Todo esto conseguirá que los Puristas ataquen de nuevo —se quejó Alice—. Realmente no necesito más mierda para hacer frente a este momento.

—Déjame a mí —dijo Emmett de repente.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Emmett sacudió su cola—. ¿Prefieres saber, o te gustaría tener una negación plausible?

Tal vez Bella se estaba convirtiendo en un pequeño político porque la última opción de repente parecía muy atractiva.

* * *

(1) IV: Intravenosa.


	28. Ladrón de fe

**_Historia escrita por:Lissa Bryan_**

_**Traducido por:Sasita LLerena (FFAD)**_

_**Beta:Constanza Moreno Inostroza (FFAD)**_

_**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**_

* * *

Encuentra mas sobre nuestras traducciones en **www. facebook groups/ FFAddiction/(Sin espacios)**

* * *

Los Vulturi tienen un dicho, '_El movimiento de una piedra empieza una avalancha', _y eso calzaba perfectamente. Bella se despertó en medio de la noche porque el pensaba que había dejado su computador prendido en la oficina de Aro. (Todavía no podía ver a ese lugar como suyo y de Edward). Tanya, quien estaba dormitando en el pasillo, la siguió.

Se tropezó con Emmett, literalmente. Iba vestido de la cabeza a los pies de negro, su rostro manchado de ceniza, y ella no lo había visto venir por el pasillo. Hubo un gran ruido mientras él dejaba caer lo que había estado llevando. Lucía culpable como el infierno.

—Que casualidad encontrarte aquí —Bella arrastró las palabras—. ¿Qué vas a hacer Emmett?

—Na… nada —contestó, sus ojos moviéndose nerviosamente.

Bella miró a su alrededor—. ¿Qué es lo que tienes ahí?

Emmett extendió sus brazos para bloquear la vista—. Nada. Nada en absoluto.

Bella caminó a su alrededor y vio la roca con la huella sangrienta sentada en el suelo junto a sus pies.

—Jesús Cristo, Emmett. ¿_La robaste_?

—Sí… algo así —dijo, arrastrando los pies.

Bella sacudió la cabeza, divertida a pesar de sí misma. Confiaba en que Emmett se abriría camino a través del Nudo Gordiano. Ella esperaba que él hiciera algo, pero no irrumpir en el templo en medio de la noche y fugarse con la maldita cosa.

Una voz resonó en medio del silencio—. ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

_Oh, mierda_. Amun.

—Buenas noches Amun —Bella dijo, deslizando más cerca de Emmett para bloquear la vista de Amun. Ella le dio a Amun una brillante y dura sonrisa que lo hizo estremecerse.

— ¿Qué están haciendo? —demandó—. ¿Qué es eso en el suelo?

Tanya, Bella y Emmett corearon al mismo tiempo—. Nada.

Amun estiró el cuello—. Es una _roca_ —dijo.

_Puro genio, este tipo_—. Sí, la necesitaba para mantener erguido mi árbol de navidad. Gracias Emmett —balbuceó Bella—. Por favor llévala a mi habitación.

Amun no se lo creyó—. ¿Lo enviaste en medio de la noche a conseguir una roca? ¿Dónde está el Emperador? —la última parte fue dicha como una demanda imperiosa, como si supiera que Bella debe estar escondida detrás de la espalda de Edward.

—Durmiendo —Bella dijo—. Mira, esto no te incumbe, así que por qué no solo te vas tu habitación.

— ¿Y por qué su rostro está cubierto de ceniza?

—Desenterrar las rocas en un trabajo sucio. —Bella empujó a Emmett y él recogió la roca, corrieron hacia el nido de Bella. Tanya bloqueó la puerta cuando Amun intentó seguirlos. Ella podía verlo afuera, estirando su cuello para ver alrededor de Tanya mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de ellos.

Emmett depositó el trozo de concreto en el suelo con un suspiro.

Edward se sentó, frotándose los ojos—. ¿Qué está pasando?

—Tu hermano que está probando sus habilidades para el robo. ¿Dónde está Rose, por cierto? Esta clase de mierda va directo a su callejón.

— ¿Rose tiene su propia vía pública?

_Modismos, idiota_, se recordó a si misma—. Quiero decir que esto es algo en lo que ella participaría.

Emmett arrastraba los pies torpemente.

— ¿Ella no lo aprueba?

—Um… no, no creo que lo haga. Ella dice que la gente debería ser libre de adorarla si es que quieren.

— ¿Ella no sabe lo que estás haciendo?

Emmett suplicó: —Por favor, no se lo digas.

—Ella lo va a saber —Bella le advirtió—. Amun vio la roca, Emmett. Tan pronto como haya un grito en el cielo sobre su desaparición, se va a dar cuenta que fuiste tú quien la tomó. Necesitas devolverla.

—No puedo —Emmett protestó—. Apenas pude escaparme sin que Carlisle me viera. Si regreso a devolverla, él me va a atrapar.

—Vas a ser atrapado de cualquier manera —Edward pronosticó—. Lo mejor es devolverla y admitirlo en lugar de esperar a que Carlisle la encuentre. Tú sabes como es él. ¿Te acuerdas de esa vez que robamos _el asado_ de Esme del horno? Él nos castigó peor por tratar de ocultarlo.

— ¡No puedo hacer eso! ¡Sabes que me va a dar meses de penitencia por esto! —Emmett lucía asustado—. La voy a esconder. No, me voy a deshacer de ella, destruirla en pedacitos.

—Eso solo empeoraría las cosas —Edward le dijo—. Robar una reliquia es bastante malo, ¿pero destruirla? Serías afortunado si es que los fieles no te dan cacería después que Carlisle termine contigo.

—Tal vez Amun no se dé cuenta —Emmett dijo esperanzado—. Él no vio a la roca de cerca.

Bella suspiró—. Emmett, el hombre es un tonto, pero no es discapacitado mental. Te apareces en medio de la noche, vestido para no ser visto y llevando una roca. La mañana siguiente la alarma se prenderá porque la roca ha sido robada, incluso un niño haría la conexión.

Emmett gruñó—. Rose probablemente va a golpearme. La última vez que tuve una penitencia, ella… —cortó, agachando la cabeza.

— ¿Por qué te castigaron? —Edward preguntó.

—Yo prefiero no decirlo —Emmett dijo con dignidad—. Basta con decir que ella estaba furiosa con eso.

— ¿Cuál fue tu penitencia?

Emmett gruñó de nuevo, cubriendo su rostro con sus manos—. Yo… uh… no tenía permitido… um…

Bella se rio—. ¿Tenías que abstenerte del sexo y Rose estaba enojada por eso?

Emmett lucía como si quisiera derretirse en el suelo. Su pequeña cola se balanceaba de un lado para el otro como si buscara un lugar donde esconderse—. Ayúdenme —rogó—. Tenemos que encontrar una manera de sacarme de esto. ¿Podemos decir, ya sabes, que _la encontramos_?

—Emmett, no estás usando guantes y probablemente dejaste huellas dactilares por todo el lugar —Bella le recordó.

— ¿Qué son huellas dactilares?

— ¿Qué son…? Dame tu mano —Bella tomó la mano de Edward en la suya y miró fijamente las yemas de sus dedos. Eran suaves como la mejilla de un bebé. Bella giró su propia mano y la puso palma arriba señalando los remolinos—. De esto es de lo que estoy hablando. Los humanos tenemos estos patrones en la piel de los dedos y el patrón se imprime en cada cosa que tocamos. Cada huella dactilar es única.

Edward parecía intrigado sobre el descubrimiento. Trazó con la punta de su garra los diminutos surcos, como si fuera un pequeño laberinto. Bella se estremeció por la extraña sensación erótica—. Cada parte de ti está decorada. —Se maravilló—. Que bonitos patrones. Cada día descubro algo nuevo acerca de ti, eso es hermoso.

—Edward, por favor —Emmett suplicó—. Seduce a tu pareja luego. Ahora, necesito ayuda.

—No creo que puedas salir de esta, Emmett. Devuelve la roca al Templo y confiésalo.

—Rose me echará del nido otra vez y me hará dormir en el suelo —Emmett dijo taciturno, levantó la roca sobre su hombro y salió de la habitación.

Bella y Edward se recostaron en su nido en la posición favorita de Edward para dormir, en cucharita detrás de ella, acariciando su cuello con su rostro—. Edward, ¿por qué no quisiste ir al Templo hoy?

Pasó un momento antes de que hablara, y cuando lo hizo, su voz era tan suave y baja que tenía dificultades para escucharla, incluso con lo cerca que estaban sus labios de su oído—. Porque estoy avergonzado. Y enojado. Y asustado. Y confundido.

—Vamos a verlo de una en una. ¿Por qué te sientes avergonzado?

—Porque en mi pérdida de control. Carlisle estaba bien, cometí un grave pecado, y merezco castigo. Quiero hacer las paces _contigo_ y busco su perdón, pero no estoy seguro si quiero hacer el sacrificio de apaciguar a una Diosa de la cual no sé si sigo creyendo en ella.

— ¿Qué causó que tu fe se debilitara?

—Ver el dolor de mi gente después del ataque. ¿Cómo pudo una Diosa compasiva dejar que algo así le pasara a gente inocente? Carlisle dice que todo esto es parte del plan de la Diosa. Pero, ¿por qué la misericordiosa Diosa tiene un _plan_ para que una cosa tan horrible como esta suceda? Y tú, Bella. ¿Por qué tienes que sufrir por _mi _pecado? ¿Acaso ella también _planeó_ para que las hierbas no funcionaran? —La voz de Edward se volvía cada vez más furiosa.

Bella se giró en sus brazos para mirarlo—. Edward, desearía ofrecerte un mejor consejo, pero nunca he sido una persona de fe. En las escrituras de mi religión, hay un pasaje que dice que Dios hace que llueva sobre justos e injusto por igual. No eres el primero en preguntarse por qué cosas malas le suceden a buenas personas y por qué se le da rienda suelta al demonio cuando las deidades tienen supuestamente el poder para detenerlo. Creo que el mensaje es que las cosas malas les pasan a todos, así como las cosas buenas les pasan a todos también. Que es lo que _mereces_, no pude luchar contra eso.

—Estoy muy asustado Bella —susurró—. Estoy tan asustado que cuando rezo por ti, estoy hablando al aire vacío.

—Tal vez deberías hablar con Carlisle —sugirió Bella.

—No, no necesito hablar con Carlisle. Sé exactamente lo que va a decir: los mismos tópicos que he escuchado desde que he sido niño. Eso ya no me consuela.

Bella alisó su desastroso cabello y lo besó. Era la única respuesta que se le ocurrió.

—La noche pasada soñé que era James —dijo Edward. Sus ojos estaban distantes, como si estuviera concentrándose en las imágenes de su mente—. Lo podía _sentir,_ Bella. Podía sentir el indescriptible dolor de perder a mi pareja y a mis hijos. Y supe que antes de morir por eso, el dolor me volvería loco.

—Edward, si algo me sucede, tú _tienes_ que superarlo. Tienes que hacerlo. No solo por la Federación, sino por nuestros bebés. Ellos te van a necesitar.

Edward acercó aún más a Bella a su cuerpo como si pudiera protegerla de la muerte con su propia carne—. No creo que tenga otra opción.

_No puedo vivir si mi vida. No puedo vivir sin mi alma._ Edward no estaba siendo melodramático. Los Vulturi eran tan fuertes, pero incluso el más poderoso de ellos, podría ser derribado por el dolor. Simplemente se consumirían. Ellos lo llaman _palidecer_.

Por primera vez en años, Bella deseó poder creer en Dios. Sería tan reconfortante creer que podía pedirle a una deidad que salve a Edward si es que lo peor le ocurría a ella, ser capaz de alejar sus preocupaciones con el pensamiento, _Dios cuidará de todos nosotros. _Deseaba ser capaz de discernir el plan detrás de todo este caos y ver la misericordia y compasión, que Carlisle decía que estaba ahí.

Ella deseaba poder creer, pero no había nada más que un espacio vacío donde se suponía debía estar su fe. ¿Alguna vez había estado algo ahí? Ella perdió la fe en Dios al mismo tiempo en que descubrió que no existía Santa Claus (todavía recordaba la furia que sintió cuando comprendió que sus padres le habían estado mintiendo por años). Recordó que una vez se había sentido animada por el pensamiento que Dios la amaba aunque sus padres no lo hicieran, lo que ella supuso era uno de los atractivos de la religión: sentir que uno era el destinatario de un amor incondicional que raramente se encontraba en la vida. Siempre había estado confundida sobre todo eso de que Dios tiene un plan para cada cosa. ¿Cuál era el punto de orar si al final Dios va a hacer lo que ya tenía planeado? Nadie nunca le dio una respuesta satisfactoria sobre eso.

Tenía amor incondicional ahora, y miró al hombre dormido que se lo había dado. Ya sea que su destino era parte del plan de una deidad o simplemente suerte, ya no importaba. No había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto, solo esperar lo mejor.

— ¡Bella! ¡BELLA! —Edward gritó—. Ven rápido.

Bella estaba en el baño. Terminó rápidamente y se apresuró en entrar al nido—. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué va mal?

—Nada mal. Solo no quería que te perdieras esto. Mira. —Se paró y caminó unos pocos metros de donde Nessie estaba sentada en el suelo—. Ven con papi —dijo agachándose y abriendo sus brazos. Nessie se empujó a si misma sobre sus pies usando su cola para balancearse y dando unos pasos inestables antes de perder el equilibrio y caer sobre su espalda. El pequeño Carlisle miraba este giro en los acontecimientos con interés mientras él y Victoria jugaban con unos bloques en el suelo. Nessie se obligo a ponerse de pie de nuevo y caminó lentamente, alcanzando a Edward esta vez, quien la cargo y dio besos en sus pequeñas y regordetas mejillas—. El bebé más inteligente de la galaxia —elogió.

Bella tenía lágrimas silenciosas bajando por sus mejillas. Se unió a Edward y Nessie en su abrazo. El pequeño Carlisle aparentemente sintió que él debería estar incluido porque tranquilamente se arrastró sobre sus pies y corrió hacia ellos. Bella gritó y lo levantó, llenándolo de besos. Victoria puso mala cara por haber quedado atrás. Ella alzó sus brazos y dijo: —Yo. —Bella rio y la levantó en su otro brazo añadiendo a Victoria al abrazo colectivo. Victoria y el pequeño Carlisle enlazaron sus colas y ronronearon.

¿Cómo sería esto para ellos, Bella se preguntaba, crecer sabiendo que tienes a alguien que siempre te amará, que siempre estará ahí para ti, y que esa persona podría ser tu destino? Oh, Dios, ella esperaba estar ahí para verlo.

Hubo un golpe en la puerta. Rose asomó la cabeza—. Hey chicos. Bella, ¿estás lista para ir? —Rose levantó su toalla y shampoo.

—Sí. Ya voy. —Bella besó a cada bebé y luego a su compañero—. Te amo.

Edward había instalado una bañera más grande la semana pasada para que no se tengan que apretar para poder entrar juntas. También era más profunda, por lo que podían hundirse hasta el cuello en el agua deliciosamente caliente. Alice añadió una generosa porción de aceite de baño perfumado. Bella había descubierto la esencia en el mercado, en un puesto de perfumes mientras Edward compraba nuevos cojines, porque no estaba satisfecho con las que habían en el nido. (Afortunadamente, no estaba siendo tan exigente como cuando escogió los cojines para el nido de incubación) Bella encontró una esencia que le recordó el olor de las fresas y pidió si podía ser mesclado en shampoo, loción y aceite para el baño.

—Emperatriz —susurró la mujer escandalizada—. Esa es una esencia para _detergente_. Es muy barata. Tengo otras más apropiadas para una Emperatriz.

Bella se encogió de hombros—. No me importa, me gusta.

Lo último que escuchó fue que la mujer fue inundada de pedidos de 'La Esencia de la Emperatriz'. Bella se sentía bien al saber que había ayudado a alguien para la prosperidad. Era mucho mejor que las críticas que había afrontado la semana pasada cuando se rehusó a comprar en un puesto que tenía un cartel que decía '¡SOLO ALPHAS Y BETAS!' Edward le había dicho ayer que la mujer había presentado una demanda alegando que Bella arruinó su negocio. Bella no lo podía evitar pero se sentía secretamente contenta. Si era capaz de influir a la gente a no patrocinar negocios que discriminen a los drones, valía la pena ser demandado.

Se hundió en la bañera con un suspiro de placer. Rose hizo lo mismo inclinando su cabeza contra el borde—. Estoy _tan_ tentada a llamar y decir que me encuentro enferma por hoy —Rose dijo—. Tengo que trabajar con Benjamin hoy, ya que Emmett se encuentra en la caseta del perro.

Emmett por fin había reunido el coraje de confesarle a Carlisle sobre el robo de la roca. Como se predijo, Carlisle se puso lívido y Emmett fue sentenciado a fregar los pisos del templo hoy como parte de su penitencia. De repente estuvo en la lista negra de todos, incluso de los que no creían que Bella era divina. El Templo se suponía que era tierra santa y Emmett alegremente había violado esa santidad. Cada vez que Bella lo veía, lucía como una nube de lluvia.

— ¿Hiciste que duerma en el suelo de nuevo? —Bella preguntó.

Rose rio por lo bajo—. Te dijo sobre eso, ¿no?

— ¿Qué hizo para enfurecerte de esa manera?

—Nada importante —dijo alegremente—. Pero no lo volverá a hacer, eso es seguro.

Bella tenía una gran curiosidad pero no presionó—. Lo siento, tienes que trabajar con Benjamin.

—Ha mejorado en el trabajo —Rose concedió—, pero solo estoy… bueno, estoy un poco intimidada por él. Creo que se está aproximando mucho a mí.

— ¿En serio? ¿Emmett lo sabe?

—Obviamente no. Benjamin sigue vivo. —Rose sumergió su cabeza para mojarse el cabello y vertió un poco de shampoo en su palma—. Y no me gusta admitirlo, pero estoy un poco asqueada con sus cicatrices.

—Jasper tiene cicatrices y no te has preocupado por ellas —Bella indicó.

—Sí, pero no como esas. Benjamin sufrió quemaduras graves durante el ataque por todo su rostro y pecho. Están curados y todo, pero el chico se ve algo así como Freddy Krueger, menos las manos de Wolverine. Me siento tan infantil, pero realmente me molesta.

—Es una reacción visceral de un recordatorio de la fragilidad de los seres mortales —dijo Alice.

—Sí, lo que sea, Dr. Freud —dijo Rose salpicándole un poco—. Admito que no soy experta en el flirteo heterosexual, pero cada vez que Emmett no está cerca, su actitud cambia totalmente. Me mira furtivamente y empieza esa mierda de postura machista tocándome 'accidentalmente'.

— ¿Has intentado decirle que eres gay? ¿Y casada?

—He tratado de decirle que voy a reorganizar sus miembros en nuevos e interesantes patrones si no para esa mierda, pero él se lo toma como un chiste. —Rose se estremeció—. Oh sí, hablando de mierda extramarital, Amun le anda diciendo a todo el mundo como los 'atrapó' a ti y a Emmett en el pasillo la otra noche.

Bella estaba alarmada—. Rose, tú no puedes creer que…

—Claro que no —dijo Rose—. Y no creo que nadie más crea sus insinuaciones tampoco—. Pero solo quería que mantengas un ojo en ello, será mejor decirle a Edward para que no se sorprenda.

—Dios, ya está muy preocupado con que podría morir, y ahora tiene que escuchar como un imbécil dice que lo estoy engañando con su hermano.

— ¿Alguna vez Edward va a encontrar un puesto para él? —La familia de Aro había sido persistente con Edward para que le dé a Amun un puesto en el gobierno mientras tanto Edward estaba tratando de encontrar un puesto que no requiera de mucha responsabilidad y que no atraiga las criticas, algo que Amun no pudiera joderlo, al menos no demasiado. Tal vez era una prueba de la eficiencia del gobierno Vulturi que todavía no había logrado encontrar algo que encajara en esas condiciones—. Tal vez cuando empiece a trabajar, él quiera tener su propia casa.

Bella resopló—. Es poco probable. Creo que le gusta el estado de vivir en el 'palacio'. Él insinúa que es nuestro confidente y que conoce toda clase de secretos, por lo que la gente piensa que es importante. De todos modos, Edward está buscando una casa adecuada para nosotros.

—Oh —Rose dijo. Su rostro volviéndose impasible como si se hubiera puesto una mascara.

—Rose, tú y Alice están invitadas a venir con nosotros. —Rose sonrió y se sumergió dentro del agua.

— ¿Cómo está tu nuevo guardaespaldas? —preguntó Bella a Alice.

—Oh, ¿Liam? Es genial, en realidad me siento segura cuando él está cerca, especialmente cuando Jasper está hasta tan tarde en la noche y esos raros puritanos que echan espuma de la boca con nosotros por tratar de destruir su religión. Es como ser perseguido por un gran German Shepard. Él no habla y yo no puedo leer lo que escribe, así que hemos desarrollado un pequeño lenguaje de signos para comunicarnos.

— ¿También se da la vuelta para que puedas frotar su barriga? —Rose preguntó dulcemente.

Alice arrojó su esponja hacia Rose, quien la agarró con gran destreza y la arrojó de vuelta justo en el rostro de Alice—. ¿Alguna vez te dije que solía jugar softball?

Bella salió de la bañera—. Deja a Emmett volver al nido Rose —dijo—. Se está volviendo un Emmett Emo y es depresivo, como ver a un cachorro abandonado en la lluvia.

—Dejando las bromas de lado, él realmente la jodió con ese estúpido plan de robar la roca. Sabía que estaba en algo, pero nunca pensé que llegaría tan lejos.

—Tal vez el uso de la frase 'negación plausible' debió ser la primera pista de que algo malo estaba pasando —dijo Alice con intención.

—Bueno, sí, pero no pensé que lo haría... —Bella se fue apagando.

— ¿Qué pensabas que iba a hacer Bella? ¿Escribir una carta bastante fuerte dirigida al editor? Para ser una chica inteligente eres realmente estúpida a veces.

— ¿Lo descubriste con tu fantástico cerebro o lo viste en una visión, Señorita Cleo?

—No he tenido ninguna visión en un buen tiempo —Alice dijo—. Es aterrador, dar pasos de ciego. Solo tengo que tener fe en que...

—Sí —Bella dijo, tirando de su ropa—. Tengo que correr. Debo ir al trabajo. —Salió al pasillo y se dirigió a la oficina de Aro, Tanya como su remolque. Jasper la encontró en el pasillo.

—Hola Jasper, no te he visto en días —empezó.

Su expresión era sombría y ella sintió que se le encogía el corazón—. ¿Qué sucedió?

—Hay algo que tienes que ver —dijo—. Tú también, Tanya.

Edward estaba sentado en el escritorio, con la cabeza entre las manos y el rostro pálido. Se levantó cuando Bella entró y la tomó en sus brazos, temblando.

— ¿Qué es esto?

—Mira. —Jasper encendió la pantalla de visión posada en el extremo del escritorio. Era James. Vestía una túnica blanca de luto y parecía que había perdido mucho peso desde que Bella lo había visto por última vez en una entrevista.

—Edward —dijo. Sus ojos ardían con odio—. Por ti, mi compañera está muerta y has robado a mi hijo de mi lado. Quiero que sepas que voy a tomar los tuyos. —Levantó un cuchillo y lo deslizó por su palma abierta, apretó el puño alrededor de la sangre que goteaba—. Juro por mi sangre, mi vida y mi alma que sujetarás el cuerpo sin vida de tu pareja en tus brazos y conocerás mi dolor. Quiero que sepas lo que está viniendo. Quiero que lo temas. Quiero que lo _sueñes_ y que te levantes gritando en medio de la noche. Quiero que vivas con miedo. Ya viene. Y no lo puedes detener.

Con eso, el video terminó.

— ¿Por qué es tan importante? —Bella preguntó—. Ya ha hecho amenazas en contra de nosotros antes.

—Es un Juramento de Sangre, Bella. Acaba de jurar a la Diosa que va a matarte y a los niños o sacrificará su vida.

Bella de repente recordó haber visto a una mujer cortar su mano en el Templo, la primera vez que lo visitó.

—Tómalo en serio Bella, muy en serio. Además ese video no se originó en Lapush. Por lo tanto James ya no está bajo arresto domiciliario o se escapó, y apuesto que este será el último.

Bella respiró hondo—. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

—Estoy poniendo más guardias alrededor de la casa —Jasper dijo—. Solo trata de ser más razonable Bella. No vayas por ahí sin seguridad. Y no confíes en _nadie más_ además de la familia y Tanya. Aún no sabemos cuántos traidores hay entre nosotros.

Bella sintió un escalofrío. Tanta gente que entraba y salía de la casa todo el día… ella quería tomar a los niños y esconderlos en una cueva en algún lugar, parase en la entrada como una mamá oso que cuida de sus cachorros—. ¿Tal vez deberíamos darles a los niños sus propios guardias? —Bella preguntó.

Jasper lo consideró y negó con la cabeza—. No, ahora no, porque eso significa que tenemos que confiar en más personas y dejarlos entrar en nuestro círculo cercano, solo asegúrate de que uno de nosotros esté siempre con ellos.

Bella asintió. Edward podría estar de acuerdo si ella trajera a los niños a la oficina, aunque no estaba segura de cuánto trabajo podría ser hecho—. ¿Están más cerca de averiguar quién saboteó la red?

—He encontrado a algunos sospechosos —dijo Jasper—. Los que lo hicieron, fueron muy cuidadosos cubriendo sus huellas. No te preocupes, Bella. Voy a encontrarlos y voy a mantener a la familia segura.

—Sé que lo harás, Jasper. Solo asegúrate de que Alice no se sienta descuidada, ¿de acuerdo? Sé que ella se ha sentido un poco sola.

Jasper inclinó la cabeza—. Gracias Diosa. Aún con todo lo que está pasando, todavía te preocupas de los demás.

— ¿Por qué no la llevas a comer? —Bella sugirió.

—Voy a hacerlo —Jasper se inclinó de nuevo y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Bella se acercó y se sentó cerca de Edward, quien todavía tenía la cabeza apoyada en sus manos—. Edward, por favor, no dejes que James llegue a ti. Eso es lo que él quiere. A decir verdad, no estoy en más peligro de lo que estaba antes. Él siempre ha querido verme muerta, ¿verdad?

—Esto es diferente —Edward respondió—. Esto es… algo personal, no solo hostilidad hacia tu posición.

—Esto no va a cambiar nada —Bella dijo—. Tan inestable como luce ahora, lo más probable es que cometa un error y nosotros lo atraparemos.

Edward le dio una sonrisa y un beso—. Siempre te las ingenias para hacerme sentir mejor, incluso en los momentos más oscuros.

Bella apoyó la cabeza en su pecho, escuchando los fuertes latidos de su corazón. Eso era lo que hacían los compañeros. Se dio cuenta que era muy parecido a la fe religiosa, una mezcla de esperanza, confianza y amor. Pero en esto, Bella no tenía ninguna dificultad para creer.

* * *

**_Chicas solo quedan 5 capítulos! _**


	29. Dispersa

**_Historia escrita por:Lissa Bryan_**

_**Traducido por:Paulii Aguilar (FFAD)**_

_**Beta:Constanza Moreno Inostroza (FFAD**_

_**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**_

* * *

_Encuentra mas sobre nuestras traducciones en **www. facebook groups/ FFAddiction/(Sin espacios)**_

* * *

Edward se sentó derecho en la cama, jadeando, cubierto en sudor frío. Miró a su alrededor en la habitación y la encontró silenciosa y tranquila. _Segura_. Bella dormía allí. Ella murmuró algo; la única palabra que él entendió fue 'violeta'. Se dio vuelta, y trató de poner sus manos bajo la almohada donde descansaba su cabeza pero gritó cuando se chocó con su IV. Edward acarició su cabello y ella suspiró, acurrucándose en las almohadas.

Lentamente, se levantó para no molestarla, y se deslizó por la habitación oscura y silenciosa. Abrió la puerta que daba a una habitación pequeña que Sulpicia había usado como sala de estar, pero ahora era usada para los bebés. Estaban enredados juntos en su nido y Edward notó que ellos ya casi no cabían allí. Tendría que conseguirles otra pronto. Los observó por un momento, notando como sus pequeños pechos se elevaban y bajaban, los pequeños tirones de los sueños. _Seguros_. Nessie gruñó en su sueño y lanzó sus garras al aire. Ella era una pequeña guerrera, solo ella, él pensó con orgullo.

Él no podía volver a dormir, no con la pesadilla todavía dando vueltas en su mente como la niebla en el bosque. Salió al pasillo y se sentó al lado de Tanya, la única de su familia que seguía despierta.

— ¿Qué soñaste? —preguntó Tanya.

Tal vez debió de haber estado sorprendido, pero no lo estaba. Tanya veía más con esos ojos triangulares que tenía.

—Vi a James matar a Bella. Rompía su cuello antes que pudiera alcanzarlos. —Lo que Edward no describió era la mirada de alegría feroz que tenía James mientras que torcía la cabeza de Bella a un lado con un chasquido nauseabundo, una expresión que hacía que sus huesos se helaran al pensarlo.

—Tú no tienes el don de la profecía —señaló Tanya.

Edward refregó una mano por su rostro.

—Creo que estoy contento por eso. No estoy seguro que quiera saber lo que el futuro nos depara.

—El precio de nuestros pecados es ver a aquellos que amamos sufrir por ellos —dijo Tanya—. Debo decirte que he fallado en mis deberes al involucrarme sentimentalmente. Debía apartarme, pero no tuve la fuerza para hacerlo.

—Quiero que te quedes con ella, Tanya. Confío en ti.

—Así será.

Tanya estaba en silencio, Edward admiraba su tranquilidad, su serenidad. En el colegio, ellos habían enseñado a todos los chicos a meditar, lo que se suponía que los ayudaba a volverse más calmados, más centrados, mejores líderes. Pero Edward ya no podía despejar su mente. Sus pensamientos eran un torbellino. Incluso sosteniendo su pequeña pareja ya no lo calmaba como antes, porque en cada momento él estaba consiente que su tiempo con ella podría ser corto. Su mente enumeraba todas las maneras diferentes en que la podía perder: perderla en el parto, perderla a través de James, perderla por los Puristas, o por los rebeldes. Su imaginación productiva amablemente le suministraba con todas las maneras horribles a las que ella podría ser sometida.

Y por sobre todo, no podía escapar de sus pensamientos de culpa. Era un tormento constante que su falta de autocontrol pudiese significar que él fuera el culpable de su muerte. La dulce Bella, ella no parecía culparlo o resentirlo por ponerla en peligro, pero tenía esa naturaleza. Ella parecía que estaba bien pero él estuvo muy determinado en que no sería calmado por complacencia solo para que la alfombra bajo sus pies sea removida. La última vez que había ido al Templo, la estatua de la Diosa parecía que lo había fulminado con la mirada con ojos acusadores y temió Su odio, aunque pareciera bien merecido, incluso al mismo tiempo que dudaba de Su existencia.

Se levantó y fue a su oficina, sabiendo que era imposible dormir, por lo que tendría que ser productivo. Levantó el reporte de Alice. Ella había tomado el trabajo de monitorear las noticias, manteniéndolos informados de las noticias y el humor del píblico. Leyó la primera página –La noticia del nacimiento de dos niñas más de mujeres que aclamaban haber orado a Bella– con un suspiro. Más combustible para el odio Purista. La segunda página le hizo encogerse. La gente suponía que Bella estaba embarazada de nuevo después de ser vista comprando raíz de _meithnil_, y había mucho odio hacia él por poner a su Emperatriz/Diosa en riesgo. Todos se preguntaban por qué ella no había tomado hierbas para prevenir embarazo y algunos habían especulado que él no lo hubiese permitido, queriendo otra niña sin importar el costo de su pareja. Edward tiró los papeles y posó su cabeza en sus brazos, sintiéndose enfermo de la vergüenza.

— ¿Edward? —la voz suave de Bella vino desde la puerta. Ella vestía una prenda sin forma, que Alice llamó 'bata de baño', sobre su ropa de dormir, su bolsa IV atada a su brazo bajo su manga. El tubo saliendo por debajo de su manga. Se acercó a él y posó gentilmente una meno sobre su nuca, sus dedos jugando con su cabello—. ¿Estás bien?

—Estaré bien —dijo él—. Vuelve a dormir. Necesitas descansar.

—Tuve una pesadilla —dijo ella—. Sobre Kate.

Les había llegado la noticia esa tarde. Kate, la cual la historia recordaría como la primera mujer en casarse con un drone, había sido encontrada muerta, brutalmente asesinada junto con su pareja en su hogar en Hoh. Eslóganes anti-emancipadores e insultos fueron pintados en las paredes. Al parecer, Kate había sido un respaldo financiero importante del Underground Railroad drone y algunos de los grafitis sugerían que eso se dio a conocer a las personas equivocadas.

—Lo siento, Bella —dijo Edward—. Sé que te caía bien.

—Solo es muy difícil de entender por qué algunas personas tienen mucho _odio_ dentro de ellos.

La puso en su regazo, abrazándola. Le dio un beso en su frente. Podía enfrentarse a enemigos, podía pelear batallas, pero no podía hacer nada cuando se trataba de protegerla del dolor emocional. Todo lo que podía hacer era ofrecerle consuelo en sus brazos.

De repente, pensó en algo que podría distraerla.

—Hoy encontré algo mientras estaba vaciando los archivos de Aro. —Se acercó a su escritorio y sacó una fotografía—. Esta es Didyme, la madre de Jacob.

Bella se quedó sin aliento mientras estudiaba la fotografía de una mujer con cabello castaño y ojos celestes.

—Era bonita.

—Sé que estás curiosa sobre ella y que Jenks murió antes que tuvieras las respuestas que buscabas. Encontraré alguien que te ayude a encontrarla. Tal vez Jasper…

—No, Edward, no pongas más trabajo en Jasper ahora. Ya tiene sus manos ocupadas.

Edward sabía a lo que se refería, pero fingió no entender el idioma. A veces, era divertido verla intentar traducir.

— ¿Manos llenas de qué?

Bella rio. Él amaba ese pequeño y burbujeante sonido y la manera que hacía que sus ojos brillaran.

—Llenas de _trabajo_ —dijo ella.

—Qué lástima —dijo él—. Hay muchas cosas más… interesantes que pueden llenar las manos de un hombre.

Ahora era Bella la que fingía ignorancia.

— ¿Como qué cosas?

Él se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta con ella en sus brazos.

—Estaría encantado de demostrarlo.

—Edward, hay algo malo con el pequeño Carlisle —dijo Bella. Ella estaba dándoles el desayuno a los bebés mientras que Edward se vestía. Él encontró a su hijo sentado en l mesa, su mano estaba presionada contra su rostro. Lloriqueó cuando vio a su padre, mirando con ojos llenos de esperanza.

—No quiere comer —dijo Bella—. Solo sigue escupiendo los bocados. —Como si estuviera demostrándolo, el pequeño Carlisle usó su lengua para escupir el pedazo de carne de su boca. Cayó en su regazo. Victoria lo levantó rápidamente como si hubiera descubierto un tesoro y se lo hubiese llevado a su boca si Bella no se lo hubiera sacado de su mano. Victoria miró a su mano ya vacía y le dio una mirada a Bella que transmitía, claramente, que se sentía traicionada.

—Probablemente sean sus dientes —dijo Edward—. Todavía no se cayó el que está allí y probablemente le está molestando. —Gentilmente, abrió la boca del pequeño Carlisle y señaló a la zona hinchada y roja—. ¿Ves? Ese que está allí.

Bella suspiró.

—No puedo creer que tengamos que pasar por esto cuatro veces. —Durante su niñez, a los niños Volturi le crecen y se les caen cuatro series de dientes antes de que les crezca los dientes adultos. Ella chilló la primera vez que Carlisle había perdido algunos dientes y supuso que incluso si supieras que iba a pasar, encontrar pequeños colmillos y una almohada con sangre bajo tu bebé podría ser alarmante.

—Esme tiene una pasta que adormece el dolor en las encías —le dijo Edward—. Le diré que la traiga.

Bella sacudió su cabeza.

—No es necesario. Iré al Templo a visitarla. Todavía no se siente cómoda sacando a Stefan en público. —Stefan era el nombre que Carlisle y Esme le dieron a su nieto porque nadie sabía el nombre que le habían dado al nacer. Ellos intentaban tener un perfil bajo y raramente salían en público con él porque Esme a veces recibía reacciones duras de gente que sentía que estaba mal que ella se quedara con el bebé—. Alice y yo iremos y llevaremos a los bebés para que se diviertan un poco.

—Por favor, ten cuidado —dijo Edward. Había habido algunas protestas alrededor del Templo y conflictos que habían llegado a violencia menor entre los Puristas y los Bellites. Las mujeres serían protegidas por Tanya y Liam pero él sabía como un gentío podían rápidamente convertir en muchedumbre.

—Lo tendré —prometió Bella—. Usaré una manta hasta que entremos.

A Edward le hizo gracia. ¿Acaso pensaba que también podía disfrazar a Tanya que medía treinta manos de altura e iba detrás de ella, y que a la vez era tan reconocible como ella misma?

—Entra por la puerta del costado —le dijo.

—Lo haré. —Besó su mejilla y se fue. Edward observó su forma ágil hasta que desapareció por la puerta y suspiró. Deseaba que pudiera ir con ella, pero todavía se sentía incómodo al entrar al Templo y había mucho trabajo para hacer. Tomó el próximo documento de la pila del escritorio. Era un reporte sobre el entrenamiento del ejército drone y parecía que iba bien. Estaban…

La explosión lo lanzó a través del cuarto. Se despertó, aturdido y profundamente confundido. Humo... sirenas... voces gritando. Edward estaba cubierto de trozos de yeso y el torno de la pared detrás de su escritorio, la pared que ya no existía. Un agujero enorme la había reemplazado y pudo ver la planta baja donde el suelo había sido destruido.

¿_Una bomba_? ¡Otro ataque! Sus oídos sensibles zumbaban, pero oyó un sonido que le hizo dar un salto poniéndose en pie y corrió hacia las escaleras, esquivando las puertas caídas y trozos de yeso. Bella, gritando...

Ella estaba en el patio frente a la casa y parecía estar luchando con Tanya. Una furia asesina pasó por él y casi atacó, pero afortunadamente se dio cuenta a tiempo de que Tanya estaba simplemente tratando de evitar que su pequeña Emperatriz entre a la casa. Edward la tomó en sus brazos y rápidamente pasó las manos por sus piernas, torso, sin encontrar lesiones. Alice se puso al lado de Bella, con la boca abierta, los bebés se retorcían en sus brazos. Edward los chequeó rápidamente y los halló ilesos.

— ¡Edward! —jadeó Bella—. Oh, Dios…Edward. —Sus brazos lo rodearon por el cuello en un agarre estrangulador—. ¡Estás lastimado!

Se palmeó a si mismo en busca de heridas y su mano se encontró con sangre pegajosa.

—Superficial —le aseguró—. Algunos raspones.

— ¿Qué pasó? —gritó Alice.

—No lo sé —dijo Edward. Volvió a mirar a la casa y vio que faltaba una gran parte. Actuó por instinto. Edward tomó a Alice por la cintura y la levantó, corrió con ambas mujeres lo más rápido posible. Llegó al Templo en pocos minutos.

— ¡Grandísima madre! —dijo Carlisle cuando vio a su hijo adoptivo sangrando, entando apurado por la puerta con una mujer en cada brazo, una de ellas sosteniendo a tres bebés Volturi, seguidos por Tanya, cuyo personal se apoderó delante de ella en la lista.

—Casa… atacada —jadeó Edward.

—Abajo —ordenó Carlisle. Los condujo, arrebatando una lámpara de la mesa junto con una bolsa de suministros de emergencia escondida cerca de las escaleras. Había una habitación secreta en el rincón más alejado del sótano del Templo, por lo general se utilizaba para almacenar reliquias y manuscritos valiosos, pero también era un buen lugar para esconderse dentro de la seguridad de los muros de piedra.

Edward dejó a las mujeres en el suelo.

—Quédense aquí —ordenó él.

— ¡Edward! —Bella tomó su brazo, su rostro lleno de pánico—. ¡No me dejes!

—Debo hacerlo. Tengo que descubrir qué pasó, si estamos bajo ataques de nuevo. Por favor, quédate aquí.

Podía verlo en sus ojos. La última vez que se habían separado bajo un ataque, ella había pasado por una experiencia horrible y traumática que todavía le daba pesadillas, aunque siempre insistía que no quería hablar sobre lo que había pasado. Él seguía sin saber todos los detalles. Pero ella cuadró sus pequeños hombros, alejando al miedo, y asintió.

La besó y miró hacia la dirección de Tanya. Tanya asintió y tomó del hombro de Bella, solo por si había cambiado de opinión. Se giro y corrió por las escaleras, alcanzando a Carlisle, quien estaba mandando a una nerviosa Esme para que baje las escaleras, con Stefan en sus brazos.

De nuevo afuera, escuchó atentamente. No escuchó ningún motor de aeronave, ninguno de los silbidos penetrantes de misiles voladores, ni armas de fuego, ni explosiones. Trotó hasta la casa de Aro, alerta, precavido, manteniéndose a la línea de árboles hasta que estuviera confiado que era seguro. Vio a Jasper hablando con dos de las casas de drones.

— ¿Qué pasó? —demandó Edward.

—Una bomba —dijo Jasper—. Seguramente un paquete recibido esta mañana. Sam, repite lo que me contaste.

—Un paquete, como él dijo. —Se inclinó mientras hablaba, claramente aterrado que iba a cargar con la culpa—. Un hombre lo dejó en la puerta después del desayuno. No pensé nada y lo dejé en la mesa frente a la puerta principal. Lo siento mucho… por favor…

— ¿Para quién iba dirigido? —preguntó Edward.

La voz de Sam fue baja y bajó su cabeza.

—Para la Emperatriz.

_Diosa dulce y misericordiosa. Si Bella lo hubiese abierto_...

—Describe al hombre que lo trajo.

—Con cicatrices. Muchas cicatrices, como si hubiese sido quemado. Cabello oscuro. Altura promedio. No recuerdo nada más,

Después de unas horas, Edward regresó al sótano secreto del Templo y encontró a Tanya demostrándole a Bella cómo operar su personal, dónde retorcerlo para hacer que las hojas aparezcan.

—Tal vez lo necesites saber algún día —le dijo Tanya, pero Bella no le prestaba atención. Ella vio a Edward y corrió hacia él con un llanto inarticulado. Lo golpeó en el brazo, y luego lo abrazó fuertemente.

— ¡Estaba terriblemente preocupada! ¿No podías aunque sea haber enviado un mensaje?

—No quería que nadie te pudiera rastrear —explicó Edward—. Un mensajero puede ser rastreado fácilmente y no sabía si nuestras comunicaciones habían sido comprometidas otra vez.

El miedo alimentó su preocupación y furia. Pero la razón los reemplazó.

— ¿Qué pasó?

—Una bomba empaquetada —dijo Edward—. Para ti.

—Oh. —Bella se sentó.

Él se sentó a su lado.

—Bella, tenemos que mantenerte segura.

— ¿A dónde vamos?

Él sabía que esto sería difícil que ella lo aceptase.

—Te voy a enviar a Dynal con Tanya. Puedes quedarte en su monasterio. Estarás a salvo allí.

— ¿Yo? ¿Solo…yo?

—Jasper y yo decidimos que sería más seguro si Alice y Rose llevaran a los niños a otros lugares. Ellos no son tan reconocibles. Nessie irá con Rose y Alice se llevará al pequeño Carlisle y Victoria.

— ¿Es muy peligroso que mis bebes estén conmigo? —Los ojos de Bella se inundaron de lágrimas y él sintió una punzada de dolor en su corazón.

Edward tomó su mano y la presionó contra sus labios.

—Necesito que pienses como una Emperatriz, no como madre, no como pareja. No sabemos que tan grande sea esta conspiración, tampoco si el peligro ya pasó. Separados, las chances son mejores así al menos una parte de la familia real sobrevivirá. Si tú y yo estamos juntos… los niños podrán perder a dos de sus padres de una vez y la Federación podría perder a sus gobernantes, y separando a los gemelos genera más probabilidades que uno de nuestros herederos sobreviva —su voz era estable y calmada, pero él sabía la angustia que esto causaría para su amada pareja y para los bebés.

Bella no dijo nada. Miraba a sus manos.

—El _Volvo_ está encendido en el puerto espacial ahora. Es un viaje corto hacia Dynal. Estarás allí en menos de una hora.

— ¿Cuándo podré volver? —preguntó Bella, en voz baja. Todavía no lo miraba.

—Pronto, muy pronto, si todo va bien. Bella, estoy enviando al ejército a Lapush. Es momento de terminar esta rebelión de una vez por todas. Las naves para transportar las tropas están llegando ahora. Espero que la tuya no sea notada con todo el tráfico. —Deseó poder saber lo que ella estaba pensando. Sus ojos oscuros eran enormes, su rostro blanco como el papel.

— ¿Debemos? —simplemente preguntó.

—Tengo que saber que tú y los niños están bien. Jasper y Emmett necesitan la misma seguridad. Todos necesitamos poder pensar claramente sin preocuparse que nuestras parejas estén tirándonos a su dirección.

—Mi lugar es a tu lado —dijo ella suavemente, sus ojos brillaban con lágrimas sin derramar—. Se supone que debemos cargar el campo de batalla juntos.

—Bella, te lo suplico, por favor… —Su tono tenía un indicio de desesperación. Él tenía que convencerla rápidamente y esparcir la familia antes que alguien se diera cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo. Pero, ¿que podía decir? Si fuera ella quien estuviese pidiendo que él se fuera, que se escondiera mientras ella planeaba y ejecutaba una invasión, él tendría que irse pataleando y gruñendo.

Pero Bella lo sorprendió, como siempre lo hacía. Asintió, incluso cuando las lágrimas corrían por su rostro.

Dejarla en el puerto espacial fue lo más difícil que alguna vez había hecho. Bella besó a los bebés y los dejó en los brazos de Alice y Rose.

Rose besó la mejilla de Bella.

—Te quiero, B —dijo ella, con voz tranquila.

—También te quiero, Rose. No dejes que Nessie me olvide… por favor.

—No te irás por mucho tiempo —prometió Rose.

Alice la abrazó fuertemente.

— ¿No ves nada? —murmuró Bella.

Alice negó. Le dio un beso a Bella y dio un paso atrás rápidamente.

—Te veré pronto —dijo, con fingida claridad en su tono.

— ¡Mami! —Nessie dijo, y agitó su manita. Bella agitó su mano de vuelta, con una sonrisa que estiró sus mejillas, una sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos.

Edward tomó su brazo y la llevó hacia la nave. Cerró sus ataduras, sus manos persistentes en su cuerpo, memorizando la sensación de ella, su olor, el sonido de su voz. Sus manos acariciaron su mejilla antes de bajarla y apurar todo.

—Te amo —dijo él—. Diosa, Bella… Te amo muchísimo. —Él deseaba poder tener las palabras para expresarlo. Deseaba saber cómo decirle lo terrible, el dolor en su pecho, la angustia fría que sentía al dejar a su pareja, la otra mitad de su alma—. Ten cuidado —murmuró, y presionó un beso en sus labios.

Se levantó y vio a Tanya, quien se había arrodillado al lado del asiento de Bella, asegurando las ataduras en su pecho.

—Adiós, Emperador —dijo ella. Su tono le sonó algo raro, pero él no podría pensarlo o entenderlo hasta más tarde.

Miró por una última vez a Bella mientras las puertas se cerraban detrás de él, apenas capaz de respirar por lo apretada que sentía su garganta y pecho. Caminó por las escaleras a la pista de aterrizaje, con su mente entumecida. Estuvo allí hasta que la nave era un pequeño punto en el cielo.

No recordaba cómo había vuelto a la sede temporal en el sótano del Templo. Agradeció al entumecimiento. Eso le permitía funcionar, incluso si lo hiciera dar la sensación extraña de verse a sí mismo desde la distancia, separado de sí mismo, incluso mientras daba órdenes e hizo los preparativos. Pasó el tiempo. Comió comida que no tenía sabor y negoció con Por Tangeles por armas. Habló con el Consejo y después se dio cuenta de que no podía recordar una sola palabra que fue dicha, aunque debió haber sido satisfactoria porque todo el mundo se movía con eficiencia y dedicación.

—Edward.

Levantó la vista de sus papeles. Jasper permanecía en la puerta.

Vio la expresión en los ojos de Jasper y tiró los papeles.

—No.

—Edward… —Jasper se arrodilló a su lado, su voz cubierta con lamento y lástima.

—No —dijo Edward otra vez.

—Lo siento —le dijo Jasper otra vez—. Su nave…

— ¡_NO_! —gruñó Edward. Sus garras clavadas en su nuca—. ¡No!


	30. Desenlace (Dénouement)

**_Historia escrita por:Lissa Bryan_**

_**Traducido por:Diana Méndez (FFAD)**_

_**Beta:Constanza Moreno Inostroza (FFAD**_

_**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**_

* * *

_Encuentra mas sobre nuestras traducciones en **www. facebook groups/ FFAddiction/(Sin espacios)**_

* * *

Bella oyó el silbido de la puerta automática cuando fue cerrada y finalmente soltó en libertad el torrente de lágrimas que apenas había podido contener delante de Edward. Podía ver su dolor, cuánto le costó enviar todo por la borda y no querer añadir más carga para desmoronarse delante de él.

Así que ella fue alejada de él antes de que el despegue comenzara. Vagamente oyó al jefe de cabina explicar cosas de que las naves de escape podían ser localizadas y luego sintió que la nave cobraba vida bajo ella. No fue hasta que Tanya se levantó de su asiento, al lado de la posición de Bella, y comenzó a desabrocharle las correas, que Bella se dio cuenta de que la nave había dejado de temblar. Las lágrimas estaban flotando, sin peso, en frente de su cara.

Tanya la terminó de soltar y sacó a Bella en sus brazos, haciendo ruidos calmantes mientras le frotaba la espalda.

— ¿Mejor? —Tanya preguntó cuando ella calló.

—Mejor —coincidió Bella.

De pronto, la cabeza de Tanya estalló en una explosión impresionante.

La sangre salpicó el rostro de Bella y ella se giró en un tornado, reduciendo el giro a medida que aspiraba aire a través de un agujero en el costado del barco, acompañado de un silbido agudo. El pelo de Bella era batido por el aire.

Tanya todavía estaba arrodillada delante de Bella, pero su rostro estaba ido, no era más que pellejo, sangre y carne desmenuzada. Su cuerpo se desplomó lentamente hacia un lado y cayó al suelo, todavía con gracia, incluso en su muerte. Su bastón también cayó al suelo y rodó debajo del asiento de Bella.

— ¡Maldita sea, Lauren! ¡Te dije que esperaras hasta que estuviéramos en el suelo! —gritó una voz.

Una voz que reconoció.

La voz del Hombre Ardiente.

Volteó la cabeza y vio a Lauren de pie a unos pasos de ella, con una pistola en su mano tendida, y con la cara estirada en una expresión alegre, una maliciosa parodia de alegría. Un hombre pasó entre ellas. En su mano llevaba algo que parecía una de esas ventosas de gran tamaño que utilizaban los instaladores de vidrio. Lo presionó sobre el agujero silbador y pulsó los botones en los lados de las asas. El silbido se detuvo.

—Podrías habernos matado a todos, ¡puta estúpida! —gritó el Hombre Ardiente.

Bella abrió la boca para gritar, pero todo lo que salió fue algo entre un gruñido y un gemido. Se quedó mirando el cuerpo de Tanya, esperando a que se levantara. _Queriendo_ que se levantara.

— ¿Esto marcha con piloto automático?

—No, idiota, decidí dejarnos sin rumbo y en la deriva por el espacio hasta que la gravedad de un planeta finalmente nos chupara. ¡Por supuesto que encendí el piloto automático!

Lauren volvió hacia Bella. — ¡Deberías haber visto la expresión de tu cara! —Ella se rio—.Fue como, _¡boom!_, ¡ah! —Ella levantó las manos e hizo una mueca exagerada con la boca abierta de horror.

—Te lo dije, estúpida idiota, _que no dispararas un arma de fuego en el espacio_ —dijo el Hombre Ardiente, con exasperación en cada sílaba—. Tienes suerte de que no tuviéramos una descompresión catastrófica o para decirlo en términos que puedas entender:.. ¡_Un boom_!

Lauren no le prestó atención. —Apuesto a que estás sorprendida de verme, ¿eh? —preguntó a Bella, con su tono tan jovial, como si le hubiera conocido en un parque.

Bella miró a Tanya. _Levántate. __Levántate_.

— ¿Reconoces esto? —Lauren preguntó, agitando la pistola debajo de la cara de Bella.

Ella lo hizo. Era el arma que había llevado con ella al parque, en Puget. Su padre se la había regalado, cuando Bella se mudó a su primer apartamento, una '45'. El largo arañazo por el lado, cuando ella la había dejado caer en el estacionamiento y se había deslizado por el asfalto, era inconfundible.

—Es por eso que regresaste —dijo Bella, las piezas finalmente hicieron clic en su lugar.

— ¡Me dispararon, joder! —dijo Lauren hoscamente—. Incluso me dieron en el primer salto. Afortunadamente, tu pequeña Suzy-suicida-Sunshine se sentó por allí por unos pocos días antes de que alguien la encontrara.

— ¿Por qué esto? Si querías verme muerta, ¿por qué no fuiste al pasado, hubieras parado todo esto y no hubieras dejado que fuera traída aquí? —Bella preguntó. Tanya aún no se había movido. Hubo un amplio charco de sangre en el suelo, arrastrándose hacia los pies de Bella.

—No funciona de esa manera —dijo Lauren con impaciencia—. Tú estás _aquí_. Si tratara de volver ahora y parar el hecho de que vinieras aquí, sería arruinar todo en el presente, haber cambiado o la forma que había afectado la vida de otras personas. Además, se trata de algo _mucho_ más divertido.

— ¿Por qué? —Bella dijo con la voz quebrada.

La cara de Lauren cambió de humor a la rabia rápidamente, como si una máscara le hubiera sido arrancada. Se lanzó hacia Bella y empujó el arma con fuerza brutal en la parte inferior de su mandíbula. — ¡Debido a que debería haber sido yo, maldita perra! ¡_Yo_!

Bella la miró parpadeando, con miedo de mover un músculo para que no hiciera explotar el arma.

—Yo soy tu sobrina, tía Bella —escupió Lauren—. ¡Apuesto a que no lo viste venir! Tus padres tuvieron otro hijo después de tu muerte, un niño normal. Mi padre. ¿Pero qué fue lo que consiguió todo el tiempo mientras crecía? ¡Ah sí! _¡Qué perfecta fue Bella! ¡Bella era una maravillosa hija!, y ¿por qué no puedes ser más como Bella?_

Si Lauren le hubiera dicho a Bella que sus padres habían huido para ser payasos de circo después de que ella hubiera muerto, Bella no podía haber estado más desconcertada. —Lauren —susurró, tratando de mover la mandíbula tan poco como fuera posible—. Yo no sé por qué le habrían dicho ese tipo de cosas a tu padre. Nunca pensaron que era una buena hija cuando estaba viva.

—No importa —dijo Lauren—. ¡Tú arruinaste mi vida, a pesar de que estabas muerta antes de que mi padre hubiera nacido! Mis abuelos... Yo debería haber heredado todo ese dinero, pero no, pensaron que no era tan buena como tú. ¡Yo no era tan inteligente o tan cortés, como los zapatos de la _Bella_ perfecta de mierda! ¡Y cuando me trajeron aquí, me casé con un hombre mayor, cuando debería haber sido la pareja de Edward! Pero ellos no buscan un Volturi para que coincida con el ADN de una mujer. No, es al revés, yo era simplemente otro perfil en un charco de billones de dólares y que tendría que esperar a que el ordenador finalmente me escogiera a mí. Pero te escogió _a ti_ primero ¡Una puta suicida que nunca hizo nada para merecerlo! Después me hicieron ir por ti, pensé: _bueno, todavía tengo una oportunidad con Emmett, él sería rey si Edward se hubiera ido_. Y él tenía que ir a la mierda por esa perra rubia gigante. ¡Ella ni siquiera estaba tan cerca de una pareja como yo!

Bella recordó el día que Lauren había llegado al final del pasillo para encontrarse con Emmett, apestaba demasiado. —Pensaste que si no te bañabas, tu olor sería más fuerte y que él pensaría en ti como una pareja —dijo Bella.

— ¿Qué? Oh, sí, eso. ¡Es tu culpa que no pudiera conseguir que me tuviera en cuenta! Primero, él se movió por ahí pensando que eras su compañera, así que no pude llamar su atención y entonces empujaste a esa perra de Rosalie en su cara.

—Deberías habérmelo dicho, Lauren —dijo Bella, manteniendo su voz tan suave y cuidadosa como fuera posible—. Yo te habría ayudado. Todavía puedo ayudarte. Podemos poner a Emmett lejos de Rose si tú eres su verdadera pareja.

Lauren echó una carcajada sin alegría. —Tú no me ayudarías. No das una mierda por nadie más que por ti misma. Pero yo no necesito tu ayuda. Una vez que James te tenga a su cargo, voy a ser rica y poderosa y todo el mundo va a besarme el culo de la manera en que besan el tuyo ahora.

— ¿Tú saboteaste la red? —Bella le preguntó.

—No, ese fui yo —dijo el Hombre Ardiente—. Hola. Mi nombre es Benjamin. —Y él le dio un puñetazo en la cara. Bella se cayó de su asiento, en el charco de sangre de Tanya, estaba tan aturdida por el golpe que ni siquiera podía darse la vuelta. Benjamín la cogió por las solapas de su túnica y la colocó en una posición sentada—. ¿Te acuerdas de mí, Bella? Es posible que me recuerdes como _el hombre que prendió FUEGO. _¡Mírame!_ ¡Mírame!_

Bella lo hizo, tratando de ocultar el horror que sentía. Su rostro estaba bordado con gruesas cicatrices, su boca sin labios se curvaron en una mueca de desprecio. —Tú me hiciste esto a mí —dijo entre dientes—. Tal vez necesitas buscar en el sistema de la Federación de cuidados de la salud, ya que no cubre procedimientos como la cirugía plástica para hacerme parecer normal otra vez.

—Tenemos el dinero ahora —sonrió Lauren—. James le ha pagado un montón a Ben para que acabara con la red y así poder bombardear a los cabrones, y estuvieran de vuelta a la Edad de Piedra. Realmente esperaba que murieras, Bella. Pero tú eres como una maldita cucaracha. Incluso Ben entró en el palacio para hacer seguro aquello, y mira lo que le hicieron a él. Él debería, simplemente, haberte matado. Tú lo convertiste en un monstruo.

Un_ lo siento_ no parecía cubrirlo y Bella no sabía qué más decir.

— ¡Maldita perra! —gruñó Benjamin y la golpeó de nuevo. Bella cayó a su lado y él le dio una patada con toda su fuerza en el abdómen. El dolor era tan intenso que Bella no podía ni gritar. Una suave tos fue el sonido que salió en su lugar. Ella se quedó allí, con la mejilla apoyada en el suelo, tratando de hacer que su cuerpo volviera al hábito de respirar cuando lo vio... el bastón de Tanya que yacía a solo unos centímetros de sus dedos.

Benjamín le dio otra patada y Bella se acurrucó, olvidó todo momentáneamente, mientras todo se volvía blanco y plateado por un largo rato, en silencio. Benjamin le gritaba y Lauren detrás de él saltando y aplaudiendo, con una sonrisa que estiraba su cara como el gato Cheshire. Bella estiró la mano izquierda mientras que ellos se distrajeron, y con un movimiento agarró el bastón. En un instante, ella lo tenía en las manos y la giró para liberar las cuchillas. Ella se volvió hacia Benjamin y lo agarró por el cuello. Él se tambaleó hacia atrás, chorreando sangre entre sus dedos, y una mirada de sorpresa casi cómica escrita a través de sus características burbujas.

Lauren gritó y apretó el gatillo. La pistola no ofreció nada, tan solo clics secos, y Lauren se quedó mirándola.

—Nunca me gustó esa arma —dijo Bella—. Se le atascaba el gatillo. —Y luego embistió el bastón en la tripa de Lauren. La mano de Lauren convulsivamente apretó el gatillo varias veces más y otro disparo sonó, zumbando y dejando a Bella en la pared. Un agujero apareció, ese silbato de tetera agudo aumento en un grito mientras una lágrima aparecía debajo de ella. Una sirena sonaba y las luces de la cabina empezaron a parpadear. Bella sacó el bastón del estómago de Lauren y lo metió en ella nuevamente. No esperó a ver los resultados.

Bella se sumergió en el lado opuesto de la cabina y de un tirón hacia arriba jaló la lengüeta que cubría la palanca de escape, y la giró. Se arrastró dentro y gritó cuando la mano de Lauren tomó su pie. Bella arremetió salvajemente, golpeando a Lauren en toda la cara, sintiendo un crujido satisfactorio bajo su talón, que era probablemente la nariz de Lauren. Lauren cayó hacia atrás y Bella pulsó el botón rojo al lado de la puerta. Echó un último vistazo a Tanya, su amada protectora, Tanya que había muerto porque estaba consolando a Bella y nunca vio venir a Lauren detrás de ella con una pistola.

La cápsula se cerró con un chasquido y un _pfsst_ de presión de aire, al igual que Bella vio el agujero de bala en el costado de la nave. Los restos alrededor de la cabina se arremolinaban en el aire, ya que fue succionada hacia el agujero. _¡Despega, despega!_ Bella pidió a la cabina. El barco estaba destrozado a su alrededor.

Bella dejó escapar otro grito cuando Lauren saltó sobre el capó de la cápsula, escarbando en ella con los dedos ensangrentados, como si estuviera tratando de abrirla. La nave sonó ruidosamente cuando comenzó a retirarse de la pista de lanzamiento. Lauren se apoderó de sus lados y fue arrastrada a lo largo de unos pocos metros. Bella tenía la idea loca de que Lauren iba a tratar de montar la cosa todo el camino hasta la superficie del planeta. O tal vez solo estaba tratando de dañarla lo suficiente para evitar que Bella se salvara.

_Desde el corazón del infierno, doy una puñalada en ti. Por la razón del odio, escupo mi último aliento en ti._

Y entonces los ojos de Lauren se quedaron en blanco y ella se deslizó fuera de la cápsula, ya que se retiraba. Con una _sacudida_, la vaina fue expulsada del tubo y Bella se estrelló contra su asiento. Ella se apresuró a hacer clic en las ataduras, debido a que el planeta de abajo parecía venir hacia ella muy rápido y podía ser golpeada por la atmósfera en cualquier momento. La cápsula giraba en bucles flojos y Bella tuvo que cerrar los ojos. Y así lo hizo, concentrándose en su cuerpo y deseó no haberlo hecho. Ella estaba herida gravemente. Su rostro estaba lastimado por los dos golpes que había recibido y le dolía el estómago con fuerza. _¡Su bebé!_ Bella se llevó las manos sobre su abdómen doloroso, para proteger la vida inocente en su interior.

La cápsula dio nuevamente giros en forma de bucles y luego las patas salieron hacia abajo, disparando ráfagas de gas para nivelar la cápsula. Las luces parpadearon y una pequeña serie de símbolos aparecieron en una pantalla pequeña en frente de ella. Bella los miró con debilidad. Si dijera algo así como: _Presione aquí para el arranque de motores_, estaba bien y verdaderamente jodida.

Con un zumbido, los motores se iniciaron. Bella sintió el golpe por primera vez, como la vaina golpeaba la atmósfera y comenzó a sacudírsele con traqueteo los huesos. Ella se preparó lo mejor que pudo y se echó hacia atrás, apretando los dientes. El temblor se puso peor y peor... Y llamas florecieron durante la campana de cristal de la cápsula. Podía sentir su calor. Parecía como si el aire se estuviera acabando. No podía recuperar el aliento. El corazón le latió con fuerza mientras, ella se quedó sin aliento.

Oscuridad.

Bella se despertó.

Se sentó y miró a su alrededor. Todavía estaba en la cápsula, pero estaba en medio de un prado cubierto de hierba. Tenía una sensación de _déjà vu_, pero su mente se sentía como si estuviera rellena de algodón y ni siquiera se había molestado en arreglarla. Tiró de la palanca de la puerta y con un silbido, la campana de la cápsula se deslizó hacia atrás.

Bella desabrochó sus ataduras y se levantó. Se dejó caer de inmediato cuando un dolor desgarrador atravesó su abdomen. Ella gritó, doblándose, apoyando una mano en el techo de la cápsula para tener equilibrio. Fue un minuto antes de que el dolor retrocediera lo suficiente para poder salir.

¿Dónde demonios estaba ella, de todos modos? Miró a su alrededor, tratando de orientarse. El aire era suave y caliente, así que no era Volterra. Con el canto de los pájaros y el suave baile de la hierba producido por el viento, podía creer que era la Tierra. Dio un paso adelante y gritó cuando otro dolor la atravesó. Se sentía la humedad en las piernas y miró hacia abajo. Un gemido de horror salió de sus labios. Sangre. Ella estaba sangrando. _Oh, Dios, mi bebé..._

Giró la cabeza desesperadamente, en busca de ayuda y vio, a través de los árboles, una luz tenue. Se tambaleó hacia ella, concentrándose con todas sus fuerzas, antes de que el mundo, poco a poco, se convirtiera en oscuro y gris. ¿ A qué horas caminó de esa manera? Bella miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que estaba en la puerta de una casa, cuya luz había visto por la ventana. Ella aporreó la puerta redonda, balanceándose sobre sus pies. Se apoyó en ella y golpeó de nuevo.

La puerta se abrió y Bella cayó hacia adelante, pero nunca llegó al piso, antes de que todo se oscureciera.

Púrpura.

Por encima de ella, estaba púrpura.

Ella miró hacia abajo. La manta cubriéndola también era de color púrpura.

Y ella estaba tan caliente. Abrigada. El sudor le cubría el rostro y trató de tirar de la manta, pero no podía levantarla.

Tan caliente.

El púrpura... ¿Quién sabía que en el infierno estaba _Barney,_ el dinosaurio?

Ella gimió, sacudiendo la cabeza. El dolor...

Un paño frío en la frente. Trató de decir lo agradecida que estaba más que sus palabras y su boca al parecer ya no pronunciaba.

Tan caliente... Y con sed. Su boca estaba pegada cuando trató de abrirla.

Oscuridad. Bendita oscuridad.

Bella abrió los ojos.

Nunca había visto esta habitación antes. La cama en la que yacía tenía un dosel púrpura que hacía juego con la manta colocada sobre ella. Las paredes eran blancas y dibujos de pájaros y plantas fueron añadidas aquí y allá. Muy bien hecho, con un ojo para el detalle, señaló, jugando a ser crítica de Arte, pero probablemente no era lo que debería estar haciendo en estos momentos.

Volteó la cabeza y vio a una mujer sentada al lado de su cama, con una mano en un telar para tejer telas. Tenía el pelo largo, oscuro y plateado, cayendo sobre sus hombros, y sus ojos eran de un azul glacial.

—Hola —susurró Bella, su voz fue un derrame alarmante de crujidos.

La mujer la miró durante un largo momento, con esos ojos azul claro y aburridos, y se volteó a tejer de nuevo.

De repente, Bella recordó. _La nave. La cápsula ¡Mi bebé_! Sus manos volaron a su abdómen.

—El niño lo perdiste —dijo la mujer, con los ojos puestos en el telar.

Un pequeño grito salió de los labios de Bella. Ella esperó a que la mujer la tomara de vuelta. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras el silencio se prolongó. Ella dejó escapar un sollozo estremecido. Y luego otro. Y entonces cayó en llanto, dándose la vuelta hacia su lado y tirando las rodillas hasta el pecho mientras el dolor la invadía. _No, no, no..._

La mujer se levantó, dejando caer su telar en su silla y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí con un clic.

Bella lloró hasta quedarse dormida, los sollozos sacudían su cuerpo, hasta que estaba tan débil que simplemente se quedó dormida, y las lágrimas que había derramado se secaron.

Cuando Bella abrió los ojos, la mujer se sentó junto a ella una vez más. Ella no dijo nada y Bella tampoco. Se quedó mirando los bocetos en su lugar.

— ¿Tienes hambre? —preguntó la mujer.

—No, gracias —dijo Bella automáticamente.

— ¿Tienes sed?

—Sí, estoy sedienta.

Bella oyó las salpicaduras de un líquido en un vaso y la mujer estaba a su lado, deslizando un brazo por debajo de los hombros de Bella para sostenerla en posición vertical. —Casi mueres —dijo. Sostenía el vaso en los labios de Bella y la ayudó a tomar sorbos lentos de agua.

Bella casi deseó estarlo. Un manto negro se cernía sobre ella y no se atrevía a quitarlo ambos sentidos. Ella entendió cómo un Volturi podría morir de pena. Era tentador simplemente el poder descansar y esperar a la muerte, y así tomarla. Se sentía tan débil, que probablemente no tomaría mucho tiempo.

_Edward..._ Su rostro pasó por su mente. No podía ir sin cuidado esa noche. Si no por otra razón, tenía que seguir con vida para él.

— ¿Mi bebé está realmente muerto? —Bella declaró, con ojos suplicantes a la mujer.

La mujer se sentó y dejó el vaso sobre la mesilla de noche. —Sí, lo siento, Emperatriz.

—Emperatriz... ¿Así que ya sabes quién soy yo?

Los ojos de azul glacial, se volvieron calientes y fríos al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Crees que yo podría olvidar la cara de la mujer cuya pareja mató a mi hijo?

Bella sintió que todo el aire salía de sus pulmones.

—Jacob —susurró ella con su último hilo de aire. El dolor y la dificultad habían desgastado la belleza de Didyme, pero Bella todavía podía ver el fantasma de la joven que había visto en esa foto, aún persistente bajo las arrugas y la piel curtida. Ella estaba en Fénix, entonces. ¿Cómo diablos se había metido en Fenix?

—Sí, Jacob, mi hijo... Esta era su habitación. El púrpura era su color favorito. —Didyme miró a su alrededor antes de clavar su mirada en Bella de nuevo—. Oré todo el tiempo que estuviste inconsciente, ardiendo de fiebre y perdiendo sangre. Le pregunté a la Diosa por qué te entregó en mis manos. ¿Fue para que yo pudiera conseguir la venganza que siempre he querido? ¿O era un golpe de suerte que haría el resto de mi vida financieramente cómoda después de que te vendiera a los rebeldes? Durante horas interminables oraba. Finalmente decidí que lo haría. Me quedaría a esperar, hasta que Quil me viniera a traer mis suministros y le diría que llamara a los rebeldes, cuando ellos llegaran a la ciudad. Me merezco un poco de consuelo en mi vejez —dijo.

Las lágrimas estaban nadando en sus ojos.

—Pero no podía hacerlo. Yo no podía hacerlo, porque tú también sabes lo que es perder a un hijo.


	31. Didyme

**_Historia escrita por:Lissa Bryan_**

_**Traducido por:Sasita LLerena (FFAD)**_

_**Beta:Constanza Moreno Inostroza (FFAD)**_

_**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**_

* * *

Encuentra mas sobre nuestras traducciones en **www. facebook groups/ FFAddiction/(Sin espacios)**

* * *

Jasper debería estar liderando el ejército de Volterra en el asalto contra LaPush, pero en lugar de eso, se encontraba en medio de una llanura rocosa, viendo como el Emperador recorría los restos del _Volvo_ una docena de veces. Edward era incapaz de liderar algo en este momento y Jasper tenía miedo de pensar en lo que él podría hacer si es que lo dejaba solo. Envió instrucciones desde su comunicador a un Emmett aterrado (que lo estaba haciendo mejor de lo que él mismo creía posible) mientras veía a Edward desmoronarse.

Desde que Jasper le dijo sobre el choque del _Volvo_ en una de las lunas de Fenix, Edward se volvió… un poco demente. Él había mantenido la compostura hasta dejar todo en orden y pasar el mando a Jasper, quien inmediatamente lo había transferido a un quejoso Emmett y habían partido a la escena del accidente. Él no había dicho una palabra en horas y tampoco parecía estar consciente de que Jasper lo acompañaba.

El hedor del metal chamuscado y del combustible quemado flotaba en el aire. La atmósfera de la luna era apenas tolerable sin un respirador, el humo de incendio estaba impregnado por todas partes. Edward quitó pedazos retorcidos fuera del camino, ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando el metal caliente le quemó las manos.

Los recolectores de algas que habían descubierto la nave habían movido los tres cuerpos que habían encontrado, cubriéndolos con lonas de algas que estaban hechas para protegerlos de la abrasadora radiación UV que penetraba a través de la delgada atmósfera. Todos estaban muy quemados, Tanya era la única reconocible, gracias solo a su altura. —No es Bella —Edward había dicho cuando vio el pequeño cuerpo de una mujer. Sin un lector de ADN, no había manera de que pudiera estar seguro. Jasper en privado pensaba que simplemente estaba en negación, pero no dijo nada, dejando que Edward siguiera buscando si eso era lo que necesitaba hacer.

La tripulación del Volvo estaba de vuelta en Volterra. Todos habían recibido un mensaje de que el vuelo se había retrasado debido a problemas mecánicos descubiertos por la tripulación de reabastecimiento de combustible, y como cualquier marinero del universo, habían estado suficientemente contentos como para permitir que se extienda su partida. Solo el capitán había sospechado, y su cuerpo fue descubierto dentro de un armario en el hangar.

Edward había llegado al final del campo de escombros. Se movía como un sonámbulo iba hasta los restos de la cola de la nave y empezaba de nuevo, sus movimientos menos metódicos esta vez, con las manos llenas de ampollas seguían escarbando a través de la ceniza caliente.

—Edward. —Jasper se acercó a su amigo poniéndole una mano en el hombro. Hablaba suavemente, preparando mentalmente palabras que reconoció que él mismo ignoraría si fuera Alice quien hubiera estado en esa nave.

Edward se lo quitó de encima, sin detenerse en su búsqueda. —No puedo encontrarla —dijo, con la voz tensa y desesperada—. No puedo encontrarla.

—Tal vez ella tomó otra unidad —ofreció una de las cosechadoras de algas que habían estado observando la maniática búsqueda del Emperador, en sus rostros mostraban la misma expresión de compasión solemne.

Edward se congeló y se colocó frente al muchacho en un instante. — ¿Qué? —preguntó.

Su intensidad lo intimidó. Cuando volvió a hablar, su voz era precavida y pequeña. —Esta es una clase-M 676 Aueron. Vienen equipadas con dos unidades de escape, pero sólo veo una por allí.

Jasper dijo una oración silenciosa de agradecimiento por el muchacho y su obsesión con las naves espaciales lo que les brindó una memoria enciclopédica de sus detalles.

Edward hizo un pequeño sonido. Sus ojos revelaban su lucha: deseaba tanto poder tener esperanzas pero al mismo temía tenerlas.

— ¿Tenían dos unidades de escape? —Jasper preguntó.

El muchacho lo consideró, dándose golpecitos con el dedo sobre sus labios mientras pensaba. —Sé que las hicieron con la Serie J, pero había un defecto en el software que hacía que las unidades aparecieran en los radares de los misiles así que las descontinuaron por un rato. No sé si habrían arreglado ese problema para la Serie M.

El comunicador de Jasper sonó, el sonido que le avisaba que tenía un importante mensaje en espera. Lo sacó de su bolsillo y lo encendió, se quedó con la boca abierta ante la imagen que apareció en la pantalla.

—Tengo que llamar a mi compañero —dijo Bella cuando regresaba caminando lenta y dolorosamente de la letrina de Didyme. Llevaba un conjunto de ropa de ella, vieja y desteñida pero limpia y confortable. Eran un poco anchas pero era porque Didyme es un poco más redondeada que Bella, pero ella apreciaba la falta de restricción alrededor de su cuerpo dolorido.

—Pronto —Didyme prometió—. Por favor siéntate. Necesitas comer.

—No creo que pueda —Bella confesó—. Pero gracias por tu oferta.

—Debes hacerlo. Tienes que comer para que tu cuerpo pueda recuperarse. Has perdido mucha sangre, y la fiebre casi te mata.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente? —Bella preguntó.

—Cuatro días.

Bella sintió como si la hubieran golpeado de nuevo. — ¡Edward! ¡Tengo que llamarlo! ¡Debe estar frenético!

—Vas a tener que esperar hasta que Quil venga —dijo Didyme, inclinándose para revolver la olla sobre el fuego—. No tengo ningún comunicador. La única manera de hacer llegar un mensaje es enviarlo con el chico que trae mis suministros una vez al mes. Probablemente venga hoy o mañana, en algún momento.

— ¿A qué distancia está la ciudad más cercana? —Bella preguntó.

Didyme negó con la cabeza. —Si estás pensando en llegar caminando, olvídate de eso. Apenas puedes ir de ida y regreso desde la letrina, mucho menos caminar diez millas a través del bosque. Siéntate y come. Tu compañero va a estar bien.

Bella se dijo a sí misma que Didyme no quería parecer tan insensible e indiferente con los sentimientos de Edward, pero de nuevo, tal vez lo hacía a propósito. Él había matado a su hijo después de todo. — ¿Vives aquí sola? —le preguntó.

Didyme se sirvió un cucharón de guiso en un tazón de madera. Ella se lo ofreció a Bella, la cual no lo aceptó. La idea comida revolvía su estómago. —Sola desde que se llevaron a mi hijo —dijo Didyme. Sorbió el líquido de la taza mientras utilizaba una pequeña cuchara de madera para apartar pequeños trocitos de comida del borde de su boca.

Bella miró alrededor de la pequeña casa de campo. Era rústica y sencilla, pero estaba escrupulosamente limpia, perfumada dulcemente con los racimos de hierba seca que colgaban de las vigas. Un par de botas de gran tamaño estaban al pie de una silla junto a la puerta, su piel descolorida y agrietada... de Jacob, Bella estaba segura, esperando eternamente para que regrese y se las vuelva a poner.

Un pensamiento se le ocurrió. —Tú eras una de Las Seis, ¿no es así? —Bella preguntó—. ¿Por qué dijiste que eras una anciana?

—Mírame, Bella. Con la forma en que me veo, todo el mundo me trata como si yo fuera anciana y la Diosa sabe que me siento como una. Mi vida se siente como si fuera una novela que es demasiado larga, incluso ha perdido la trama dejando solo a personajes que parecen fantasmas rondando entre las páginas sin ningún motivo.

— ¿Creciste en la Federación?

Didyme asintió con la cabeza, ella todavía tenía gestos humanos. —Yo era solo una niña cuando se llevaron a mi madre de Roma, en el segundo año de Vespasiano. Ella era la viuda de un comerciante de oliva y siempre estuvo muy agradecida de que nos hubieran rescatado de lo que probablemente hubiera sido una vida de pobreza terrible. Su esposo tenía un hijo de un matrimonio anterior el cual heredó la casa y negocio de su padre. Madre dependía de su caridad y él no era terriblemente generoso.

—Mi madre y yo veníamos de una tierra donde había esclavitud, y yo crecí en esta galaxia donde la esclavitud drone era aceptada como parte de la vida, por lo que nunca se me ocurrió cuestionarme el orden de la vida. Admito que era alguien superficial que no se preocupa de esos asuntos a menos que me afectaran personalmente.

—Marcus y yo no nos habíamos conocido hasta que la computadora nos puso como pareja, pero la primera vez que lo vi, estaba completamente segura que me había enamorado, cegada por las estrellas que cubrían mis ojos. Era guapo, maduro, un sofisticado e importante hombre, un presidente. De hecho me vi como una chica muy afortunada, la heroína de mi propia historia. —Didyme se quedó en silencio por un momento, alargó la mano y revolvió el guiso antes de continuar con su relato. Golpeó la cuchara a un lado de la olla y la puso encima de la tapa—. El enamoramiento murió rápidamente y no creo que Marcus me haya amado realmente tampoco. Éramos muy diferentes para eso, pero pensé que al menos lo atraía.

—Ocurrió antes de que me quedé embarazada. No me importó porque me estaba divirtiendo mucho con la atención, la ropa, las fiestas, los aduladores que creí, eran verdaderos amigos. Sin embargo, le molestaba a Marcus. Él pensaba que probablemente había algo mal en mí. De la manera en la que era, nunca se le ocurrió preguntarse sobre su propia fertilidad. Finalmente di a luz después de casi dos años desde nuestra ceremonia de apareamiento, un tiempo bastante largo para un Volturi. Para ese punto, Marcus y yo apenas pasábamos palabra, y solo pasaba tiempo con él cuando visitaba mi nido.

—Cuando Jacob nació de su _durice_, miré a su pequeño rostro, y por primera vez en mi vida, sentí amor real, no la pálida imitación de la emoción a la que siempre había llamado por ese nombre. Entonces sentí verdadero odio por primera vez, cuando Marcus dijo que tenía que deshacerse del bebé antes de que alguien se enterara de que era un drone. Incluso anunció públicamente que Jacob había muerto. Los Presidentes de Ailezme no eran elegidos de por vida y tenía miedo de cómo esto afectaría a su carrera. —Ella escupió la última palabra como una obscenidad.

—Ninguno de mis supuestos amigos querían ayudarme y por fin vi lo que era para ellos: simplemente era un camino para acercarse al hombre que tenía el poder. Los susurros y sus sonrisas detrás de sus manos, regocijándose maliciosamente de mi mala fortuna. Pero yo amaba a mi bebé y no me avergonzaba de él, sin importar lo cruel que llegaban a ser. Sabía que tenía huir y no tenía mucho tiempo. Marcus estaba acercándose a la violencia ante mi negativa de renunciar a Jacob y tenía miedo de que le hiciera daño. Empaqué todas mis joyas y huí. Lograrlo fue de milagro. La bolsa con mis joyas fue robada en el puerto espacial y me arrestaron cuando traté de comprar una identificación falsa. Si no hubiera sido por un granjero y su esposa desde Fenix, quien se apiadó de una chica joven con un bebé llorando en un puerto espacial, no sé qué habría sido de mí.

—Charlotte y Garrett me ayudaron a establecerme aquí. Charlotte me enseñó a tejer, lo que trajo un poco de ingresos, y sobre las hierbas medicinales que podía recoger y vender. Los médicos son escasos aquí. Garrett me enseñó a utilizar una resortera para que pudiese cazar la carne que mi bebé necesitara. No fue una vida fácil, sobre todo para alguien que nunca había siquiera recogido su propia túnica del piso, pero nunca me arrepentí de mi decisión. Mi Jacob valió la pena.

—Este siempre ha sido un planeta amistoso con los drones, probablemente debido a su escasa población y economía agrícola. Los drones que han escapado son mano de obra barata. Pero tiene sus peligros. Los cazadores de drones vienen varias veces al año para obtener mercancía más barata para la subastas, por lo que a veces hay partidas de caza.

Didyme vio la expresión en el rostro de Bella en la última parte. —Sí, _cazar_. Jacob recibió un disparo cuando era un niño, pero logró esconderse en un tronco hueco antes de que lo atraparan. He escuchado de cazadores que cuelgan las garras de los drones en collares como si fueran trofeos.

—Hace poco más de una década, Jacob no volvió después de un día de trabajo en la granja. Charlotte me dijo que había sido atacada por cazadores y enseguida supe qué es lo que había pasado. Intenté seguirle la pista. Intenté ahorrar mientras lo hacía, esperaba poder comprar su libertad cuando lo encontrara. Hace tres años descubrí que su dueño era el Emperador y supe que nunca podría tenerlo de vuelta. Un drone que había trabajado para tan ilustre dueño costaría más que una nave espacial. Lo único que podía hacer era esperar a que él lograra escapar y encontrara su camino de regreso a casa.

—Y luego me enteré de que el Emperador lo había matado. —Los ojos de Didyme se desbordaron de lágrimas, las cuales caían marcando líneas en sus mejillas—. Dime la verdad: ¿Lo estabas usando para eso?

— ¿Qué? ¡No! —Bella se quedó sin aliento—. No, no fue así, lo juro. Jacob era mi amigo.

—_Amigo_ —se burló Didyme—. ¿Quién tiene a un drone como amigo?

—Alguien que piensa que la esclavitud es algo moralmente incorrecto, y que las personas no valen menos por algunas diferencias en su código genético —respondió Bella—. En mi época, la esclavitud está prohibida y se supone que todos tienen los mismos derechos. En la práctica, no estamos tan avanzados como nuestros ideales. Todavía hay racismo y xenofobia, pero esas opiniones son ampliamente ridiculizadas por ser ignorantes y arcaicas. El prejuicio parece ser parte de todas las culturas que he encontrado, tanto en la Tierra y aquí en Forx... prejuicio basado en el status social, religión o raza... hay cientos de variantes, pero son parte se un todo, en el fondo es lo misma enfermedad que infecta el alma .Cuéntame, Didyme, ¿tu madre te llamó así por el poema de Asclepíades? Encaja perfectamente con este tema.

"_Didyme mis ojos me han arrebatado_

_Por desgracia, al ver tu belleza,_

_Como la cera ante el fuego, me derrito_

_A pesar de que eres negra, ¿y qué?_

_También lo son los carbones, pero cuando ellos encienden,_

_Brillan como capullos de rosa."_

—No lo sé —dijo Didyme, pero entendió lo que Bella quería decir. Los prejuicios contra los drones no eran diferentes a los prejuicios basados en el color de piel o cualquier otra característica.

—Desde que llegué a la Federación, mi objetivo ha sido poner fin a la esclavitud, por eso es que se dio la emancipación a los drones a cambio de su servicio en defensa de la Federación.

—Yo no sé qué creer —dijo Didyme—. He oído historias contradictorias. Pensé que estabas tratando de conseguir reclutas y no creo ni por un segundo el que mantengas tu promesa.

—La emancipación de los dones en territorio rebelde es solo el primer paso —Bella admitió—. Una vez que la rebelión se haya terminado, voy a trabajar para liberar a todos los drones de todos los Nueve. Solo puedo gobernar si puedo serle fiel a mi conciencia. Se lo dije al Emperador cuando nos apareamos. Dios sabe que no soy perfecta, pero quiero ser una buena Emperatriz. Quiero lo mejor para la Federación, pero para toda la gente de la Federación, no solo los Alphas o Betas, y no solo para los ricos y poderosos. Tengo una oportunidad especial aquí, Didyme. No me tengo que preocupar de una reelección por lo que no me tengo que comprometer para seguir siendo popular y mantener mi posición.

—En mi planeta siempre he visto a idealistas entrar en el gobierno, gente que entra con las mismas esperanzas y sueños que yo tengo. Estoy segura que se dijeron a sí mismos que un poco de compromiso valía la pena porque podía hacer un gran cambio si se quedaba en la oficina. Pero con el tiempo, se encuentran más y más comprometidos hasta que su visión se ve tan grande que se pierde pronto, y se convierten en otro traje vacío, alguien que dice cualquier cosa para contentar al público del momento y pone toda su atención en ganar favores especiales de los que pagan la campaña de su reelección.

—Tengo la capacidad de concentrarme en hacer lo que pienso que es correcto sin tener que preocuparme por encuestas o en los grupos con intereses especiales. Me gustaría que todo el mundo pudiera ver al menos que mis intensiones son buenas, porque las críticas a veces me duelen mucho, sobre todo cuando vienen de gente que no entiende lo que estoy haciendo ni por qué. Pero no voy a dejar de hacer lo que creo que es correcto simplemente porque no le gusta a la mayoría. No puedo.

Bella respiró hondo y dejó la taza de té. —Desde que llegué aquí, me han dicho que todo sucede por una razón, que la Diosa tiene un plan. Dios sabe que he visto bastantes y sorprendentes coincidencias que hacen que me pregunte si tal vez eso es verdad. No puedo decir que creo en algo de eso, lo que probablemente suena bastante extraño viniendo de una mujer que muchas personas creen que es la Diosa misma, pero si hay algún tipo de plan divino debí ser elegida por una razón y no creo que fuera para liderar el sentido de moda de la Federación y cortar listones.

Bella se quedó mirando el fuego crepitante y se frotó la cara con las manos. —He estado buscándola, Didyme. No sé si me cree, pero lo hice.

— ¿Esa fue usted? —la voz de Didyme fue aguda por la sorpresa—. Mis amigos me habían advertido de que alguien estaba buscándome. Pensé que tal vez era Marcus, con la esperanza de arrastrarme de vuelta ahora que Jacob había muerto.

Bella negó con la cabeza. —Era yo. Quería encontrarte, contarte acerca de Jacob, porque me horroriza que cualquier madre pueda perder a su hijo de la manera en que lo hiciste, sin que nadie siquiera se molestara en informarte de lo que había sido de él. Soy una madre también, Didyme.

—Lo sé —dijo Didyme—. Y entiendes lo que se siente que te arrebaten a un hijo.

—Es indescriptible... —susurró Bella, con la garganta apretada—. Yo... no tengo palabras. —Ella parpadeo rápidamente, tratando de volver al tema—. Jacob fue... como dije, fue mi amigo. Me agradaba. Su muerte fue un accidente. Tropecé y vomité, el Emperador vio a su drone sosteniéndome... reaccionó exageradamente y lo que hizo estuvo mal, pero está verdaderamente arrepentido de ello. Lo dejé por lo que hizo y trató de cortarse la cola para mostrarme lo profundamente arrepentido que estaba.

— ¿Arrepentido de que lo dejaste o arrepentido de que mató a mi muchacho? —Didyme interrumpió.

—Al principio, fue solo porque lo dejé y él estaba tan arrepentido de haberme molestado tanto, pero ha cambiado. No puedo culparlo por ver a los drones como algo que vale menos que las personas cuando su cultura le introdujo esa visión desde su nacimiento. Tú, tú misma no lo viste así hasta que nació Jacob. ¿Vas a culparlo por compartir tu ceguera hasta que alguien le abrió los ojos?

Didyme abrió la boca y volvió a cerrarla sin decir nada.

—Quieres odiarlo por eso, lo sé —dijo Bella—. No puedo culparte. Aún no he procesado por completo que mi bebé se haya ido, aun así ya puedo sentir el odio y la rabia dentro de mí. Quiero a alguien que sufra por lo que pasó, pero las personas que la causaron están muertas. Incluso estoy luchando para no culparla, como si hubiera podido hacer algo para salvar a mi bebé.

Didyme dejó escapar un sollozo. —Yo no hubiera hecho eso. Nunca dejaría que un niño muriera si pudiera evitarlo.

Bella asintió con la cabeza. —Lo sé. Pero te conozco un poco mejor ahora. Tal vez me conoces un poco mejor, también, y sabes que no hubiera permitido que le pasara algo a Jacob si hubiera podido evitado. Edward no es un hombre malo, Didyme. No es más que un producto de su cultura, pero al menos está dispuesto a cambiar cuando alguien le mostró un camino diferente.

—No vamos a vivir para ver el tiempo en el que los drones sean verdaderamente iguales, ¿lo haremos? —Didyme preguntó.

—Probablemente no —dijo Bella con honestidad—. Cambios como este se dan poco a poco y va a haber gente que va a luchar contra ella en cada parte del camino. Pero yo voy a hacer todo lo que pueda para que mis hijos y nietos puedan disfrutar de una sociedad mejor y más equitativa.

—Gracias —dijo Didyme. Se puso de pie y caminó por la habitación, Bella notó de pronto el comunicador viejo y maltrecho que Didyme había apoyado en el alféizar de la ventana. Ella le había mentido cuando le dijo que estaban incomunicadas. Didyme lo cogió y golpeó un par de botones.

—Pensaba que tenía que engañarte para que confesaras —dijo Didyme—. Esperaba capturarte en el video, admitiendo que no te preocupabas por los drones, o de tu gente, ni nada más que tú misma. Hubiera sido mejor si era capaz de que admitieras que usabas a mi hijo para tu placer. No fui capaz de entregarte a los rebeldes, pero al menos podía dejar que la galaxia vea qué tipo de persona eres. Ahora, estoy muy contenta de haberlo hecho.

— ¿Edward?

Pasó un rato antes de que la voz de Jasper penetrara la espesa capa de agonía. Pasó sus garras a través de las cenizas. Tenía que encontrarla. Cuatro días había buscado en este sitio. Cuatro interminables días sin dormir o sustento. Cuatro días sin ningún alivio del dolor, que lo carcomía como si fuera ácido.

— ¿Edward? —Edward alejó sus ojos reticentemente de las cenizas y miró a Jasper sin mucho interés. Pero los ojos de Jasper brillaban, su cola bailaba alegremente detrás de su cabeza. Le dio la vuelta al comunicador y mostró la imagen que se reproducía en la pantalla, un video de Bella, hablando con una mujer que no conocía. Una espada ardiente de dolor se hundió en su pecho y miró a Jasper sin comprender. ¿Por qué le mostraba la imagen de Bella cuando él estaba…?

Se quedó helado. Sus ojos se abrieron. Miró el sello de la fecha. Lo volvió a hacer. Miró a Jasper sin poder respirar o parpadear.

—Está viva —dijo Jasper. Las dos palabras más hermosas que Edward había escuchado en su vida.

Bella estaba teniendo el sueño más maravilloso. Edward vertía besos sobre su cara mientras la apretaba contra su pecho y la balanceaba, jadeos salían de su garganta como si fueran sollozos.

—Oh, Edward, Edward —susurró—. Te amo.

—Pensé que nunca más iba a escuchar esas palabras de nuevo —dijo con voz áspera, y la agarró con más fuerza. Le dolía su abdomen lastimado y ella se dio cuenta de que no era un sueño. Presionó sus manos a los lados de su cara y dio un grito ahogado. Él lucía como si hubiera envejecido décadas durante la noche, con el rostro pálido y sus ojos hundidos en sombras oscuras. Incluso había algunas hebras de plata en sus desordenados y rojizos cabellos. El corazón de Bella dolió solo de ver con el sufrimiento que él había pasado.

—El bebé...— Bella susurró.

—Lo sé —dijo—. Lo sé. Observé el video y de nuevo durante el vuelo aquí. Lo siento mucho. Pero todavía te tengo. Todavía te tengo. Oh, Bella, gracias a la Diosa que todavía te tengo. —Enterró la cara en su cuello, temblando violentamente.

Bella todavía no estaba segura de si había un Dios o una Diosa u otra Bella, sin embargo dio una plegaria de agradecimiento.


	32. El Largo Camino

**_Historia escrita por:Lissa Bryan_**

_**Traducido por:Carla Liñan Cañamar (FFAD)**_

_**Beta:Verito Pereyra (FFAD)**_

_**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**_

* * *

_Encuentra mas sobre nuestras traducciones en **www. facebook groups/ FFAddiction/(Sin espacios)**_

* * *

— ¿Cómo duerme la gente en estas cosas planas? —dijo Edward en la mañana, pinchando la cama con su cola—. Me duele la espalda.

—No dormiste en la cama —señaló Bella—. Dormiste encima de mí —y así había sido, enrollado alrededor de ella tan apretado como fuese posible, con su cola torcida alrededor de su pierna. A pesar de lo exhausto que estaba, sus ojos revoloteaban abiertos cada vez que ella se movía, como si le aterrara que ella lo dejara de nuevo.

— ¿Te aplasté?

Bella sacudió la cabeza. Sinceramente, no había sido una noche muy placentera, pero había valido la pena tenerlo de vuelta a sus brazos, donde pertenecía.

Dejaron la habitación de Jacob, tomados de la mano. Didyme estaba cocinando algo en una olla sobre el fuego, y Jasper estaba sentado en la mesa, bebiendo de una taza.

—Buenos días —dijo.

Edward se sentó cautelosamente en una silla, como si temiera que colapsara bajo su peso. Se movía incómodamente, y le daba una larga mirada al piso. La única silla en la que usualmente se sentaba era en su trono, y era amplio y acolchado con almohadas. Esta era dura, de madera pura, tamaño humano, por lo que Edward tenía ese aspecto torpe de un adulto sentado en un juego de té de niñas.

—Buenos días —Didyme se giró del fuego y talló algo de comida de la cacerola hacia el plato que Jasper tenía enfrente. Jasper se lavó las manos en un cubo junto a la mesa y empezó a devorar con voracidad—. ¿Tienes hambre? —le preguntó a Edward. Bella tomó asiento junto a él.

—Sí, gracias —dijo Edward, mientras su estómago retumbaba sonoramente. El olor de la comida caliente le hacía agua la boca. Enrolló su cola alrededor del tobillo de Bella y acercó su silla a ella.

—No ha comido en días —comentó Jasper.

—Oh, cariño —Didyme agregó comida extra en la cacerola—. ¿Qué hay de ti, Bella?

—Aún no recupero mi apetito —dijo Bella.

—Necesitas comer —trató de persuadirla Edward—. ¿Por mi? ¿Solo unos cuantos bocados?

—De acuerdo —concedió. Haría cualquier cosa por hacerlo sentir mejor. La manifestación física de su dolor –los cambios abruptos en su apariencia– la asustaban un poco. Ella quería al juvenil y vibrante Edward de vuelta.

El comunicador de Jasper chilló. Lo levantó y leyó el mensaje. —Estoy recibiendo los reportes finales —golpeteó la almohadilla.

— ¡Oh, Dios, la invasión! —Bella golpeó su frente—. ¡No puedo creer que lo haya olvidado! ¿Qué ha sucedido?

—Ganamos —dijo Jasper con simpleza—. Lapush está de regreso en manos de la Federación.

— ¿Eso es… ¿Eso es malo?

—En algunas áreas. Tomamos el Puerto Espacial, para empezar. La mayoría de las tropas ahí solo derribaron sus catapultas y se arrodillaron, rindiéndose a nuestras tropas en cuanto salieron de los barcos. Hubo algo de resistencia, aquellos quienes se negaron a rendirse a los drones, pero fue por unos cuantos minutos. Tengo que admitirlo, cuando me llegó ese reporte, me puso muy optimista de que cada objetivo sería así de fácil, pero no fue el caso. Félix hizo apariciones histéricas en video para que los Lapushi pelearan contra los drones quienes trataban de "dominarlos", y le dijo a las personas que encerraran a sus propios drones, por temor de que hubiera una rebelión. En lo último tenía razón. Fue tremendamente inspirador. Los drones de todas partes del planeta pelearon en las fuerzas rebeldes, algunos armados solamente con sus garras y dientes. En unas cuantas áreas, encontramos que los drones habían tomado toda la resistencia y estaban esperando para cedernos el control. Pero en otras, hubo una pelea feroz. Algunos de los rebeldes se negaron a ser tomados con vida.

Bella gimió. — ¿Se perdieron muchos de nuestros soldados?

Jasper sonrió. —Nos superaban en número y las fuerzas rebeldes estaban mejor entrenadas. Los drones pelearon tan valientemente, Bella, negándose a darse por vencidos, negándose a rendirse. Honestamente, no creo que hubiera podido ganar con un ejército convencional de ese tamaño. Habrían regresado a sus posiciones arraigadas, pero no con los drones. Sabían que esta era su oportunidad de probarse a sí mismos, y así lo hicieron.

— ¿Tienes alguna medalla por valor? —preguntó Bella.

—No. ¿Qué es una medalla para nosotros?

—Entonces necesito crear una. Es un listón especial con un medallón en él. Mi pueblo solía darlos a los soldados que iban a cumplir con su deber.

—Ah —dijo Jasper—. Remembranzas. Como los botones que la gente usa en memoria de Kate.

—¿Lo hacen? ¿Qué clase de botones?

—Están hechos de cobre, como el color de su cabello. Son usados por aquellos que apoyaron con la emancipación y los derechos de los drones. Por lo que he escuchado, más y más personas los están usando hoy en día.

Didyme puso un plato enfrente de Edward y Bella. —Tendrán que compartir —advirtió—. Solo tengo dos platos.

—Está bien —aseguró Bella. Ella y Edward lavaron sus manos en el cubo.

—Abre —ordenó Edward, sosteniendo un trozo de carne entre las puntas de sus garras. Bella obedeció y él tomó otro pedazo, esperando a que terminara de masticar.

—Tú comete ese otro —dijo Bella.

—No, tú primero —insistió Edward. Aún y estando medio hambriento, él veía las necesidades de ella por encima de las suyas.

— ¿Todos los demás están bien? —le preguntó Bella a Jasper entre bocados—. ¿Emmett? ¿Alice, Rose y los bebés?

—Alice, Rose y los niños están perfectamente a salvo —Edward le dijo lo mismo que le había dicho la noche anterior, pero ella necesitaba escucharlo de nuevo—. Emmett está herido, pero no de gravedad.

—Creo que lo voy a herir por mi cuenta cuando lo vea —dijo Edward con un pequeño gruñido.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué ha hecho?

—Aparentemente, él pensó que hablábamos en serio, _literalmente, _cuando le dijimos que comandara las tropas. Estuvo al frente de cada pelea y, solo por la Gracia de la Diosa, el maldito tonto no fue asesinado.

— ¿Esto viene del hombre que salió a pelear el día en que Volterra fue atacada? —le dijo Bella a Edward. Él le lanzó una mirada seca y arrojó otro trozo de carne a su boca.

—Eso es diferente. Emmett era el único líder que teníamos en el campo con Jasper, y yo me había ido. Si él hubiera muerto…

_Oh, Dios, se está preocupando de nuevo_. Bella optó por distraerlo. Tomó un pedazo de carne de la bandeja y la sostuvo enfrente de la boca de Edward. Él la abrió y ella colocó el trozo en su lengua. Sus labios se cerraron alrededor de sus dedos y se retorció mientras los sacaba lentamente. Estaba perdida en sus ojos, perdida en el momento.

La cola de Jasper se agitó con diversión. —¿Ustedes dos, podrían dejar la sensualidad para más tarde? —terminó su plato y lo lavó en el cubo antes de regresarse con Didyme, quien lo usó para su propio desayuno y se sentó en la mesa, junto a él.

Bella sonrió, y sintió su rostro extraño después de todo lo que había sucedido. El espacio a su lado se sentía vacío sin la presencia quieta y serena de Tanya.

Edward notó el cambio en su expresión y supo por qué había sido. —La echas de menos.

—Sí —confirmó. Parpadeó para evitar las lágrimas.

—Su funeral es mañana en Dynal. Podemos ir, si tú quieres.

—Creo que me gustaría eso —dijo—. ¿Será enterrada?

—No, los Dynali tiran a sus muertos en el mar.

—Oh —Bella estaba decepcionada—. Estaba esperando que hubiera algún tipo de monumento, una lápida o algo.

—Puedes poner uno en la Plaza del Palacio, donde el monumento al ataque de Volterra será construido —sugirió Jasper—. Por la manera en que lo están haciendo, el monumento no solo será para aquellos que murieron en los ataques, sino que para todos los que murieron en esta guerra.

—Es una buena idea —dijo Bella, y consideró brevemente qué tipo de monumento quería construir. Sea como sea, tenía que ser alto y azul.

— ¿Realmente ha terminado? ¿Han capturado a los líderes? —preguntó.

—Félix se rindió cuando nuestras tropas entraron al palacio. Emmett tomó su cola personalmente. Todos, excepto James, y nadie parecía saber en dónde se encontraba.

— ¡Está aquí! —dijo Didyme.

— ¿En Fénix? —preguntó Edward, sorprendido.

— ¡_Detrás de ti_! —gritó.

Cuando Didyme le confesó a Bella más tarde, supo sobre James y otros cuantos líderes rebeldes. Nunca se había reunido con él oficialmente, ni había previsto de ningún apoyo material, pero había permitido que James usara su casa como una locación segura y aislada para encontrarse con algunos de los líderes rebeldes en Fénix para discutir la posibilidad de que Fénix se uniera a la rebelión. Como resultado, cuando James vio el video, sumado a la conversación con Bella, supo exactamente dónde encontrarla.

Todos brincaron y Bella soltó un pequeño chillido. James estaba parado en la puerta, con sus ojos revoloteando hacia cada uno de ellos, y con una espada balanceándose en su mano derecha. No se veía sorprendido de ver a Edward o a Jasper ahí. Su mirada se detuvo en Bella.

—Se suponía que debías estar muerta.

Bella levantó la barbilla. —Seh, me lo dicen seguido.

Había un pequeño cuchillo en la mesa, que Didyme había usado para cortar la carne en pequeños cubos. Bella lo deslizó en su manga cuando James se giró hacia Edward.

—Sabes por qué estoy aquí.

Edward se plantó en su lugar. —Lo sé —se giró hacia Jasper—. Recuerda la promesa que me hiciste.

—Sabes que lo haré —dijo. Extendió su mano y Edward la apretó por un momento.

James fue a la parte de atrás.

— ¿Edward? —el corazón de Bella palpitaba con fuerza y su estómago estaba helado por el miedo. No podía creer que esto estuviera sucediendo.

— ¿Te quedarías aquí adentro, por favor, Bella? No necesitas ver esto.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?

La besó en la frente. —James fue mi mejor amigo en su momento, y lo amaba. Por esa única razón, extenderé la cortesía de terminar esto con un simple combate. Él también es un Alfa y tiene el derecho de un reto —Edward acarició los costados de la cara de Bella.

— ¿Tiene que ser _ahora_? —soltó, a pesar de que su garganta estaba fuertemente cerrada.

Edward no dijo nada. Su pulgar se deslizó por su mejilla. Sabía por qué estaba preocupada, y no le mentiría con clichés y promesas, no ahora.

—Te amo. ¿Ya te lo he dicho hoy?

La alzó y puso su espalda contra la pared, para que así sus caras estuvieran al mismo nivel. La besó, lenta, suave y largamente. Sintió su lengua revolotear contra su labio superior y tembló.

—Quiero enfrentar cualquiera que sea mi destino con tu sabor en mi lengua —le susurró—, con tu esencia en mi piel, con mis brazos aún calientes por haberte sostenido. Bella, si llegara a caer…

— ¡No!

—Escúchame —le dijo suavemente—. Si llegara a caer, Jasper se hará cargo de ti. Si alguna vez decides emparejarte de nuevo…

— ¡Edward, basta! Nunca querré a otra pareja.

—Bella, eres demasiado joven, y tu corazón necesita a alguien para amar. Sabes que yo _quiero_ que seas feliz. Pero elige cuidadosamente a aquel que reinará a tu lado —la besó de nuevo, y después la bajó lentamente—. Te amo. Por favor, quédate dentro. Prométemelo.

—L-lo prometo —dijo, con sus ojos inundados en lágrimas. Lo abrazó con fuerza—. Regresa a mí —dijo firmemente—. Es una _orden_.

—Tu voluntad es la mía, Emperatriz —dijo, inclinando su cabeza hacia ella. Abrió la puerta y tomó una profunda respiración, tratando de enterrar la esencia de ella en sus pulmones, y avanzó para encontrarse con su destino.

Edward encontró a James sentado en el riachuelo en el prado, con su espada enterrada en la tierra junto a él. Edward se sentó a unos cuantos pies de distancia. James ni siquiera alzó la vista, su mirada taciturna se fijó en la corriente que fluía, dejándola caer en una cama de piedras junto a un estanque profundo y una pequeña cascada.

— ¿Puedo confiar en que respetarás las tradiciones? —preguntó Edward.

—Lo haré —respondió James—, pero no por las razones que tú lo harás. Si caes, quiero verla sufrir, y ver a tus hijos crecer sin un padre, así como yo lo hice.

—Carlisle siempre estuvo ahí para ti.

—Tú me lo _arrebataste_. Ni siquiera eres sangre de su sangre, pero siempre te prefirió a ti por encima de su hijo. Ni siquiera puedo empezar a contar las veces que me dijo que tratar de ser más como tú, por decirte un ejemplo. ¡Y, Esme! Ella te dio mis besos y abrazos.

—Porque la rechazaste. ¿No te das cuenta cuán lastimada estaba por eso?

—Ella me rechazó _primero_. Pero obtuve mi venganza. Me llevé a _todos _sus hijos lejos de ella. Félix estará muerto para el anochecer, el cobarde.

—Está siendo observado.

La cola de James se agitó con diversión.

—¿Hasta ahora no te has dado cuenta de que puedo arreglármelas por encima de tu seguridad? Te _conozco_, Edward. He sido capaz de predecir cada movimiento que has hecho desde que esa bomba destruyó el barco de tus padres. Bella, por otro lado, no puedo predecirla.

—Tengo la misma dificultad —dijo Edward. Metió la cola ociosamente en el agua y observó, esperando, mientras el pez salía a investigar, probando el mechón de cabello para saber si era comestible. Cuando uno de suficiente tamaño se unió a la exploración, lo atascó, pinchando un lado del pez con sus garras y lanzándolo al montón junto a él. Un regalo para Didyme—. Dime algo —dijo—. ¿Cayo estaba intentando regresar a la Federación cuando vino a Volterra?

—Desconozco cuáles eran sus intenciones —dijo James, pero Edward pudo darse cuenta de que estaba mintiendo por la forma en que su cola se escabullía fuera de su vista—. Me robó a mi pareja y a mi hijo, y después tú los mataste.

—James, te juro que yo no tuve nada qué ver con su muerte. Bella encontró a Stefan entre los escombros y…

—Su nombre no es _Stefan_ —escupió.

—Esme trató de mandarte mensajes, pero los rechazaste.

—Él es _mío_. Ella no tenía derecho de apartarlo de mí.

—Rachel lo trajo a Volterra por una razón, y tomando en cuenta que ella es de la misma ciudad y sus abuelos…

— ¡No pronuncies su nombre! —siseó James.

— ¿La amabas?

James parecía que la pregunta lo había tomado en curva. —N-no lo sé. Supongo que sí. Tiene que haber una razón por la cual me estoy sintiendo de esta manera.

—Te sentirías terrible de perder a tu pareja, incluso si no la amabas —dijo Edward—. Es simplemente parte de nuestra naturaleza. Nuestras parejas tienen la otra mitad de nuestra alma, y dejan una herida abierta cuando se van de nuestro lado. Pero si tu corazón se une a tu alma, y amas a tu pareja, perderla es… indescriptible. Consumarse es tener clemencia.

—Todo lo que siento es ira —dijo James. Sus ojos estaban derrochando un fuego oscuro—. Es todo lo que he sentido. He vivido con ello desde que era un muchacho, cuando usurpaste mi posición en el corazón de mi madre y de mi padre.

—Nunca lo supe.

—No quería que lo hicieras —James arrojó una roca hasta el riachuelo, ahuyentando a un nuevo grupo de peces que venían a investigar la cola de Edward—. No me detendré, Edward. No me detendré hasta tomar todo de ti, hasta romper todo lo que has tocado.

—Así que esta rebelión no es sobre tu ideología. Es sobre tratar de destruir a la Federación.

James no dijo nada. Lanzó otra piedra al agua.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por la Diosa, _por qué_?

James se topó con sus ojos, fríos y sin emoción. —Porque tú la amabas.

Edward estuvo en silencio por un largo momento, digiriendo esto.

—Como resultado, tenías razón acerca de que las personas eran fáciles de manipular, hacerlas ir en contra de sus propios intereses —dijo James—. Jugué con sus miedos, sus prejuicios y su codicia, todo en nombre de la "libertad", enrollado en un bonito paquete de patriotismo. Me sorprendió por cuán fácil fue todo en realidad.

—Tengo una pregunta final. Te quería como a un hermano. ¿Dime, en algún momento te preocupaste por mí? ¿Dónde está el amigo que pensé que eras?

—No. Fuiste buena práctica. Si podía engañarte, podía engañar a cualquiera.

Edward retiró su cola del río y escurrió el pelo que tenía al final. —Sin armas —dijo. Como dictaba el desafío, técnicamente no tenía derecho a especificar los términos, pero James no discutió el punto.

—Sin armas —accedió.

Edward se puso de pie y caminó unos cuantos pasos hacia el prado. Eligió un área limpia y plana, donde el pasto alcanzaba solo sus tobillos. James se le unió, deteniéndose a unos cuantos pies de distancia, con su cuerpo agazapado en una postura de pelea.

La mente de Edward se desvió a aquellas veces en las que se habían enfrentado de esa manera, con sus garras tapadas con corchos empapados en tinta para poder contar las marcas y determinar al ganador. Habían sido los mejores peleadores en la escuela, insuperables excepto por ellos mismos, casi perfectamente sincronizados en habilidades.

—Adiós, James —dijo Edward. _De cualquier manera_.

James se lanzó hacia él, con sus garras destinadas a destripar. Edward se arqueó hacia atrás, lejos del camino, y atacó a la garganta de James. Falló y le dio en la mejilla, haciendo un corte desde el ceño hasta la mandíbula. James contuvo el aliento y arremetió con su pie. Era un engaño: cuando Edward se movió para esquivar, se puso a sí mismo en medio del siguiente golpe.

Edward giró cuando lo vio venir, evitando la mayor parte del daño, pero sintió un dolor agudo cuando las garras de James rasgaron tres líneas superficiales a través de su pecho. Le dio un latigazo a James con su cola, y el golpe aterrizó como estaba previsto, justo sobre la cara de James, distrayéndolo lo suficiente para dejar que Edward tuviera otra oportunidad de golpear. Sus garras rajaron el costado de James, desgarrando en sus costillas en forma diagonal hasta su ombligo. Se asomó un vistazo de sus intestinos.

James gruñó y saltó hacia Edward, con sus manos acuchilleando hacia su cara y las garras de sus pies dirigiéndose hacia su estómago. Edward se agachó y usó el empuje de James contra él. Lo arrojó sobre su espalda, y enrolló su cola alrededor de su cuello, mientras él golpeaba el suelo.

James resopló, y Edward estuvo encima de él en un parpadeo, presionando sus manos en la tierra, y apretando su cola alrededor de su garganta.

—Nunca luché tan fuerte como podía contra ti —confesó—. Me imagino que es por eso que pensaste que podías derrotarme.

James se retorció desesperadamente.

—Ríndete, y te dejaré con vida —ofreció Edward—. Confiesa lo que has hecho y te enviaré al exilio.

Incluso ahora, sabiendo lo que había hecho, tenía que ofrecerle esa oportunidad a James. A pesar de lo que había dicho, hubo alguna vez en que fueron amigos, antes de que los celos y la traición los llevaran hasta donde estaban.

Los pies de James golpetearon el suelo detrás de Edward, mientras su rostro se iba volviendo rojo. Sus ojos brillaban de odio. Se las arregló para torcer con fuerza una de sus manos libres lo suficiente como para rastillar sus garras por el brazo de Edward. Edward ni siquiera pareció notar la herida. Volvió a atrapar la mano y la torció, palma arriba, y se arrodilló sobre ella.

—Ríndete —dijo Edward.

—No —gesticuló James. Su rostro tenía matices que iban del brillante rojo hasta el azul por falta de oxígeno. Se revolvió conforme se volvía más débil.

Edward lo miró a los ojos y no vio nada del hombre que alguna vez había conocido. No rompió el contacto visual, ni siquiera cuando enrolló sus manos alrededor de la cabeza de James y la torció hacia un lado, rompiendo su cuello con un chasquido sonoro. El enfoque se desvaneció de los ojos de James hasta que quedó viendo hacia la nada, con la mirada perdida de la muerte.

Edward desplegó su cola y la cabeza de James se torció hacia un lado, en un ángulo antinatural. Se agazapó hacia abajo y revisó cuidadosamente en busca de pulso, una respiración o un latido del corazón. Nada. James estaba muerto.

Se había terminado. El subidón de alivio estaba manchado por un poco de tristeza, especialmente cuando pensó en que tenía que decirle a Esme que su hijo estaba muerto. ¿Era demasiado tarde para salvar a Félix? Tenía que intentarlo, por el bien de ella.

Edward se balanceó un poco cuando se puso de pie, débil por la pérdida de sangre y los efectos de cuatro días de ayuno. Caminó hacia el banco del riachuelo y levantó el regalo de Didyme. Lo cargó hasta la casa y llamó a la puerta. Bella se lanzó a abrirla, con su rostro brillante por las lágrimas. Didyme estaba a su lado, con su mano presionando su boca.

—Te he traído un pescado —dijo Edward, y cayó sobre sus rodillas.

Dynal estaba cubierta principalmente por agua; un planeta azul enrollado por una guirnalda de nubes color blanco aperlado. Una pequeña tierra en donde la superficie del agua estaba salpicada por pequeñas e irregulares islas. Bella observó a través de la pequeña portilla mientras el planeta se acercaba cada vez más, y parecía que se hinchaba hasta bloquear la vista de cualquier otra cosa.

Junto a ella, Edward dormía, con su cabeza recargada en su regazo, y su cola firmemente atada a su pierna. Trató de permanecer lo más quieta posible, pues cada vez que se movía, sus ojos revoloteaban abiertos.

Sus heridas estaban sanadas, cortesía de un doctor que habían conocido en la ciudad antes de dirigirse al puerto espacial. Didyme había enrollado sus heridas en vendajes de tela después de aplicar una capa de pegajosa sabia de árbol que detuvo el sangrado y previno la infección.

Se había negado a ir con ellos, a pesar de que le habían prometido protección sobre Marcus y un hogar propio en Volterra.

—Este es mi hogar —dijo—. Y aquí me quedaré —además se negó a recibir el dinero que ellos le ofrecieron—. No lo necesito. Dénselo a un drone en mi nombre, si deben hacerlo.

Y antes de que se fueran, había dejado una pequeña caja de madera en las manos de Bella. —Esto es… yo realicé las ceremonias para el bebé, ya que tú no pudiste. Sus cenizas están aquí adentro.

Bella la observó, con el corazón en sus ojos, sabiendo que no había palabras que pudieran expresar su gratitud. La pérdida de la vida de su bebé posiblemente había salvado la suya, pero ella lo lloró, lloró por lo que nunca pudo ser; la vida que nunca tendría.

Despertó a Edward cuando el barco estuvo preparado para entrar en la atmósfera. Bostezó y se sentó, jalando sus ataduras hasta su pecho. —Soñé con James —le dijo.

—¿Un mal sueño?

—No, era bueno, de hecho. Caminábamos por el prado y me decía que me perdonaba.

Bella no lo entendió. Desde su punto de vista, era James quien necesitaba rogar por perdón, no Edward, pero si esa era la manera que su mente necesitaba para resolver el problema y darle fin, ella no iba a discutírselo.

Su barco se encontró con un contingente de sacerdotisas de Dynali cuando aterrizaron en una pequeña isla. Machos y hembras, estaban vestidos idénticamente con pantalones ligeros color beige, con sus cabezas rasuradas, y todos cargando un bastón como el de Tanya. Los ojos de Bella se llenaron de lágrimas. Una de las sacerdotisas la palmeó en el hombro.

—No llore, pequeña Emperatriz. Nuestra hermana fue honrada con ese destino.

Los Dynali no tenían vehículos de transporte. No los necesitaban. Todas las masas de tierra eran lo suficientemente pequeñas como para cruzarse con una pequeña caminata. El puerto espacial en donde habían aterrizado era pequeño, con espacio suficiente solo para uno o dos barcos al mismo tiempo. Edward levantó a Bella en brazos, y ella protestó, porque a pesar de que sus heridas estaban sanando, todavía dolían. Él simplemente le dio su sonrisa torcida y dijo que valía la pena un poco de inconformidad con tal de tenerla en sus brazos.

Siguieron por un amplio sendero de grava, sobre la orilla de un templo pequeño y al aire libre. Mientras caminaban, las sacerdotisas empezaron a cantar una hermosa, inolvidable y cadenciosa canción, con el ritmo emparejado con su andar. Los extraños y profundos tonos de sus voces coincidían con su canto, dando una rica resonancia en cada nota. Era tan hermoso que le daban escalofríos y los brazos se le ponían con carne de gallina.

Edward se alarmó. — ¡Te estás llenando de _bultitos_!

Bella rió bajito. —Es carne de gallina, como lo llamamos. Es una de las evoluciones de las cicatrices, que quedaron de un tiempo en el que los humanos eran velludos y la piel de gallina levantaba su cabello y los hacía lucir más grandes.

Lo pensó por un momento. — ¿Por qué querrías sentirte más grande ahora?

—Supongo que a veces el cuerpo interpreta el asombro como un susto.

Él pareció aceptar esa explicación. Llegaron hasta el templo y gentilmente la puso sobre sus pies, tratando de ocultar el estremecimiento cuando tiró de los músculos adoloridos de sus brazos. Ella pretendió no darse cuenta.

El templo era una estructura simple, compuesta por una plataforma de bloques de piedras, cojines dispersos alrededor de la superficie, rodeado por columnas cuadradas que sostenían un techo abierto. Cortinas de gaza color azul pálido colgaban entre los pilares y se cruzaban entre sí, dando a la luz un tinte azulado. _Como estar debajo del agua_, pensó Bella. Y tal vez ese era su propósito.

El cuerpo de Tanya descansaba sobre el altar, enrollado ligeramente en la gaza azul, con el báculo colocado sobre su pecho. No era el suyo –aquel que había perdido en el estallido y que Edward nunca encontró durante sus expediciones a los escombros.

Edward y Bella se arrodillaron en uno de los cojines, y las sacerdotisas que los habían escoltado tomaron sus lugares de pie detrás del altar. Más Dynalis se les unieron, algunos caminando desde el mar, alzándose desde las olas como Venus, con sus ropas pegajosas sobre sus cuerpos. Todos ellos se inclinaron respetuosamente hacia Bella y Edward mientras pasaban, y ninguno parecía sorprendido de verlos ahí. Sus voces se unieron a la cadenciosa canción, melodiosamente y en contra-melodía al mismo tiempo. Cuando la última nota quedó en el aire, el servicio empezó, y no era efectuado por una de las sacerdotisas, sino por aquellos quienes se turnaban para decir las líneas y se unían a los coros que respondían.

—Hemos venido todos para despedir a nuestra hermana.

—_A llorar a nuestra hermana_ —la audiencia respondió.

—Devolvemos su cuerpo de vuelta a las aguas de donde vino.

—_De la profundidad, y de vuelta a la profundidad._

—Devolvemos su espíritu de vuelta a la Señora, quien creó el divino despertar entre nosotros. ¿Quién mantendrá su memoria?

—_Yo lo haré_ —dijeron muchas voces, uniéndose en una sola.

—Y así como el agua que nos nutre, así ahora su mortalidad nutrirá el mar. El círculo está completo.

—_El círculo está completo_ —repitió la audiencia.

Levantaron el cuerpo y lo llevaron a un pequeño bote que estaba en la arena, junto a la orilla. Era otra tarea que compartían entre ellos, pasando el féretro de mano en mano hasta la costa, en donde estaban todos reunidos otra vez en la orilla del agua. La colocaron gentilmente dentro del bote y fueron dejando, uno a la vez, pequeños regalos adentro con ella: una flor, un pergamino, una fotografía. Una de ellos dejó en la mano de Tanya un collar hecho de conchas de mar y amarrado con un cordón negro. Cerró los ojos por un momento, con su cabeza colgando por el dolor o para rezar, antes de caminar de vuelta al resto del grupo.

El bote parecía estar hecho de alguna especie de fibra comprimida, con una vela azul alzada desde un mástil en la proa. Bella miró a Edward con duda en sus ojos. Se inclinó para responderle al oído.

—Eso lo hará flotar, tal vez por medio día más o menos, hasta que las fibras se empapen. El viento lo arrastrará hasta el mar, en donde se hundirá gradualmente bajo las olas.

Bella avanzó. Se arrodilló junto al bote, sacó la pequeña caja de madera de su bolsillo y lo colocó en el interior del sudario de Tanya.

—Sé que tú cuidarás de él —susurró—. Así como siempre cuidaste de mí. Te quiero, Tanya. Espero que lo hayas sabido.

Se puso de pie, con su garganta demasiado cerrada para decir otra cosa, y fue de vuelta al refugio de los brazos de Edward.

El pequeño bote fue empujado hacia el agua. Se balanceó vacilantemente antes de que el viento atrapara la vela y la jalara lejos de la costa con sorpresiva velocidad.

—Adiós, hermana —los Dynali dijeron al unísono.

—Adiós —susurró Bella.

Los Dynali unieron sus manos y empezaron a cantar de nuevo, con sus voces subiendo y bajando en alabanza y dolor, mientras veían al pequeño bote navegar lejos de ahí, desapareciendo en el horizonte.

— ¿Emperador y Emperatriz, puedo caminar con ustedes hasta su barco?

Bella miró al sacerdotisa que había hablado, ligeramente sobresaltada por haber estado absorta en sus memorias. Reconoció a la mujer como aquella que había dejado el collar de conchas de mar alrededor de la mano de Tanya.

—Sí, gracias —dijo Bella—. Lo lamento, pero no recuerdo tu nombre.

—Soy Angela —dijo la sacerdotisa. Se arrodilló y se encorvó para que su rostro quedara al nivel de Bella.

— ¿Conocía también a Tanya?

Los ojos de la sacerdotisa eran gentiles y compasivos. —Ella era mi hija.

— ¡Oh! —dijo Bella, y su corazón le dolió—. No sabía que las sacerdotisas pudieran…

Se interrumpió a sí misma, horrorizada y avergonzada de lo que sea que pudiera salir de su boca.

La mujer no pareció afectada por el comentario. —No siempre fui una sacerdotisa.

—Lamento muchísimo su pérdida. Lo siento mucho, mucho.

—Por favor, no se preocupe. Puedo ver la culpa en sus ojos, pero no es una carga que usted debe sostener. Mi hija murió en su servicio, una gran bendición, porque se ha ganado un lugar como alguien que servirá a la Diosa en el Más Allá.

—Ella era… maravillosa —susurró Bella, incapaz de darle un mejor adjetivo—. La quería muchísimo, y siempre la echaré de menos.

—Al igual que nosotros, pero ella seguirá viva en un rincón de su corazón, y siempre estará con usted.

—Gracias —dijo Bella. Sostuvo su mano en alto y Angela se inclinó hacia ella, tocando su frente con la parte de atrás.

—Usted va en el camino de la Señora, pequeña Emperatriz. Tiene un largo y tortuoso camino antes usted, y hay muchas vías que puede tomar. Puede que la Señora ilumine sus pasos y su luz la guíe a través de los tiempos oscuros.

Acunó la cabeza de Bella en su enorme mano y después se encorvó para besarla en la frente. —Adiós.

—Adiós —Bella observó a Angela sobre el hombro de Edward retirándose hacia las olas mientras él la llevaba a la plataforma del barco, el cual parecía tan frío y estéril después del suave calor y la brisa gentil de la playa.

—Vámonos a casa —dijo Edward.

Bella rió suavemente. —No tenemos casa, ¿recuerdas?

—Donde sea que tú estés, ese es mi hogar.


	33. Como debe ser

**_Historia escrita por:Lissa Bryan_**

_**Traducido por:Salem Fabian (FFAD)**_

_**Beta:Verito Pereyra (FFAD)**_

_**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**_

* * *

___Encuentra mas sobre nuestras traducciones en **www. facebook groups/ FFAddiction/(Sin espacios)**_

* * *

Bella encontró a Tanya en la habitación de los niños, inclinándose sobre su nido, cantando suavemente a los bebés para dormirlos. Bella se detuvo de momento con la boca abierta, antes de que pudiera hablar abruptamente. — ¡Tanya! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¡Estás... muerta!

—En cierto modo, sí —dijo Tanya—. Pero yo necesitaba verte, por última vez, antes de que me fuera.

— ¿Estás realmente aquí, o es un sueño? —.Tenía que ser un sueño, concluyó. Se encontraban en el palacio, y ella sabía que se había ido. Incluso los escombros habían sido retirados para la construcción de la plaza conmemorativa.

— ¿Puede ser ambas cosas? —Tanya preguntó, ladeando la cabeza, y con un indicio de sonrisa tirando de los bordes de su boca.

—Críptica como siempre —, se rió Bella—. Te extraño tanto.

—Yo también te extraño, pequeña reina, más de lo que puedes imaginar.

—Lo siento mucho —dijo Bella—. Yo te distraje. Si no hubiera gritado…

—No te disculpes por ser como eres —, dijo Tanya—. Pero, Bella, no puedes dejar que las lagrimas gobiernen tu vida.

Bella bajó la mirada, avergonzada. Desde su regreso de Dynal, Edward y Bella se había quedado en una habitación del templo, mientras que Edward buscaba un hogar adecuado para ellos. Bella no había abandonado el nido en días. Lo único que quería hacer era dormir, para escapar del dolor. La depresión era horriblemente familiar, así como era su reacción a ella. Edward había intentado convencerla, sin ningún resultado. Esme había probado dándole diversas dosis de varias hierbas, pensando que la causa fuera ligada a las hormonas del embarazo. Carlisle trató de hacerla hablar con él al respecto, pero sus respuestas de "la voluntad de la Diosa" y "todo sucede por una razón" le habían enfurecido. Él había estado profundamente conmocionado cuando Bella había dicho: —Bueno, si la Diosa tenía planeado matar a mi bebé, entonces que se valla a la mierda.

Edward había dicho ayer: —Te necesito, Bella. La Federación te necesita.

—Lo siento —pero en realidad no lo sentía. A ella no le preocupaba mucho nada.

—Si no te levantas, voy a tener que quedarme aquí contigo —. Y eso fue lo que hizo, deslizándose hacia abajo a su lado y poniéndose cómodo entre las almohadas.

—No seas ridículo, Edward. Tienes trabajo que hacer.

—Tú también —dijo sin rodeos.

Ella_ no_ necesitaba una dosis extra de culpa apilada encima de toda la mierda que estaba tratando de resolver. Había abierto la boca para hacer una réplica mordaz y luego se detuvo. Él tenía razón. Se suponía que debía ser su pareja y ella le había dejado llevar la carga solo.

—Vamos —dijo Tanya, y abrió la puerta. Debería de haber abierto el cuarto del nido de Bella y Edward pero no, salieron a la luz del sol de la pradera cerca de la casa de Didyme. Bella se dio cuenta de por qué le había parecido tan familiar cuando su cápsula había aterrizado allí: era el prado en el que había soñado que conocía a la Otra Bella, donde ella había aceptado en que la liberación de los drones valía un sacrificio sin nombre. ¿Si hubiera sabido lo que sería, todavía estaría de acuerdo? Se acordó de lo que Edward le había dicho cuando el Rey de Por Tangelo había propuesto un matrimonio de conveniencia entre sus hijos: él podía sacrificarse, y con mucho gusto, pero no podía sacrificar a uno de sus hijos.

Ahora podía ver la larga cadena de acontecimientos interconectados que los había traído hasta aquí y todavía no estaba segura de si debía verlo como coincidencia o como destino, _"escrito en las estrellas",_ como Tanya había puesto. Si ella no se hubiera separado de Tanya en la escalera, ella nunca habría golpeado a Benjamín con la lámpara. Si él no la hubiera golpeado tan brutalmente que como consecuencia hubiera perdido a su bebé, Didyme nunca hubiera tenido piedad de ella y nunca habría filmado el video que había resonado tan profundamente en el pueblo de La Federación. Algún día, los libros de historia recordarían que ese video era el inicio de una cadena de acontecimientos que culminaron en la abolición de la esclavitud en la galaxia Forx, aunque la parte del drone llamado Jacob y su madre habría sido olvidada en la neblina del tiempo.

Bella oyó un crujido y se volvió para ver una pequeña figura flotando a través de la hierba. Era un pequeño chico Volturi con el pelo oscuro, entrevisto solo en destellos entre los largos tallos. Tanya se adelantó a su encuentro, recogiéndolo en sus brazos, con el rostro escondido entre sus hombros. Juntos, empezaron a cruzar el prado hacia la línea de árboles.

Bella los trató de seguir, pero sus pies estaban congelados en su lugar. — ¡No vayas! — lloraba—. ¡Por favor, no te vayas!

—Voy a cuidar de él —dijo Tanya—, tal como me lo pediste.

Bella dejó escapar un sollozo estremecedor.

—No, Emperatriz —dijo Tanya con suavidad—. No hay lágrimas aquí. Vaya ahora. Usted tiene mucho trabajo por hacer y faltan muchos, muchos años antes de que usted se una a nosotros. Por favor, no los gaste en dolor por lo que no puede cambiar.

— ¿Bella? —la voz de Edward la llamó desde la distancia.

—Ve con él —dijo Tanya—. Ve con él y deja que te consuele como él tiene que hacerlo. Él cree que lo culpas y su corazón esta sufriendo.

— ¿Qué? No, ¡no es su culpa!

—No es tuya, tampoco —dijo Tanya—. Y sin embargo te castigas de la misma manera, como si lo fuera.

— ¡Bella! —la voz de Edward sonó mas desesperada.

Las lágrimas se derramaban por las mejillas de Tanya. —Gracias —dijo—. Gracias por todo. Te quiero.

—Yo también te quiero. Ambos lo hacemos. Tanya miró al niño que dormía entre sus brazos y luego se giró, su figura esbelta pasó silenciosamente a través de los pastos. Bella cerró los ojos.

— ¡Bella! —Edward le dio unas palmaditas en la mejilla—. Por favor, Bella, ¡despierta!

—Ya estoy, ya esto —dije aturdida, tratando de mantener los párpados abiertos. La visión de su rostro la despertó por completo—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué esta mal?

—No podía despertarte —dijo con voz áspera. Le acarició las lágrimas de sus mejillas. Pobre hombre... Ella debe haber estado llorando y balbuceando como una loca.

—Lo siento —dijo Bella—. Siento haberte asustado. Lo siento por muchas cosas.

—No tienes razón de por qué sentirlo.

—Pero si lo siento. Te he descuidado y he descuidado a La Federación.

—Tu corazón está sufriendo —dijo con lealtad, defenderla incluso en contra de sí misma.

—El tuyo también —dijo Bella—. Y he estado tan envuelta en mi propio dolor que no presté ninguna atención a tu sufrimiento.

Enterró su cara en mi cuello. —Amun me dijo hoy que habrían otros bebés. Él me lo dijo para hacerme sentir mejor, lo sé, pero estuve a punto de golpearlo. Como si un bebé pudiera ser reemplazado como un plato roto. Pero también siento como si no tuviera derecho a sentir tristeza, porque si hubiera estado en mis manos, no habría habido un bebé.

—Edward, podríamos pasar años intentando desenredar el "y si… ". Realmente no importa cómo hemos llegado hasta aquí. Todo lo que importa es cómo lidiamos con el presente.

—Tú no... ¿No me culpas por enviarte lejos?

—No, Edward, no te culpo. Estabas tratando de protegernos a todos nosotros.

—Tan pronto como las pruebas hayan terminado, me voy a llevar los niños a casa —dijo Edward—. Creo que es seguro ahora.

El último de los líderes rebeldes se enfrentaba a la justicia en los tribunales de Volterra. Por sugerencia de Bella, Edward había puesto su destino en la gente, se nombro a un panel de tres jueces ciudadanos para cada juicio, elegidos al azar, para presidir y decidir los veredictos. Había sido un movimiento muy popular y que estaban considerando la implementación del sistema de una manera más amplia, en el sistema de justicia penal.

El intento de asesinato de Felix había sido frustrado y su juicio se había terminado ayer, culminó con una sentencia de exilio. Esme había estallado en lágrimas de gratitud por las noticias de que no perdería a su último hijo. Ella había estado tan estresada por la situación que no se había dado cuenta de que el verdadero nombre de su nieto no había sido revelado, información que Félix había tratado de canjear por una sentencia reducida. Carlisle había decidido no decírselo a Esme, ya que era algo que no podía cambiar y solo le causaría dolor adicional.

—Sólo unos pocos días más y vamos a tener a nuestros hijos con nosotros de nuevo —dijo Edward—. Los he extrañado tanto.

—Me pregunto cómo les fue a Nessie y al pequeño Carlisle, estando separados.

—Ellos no están separados —respondió Edward—. Ambos se negaron a comer y comenzaron a enfermarse, por lo que Alice y Rose no tuvieron más remedio que reunirlos.

—Estoy preocupado, Emmett está teniendo el mismo problema —dijo Bella. El pobre Emmett ni siquiera estaba disfrutando de la aclamación popular que había venido de sus hazañas en el campo de batalla. El público, al parecer, lo había perdonado por el robo del templo y él era más popular que nunca, pero a él no le importaba. El trapeó y suspiró, y volvió a trapear un poco más, hasta que Bella lo tuvo listo para meterlo en una caja y enviárselo por correo a Rosalie, pero ella trató de no ser impaciente con él. Recordó lo mal que había estado sin Edward mientras él estaba incubando a los gemelos. Era difícil tratar de vivir con sólo la mitad de un corazón.

Edward acarició a Bella debajo de la oreja y empezó a ronronear con satisfacción. En apenas unos instantes después oyó cómo su respiración cambió al caer de nuevo en el sueño. Se dio cuenta de que no le había preguntado acerca de su sueño y se preguntó por qué, mientras miraba hacia la silenciosa oscuridad.

La tarde siguiente, fueron a la estación de salto con Esme y Carlisle para ver como era enviado al exilio Felix. Se puso de pie delante del puente, con las manos atadas detrás de él, con la barbilla levantada en señal de desafío, incluso cuando un secretario de la corte leyó su sentencia en voz alta al grupo reunido y retiraron ceremoniosamente su nombre de lista de ciudadanía de La Federación.

Esme lloraba suavemente en los brazos de Carlisle. Aunque la vida de Felix iba a ser perdonada, ella nunca lo volvería a ver. Él estaba siendo enviado a través del universo a un planeta pequeño, carente de vida inteligente, miles de años en el pasado. Allí, él haría su vida el resto de sus días, solo, sobreviviendo lo mejor que pudiera, su destino solo sería conocido "por la Diosa", como declaró el secretario. Se le dio una pequeña colección de elementos: un cuchillo pesado, un par de rocas que crean chispas al ser golpeado, y un texto de las escrituras de Volterra. Eso fue todo.

El operador del salto tomó a Felix por el brazo y lo llevó hacia la puerta de la nave. Felix miró hacia atrás por encima del hombro de su madre, que tenía a su sobrino en brazos, y su expresión se suavizó por un momento. —Tyler —dijo.

—Gracias —contestó Carlisle—. Ve con la Diosa, hijo.

Felix asintió con la cabeza y entró. La puerta se cerró detrás de él y un momento más tarde, el puente desapareció, sólo para reaparecer a los pocos segundos. El operador salió y los guardias entraron en el puente para ver que Felix no se había escondido en su interior. Ellos salieron con las manos vacías como se esperaba, y Esme lloró con más fuerza.

—Llévala a casa —dijo Bella a Carlisle.

Bella y Edward salieron a la calle hacia el pequeño elaborado vagón que les habían prestado para la tarde. —Antes de ir a casa —dijo— Tengo algo que quiero que veas.

Se dirigió al centro, a un lugar no muy lejos del palacio viejo. Se detuvo frente a un terreno baldío y detuvo el carro, ayudándola a bajar. Miró el terreno baldío sin comprender.

—Aquí es donde va a ser nuestra casa —dijo con orgullo.

— ¿Casa? —repitió Bella.

Los ojos de Edward brillaban con entusiasmo al describir sus características. — ¡Yo estoy construyendo una casa de la Tierra! Sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña fotografía de una casa de estilo Tudor construida en piedra. —Va a tener paredes gruesas para mantener el calor y una gran sala para tus baños. Rosalie y Emmett van a vivir aquí y Jasper y Alice se va a vivir en el piso de arriba —. Se paseó de una distancia a la parte posterior de la parcela. —Aquí estará la habitación nido, con los niños en una habitación aquí.

—Um, Edward, ¿vamos a permitir que el pequeño Carlisle y Victoria compartan la habitación siempre?

Él parpadeó. — ¿Por qué no?

Ella reprimió una sonrisa. —Por nada. Oh, Edward, suena hermoso. ¡No puedo esperar para verlo!

—Dos meses —dijo—. Debería estar terminado para entonces.

Una casa propia. Ella dio un paso hacia sus brazos y los dos en silencio observaron el lote. Sería su casa de ensueño, Bella pensó, y ni siquiera importa si se parecía o no a su diseño. Sería la casa de sus sueños porque tendría a este hombre y un fututo feliz que iba a compartir con su familia y amigos.

Emmett se paseó por la habitación en la que estaban esperando a Alice, Rosalie y los bebés. Su viaje al puerto espacial para recogerlos se había convertido en un desfile porque la gente había descubierto de alguna manera de que hoy llegaban a casa y se había alineado en el camino para animar a la familia real cuando pasara, sobre todo a Emmett, el Héroe de La Federación. Emmett estaba abrumado por la atención, parpadeando y saludando a la multitud con una expresión aturdida en su rostro. Una mujer corrió y se subió al carro para susurrarle algo al oído, Emmett abrió mucho los ojos.

— ¿Qué te dijo? —Bella preguntó, después de que él le dijera que no y ella hubiera retrocedido hacia la multitud con un gesto decepcionado.

—Ella... Umm... Me preguntó si yo era un Beta —dijo Emmett, mirando sorprendido y alarmado un poco. — ¡Creo que ella quería tener _sexo_ conmigo!

—Dios mío, qué horror —respondió Bella, mordiéndose el interior de su labio para no reírse. Emmett miró a la mujer hasta que doblaron la esquina como si fuera a arrojarse de nuevo en el vagón y arrebatarle su virtud por la fuerza.

La nave aterrizó y Emmett rebotó alrededor de como una versión sobrecrecida de Tigger*. — ¡Rosey! ¡Rosey! —cantaba, e incluso a Jasper quien miraba intensamente la nave deseando que se diera prisa en abrir, le hicieron gracia.

Alice salió primero, con los brazos llenos de bebés. Empezaron a gritar en cuanto vieron a Bella y Edward, luchando con Alice por liberarse. — ¡Mami! ¡Papi! —Alice se rió y se rindió, depositándolos en sus pies. Corrieron, tropezando con sus pies y la cola, y Bella se agachó para recogerlos en sus brazos. Edward se sentó en el suelo junto a ella, su cola bailaba detrás de su cabeza. Calentitos y saltarines bebés, chillando de alegría, envolviendo sus colas alrededor de sus brazos, saltando sobre ella y Edward. Escondió sus lágrimas besando la parte superior de sus pequeñas cabezas. Era tan feliz tenerlos de vuelta, pero no podía dejar de recordar el que no estaba aquí. Edward entendió su emoción y le pasó un brazo por los hombros para confortarla.

—Wow, ¡has crecido tanto! —exclamó Bella. ¿Habían crecido tanto en menos de una semana? El pelo de Nessie era un poco más largo y parecía haber heredado los genes de su padre en ese sentido, ya que se disparaba en todas las direcciones su pequeño rebelde rojo-marrón pelo.

—Mamá... ¿dónde fuiste? —Carlisle demandó.

—Lo siento, cariño. Mamá tuvo que irse por un tiempo. Pero ya estoy en casa ahora. Alice, muchas gracias por cuidar de ellos.

— ¿Dónde está Rosalie? —Emmett preguntó, con sus ojos fijos en la puerta de la nave. Bella sabía sin mirar siquiera cuando Rosalie apareció, porque el rostro de Emmett se iluminó al ver a su compañera.

— ¡Emmett! —gritó Rose, avanzando por la pasarela.

—Uh-oh —dijo Emmett, su expresión cambio instantáneamente de éxtasis a una de culpable—. ¿Qué hago ahora?

Los ojos de Rosalie se abrieron y su mandíbula se apretó con furia. Llegó a su compañero y lo agarró en sus brazos en un abrazo feroz, plantando besos por toda la cara. — ¡Emmett! —Beso—. ¿En qué estabas pensando? —Beso— ¡Liderar la batalla! ¡Eres un estúpido, estúpido! —Beso. Beso—. ¡Podrías haber sido asesinado! —Beso. Beso. — ¡Espera a que te ponga las manos encima! —Beso. Beso.

—Ya tienes tus manos sobre él —señaló Bella—. En todo él, de hecho.

Rose se echó a llorar. Ella y Emmett se abrazaron, Rose sollozaba de alegría por estar de vuelta en sus brazos mientras lo llenaba de las amenazas de lo que iba a hacer con él si alguna vez se arriesgaba así de nuevo.

— ¿Qué es todo esto? —Jasper preguntó, quitando sus labios de Alice. Él estaba mirando a un montón de drones que iban caminando de un lado a otro, acumulando una enorme pila de bolsas en la parte trasera de la carreta.

—Me fui de compras —explicó Alice—. Bella necesitaba un nuevo guardarropa.

— ¿Todo esto es para Bella?

—Podría haber comprado un par de cosas para mí. Y Victoria. Y Nessie. Y Rose. Oh, Bella, no puedo esperar a que lo veas. Las túnicas son más cortas en la parte delantera esta temporada y...

Bella se rió entre dientes mientras Edward la levantó y la llevo al asiento del carro. Nunca sería capaz de ser tan entusiasta acerca de la ropa, pero si Alice era feliz comprando o comprándole a ella, fingiría por ella.

En todo caso, las multitudes que llenaban las calles eran más grandes en su viaje de regreso. Victoria estaba alarmada por el ruido y hundió la cara en el hombro de su madre. Nessie pareció fascinada y pasó el viaje yendo y viniendo en el asiento, mirando a la multitud y agitándolos de nuevo a ellos. El pequeño Carlisle se sentó en el regazo de su padre, y Edward le dejó "manejar" sosteniendo los extremos de las riendas. Emmett y Rose se echaron en medio de bolsas de la compra de Alice y no reaparecieron hasta que llegaron al Templo, y luego saltaron de la carreta y corrieron para el cuarto de Emmett.

— ¿A dónde va Rose? —preguntó el pequeño Carlisle, señalando.

—Para su nido, lo más probable —dijo Jasper.

Alice le pisó el pie. —Rose es muy cansada por el largo viaje, cariño —dijo ella, dando una mirada a un confuso Jasper.

—Sí, muy cansada a juzgar por su velocidad —añadió Edward, agitando su cola con diversión.

Se fueron a las habitaciones de Edward y de Bella y se echaron en su nido, mirando a los niños jugar alegremente entre las almohadas. Nessie balbuceó con entusiasmo, dándole a su madre una descripción muy larga y cargada de gran parte de lo que pasó en su tiempo lejos.

— ¡Vi un graaaaan pájaro! —señaló Nessie—. ¡Yo lo mate! —ella le demostró cómo curveando sus garras y abalanzándose con un gruñido en una de las almohadas, mordiendo el borde y moviendo la cabeza.

— ¿En serio? —le dijo su padre, sonando profundamente impresionado—. ¡Qué gran cazadora eres!

— ¡Lo hice! —Nessie dijo con orgullo—. ¡Pero Alice se puso triste!—Lo cual era claramente, una reacción extraña e incomprensible.

—Era la mascota de nuestro anfitrión, un toba-bird —dijo Alice con gravedad—. La pobre mujer lloraba.

Bella sintió lástima por ella, pero quedó impresionada, no obstante. Los tobas eran tan grandes como un pavo real, fácilmente del doble del tamaño de Nessie, con picos afilados y garras.

Hablaron hasta altas horas de la noche, poniéndose al día e intercambiando historias. Bella deliraba de escuchar al pequeño Carlisle contarle de los bichos que encontró en el jardín, que había descubierto (para horror de Alice) que eran muy sabrosos. Todos ellos debía haberse eventualmente quedado dormidos donde ellos estaban sentados, porque cuando Bella se despertó a la mañana siguiente le pareció que todo el mundo estaban todavía en el nido, Nessie estaba mordiendo su cola en su sueño de nuevo. Carlisle y Victoria se acurrucaron juntos con la cola enroscada. Cuando sus ojos se posaron en Edward y Jasper, Bella tuvo que meterse un puño a la boca para no estallar en carcajadas. Dio unos golpecitos Alice. Cuando abrió los ojos, Bella puso su dedo sobre sus labios y le indicó a Edward y Jasper, que estaban acurrucados juntos, como en el sueño dulce e inocente como los bebés. Alice puso una mano sobre su boca y ella y Bella se rieron en silencio.

Jasper fue el primero en abrir los ojos y darse cuenta de que el cuerpo cálido que él estaba sosteniendo no era el de su compañera. — ¡Aagh! —él jadeo hasta quedarse sin aliento, retrocediendo.

Los ojos de Edward se abrieron de golpe y empujó lejos a Jasper, mirándolo. — ¡Tú no eres Bella! —lo acusó, sintiendo claramente que Jasper le había engañado para recibir mimos.

Bella se rió hasta que las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, las miradas de confusión de los dos hombres la hicieron reír con más fuerza. Se sentía tan bien a reír de nuevo, estar alegre en compañía de su familia, reunidos como debe ser. Le dio esperanza. Sabía que ella no podría recuperarse totalmente de la pérdida de su bebé, pero ella podría ser feliz de nuevo.

* * *

¡Es el final! Solo falta el_ Epílogo. Q_ueremos agradecer que nos acompañaran en esta aventura y a las traductoras que hicieron posible conocer a Edward Colita.

**_Isa BetaTraductora Ffad._**  
**_Diana Méndez._**  
**_Miranda Pattinson._**  
**_Sasita Llerena._**  
**_Nikky Valencia._**  
**_Paulii Aguilar._**  
**_Carla Liñan Cañamar._**  
**_Mentxu Masen._**  
**_Salem Fabian._**  
**_Sarita Martínez._**  
**_Valentine Flesar._**

Chicas, gracias por su tiempo y dedicación, y es imposible olvidar a Vero que fue la beta de la historia. !Son las mejores!

Y a la maravillosa **_Lissa Bryan_** solo podemos decirle que su humildad junto con su talento la hacen una excelente escritora así como un excelente ser humano.


	34. Ad Astra Per Aspera

**_Historia escrita por:Lissa Bryan_**

_**Traducido por:Miranda Pattinson (FFAD)**_

_**Beta:Verito Pereyra (FFAD)**_

_**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**_

* * *

_Encuentra mas sobre nuestras traducciones en **www. facebook groups/ FFAddiction/(Sin espacios)**_

* * *

—Santo jodido Cristo Jesús —dijo Rose. Ella gimió y se inclinó sobre el inodoro otra vez—. Voy a asesinar a ese hombre, lo juro por Dios.

—Raíz de _meithnil _—dijo Bella—. Voy a subir hacia el templo y ver si Esme tiene alguna a la mano.

Emmett estaba en el pasillo, retorciendo su cola. Corrió hacia Bella, sus cejas fruncidas en preocupación. — ¿Está bien Rose?

—Sí, Emmett. No te preocupes. Sólo es malestar mañanero.

—Rose dijo que pensaba que iba a morir.

—Ella estaba exagerando, Emmett.

—Oh. ¿Estaba exagerando sobre estar enojada conmigo, también? —preguntó esperanzado—. Ella me dijo que fuera a joderme a mí mismo y yo le dije que no creía que eso fuera posible, y ella dijo…

Bella lo interrumpió. —No, estoy bastante segura de que lo decía en serio. Realmente deberías haberle preguntado, Emmett.

—Yo _le_ pregunté —protestó—. Le pregunté si ella había pensado en tener un bebé y ella dijo "sí". La última vez que le pregunté, me dijo: _"Déjame pensar acerca de ello"_así que esperé hasta que me dijo que lo había hecho.

Bella negó con la cabeza. —Oh, Emmett. Ella no pensaba que te referías a tratar de dejarla embarazada _en ese momento_.

—Oh —, Emmett miraba a sus pies—. Ella va a echarme del nido de nuevo, ¿no?

—Yo diría que eso probablemente es una suposición segura —, coincidió Bella—. Si yo fuera tú, comenzaría a planificar alguna búsqueda seria. El chocolate usualmente ayuda.

Bella se detuvo en la oficina que compartía con Edward y asomó la cabeza por la puerta. —Tengo que ir al templo. ¿Quieres venir conmigo?

—Esa es una idea maravillosa —, admitió él, poniéndose de pie y estirándose, su largo cuerpo arqueándose hacia el techo. Los músculos de su estómago tensos, esa línea sexy que se curvaba alrededor de la parte delantera de sus caderas, sus fuertes muslos...

—No me mires así —, susurró Edward—, o no vamos a visitar el templo por algún tiempo.

¿Había alguna razón por la que ella iba al templo? Se le había olvidado por completo. No debía haber sido importante.

Emmett bajó por el pasillo, aún retorciendo su cola. —Bella, Rose dijo que no quiere ningún chocolate. ¿Qué debo hacer ahora?

Bella cerró los ojos y contó hasta diez.

— ¿Trataste de frotar sus pies? —Edward sugirió—. A Bella le gusta eso.

La frente de Emmett se arrugó. — ¿Sus _pies_, dices? Nunca nos enseñaron eso en la escuela...

—Oh, no es con fines sexuales —, dijo Edward—. Pero, hablando de sexo, existe un punto que encontré con el que-

— ¡Alto! —Bella dijo—. Tenemos que irnos.

—Espera un momento, se trata de información útil.

— ¡_Ahora_, Edward! —Ella lo agarró del brazo y lo arrastró por el pasillo.

— ¡Hablaremos más tarde! —gritó Edward—. ¿Por qué estás toda roja, Bella?

—Por nada —, murmuró Bella.

Era un día tan agradable que ellos decidieron caminar. La nueva guardaespaldas de Bella, Leah, una alta mujer _Kebian_de color rojo púrpura con cabello negro, los seguía. Llevaba dos espadas cortas en su cinturón que destellaban luz mientras caminaba. Hubo muchos candidatos para el cargo, pero Edward se había negado rotundamente a tener un macho de cualquier especie cuidando a su compañera, lo que había eliminado a más de la mitad de los aspirantes. Al resto, Edward les había hecho una audición peleando contra él mismo. Leah fue la única que estuvo a punto de golpearlo y así fue ella la que obtuvo el trabajo. Bella no pensaba que fuera del agrado de Leah dado que rara vez hablaba con ella, pero tal vez esa distancia era una cosa buena.

Pasaron junto al Palacio Plaza y todo el monumento conmemorativo. Esme había hecho un trabajo estupendo con el diseño y se había convertido no sólo en un lugar de solemne recuerdo, sino también en un lugar donde la vida era celebrada. Los niños jugaban en la fuente que Esme había instalado y los bancos eran un lugar favorito para reunirse a comer el almuerzo para los trabajadores gubernamentales de las oficinas en la calle. Por supuesto, ellos no utilizaban los bancos para sentarse, como Esme había previsto. Ellos se sentaban en el suelo de piedra de la plaza y usaban los bancos como mesas.

El monumento a Tanya brillaba a la luz de la mañana. Una escultura tamaño real de piedra color azul de ella arrodillada sobre un pedestal de piedra, su bastón al lado listo para ser usado. En su base, una llama eterna ardía y las mujeres a menudo llegaban allí a quemar oraciones por sus hijos. Bella sintió la creación de un santo; unos pocos miles de años después, Tanya probablemente sería el recipiente de las oraciones a sí misma como Guardiana de Niños y Madres. Su leyenda ya estaba creciendo.

Otro monumento había sido agregado: una piedra plana color púrpura en el centro de la plaza que tenía dos nombres, "Jacob" y "Didyme". Didyme había muerto poco después que la rebelión fuera aplastada, la palabra "TRAIDOR" pintado sobre la puerta con su propia sangre. Lamentablemente, podría haber sido cualquiera de los lados quien lo hiciera, leales o rebeldes quienes pensaban que era un traidor. Bella realmente lloró por ella, pobre Didyme, quien había tenido una vida tan triste, pero al menos podía consolarse con la idea de que ella se reunió con Jacob ahora.

Uno de los niños en la fuente, una pequeña niña con el pelo castaño claro, salpicó a Bella y corrió hacia ella. — ¡Bendición! ¡Bendición! —llamó ella. Bella sonrió y dijo unas palabras sobre ella y la pequeña niña corrió de vuelta a la fuente, su cola balanceándose detrás de ella. Nacimientos de mujeres Volturi eran comunes ahora y "Bella" era uno de los nombres más populares que se daban, hasta el punto que las niñas solían tener dos nombres: Bella, y luego un segundo nombre por el cual eran llamadas, de la misma manera que los seres humanos solían utilizar el nombre "Marie".

Nunca habían descubierto por qué los Volturi habían dejado de tener bebés del sexo femenino, ni por qué habían comenzado a darse de nuevo. "Milagro" era sólo una explicación tan buena como cualquier otra, aunque a Bella no le gustaba que la gente pensara que ella había sido la causa de la misma. La veneración era algo que había crecido lentamente hasta aceptarla a regañadientes, aunque ella nunca estaría totalmente cómoda con eso. Algunas de sus citas habían sido sacadas de discursos y entrevistas que concedió en los últimos años y que habían sido compiladas en algo así como una biblia _Bellite_ y aunque hizo a Bella temblar interiormente, ella había finalmente aceptado el consejo de Rosalie de: _"Rueda con ello, B. Puedes hacer un montón de mierdas buenas."_Ella estaba usando su influencia para tratar de dirigir la Federación a la tolerancia y la igualdad.

Como ella había confesado a Didyme, Bella no pensaba que lo vería en su vida, pero las cosas están mejorando para los _drones_. Después que la esclavitud fuera abolida, ha habido algunos momentos difíciles y las turbulencias económicas implicadas en introducir tantos nuevos obreros en la fuerza laboral, pero eventualmente, se había suavizado, ya que más asalariados significaban más consumidores. Le había costado sólo unos pocos procesos para que la gente entendiera que Bella y Edward hablaban en serio cuando dijeron que no iban a tolerar a nadie que abusara de los drones y harían cumplir las leyes que impedían su explotación. No podían legislar para sacar el prejuicio y la ira que se escondía en los corazones de algunas personas, pero sí podían castigar a los que actuaran sobre ella.

Entraron en el interior del santuario del Templo. Edward besó la frente de Bella y se fue al altar de la Diosa, sacando una tira de papel de su bolsillo. Bella sonrió mientras lo veía alejarse. Ella a veces deseaba ser capaz de encontrar fe, pero a pesar de todo lo que había pasado, todavía se le escapaba. Carlisle dijo que en última instancia, no importaba si ella creía en la Diosa o no, siempre y cuando creyera en sí misma. Y tal vez ella nunca llegaría a ese punto, tampoco, pero ella creía que con Edward a su lado, podía hacer cualquier cosa, enfrentar cualquier adversidad, hacer frente a cualquier desafío.

Ella regresó a la vivienda detrás del templo, siguiendo el sonido de voces familiares. —No, Nessie, escribiste _autocrático _incorrectamente. ¡Carlisle! ¿Estás pasando notas a Victoria otra vez? ¡Dame eso!

Pobre Esme, sonaba exasperada. Bella abrió la puerta y vio a los niños sentados en sus escritorios. Nessie se mordía el rabo, sumida en sus pensamientos. Bella le compadecía; ella misma nunca había llegado a dominar las complejidades de la ortografía Volturi. El pequeño Carlisle había quedado congelado en su lugar cuando fue sorprendido pasando la nota, su cola caída por la culpa. Esme tomó la nota de su mano, sonriendo brevemente a Bella y la desdobló. Ella suspiró. —Victoria nunca va a aprender por sí misma si sigues dándole las respuestas, Carlisle.

— ¿Qué importa? —preguntó el pequeño Carlisle, sus cejas se unían en confusión—. Sólo uno de nosotros tiene que saber. Ella puede aprender la materia de matemáticas ya que es mejor en eso, y yo voy a aprender las cosas de historia.

—Cuando estés en el Consejo, ¿realmente vas a detener una sesión de tal forma que puedas encontrar a tu compañera para calcular la cantidad de ingresos tributarios que necesitas para un programa que desees implementar? —le preguntó Esme.

El pequeño Carlisle parecía aún más confundido. — ¿Por qué no iba ella a estar ya en la reunión?

—Me rindo —, dijo Esme, moviendo sus manos en el aire—. Sólo confía en mí en que _ambos_necesitan aprender, no pueden confiar en compartir un cerebro entre los dos.

Bella se mordió el interior del labio para no reírse. El nieto de Esme, Tyler, sentado a su mesa, en silencio e inmóvil, su papel ya lleno de respuestas. Era brillante y pronto Esme se quedaría sin lecciones que pudiera enseñarle y tendrían que contratar tutores avanzados para él. Bella esperaba que él entrara al servicio del gobierno porque Nessie sin duda sería capaz de utilizar un Consejero brillante, pero Tyler parecía destinado a unirse al sacerdocio. Era profundamente religioso y tenía la tranquila serenidad de quien estaba en paz total con el misterioso funcionamiento del universo.

—Esme, ¿puedo verte un momento? —preguntó Bella.

—Por supuesto. Nessie, escribe _autocrático_veinte veces, y Carlisle, mantén tu mente en tu propio trabajo. Vuelvo en un momento —. Esme salió al pasillo y cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

—Parece que Rosalie está embarazada —, dijo Bella—, y más enferma que un perro, también. ¿Tienes alguna raíz _meithnil_en tu armario de almacenamiento?

—Creo que sí. Vamos a ir a ver —. Esme la llevó unos pasos por el pasillo y abrió la puerta de su cuarto de trabajo. Bella amaba el aroma en este lugar, madera y verde. Esme rebuscó en su armario y sacó un paquete envuelto en papel. Echó un vistazo adentro y se lo tendió con aire de triunfo. — ¡Aquí estás! ¿Quieres que siga adelante y prepare una taza de té para que la lleves contigo?

—Probablemente es una buena idea—, dijo Bella. Ella nunca había dominado la habilidad de Esme de recrear brebajes a base de hierbas. Victoria tenía un verdadero talento para ello y probablemente sería un curandero cuando crezca, por lo que sería capaz de tenerlo a la mano en casa.

Esme encendió un mechero y puso una olla de agua a hervir sobre ella. — ¿Están tú y Edward aún reacios en tener otro hijo?

Bella asintió con la cabeza. —Aún no estoy lista todavía —. Tantos años han pasado desde que perdió el bebé, pero su corazón aún no había sanado completamente. Ellos tenían tiempo; no había prisa. Sabía que Edward amaba a los niños y deseaba tener más, pero él se limitó a esperar hasta que ella estuviera lista.

Esme le dio una mirada tímida a Bella. —Carlisle y yo...

Bella dejó escapar un chillido. — ¿En serio?

Esme se pasó una mano por el abdomen. —Él finalmente estuvo de acuerdo. Creo que estaba viendo lo que es un chico maravilloso, Tyler es quien lo convenció.

Bella la abrazó. —Oh, Esme, ¡estoy tan feliz por ti!

Cuando el té estuvo terminado, se dirigió con Esme de nuevo al aula. Nessie había terminado de escribir la palabra y estaba con un total puchero. No le gustaba la escuela y preferiría estar cazando con su padre. Insistía en que aprendía más de él cuando hablaban acechando a su presa que en un mes de clases en la escuela, pero Bella no cedió. La familia había decidido por unanimidad enviarlos a una escuela regular (Victoria probablemente habría superado su timidez natural y destrozado el lugar si hubiera tenido que tolerar las lecciones sobre complacer a las mujeres del pequeño Carlisle), pero Bella sintió que la educación estructurada era importante. Bella dio un beso a cada niño, incluyendo a su futura nuera y a Tyler, antes de salir de nuevo al santuario.

Encontró a Edward todavía de rodillas ante el altar de la Diosa y esperó a que terminara. Al otro lado de la habitación, su huella colgaba todavía en la pared y un montón de ofrendas le rodeaban. Una vez por semana, Bella las recogía y los distribuía en silencio a la caridad. Leía las cartas dejadas para ella, aunque a veces era una tortura leer sobre el sufrimiento de los demás. Deseaba realmente tener el poder de ayudar a estas personas como ellos creían.

El conflicto entre los Puristas y los Bellistas no se había resuelto. En todo caso, era peor. Había habido unos cuantos enfrentamientos violentos entre algunos de los grupos. A Bella le preocupaba que pudiera terminar con una reforma en sus manos y se estremeció al recordar lo que había sucedido en la Tierra. No había mucho que pudiera hacer para detenerlo, sin embargo. Estaban viviendo en una época de grandes cambios sociales para los Volturi y eso siempre venía con un precio. Los costos pueden llegar a ser altos pero Bella creía firmemente que la igualdad hacia la que se movían, valía la pena.

Edward golpeó con los nudillos su frente y luego los besó. Se levantó, su cola bailando de placer cuando vio a su compañera. Él le dedicó una sonrisa todavía un poco torcida después de tantos años de práctica, y todavía tenía el poder de hacer su corazón aletear. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y se acercó a sus brazos abiertos, apretando la cara contra su pecho. _Felicidad_. Este fue un verdadero "felices para siempre". Sus vidas no eran perfectas; nunca lo sería. Pero ellos se tenían el uno al otro, y tenían a su familia, su amor y su alegría protegiéndolos de cualquier otra cosa que estuviera escrito en las estrellas.

**_~ Finis~_**


	35. El Apareamiento de Nessie (Outtake)

**_Historia escrita por:Lissa Bryan_**

_**Traducido por:Miranda Pattinson (FFAD)**_

_**Beta:**__Marta Salazar_ (FFAD)

_**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**_

* * *

_Encuentra mas sobre nuestras traducciones en **www. facebook groups/ FFAddiction/(Sin espacios)**_

* * *

Nessie, Princesa de los Nueve, se sentó en el borde de su nido y deseó poder llorar.

El doctor acababa de irse. Ella lo había llamado para confirmar lo que ya sospechaba, aunque la esperanza había permanecido en que estaba equivocada. Ella estaba agradecida de no tener que preocuparse acerca de que el doctor le dijera a nadie; parte de los votos de un médico era que tenían que guardar los secretos de sus pacientes. Su hermano, sin embargo, era una historia diferente.

El pequeño Carlisle, todavía llamado así aunque ya no era tan pequeño, ya sabía que algo andaba mal. ¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo? Él era su gemelo, después de todo, y él la conocía mejor que nadie. Ella nunca había sido capaz de ocultar nada de él, y no esperaba poder hacerlo ahora. Él le había dicho el día anterior que su olor había cambiado, su cabeza intuyendo con perplejidad. Y lo que sabía el pequeño Carlisle, Victoria lo sabía también porque él ni siquiera ponderaba la idea de guardar algo a ella.

Muy pronto, los dos se convencerían uno al otro de que tenían que decirle a Edward y a Bella, fuera de la preocupación por ella, por supuesto. Ella no los culpaba o resentía por esto, porque sabía que se trataba de amor y, la verdad, probablemente habría hecho lo mismo si su hermano sufría de alguna enfermedad desconocida.

Ellos no entenderían el significado de sus síntomas, pero su padre sin duda lo haría. Y él se sorprendería y le dolería que Nessie no hubiera venido a él en cuanto lo supo. Para solicitar su ayuda. Para confesar. Antes de la visita del doctor, cuando ella sólo sospechaba, ella podría haber justificado el no contarle diciendo que no estaba segura, pero ahora que sabía...

La vergüenza se apoderó de ella cuando pensaba en la reacción de su padre. Metió la punta de su cola en la boca y la masticó. (Su cola siempre tenía una calva en la punta debido a este hábito suyo.) Él estaría decepcionado con ella, más aún porque ella iba a ser algún día la emperatriz. Había defraudado no sólo a él, sino a su gente también.

Jared entró en la habitación del nido y sus ojos se iluminaron cuando la vio. Como siempre, su corazón latió un poco más rápido en el instante que ella lo vio. Él era el hombre más guapo que había visto nunca, incluso para un Vulturi, con el pelo rubio claro de su padre y rasgos cincelados. Él se acomodó a su lado y ronroneó de placer, sólo para detenerse y mirar con curiosidad cuando ella no le correspondió. — ¿Qué está mal?

—Estoy embarazada —contestó Nessie.

—Oh. —Jared parpadeó—. ¿Estás segura?

—El doctor acaba de irse.

—Ven aquí. —Jared la tomó en sus brazos. Nessie apoyó la cabeza sobre su corazón—. ¿Está mal que yo no pueda evitar estar un poco feliz al respecto?

—No, no está mal.

Jared puso la mano sobre su abdomen. —Nuestro heredero. —Su tono era suave con admiración.

Ella había tenido el mismo pensamiento. Fue por eso que no había ido a un concesionario de hierbas para conseguir la mezcla que previene un embarazo la mañana después de que hubiera hecho el amor por primera vez. Si resultaba quedar embarazada, el bebé sería la persona que la diosa había elegido para gobernar después de ella. Pero ahora, ante la realidad de un bebé, ella estaba asustada. Tanto ella como Jared eran muy jóvenes. ¿Qué clase de padres iban a ser?

Se sentaron en silencio por un momento. Jared fue quien lo rompió. —Supongo que tenemos que decirle a nuestros padres —dijo.

—Papá va a estar furioso.

Jared enrolló la cola alrededor de la de ella. —Crees que _lo pasarás_ mal. Mi padre es un alto sacerdote y probablemente me dará penitencia durante diez años.

Nessie se volvió para mirarlo y luego se dio cuenta de que estaba bromeando, tratando en lo posible que se sintiera mejor. Su ira se evaporó tan rápido como había llegado y ella apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. _Hormonas_, pensó. Había visto a su madre ir a través de ellas hace unos años. El pensamiento lo hizo repentinamente _real_ de una manera que no lo había estado antes y ella dio un gemido de angustia. —Oh, Jared, ¿qué vamos a hacer?

—Ser valientes. Admitirlo y aceptar nuestro castigo. Nosotros no tenemos otra opción. ¿Quieres que vaya contigo?

Ella negó con la cabeza, un manerismo humano que había aprendido de su madre. —No. Creo que es mejor si lo hago sola. —Ella mordisqueó su cola de nuevo, e intentó una broma propia—. De esa manera, al menos uno de nosotros va a sobrevivir para cuidar al bebé.

—No es tan malo —dijo Jared suavemente—. Tu padre está obligado a estar molesto, pero él te ama, Nessie. —Él tiró la cola de su boca y acarició su mejilla contra la de ella—. Y Te amo, también. Vamos a salir de esto juntos.

Ella enterró la cara en su cuello, absorbiendo alivio de él mientras aspiraba su relajante aroma. Cuando ella lo olió por primera vez, hace tantos años cuando su madre la había llevado al templo para ver a Carlisle y el nuevo bebé de Esme, fue como si el mundo de repente hubiera sido completado, que la pieza que faltaba en su alma hubiera hecho clic en su lugar. Ella había arrebatado a su minúsculo compañero fuera de su nido de bebé y entre gruñidos lo agarró contra ella, alarmando a la pobre Esme, sobre todo cuando se negó a devolverlo y se sentó en un rincón con él, enseñando sus garras y dando zarpazos a cualquiera que tratara de tomarlo. Pertenecía a Nessie y había tomado una orden directa de su padre antes de que ella le entregase en manos de su llorosa madre.

A partir de ese día, Nessie había vivido en el templo, lo que había herido a su propia madre y su hermano gemelo, pero Carlisle y Esme no podían mudarse a la casa de sus padres, de la forma en que la tía Alice y el tío Jasper hicieron cuando el pequeño Carlisle y Victoria se destinaron. Nessie no podía soportar ser separada de Jared, incluso mientras esperaba por él a que creciera, y ella se había mudado al complejo del Templo. Sus padres habían mudado sus oficinas allí también, para así poder estar con ella durante el día.

Tal vez sólo fue natural, cuando Jared se hubo convertido lo suficientemente mayor, que él y Nessie comenzaron a explorar algunos de los sentimientos entre ellos cuando estaban solos en su nido por la noche. Después de que Tyler se había ido a la academia de sacerdotes, tuvieron la habitación para ellos mismos. En casa, el pequeño Carlisle y Victoria estuvieron acompañados por la presencia de Embry, tía Rose y el hijo del tío Emmett, y más tarde, por última incorporación de la familia real: un niño llamado Collin. Pero Nessie estaba bastante segura que el pequeño Carlisle hubiera permanecido virtuoso incluso si él y Victoria hubieran compartido la habitación a solas. Él siempre había sido más obediente a las normas, tanto religiosas como seculares, habiendo heredado la naturaleza cautelosa de su padre. Nessie se parecía más a su madre: dispuesta a saltar de cabeza primero y preguntar después.

Debido a que Jared fue educado en casa, como todos los de la familia real, él no había tenido ninguna lección sobre el tema de cómo complacer a las mujeres y tenía curiosidad por saber lo que sus amigos le susurraban sobre eso en tono de asombro. Y tal vez fue la falta de esas lecciones lo que le había dado poco autocontrol cuando esas exploraciones llegaron a su inevitable conclusión.

Nessie sabía que era un pecado, pero ella aún no podía lamentarlo. Ella y Jared eran compañeros, sólo faltaba la ceremonia para que fuera oficial y se sentía como que para ella sus almas estaban ya destinadas sin la necesidad de un sacerdote que les uniera. Sin embargo, ella sabía que su padre no lo veía de esa manera. Nessie hubiera apostado el imperio a que su padre había esperado hasta después de la ceremonia de apareamiento.

A regañadientes salió de los brazos de Jared y se puso de pie. — ¿Estás segura de que no quieres que vaya contigo? —preguntó.

—No, esto es algo que tengo que hacer por mi cuenta.

Él se puso de pie también. —Voy a ir a hablar con mis padres.

—Ellos probablemente nos van a separar —dijo Nessie con tristeza.

Los ojos de Jared se abrieron. —_ ¡No pueden!_ Ellos no pueden hacernos eso, ¿podrían?

—No lo sé. Espero que no.

—Tal vez nos dejen aparearnos. —La cola de Jared bailó ante el pensamiento.

Nessie no lo creía, pero ella no lo dijo en voz alta. Carlisle probablemente lo vería como un premio a su pecado, y su padre no hubiera querido que ella se apareara hasta que ambos, ella y Jared, hubieran terminado la escuela. Ella dio a Jared una caricia de hocico final de cariño y mano a mano se dirigieron hacia el pasillo. En la puerta, se separaron para ir en direcciones opuestas. A medida que de mala gana sus manos se deslizaron para apartarse, Nessie enganchó una de sus garras alrededor de Jared. Se detuvieron por un instante antes de romper esa conexión final.

Su guardaespaldas, una alta mujer Por Tangelo gris llamada Jane, se puso de pie para seguirla. Ella no sólo era la guardaespaldas de Nessie, también su instructora de combate, y aunque Nessie era una luchadora feroz y hábil, ella aún no la había vencido. De seguro que era divertido tratar, pero ella supuso que ahora que estaba embarazada, su combate tendría que parar.

El complejo del Templo era un lugar muy concurrido durante el día, con las decenas de religiones representadas en la celebración de sus servicios, y funcionarios gubernamentales, mensajeros y suplicantes que vienen a visitar a su madre y padre. Ella entró en su oficina y encontró a su padre solo, hablando por el comunicador. Él le sonrió, un gesto que él había practicado para su madre tanto que ahora parecía una reacción natural para él. (Nessie lo había intentado, pero nunca pudo conseguir que su boca se moviera de esa manera.) Él le hizo señas para que tomara asiento.

Se sentó sobre un cojín frente al escritorio de su padre. Collin trajo uno de los bloques con los que había estado jugando mientras gateaba para saludar a su hermana mayor y ella lo recogió y lo puso en su regazo. Muy pronto, ella estaría sosteniendo a su propio hijo o hija así, pensó, mientras lo veía roer en el bloque. Su estómago se apretó en ansiedad. Ella no estaba preparada para ser madre, pero no tenía otra opción en el asunto ahora. Empujó una de sus manos por el pelo de él, el cual, como el de su padre, era de un oscuro color rojo óxido que sobresalía en todas direcciones, haciendo caso omiso de los peines. Como si el bebé sintiera su ansiedad, él le ofreció el bloque cubierto de baba. Nessie lo tomó y fingió masticar en él por un momento y luego se lo devolvió.

Su pequeña madre entró en la habitación y besó a Nessie en la mejilla. Nessie la abrazó tan fuerte como se atrevió, ella siempre tenía miedo de que pudiera lastimar a Bella. Los seres humanos son criaturas frágiles, una lección que Nessie había aprendido de manera traumática a una temprana edad cuando había saltado alegremente hacia su madre y le había roto una de sus costillas.

— ¿Qué está mal? —preguntó Bella, los agudos instintos de su madre perfeccionándose en la ansiedad de Nessie. Ella mantuvo la voz baja para no ser escuchada en el comunicador.

—Tengo algo que decirte —contestó Nessie. Su cola enrollada firmemente alrededor de la pierna—. A ambos.

Los ojos de Bella se posaron en Edward. —Ya veo.

Su padre captó la mirada y puso fin a la llamada del comunicador un tanto bruscamente. La persona que llamaba en el otro extremo pensó que había enfurecido al emperador de alguna manera y comenzó a disculparse efusivamente, pero Edward le interrumpió y dijo que llamaría más tarde para discutir más a fondo. Pulsó un botón y miró a su hija. — ¿Qué está mal?

La boca de Nessie estaba seca. No podía mirarlo a los ojos. —Papá... yo.

—Sea lo que sea, pequeña, podemos arreglarlo. —Su voz era suave y sus ojos ámbar estaban cálidos. Eso hizo que Nessie se sintiera aún peor por dejarlo bajar.

—No esto —dijo. Su pecho se sentía apretado.

—Cariño, ¿qué es? —preguntó su madre. Su mirada compasiva era la perdición de Nessie.

En el camino, ella había practicado formas de suavizarlo, formas de expresión más delicada, pero al final lo dijo sin más. —Estoy embarazada. —Fue lo que Nessie exclamó.

Su madre parpadeó rápidamente, pero su padre estaba tan quieto como una estatua. Nessie bajó la cabeza avergonzada.

— ¿Está segura? —preguntó su madre.

—Vi a un médico hace menos de una hora. —Nessie desenrolló la cola de su pierna con esfuerzo y roía en el extremo de ella con ansiedad.

Su padre se puso de pie y sin mediar palabra, se dirigió a la puerta.

— ¡Papá, espera, por favor! —Nessie imploró—. ¡Lo siento mucho! Habla conmigo.

—No puedo. —Los ojos de Edward estaban en la puerta y su cola azotó, en agitación o enojo, cualquiera de las dos, no podía decir cuál.

—Por favor —rogó Nessie—. Tengo que saber lo que estás pensando. ¿To...Todavía me amas?

—Por supuesto que sí —dijo con firmeza. Giró el picaporte.

—No te vayas —le rogó Nessie.

—Cariño, tu padre sólo necesita un poco de tiempo —intervino Bella—. Deja que se vaya, y todos vamos a hablar de esto más tarde.

Diosa, ¿acaso su madre no entendía que su ansiedad crecía exponencialmente cada momento? Ella no iba a sobrevivir una espera de varias horas. —Papá... por favor.

— ¿Quieres saber lo que estoy pensando? —Se apartó de la puerta y se dirigió de nuevo a estar de pie delante de ella—. Estoy pensando que espero que esto no sea una indicación de la clase de emperatriz que serás.

Nessie retrocedió en estado de shock. Si su padre le hubiera golpeado, no podría haber dolido peor.

—Estoy pensando que me has decepcionado terriblemente. Hemos _confiado_ en ti. Pensamos que tú y Jared eran responsables y maduros.

—No lo culpes —susurró Nessie.

—No, no lo estoy culpando. Nosotros descuidamos ese aspecto de su educación para ahorrarnos tus sentimientos. Ahora veo que fue un error.

—Edward, detente —dijo Bella—. ¿No puedes ver que ella se siente lo suficientemente mal?

— ¿Qué pasa con tu deber para con el imperio que algún día vas a gobernar? Millones de niñas te admiran, Nessie.

Nessie se mordió la cola tan fuerte que mostró sangre. Su madre suavemente, pero con firmeza, la arrancó de sus manos. —Si tú nos permites aparearnos ahora, nadie lo sabrá nunca.

—Tú evidentemente no estás pensando con claridad —dijo su padre bruscamente—. ¿No crees que la gente se preguntará por qué estoy dejando que mi hija se aparee a una edad tan joven y si eso está conectado con el bebé que va a tener unos escasos meses después?

—Lo siento. —Se atragantó Nessie.

—Deberías —dijo su padre, y salió de la habitación.

.

.

.

—Edward, ¿no crees que estás siendo un poco duro? —preguntó Bella. Ella había seguido a su esposo a casa después de abrazar y tranquilizar a su descorazonada hija y puesto a Collin a dormir la siesta. Ella encontró a Edward en el nido de su habitación, caminando de un lado a otro, pasando las manos por su pelo cada pocos segundos.

—Sabía que no debí haber dejado que ella me detuviera. Sabía que iba a decir cosas de las que me arrepentiría. Simplemente no puedo creer que esto le haya sucedido a Nessie. Ella es tan inteligente y madura. Nunca me habría imaginado que lo haría...

—Tú cometiste un error similar una vez. —Bella le recordó.

Él se detuvo en su paseo. —Yo sé que lo hice, y he pagado un alto precio por ese pecado. Casi pierdo mi compañera y fue el momento más oscuro de mi vida. Tengo temor de lo que el pecado de Nessie le costará. —Suspiró y se sentó en el borde de su nido. Bella se dejó caer a su lado y puso sus brazos alrededor de él. Él envolvió su cola alrededor de su cintura y la atrajo hacia sí.

—Simplemente no lo entiendo, Bella. Nessie ha sido siempre… —Se detuvo y buscó la palabra adecuada—. Traviesa, pero nunca me hubiera imaginado esto.

—Son jóvenes y están enamorados —dijo Bella.

—_Demasiado_ jóvenes.

—Edward, ambos son mayores de lo que era yo cuando me casé contigo.

Él se sobresaltó por un momento. —Los seres humanos maduran más rápidamente que los Vulturi.

—Ella es más madura que yo cuando vine por primera vez aquí. Tú lo sabes, también. Es por eso que le incluiste en el Consejo.

—Ella no va a ser capaz de terminar la escuela si está apareada. —Era una de esas reglas arcaicas que Bella estaba tratando de cambiar: las personas casadas no podían participar en la educación, ya sea pública o por medio de clases privadas.

—Tú no terminaste, tampoco —señaló Bella.

Él dio un gruñido de frustración. — ¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga, Bella?

—Quiero que te pongas en sus zapatos. —Bella vio su frente arrugarse y ella mentalmente se golpeó en la frente. ¿Nunca aprendería a no utilizar expresiones en torno a él? —. Quiero decir a imaginarte en su situación. ¿Cuánto tiempo esperamos después de que vine aquí? Menos de dos semanas. Hemos puesto a Nessie y Jared juntos durante décadas.

—Eso es diferente —argumentó, pero era débil y él lo sabía—. ¿Qué se supone que debíamos hacer, Bella? ¿Dejarlos que se aparearan tan pronto como fueran físicamente maduros?

—No, yo todavía creo que fue una buena idea pedirles que esperaran hasta que hubieran terminado la escuela, pero en realidad no podemos culparlos por claudicar. No sé si yo hubiera podido mantener apartadas mis manos de ti por mucho más tiempo del que lo hice.

Él la levantó y la colocó sobre su regazo para poder enterrar la cara en su pelo. Su cola enrollada alrededor de su tobillo. — ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

—Yo digo que los dejemos seguir adelante y se apareen —dijo Bella—. No podemos tener al siguiente heredero de los Nueve nacido fuera del matrimonio, ¿podemos?

Él gimió. —No, supongo que no. ¿Pero y qué con el pequeño Carlisle? Sabes que él va a querer ser capaz de aparearse a Victoria si permitimos a su hermana gemela hacerlo.

—Vamos a hacer una ceremonia doble —sugirió Bella.

—Los medios de comunicación nos van a criticar severamente —advirtió.

Bella se encogió de hombros. —Nada nuevo.

.

.

.

Nessie vagó fuera para sentarse en una de las bancas en el Palacio Memorial Plaza. Jane se quedó en silencio detrás de ella, tan quieta que la gente que pasaba cerca de la figura gris probablemente pensaba que era una estatua.

Acurrucada se ocultaba en una manta para observar a la gente, pero esperanzada en pasar desapercibida. No estaba de humor para verse rodeada de gente. Los que creían que su madre era la diosa encarnada creían que algo de esa santidad se extendió a su hija, la primera niña Vulturi nacida en siglos, y le pedían su bendición cada vez que la veían en público. _¡Sólo tienes que esperar hasta que se enteren de lo que tú y Jared han estado haciendo!,_ pensó. Eso debería hacerse cargo de su imagen de santidad muy rápido.

Había mujeres paseando en la Plaza con sus hijos, otro de los cambios en la sociedad que su madre había forjado. Después del ataque a Volterra décadas atrás, Bella había empezado a negarse a ser cargada. Ella dijo que lo veía como dependencia forzada y se compró unos zapatos. La reacción a esa desobediencia de la costumbre había sido casi peor que cuando ella liberó a los drones, pero muchas mujeres la habían copiado, más y más cada año. Algunas incluso llevaban sus prendas de color cobre, zapatos y joyas como símbolo de apoyo al movimiento de la igualdad.

La tía Rose entró a grandes zancadas a través de la plaza. Nessie había envidiado siempre su fácil confianza. Dondequiera que iba, Rose caminaba como si fuera la dueña del lugar. Ella vio a Nessie y se dirigió a sentarse a su lado.

—Te ves como si alguien hubiera asesinado a tu mascota toba —dijo Rose. (¿Nunca vivió Nessie eso?)

Nessie solo decidió salir de eso. Rose se enteraría muy pronto de todos modos. —Estoy en problemas, tía Rose.

—Te dieron, ¿eh? —preguntó Rose y ante la mirada confundida de Nessie, tradujo—: Embarazada. Esperando. Un pan en el horno.

Nessie se rio un poco en la terminología a pesar de todo. — ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Lo he estado esperando, realmente —respondió Rose—. Coloca dos jóvenes enamorados solos en la misma habitación de nido durante unos años, y la naturaleza _seguirá_ su curso. ¿Tu papá sacó la vieja escopeta?

— ¿Qué?

—No importa. ¿Está molesto con Jared?

Nessie había oído a su madre usar esa palabra y la entendió en este contexto. —Creo que papá está más enojado conmigo.

—Él va a tener que superarlo. —Rose agitaba su mano en el aire—. Escucha, gatita, él te ama más que a la vida misma. Haría cualquier cosa por ti. Ahora mismo, sí, él está enojado porque hiciste algo que considera un pecado, pero él también se está volviendo loco porque de repente se está dando cuenta de que su niña ha madurado y está lista para embarcarse en una vida propia. Algunas veces es difícil para los padres salir de ese modo protector.

— ¿No piensas que soy terrible? —susurró Nessie.

—Mierda, no, niña. Creo que los Vulturi son ridículamente reprimidos cuando se trata de sexo.

—Yo no me arrepiento de lo que hice, pero lamento que eso lastime a mis padres. Y a los padres de Jared.

—Aw, Ness, ven aquí —dijo Rose y tiró de ella en un abrazo—. ¿Qué dijo tu madre?

—Ella le dijo a papá que me estaba haciendo sentir mal.

— ¿Ves? Vuelve a casa, esta mierda les pasa a las chicas todo el tiempo. No es el fin del mundo. No te preocupes. Tu mamá hablará con tu padre.

—Me dijo que se preguntaba si esto demuestra qué tipo de emperatriz sería.

— ¿Te refieres a una mujer dispuesta a arriesgar la desaprobación social para estar con el hombre que ama? ¿Una mujer dispuesta a ir tras de lo que ella quiere? Creo que esos son rasgos bastante buenos de tener, en especial para una emperatriz.

Sonaban egoístas para Nessie, pero ella no iba a discutir con su partidaria.

— ¿Has comido ya?

Nessie trató de recordar la última vez que había comido y fracasó. ¿Ayer por la noche la cena, tal vez? Había perdido el apetito mientras la ansiedad aumentaba.

—Tienes que comer, Ness, incluso si no tienes hambre —dijo Rose—. El bebé necesita una nutrición buena y constante. Ven, vamos a llevarte a casa.

Para el Templo. Donde tendría que hacer frente a Carlisle y Esme. Nessie se estremeció internamente, pero ella siguió a Rose a través de la plaza, con pasos lentos y como de plomo. Ellas utilizaron la entrada principal que las llevó a través de la rotonda donde se encontraban altares a las diversas religiones de las Federaciones. Vio a tres fieles en el altar de su madre y atrajo un poco más su capa alrededor de su cara.

— ¿Princesa? —Una suave voz atrajo su atención. Un mensajero se inclinó ante ella—. El Sumo Sacerdote Carlisle está esperando con sus padres en su oficina.

—Gracias —dijo ella automáticamente.

— ¿Quieres que yo vaya también? —preguntó Rose.

Nessie negó con la cabeza. —Tengo que hacerles frente por mi cuenta.

Rose le tomó debajo de la barbilla. —Niña valiente —elogió ella—. Emmett y yo iremos a cenar, ¿de acuerdo?

—Está bien. Gracias, tía Rose.

Nessie se detuvo ante la puerta del despacho de Carlisle. Respiró hondo y entró.

Sus padres estaban sentados frente al escritorio de Carlisle. Esme estaba al lado de su marido. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos, pero sonrió gentilmente a Nessie. Jared estaba al lado del escritorio y se fue a su lado cuando ella entró. Ella se sentó y enroscaron sus colas juntas incluso antes de que ella se sentara completamente.

—Gracias por venir tan rápido —dijo Carlisle—. Como posiblemente ya sospechas, no estoy feliz con esta situación, pero después de hablar con tus padres, hemos decidido dejarte seguir adelante con la ceremonia de apareamiento.

Un fuerte sentimiento de alegría hizo saltar su corazón. Ella miró de Carlisle a Jared a sus padres en una rápida sucesión. Jared apretó su mano.

—No creas que los dos están saliendo sin castigo —advirtió Carlisle—. Aún no he decidido lo que será su penitencia. Debo orar sobre ello, pero lo voy a aplazar hasta después de la ceremonia.

—Gracias —dijo Nessie con fervor. Se volvió hacia sus padres. Su padre la miraba con ojos tristes y Nessie quería arrojarse en sus brazos y abrazarlo para quitar el dolor—. Gracias, papá. Lo siento mucho.

—Sé que lo sientes, pequeña —dijo. Él extendió la mano y le acarició el cabello—. Lo siento por las cosas que dije, Nessie.

—Está bien, papá, de verdad. —Porque él había tenido razón en todo. ¿Qué clase de emperatriz iba a ser si no podía aprender a controlar sus impulsos? ¿Si no podía obedecer las reglas sagradas de su fe?

—Jared anunciará el cortejo esta noche en la cena —dijo Carlisle—. Y Jane estará durmiendo en tu habitación para el resto.

Nessie ni siquiera consideró objetar.

—Lo que tú digas, Padre —aceptó Jared. Miró a Nessie y sus ojos brillaban de alegría.

Edward puso un anuncio de que esta noche sería una cena de Estado y por lo tanto el comedor del templo estaba lleno de gente, todos ellos especulando sobre la causa. Él y la emperatriz rara vez las tenían y cuando lo hacían era por lo general para un anuncio especial. El último había sido para anunciar que la emperatriz estaba esperando al príncipe Collin y la anterior a esa, para anunciar que Nessie estaba siendo nombrada para el Consejo del Emperador.

Nessie comió mecánicamente. No tenía hambre, pero la tía Rose tenía razón: tenía que asegurarse de que el bebé obtuviera lo que se necesita. Jared estaba iluminado con emoción e impaciencia de que terminara la comida. Toda la familia extendida estaba sentada alrededor de la mesa, todos ellos vestidos con sus mejores galas. Su madre llevaba la túnica con piedras brillantes que había llevado a su propia ceremonia de apareamiento y la tía Alice estaba vestida con una túnica púrpura tan brillante que lastimaba los ojos al mirarla. Emmett hacía coquetamente cosquillas al cuello de Rose con su cola y luego apartó la mirada inocentemente cuando ella levantó la vista de su plato y lo golpeó con fuerza.

Nessie anhelaba ser una pareja apareada para que ella y Jared pudieran compartir este tipo de afecto abiertamente, deseando darle de comer de su plato al igual que su padre estaba dando de comer a su madre. Cuando él podía tiraba de ella en sus brazos para unos rápidos mimos mientras Jasper acababa de terminar con Alice. Todos ellos parecían tan felices juntos, incluso Esme y Carlisle, aunque eran más conservadores y sutiles, él todavía alcanzó a meter un mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja y le dio las más selectas exquisiteces de su plato. Su voz era diferente cuando hablaba con ella, más suave y cálida, y ella lo miraba con sincera adoración.

Finalmente, Carlisle le hizo un guiño a Jared y él se puso de pie. La sala quedó en silencio, esperando expectante. —Tengo la intención de cortejar a la princesa Nessie.

Un grito se alzó y la sala se llenó con el sonido de pies estampando y manos aplaudiendo.

— ¡Yo reto! —gritó una voz.

Los aplausos se cortaron tan rápidamente como un hacha que cae. Era tan silencioso que las colas de Nessie y Jared cayeron al suelo en estado de _shock_.

Un delgado, hombre gris se puso de pie y se inclinó respetuosamente hacia la mesa de la familia real.

— ¿Quién coño eres _tú_? —ladró Rose.

—Soy Laurent, Rey de Por Tangeles. —Se inclinó de nuevo.

El viejo rey había muerto sólo una semana atrás. Nessie estaba sorprendida que el nuevo rey hubiera dejado su reino en un momento tan vulnerable. Recordó que su padre le dijo una vez que el viejo rey había tratado de arreglar un matrimonio entre ella y este hombre, cuando ambos eran sólo unos bebés, pero que su padre se había negado, a pesar de la nefasta directa, la Federación había estado en deuda por la rebelión.

—Por Tangeles no forma parte de la Federación —dijo Emmett—. Usted no tiene ningún derecho a emitir un reto.

—Perdóneme, Lord Emmett, pero no veo en sus leyes que un desafío de apareamiento sólo puede ser ofrecido por un ciudadano. —La voz de Laurent era escrupulosamente educada. Ella escuchó a Jared gruñir en voz baja.

Edward miró a Carlisle, quien sabía la ley de apareamiento mucho mejor que él. —El Rey Laurent está en lo correcto —dijo Carlisle a regañadientes—. No hay nada en nuestras leyes que limite un reto sólo para sus conciudadanos.

— ¿Aceptas? —Laurent preguntó a Jared, en ese tono cortés, el mismo que utilizaría si estuviera ofreciendo a los invitados otra copa de _lysca_.

— ¿Padre? —Jared miró a Carlisle para pedirle consejo.

La voz de Carlisle era sombría. —Tú puedes aceptar o perder el derecho. Esas son tus únicas opciones.

—Acepto —anunció Jared.

Nessie cerró los ojos y envió una pequeña oración a la diosa por su seguridad.

—El rival elige las armas —dijo Edward—. ¿Su majestad?

—Bastones —dijo Laurent. Al menos él no parecía estar buscando sangre.

Las lágrimas brillaban en las mejillas de Esme. Nessie dejó su lado de la mesa y se ubicó al lado de Esme. Esme tomó la mano de Nessie con tanta fuerza que se hincharían al día siguiente, pero Nessie apenas lo notó.

Un área fue despejada para los combatientes y los bastones fueron tomados a toda prisa de la academia bajando la calle (el templo no tenía arsenal propio). Jared y Laurent uno frente al otro, en silencio dando vueltas, sus bastones tendidos en sus manos, esperando por el otro para hacer un movimiento o revelar una debilidad.

El rey se movió tan rápido que los ojos de la audiencia apenas podía seguirle la pista. Su bastón golpeó a Jared a través de la cabeza y lo tumbó, pero él rodó y se puso de pie en un instante, señalando con su bastón hacia el vientre del Por Tangelo. Laurent lo esquivó con el suyo y aprovechó el momento para girar su bastón alrededor del otro lado, golpeando a Jared en las costillas.

Jared luchaba bien. Cualquiera en la habitación hubiera dicho lo mismo. Pero simplemente no tenía la habilidad para superar a Laurent. A su favor, la batalla no se decidió rápidamente, y él seguía buscando una oportunidad, un error o un paso en falso por parte del rey, pero su oportunidad nunca llegó. Él terminó de espaldas con el bastón de Laurent presionando a través de su cuello. —Cedo —dijo con voz áspera.

La palabra desgarró el corazón de Nessie. Miró a su padre con ojos perplejos.

—Él ha ganado el derecho de cortejarte primero —dijo Edward suavemente—. Él tiene una semana para conquistarte.

—Pero…

—Nessie, es la manera de nuestro pueblo. Hay que aceptarlo. —La voz de su padre, aunque teñida de tristeza, no admitía lugar a discusión.

Laurent ayudó a Jared a ponerse en pie e hizo una reverencia, lo que indicaba que el combate había terminado. Nessie dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Por ley, el ganador podía elegir el destino del perdedor, cualquier cosa desde cortar su cola hasta cortarle el cuello. La muerte era rara, pero ella no tenía ni idea de lo que podía esperar del rey Por Tangelo. Pero él había dejado ir a Jared con nada más que un orgullo magullado. Ella estaba agradecida por eso, al menos.

Laurent llegó a su mesa y se inclinó profundamente. —Nessie —dijo.

—Su Majestad —contestó Nessie con labios entumecidos. Su cola llegó a su mano como por su propio acuerdo y comenzó a masticarla.

Sus ojos eran de un extraño color plateado y ellos brillaron en su rostro como el metal contra la piedra. —Vamos a retirarnos a sus aposentos para que podamos llegar a conocernos uno al otro.

— ¡Pero Jared vive allí! —protestó Nessie.

—Él puede permanecer con nosotros durante la semana —ofreció el pequeño Carlisle. Nessie no sabía si estar agradecida con su gemelo o furiosa.

—Su Majestad, si nos disculpa —dijo Bella, y se puso en pie—. Tengo que hablar con mi hija por un momento.

—Por supuesto —dijo Laurent. Hizo un gesto hacia el tazón sobre la mesa que contenía trozos de carne picante—. ¿Puedo?

—Que te den —respondió Bella.

— ¿Disculpe? —Laurent no estaba muy seguro de si hubiera sido insultado o no.

—Adelante, B —dijo Rose—. Lo tengo.

—Gracias, Rose. —Bella llevó a Nessie fuera de la habitación de comedor al jardín detrás del templo, seguidas por Jane y su madre Leah, sus guardaespaldas y sus sombras silenciosas.

Se sentaron en uno de los bancos cerca de la fuente. Tenía figuras de los Vulturi llevando personas heridas, no exactamente un motivo alegre, pero este sitio había sido el hospital improvisado donde habían reunido los sobrevivientes del ataque a Volterra, y esta fuente fue dedicada a los que habían ayudado a salvar a los heridos, los héroes anónimos de aquel terrible día.

—Cariño, sé que esto va a ser duro para ti —dijo Bella—. Pero no tienes elección. Tienes que dejar que te corteje.

—Pero... Jared… —Nessie no podía formar una oración completa.

—Lo voy a llevar por el Templo todos los días, te lo prometo. Serás capaz de verlo desde tu ventana.

Nessie dio un grito inarticulado y Bella la atrajo en un abrazo. —Lo sé, cariño, lo sé —susurró en el pelo de Nessie—. Trata de pensar en esto como una práctica para cuando se separen mientras Jared esté incubando su _durice_.

— ¿Por qué el Rey quiere cortejarme? —preguntó Nessie—. ¡Incluso nunca me he reunido con él!

—No lo sé, cariño, pero lo vas a averiguar muy pronto.

—Estoy preocupada, mamá. ¿Le hará esto daño a mi bebé? ¿Va Jared a llorar o enfermarse al ser alejado de mí?

—No puedo responder a eso. Todo lo que puedes hacer es tratar de permanecer lo más calmada posible y asegúrate de comer, incluso si no lo deseas. —Bella besó la frente de Nessie, algo que su padre le había dicho que era la manera de acariciar de las mujeres de la Tierra—. Voy a tener a Esme verificando cómo estás todos los días. ¿Has tenido problemas con las náuseas?

—No. Me siento bien. —Físicamente, de todos modos. Ella sintió que sus espíritus ya comenzaban a caer. Ella no había estado lejos de Jared por más de una hora desde que él era un bebé. ¿Cómo iba a soportar esto?

Ella miró a su madre y pensó en todas las dificultades que ella había tenido que pasar. Si una frágil mujer de la Tierra pudo soportarlo, también podría Nessie. Ella haría que su padre se sintiera orgulloso.

.

.

.

Jared ya se había ido cuando Nessie y Bella regresaron al comedor y su corazón le dolía porque ella no fue capaz de decirle adiós, pero quizás Carlisle y Esme habían decidido que Nessie sólo conseguiría estar más acongojada (si tal cosa fuera posible.) Ella se mordió la cola al pasar por la habitación donde el Rey Laurent estaba esperando en el pasillo exterior. Él había estado sentado en un banco y se puso de pie cortésmente cuando ella se unió a él. Otro Por Tangelo estaba detrás de él, su piel tan gris como la ceniza. —Este es mi guardaespaldas, Nahuel —ofreció. Nahuel ignoró a Nessie, pero midió a Jane y aparentemente no estaba impresionado con lo que vio.

—Sígueme. —Dirigió Nessie. Laurent caminó por el pasillo junto a ella y Nessie se dio cuenta de que ella era por lo menos un pie más alta que él. Los Por Tangelos crecían a lo largo de toda su vida, algunos alcanzando alturas de hasta treinta manos o más, pero Laurent apenas era unos pocos años mayor que Nessie, por lo que todavía era casi tan pequeño como un hombre humano.

Ella llegó a su nido para encontrarse con que todas las cosas de Jared habían sido limpiadas ya y sintió un punzante dolor en el corazón. Se sentó sobre un cojín al lado de su mesa, abatida.

—Me gustaría hablar contigo un momento —le dijo Laurent, sentándose en un cojín frente a ella—. Sé que estás angustiada en este momento y me gustaría pedir disculpas por ello.

Nessie no respondió. ¿Qué iba a decir?

—Yo he venido a este planeta con la específica intención de pedirte que seas mi esposa —dijo—. Cuando la oportunidad se presentó esta noche, la tomé. Al igual que hizo mi padre, quiero unir Por Tangeles y la Federación. Nuestra unión fortalecería nuestros reinos. En lugar de la Emperatriz de los Nueve, serías la Emperatriz de los Diez, y con mi poder militar del planeta, la Federación nunca se vería amenazada por la guerra otra vez.

Los ojos de Nessie afilados mientras lo miraba. ¿Sabía él acerca de los Gistonianos y las amenazas veladas que habían estado haciendo últimamente? Por lo general, los Gistonianos estaban tan ocupados luchando entre sí que no eran una amenaza para nadie, pero los diplomáticos en Gistonia estaban reportando un tiempo inusualmente tranquilo antes de haber sido expulsados y el padre de Nessie estaba preocupado de que ellos se centraran en la Federación como un común enemigo.

— ¿Por qué no sólo se refiere a mi padre para ser admitido en la Federación? —preguntó Nessie—. Casarse conmigo no es necesario para eso.

—No voy a ser subyugado. Yo dirijo; no voy a _ser _dirigido. Si me uno a la Federación, será como emperador.

—Yo ya tengo un compañero —dijo Nessie—. Estoy llevando a nuestro hijo.

Laurent agitó una mano con desdén. —No me importa. Me gustaría criarlo como mío, de todos modos. De hecho, puedes conservar a Jared si lo deseas, siempre y cuando sean discretos, y todos los hijos que tengas serían nuestros herederos.

Nessie estaba en _shock_. Nunca había oído hablar a nadie condonar el adulterio de su cónyuge. —No es un matrimonio. Es un negocio.

—Sí, francamente. Creo que encontrarás que tenemos algo en común, Nessie: los dos somos muy prácticos y queremos lo mejor para nuestro pueblo. No tengo ninguna duda de que vas a ser una excelente reina de Por Tangeles y cuando el momento llegue, yo voy a ser un buen emperador. A nivel personal, me comprometo a ser amable contigo y permitirte vivir tu vida como mejor te parezca. Sé cómo ustedes los Vulturi se afligen por sus compañeros, por lo que ni tan siquiera voy a tratar de separarte de él. Todo lo que pido es tu discreción.

— ¿No está preocupado por el hecho de que mi hijo no sería suyo?

—La genética Vulturi domina en casi todas las uniones. Incluso mis hijos contigo serían casi cien por ciento Vulturi, así que mi contribución genética sería muy poca. Sin embargo, yo te ayudaré a criar los niños, lo que los haría míos de la manera más importante. Y cuando tú y yo ya no estemos, tu hijo, un Vulturi, será emperador o emperatriz.

— ¿No quieres una compañera que te ame? —preguntó Nessie, un poco de desesperación escondida en su tono.

—Tengo una amante a quien amo profundamente, y la que nunca tendrás ocasión de conocer, al igual que espero que mantengas a Jared fuera del ojo público.

— ¿Tú no quieres casarte con ella?

Él dijo en un tono simple como cuestión de hecho: —Yo soy un rey. No puedo pensar con el corazón.

Nessie hizo una mueca, y las palabras de su padre esta tarde llegaron flotando hacia ella, "... _una indicación de la clase de emperatriz que serás_..." Ella había pensado con su corazón cuando estaba en los brazos de Jared, no con la mente de una futura emperatriz.

—Espero que tú y yo podamos ser amigos, Nessie. Por lo que he visto de ti en los medios de comunicación, pareces una buena persona, sensible y amable, incluso si de vez en cuando desobedeces la costumbre.

Nessie se sonrojó y se llevó una mano protectora sobre su abdomen.

—Me han dicho que soy fácil de tratar. Lo único que pone en marcha mi temperamento es ver a alguien hacer daño a otra persona.

— ¿Qué pasa si yo digo "no"? —preguntó Nessie.

Laurent movió su mano. —El pueblo de tu madre tiene un dicho: _Hay más peces en el mar. _Existen otras alianzas que podría hacer, algunas de las cuales no son precisamente favorables para los intereses de la Federación.

—Si dijera "sí", ¿qué pasaría si no estamos de acuerdo en una decisión acerca de las políticas de la Federación?

Laurent lo consideró. —Tú eres la heredera y yo soy tu consorte. La decisión final estaría en tus manos, aunque espero que consideres mi aportación.

Nessie mordisqueó su cola. — ¿Cómo puedo saber que va a cumplir sus promesas?

—Sólo puedo ofrecer mi reputación como garantía. Si deseas preguntar, te darás cuenta de que soy conocido como un hombre de palabra. No he dirigido el tiempo suficiente como para ofrecer una prueba de mis habilidades y dedicación como gobernante, pero soy muy parecido a mi padre, y él era conocido como un buen rey.

Él lo había sido, aunque un poco mercenario, y su pérdida había sido sinceramente lamentada por su pueblo. El pensamiento del llanto de su pueblo planteó otra pregunta. —Si yo muriese, ¿qué pasaría?

—Lo mismo que pasaría si muriera yo: el padre sobreviviente gobernaría como regente hasta que el heredero tenga edad suficiente para asumir la responsabilidad de gobernar.

Nessie se quedó en silencio. Su cola estaba adolorida por todo lo que la había mordido hoy y estaba muy cansada. Echó un vistazo a su nido, el nido de ella y _Jared_, el cual tenía que compartir con este extraño.

—Piensa en ello —dijo Laurent. Se puso de pie y le extendió la mano—. Venga, vamos a la cama. Te ves agotada.

Nessie vaciló.

Laurent rió entre dientes. —Nessie, aunque estoy seguro de que eres muy bonita para un Vulturi, no tengo absolutamente ningún interés en ti de esa manera. Además, tanto Jane como Nahuel estarán aquí con nosotros, y de todos modos, si intentara atacarte, estoy bastante seguro de que me podrías romper como una ramita.

Laurent fue a la puerta y los llamó para que entraran. Los dos guardaespaldas dispuestos en lados opuestos del nido. Se miraron uno al otro con profunda sospecha. Laurent dio un paso hacia abajo en el nido después de que tanto él como Nessie se fueran en turnos para el baño a ponerse su ropa de dormir. Ambos estaban vestidos de azul, observó ella mientras salía. Él la felicitó por ello.

—Es mi color favorito —dijo Nessie.

—El mío también. Así que tenemos al menos una cosa en común.

Ella no sabía si confiaba en eso. Él pudo haber descubierto cuál era su color favorito fácilmente, mediante la lectura de alguna de las publicaciones que había ofrecido entrevistas con ella durante años.

Se metió en el nido y se acurrucó en la almohada. Todavía olía a Jared y el corazón le dolía fuertemente. Ella observó cómo Laurent trató de organizarse cómodamente.

—Esta es la primera vez que intentaré dormir en uno de estos —admitió. Se mantuvo estrictamente de su lado y le dio la espalda a ella—. Que duermas bien, Nessie.

—Tú también —respondió ella. Pensaba que tendría que deshacerse de estas almohadas antes de que Jared volviera a casa o estaría enloquecido por el olor de otro macho en su nido.

"..._una indicación de la clase de emperatriz que serás_..."

"_Yo soy un rey. No puedo pensar con el corazón_."

Nessie se llevó las manos a la cara y se estremeció. No había duda de que en el apareamiento con Jared, ella había seguido su corazón, pero ¿qué pasa con su reino? Su madre y su padre le habían insistido siempre que los emperadores y emperatrices tenían que pensar de manera diferente que los demás. Tenían que pensar en el bien del reino en primer lugar, incluso si fuera a costa de su propia felicidad. Habían aprobado a Jared como su compañero porque era inteligente, serio y trabajador. Ellos pensaron que él sería un buen emperador. Pero Jared no le podía dar a su reino lo que Laurent podía darles.

Ella podría comprar seguridad militar y económica para su pueblo al casarse con Laurent. Ni siquiera tendría que renunciar a Jared, pero ¿cómo se sentiría él siendo...? ¿Cuál era el término para "amante masculino" de todos modos? Escondido lejos de la opinión pública en otro planeta, lejos de su familia y amigos, un vergonzoso secreto, ni siquiera capaz de reconocer a sus propios hijos.

_Diosa, ¿qué debo hacer?_ Ninguna respuesta llegó. Si ella decidía hacer lo práctico, tendría un costo para sí misma, para Jared y para sus hijos, quienes nunca conocerían a su verdadero padre. Pero si no se casaba con él, la Federación podría sufrir si el rey se aliaba con una nación enemiga.

Ella se quedó mirando el techo oscuro y sabía que el sueño tardaría un largo tiempo en llegar.

.

.

.

Laurent le trajo a Nessie el desayuno a la cama la mañana siguiente. Ella se sentó aturdida y aceptó una taza de café (un gusto que había adquirido de su madre). Tuvo que admitir que estaba impresionada por su cortesía y consideración. Realmente necesitaba el café. Se había quedado despierta hasta tarde en la noche y no estaba más cerca de una respuesta de lo que había estado la primera vez que se acostó.

Pasó el día con Laurent, llevándolo a ver algunos de los museos de Volterra y las instituciones culturales. Ella estaba bastante segura de que se trataba de Jared quien los había estado siguiendo todo el día. Una vez, ella lo vio agacharse detrás de un árbol, y una cola con pelo rubio claro se asomó a un lado. Leah sabía que Jared no era una amenaza y el guardaespaldas de Laurent parecía haber decidido ignorarlo. Laurent, por su parte, parecía estar de acuerdo con ellos y no cuestionó al muy gran hombre tratando de esconderse detrás de los postes, pero eso hizo que el corazón de Nessie doliera. Si Laurent fuera el elegido, esta sería la vida de Jared, acechando en la periferia de ella.

Laurent era como él mismo se describió: fácil de tratar. Él era agradable y tenía un ligero sentido del humor y trataba a todos, desde el más bajo sirviente hasta al más alto funcionario del Consejo de su padre con el mismo respeto. Todo podría ser un engaño, ella se advirtió, pero a medida que pasaban los días, él nunca vaciló, nunca le mostró un aspecto desagradable de su personalidad, ni siquiera perdiendo la paciencia con el pobre Jared, el cual estaba siendo más descuidado en ocultarse a medida que crecía su desesperación por estar con su compañera.

— ¿Por qué no lo traes a casa esta noche? —preguntó Laurent en el tercer día.

— ¿Qué? —dijo Nessie, insegura de si lo había oído bien.

—Él puede dormir en el nido contigo y yo me quedo en una de las camas de colchón. No me importa. Ese nido es horrible para mi espalda, de todos modos.

Ella estaba desconcertada. Nunca había oído hablar de un hombre cortejando invitando a su rival para quedarse.

—Nessie, yo era sincero cuando dije que no lo iba a alejar de ti. Adelante. Tráelo a casa. Ambos estarán más felices.

Jared miró atónito cuando el mismo Laurent le hizo la oferta y rápidamente aceptó. Carlisle y Esme estaban sorprendidos, pero era la semana de Laurent. Podía hacer lo que quisiera con ese tiempo.

Cuando se acurrucaron en el nido esa noche, Jared frunció la nariz al olor de Laurent sobre las almohadas, pero ansiosamente se acurrucó con su compañera, enroscándose a su alrededor protectoramente, posesivamente, y Nessie tuvo la primera buena noche de sueño que había tenido desde el día en que había descubierto que estaba embarazada.

Esme la verificaba todos los días, pero en cuanto a salud se refiere, Nessie se estaba sintiendo muy bien. Mental y emocionalmente, ella era un desastre. Esme le dio un poco de té calmante, pero eso la volvía soñolienta y ella tenía que estar alerta y pensar con claridad para tomar una decisión.

Nessie quería correr hacia su padre y derramar los detalles de la propuesta de Laurent y pedirle que decidiera lo que ella debía hacer. Pero ella sabía que era una adulta y tenía que tomar sus propias decisiones, por mucho que ella de repente quisiera volver a ser la pequeña niña que su padre había mimado y acariciado y dejar que otro tomase las decisiones difíciles.

Cuando él le había dicho de la propuesta que el Rey Por Tangelo había hecho cuando ella era una bebé, su padre le había dicho que él podría haber sacrificado voluntariamente su propia felicidad para salvar a su pueblo, pero que no podía sacrificar la suya. ¿Podría ella ser tan valiente? ¿Podría ella servir a su pueblo cuando eso significaba perder parte de su corazón?

Ella sabía que Jared estaría de acuerdo con las condiciones de Laurent. Por supuesto que lo haría. La completa separación podría significar la muerte para ambos, y él tomaría lo que ella pudiera darle, pero ¡oh, eso era tan injusto con él! Tan cruel que le diera sólo los residuos de su vida.

En el último día de su período de cortejo, Laurent le dio una caja. Cuando la abrió, se encontró con un enorme anillo de piedra brillante. La galaxia había encontrado la costumbre humana de los anillos de compromiso encantadora y la costumbre había sido acogida rápidamente.

— ¿Has tomado una decisión? —le preguntó.

"_...una indicación de la clase de emperatriz que serás..."_

"_Yo soy un rey. No puedo pensar con el corazón."_

Nessie se estremeció. Tenía que hacer lo que era mejor para su pueblo, no lo que era mejor para ella. —Me casaré contigo.

.

.

.

Menos de una semana más tarde, ella se sentó sobre un cojín en su nido por última vez mientras su madre prestaba atención a su pelo y su túnica de piedras brillantes. Bella había querido que su hija llevara la túnica que había llevado ella a su propia ceremonia de apareamiento, pero era demasiado pequeña para ajustarla al tamaño de Nessie. Así que, Bella tenía hecha una réplica. La mitad de las piedras en la túnica de Nessie habían sido tomadas de la de su madre y otras nuevas instaladas en su lugar.

Bella estaba llorando, como lo había hecho más o menos continuamente desde que Nessie anunció su boda con el Rey de Por Tangeles. A pesar de que Nessie no había explicado su razonamiento a su madre y a su padre, ella estaba bastante segura de que ellos entendían. Su padre la miró con una mezcla de orgullo y dolor en sus ojos que era difícil de ver. Nessie no le había mirado a los ojos desde que ella les había dicho.

—Salte de en medio, B —dijo Rose—. Todo tu quejido está estropeando su pelo. —Rose empujó suavemente a Bella a un lado y se hizo cargo. Una red de piedra brillante fue tejida en el corto cabello rojo óxido de Nessie, y Bella arreglándoselo le había provocado a la rebelión de nuevo. Rose era la única persona que podría hacer que el pelo de Nessie se comportara, incluso en un corto período de tiempo.

Bella sorbió su nariz y se sentó sobre un cojín al lado de su hija. Tenía los ojos inyectados en sangre, hinchados y enrojecidos. Nessie se sentía culpable.

—Cariño, ¿estás _segura_? —preguntó su madre por millonésima vez.

—Estoy segura —contestó Nessie, aunque ella no lo estaba.

Rose sacó algo de su bolsillo. —Tenemos esta tradición para las novias en la Tierra. Una novia lleva "_algo viejo, algo nuevo, algo prestado y algo azul_". Eso rimaba en inglés. De todos modos, sé que tu túnica es azul, por lo que tienes eso cubierto, pero tengo algo "_prestado"_ para ti. —Rose le dio un pequeño colgante en una larga cadena que tenía una piedra azul en el centro.

—Es un zafiro —dijo Rose—. Yo lo llevaba puesto cuando vine de la Tierra. Mi padre me lo regaló para mi decimosexto cumpleaños porque el zafiro es mi piedra de nacimiento.

— ¿Piedra de nacimiento?

Rose hizo un gesto con la mano. —No es importante. De todos modos, quería ofrecerte esto a ti si deseas usarlo.

—Sería un honor, tía Rose —dijo Nessie. Rose colocó la cadena alrededor del cuello de Nessie y el colgante azul yacía justo sobre su corazón.

—Mi padre me dijo algo una vez —dijo Rose—. Me dijo que siempre debía ser fiel a mí misma. No se puede ser fiel a nadie, si no te eres fiel a ti misma en primer lugar.

Nessie se estremeció. Tocó la piedra azul.

—Tú no quieres una vida basada en una mentira, Nessie. —Rose tomó la mano de Nessie en la suya—. Confía en mí, lo sé.

_Jared, oh Jared..._

Emmett dio un golpecito en el marco de la puerta. —Ya es hora.

Nessie se levantó y tendió una mano a su madre para ayudarla a levantarse. —No es demasiado tarde —dijo Bella.

Pero lo era. La mitad de la Federación parecía estar aquí, amontonándose en la rotonda del Templo, hasta el punto que los guardias tuvieron que negarse a dejar entrar a más, por temor a que la gente pudiera ser aplastada hasta la muerte por la presión de los cuerpos. Cuando ella se asomó por ahí antes, había visto algunos de los hombres Vulturi teniendo a sus compañeras humanas posadas sobre sus hombros, por miedo a que fueran pisoteadas por los seres mucho más grandes que los rodeaban.

Caminaron en silencio por el pasillo y se detuvieron en la entrada. Bella besó la mejilla de su hija y le dijo: —Sé feliz. —Antes de dirigirse hacia el centro de la habitación donde un sacerdote Por Tangelo, su padre y Laurent esperaban. La ceremonia Por Tangelo no tenía testigos designados, pero sí pedía a los padres que firmasen simbólicamente sobre su hija. El libro esperaba en el altar.

Nessie tomó una respiración profunda, buscando automáticamente la esencial mirada de Jared. Ella no lo detectó, incluso mientras se acercaba al altar. Ella había esperado verlo cerca y ella encendió la mirada en torno a la multitud reunida en busca de su cara, su olor, su voz, _cualquier cosa_.

Él había estado devastado por la decisión de Nessie. Probablemente había llegado lo más cercano que podría un Vulturi a llorar, ásperos agónicos sollozos sacudían su pecho mientras le suplicaba, le _rogaba_ que no hiciera tal cosa. Él la seguía, dijo, porque no podía soportar perderla, pero ella estaba rompiendo su corazón y el suyo propio con esta decisión. Ella no podía pensar mucho en ese momento porque dolía demasiado.

¿Dónde _estaba_? Ella sintió su respiración volverse un poco más rápida.

—Bendiciones a todos los que se unieron en este feliz día —anunció el sacerdote Por Tangelo—. Nos unimos a Nessie, Princesa y Segunda Alpha de Volterra, y Laurent, Rey de Por Tangeles este día.

¿Dónde estaba Jared? Ella volvió los aterrados ojos hacia su padre y comprendió de inmediato. Él hizo un gesto con la cabeza en la dirección y sus ojos siguieron su movimiento. En la parte de atrás de la multitud, ella lo vio, de pie en uno de los altares para poder verla. Siempre tratando de no perderla de vista, incluso mientras firmaba su vida a otro hombre.

—Laurent, ¿juras fidelidad, amor y apoyo a esta mujer?

—Sí —dijo Laurent, y de pronto, eso golpeó a Nessie como un rayo. Ella no podía hacer esto.

—Tú, Nessie, ¿prometes fidelidad, amor y apoyo a este hombre?

—No —dijo ella.

—Y tú, Lau… —El sacerdote se congeló mientras la respuesta de Nessie penetraba—. ¿Acabas de decir _"no"_?

—Dije _"no". _—La multitud de Nessie dio un grito colectivo y junto a ella, su madre hizo un pequeño sonido. Nessie no sabía lo que significaba, pero no podía mirar ahora. No podía dejar que nada le moviera de esto.

Se volvió hacia su novio. —Lo siento, Laurent, pero no puedo hacer una promesa ante la diosa que tengo la intención de romper.

—Nessie… —dijo, lanzando su voz baja para no ser escuchado—. ¿No crees que es un poco tarde para cambiar de opinión?

—Sólo hay un hombre a quien yo puedo hacer esas promesas. —Nessie arrancó su anillo y lo puso en su mano—. Lo siento mucho.

— ¡Nessie! —gritó Jared. Él empezó a abrirse paso entre la estupefacta multitud.

— ¡Hazte a un lado, a un lado! —Nessie les ordenó. Comenzaron a moverse apenas una pulgada hacia atrás. Jane gruñó y se lanzó al ataque. Tomó su garrote (su arma favorita) y la gente inmediatamente le abrió un camino amplio. Nessie corrió hacia Jared, al único hombre quien podría prometer amor, fidelidad y apoyo con toda su alma y corazón. Él la levantó y acarició su rostro en su cuello—. Nessie, Nessie...

— ¡Lo siento mucho! —jadeó Nessie—. ¡Oh, diosa, lo siento mucho! Fue por la Federación, pero no puedo hacerlo. Tengo que ser fiel a mí misma, para ser fiel a mis votos. Lo siento mucho.

—Te amo, Nessie.

—Diosa, Jared, te amo también.

En el asombrado silencio, Rose habló: —Bueno, ya que estamos todos aquí y esa mierda, ¿por qué no seguimos adelante y tenemos una boda? Odio vestirme para nada.

—Yo…Yo no puedo. —El pobre, confundido sacerdote Por Tangelo farfulló.

—Está bien —dijo Rose alegremente—. Nosotros trajimos el nuestro. ¿Carlisle?

—Justo aquí. —Carlisle se acercó al altar. Él ya había sacado su libro de oraciones y la cinta azul que usaría para unir sus manos.

Rose estaba pescando en su bolso. —Tengo una barra de Snickers para la parte de los alimentos. ¿Alguien tiene vino? Bella, dame tu manto…

Jared y Nessie se acercaron a Carlisle, tomados de la mano, sus colas entrelazadas y bailando de alegría.


	36. En fiebre, Soñando (Outtake)

**_Historia escrita por:Lissa Bryan_**

_**Traducido por:Mentxu Masen (FFAD)**_

_**Beta:Verito Pereyra (FFAD)**_

_**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**_

* * *

_****__Encuentra mas sobre nuestras traducciones en **www. facebook groups/ FFAddiction/(Sin espacios)**_

* * *

_A pesar del consuelo de Alice, Bella lloró sin parar hasta que el doctor llegó. Alice la abrazó, acariciando suavemente la espalda de Bella, murmurando tonterías de forma suave y tranquilizadora._

— _¿Él lo tiene, no? —preguntó Bella al doctor, después de que él pasara el lector sobre el cuerpo de Edward. La cola de Edward se retorció ante el sonido de su voz, pero él no reaccionó de otra forma. Murmuraba palabras ininteligibles._

—_Sí, Emperatriz —dijo el doctor. Parecía exhausto, pero sus ojos eran amables. _

—_Oh, mi Dios —susurró Bella. Nuevas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas._

—_No hay razón para el pánico —dijo firmemente el doctor—. Mientras podamos mantener su fiebre bajo control y lo mantengamos hidratado, él estará bien. Los Volturi raramente mueren por esto._

_Bella asintió. Ella sabía eso. Edward se lo había explicado cuando el brote _ebba _comenzó, y los vídeos decían lo mismo. Así como la gripe común humana, no había cura para ello, y simplemente tenía que seguir su curso. Pero era diferente cuando se trataba de alguien a quien amas. Ella nunca se había imaginado que Edward cayera víctima de ello._

_¿Qué habían hecho mal? Los Volturi estaban acostumbrados a estos brotes y tenían procedimientos testados para intentar contener la expansión de la enfermedad. Ordenaron que todas las reuniones públicas se suspendieran. Los colegios fueron cerrados, y los padres mantenían a sus pequeños en cuarentena en casa como medida de precaución. Los mercados fueron cerrados, excepto los puestos de comida, pero solo los comerciantes no-Volturi abrieron sus negocios. Incluso las sesiones del Consejo fueron suspendidas hasta que la enfermedad terminara. ¿Cómo había sido Edward expuesto?_

_El doctor colocó una cinta pequeña y plana en la parte inferior del brazo de Edward. —Esto me enviará una señal si la fiebre sube a un nivel peligroso. Por favor, trate de no preocuparse, Emperatriz. Él estará bien. Es muy fuerte —. Dudó un momento antes de continuar—. Le sugeriría que le pidiera a Leah que permanezca aquí con usted. La fiebre puede causarle alucinaciones, y en ocasiones los pacientes pueden llegar a ser…difíciles._

_¿Qué podría hacer Leah? Ella era una excelente luchadora, pero no estaba ni cerca de ser tan fuerte como Edward, y ella no estaba entrenada para someter a alguien sin incapacitarlos. Pero Bella asintió. Ya se les ocurriría algo, de ser necesario. _

—_También me gustaría sugerir que permanezca alejada de los niños, así no les llevaría la infección a ellos —añadió, y Bella sintió un dardo de miedo. ¿Habían sido ya expuestos? _Ebba _era más peligroso para los niños que para los adultos—. Pararé a ver a Lady Rosalie y le pediré que cuide de los niños hasta que el Emperador esté fuera de peligro y ya no infectado._

— _¿Hasta cuándo? —preguntó Bella._

—_Tres días, probablemente. Aunque no debería entrar en pánico si dura hasta cinco. Regresaré a checarlo, Emperatriz. Trate de no preocuparse —. Él le palmeó el hombro, un gesto de consuelo al que nunca se hubiera atrevido de estar Edward lúcido._

—_Gracias, doctor —ofreció Alice. Bella intentó recordar sus modales, pero estaba muy asustada, demasiado asustada. Tomó la mano de Edward en la suya y se sentó a esperar._

Edward se encontró en un pequeño prado, tumbado al lado de un arroyo. Podía oler la hierba seca sobre la que yacía y los rayos de sol calentaban su cara. Los pájaros piaban y cantaban meciéndose suavemente sobre los árboles. Se levantó despacio y miró alrededor, sorprendido de reconocer ese lugar. Era el prado de Fenix, fuera de la casa de Didyme, donde había luchado con James. Parpadeó en confusión, porque no podía recordar cómo había llegado allí.

—Hola, Edward.

Se giró y vio a Bella sentada bajo un árbol, pero esa no era Bella, a pesar de que era su cara la que veía y su voz la que había hablado. Edward se arrodilló e inclinó la cabeza. Instintivamente reconoció el poder brillando en sus ojos.

Ella rió. —Lo pillas antes que tu esposa.

— ¿Por qué estoy aquí? —deseó que ella no pensara que la pregunta era una falta de respeto.

—Porque tú y yo necesitamos tener una pequeña charla, y luego hay algunas cosas que necesito enseñarte. Cosas que parece que has olvidado.

Edward se asomó cautelosamente, pero ella no estaba mirándole a él. Estaba frotando una fruta roja contra su camisa. Dio un pequeño mordisco y masticó con satisfacción.

— ¿Qué he olvidado?

—Tú y Bella estáis ocupados gobernando la galaxia, y estáis haciendo un gran trabajo con ello, debo admitir. Pero has olvidado que ella se supone que es la primera prioridad en tu vida, tu _familia _se supone que viene primero.

Edward se sobresaltó. —La amo tanto como el día en que nos emparejamos.

—Sí, pero no te tomas el tiempo de mostrarle cuanto.

—Bella no se ha quejado —él no quería discutir con una Diosa, pero Bella no parecía insatisfecha con su relación, y los niños estaban ocupados esos días.

La Diosa tomó otro mordisco de su fruta. —Hombre, amo estas cosas.

— ¿Es Bella infeliz? —presionó Edward.

La Diosa inclinó la cabeza. — ¿Qué crees?

Edward estaba perdido.

—Ella está demasiado ocupada para ser infeliz. Pero te echa de menos.

Él no entendió. —Estoy justo aquí.

Ella tomó otro mordisco y masticó con gusto. — ¿Te acuerdas de que se supone que ibas a tener otro bebé?

Edward se estremeció. Había parado de preguntar a Bella si estaba considerando ya tener otro niño. De hecho, no podía recordar la última vez que lo había mencionado. Siempre había deseado tener otro bebé, especialmente mientras había visto a Esme y Carlisle criar a Tyler y luego a su propio hijo, Jared. Envidiaba su alegría. Pero el corazón de Bella se había roto por el aborto involuntario que sufrió aquí en Fenix. Al principio, él no había querido hacerle sentir presionada si ella no estaba preparada, y luego parecía simplemente que no era el momento adecuado para ello.

La Diosa sonrió ligeramente- —Ve ahora. Hablaremos más tarde.

_¿Ir dónde?_ Pero él ya se estaba yendo.

~.~

Fue su primer recuerdo.

Su madre estaba en frente de un espejo quejándose de su pelo castaño rojizo con las puntas levantadas. Las joyas brillaron mientras giró su cabeza a ambos lados. Edward, en su cuna, la llamó pero ella no hizo mucho más que mirar en su dirección. Ella cogió su chal y salió de la habitación.

— ¡Ma! —gritó. Quizás ella no le había escuchado. Chilló más alto.

Su padre se reunió con ella en el pasillo, justo fuera de la puerta. Él le acarició el cuello y ella sonrió. — ¿Estás lista para ir, preciosa?

—El bebé necesita algo —. Su voz era irritable.

Su padre le miró. —Él está bien. Carlisle está aquí.

Su madre se enroscó en el brazo de su compañero y ellos desaparecieron a la vuelta de la esquina.

— ¡_Ma_! —El grito de Edward era alto y lastimero. Ello trajo a Carlisle, quien abrió la parte superior de su cuna y lo sacó. —Ya está, mi chico —dijo. Edward se apretó contra su hombro, pero tan bien como se estaba con Carlisle, él quería a su madre.

—Vamos a jugar con James. ¿Te gustaría eso?

—Ma —repitió Edward. Su pequeña cola enroscada en torno al brazo de Carlisle.

—Lo sé, hijo. Ella estará pronto en casa, lo prometo.

Él hizo esa promesa muchas veces durante la infancia de Edward, pero incluso cuando su madre estaba físicamente presente, nunca estaba _allí._ Así como su padre, que siempre estaba enfocado en adorar a su compañera.

~.~

Edward estaba en torno a los siete, y estaba ya en Tercer Nivel de combate, probablemente por toda la práctica que él y James y Jasper hacían después de la cena cada tarde. Ahora, se enfrentaba a un chico mayor de su nivel, un chico que estaba determinado a no ser golpeado por Edward, con la mitad de su tamaño. Él era rápido y despiadado, pero Edward era más ágil. Encontró la debilidad de su oponente y lo tiró a la lona. La audiencia rugió, pisotearon con sus pies y aplaudieron en aprobación.

Edward se inclinó, y buscó entre la audiencia a su padre, quien le había prometido asistir. Su colchón estaba ocupado por Carlisle. La cola de Edward se cayó, arrastrándola por la lona detrás de él mientras salía del pequeño escenario, su orgullo por la victoria se esfumó tan rápido como una bocanada de humo en el aire.

Después de todo, Carlisle elogió a James y a Edward, y Edward se dio cuenta de algo que él no había notado hasta que su memoria se lo había rememorado, el resentimiento de la cara de James cuando Carlisle le había dicho a Edward lo orgulloso que estaba de él. Era como si James pensara que el cariño y orgullo de Carlisle eran finitos, como una copa de la que Edward había bebido demasiado.

~.~

Salida del cascarón de Emmett. Su madre estaba resentida porque su compañero estaba lejos, incubando un niño que ella no quería, pero su posición les obligó a tener al niño. Desde esa perspectiva, Edward podía entender y quizás incluso perdonar, pero su pequeño roto corazón por el niño que había sido, deseoso de mostrar a su madre su proyecto de artes, pero ella apenas y lo miró. Lo dejó caer en el pasillo y volvió a sus habitaciones. Años después, Jasper se lo dio de vuelta. Él lo había encontrado y lo había tenido sabiendo que Edward podría estar orgulloso de ello algún día, cuando el dolor del rechazo se desvaneciera.

Pero ese dolor nunca se fue. El fantasma de ello permaneció.

Él no fue uno de esos a los que les dan un lugar codiciado en la mesa cuando su hermano salía del cascarón. Ese espacio estuvo reservado para los amigos de su madre. Ellos se reían y charlaban mientras que el bebé se hacía un camino fuera del cascarón. Incluso Carlisle había sido relegado al final de la habitación con varios miembros del Consejo, oficiales del gobierno y dignatarios sentados a una distancia respetuosa de la mesa.

Después de que el bebé emergiera y su ADN fuera comprobado para asegurarse que no fuera un drone, todos los de la mesa siguieron con la fiesta de salida del cascarón. Edward había oído a Carlisle hablar con Esme sobre las fiestas de la noche pasada. Él las desaprobaba porque decía que el bebé necesitaba comenzar a confiar en sus padres, y el pequeño chico en la mesa parecía sin duda desconcertado al encontrarse solo. Él dejó salir un grito agudo, un sonido que apuñaló el corazón de Edward, especialmente puesto que lo reconoció como uno que él mismo había hecho.

Edward lo alcanzó primero y lo levantó. El bebé se acurrucó en su cuello, temblando, y Edward acarició su espalda, tranquilizándolo con suaves murmullos.

—Aquí, hijo —dijo en voz baja Carlisle. Le tendió una pequeña túnica de bebé. Edward se sentó para vestir a su pequeño hermano, para que no se le cayera mientras que el bebé se retorcía cuando trataba de meter sus brazos a través de las mangas. Los ojos grandes y solemnes de Emmett se encontraron con los de él, y Edward sintió una afinidad que iba más allá de la relación entre hermanos. El bebé estaba a la deriva, como él. Cerró sus ojos y se llevó a Emmett de vuelta a sus brazos. Edward juró que Emmett nunca se sentiría no amado, nunca se sentiría solo en su propia familia.

Carlisle trajo el dispositivo de goma suave para cada garra del bebé para que accidentalmente no se rascara. Eso era algo que el padre de Emmett tenía que haber hecho.

—Los odio —dijo Edward.

Carlisle sacudió su cabeza. —Son tus padres, Edward. Ellos te aman…a su manera —. Él añadió esa última parte precipitadamente cuando vio la llama de ira en los ojos de Edward—. No los odies, hijo. Lástima para ellos, puesto que se están perdiendo de una de las mayores alegrías de su vida.

~.~

Él tenía doce y Esme lo había llevado con ella al mercado para comprar hierbas. Edward se acercó a la cabina de al lado que vendía joyas. Había un conjunto de joyas que sus ojos habían estado siguiendo mientras él examinaba las mercancías del comerciante. Era una cinta para el pelo de piedras rojas-negras con un anillo y brazalete a juego.

Se imaginó dándole el conjunto a su compañera. ¿Chillaría de alegría como hacía su madre cuando su padre le regalaba joyas? ¿Se echaría a sus brazos y presionaría su boca con la suya? (Este último pensamiento era un poco desagradable para Edward, pero Carlisle le había dicho que a los humanos les gustaba "besar".)

La noche anterior, le había preguntado a Carlisle, con voz baja y tímida, por una pregunta que significaba mucho para él: —Carlisle, ¿cómo será mi compañera? —. Él sabía que probablemente sería una humana. A pesar de que la Tierra había sido una de las últimas adiciones a la base de datos, la mayoría de las compañeras venían ahora de su gente.

—Será la más bonita criatura que hayas visto nunca —dijo Carlisle, y sus ojos se movieron hacia Esme, quien estaba cocinando para ellos—. En el momento en que la ves, será como si ella completara tu alma, encajando en un lugar que no sabías que estaba vacío. Y será exactamente lo que necesitas, Edward.

Lo que él necesitaba era alguien a quien amar. Y tan egoísta como sabía que sonaba, quería a alguien que sólo lo amara a él, para poseer, y ser poseído. Carlisle era bueno para él y Emmett. Él y Esme intentaron demasiado maquillar la ausencia de sus padres, pero no era lo mismo. A veces, Edward se sentía como un extraño, un intruso, a pesar de sus esfuerzos por hacer que los pequeños príncipes se sintieran parte de la familia. Y se sentía terriblemente solo el estar en el exterior. Mirando hacia atrás, se dio cuenta de que él probablemente recogió una gran cantidad de ese sentimiento de James, quien incluso se resentía de sus hermanos pequeños por la atención que le daban sus padres.

En el momento en el que él estaba en la Escuela Superior, tenía una habitación llena de regalos para su compañera. Otros chicos tenían, también, y en ocasiones era como una competición entre ellos para ver quién podía encontrar el mejor regalo cuando todos iban en el descanso de la tarde al mercado, ninguno le daba tanta atención a ello como Edward.

Quizás, como James había sugerido, un poco del materialismo de sus padres se le había pegado, y él estaba intentando comprar los sentimientos de su compañera. Pero cada vez que compraba un regalo para ella, su futura compañera, calmaba un poco su soledad y le consolaba de una forma que no podía explicar. Eso le hacía a ella parecer más _real _para él y hacerle sentir más cerca de ella, esa mujer desde un largo tiempo y espacio, quien todavía no había nacido, o puede que hubiera vivido hace tiempo.

Edward prometió que cuando tuviera su propia compañera e hijos, ellos nunca se sentirían así. Sabrían que ellos son amados, y él pasaría tiempo con ellos debido a su amor, no como veía que hacían sus padres, como una tediosa obligación que disminuía su tiempo libre. Y tal vez, al amarlos, podría sanar esa parte dolorosa de su corazón.

En sus manos, sostenía la diadema de piedras rojas-negras. —Llevaré este conjunto —le dijo al comerciante. Intentó imaginarlo brillando en el cabello de su compañera, y de hecho, años después, ella podría llevarlo cuando la conociera por primera vez. Le pagó al vendedor y aceptó el paquete envuelto.

— ¿Otro regalo para tu compañera? —le preguntó Esme cuando se juntó con ella en el puesto del vendedor de hierbas.

Dijo que lo era. Su cola envuelta alrededor de su pierna mientras bajaba su cabeza, avergonzado.

—Estoy segura que le encantará —dijo Esme.

Edward miró hacia arriba con curiosidad. —Pero ni siquiera sabes qué compré.

Esme le revolvió el pelo cariñosamente. —No importa. Ella lo amará solo porque viene de ti.

~.~

Jasper había sido asignado como el mentor de Edward cuando comenzó el entrenamiento de combate, a pesar de que Edward lo superó rápidamente en el nivel de habilidad. Afortunadamente, Jasper nunca había tenido problemas con ello, ni con el hecho de que Edward fuera algunos años más joven que él. Ellos rápidamente se habían convertido en amigos, aunque a James nunca le gustó mucho. Los celos eran parte de ello, pero también lo era la tranquila madurez de Jasper. Él le hablaba sobre no participar en algunas de las "aventuras" que James proponía.

La compañera de Jasper fue encontrada unos pocos años después de que se graduara. Edward había ido con él para conocerla, aunque Jasper le había dicho que tenía intención de pedir a otra pareja para ser sus testigos. Edward se sintió herido levemente por ello, incluso aunque entendía y estaba de acuerdo con Jasper en que Edward ya tenía demasiadas responsabilidades y no necesitaba otra.

Edward se quedó asombrado la primera vez que la vio. Él siempre había pensado que Esme era pequeña, pero esta mujer de la Tierra era incluso más pequeña. Se preguntó si se había cometido un error y ella era una menor de edad. Si su compañera fuera tan pequeña, Edward estaría aterrado de tocarla por miedo a romper sus pequeños huesos como los de un pájaro. La pequeña mujer estaba aterrorizada e intentó correr cuando Jasper se le acercó. No parecía entender que Jasper era su compañero y que él nunca la dañaría.

Ese no fue el único problema que Jasper tuvo con su pequeña esposa. Le tomó mucho tiempo a Jasper el poder acercarse a ella lo suficiente como para empezar a cortejarla y tomó una semana después de la ceremonia de emparejamiento para que él pudiera consumar su unión. Jasper le advirtió a Edward que los hombres de la Tierra eran muy diferentes a los Volturi y que él necesitaba estar preparado. Había habido dolor en los ojos de Jasper cuando dijo eso, y Edward había sentido una punzada de miedo en sus entrañas. ¿Qué si repelía a su propia compañera?

A Edward le llegó a gustar Alice. Ella era mucho más expresiva y emotiva que Esme y Edward se desalentó un poco al principio por todos los movimientos que ella hacía con su cara. Carlisle le había explicado que los humanos no tenían cola, y que la única forma en que ellos mostraban cómo se estaban sintiendo era moviendo sus caras. Tomo un buen tiempo antes de que él pudiera comprender lo que cada movimiento significaba. Ella le enseñaba sus dientes, pero no porque quisiera luchar, sino porque algo la hacía feliz.

Y descubrió que Alice a veces _sabía _cosas, cosas que podían suceder en el futuro. Le tomo mucho aceptarlo y mucho más aceptar que ella solo le diría lo que él necesitara saber para que todo se desarrollara como debiera.

Había esperado ver a Alice llena de niños poco después de haber aceptado a Jasper, pero no, los niños no venían. Le preguntó a Jasper sobre ello, tan delicadamente como pudo hacerlo. El dolor de Jasper había sido evidente. Él anhelaba un bebé, y Alice decía que quería también niños pero nunca quedaba embarazada. Ni Edward ni Jasper habían nunca oído de una situación así. Jasper había llamado a un médico y pedido comprobar si tenía problemas de fertilidad, y el resultado había sido que estaba perfectamente bien. Alice, dijo, se había negado a ver al médico para su examen. Eso estaba en contra de sus creencias religiosas, había dicho, pero Jasper sentía que ahí había algo más, algo que ella no quería compartir con él, y su negación a confiar en él era más doloroso que el no tener niños.

Parecía que el encontrar a tu compañero no era garantía de felicidad.

~.~

El recuerdo vino tal como él temía…

Dio unos golpecitos en la puerta de su madre, pero ella no respondió a la llamada. Ella corría por su habitación, recogiendo los artículos de último momento para llevarlos con ella a la fiesta de una de las lunas de Volterra. Él y Emmett habían sido invitados a ir, pero Edward había tenido poco interés en el tipo de fiestas que sus padres disfrutaban: siempre asistiendo los mismos Alphas ricos y exclusivos, quienes se reunían para cotillear y formar y traicionar alianzas sociales, justo como la última vez, e igual a como sería la siguiente.

Esa fue la última vez que había visto a su madre y ella ni siquiera le había mirado directamente a él, demasiado ocupada en encontrar los adecuados accesorios y cosméticos para su traje de fiesta.

Él utilizó su examen de literatura como excusa para permanecer aunque su madre no había preguntado, y Emmett había elegido quedarse también. Desde esta perspectiva, la cual le mostraba todo mucho más claramente, Edward podía ver cómo su hermano pequeño lo había idolatrado. Edward había intentando mantener su promesa de que su hermano nunca se sintiera no amado, y había hecho un gran esfuerzo en incluir a Emmett en todo lo posible, pero Emmett no podía seguirles el ritmo a Edward y a James, no era tan inteligente y no era lo suficientemente valiente para hacerle frente a sus bromas o travesuras que salían mal. James se había impacientado con él, y por ello Edward intentó evitar situaciones donde James pudiera mostrar exasperación e hiriera el blando corazón de Emmett. Realizó la misma diplomacia para Caius y Felix, los hermanos de James.

En el desayuno, después de que sus padres se hubieran ido para la luna, Emmett había mirado esperanzado a Edward y preguntado si tenía planes para la tarde después de que su examen hubiera terminado.

Edward estaba encantado y había enroscado su cola en torno a la de su hermano pequeño y dicho, —Estaba pensando en ir a pescar contigo y luego hablar con Esme para hacer un asado de _tribi._

Emmett había estado encantado. Él amaba pescar tanto como amaba el _tribi _asado.

James no se había presentado para tomar el examen –inusual en él- así que Edward nunca le pudo decir sobre el cambio de planes. Mientras observaba como sus recuerdos se desarrollaban, se preguntó si el haber mandado un mensaje a James en el desayuno en lugar de tomárselo a la ligera decidiendo contarle cuando le viera en el examen, habría hecho que James cambiara de parecer, hacerle reconsiderar o incluso dudar.

Edward estaba en medio de la escritura de una respuesta compleja sobre el simbolismo en un famoso poema, _Como las profundidades del Océano, _cuando miró hacia arriba y vio a Carlisle en la puerta. Él no debería de estar allí. Nadie tenía permitido entrar o salir de la habitación una vez que los exámenes habían empezado. Pero allí estaba, en silencio. Su cara estaba pálida y sus ojos estaban angustiados, su cola arrastrada por el suelo como una cuerda rota.

_Que no sea Esme_, pensó Edward. Apagó su unidad de comunicación de su escritorio y toda su obra desapareció en un momento. No recibiría crédito por su examen, pero para el momento en que los resultados fueran publicados, a él no le importaría.

Siguió a Carlisle al pasillo, y para su sorpresa, Carlisle le dirigió a una clase vacía y le indicó que tomara asiento en uno de los cojines. Emmett ya estaba dentro y parecía tan confundido como lo estaba Edward.

—Chicos, no sé cómo… — Carlisle paró y miró lejos. Maldijo y Edward y Emmett se miraron entre ellos en sorpresa, era la primera vez que alguno de ellos había oído jurar a Carlisle.

—Lo siento —dijo. Y luego simplemente: —Vuestros padres se han ido.

Emmett respondió. —Sí, lo sabemos. Salieron para la luna esta mañana.

—No, hijo, ellos están… —Carlisle tomó una respiración profunda. —Su nave...

El horror fue lentamente creciendo. La voz de Edward no sonó como propia. —Estás diciendo...

—Su nave fue destrozada por una bomba antes de que saliera de órbita. Lo siento, chicos. Lo siento mucho.

Emmett dejó escapar un pequeño sonido. Miró a Edward, quien estaba congelado en su lugar.

— ¿Ellos están…muertos? —Era difícil pronunciar esas palabras.

Carlisle puso una mano en su hombro. —Lo siento.

— ¿Estás… estás seguro? —preguntó Emmett. Se tambaleó un poco en su cojín, pero se contuvo y su columna parecía de acero.

—Sus cuerpos fueron encontrados rápidamente. Han sido traídos de vuelta a Volterra. Les he visto, antes de venir a decíroslo. Yo tenía que… tenía que _ver…_

El corazón de Edward dolía por él, porque él y Emmett no eran los únicos que habían sufrido una pérdida. Carlisle había perdido a su mejor amigo.

— ¿Ha sido anunciado? —Emmett parecía pensar más claramente que Edward en ese momento, cuya mente seguía en estado de shock.

—Está siendo anunciado ahora. El Consejo se ha reunido y están manejando los medios de comunicación.

Edward estaba agradecido, profundamente agradecido. No creía que pudiera manejar esos problemas en este momento. — ¿Cómo _pasó_? —preguntó—. ¿Una _bomba_? ¿Quién haría una cosa así? —sus padres no eran los gobernantes más populares que la Federación había tenido, y había estado creciendo desde los disturbios de la situación de las minas de piedras preciosas, pero el regicidio era algo que pertenecía a los Viejos Tiempos, no a la presente era de la Federación.

Edward nunca había visto a Carlisle tan derrotado. La pena le había envejecido, encorvado. —Edward, fue James. James puso la bomba.

Dolor y shock lo golpearon. —Eso no puede ser —protestó Edward—. Él no lo haría…

—Él sí lo haría —Carlisle bajó la cabeza y Edward se dio cuenta de que Carlisle estaba avergonzado. Él deslizó su cojín más cerca de su padre adoptivo y enroscó su cola con la de Carlisle, ofreciendo todo el confort que podía.

—Esto tiene que ser un error —dijo Edward—. Encontraremos…

—Él me envió un video, y en él, confiesa que colocó la bomba. Se ha ido para alistarse a los protestantes de Lapush.

Silencio. Edward no podía hablar en ese momento. Su mente buscó la manera de negarlo cuando su dolor aumentó a niveles casi insoportables.

—Quiero ver el vídeo —pidió Edward.

Carlisle sacudió su cabeza. —No, hijo, es mejor que no.

— ¡Quiero verlo!

—No —Carlisle llevaba esa expresión intransigente que Edward conocía tan bien. Eso significaba que Carlisle no cedería, no cambiaría de opinión. Él recordaba sentirse enojado al respecto, pero después se dio cuenta de que Carlisle estaba intentando protegerle todavía más de la angustia. Eso solo había añadido más dolor si Edward hubiera sabido en ese momento que James había declarado que Edward y Emmett hubieran estado en la nave.

Edward iba a responder pero la puerta se abrió y los miembros del Consejo habían pasado, sus caras pálidas y solemnes, sus colas arrastradas detrás de ellos. Detrás de ellos, los medios de comunicación con cámaras permanecían en el pasillo, manteniendo la respetuosa distancia de la familia imperial, pero necesaria para poder grabar este momento histórico. Uno por uno, ellos se aproximaron a Edward y se arrodillaron. Dijeron: —Emperador.

Y ahí fue que se convirtió en real. Sus padres se habían ido y ahora él era el Emperador de los Nueve. Un escalofrío de pánico le retorció las tripas. No estaba preparado para esto. Todavía estaba en el colegio. No sabía qué hacer. Miró hacia Carlisle y una ola de fría calma se asentó sobre él. Carlisle le ayudaría, justo como siempre había hecho.

Realmente ellos se habían ido.

El dolor pasó a través de él, pero no era un dolor por sus padres, sino por la relación que podría haber tenido, la relación que siempre había querido tener con ellos. Ahora eso nunca sería posible. Dolor por James, también. Shock por su traición, shock por su pérdida, shock por la gente que entraba en la habitación para arrodillarse ante el nuevo Emperador.

Emmett se puso de rodillas e inclinó la cabeza. —Emperador.

Edward miró hacia abajo a la única familia que tenía. Tomó a Emmett por sus hombros y lo puso en sus pies, enroscando sus colas. —_Hermano_ —le corrigió.

~.~

Esme sacó a los miembros del Consejo y a las cámaras, su manera eran tan enérgica y oficiosa que nadie se atrevía a preguntarle, y cerró la puerta firmemente. Se sentó al lado de Edward y lo llevó a sus brazos, tal como había hecho cuando era un niño y estaba herido por las negligencias de sus padres. Él era demasiado grande ahora para acurrucarse en ella como lo había hecho una vez, así que posó su cabeza sobre la de ella y enredó su cola alrededor del brazo de ella.

—No puede haber sido él —dijo—. No _puede__._

Ella se apartó para mirarlo a la cara. Sus ojos eran suaves con compasión. No dijo nada. No lo necesitaba.

Enterró sus manos en su pelo y tiró de él. El dolor era lo único que lo hacía real. Pero Esme gentilmente lo alcanzó y quitó sus manos. Él quería gritar, luchar contra algo con sus garras y destrozarlo a mordiscos. El dolor se hinchaba en su interior hasta el punto de que pensó que podría estallar si no lo podía sacar de alguna forma.

Esme lo recogió en sus brazos y él se dio cuenta de que ella y Carlisle tenían que estar más heridos que él, puesto que ellos habían perdido a su hijo con tanta seguridad como Edward y Emmett habían perdido a sus padres. James sería ejecutado cuando fuera capturado. Ese pensamiento hizo que se estremeciera de nuevo y sus manos volvieron a tirar de su pelo. Esme las cogió entre las suyas.

—Lo siento mucho, Edward —dijo.

Vivió otra vez en su mente una de las últimas conversaciones que había tenido con James, compartiendo una botella de vino y debatiendo los méritos de la democracia contra la monarquía. James se había frustrado y enfadado y había terminado la conversación. Edward había pensado que había hecho eso para evitar generar una discusión entre amigos. (Por años después de eso, el sabor del vino le producía náuseas al recordar esa conversación.) ¿Había sido eso algún tipo de advertencia? ¿Había perdido de alguna forma esas señales? Él pensaba que James le quería como un hermano, así como Edward le quería a James. A pesar de los esfuerzos por asegurarse de que Emmett se sintiera amado, él era más cercano a James de lo que era con Emmett… o al menos eso pensaba que eran. ¿Cuándo se había convertido en un ardid por parte de James? ¿Cuál había sido su punto de inflexión y cuándo había tomado esa decisión tan horrenda?

Había preguntas sobre ello que él nunca podría responder.

~.~

— ¿Emperador?

—Un momento, por favor. Estaré contigo ahora mismo —. Edward firmó dos documentos más y los dejó a un lado. Su mesa estaba llena de papeles similares, todo necesario de ser leído, decisiones que hacer, decisiones de otra gente aprobadas. Demasiado por hacer. Carlisle había obligado a Edward a ir a su nido la noche pasada y lo más seguro es que apareciera de nuevo esta noche para empujarlo de regreso a descansar, pero había demasiado sin hacer desde el legado de sus padres. Algunas veces temía nunca ponerse al día. El trabajo se seguí acumulando cada vez más. Peor aún, la situación en Lapush se estaba deteriorando más cada día y no sabía cómo resolverlo.

Edward levantó sus legañosos ojos al hombre que estaba en la puerta. Él se veía vagamente familiar. — ¿Sí?

—Perdón por la intrusión, Emperador, pero tengo noticias para usted y creo que le gustaría oírlas lo antes posible.

¿Qué era ahora? ¿Otra protesta? ¿Otra escasez de agua? Edward reprimió un suspiro. —Continúe.

—La hemos encontrado, Emperador.

— ¿A quién?

—Su compañera.

Edward se quedó mirando al hombre. Lo reconoció ahora, uno de los jefes del programa de búsqueda de compañeros. Él se quedó mirando tanto rato al hombre que este empezó a agitarse y se inclinó rápidamente, creyendo que de alguna forma le había ofendido.

Alegría como nunca Edward había conocido lo recorrió, caliente y feroz. — ¿Está seguro?

—Por supuesto. Comprobé las lecturas yo mismo.

— ¿Quién es ella? ¿De dónde es?

—Es una mujer de la Tierra, Emperador. Siento no saber todavía su nombre. Estamos todavía intentando localizar su expediente en los archivos.

Edward cerró sus ojos. — ¿Cuándo?

El hombre se puso más nervioso. —Unos pocos meses. Pido disculpas por el retraso, pero tenemos muchos saltos programados…

—Entiendo —le aseguró Edward. —No estoy diciendo que haga caso omiso de aquellos que están delante, los cuales también están esperando por sus compañeras.

Edward apenas se dio cuenta cuando el hombre se inclinó y se fue. Él ya estaba haciendo planes. Necesitaba construir una madriguera para ella, bajo tierra, donde se estaba más caliente. Las mujeres de la Tierra se enfermaban si tenían frío, Jasper le había advertido. Pero incluso aunque ella hubiera sido una de las razas más fuertes, él no la traería _aquí, _al palacio. La ostentación de este lugar le avergonzaba.

Se levantó de su mesa y fue a la puerta, con intención de ir a la ciudad subterránea para encontrarse con Jasper y Alice, pero Alice ya estaba fuera de la puerta, su pequeño puño levantado para llamar.

—Has oído —dijo ella.

—Sí. ¿Has visto…? —Retorció el final de su cola.

Ella sonrió. —La he visto. Es dulce y encantadora. Oh, Edward, vas a amarla y ella te va a amar a ti, también.

Las rodillas de Edward se sintieron débiles por el alivio. Volvió a su mesa y se sentó pesadamente en su cojín antes de caer. — ¿Ella me amará? — susurró.

—Mucho. Y seréis muy felices juntos —Alice giró en círculo de emoción y alegría. — ¡Ella va a ser mi amiga, Edward! ¡No te sientes simplemente ahí! ¡Levántate! Tenemos un montón de preparativos que hacer.

Encantado, él siguió a Alice fuera de la habitación.

~.~

Estaba retorciendo su cola de nuevo mientras él esperaba. Alice la sacó de su mano. —Edward, cálmate.

No podía calmarse. En unos pocos minutos, él conocería a su mujer.

Los meses habían pasado con una lentitud agonizante. Había cavado una madriguera confortable y la había equipado con cosas que Alice le dijo que a su mujer le gustarían. Un extraño artilugio llamado "retrete" había sido instalado en una pequeña habitación al lado, y él había traído para ella una silla grande y rellena que Alice insistió que a su mujer le gustaría. Era mucho más grande que su trono.

Alice había comprado también un gran armario para ella. A veces, cuando las habitaciones parecían demasiado solitarias sin ella, él iba a la sala de almacenamiento que Alice le había mandado construir (ella lo llamó "armario" y dijo que las mujeres de la Tierra querían sus ropas colgadas de un gancho enmarcado en un palo en vez dobladas cerca del trono) y miraba las prendas. Sostuvo una pequeña túnica que Alice le había asegurado que le quedaría a su mujer e intentó imaginarla vestida con ella.

Ayer, finalmente habían encontrado su archivo y había aprendido su nombre y había visto una imagen de ella por primera vez. Los humanos no tenían hologramas, solo imágenes planas, así que él no podía ver tanto como quería, pero sería capaz de reconocerla cuando ella llegara. Alice había tenido razón sobre lo encantadora que ella era. Había pasado horas mirando la fotografía que le habían dado, memorizando cada curva y sombra. Sus oscuros ojos parecían suaves y amables, aunque quizás teñidos de tristeza.

Mientras estaban sentados en la sala de reunión, Alice hablaba sobre varias cosas que él necesitaría recordar decirle a su mujer para que ella se acostumbrara a las diferencias de sus mundos. Edward intentó prestar atención, aunque estaba seguro que probablemente no recordaría ni una sola. Alice le advirtió que ella podría estar enfadada o asustada cuando llegara del saltador (Alice no había visto una visión de ello, pero necesitaba saber que era una posibilidad. Y su compañera nunca había visto a un Volturi, así que sus diferencias podían molestarla en un principio). Alice le aconsejó que estuviera tan calmado y relajado como fuera posible, permanecer sentado o arrodillado, así su mujer no se sentiría abrumada por su tamaño. — ¡No amenazante! —ordenó. Él no sabía que quería decir con eso, pero intentó hacer lo mejor para no hacerlo.

Jasper se sentó con Alice, tranquilo y quieto, tan opuesto a Alice como podía ser. Eso le dio alguna esperanza a Edward de que no importaba las diferencias que él tuviera con su compañera, ellos encontrarían la felicidad, también. Emmett se sentó a su lado, y él estaba casi tan excitado de que una compañera hubiera aparecido para su hermano como lo sería de estar él esperando por su compañera. Los tres trataron de tranquilizarlo, pero era como si sus voces llegaran desde lejos, débiles, como un zumbido confuso y sin consecuencias en el borde de su conciencia.

La puerta se abrió y su compañera fue empujada por Lauren, una de los aclimatadores de humanos que hablaban con las mujeres ayudándolas a entender qué les había pasado. Su mujer tropezó en la habitación con los ojos abiertos por el miedo, seguida de Tanya, su guardaespaldas.

Carlisle estaba en lo correcto. Ella era la cosa más bonita que nunca había visto. Inhaló profundamente su esencia y se sorprendió al sentir su cuerpo cobrar vida de una forma en que nunca lo había hecho. El corazón le martilleaba en su pecho y tuvo que contenerse de no agarrarla y girar en círculos de alegría.

Se levantó de su cojín con cuidado y anduvo hacia ella despacio, con pasos medidos. Ella levantó la cabeza para mirarlo. Su cara era más blanca de lo que debería ser, notó, y su respiración eran bocanadas cortas. —Saludos —dijo arrodillándose ante ella, intentado empujar a sus labios a una forma que Alice había llamado "sonrisa", lo cual le había asegurado que su compañera encontraría tranquilizador.

—H- ol- hola —susurró.

Su pelo largo y oscuro era espeso y brillante, evidencia de que estaba saludable y bien nutrida. Él extendió una mano para tocarlo, fascinado por su color y brillo. Ella retrocedió y sus ojos se hicieron todavía más grandes al ver su mano. Había olvidado que los humanos tenían un dedo adicional y ella podría pensar que sus manos serían inusuales. Él rápidamente tiró la mano hacia atrás, maldiciéndose por añadirle más estrés y miedo.

—Edward, para —dijo Alice. —La estás asustando — Alice pasó a Jasper y se presentó a Bella, y la presencia de otra humana parece que la relajó un poco. Ella presentó a Emmett y a Jasper, pero su compañera había captado un vistazo de su cola y estaba mirándola fijamente, con la boca abierta, el rostro blanco y los ojos más grandes que antes. Se giró hacia Alice para preguntarle lo que significaba esa expresión y tuvo que correr a toda velocidad para alcanzar a su mujer mientras ella caía desmayada.

La estudió un poco mientras estaba inconsciente, probablemente lo más cerca que podría estar de ella por un tiempo. Examinó sus manos de cerca, como nunca había sido capaz de hacerlo con Alice o Esme (raramente era una buena idea tocar a la compañera de otro Volturi). ¡Esas pequeñas garras inútiles! Había hecho bien en pedir una guardiana para ella. Cuando ella empezó a moverse, miró hacia Emmett y sus instintos rugieron al ver que Emmett tenía una expresión de asombro y fascinación en sus ojos y él sabía instantáneamente lo que eso significaba.

Significaba que nada sería lo mismo de nuevo entre él y su hermano. Significaba que tendría que luchar por su compañera o rendirse a cortejarla y si Emmett ganaba y ella se enamoraba de él…se estremeció por el dolor que ese pensamiento había causado.

Todavía tenía esperanza, de que cuando él anunciara su derecho a cortejar a su pequeña compañera humana después de la cena, Emmett se echara para atrás y declinara el desafío por el bien de su relación. Pero Emmett era tan impotente como él para negar sus impulsos. Eso hizo que Edward se enfadara, a pesar de sus esfuerzos por comprender, y cuando derrotó a Emmett, él tomó su cola, deseando que eso le sirviera de lección para permanecer fuera de la compañera de Edward. Lo lamentó más tarde, pero en ese momento no podía ver más allá de su ira instintiva y su posesividad.

En lugar de estar impresionado con su victoria y el honorífico regalo de la cosa de su hermano, Bella se desmayó de nuevo y Edward se avergonzó de la cantidad de angustia que le estaba ocasionando. Esperando que despertara en su nido, donde la había llevado, sintió una horrible sensación de impotencia. Era como si ella no pudiera entender su idioma, y él no sabía cómo hablarle.

Todas las advertencias y consejos que Alice le había dado estaban dispersas por su mente como pájaros asustados. Se sentó en el suelo contra el muro del otro lado de la habitación, dándole tanto espacio como podía. Tanya, su guardiana guerrera, estaba arrodillada al lado de la puerta, inmóvil y en silencio. Estuvo tentado a pedirle consejo, pero probablemente no sabría cómo atraer a un humano mucho más de lo que él sabía.

Su mujer se asomó por el borde del nido, sus grandes ojos marrones con sus pupilas redondas miraron la habitación con temor. Cuando lo vio, se agachó fuera de su vista. Edward miró el poema de amor tallado en la parte superior de las paredes de la madriguera, las palabras que él había anhelado que fueran verdad.

Tiempo y paciencia, se dijo. Alice le había prometido que el amor vendría. Él tenía que darle tiempo para crecer.

~.~

Se acostó en su nido, abatido. Bella no había reaccionado a ninguna de sus ofertas. Día tras día, él traía la más grande y más feroz presa y ella solo lo miraba con confusión y un poco de disgusto que pretendía ocultar. Tenía que aceptar eso de que ella se valoraba demasiado para dar por una ofrenda tan poco valiosa para ella. Simplemente él no estaba seguro de qué podía hacer para impresionarla.

Se estaba quedando sin depredadores indígenas que pudieran ser matados por un solo hombre solo con las armas que la naturaleza le había dado.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y Bella corrió a través de ella, goteando agua en un rastro de gotas detrás de ella, con su ropa pegada a su cuerpo. Saltó dentro del nido y se puso junto a él, sus ojos brillando. Y luego ella dijo las palabras que le habían hecho más feliz de lo que nunca había soñado ser: —Eres un cazador experto y bueno. Te quiero como mi compañero.

Años después, ella le contaría sobre su confusión, y luego se reirían de eso, pero en ese momento, todo lo que sintió fue una alegría tan intensa que él echó la cabeza hacia atrás y rugió.

~.~

Su noche de emparejamiento. El recuerdo más bonito que tenía, aparte de cuando él había visto a sus hijos por primera vez. Había estado tan nervioso, tan aterrorizado de que pudiera asustarla o herirla. Tanto Jasper como Carlisle le habían dado consejos, y había recordado sus lecciones del colegio. Él había satisfecho a mujeres humanas antes. Solo podía esperar que Bella no fuera tan diferente en sus respuestas.

Una vez que estuvo en sus brazos, entendió la razón de la naturaleza despiadada y obligatoria de esas lecciones. Los chicos estaban obligados a realizarlas incluso si estaban enfermos o heridos. Les habían enseñado a ignorar las demandas de su cuerpo o sus quejas. Lamió los diseños que Alice había pintado sobre su cuerpo, impaciente por el sabor de su piel bajo ellos, ligeramente salado, ligeramente dulce, e increíblemente suave. Eso le recordó cuán frágil era ella y cómo de cuidadoso tenía que ser.

Pero nada podía prepararle para lo bien que se sentía al profundizar en su cuerpo y su control casi se quebró. Dejó caer la cabeza contra la almohada junto a ella y dijo con voz áspera, —Ah, Bella... por la Diosa, no tenía idea… —. Era solo el poder de su amor por ella lo que le permitió ser suave cuando su cuerpo le gritaba por más.

Cada vez que se unían de esa forma, él tenía la misma sensación de asombro y cada vez que no creía que podía ser mejor, lo era.

_Edward se movió y un suave gemido se escapó de él: —Bella..._

—_Estoy aquí, Edward — Besó su frente. Alice le había dicho que permaneciera junto a él, que su olor le confortaría. —Estoy aquí —Comprobó la tapa bajo su brazo. La lectura permanecía todavía por debajo de la zona de peligro. Cogió el tubo de agua y lo puso en sus labios despacio, para que no se ahogara. Él jadeó, su boca buscando la fuente y ella le dio más hasta que él estaba saciado y se alejó._

—_Edward, ¿puedes oírme?_

— _¿_Puedes oírme?

Edward fue arrancado de sus recuerdos y se encontró en el prado. El sol se estaba poniendo ahora, mostrando un suave brillo amarillo-naranja por sobre la hierba. Miró alrededor y vio a la Diosa cogiendo flores para añadirlas a un ramo que tenía ya formado en su mano.

Ella le sonrió, la sonrisa de Bella, y Edward sintió una punzada en su corazón cuando se dio cuenta de que no había visto sonreír así a Bella por un tiempo. — ¿Recuerdas cuán feliz eras cuando te enteraste que Bella estaba embarazada?

El prado a su alrededor titubeó por un momento y se vio a sí mismo tumbado en el nido con ella, angustiado porque ella estaba enferma, pero su corazón saltando de alegría. Tendría la familia que siempre había querido ahora. Recordó su instinto para construir el nido de incubación, donde podría proteger a su bebé, un instinto que no lo dejó descansar hasta que lo hizo. Excavó la roca con mucha intensidad, alisando con cuidado las paredes para que no tuvieran un guijarro afilado o algún ángulo que pudieran dañar el cascarón, y pasó horas eligiendo las almohadas correctas.

La visión se desvaneció y él estaba bajo el árbol de nuevo. La Diosa vino y se sentó al lado de él. Le tendió una flor. No tenía la menor idea de lo que hacer con la cosa. Él sabía que a las mujeres de la Tierra les gustaban las flores, pero para los Volturi, era difícil entender su atractivo. Le agradeció educadamente y la puso en su bolsillo.

—Quiero recordarte cómo te sentiste cuando pensaste que la habías perdido —Ella tocó su hombro y él estaba de vuelta en su madriguera, sus garras escurriendo con sangre mientras veía a Bella intentar salvar a su drone muerto. Ella le gritó para que consiguiera un doctor. Ella no se había dado cuenta que las heridas eran fatales y estaba frenéticamente intentando para la sangre presionando sus manos contra las heridas.

Él se sorprendió por lo que había hecho. Había sucedido muy rápido y sin pensamiento consciente. Había visto a su drone sujetando a su débil y embarazada compañera y sus instintos habían tomado control. —Lo siento —dijo. Su cola enroscada fuertemente en su pierna. —No quería hacerlo. Es solo… sucedió —Intentó levantarla del suelo, fuera del charco de sangre.

— ¡No me _toques! _—gritó y el dolor fue como garras en su propio corazón. Necesitaba confortarla, pero ella no se lo permitía; estaba desesperado por sujetarla, pero ella se apartaba de él. Ella fue donde Jasper y pidió santuario, y Jasper se lo dio sin pensarlo. Él le bloqueó la entrada así que Edward no pudo seguirla al interior. Jasper estaba diciéndole algo con voz calmada y firme, pero Edward no escuchaba. Todo lo que podía escuchar eran los lloros de Bella. La llamó desesperadamente y luego Jasper cerró la puerta. Edward presionó sus manos contra ella y apoyó su frente en la madera.

Agonía. Dolor como nunca él había conocido. Nada podía ser peor que eso, tener una puerta entre él y su compañera, un umbral que no podía cruzar. Se escurrió en el suelo al lado de la puerta.

Tanya tomó su lugar a su lado en la puerta en el lado contrario. Ella no lo miraba a él.

Dejó caer su cabeza entre sus manos. Fría y desesperada impotencia. Había perdido su todo en un momento sin pensar.

— ¿Emperador?

Alguien le estaba hablando. Edward miró hacia arriba y vio una cámara apuntándole con uno de los más populares comentaristas de video detrás de ella. Estaba haciéndole preguntas. Otros se desplegaron en torno a él, haciendo sus propias preguntas. Edward gruñó y lanzó sus garras contra ellos. Ellos se lanzaron hacia atrás y él se movió como si estuviera a punto de caer a sus pies. Ellos se retiraron del pasillo a una distancia segura, pero continuaron moviéndose hacia atrás, y él rugió por la crueldad irreflexiva que tanto buscaban para grabar de su destrucción. Una multitud de curiosos se acercaron, cada vez mayor cuando él miraba. Les oyó especular sobre lo que había sucedido, el porqué la Emperatriz había dejado al Emperador.

Y luego Carlisle estaba allí, y con él, un grupo de la guardia del palacio para alejar a la multitud, para gran indignación de los espectadores. Esme se sentó a su lado. En un brazo una canasta de comida; Esme respondía a cualquier crisis alimentando al afectado, pero Edward pensaba que nunca tendría apetito de nuevo. Ella le abrazó y él estuvo de vuelta en ese horrible momento en la clase vacía cuando ella le había confortado de esa forma.

—Oh, Edward —dijo infeliz mientras acariciaba su pelo. — ¿Qué has hecho?

Edward no contestó. Carlisle apoyó una mano en su hombre por un momento antes de ir dentro, donde Edward no podía ir.

—Él hablará con ella —le dijo Esme a Edward—. Solo deja que se calme. Bella te ama, Edward. Te ama mucho. Solo está confundida y enfadada ahora mismo.

Edward no tenía muchas esperanzas. Bella le había dejado. Él había visto a Volturi en situaciones parecidas, los hombres desechados sentados en las puertas de sus compañeras hasta que ellos finalmente se consumían. El vínculo del compañero Volturi era muy fuerte, pero el vínculo combinado con amor… Pocos Volturi sobrevivían la pérdida de su compañero amado. No querían.

Oyó el leve murmullo de la voz de Bella y él se dirigió a la puerta. Sus brazos dolían por su compañera, el instinto de confortar era tan poderoso como el de proteger. Entrelazó sus dedos en su pelo y tiró de él.

Esme los alcanzó y gentilmente los retiró. —Solo vi que hicieras eso una vez antes —notó. La tristeza brillaba en sus ojos.

Él tenía que mostrar a Bella cuánto lo sentía. Y una idea se le ocurrió.

~.~

Ella salió de la madriguera de Jasper después de que Carlisle hablara con ella, y ella le dio el regalo de permitirle llevarla a casa. Vio su mirada fija en las baldosas limpias y sabía que ella podía ver la sangre en su mente. Tan pronto como le puso en sus pies, ella se echó a correr al baño y vomitó.

Eso le dio tiempo de poner en marcha su plan. Encontró un cuchillo en uno de sus troncos y lo deslizó en la base de su cola. El dolor era increíble y le hizo balancearse en sus pies por un momento mientras su visión se volvió gris. Pero continuó. Por Bella.

Ella lo atrapó antes de que pudiera completarlo y llamó al doctor. Al menos ella ahora entendía que iba a humillarse ante todo su reino si ella le permitía disculparse. No estaba seguro qué drogas le había dado el doctor, solo que una ensoñación lejana se apoderó de él y se oyó contarle sobre James y la muerte de sus padres.

—Perder a James fue el dolor más grande que sentido hasta esta tarde, cuando tú y yo estábamos separados por una puerta que yo no podía abrir.

~.~

La decisión de Bella de tener a la mujer alta y fuerte de la Tierra para ayudarla en torno a la casa en vez de a un drone tuvo repercusiones por las cuales tuvo que trabajar duro para mantenerlas de Bella. Los chistes sarcásticos sobre la razón por la cual no tenía otro drone en su casa le enfurecía por las implicaciones de que Bella era una adúltera, rumores fuertemente alentados por James, quien siempre hacía mención de ello al menos una vez en cada entrevista.

Para su sorpresa, fue visitado como una semana más tarde por un contingente de drones que habían sido amigos cercanos de Jacob. Ellos querían asegurarle que Bella nunca había "usado" a Jacob de esa forma. Él fue tocado por ello, porque parecía que lo que ellos buscaban era que no pensara mal de Bella. No podía imaginar por qué a ellos les importaría, pero luego se dio cuenta de que los drones la amaban por su bondad para con ellos mucho antes de haber tratado de concederles la libertad.

No le había gustado Rose cuando la conoció por primera vez. Parecía insoportable. Un día, aprendería que su atrevido exterior escondía un tierno corazón que era ferozmente leal, pero al mismo tiempo, le preocupó seriamente cuando Emmett descubrió que ella era su compañera. Él pensó que Emmett necesitaba a alguien como Bella, de voz suave y dulce, y la dirección de esos pensamientos le hicieron darse cuenta que él había roto el voto de Emmett, el voto de que su hermano siempre tendría el amor de su familia.

Comenzó a intentar, tentativamente, reparar el daño que sus celos por Bella habían causado. Emmett tenía un gran corazón y no estaba en su naturaleza el guardar rencor. Le perdonó a Edward rápidamente, mucho más fácilmente de lo que Edward merecía, y ellos fueron una familia de nuevo. No se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que echaba de menos a Emmett.

Fue en la ceremonia de Emmett y Rose que Bella sintió los dolores del parto. Él intercambió una mirada preocupada con el doctor, era muy pronto, no _peligrosamente _ pronto, pero lo suficiente para que creciera la preocupación y los bebés rápidamente llegaron, casi demasiado rápido. Alice la tranquilizó y Edward se arrodilló junto a su compañera, su cola enredada en su pierna mientras deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que fuera él el que soportara ese dolor que ella sufría.

— ¡Gemelos!— anunció el doctor con cierto alivio. Dos bebés explicaban el nacimiento prematuro y la rápida puesta no generó daños en Bella. No había anticipado lo duro que sería el dejarla una vez que tenía a sus bebés seguros en sus brazos. Sus instintos gritaron para que escondiera a sus bebés, rápidamente, pero su compañera también le necesitaba.

—Por favor, déjame verlos — rogó Bella y él trajo los huevos envueltos en una manta para ella, luchando contra su miedo. Bella nunca heriría a sus bebés, incluso si ellos se veían extraños para ella, todavía en sus cascarones protectores.

—Te amo, Bella —. Él presionó sus labios contra la frente de ella. No podía luchar más. Necesitaba esconderse.

—Y yo te amo —respondió Bella. Sus ojos con entendimiento.

Se coló por detrás de su silla a través del túnel hasta su nido. Él dejó a cada bebé en un cojín, cojines que él había estado horas seleccionando, y se curvó alrededor de ellos. Ya podía sentir el sueño de la hibernación tirando de los bordes de su conciencia. Inclinó sus garras cuidadosamente para no herir accidentalmente a los cascarones y luego puso una mano de forma protectora sobre ellos. Sus bebés. El amor hinchó su corazón. Sus pequeños príncipes crecerían en una familia que los amaría, y Bella iba a ser una madre maravillosa…Él cayó en un sueño, soñando con ello.

Oyó la voz de ella y tiró de su sueño. A duras penas logró abstenerse de gruñirle, pero su esencia llenó el nido y le envió un mensaje contradictorio a su cerebro.

— ¿Puedo quedarme aquí contigo? —preguntó ella.

—Bella... —Él no quería negarse, pero cada fibra de su ser estaba insistiendo en que él tenía que conseguir alejar a sus hijos de la amenaza.

—Edward, sabes que no heriría a nuestros bebés.

—Lo sé —Pero no podía evitar el acercar a los cascarones más cerca de su cuerpo, incluso él ronroneó para que ella calmara la ansiedad que había oído en su voz. Esto tenía que ser también duro para ella. Incluso con la tenue luz que venía del final del túnel, podía ver los oscuros círculos debajo de los ojos de ella.

Ella sugirió que fueran a dormir y que lo discutieran por la mañana, y él estaba tan cansado que se quedó dormido a pesar de la adrenalina que corría por su sistema haciendo que se despertara cada vez que ella se movía o hablaba. Bella hablaba en sueños y él a menudo se divertía con las cosas que ella decía. Nunca le dijo, instintivamente comprendiendo que eso podría avergonzarla por algo que no podía cambiar.

Se despertó en la mañana y comprobó sus huevos. Bella todavía dormía a su lado. Levantó una mano para tocar su pelo y ella murmuró su nombre. Incluso en su sueño de hibernación, él la extrañaba. Se dio un festín con sus ojos sobre la suave figura de su cara e intentó almacenar su esencia en los pulmones, porque por mucho que él deseaba que ella durmiera ahí con él durante la incubación, era demasiado peligroso. Su hibernación iba a más profunda y él podía herirla como si fuera un intruso sin realmente ser consciente de ello.

Ella se despertó y sus cálidos ojos marrones se arrugaron en sus bordes mientras sonreía. Observó como él dio una vuelta a los cojines de los huevos sobre el nido, y luego extendió una mano lentamente y acarició la superficie de los huevos, y él estaba gruñendo antes de que pudiera detenerse a sí mismo. Intentó disculparse, pero ella se encogió de hombros y le preguntó si podría dormir esa noche de nuevo con él. Él se salvó de contestar por la llegada de Alice y esta se quedó en shock cuando Bella emergió del nido de incubación. Él podía oír la conversación entre las dos, pero iba a la deriva de nuevo en su sueño.

Escuchó a Bella luchar con Tanya, quien bloqueó la entrada del nido, él no podía arrastrase a la plena conciencia. Ella gritó y lloró, su pobre pequeña compañera, pero Tanya no se movería y Edward estaba demasiado drogado por el estupor de la hibernación para ayudarla. Sus días comenzaron a mezclarse y se despertaba de forma ocasional solo para girar a los huevos, nunca completamente consciente, pero se alertó cuando uno de los huevos comenzó a golpear bajo su mano. _¡Era la hora! _

La excitación brilló en sus ojos mientras salía del nido y llevaba a ambos en sus cojines y los colocaba sobre la mesa. Bella estaba en el nido, durmiendo. Tanya entendió instantáneamente lo que pasaba y se fue a correr la voz. Edward despertó a Bella, tocando su mejilla con la palma de su mano, y su corazón se aligeró al ver la confusión de ella al pensar que era un sueño o cuando ella se dio cuenta de que él realmente estaba con ella.

— ¿Edward? ¡_Oh, Edward_! —Echó los brazos por su cuello y plantó besos por toda su cara. — ¿Estás fuera?

—Los bebés —dijo él—. ¡Están eclosionando! —Este era el regalo que Bella le había dado: él siguió recolectando momentos, los cuales él pensaba que eran los más felices de su vida, solo para volver a otro que era aún mejor.

Los testigos comenzaron a llenar la habitación, expresando sus felicitaciones. El Consejo tomó posición en un lado de la habitación, manteniendo una respetuosa distancia de la mesa, pero no podía ir muy lejos en la pequeña madriguera. Alrededor de la mesa, la gente que ellos amaban se reunió. Emmett y Rose, Alice y Jasper, Esme y Carlisle, y Tanya, la cual Bella estaba empezando a ver como parte de la familia. Oyó el jadeo encantado de Tanya cuando fue invitada a tomar asiento en el cojín al lado de Bella.

Todos ellos miraban la eclosión con anticipación. El agujero en la parte superior del huevo se abrió para relevar un bebé con el pelo rojo oxidado que dio un chirriante estruendo a todas las caras sorprendidas de la mesa, y el segundo bebé emergió momentos después. Edward cogió al Heredero de los Nueve y los restos del cascarón cayeron lejos de la cadera y piernas del bebé.

Exclamaciones de shock. Las manos volaron para cubrir sus manos. La habitación se quedó en silencio.

— ¿Qué va mal? —gritó Bella. Desde la parte trasera, el bebé se veía absolutamente perfecto, hasta la pequeña cola con pelo oxidado agitándose en el aire. Edward estiró el cuello para mirar al frente. Por un momento, él no podía entender lo que estaba viendo.

—El pene del bebé está perdido —espetó Emmett.

—No está perdido —dijo despacio Carlisle. Miró a Bella y sus ojos estaban abiertos con asombro— ¡_Es una NIÑA__!_

Imposible. Edward estuvo a punto de perder el control sobre el bebé. Él…_la…_dejó en el cojín. Oyó el chillido del otro bebé mientras su hermana mordía su cola, pero el sonido parecía venir de muy lejos.

Imposible. Las niñas no nacían entre los Volturi. No en siglos.

_Imposible._

Miró a su compañera, su amada, su todo, y dijo las palabras que lamentó instantáneamente y lamentaría el resto de su vida: —No puede ser mía.

Exclamaciones de shock se extendieron por la habitación como una brisa helada.

Bella era una verdadera Emperatriz. Con aplomo y dignidad imperturbable, se giró hacia Carlisle y pidió que le hiciera un test de ADN a la niña. Edward quería decirle que eso era innecesario, que no había querido decir esas tontas palabras, pero se vio congelado en su lugar, incapaz de hablar o incluso moverse. Carlisle tomó una muestra de sangre y le dijo a Edward, con voz suave y compasiva, lo que hizo a Edward que se sintiera peor, que la niña era suya.

¿Cómo podías reparar algo como esto? Él la había avergonzado frente al Consejo y los dignatarios y la historia se expandiría tan pronto como ellos dejaran la habitación y sacaran sus comunicadores. Carlisle estaba anunciando un milagro mientras ellos estaban comentando que el Emperador había más o menos acusado a su Emperatriz de adulterio.

Cuando la habitación se vació, ella dijo, con voz baja y de reproche: —Me gustaría que no hubieras dicho eso.

Lo único que podía decir era, —Diosa mía, Bella... Lo siento —Era una pequeña palabra—, lo siento —y no se llevaría su dolor o vergüenza.

Ella se fue a buscar un par de túnicas para los bebés y comenzó a vestir a los niños. Ella no miró sus ojos.

Había arruinado lo que debería haber sido una ocasión de alegría. Nunca tenía que haber hecho eso y ahora la culpa fue aplastante. Su Bella tenía un corazón gentil y amable; ella le perdonó rápidamente, pero nunca lo olvidaría.

La escena se desvaneció y él estaba en el prado de nuevo. Cerró sus ojos por la vergüenza de ese recuerdo, incapaz de mirar a la Diosa, quien estaba bajo el árbol, sus rodillas levantadas hasta su pecho con sus brazos rodeándolas gentilmente. —Aprendiste algo importante ese día —comentó ella.

—Pensar antes de hablar —dijo.

Ella sacudió su cabeza. —No, aprendiste que Bella te ama incluso cuando eres un cabeza-dura. O alguna cosa parecida.

Él se estremeció y los ojos de la Diosa se suavizaron con compasión. —Oh, simplemente perdiste el camino. Te alejaste del camino.

—No entiendo —confesó él— ¿Qué hice?

Ella cogió un poco de hierba y jugó con ella entre sus dedos. —Verás.

~.~

Había sido un momento difícil en su vida después que los gemelos nacieron. El tumulto generado por el nacimiento de la primera Volturi mujer en siglos fue abrumador. Algunos, como Jasper, pensaron que Bella era la encarnación de la Diosa, mientras otros creyeron a James y la llamaron una puta intentado destruir la fe de ellos. El pasillo fuera de su madriguera se llenó de gente buscando bendiciones y ellos tuvieron que dejar su madriguera para ir al palacio, lo que todo el mundo pensó que sería más seguro para la familia, pero había sido muy duro el tener que ir. Había sido un hogar pequeño y feliz, lleno de buenos recuerdos. Él no tenía forma de saber en ese momento que al trasladarse habían salvado sus vidas; la madriguera colapsó por el misil que estalló durante el ataque de Volterra.

Parecía que las amenazas a su compañera estaban por todas partes. En el camino al palacio, ella saltó del vagón para ayudar a un hombre que había tropezado con una piedra, cargándolo sin miedo dentro de la multitud desenfrenada. Si los drones no hubieran corrido tras ella para contener a la multitud… Todavía no podía soportar el pensar en eso.

Pero el accidente le dijo algo muy importante: Bella era amada por los drones. Ellos arriesgaron su propia vida al mantener a la multitud alejada de ella, sin haberlo pedido. Pensó en ello cuando ella trajo la idea de la emancipación unos días después. Habían creado un ejército, uno que servía con amor y lealtad.

Esa noche, Bella tuvo su primera visión de la Diosa cuando Jasper le dio su _lysca_. Su paciencia ya se había acabado por la adoración abierta de Jasper de que Bella era la encarnación de la Diosa, pero cuando su error casi la envenena, Edward había conservado lo suficiente su temperamento para ser capaz de ordenar a Jasper que saliera de la habitación en lugar de matarlo.

Quizás ella era la Elegida para la casa del espíritu de la Diosa. Si no lo era, ciertamente era un regalo de la Diosa para esa gente. Y quizás ella tenía razón y era su destino el cambiar la Federación, el mejorar la vida de _toda _su gente, no solo de Alphas y Betas. Cuando Bella se convirtió en Emperatriz, ella le dijo que tenía que seguir su conciencia y él estuvo de acuerdo. Él se puso de pie a su lado en el estrado cuando el Consejo gritó con indignación por su reclamación:

—_Todos los drones de los planetas de la Federación actualmente en rebelión son a partir de ahora y para siempre libres. A cualquier drone que tome armas en defensa de la Federación se le reconocerá con todos los derechos y privilegios de la ciudadanía._

—Que así sea —dijo, y tomó la mano de Bella en la suya.

—Que así sea —se hizo eco ella. Levantó la barbilla en desafío por el rugir de la multitud enojada y ella nunca se había parecido más a una Diosa que en ese momento.

—Mandaste una pequeña oración en ese momento —dijo la Diosa sacándolo de ese recuerdo. La noche había caído y alrededor de ella, él podía ver un débil resplandor, como si absorbiera la luz estelar y la echara hacia atrás. — ¿Lo recuerdas?

Él pensó por un momento. —Creo que te agradecí por enviarme a una Emperatriz tan fuerte y brava.

—Lo hiciste. Estuve muy orgullosa de vosotros dos, Edward.

— ¿Estaba en lo correcto? ¿Fue eso lo que nosotros teníamos que hacer, la razón por la que me mandaste a ella?

Ella sonrió levemente. —Parte de ello, de todas formas. Todavía no lo has hecho.

—Es un nunca acabar. Parece como que cuanto más hacemos, más se necesitar hacer.

—Y siempre parecerá eso. Pero Edward, no puedes descuidar a tu familia por tu trabajo.

—No me di cuenta…

—Sí, es por eso que estás aquí, ¿recuerdas?

Él miró hacia abajo y su cola se escondió de la vista.

— ¿Qué hay de tus hijos, Edward? ¿Qué recuerdo viene a ti cuando piensas en ellos?

Edward se vio a si mismo tumbado con los bebés en el nido, leyéndoles un libro. El Pequeño Carlisle y Victoria tumbados juntos en el hueco de su brazo, mientras Nessie estaba sentada en su estómago, siguiendo sus dedos con los ojos mientras él señalaba las palabras bajo los dibujos de colores brillantes. — ¡Vamos a ir a cazar mañana, el bebé y yo, y mataremos _muuuuuuchos _animales! Mataremos a un _kakunar_; ¡son muy sabrosos! ¡Y mataremos un árbol lleno de _zorbes_ para hacer un guiso!

Bella agitó su cabeza y sonrió. —Dios mío, Edward, ¡eso es horrible!

Edward se deleitó con ella. Su cabello estaba todavía húmedo y casi negro, colgado como una cortina de lujo sobre su espalda. Su piel estaba rosa por el calor del baño. Él siempre amaba verla en ese momento del día, cuando su aroma se mezclaba dulcemente con la del jabón, y algunas veces había perlas perdidas de agua en su piel que deseaba lamer.

Nessie estaba irritada con su padre por haber dejado de leer y ella intentaba usas sus manos en las mejillas de él para intentar que su cara volviera al libro mientras Bella decía que ella pensaba que esa historia era terriblemente sangrienta.

—Era mi libro preferido de niño —le dijo a ella. Nessie, frustrada e impaciente por su vuelta al libro, lo golpeó en la cabeza con su pequeño puño. Edward usó su cola para levantarla y dejarla en los cojines en el lado alejado del nido. Nessie cruzó sus brazos y puso mala cara por un momento antes de arrastrarse de vuelta.

En la periferia de ese recuerdo, él comenzó a ver otro mientras recordaba las veces que Esme y Carlisle le habían leído ese libro a Edward, Emmett y James, los tres enredados en el nido de Carlisle, justo como Edward estaba con sus propios hijos. Él deseó que eso fuera un recuerdo feliz para ellos como lo había sido para él. —Carlisle incluso hacía sonidos de animales para mí, pero yo no soy bueno en ello.

—A mamá mamá ma… —dijo Nessie. Ella estaba intentando hacer el sonido de unos de los nombres de animales, lo que hizo que Bella diera un pequeño grito encantada.

— ¡Acaba de decir _mamá_! ¿Oíste eso?

Edward acarició a su hija. —Buena chica. Mira lo feliz que has hecho a tu madre.

Bella saltó al interior del nido y cogió a Nessie en un abrazo. — ¿Puedes decirlo de nuevo, Nessie?

—Om am mamá —ofreció Nessie.

Bella chilló de nuevo y la apretó. — ¡Eres una buena chica, Nessie! ¡Tan inteligente! ¿Puedes decir, papá? _P__aaa paaa_?

—Da da da —exclamó Nessie, aplaudiendo con sus manos, su cola agitándose de alegría. Carlisle veía esos acontecimientos con concentración. Él estaba probablemente mentalmente escuchando los sonidos que deleitaban a su madre y él los produciría después cuando estuviera seguro que los hacía de forma correcta. Esa era su manera.

Había un montón de preciosos recuerdos como ese a través de los años. No tantos en estos días, y Edward se entristeció al darse cuenta. Sus hijos estaban creciendo y él se había perdido tantas oportunidades.

—Para —ordenó la Diosa. —No quiero que te sientas culpable, Edward. Ese no es el propósito de nuestro encuentro. En un simple recordatorio.

—Todo este tiempo que perdí —lamentó Edward. Tanto que se había perdido.

—No—dijo ella suavemente. —Un recordatorio para apreciar el tiempo que tienes ante ti. Todavía quedan muchos recuerdos por hacer, muchos momentos felices para compartir.

Inesperadamente, su mente se dirigió a la siguiente crisis a la que su familia había hecho frente, el ataque de Volterra. Los misiles explotaron en las paredes del palacio. Explosiones. Gritos de terror y dolor. Él intentó empujar esos recuerdos lejos, pero eran demasiado poderosos.

Él le dijo a Bella que tomara a los niños y huyera a un lugar seguro, pero su Bella, la calmada y serena Emperatriz, podía ser un feroz guerrero cuando la ocasión lo requería, y él vio el brillo duro en sus ojos cuando dijo: — ¡De ninguna manera! Voy contigo.

—No, no vienes —respondió Edward. —No es seguro. Por favor, Bella, no seré capaz de mantener mi mente en la guerra a no ser que sepa que tú estás segura. — Él miró hacia arriba. — ¿Tanya?

—El Emperador tiene razón —dijo Tanya, serena como siempre, aparentemente imperturbable por las explosiones. Bella gimió suavemente cuando Tanya dijo que su deber era proteger a los niños.

—Ve a la ciudad subterránea. Estaréis seguros allí —Edward la besó en los labios y le dio un breve apretón. —Te amo. ¡Ve!

Él no la había visto de nuevo hasta que todo hubo acabado, hasta que la ciudad estaba en ruinas y el palacio fue arrasado. La ciudad subterránea había sido atacada; James tenía que haber sabido que Edward intentaría enviar a su familia allí. Mientras hacía su camino de las ruinas al Templo, deseó y rezó para que Bella hubiera hecho caso omiso a sus instrucciones.

Muchos habían perecido. Tanto había sido perdido.

La Diosa se apoyó atrás y apoyó la cabeza en sus manos mientras miraba las estrellas. —Quizás algún día, te mostraré los recuerdos de Bella de ello. Ella nunca te contó la historia entera de todo lo que pasó ese día. Solo te diré que me hizo sentirme orgullosa de nuevo por ser tan valiente y llena de recursos.

Su mente se volvió al momento en que había encontrado a Bella en los escombros del Templo, su alivio al encontrarla segura fue tan intenso y profundo que ni siquiera podía formar una oración de gratitud, distinta a: —_Segura__, alabada Diosa. ¡Segura!_— Ella había estado sosteniendo a un niño en sus brazos, pero se sorprendió cuando miró abajo. —Bella, este no es nuestro bebé — Y ella se había reído a través de las lágrimas de alegría, el más maravilloso sonido que había oído, y le contó que ella había enviado a sus hijos a un lugar seguro. Él quiso agitarla cuando le contó que había enviado a Alice y a los bebés en una cápsula de escape. ¿No se daba cuenta que el destino de la Federación dependía de ella? Pero esa era su Bella, siempre poniendo por delante a sus personas amadas. Esa era de las razonas por las que era tan buena Emperatriz.

No quería recordar lo que había venido después del ataque, cuando su falta de autocontrol había puesto en peligro la vida de Bella, pero sin embargo se sintió drenado y se vio a sí mismo rogándole que tomara la poción de Esme, aquella que prevenía que un niño creciera en ella. Era muy pronto después de los gemelos, demasiado peligroso. Ella se había negado, al principio no quería cambiar de opinión hasta que él le preguntó por quién quería que cuidara de los niños si ella moría y la pena lo mataba a él también. No era un serio problema, de hecho, porque sus testigos, Alice y Jasper, habían jurado tomar ese deber, pero había cumplido su propósito: hacerle entender que no era solo su vida la que estaba en peligro, a parte de la de él, sino también posiblemente el destino de la Federación. Él la sostuvo mientras ella se bebía el contenido de la botella, pero nada había ocurrido.

Fue ese momento cuando Edward empezó a perder su fe, aunque Tanya lo había visto como la voluntad de los Dioses. _Escrito en las estrellas, _había dicho ella. Él había estado enfadado con la Diosa, no estaba seguro de que ya existiese. Él miró a la Diosa y la encontró mirándolo como si fuera un video interesante.

— ¿No estabas…enfadada conmigo por mi falta de fe? —preguntó.

Su sonrisa fue suave con compasión. —Oh, Edward. Pobrecillo. No, no estaba enfadada contigo. Estabas tan asustado y con tanto dolor…

—Carlisle encuentra confort en el rezo algunas veces.

Ella se rió. —Tú no eres Carlisle.

—Bella estaba tan enfadada contigo —dijo él. Se giró en su espalda hacia ella y miró a las estrellas. —Ella dijo que habías planeado matar a nuestro bebé… —Él se cortó de forma abrupta.

—Edward, hay veces que repondría a mis hijos si pudiera. Vuestro dolor me dolió más de lo que puedes saber, y se hizo más difícil cuando te negaste a aceptar mi confort.

Él pensó en ello por un momento, el pecado había empezado con su falta de fe: —Así que, se supone que yo… um…

Ella se rió. —No, tú no te liberas tan fácilmente. No se supone que tú. Tú ibas a…

—No lo entiendo.

Ella agitó una mano. —No lo harías.

No supo si debería sentirse insultado por eso o no.

—Quiero que pienses en ello cuando estés construyendo recuerdos.

Se hundió de nuevo en ellos antes de que aceptara conscientemente. Él vio la "Navidad" que pasó con Bella y los niños. Vio sus lágrimas de alegría cuando le regresó la túnica de la boda, la cual ella pensaba que estaba destrozada sin remedio. Los bebés eran demasiado pequeños para recordarlo, aunque él había implicado a Bella que la construcción de recuerdos familiares felices para ellos era parte de su motivación, simplemente porque había estado muy avergonzado para admitir que eran todos para él, la alegría de tener tanto en unos pocos meses, aunque dudó si el poder de esos recuerdos sería suficiente para mantenerlo si el embarazo de Bella fuera tan mal como él tanto temía.

Había pensado en cómo su vida había carecido de cualquier recuerdo familiar, y de su promesa de que su propia familia siempre supiera lo mucho que él los amaba, que su hogar sería un lugar de calidez y felicidad. ¿Había mantenido esa promesa? Un escalofrío lo atravesó porque no estaba seguro de que lo hubiera conseguido. Por supuesto, Nessie y el Pequeño Carlisle sabían que él los amaba, pero ¿hacía cuánto tiempo desde que había hecho un gran esfuerzo para pasar un tiempo en familia para jugar o simplemente deleitarse de la comodidad de la compañía de los otros?

El recuerdo de los primeros pasos de Nessie fueron dulces, pero también le provocaron dolor en el corazón. El había querido otro niño, pero ahora estaba agradecido de que no sucediera, porque ¿iba a haber sido un padre ausente, no tanto como el suyo, pero sin duda no el padre que él pretendía ser?

—Ahora, estás empezando a cogerlo —dijo la Diosa. Alcanzó una bolsa de su lado y sacó otro de los frutos rojos y le dio un mordisco. — ¿Qué pasó después?

—No —dijo, y se levantó. —No quiero hacer esto ninguna otra vez.

—Edward…

— ¡No! —gritó— Déjame ir.

Ella tomó otro mordisco de su fruta y simplemente le miró. Él gimió y se dejó caer. — Por favor, no me lo hagas. No he pensado en ello en años. No desde que las pesadillas… —Tembló y cerró sus ojos_—. Por favor._

Dejó caer la fruta y puso sus brazos alrededor de él, los brazos de Bella, el aroma de Bella, aunque podía sentir el desnudo poder contenido zumbando por sus venas. Tembló porque el poder de la memoria era desgarrador. Luchó mientras era empujado inexorablemente hacia abajo.

Jasper entró en su despacho. Permaneció en la puerta hasta que Edward miró sobre sus papeles. Sus ojos se congelaron por la cara de Jasper, incapaz de mirar para otro lado. Jasper estaba pálido, sus ojos horrorizados y angustiados.

—No —dijo Edward. Por un momento, él era el joven chico en la clase, incapaz de luchar contra una terrible verdad.

Jasper se arrodilló a su lado. Puso una mano en el hombro de Edward, pero Edward lo pateó. No podía seguir mirando a los ojos de Jasper, terribles con lástima y tristeza.

—No —dijo de nuevo, no estaba seguro de si era su memoria o él en el prado (o quizás el Edward que estaba con fiebre en su nido).

—Lo siento —le dijo Jasper—. Su nave…

— _¡__NO! _—rugió Edward. Sus garras se clavaron en su cuero cabelludo y gritó, gritó. Pero no podía alejar su negación.

Su recuerdo tenía carencias, pero no eran recuerdos que él se había preocupado de recobrar. Firmó un documento para pasar a Jasper toda su autoridad real (la cual debería haber ido directamente a Emmett, pero Edward no estaba pensando claramente. Jasper lo había transferido rápidamente a Emmett tan pronto como pudo.) Y luego, él estaba en la luna de Fenix, restos triturados y ennegrecidos a su alrededor, el hedor del metal quemado en sus fosas nasales. Buscaba las cenizas de cualquier rastro de ella, de su amada, su alma, su todo.

Edward gritó en agonía. Estaba tumbado en la hierba, su cabeza en el regazo de la Diosa, y ella hacía suaves sonidos relajantes que apenas y podía oír. El dolor pareció borrar todo, pero sus recuerdos…terribles y desgarradores recuerdos.

Había cuerpos tirados en el lado. El cuerpo de un hombre, el cuerpo de Tanya, la guardaespaldas querida de Bella-identificable por su tamaño- y el cuerpo de una pequeña mujer humana. Sabía que Jasper no le creería cuando le dijera que esa no era Bella, pero la esencia que desprendía el cuerpo debajo de él no era de su compañera. Tenía que encontrarla. Agarró a través de las cenizas con sus manos cualquier escombro de metal, moviendo todo el campo, solo para regresar al principio de su búsqueda cuando no había encontrado una señal de ella. Una y otra vez. No podía parar. No hasta encontrarla.

Jasper estaba en frente de él con un comunicador. Edward no podía entender demasiado lo que estaba diciendo. Miró hacia la pantalla y un cuchillo de agonía le atravesó al ver la imagen de Bella. ¿Por qué Jasper haría algo tan cruel-?

Jasper señaló la fecha marcada y Edward parpadeó incomprensiblemente por un momento.

—Ella está viva —dijo Jasper. Las dos más bonitas palabras que había oído nunca.

Él la tenía en sus brazos en el siguiente recuerdo, tumbado con ella en una de esas extrañas camas humanas.

—El bebé —susurró, y sus ojos tenían un dolor muy fuerte.

—Lo sé —dijo—. Lo sé. He visto el vídeo una y otra vez durante el vuelo. Lo siento. Pero todavía te tengo. Oh, Bella, gracias a la Diosa que todavía te tengo.

A la luz de esto, parecía que su última confrontación con James era insignificante. James probablemente había estado decepcionado por ello, pensó. Al final, todo lo que James había querido era herir al hombre que una vez lo había amado como a un hermano, y había perdido el poder de hacerlo. Porque Edward había conocido el dolor verdadero, y nada podía simplemente compararse con eso.

— ¿Satisfecha? —dijo Edward, incapaz de ocultar la amargura en su voz. Estaba enfadado, enfadado de tener que soportarlo una vez más. Debería haber perdido poder, sabiendo como él lo hacía que tendría a su compañera en sus brazos de nuevo pronto, pero era suficiente para destruirle.

Su compasión era difícil de soportar cuando apenas tenía el control de su resentimiento. —Edward, necesitabas…

— ¿Revivir los peores días de mi vida? Sí, estoy encantado de haber tenido esta experiencia.

Sus ojos se encendieron con ira y de repente la suya se fue. Él bajó la cabeza. La punta de la cola se deslizó en su manó y se encontró girándola. Las manos de ella gentilmente cubrieron las suyas. —No hice esto para dañarte, Edward.

—Sé eso —Él todavía no podía mirarla.

Bella había metido las cenizas de su bebé en la mortaja de Tanya. —Sé que cuidarás de él —había susurrado—. Así como siempre has cuidado de mí. Te quiero, Tanya. Espero que lo supieras.

Él quería haber dicho, _Por supuesto que lo sabía, _pero su garganta estaba demasiado apretada para pronunciar palabra. Sujetó a Bella en sus brazos y vieron el pequeño barco desaparecer en el horizonte. Nunca le preguntó sobre el sueño que ella había tenido unas pocas noches después. Ella había reído y llorado y hablado a Tanya mientras pensaba que ella estaba al lado de ellos. Eso le había molestado tanto que había intentado despertarla, pero el sueño no la dejaría ir hasta que terminara. Aquello que había visto, había roto la depresión que la había mantenido confinada en el nido unos pocos días. Estaba todavía agraviada, así como Edward, pero fueron capaces de apoyarse el uno en el otro, en vez de ahogarse solos en su dolor por separado.

El dolor nunca se fue, Esme se lo había dicho después, y ella era una mujer que sabía lo que era el perder a un hijo. Pero con tiempo, prometió, sería más soportable. Y poco a poco ella había tenido razón.

—Bella nunca me perdonó —dijo la Diosa interrumpiendo su ensoñación.

—Tampoco yo —dijo Edward sin rodeos.

—Si hubiera podido ahorraros ese dolor, lo habría hecho.

—Sé eso —Nadie mirando en esos adorables ojos tristes podría negarlo. —Pero saber que algo tiene que suceder no lo hace más fácil de soportar.

—Quiero que todos mis hijos sean felices. Y Edward, estás perdiendo el tiempo.

Sus ojos se ampliaron. — ¿No estás diciendo…

—Oh, dioses, no, no estás muriendo. Nada de eso. Lo que quiero decir es que cuando los dos miréis hacia atrás sobre vuestras largas vidas, os vais a preguntar porqué habéis desperdiciado un momento que podríais haber sido feliz. —La Diosa se puso de pie y ayudó a Edward. Besó su frente mientras él se levantaba. —Te quiero, Edward. Nunca olvides eso.

Él le dio la sonrisa torcida que había desarrollado para Bella. — ¿Has esperado tanto para decírmelo?

Ella alargó la mano y tomó su mejilla con su palma. —Te lo he estado diciendo cada día de tu vida. Tú solo no escuchabas. —Ella dejó su mano en su hombro. —Ahora, vas a despertar pronto, y Bella va a necesitar que la reconfortes. Ha estado muy preocupada estos últimos días.

— _¿Días_? —dijo alarmado.

—Sí, días. El tiempo se mueve diferente aquí. Recordarás esto, ¿no, Edward?

Pensó que considerando el hecho de que ella le había forzado a revivir sus peores momentos de su vida, la lección estaba fuertemente implantada.

Ella se vio triste un momento. —Pero también los mejores.

—Sí, también los mejores —Otro recuerdo lo envolvió: Bella, unas horas antes de su ceremonia de emparejamiento. Ella lo miró con sus ojos brillantes.

—Te amo, Edward.

Asintió. —Lo sé.

—Se supone que lo tienes que decir de vuelta —le respondió.

Él había estado confuso. — ¿Por qué? Ya sabes que te amo.

Bella sonrió. —Porque me gusta oírlo.

Él la tomó en sus brazos y enroscó su cola alrededor de su espalda. —Te amo, Bella, y si te hace feliz el escuchar esas palabras, te las diré cada día, cada hora, por el resto de nuestras vidas.

¿Lo había hecho? No estaba seguro. Pero tenía la intención de estar seguro de ahora en adelante.

La Diosa sonrió con ternura, aunque las lágrimas brillaron en sus ojos. —Y luego ella se perdió.

Su cola agitándose en diversión. —Parece que te vas a perder.

Ella rió, incluso mientras las lágrimas caían de sus ojos haciendo brillar sus mejillas. —Sé feliz, Edward.

—Gracias, Diosa. Gracias por preocuparte de que nuestro matrimonio sea tan feliz como es posible.

—Tengo un motivo ulterior —confesó. Se inclinó hacia adelante y le abrazó por última vez y le dio un beso en la mejilla. —_Llámalo __Collin _—dijo, pero su voz era débil y distante, aunque su olor y el calor de sus brazos permanecieron.

Él abrió los ojos. Miró alrededor con un poco de confusión y se encontró a sí mismo en casa, en su nido. Bella estaba cubriendo su pecho como si ella hubiera caído dormida sobre él.

—Bella —dijo.

Ella se sacudió, con pánico y culpa en sus ojos. Él la tomó por sus hombros. —Estoy bien —le aseguró rápidamente. —Tienes que haber estado exhausta.

— ¡Edward! —sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. —Oh, Dios, estaba tan…

—Shhh. Estoy bien. Ven aquí —Él abrió sus brazos y ella se tumbó en ellos, sollozando un poco con las lágrimas que no pudo contener. Él alisó su pelo despeinado, como si ella no lo hubiera peinado en días. Ella se movió a una posición más cómoda, y fue cuando él lo sintió. Metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó una arrugada flor.

— ¿Qué es? —le preguntó ella.

—Creo que es para ti —dijo y dejó la flor en su mano.

Su frente se arrugó mientras intentaba imaginar cómo él podía haber conseguido una flor fresca en su bolsillo después de pasar tres días en el nido, delirando de fiebre. Él gentilmente cerró sus dedos alrededor de ella y la besó suavemente en sus labios. Donde había obtenido la flor no tenía importancia. Él habló de lo que _era _ importante: —Bella, ¿te he dicho últimamente lo mucho que te quiero?

—Me lo dices cada día —respondió. Su voz tembló ligeramente.

—No, no me refiero a un casual, 'Te amo' antes de salir al mercado. Me refiero a ¿te he dicho, _realmente _dicho, cuán increíblemente preciosa eres para mí?

Ella se quedó en silencio por un momento y él cerró sus ojos. Qué idiota había sido. ¿Qué es lo que la Diosa le había llamado? Oh, sí, un cabeza dura. Un buen término para ello.

—Voy a pasar el resto de mi vida mostrándotelo —prometió.

Y esa fue una promesa que él mantuvo.

**_~ Fin ~_**

* * *

_Nota de autor:_

_Y ahora, queridos amigos, hemos llegado al final de este pequeño cuento. Sé que podría pasar el resto de mis días escribiendo historias basadas en la Galaxia Forx, pero es hora de dejarlo ir. Escribir ese outtake fue una experiencia amarga para mí, sabiendo que con cada palabra, esta diciendo adiós a —WITS—. Lo echaré de menos._

_Quiero agradecer a todos los que me han seguido en este maravilloso viaje, por sus amables palabras, su apoyo, su ánimo. Sin ustedes , nunca hubiera tenido la oportunidad de escribir un libro, y siempre estaré agradecida por ello. Mi primera novela saldrá el 11 de Octubre del 2012…un año y diecisiete días después de que comenzara a publicar esta historia._

_Gracias. Desde el fondo de mi corazón, gracias._


End file.
